Charlie lee Eclipse
by SpoilMeToDeathSweetheart
Summary: Charlie sabe casi todo sobre los vampiros, y se entera cada vez de más cosas. Lo acompañamos a él, los Cullen y los Quileutes ha redescubrir la historia de amor entre Edward y Bella. De la mano de sus protagonistas, todos tendrán una nueva visión de lo que sucedió en Forks, y quién sabes, tal vez cambien su opinión. Historia post-Amanecer. Traducción de la historia de Direwolfy.
1. Prefacio

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **PREFACIO**

Aún era oscuro cuando Jacob despertó. Por un momento no podía recordar done estaba y su cuerpo entero se tensó por el peso de algo caliente y pesado sobre su pecho.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se contuvo para no emitir sonido al encontrar a Nessie acurrucada sobre su pecho dormida completamente.

Mierda. ¡Edward me va a matar! Pensó él antes de escuchar la risita de algún lado detrás suyo.

"Paga Emmett" dijo la voz de Edward.

"¿Cómo sabemos que no hiciste trampa?" se quejó la otra voz "Nosotros no podemos leer su mente"

"Oh créeme sus emociones fueron bastante claras" aclaró Jasper "Aun no entiendo que te hizo aceptar esa apuesta en primer lugar"

"Tampoco lo entiendo" resopló Leah.

Jacob parpadeó unas veces hasta que la cara de su segundo en comando se volvió clara.

"Miren al gran macho alfa asustado de una pequeña"

"Más de los padres de la pequeña" musitó Jacob mientras se sentaba cuidadoso de la media vampira durmiente "¿Hay algo de comer?"

"La mayoría todavía están dormidos" respondió Esme tomando a Renesmee en sus brazos "Pero puedes tomar lo que desee de la cocina"

Jacob sonrió partiendo hacia la cocina y comenzando a buscar en el refrigerador "¿'Cómo se llama el siguiente libro?"

"Eclipse" respondió Edward "No entiendo tu entusiasmo, pensé que no sería tan cómodo para ti el leerlo"

De alguna parte del piso superior Rosalie hizo un sonido de disgusto.

Alrededor de media hora después todos ya estaban reunidos en la sala listos para el siguiente libro.

"Creo que es mi turno de nuevo" dijo Bella "Que lindo es el prefacio" musitó.

"Oh no de nuevo" gruñó.

Todos tenían expresiones similares especialmente los que tenían una idea de lo que estaba a punto de venir.

 **Todos nuestros intentos de huida habían sido infructuosos.**

Emmett hizo una mueca mirando el libro con una clara expresión de te lo dije

 **Con el corazón en un puño, observé cómo se aprestaba a defenderme. Su intensa concentración no mostraba ni rastro de duda, a pesar de que le superaban en número. Sabía que no cabía esperar ningún tipo de ayuda,**

Seth resopló reconociendo inmediatamente el momento.

 **ya que, en ese preciso momento, lo más probable era que los miembros de su familia luchasen por su vida del mismo modo que él por las nuestras.**

Charlie palideció "Eso suena… serio"

Los otros asintieron gravemente.

 **¿Llegaría a saber alguna vez el resultado de la otra pelea? ¿Averiguaría quiénes habían ganado y quiénes habían perdido? ¿Viviría lo suficiente para enterarme?**

 **Las perspectivas de que eso sucediera no parecían muy halagüeñas.**

Edward le dio a su amada una mirada de falso dolor causando que Bella resople.

 **El fiero deseo de cobrarse mi vida relucía en unos ojos negros que vigilaban estrechamente, a la espera de que se produjera el menor descuido por parte de mi protector, y ése sería el instante en el que yo moriría con toda certeza.**

 **Lejos, muy lejos, en algún lugar del frío bosque, aulló un lobo.**

"¿Un lobo?" repitió Charlie abrumado. De verdad esperaba que Bella estuviera mostrando su lado sobre positivo.

"Eso es todo por cierto" sonrió Bella tratando de aligerar el humor en el cuarto. "Felicidades chicos acabamos de pasar el prefacio con solo una interrupción si no contamos mi querido esposo haciendo muecas por supuesto "

Edward le sonrió en respuesta.


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **ULTIMÁTUM**

Bella miró al libro de nuevo y frunció el ceño "Las primeras líneas escritas a mano están todas rayadas"

 _ **Bella:**_

 _ **No sé por qué te empeñas en enviarle notas a Billy por medio de Charlie como si estuviéramos en el colegio. Si quisiera hablar contigo, habría contestado la-**_

"Apuesto a que se quien está escribiendo" resopló Emmett.

 _ **Ya tomaste tu decisión, ¿verdad? No puedes tenerlo todo cuando-**_

 _ **¿Qué parte de "enemigos mortales" es la que te resulta tan complicada de-**_

Tanto los vampiros como los hombres lobos rieron al escuchar eso a pesar de la confusión de Charlie y desesperación de Bella.

 _ **mira, ya sé que me estoy comportando como un estúpido, pero es que no veo otra forma. No podemos ser amigos cuando te pasas todo el tiempo con esa banda de-**_

 _ **Simplemente, lo paso peor cuando pienso en ti demasiado, así que no me escribas más-**_

 _ **Bueno, yo también te echo de menos. Mucho. Aunque eso no cambia nada. Lo siento.**_

 _ **Jacob**_

"Guau, eso de escribir no está en el abanico de tus cualidades" se burló Rosalie recibiendo una fulminante mirad de un lobo avergonzado.

El tener estas cartas personales leídas a todo el mundo en voz alta y en su presencia ya era bastante malo ya que les obliguen a recordar el periodo que consideraba era el peor de su vida. Ahora felizmente Jacob sentía gran admiración y respeto por sus nuevos amigos. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo se sintió Bella durante ese tiempo.

 **Deslicé los dedos por la página y sentí las marcas donde él había apretado con tanta fuerza el bolígrafo contra el papel que casi había llegado a romperlo. Podía imaginármelo mientras escribía, le veía garabateando aquellas palabras llenas de ira con su tosca letra, acuchillando una línea tras otra cuando sentía que las palabras empleadas no reflejaban su voluntad, quizá hasta partir el bolígrafo con esa manaza suya;**

Jacob se ruborizó confirmando las teorías de Bella.

 **esto explicaría las manchas de tinta. Me imaginaba su frustración, lo veía fruncir las cejas negras y arrugar el ceño. Si hubiera estado allí, casi me hubiera echado a reír.** _ **Te va a dar una hemorragia cerebral, Jacob, le habría dicho. Simplemente, escúpelo.**_

Jacob rio "Estoy seguro que si me hubiese visto habrías tomado un tono mucho diferente"

"Y te lo merecías por no querer hablarme" bramó Bella.

 **Aunque lo último que me apetecía en esos momentos, al releer las palabras que ya casi había memorizado, era echarme a reír. No me sorprendió su respuesta a mi nota de súplica, que le había enviado con Billy, a través de Charlie, justo como hacíamos en el instituto, tal como él había señalado. Conocía en esencia el contenido de su réplica antes incluso de abrirla.**

 **Lo que resultaba sorprendente era lo mucho que me hería cada una de las líneas tachadas,**

Jacob hizo una mueca de dolor "Lo siento"

"Yo también" murmuró Bella en respuesta.

 **como si los extremos de las letras estuvieran rematados con cuchillos. Más aún, detrás de cada violento comienzo, se arrastraba un inmenso pozo de sufrimiento; la pena de Jacob me dolía más que la mía propia.**

 **Mientras reflexionaba acerca de todo aquello, capté el olor inconfundible de algo que se quemaba en la cocina. En cualquier otro hogar no hubiera resultado preocupante que cocinase alguien que no fuera yo.**

Charlie tenía bastante decencia como para ruborizarse por el comentario mientras todos lo veían atentamente.

 **Metí el papel arrugado en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones y eché a correr, bajando las escaleras en un tiempo récord.**

 **El bote de salsa de espaguetis que Charlie había metido en el microondas apenas había dado una vuelta cuando tiré de la puerta y lo saqué.**

— **¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? —inquirió Charlie.**

— **Se supone que debes quitarle la tapa primero, papá. El metal no va bien en los microondas.**

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco. Incluso él hubiese pensado en hacer eso incluso cuando no recordaba haber cocinado… nunca.

 **La retiré precipitadamente mientras hablaba; vertí la mitad de la salsa en un cuenco para luego introducirlo en el microondas y devolví el bote al frigorífico; ajusté el tiempo y apreté el botón del encendido.**

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco "Aún no veo la diferencia"  
Sue sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro en divertida desesperación "¿Si hubiese querido calentar la salsa en el horno también la hubiese metido con el frasco entero?!

Charlie parecía confundido al preguntar "¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?"

Sue suspiró audiblemente "Solo mantente lejos de la cocina"

"Con todo gusto" respondió Charlie sin darle más importancia al asunto.

"Concuerdo con Bella ¿De verdad lograste alimentarte tu solo por dieciséis años?" preguntó Sue a nadie en particular.

 **Charlie observó mis arreglos con los labios fruncidos.**

— **¿Puse bien los espaguetis, al menos?**

 **Miré la cacerola en el fogón, el origen del olor que me había alertado.**

— **Estarían mejor si los hubieras movido —repuse con dulzura.**

Sue parecía tener fuertes deseos de ´poner los ojos en blanco.

 **Encontré una cuchara e intenté despegar el pegote blandengue y chamuscado del fondo.**

 **Charlie suspiró.**

— **Bueno, ¿se puede saber qué intentas? —le pregunté.**

 **Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró la lluvia que caía a cántaros a través de las ventanas traseras.**

— **No sé de qué me hablas —gruñó.**

La mayoría de los presentes en el cuarto resoplaron ante esa respuesta evasiva.

 **Estaba perpleja. ¿Cómo era que papá se había puesto a cocinar? ¿Y a qué se debía esa actitud hosca? Edward todavía no había llegado.**

Renesmee frunció el ceño algo molesta por la forma de comportarse de su abuelo con su padre.

 **Por lo general, mi padre reservaba este tipo de actitud a beneficio de mi novio, haciendo cuanto estaba a su alcance para evidenciar con claridad la acusación de persona no grata con cada una de sus posturas y palabras. Los esfuerzos de Charlie eran del todo innecesarios, ya que Edward sabía con exactitud lo que mi padre pensaba sin necesidad de la puesta en escena.**

Charlie miró a Edward incómodamente pero para su sorpresa, éste solo sonreía ligeramente.

 **Seguí rumiando el término «novio» con esa tensión habitual mientras removía la comida. No era la palabra correcta, en absoluto. Se necesitaba un término mucho más expresivo para el compromiso eterno, pero palabras como «destino» y «sino» sonaban muy mal cuando las introducías en una conversación corriente.**

"Solo un poco" rio Emmett en concordancia con su hermana.

 **Edward tenía otra palabra en mente y ese vocablo era el origen de la tensión que yo sentía. Sólo pensarla me daba dentera.**

 **Prometida. Ag. La simple idea me hacía estremecer.**

— **¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Desde cuándo eres tú el que hace la cena? —le pregunté a Charlie. El grumo de pasta burbujeaba en el agua hirviendo mientras intentaba desleírlo—. O más bien habría que decir, «intentar» hacer la cena.**

Charlie hizo su mejor intento de parecer ofendido y enfadado pero no lo logró.

 **Charlie se encogió de hombros.**

— **No hay ninguna ley que me prohíba cocinar en mi propia casa.**

— **Tú sabrás —le repliqué, haciendo una mueca mientras miraba la insignia prendida en su chaqueta de cuero.**

Seth resopló "Eso sería interesante" comentó el joven.

— **Ja. Esa ha sido buena.**

 **Se desprendió de la chaqueta con un encogimiento de hombros porque mi mirada le había recordado que aún la llevaba puesta, y la colgó del perchero donde guardaba sus bártulos. El cinturón del arma ya estaba en su sitio, pues hacía unas cuantas semanas que no había tenido necesidad de llevarlo a comisaría. No se habían dado más desapariciones inquietantes que preocuparan a la pequeña ciudad de Forks, Washington, ni más avistamientos de esos gigantescos y misteriosos lobos en los bosques siempre húmedos a causa de la pertinaz lluvia...**

Charlie frunció el ceño. Debería significar que Victoria ya no estaba pero algo no parecía correcto. Pero no había habido más revueltos, no además de los asesinatos En Seattle. A menos que… no, eso no podía ser posible, pensó él.

De su visión periférica notó que Edward hacía una mueca.

 **Pinché los espaguetis en silencio, suponiendo que Charlie andaría de un lado para otro hasta que hablara, cuando le pareciera oportuno, de aquello que le tenía tan nervioso. Mi padre no era un hombre de muchas palabras y el esfuerzo de organizar una cena, con los manteles puestos y todo, me dejó bien claro que le rondaba por la cabeza un número poco frecuente de palabras.**

"¿Soy tan obvio?" inquirió Charlie riendo.

"Tal vez no para todo el mundo pero Bella es demasiado observadora con cosas así" indicó Jasper en respuesta.

 **Miré el reloj de forma rutinaria, algo que solía hacer a esas horas cada pocos minutos. Me quedaba menos de media hora para irme.**

 **Las tardes eran la peor parte del día para mí. Desde que mi antiguo mejor amigo, y hombre lobo, Jacob Black, se había chivado de que había estado montando en moto a escondidas una traición que había ideado para conseguir que mi padre no me dejara salir y no pudiera estar con mi novio, y vampiro, Edward Cullen,**

"Me encanta como pones vampiro de una forma que da a entender que el hecho de que sea tu novio es mucho más importante" rio Alice.

"Lo es" respondió Bella simplemente.

 **sólo me permitían ver a este último desde las siete hasta las nueve y media de la noche, siempre dentro de los límites de las paredes de mi casa y bajo la supervisión de la mirada indefectiblemente refunfuñona de mi padre.**

 **En realidad, Charlie se había limitado a aumentar un castigo previo, algo menos estricto, que me había ganado por una desaparición sin explicación de tres días y un episodio de salto de acantilado.**

 **De todos modos, seguía viendo a Edward en el instituto, porque no había nada que mi progenitor pudiera hacer al respecto. Y además, Edward pasaba casi todas las noches en mi habitación, aunque Charlie no tuviera conocimiento del hecho.**

Eso obtuvo una mueca y unas palabras incomprensibles de una ofendida figura paternal presente en el momento.

"Ya deberías acostumbrarte" indicó Seth.

"Sería más sencillo olvidarme de ello si Bella no se propondría recordárnoslo al menos tres veces en cada libro" dijo Charlie haciendo una mueca "Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que seguías castigada jovencita" añadió él en tono autoritario.

 **Su habilidad para escalar con facilidad y silenciosamente hasta mi ventana en el segundo piso era casi tan útil como su capacidad de leer la mente de mi padre.**

 **Por ello, sólo podía estar con mi novio por las tardes, y eso bastaba para tenerme inquieta y para que las horas pasaran despacio. Aguantaba mi castigo sin una sola queja,**

"Por supuesto ya que igual podías verlo sin que yo lo supiera# musitó Charlie.

 **ya que, por una parte, me lo había ganado, y por otra, no soportaba la idea de hacerle daño a mi padre marchándome ahora que se avecinaba una separación mucho más permanente, de la que él no sabía nada, pero que estaba tan cercana en mi horizonte.**

Charlie frunció el ceño.

 **Mi padre se sentó en la mesa con un gruñido y desplegó el periódico húmedo que había allí; a los pocos segundos estaba chasqueando la lengua, disgustado.**

— **No sé para qué lees las noticias, papá. Lo único que consigues es fastidiarte.**

 **Me ignoró, refunfuñándole al papel que sostenía en las manos.**

— **Éste es el motivo por el que todo el mundo quiere vivir en una ciudad pequeña. ¡Es temible!**

— **¿Y qué tienen ahora de malo las ciudades grandes?**

Todos rieron con eso menos Charlie que seguía con el ceño fruncido pensando en su teoría acerca de Seattle.

— **Seattle está echando una carrera a ver si se convierte en la capital del crimen del país. En las últimas dos semanas ha habido cinco homicidios sin resolver. ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que es vivir con eso?**

"Creo que si" rio Jacob.

— **Creo que Phoenix se encuentra bastante más arriba en cuanto a listas de homicidios, papá, y yo sí he vivido con eso —y nunca había estado más cerca de convertirme en víctima de uno que cuando me mudé a esta pequeña ciudad, tan segura.**

Charlie frunció el ceño a veces pensando de nuevo si hubiese sido mejor que Bella hubiera permanecido en Phoenix donde hubiese sido feliz e ignorante… pero luego recordaba su creencia de años de conocimiento es poder y aunque ella hubiese estado a salvo de las criaturas míticas que aquí la perseguían, él dudaba que ella hubiese sido si quiera la mitad de feliz de los que es ahora. Además sabiendo cómo es su suerte nada hubiese evitado que la arroye un bus o algo parecido.

 **De hecho, todavía tenía bastantes peligros acechándome a cada momento... La cuchara me tembló en las manos, agitando el agua.**

— **Bueno, pues no hay dinero que pague eso —comentó Charlie.**

 **Dejé de intentar salvar la cena y me senté para servirla; tuve que usar el cuchillo de la carne para poder cortar una ración de espaguetis para Charlie y otra para mí, mientras él me miraba con expresión avergonzada. Mi padre cubrió su porción con salsa y comenzó a comer. Yo también disimulé aquel engrudo como pude y seguí su ejemplo sin mucho entusiasmo.**

Todos trataban de borrar las sonrisas de su rostro y tener algo de simpatía por el pobre hombre.

 **Comimos en silencio unos instantes. Charlie todavía revisaba las noticias, así que tomé mi manoseado ejemplar de Cumbres borrascosas de donde lo había dejado en el desayuno e intenté perderme a mi vez en la Inglaterra del cambio de siglo, mientras esperaba que en algún momento él empezara a hablar.**

 **Estaba justo en la parte del regreso de Heathcliff cuando Charlie se aclaró la garganta y arrojó el periódico al suelo.**

— **Tienes razón —admitió—. Tenía un motivo para hacer esto —movió su tenedor de un lado para otro entre la pasta gomosa—. Quería hablar contigo.**

"Te apuesto que a Bella le impactó escuchar eso" bromeó Emmett sarcásticamente.

Charlie musitó algo que sonaba a no me parecía tan obvio en el momento

 **Deje el libro a un lado. Tenía las cubiertas tan vencidas que se quedó abierto sobre la mesa.**

— **Bastaba con que lo hubieras hecho.**

 **El asintió y frunció las cejas.**

— **Si lo recordaré para la próxima vez. Creía que haciendo la cena por ti te ablandaría un poco.**

 **Me eche a reír.**

— **Pues ha funcionado. Tus habilidades culinarias me han dejado como la seda. ¿Qué quieres, papá?**

Edward frunció el ceño teniendo una muy buena idea acerca de lo que iban a tratar.

— **Bueno, tiene que ver con Jacob.**

 **Sentí cómo se endurecía la expresión de mi rostro.**

— **¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? —pregunté entre los labios apretados.**

— **Sé que aún estáis enfadados por lo que te hizo, pero actuó de modo correcto. Estaba siendo responsable.**

"¿Responsable? ¿yo?" preguntó Jacob incrédulo sin poder contenerse.

"Al menos no tienes un concepto tan desviado de ti mismo" rio Rosalie.

"No esa eres tú" le respondió Jacob.

— **Responsable —repetí con tono mordaz mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Vale, bien, y ¿qué pasa con él?**

 **Esa pregunta que había formulado de modo casual se repetía dentro de mi mente de forma menos trivial. ¿Qué pasaba con Jacob? ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Mi antiguo mejor amigo que ahora era... ¿qué? ¿Mi enemigo? Me iba a dar algo.**

"Yo no diría eso" dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño ante tan horrible pensamiento.

"Bueno, tampoco éramos amigos que se diga" musitó Bella "Y no podíamos ser solo indiferentes con respecto al otro"

 **El rostro de Charlie se volvió súbitamente precavido.**

— **No te pongas furiosa conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?**

— **¿Furiosa?**

— **Bueno, también tiene que ver con Edward.**

 **Se me empequeñecieron los ojos.**

"A la defensiva, eh" rio Emmett y luego añadió "No me fulmines con la mirada así hermanita, creo que es adorable"

 **La voz de Charlie se volvió brusca.**

— **Le he dejado entrar en casa, ¿no?**

— **Lo has hecho —admití—, pero por periodos de tiempo muy pequeños. Claro, también me has dejado salir a ratos de vez en cuando —continué, aunque en plan de broma; sabía que estaba encerrada hasta que se acabara el curso—. La verdad es que me he portado bastante bien últimamente.**

— **Bueno, pues ahí quería yo llegar, más o menos...**

 **Y entonces la cara de Charlie se frunció con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos inesperado; por unos instantes pareció veinte años más joven.**

"Te lo dije" exclamó Sue "Deberías sonreír más seguido"

"Ya lo hago" respondió él dulcemente.

 **Entreví una oscura y lejana posibilidad en aquella sonrisa, pero opté por no precipitarme.**

— **Me estoy liando, papá. ¿Estamos hablando de Jacob, de Edward o de mi encierro?**

 **La sonrisa flameó de nuevo.**

— **Un poco de las tres cosas.**

— **¿Y cómo se relacionan entre sí? —pregunté con cautela.**

Jasper arqueó una ceja adelantando sus propias conclusiones. Nada en la vida era gratis… y si recordaba algo de las discusiones de Edward y Bella en aquellos tiempos era bastante obvio que Charlie prefería a Jacob.

— **Vale —suspiró mientras alzaba las manos simulando una rendición—. Creo que te mereces la libertad condicional por buen comportamiento. Te quejas sorprendentemente poco para ser una adolescente.**

 **Alcé las cejas y el tono de voz al mismo tiempo.**

— **¿De verdad? ¿Puedo salir?**

 **¿A qué venía todo esto? Me había resignado a estar bajo arresto domiciliario hasta que me mudara de forma definitiva y Edward no había detectado ningún cambio en los pensamientos de Charlie...**

 **Mi padre levantó un dedo.**

— **Pero con una condición.**

Jasper rio, sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

Charlie miró en su dirección confundido al sentir las olas de entusiasmo provenientes de él.

 **Mi entusiasmo se desvaneció.**

— **Fantástico —gruñí.**

— **Bella, esto es más una petición que una orden, ¿vale? Eres libre, pero espero que uses esta libertad de forma... juiciosa.**

— **¿Y qué significa eso?**

 **Suspiró de nuevo.**

— **Sé que te basta con pasar todo tu tiempo en compañía de Edward...**

— **También veo a Alice —le interrumpí. La hermana de Edward no tenía unas horas limitadas de visita, ya que iba y venía a su antojo. Charlie hacía lo que a ella le daba la gana.**

"¿Quién no?" rio Jasper.

"Es cierto Alice tiene una forma de ser muy… persuasiva con la gente" accedió Jacob algo vacilante. Alice tenía demasiado material para chantaje en su contra. Mucho más de lo que debería tener cualquier vampiro.

"Ella es como un tornado" sonrió Bella "Puedes gritar y patalear y cogerte de las puertas pero eso no evitará que ella te arrastre a donde quiere"

"Tú sabrás" rio Alice recordando en su mente un particular episodio de sus vidas.

— **Es cierto —asintió—, pero tú también tienes otros amigos además de los Cullen, Bella. O al menos los tenías.**

 **Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro durante un largo intervalo de tiempo.**

— **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Ángela Weber? —me increpó.**

— **El viernes a la hora de comer —le contesté de forma instantánea.**

 **Antes del regreso de Edward, mis amigos se habían dividido en dos grupos. A mí me gustaba pensar en ello en términos de los buenos contra los malos. También en plan de «nosotros» y «ellos». Los buenos eran Ángela, su novio Ben Cheney y Mike Newton;**

Sm arqueó las cejas. O el tipo era demasiado insistente o un buen amigo, él creía que había algo de los dos.

 **Todos me habían perdonado generosamente por haber enloquecido después de la marcha de Edward. Lauren Mallory era el núcleo de los malos, de «ellos», y casi todos los demás, incluyendo mi primera amiga en Forks, Jessica Stanley, parecían felices de llevar al día su agenda anti-Bella.**

"No era tan malo" negó Edward "Habían algunas personas así porque estaban celosas de ti, celosas de mi o temían ir en contra de Lauren. A la mayoría les daba igual"

 **La línea divisoria se había vuelto incluso más nítida una vez que Edward regresó al instituto, un retorno que se había cobrado su tributo en la amistad de Mike, aunque Ángela continuaba inquebrantablemente leal y Ben seguía su estela.**

 **A pesar de la aversión natural que la mayoría de los humanos sentía hacia los Cullen, Ángela se sentaba de manera diligente al lado de Alice todos los días a la hora de comer. Después de unas cuantas semanas, Ángela incluso parecía encontrarse cómoda allí. Era difícil no caer bajo el embrujo de los Cullen, una vez que alguien les daba la oportunidad de ser encantadores.**

"Ella era verdaderamente diferente" sonrió Edward recordando a su amiga.

Bella sintió "Es cierto, en verdad la extraño"

"¿No podrías verla?" preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño "Aún interactúas con bastantes… humanos"

Bella hizo una mueca "Supongo que podría… no es que no confíe en ella, peor ella me conocía a mí y a los Cullen bastante bien, eso sin mencionar que es muy inteligente. No quiero ponerla en peligro"

"Pero los otros…" comenzó a discutir Charlie.

"No me conocían antes de la trasformación. Y los que sí lo hacían están en su gran mayoría presente en estos momentos. Y con respecto a ti… era un riesgo que tuve que correr"

"Y estoy agradecido por ello" musitó Charlie.

— **¿Fuera del colegio? —me preguntó Charlie, atrayendo de nuevo mi atención.**

"¿No está castigada?" indicó Jacob.

— **No he podido ver a nadie fuera del colegio, papá. Estoy castigada, ¿te acuerdas? Y Ángela también tiene novio, siempre está con Ben. Si realmente llego a estar libre —añadí, acentuando mi escepticismo—, quizás podamos salir los cuatro.**

— **Vale, pero entonces... —dudó—. Jake y tú parecíais muy unidos, y ahora...**

"Y este es el verdadera asunto de la conversación" indicó Emmett suspirando dramáticamente.

Charlie meneó l cabeza "A pesar de que Jacob es una persona muy importante en la vida de Bella no era él el centro de la conversación si no lo que era mejor para Bella"

"Tienes un punto" Añadió Sue ensimismada en sus pensamientos" Tanto apego especialmente después de lo que pasó en septiembre debió de parecerte poco inteligente y saludable"

 **Le corté.**

— **¿Quieres ir al meollo de la cuestión, papá? ¿Cuál es tu condición, en realidad?**

— **No creo que debas deshacerte de todos tus amigos por tu novio, Bella —espetó con dureza—. No está bien y me da la impresión de que tu vida estaría mejor equilibrada si hubiera más gente en ella. Lo que ocurrió el pasado septiembre... —me estremecí—. Bien —continuó, a la defensiva—, aquello no habría sucedido si hubieras tenido una vida aparte de Edward Cullen.**

— **No fue exactamente así —murmuré.**

— **Quizá, a lo mejor no.**

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza "no cambiaría nada Lo que sucedió después de la llamada de Rosalie a Edward lo prueba"

"Yo no sabía eso" murmuró Charlie. _Y si lo hubiese sabido me hubiera asustado a muerte. El poder del uno sobre el otro es… desconcertante. Asombroso, único pero igualmente desconcertante_.

Edward tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

— **¿Cuál es la condición? —le recordé.**

— **Que uses tu nueva libertad para verte también con otros amigos. Que mantengas el equilibrio.**

 **Asentí con lentitud.**

— **El equilibrio es bueno, pero, entonces, ¿debo cubrir alguna cuota específica de tiempo con ellos?**

 **Hizo una mueca, pero sacudió la cabeza.**

"No quería que lo vieras como una obligación" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño "Solo quería que desearas pasar más tiempo con tus amigos una vez que te lo recuerde"

— **No quiero que esto se complique de modo innecesario. Simplemente, no olvides a tus amigos...**

 **Éste era un dilema con el que yo ya había comenzado a luchar. Mis amigos. Gente a la que, por su propia seguridad, tendría que no volver a ver después de la graduación.**

 **Así que, ¿cuál era el mejor curso de acción? ¿Pasar el tiempo con ellos mientras pudiera o comenzar ya la separación, para hacerla más gradual? Me echaba a temblar ante la segunda opción.**

"Es mejor que pases tiempo con ellos mientras puedes" dijo Rosalie totalmente convencida "Tómalo de alguien que nunca pudo despedirse. Ningún dolor hará que esos momentos pierdan su significado"

"No se trataba de mí" suspiró Bella "Sino de ellos. No quería lastimar más a nadie, suficiente con lo que ya había hecho"

"Y sin embargo estabas lista para hacer justamente eso" musitó Rosalie sacudiendo la cabeza.

— **...en especial, a Jacob —añadió Charlie antes de que mis pensamientos avanzaran más.**

 **Y éste era un dilema mayor aún que el anterior. Me llevó unos momentos encontrar las palabras adecuadas.**

— **Jacob..., eso puede ser difícil.**

— **Los Black prácticamente son nuestra familia, Bella —dijo, severo y paternal a la vez—. Y Jacob ha sido muy, muy amigo tuyo.**

— **Ya lo sé.**

— **¿No le echas de menos ni un poco? —preguntó Charlie, frustrado.**

Bella arqueó una ceja "¿No eras tú el que pasaba mis notas?"

Charlie hizo una mueca "Sabía que lo extrañabas. Así como sabías que necesitabas una buena dosis de culpa para que finalmente tomes cartas en el asunto"

"Pequeño manipulativo" musitó Bella a modo de broma.

 **Se me cerró la garganta de forma repentina; tuve que aclarármela un par de veces antes de contestar.**

— **Sí, claro que le echo de menos —admití, todavía con la vista baja—. Le echo mucho de menos.**

— **Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema?**

"Jacob era el problema, él lo estaba haciendo todo difícil" repitió Bella amargamente fulminando con la mirada a su amigo.

"oh, ya lo sabía" repitió Charlie divertido "Por lo que eras tú quien necesitaba hacer algo al respecto"

 **Eso era algo que no le podía explicar. Iba contra las normas de la gente normal como Charlie o yo misma conocer el mundo clandestino lleno de criaturas míticas y monstruos que existían en secreto a nuestro alrededor. Yo sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre ese mundo, y ello me había causado no pocos problemas. No tenía la más mínima intención de poner a Charlie en el mismo brete.**

— **Con Jacob hay... un inconveniente —contesté lentamente—. Tiene que ver con el mismo concepto de amistad. Quiero decir... La amistad no parece ser suficiente para Jake —eludí los detalles ciertos, pero insignificantes,**

"¿Insignificantes?" repitieron muchas personas incrédulas,

Bella hizo una mueca "Perdónenme por pensar bien de todos. Nunca pensé que serían tan infantiles" bramó ella.

Edward y Jacob no pudieron evitar reírse allí.

 **apenas trascendentes comparados con el hecho de que la manada de licántropos de Jacob odiaba fieramente a la familia de vampiros de Edward, y por extensión, a mí también, que estaba del todo decidida a pertenecer a ella. Esto no era algo que se pudiera tratar en una nota, y él no respondía a mis llamadas. Sin embargo, mi plan de verme con el hombre lobo en persona les había sentado fatal a los vampiros.**

— **¿Edward no está de acuerdo con un poco de sana competencia? —la voz de Charlie se había vuelto sarcástica ahora.**

Renesmee hizo una mueca de espanto.

 **Le eché una mirada siniestra.**

— **No hay competencia de ningún tipo.**

— **Estás hiriendo los sentimientos de Jake al evitarle de este modo. Él preferiría que fuerais amigos mejor que nada.**

— **Ah, ¿soy yo la que le está rehuyendo?**

Charlie rio de nuevo reviviendo una mala mirada de su hija.

 **Estoy segura de que Jake no quiere que seamos amigos de ninguna manera —las palabras me quemaban la boca—.**

Jacob hizo una mueca. No estaba seguro de que exactamente estaba pensando pero parte de él siempre había deseado tener a Bella al menos como amiga.

 **¿De dónde te has sacado esa idea, entonces?**

 **Charlie ahora parecía avergonzado.**

— **El asunto salió hoy a colación mientras hablaba con Billy...**

— **Billy y tú cotilleáis como abuelas —me quejé, enfadada, al tiempo que hundía el cuchillo en los espaguetis congelados de mi plato.**

Billy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— **Billy está preocupado por Jacob —contestó Charlie—. Jake lo está pasando bastante mal... Parece deprimido.**

 **Hice un gesto de dolor, pero continué con los ojos fijos en el engrudo.**

— **Y antes, tú solías mostrarte tan feliz después de haber pasado el día con Jake... —suspiró Charlie.**

— **Soy feliz ahora —gruñí ferozmente entre dientes.**

"Se nota" dijeron sarcásticamente.

 **El contraste entre mis palabras y el tono de mi voz rompió la tensión. Charlie se echó a reír a carcajadas y yo me uní a él.**

— **Vale, vale —asentí—. Equilibrio.**

— **Y Jacob —insistió él.**

— **Lo intentaré.**

— **Bien. Encuentra ese equilibrio, Bella. Ah, y mira, tienes correo —dijo Charlie cerrando el asunto sin ninguna sutileza—. Está al lado de la cocina.**

 **No me moví, pero mis pensamientos gruñían y se retorcían en torno al nombre de Jacob. Seguramente sería correo basura; había recibido un paquete de mi madre el día anterior y no esperaba nada más.**

 **Charlie retiró su silla y se estiró cuando se puso en pie. Tomó su plato y lo llevó al fregadero, pero antes de abrir el grifo del agua para enjuagarlo, me trajo un grueso sobre. La carta se deslizó por la mesa y me golpeó el codo.**

— **Ah, gracias —murmuré, sorprendida por su actitud avasalladora. Entonces vi el remite; la carta venía de la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska—. Qué rápidos. Creí que se me había pasado el plazo de entrega de ésta también.**

"Sí estoy seguro que esa es la razón por la que Charlie quiere tanto que la leas" rio Emmett.

 **Charlie rio entre dientes.**

 **Le di la vuelta al sobre y luego levanté la vista hacia él.**

— **Está abierto.**

— **Tenía curiosidad.**

— **Me ha dejado atónita, sheriff. Eso es un crimen federal.**

"Que bien que al menos no leíste mis notas a Jacob" resopló Bella pensando en la idea "Te hubieras dado una buena sorpresa"

— **Venga ya, léela.**

 **Saqué la carta y un formulario doblado con los cursos.**

— **Felicidades —dijo antes de que pudiera ojearla—. Tu primera aceptación.**

— **Gracias, papá.**

— **Hemos de hablar de la matrícula. Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado...**

— **Eh, eh, nada de eso. No voy a tocar el capital de tu retiro, papá. Tengo mi fondo universitario.**

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco "¿De verdad creíste que pensaría que pasar en algún lugar soleado y acogedor sería más importante que la educación de mi única hija?"

Bella suspiró "NO soy estúpida papá. Mi fondo universitario no salió de la nada y mamá siempre pagó mi ropa y comida. Habías hecho ya bastante por mí"

 **Bueno, al menos lo que quedaba de él, que no era mucho. Charlie torció el gesto.**

— **Esos sitios son bastante caros, Bella. Quiero ayudarte. No tienes que irte hasta Alaska, tan lejos, sólo porque sea más barato.**

"Oh esa no era la razón" rio Bella.

 **Pero no era más barato, precisamente. La cuestión es que estaba bastante lejos y Juneau tenía una media de trescientos veintiún días de cielo cubierto al año.**

"Peor aún así fuiste por Darmouth al final" dijo Charlie antes de fruncir el ceño y añadir "aunque nunca asististe"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Era una condición de Edward. Sospecho que trataba de convencerme en intentarlo. Y casi lo logra aunque no por las razones que él había pensado"

 **El primero era un requerimiento mío; el segundo, de Edward.**

— **Ya lo tengo resuelto. Además, hay montones de ayudas financieras por ahí. Es fácil conseguir créditos.**

 **Esperé que mi farol no fuera demasiado obvio. Lo cierto es que aún no había investigado el asunto en absoluto.**

— **Así que... —comenzó Charlie, y luego apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado.**

"Preguntándote que querría Bella en un lugar tan lejano y desolado" rio Jasper "Parece que la falta de sutileza se lleva en la sangre"

— **Así que, ¿qué?**

— **Nada. Sólo que... —frunció el ceño—. Sólo me preguntaba... cuáles serían los planes de Edward para el año que viene.**

Muchas personas resoplaron antes eso.

"Supongo que sería una apuesta segura decir que también tienen que ver con Alaska" murmuró Charlie.

— **Oh.**

— **¿Y bien?**

 **Me salvaron tres golpes rápidos en la puerta. Charlie puso los ojos en blanco y yo salté de la silla.**

— **¡Entra! —grité, mientras Charlie murmuraba algo parecido a «lárgate».**

Jacob resopló.

 **Le ignoré y fui a recibir a Edward.**

 **Abrí la puerta de un tirón, con una precipitación ridícula, y allí estaba él, mi milagro personal.**

"Les apuesto diez dólares a que vamos que tener que escuchar al menos media página de un monólogo acerca de la hermosura de Edward" bromeó Emmett.

"Nadie tomará esa apuesta hermano" resopló Jasper.

 **El tiempo no había conseguido inmunizarme contra la perfección de su rostro y estaba segura de que nunca sabría valorar lo suficiente todos sus aspectos. Mis ojos se deslizaron por sus pálidos rasgos: la dureza de su mandíbula cuadrada, la suave curva de sus labios carnosos, torcidos ahora en una sonrisa, la línea recta de su nariz, el ángulo agudo de sus pómulos, la suavidad marmórea de su frente, oscurecida en parte por un mechón enredado de pelo broncíneo, mojado por la lluvia...**

Los chicos estaban teniendo problemas manteniendo su expresión pasiva.

Edward a diferencia de ellos se veía bastante contento.

 **Dejé sus ojos para lo último, sabiendo que perdería el hilo de mis pensamientos en cuanto me sumergiera en ellos. Eran grandes, cálidos, de un líquido color dorado, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras. Asomarme a sus pupilas siempre me hacía sentir de un modo especial, como si mis huesos se volvieran esponjosos. También me noté ligeramente mareada, pero quizás eso se debió a que había olvidado seguir respirando. Otra vez.**

 **Era un rostro por el que cualquier modelo del mundo hubiera entregado su alma; pero claro, sin duda ése sería precisamente el precio que habría de pagar: el alma.**

Edward hizo una mueca mientras Bella se veía culpable.

 **No. No podía creer aquello. Me sentía culpable sólo por pensarlo y en ese momento me alegré de ser a menudo me sucedía la única persona cuyos pensamientos constituían un misterio para Edward.**

 **Le tomé la mano y suspiré cuando sus dedos fríos se encontraron con los míos. Su tacto trajo consigo un extraño alivio, como si estuviera dolorida y el daño hubiera cesado de repente.**

— **Eh —sonreí un poco para compensarle de tan fría acogida. Él levantó nuestros dedos entrelazados para acariciar mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.**

— **¿Qué tal te ha ido la tarde?**

— **Lenta.**

— **Sí, también para mí.**

Renesmee les sonrió a sus padres. _Tal vez ella no tendría que preocuparse por su mamá y su Jacob después de todo…_

 **Alzó mi muñeca hasta su rostro, con nuestras manos aún unidas. Cerró los ojos mientras su nariz se deslizaba por la piel de mi mano, y sonrió dulcemente sin abrirlos. Como alguna vez había comentado, disfrutando del aroma, pero sin probar el vino.**

Jacob sacudió la cabeza "Das miedo hermano"

Seth se encogió de hombros "No es tan malo"

 **Sabía que el olor de mi sangre, más dulce para él que el de ninguna otra persona, era realmente como si se le ofreciese vino en vez de agua a un alcohólico, y le causaba un dolor real por la sed ardiente que le provocaba; pero eso no parecía arredrarle ahora, como sí había ocurrido al principio. Apenas podía intuir el esfuerzo hercúleo que encubría ese gesto tan sencillo.**

 **Me entristecía que se viera sometido a esta prueba tan dura. Me consolaba pensando que no le infligiría este dolor durante mucho más tiempo.**

 **Oí acercarse a Charlie, haciendo ruido con las pisadas; era su forma habitual de expresar el desagrado que sentía hacia nuestro visitante. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe y dejó caer nuestras manos aunque las mantuvo unidas.**

— **Buenas tardes, Charlie —Edward se comportaba siempre con una educación sin mácula, pese a que papá no lo mereciera.**

"¡Oye!" reclamó Charlie.

 **Mi padre le gruñó y después se quedó allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Últimamente estaba llevando su idea de la supervisión paternal a extremos insospechados.**

"Y era muy necesario" murmuró Charlie.

"Y pensar que serán adolescentes para siempre…" rio Emmett ante la cara horrorizada de Charlie.

"Al menos Esme y Carlisle están calificados para el trabajo. Me da algo de pena por ellos, tener que lidiar con todos ustedes" dijo Jacob.

— **He traído otro juego de formularios —me dijo Edward, enseñando un grueso sobre de papel manila en color crema. Llevaba un rollo de sellos como un anillo enroscado en su dedo meñique.**

 **Gemí. Pero ¿es que quedaba aún alguna facultad que no me hubiera obligado a solicitar?**

"¿Qué importaba? Ya tenías una asegurada y como he notado la universidad no era el número uno de tus prioridades" dijo Emily.

"Pues pregúntaselo a Edward" gruñó Bella.

 **¿Y cómo es que conseguía encontrar todas esas lagunas legales en los plazos? El año estaba ya muy avanzado.**

Edward le sonrió misteriosamente "Tengo mis formas"

Bella gruñó "Obviamente"

 **Sonrió como si realmente pudiera leer mis pensamientos, ya que éstos debían de mostrarse con igual claridad en mi rostro.**

— **Todavía nos quedan algunas fechas abiertas, y hay ciertos lugares que estarían encantados de hacer excepciones.**

 **Podía imaginarme las motivaciones que habría detrás de tales excepciones. Y la cantidad de dólares involucrada, también.**

 **Edward se echó a reír ante mi expresión.**

— **¿Vamos? —me preguntó mientras me empujaba hacia la mesa de la cocina.**

 **Charlie se enfurruñó y nos siguió, aunque difícilmente podría quejarse de la actividad prevista en la agenda de aquella noche.**

"Eso era lo que más me irritaba" admitió Charlie algo avergonzado.

 **Llevaba ya un montón de días fastidiándome para que tomara una decisión sobre la universidad.**

 **Limpié rápidamente la mesa mientras Edward organizaba una pila impresionante de formularios. Enarcó una ceja cuando puse Cumbres borrascosas en la encimera. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero Charlie intervino antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario.**

"¿Qué?" preguntó Charlie.

"Edward tiene algo contra todos los libros que me gustan" dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco "Aunque aprendió a apreciarlos"

— **Hablando de solicitudes de universidades, muchacho —dijo con su tono más huraño; siempre intentaba evitar dirigirse a él directamente a Edward, pero cuando lo hacía, le empeoraba el humor—. Bella y yo estábamos hablando del próximo año. ¿Has decidido ya dónde vas a continuar los estudios?**

"Y la pregunta del millón" anunció Emmett como si fuera presentador de televisión.

 **Edward le sonrió y su voz fue amable.**

— **Todavía no. He recibido unas cuantas cartas de aceptación, pero aún estoy valorando mis opciones.**

— **¿Dónde te han aceptado? —presionó él.**

— **Syracuse... Harvard... Dartmouth... y acabo de recibir hoy la de la Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska.**

 **Edward giró levemente el rostro hacia un lado para guiñarme un ojo. Yo sofoqué una risita.**

— **¿Harvard? ¿Dartmouth? —preguntó Charlie, incapaz de ocultar el asombro—.**

"Por eso los mencionaste" le dijo Bella divertida a su esposo.

 **Vaya, eso está muy bien, pero que muy bien. Ya, pero la Universidad de Alaska... realmente no la tendrás en cuenta cuando puedes acceder a estas estupendas universidades. Quiero decir que tu padre no querrá que tú...**

— **A Carlisle siempre le parecen bien mis decisiones sean las que sean —le contestó él con serenidad.**

"A la belleza de ser un adulto" sonrió Edward "Aunque creo que de no ser así igual Carlisle hubiese apoyado mi decisión"

— **Humpf.**

— **¿Sabes qué, Edward? —pregunté con voz alegre, siguiéndole el juego.**

— **¿Qué, Bella?**

 **Señalé el sobre grueso que descansaba encima de la encimera.**

— **¡Yo también acabo de recibir mi aceptación de la Universidad de Alaska!**

— **¡Felicidades! —esbozó una gran sonrisa—. ¡Qué coincidencia!**

Todos resoplaron.

 **Charlie entornó los ojos y paseó la mirada del uno al otro.**

— **Estupendo —murmuró al cabo de un minuto—. Me voy a ver el partido, Bella. Recuerda, a las nueve y media.**

 **Ese era siempre su comentario final.**

— **Esto..., papá, ¿recuerdas la conversación que acabamos de tener sobre mi libertad...?**

 **El suspiró.**

— **De acuerdo. Vale, a las diez y media. El toque de queda continúa en vigor las noches en que haya instituto al día siguiente.**

— **¿Bella ya no está castigada? —preguntó Edward. Aunque yo sabía que él no estaba realmente sorprendido, no pude detectar ninguna nota falsa en el repentino entusiasmo de su voz.**

— **Con una condición —corrigió Charlie entre dientes—. ¿Y a ti qué más te da?**

"Nada aparte del hecho de que él está saliendo con dicha chica" rio Sue.

 **Le fruncí el ceño a mi padre, pero él no lo vio.**

— **Es bueno saberlo —repuso Edward—. Alice está deseando contar con una compañera para ir de compras y estoy seguro de que a Bella le encantará un poco de ambiente urbano —me sonrió.**

"Sí claro" dijo Bella sarcásticamente mientras Alice le sonrió abiertamente a su hermano.

 **Pero Charlie gruñó «¡no!», y su rostro se tornó púrpura.**

— **¡Papá! Pero ¿qué problema hay?**

 **El hizo un esfuerzo para despegar los dientes.**

— **No quiero que vayas a Seattle por ahora.**

— **¿Eh?**

— **Ya te conté aquella historia del periódico. Hay alguna especie de pandilla matando a todo lo que se les pone por delante en Seattle y quiero que te mantengas lejos, ¿vale?**

"Mira Bells incluso tu papá sabe que eres un imán de peligro porque piensa que te puedes encontrar con un asesino en una ciudad tan grande a plena luz del día en medio de un centro comercial atestado de gente" dijo Jacob causalmente.

 **Puse los ojos en blanco.**

— **Papá, hay más probabilidades de que me caiga encima un rayo. Para un día que voy a estar en Seattle no me...**

— **De acuerdo, Charlie —intervino Edward, interrumpiéndome—. En realidad, no me refería a Seattle, sino a Portland. No la llevaría a Seattle de ningún modo. Desde luego que no.**

Charlie suspiró de nuevo ahora sabiendo que él no tenía que preocuparse de ella siempre y cuando tenga a Edward o a Alice cerca. La situación en Seattle debió de ser detestable.

 **Le miré incrédula, pero tenía el periódico de Charlie en las manos y leía la página principal con sumo interés.**

 **Quizás estaba intentando apaciguar a mi padre. La idea de estar en peligro incluso entre los más mortíferos de los humanos en compañía de Alice o Edward era de lo más hilarante.**

"Si tan solo fuera tan simple" musitó Edward entre dientes.

 **Funcionó. Charlie miró a Edward un instante más y después se encogió de hombros.**

— **De acuerdo.**

 **Luego se marchó a zancadas hacia el salón, casi con prisa, quizá porque no quería estropear una salida teatral.**

 **Esperé hasta que encendió la televisión, de modo que Charlie no pudiera oírme.**

— **Pero ¿qué...? —comencé a preguntar.**

— **Espera —dijo Edward, sin levantar la mirada del papel. Tenía los ojos aún pegados a la página cuando empujó el primer formulario en mi dirección—. Creo que puedes reciclar los otros escritos para éste. Tiene las mismas preguntas.**

 **Quizá Charlie continuara a la escucha,**

"Eso o querías asegurarte que llenara es aplicación en particular" murmuró Bella al recordar lo que pasaría después.

Edward rio "Tal vez"

 **por lo que suspiré y comencé a llenar la misma información de siempre: nombre, dirección, estado civil... Levanté los ojos después de unos minutos. Edward miraba a través de la ventana con gesto pensativo. Cuando volví a inclinar la cabeza sobre mi trabajo, me di cuenta de pronto del nombre de la facultad.**

 **Resoplé y puse los papeles a un lado.**

— **¿Bella?**

— **Esto no es serio, Edward. ¿Dartmouth?**

Charlie arqueó las cejas. A diferencia de su hija él no dudaba sus habilidades.

 **Edward cogió el formulario desechado y me lo puso delante otra vez con amabilidad.**

— **Creo que New Hampshire podría gustarte —comentó—. Hay un montón de cursos complementarios para mí por la noche y los bosques están apropiadamente cerca para un excursionista entusiasta, y llenos de fauna salvaje.**

 **Compuso la sonrisa torcida que sabía que no podía resistir. Inspiré profundamente a través de la nariz.**

"Sabía por qué hacías esto y no iba a caer" le aseguró Bella "El ser aceptada en una universidad prestigiosa no iba a elevar tanto mi autoestima hasta el punto de que reconsideraría mi futuro"

— **Te dejaré que me devuelvas el dinero, si eso te hace feliz —me prometió—. Si quieres, puedo hasta cargarte los intereses.**

— **Como si me fueran a admitir en alguna de esas universidades sin el pago de un tremendo soborno. ¿Entrará eso también como parte del préstamo? ¿La nueva ala Cullen de la biblioteca? Ag. ¿Por qué estamos teniendo otra vez esta discusión?**

"Bella" suspiró Edward sacudiendo su cabeza "Con tu mente y curiosidad entusiasta Darthmouth tendría suerte en tenerte"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Lo que tú digas"

— **Por favor, simplemente rellena el formulario, ¿vale, Bella? Hacer la solicitud no te causará ningún daño.**

 **La mandíbula se me quedó floja.**

— **¿Cómo lo sabes? No pienso igual.**

 **Alargué las manos para coger los papeles, pensando en arrugarlos de forma conveniente para tirarlos a la papelera, pero no estaban. Miré la mesa vacía un momento y después a Edward. No parecía que se hubiese movido, pero el formulario probablemente estaba ya guardado en su chaqueta.**

— **¿Qué estás haciendo? —requerí.**

— **Rubrico con tu firma casi mejor que tú, y ya has escrito los datos.**

Bella gruñó. ¿Por qué soportaba a ese tonto de nuevo? Ah sí, porque lo amaba.

— **Te estás pasando con esto, ¿sabes? —susurré, por si acaso Charlie no estaba totalmente concentrado en su partido—. No voy a escribir ninguna solicitud más. Me han aceptado en Alaska y casi puedo pagar la matrícula del primer semestre. Es una coartada tan buena como cualquier otra. No hay necesidad de tirar un montón de dinero, no importa cuánto sea.**

 **Una expresión dolorida se extendió por su rostro.**

— **Bella...**

— **No empieces. Estoy de acuerdo en guardar las formas por el bien de Charlie, pero ambos sabemos que no voy a estar en condiciones de ir a la facultad el próximo otoño. Ni de estar en ningún lugar cerca de la gente.**

"Parece que no estabas en lo correcto" musitó Charlie. Él no sabía mucho acerca de comportamiento de neófitos pero Bella no necesitó tanto tiempo antes de reencontrarse con él. Incluso aunque ella había estado toda tensa y precavida las primeras veces… se estremeció de recordarlo.

Carlisle sonrió "Bella es bastante… dócil para alguien tan joven. No estamos seguros de dónde sale, pero estoy seguro que después leeremos algunas teorías"

 **Mi conocimiento sobre los primeros años de un vampiro era bastante superficial. Edward nunca se había explayado acerca de los detalles, ya que no era su tema favorito, pero me había hecho a la idea de que no era idílico precisamente. El autocontrol era, al parecer, una habilidad que se adquiría con el tiempo. Estaba fuera de cuestión cualquier otra relación que no fuera por correspondencia, a través del correo de la facultad.**

— **Creía que el momento todavía no estaba decidido —me recordó Edward con suavidad—. Puedes disfrutar de un semestre o dos de universidad. Hay un montón de experiencias humanas que aún no has vivido.**

"Me encantan como pelean ustedes" sonrió Emmett "algo me dice que nos divertiremos con esto"

Bella miró desesperada a su esposo, pero éste solo rio.

— **Las tendré luego.**

— **Después ya no serán experiencias humanas. No hay una segunda oportunidad para ser humano, Bella.**

 **Suspiré.**

— **Tienes que ser razonable respecto a la fecha, Edward. Es demasiado arriesgado para tomarlo a la ligera.**

— **Aún no hay ningún peligro —insistió él.**

 **Le fulminé con la mirada. ¿No había peligro? Seguro.**

Muchas personas resoplaron ante eso.

 **Sólo había una sádica vampiresa intentando vengar la muerte de su compañero con la mía, preferiblemente utilizando algún método lento y tortuoso. ¿A quién le preocupaba Victoria? Y claro, también estaban los Vulturi, la familia real de los vampiros con su pequeño ejército de guerreros, que insistían en que mi corazón dejara de latir un día u otro en un futuro cercano, sólo porque no estaba permitido que los humanos supieran de su existencia. Estupendo. No había ninguna razón para dejarse llevar por el pánico.**

 **Incluso con Alice manteniendo la vigilancia Edward confiaba en sus imprecisas visiones del futuro para concedernos un aviso con tiempo era de locos correr el riesgo.**

"Concuerdo con Bella" dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño "Usted confían demasiado en mis habilidades. El último libro es un ejemplo de cuan impredecible es"

"Y aún así os sirvió muy bien en el futuro" murmuró Edward.

Alice sacudió la cabeza "Tuvimos suerte, La próxima vez no será así"

"Si es que hay una próxima vez" le gruñó Edward.

Alice miró hacia el suelo "No es si es que sino cuando"

 **Además, ya había ganado antes esta discusión. La fecha para mi transformación, de forma provisional, se había situado para poco después de mi graduación en el instituto, apenas dentro de unas cuantas semanas.**

"Como te dije" gruñó Edward.

 **Una fuerte punzada de malestar me atravesó el estómago cuando me di cuenta del poco tiempo que quedaba. Resultaba evidente lo necesario de estos cambios, sobre todo porque eran la clave para lo que yo quería más que nada en este mundo, pero era totalmente consciente de Charlie, sentado en la otra habitación, disfrutando de su partido, justo como cualquier otra noche. Y de mi madre Renée, allá lejos en la soleada Florida, que todavía me suplicaba que pasara el verano en la playa con ella y su nuevo marido. Y de Jacob que, a diferencia de mis padres, sí sabría con exactitud lo que estaría ocurriendo cuando yo desapareciera en alguna universidad lejana. Incluso aunque ellos no concibieran sospechas durante mucho tiempo, o yo pudiera evitar las visitas con excusas sobre lo caro de los viajes, mis obligaciones con los estudios o alguna enfermedad, Jacob sabría la verdad.**

 **Durante un momento, la idea de la repulsión que inspiraría a Jacob se sobrepuso a cualquier otra pena.**

— **Bella —murmuró Edward, con el rostro convulso al leer la aflicción en el mío—, no hay prisa. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras.**

— **Quiero darme prisa —susurré, sonriendo débilmente, e intentando hacer un chiste—. Yo también deseo ser un monstruo.**

Todos los vampiros fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo "No es gracioso"

"Lo siento" suspiró Bella sin saber por qué había dicho algo así en primer lugar sabiendo cómo reaccionaría Edward.

 **Apretó los dientes y habló a través de ellos.**

— **No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.**

 **De golpe, puso el periódico húmedo sobre la mesa, entre nosotros. Su dedo señaló el encabezamiento de la página principal.**

 **SE ELEVA EL NÚMERO DE VÍCTIMAS MORTALES, LA POLICÍA TEME LA IMPLICACIÓN DE BANDAS CRIMINALES**

Charlie hizo una mueca. ÉL había estado en lo cierto.

— **¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con lo que estamos hablando?**

— **Los monstruos no son cosa de risa, Bella.**

 **Miré el título otra vez, y después volví la mirada a su expresión endurecida.**

— **¿Es un... vampiro quien ha hecho esto? —murmuré.**

Charlie frunció el ceño "¿Aproximadamente cuántos asesinatos y desapariciones están conectados con… los suyos?" preguntó Charlie, aunque las palabras sonaban como si él acusara a los Cullen de las muertes y destrucciones. _Guau, estoy tomando todo esto con mucha calma._

Carlisle frunció el ceño también "Bastantes. No mucho en esa área como en las grandes ciudades del sur"

"Hasta ahora" musito Charlie entrecerrando sus ojos con recelo "¿A qué juega Victoria? Porque es ella, ¿verdad? Pero solo es un vampiro. No tengo idea de cuán seguido ustedes… se alimentan pero…"

"No accedió Edward "No era solo Victoria"

"¿Quién entonces?" preguntó Charlie "¿Los Vulturi?" palideció de solo pensarlo.

Nadie le respondió y continuaron la lectura.

 **Él sonrió sin un ápice de alegría. Su voz era ahora baja y fría.**

— **Te sorprenderías, Bella, de cuan a menudo los de mi especie somos el origen de los horrores que aparecen en tus noticias humanas. Son fáciles de reconocer cuando sabes dónde mirar. Esta información indica que un vampiro recién transformado anda suelto en Seattle. Sediento de sangre, salvaje y descontrolado, tal y como lo fuimos todos.**

Charlie parpadeó rápidamente ¿Neófitos? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso?

Los ojos de Jasper se hacían cada vea más grandes con los horrores del recuerdo.

 **Refugié mi mirada en el periódico otra vez, evitando sus ojos.**

Emmett frunció el ceño "No debería asustar a mi hermanita así. ¿Y no quería mantenerla toda feliz e ignorante en el primer libro?"

"Las cosas cambian" respondió Edward secamente.

— **Hemos estado vigilando la situación desde hace unas semanas. Ahí están todos los signos, las desapariciones insólitas, siempre de noche, los pocos cadáveres recuperados,**

Charlie se estremeció involuntariamente.

 **la falta de otras evidencias... Sí, un neófito. Y parece que nadie se está haciendo responsable de él —inspiró con fuerza—. Bien, no es nuestro problema. No podemos ni siquiera prestar atención a la situación hasta que no se nos acerque más a casa. Esto pasa siempre. La existencia de monstruos no deja de tener consecuencias monstruosas.**

"¿Los Vulturi… harán algo al respecto?" preguntó Billy "Si les preocupaba tanto por qué no hacían algo?"

Carlisle hizo una mueca "¿Hacer qué? ¿Matar neófitos? Enojaría a su creador y pondría a nuestra familia, incluida Bella, en peligro. Ya teníamos que preocuparnos por Victoria no necesitábamos más enemigos" él suspiró ante la cara de enojo del Quileute "Mira a nosotros tampoco nos gusta y hace unas décadas hubiésemos hecho algo… a pesar de ser fuertes no podemos responsabilizarnos por todo lo que sale mal alrededor. Es un dilema moral eterno pero tenemos que vivir con eso"

Billy asintió con la cabeza. Podía entender su punto aún si no concordaba. Después de todo la manada tampoco había dio a investigar.

 **Intenté no fijarme en los nombres del periódico, pero resaltaban entre el resto de la letra impresa como si estuvieran en negrita. Cinco personas cuya vida había terminado y cuyas familias lloraban su muerte. Es diferente considerar el asesinato en abstracto que cuando tiene nombre y apellidos.** **Maureen Gardiner, Geoífrey Campbell, Grace Razi, Michelle O'Connell, Ronald Albrook.** **Gente que tenía padres, hijos, amigos, animales domésticos, trabajos, esperanzas, planes, recuerdos y un futuro...**

— **A mí no me sucederá lo mismo —murmuré, casi para mí misma—. Tú no dejarás que me comporte así. Viviremos en la Antártida.**

 **Edward bufó, rompiendo la tensión.**

— **Pingüinos. Maravilloso.**

Algunas personas rieron por compromiso pero los nombres de las víctimas inocentes de Victoria resonaban en sus oídos.

Alice y Jasper se miraron pensando en la gente que habían dejado frías y sin vida antes de saber que había otra forma de vivir.

 **Me eché a reír con una risa temblorosa y tiré el periódico fuera de la mesa, de modo que no tuviera que ver esos nombres; golpeó el linóleo con un ruido sordo. Sin duda, Edward habría tenido en cuenta las posibilidades de caza. Él y su familia «vegetariana» todos comprometidos con la protección de la vida humana preferían el sabor de los grandes predadores para satisfacer las necesidades de su dieta.**

— **Alaska, entonces, tal como habíamos planeado. Sólo que nos vendría mejor algo mucho más lejano que Juneau, algún sitio con osos en abundancia.**

— **Mejor —consintió él—. También hay osos polares. Son muy fieros. Y también abundan los lobos.**

"¡Papá!" exclamó Renesmee mientras los lobos se veían horrorizados.

Edward parecía querer ruborizarse "No pretendía decir eso. Lo siento"

 **Se me quedó la boca abierta y expiré todo el aire de golpe, de forma violenta.**

— **¿Qué hay de malo? —me preguntó. Antes de que pudiera recuperarme, comprendió la confusión y todo su cuerpo pareció ponerse rígido—. Vaya, olvídate de los lobos, entonces, si la idea te repugna —su voz sonaba forzada, formal, y tenía los hombros rígidos.**

"Estás empeorando las cosas" dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— **Era mi mejor amigo, Edward —susurré. Dolía usar el tiempo pasado—. Por supuesto que me desagrada la idea.**

— **Perdona mi falta de consideración —dijo, todavía de modo muy formal—. No debería haberlo sugerido.**

— **No te preocupes.**

 **Me miré las manos, cerradas en dos puños sobre la mesa.**

 **Nos sentamos en silencio durante un momento, y después su dedo frío se deslizó bajo mi barbilla, elevándome el rostro. Su expresión era ahora mucho más dulce.**

— **Lo siento. De verdad.**

— **Lo sé. Sé que no es lo mismo. No debería haber reaccionado de ese modo. Es sólo que..., bueno, estaba pensando justo en Jacob antes de que vinieras —dudé. Sus ojos leonados parecían oscurecerse un poco siempre que escuchaba el nombre de Jacob.**

"¿Y aún no te das cuenta que él estaba celoso?" rio Seth.

Bella se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza "Podrías haberme preguntado. De verdad la mitad del tiempo quería tomar a Alice e irnos a algún lugar muy remoto y alejado de hombres"

Edward se rio "Lo siento hermano"

 **Mi voz se tornó suplicante en respuesta—. Charlie dice que Jacob lo está pasando mal. Se siente muy dolido y... es por mi culpa.**

— **Tú no has hecho nada malo, Bella.**

 **Tomé un largo trago de aire.**

— **He de hacer las cosas mejor, Edward. Se lo debo. Y de todos modos, es una de las condiciones de Charlie...**

 **Su rostro cambió mientras hablaba, endureciéndose de nuevo, volviéndose como el de una estatua.**

— **Ya sabes que está fuera de discusión que andes con un licántropo sin protección, Bella.**

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "Por supuesto que Bella necesita un vampiro de esos que desean chuparle la sangre y dejarla seca, para protegerla de un lobo que no tiene ningún instinto natural de lastimarla"

"¿Además del hecho de que olía a nosotros?" preguntó Edward amargamente. "No empieces con eso, sé que fui injusto al respecto. Pero después de lo que pasó con Paul tenía derecho a preocuparme"

Jacob puso los ojos en banco "Como si no te agradar la idea de tener excusas en mi contra"

Edward sonrió sin vergüenza alguna "Eso también"

 **Y el tratado se rompería si alguno de nosotros atravesáramos sus tierras. ¿Quieres que empecemos una guerra?**

"Culpa…" sonrió Alice "¿Por qué todos son tan malos con la pobre Bella en el inicio de este libro?"

— **¡Claro que no!**

— **Pues entonces no hay necesidad de discutir más sobre esto —**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "No pedía permiso, ¿sabes?"

"Y aun así escuchaste… por un tiempo al menos" dijo él.

"¿Te refieres hasta la siguiente vez que tuviéramos esa pelea? Sonrió Bella.

 **dejó caer la mano y miró hacia otro lado, buscando cambiar de tema. Sus ojos se pararon en algún lugar detrás de mí y sonrió, aunque continuaron precavidos—. Me alegra que Charlie te deje salir. Tienes realmente necesidad de hacerle una visita a la librería. No me puedo creer que te estés leyendo otra vez Cumbres borrascosas. Pero ¿es que no te lo sabes de memoria ya?**

— **No todos tenemos memoria fotográfica —le contesté, en tono cortés.**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza "Le dejas cambiar el tema. Me sorprendes"

Bella le sonrió en una forma bastante siniestra "No es cierto"

— **Memoria fotográfica o no, me cuesta entender que te guste. Los personajes son gente horrible que se dedica a arruinar la vida de los demás. No comprendo cómo se ha terminado poniendo a Heathcliff y Cathy a la altura de parejas como Romeo y Julieta**

"Pareces haber superado tu odio por Romeo parece" bromearon.

 **o Elizabeth Bennet y Darcy. No es una historia de amor, sino de odio.**

"Pero queda bien" dijo Emily. No había leído el libro hace tiempo pero recordaba bastante el argumento "Tanto como Romeo y Julieta durante el último libro"

"Tienes razón" notó Bella sin saber si lo había pensado realmente antes.

— **Tú tienes serios problemas con los clásicos —le repliqué.**

— **Quizás es porque no me impresiona la antigüedad de las cosas —sonrió, evidentemente satisfecho al pensar que había conseguido distraerme—.**

Edward suspiro desesperadamente. Debió de haber sido algo mejor.

 **Pero de verdad, en serio, ¿por qué lo lees una y otra vez? —sus ojos se llenaron de vitalidad, encendidos por un súbito interés, intentando, otra vez, desentrañar la intrincada forma de trabajar de mi mente. Se inclinó a lo largo de la mesa para acunar mi rostro en su mano—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que te interesa tanto?**

 **Su sincera curiosidad me desarmó.**

— **No estoy segura —le contesté, luchando por mantener la coherencia mientras su mirada, de forma involuntaria, dispersaba mis pensamientos—. Creo que tiene que ver con el concepto de lo inevitable. El hecho de que nada puede separarlos, ni el egoísmo de ella, ni la maldad de él, o incluso la muerte, al final...**

"Eso es interesante" notó Alice. Después de todo ella sabía algo acerca de lo inevitable.

 **Su rostro se volvió pensativo mientras sopesaba mis palabras. después de un momento sonrió con ganas de burla.**

— **Sigo pensando que sería una historia mejor si alguno de ellos poseyera alguna cualidad que lo redimiese.**

"Ya... de verdad debo leer ese libro" dijo Seth "Tengo el presentimiento de que hablarán de eso por un rato"

 **Espero que tú tengas más sentido común que eso, que enamorarte de algo tan... maligno.**

— **Es un poco tarde para mí el ponerme a considerar de quién enamorarme —le señalé—, pero incluso sin necesidad de la advertencia, creo que me he apañado bastante bien.**

 **Se rio en silencio.**

— **Me alegra que pienses eso.**

— **Bien, y yo espero que seas lo suficientemente listo para mantenerte lejos de alguien tan egoísta. Catherine es realmente el origen de todo el problema, no Heathcliff.**

— **-Estaré en guardia —me prometió.**

Bella rio.

 **Suspiré. Se le daba muy bien distraerme.**

 **Puse mi mano sobre la suya para sostenerla contra mi rostro.**

— **Necesito ver a Jacob.**

 **Cerró los ojos.**

— **No.**

— **En realidad, no es tan peligroso —le dije, en tono de súplica—. Solía pasarme antes el día en La Push, con todos ellos, y nunca me ocurrió nada.**

 **Pero ahí cometí un desliz. La voz me falló al final cuando me di cuenta de que estaba diciendo una mentira. No era verdad que no hubiera pasado nada. Un recuerdo relampagueó en mi mente, el de un enorme lobo gris acuclillado para saltar, con sus dientes, afilados como dagas, dirigidos hacia mí..., y las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar con el eco del pánico en mi memoria.**

"No pienses que no noté eso" musitó Edward "A pesar de lo que hayas pensado en el momento no solo estaba siendo un novio celoso que trataba de alejarte de personas a quienes quieres"

Bella asintió aunque era innecesario. Jampas había pensado así.

 **Edward oyó cómo se aceleraba mi corazón y asintió como si yo hubiera reconocido la mentira en voz alta.**

— **Los licántropos son inestables. Algunas veces, la gente que está cerca de ellos termina herida. Algunas otras veces, incluso muerta.**

Sue frunció el ceño "Eso es poco probable. De todas nuestras leyendas solo puedo pensar de pocas veces en que un lobo lastimó a un humano inocente. Y no tiene nada que ver con mantenernos clamados, nuestros ancestros siempre se preocuparon por eso"

Edwards se encogió de hombros "No sabía eso. Y tenía mis propias experiencias que eran poco halagadoras"

"Pero tú eres el enemigo" le recordó Edward "Solo porque somos más agresivos a su alrededor no significa que nos enloquecemos cada vez que sucede algo mal"

"Como dije, no sabía" le recordó Edward y sonriendo añadió "Y no pensaba tomar riesgos"

 **Quería negarlo, pero otra imagen detuvo mi refutación. Vi en mi mente de nuevo el que alguna vez fue el bello rostro de Emily Young, ahora marcado por un trío de cicatrices oscuras que arrancaban de la esquina de su ojo derecho y habían deformado su boca hasta convertirla para siempre en una mueca torcida.**

Sam hizo una mueca.

 **El esperó, triunfante pero triste, a que yo recobrara la voz.**

— **No los conoces —murmuré.**

— **Los conozco mejor de lo que crees, Bella. Estuve aquí la última vez.**

Jacob arqueó las cejas.

Edward le puso los ojos en blanco "Lo siento mi yo del pasado debió de haberse ido de tu memoria"

— **¿La última vez?**

— **Llevamos cruzándonos con los hombres lobo desde hace setenta años. Nos acabábamos de establecer cerca de Hoquiam. Fue antes de que llegaran Alice y Jasper. Los sobrepasábamos en número, pero eso no los hubiera frenado a la hora de luchar si no hubiera sido por Carlisle. Se las compuso para convencer a Ephraim Black de que la coexistencia era posible y por ese motivo hicimos el pacto.**

"¿Fue porque los superaban en números?" preguntó Charlie a Billy aunque fue Emmett el que contestó.

"No lo creo. Ephraim era un gran tipo aunque un poco a la antigua. Su política era la de vivir y dejar que el resto viva. Mientras no lastimáramos a nadie no iba a arriesgar a sus hermanos. Y sabía que ayudaríamos a que no hayan problemas con más de nuestra especie"

Billy asintió "Eso parece encajar con la historia. Siempre se dice que fue Ephraim quien convenció al resto de ancianos de desarrollar el tratado"

 **El nombre del tatarabuelo de Jacob me sorprendió.**

— **Creíamos que su linaje había muerto con Ephraim —susurró Edward, y sonaba casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—, que la mutación genética que permitía la transformación había desaparecido con él —se interrumpió y me miró de forma acusadora—. Pero tu mala suerte parece que se acrecienta cada vez más. ¿Te das cuenta de que tu atracción insaciable por todo lo letal ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer retornar de la extinción a una manada de cánidos mutantes? Desde luego, si pudiéramos embotellar tu mala fortuna, tendríamos entre manos un arma de destrucción masiva.**

"Aunque eso podía ser cierto fue gracias a ustedes que comenzamos a cambiar! Explicó Sam aliviado de notar que no había resentimiento en su voz.

Aún así los vampiros se miraron algo culpables.

 **Pasé de sus ganas de tomarme el pelo, ya que me había llamado la atención su suposición: ¿lo decía en serio?**

— **Pero yo no les he hecho regresar, ¿no te das cuenta?**

— **¿Cuenta de qué?**

— **Mi pésima suerte no tiene nada que ver con eso. Los licántropos han regresado cuando lo han hecho los vampiros.**

 **Edward me clavó la mirada, con el cuerpo inmovilizado por la sorpresa.**

"Así que de verdad no sabían" musitó Jacob. Sabía que algunos miembros de la manada de Sam aún no se creían eso.

Carlisle parecía avergonzado "Nunca hubiésemos venido de saberlo. Tratamos de preservar vidas, no destruirlas"

"Bueno yo no me quejo" indicó Seth contento "¿Por qué no continúas Bella?"

— **Jacob me dijo que la presencia de tu familia fue lo que precipitó todo. Pensé que estabas informado...**

 **Entrecerró los ojos.**

— **¿Y eso es lo que piensan?**

"Es cierto" dijo Jacob simplemente.

— **Edward, atiende a los hechos. Vinisteis hace setenta años y aparecieron los licántropos; volvéis ahora y aparecen de nuevo. ¿No te das cuenta de que es más que una coincidencia?**

 **Pestañeó y su mirada se relajó.**

— **Esa teoría le va a parecer a Carlisle muy interesante.**

— **Teoría —contesté con mala cara.**

Así como muchos de los lobos quienes sabían cómo funcionaba su transformación.

"Ya está probado" musitó Carlisle con tristeza algunos decibeles muy bajos para el oído humano "Si la pelea no los neófitos no fue suficiente entonces lo que pasó con los Vulturi después definitivamente lo fue"

 **Se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando sin ver la lluvia, a través de la ventana. Supuse que estaría ponderando el hecho de que fuera la presencia de su familia la que estuviera convirtiendo a los locales en lobos gigantes.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

— **Interesante, aunque no cambia nada —murmuró tras un instante—. La situación continúa como está.**

 **Traduje esto con bastante facilidad: nada de amigos licántropos.**

 **Sabía que debía ser paciente con Edward. La cuestión no estaba en que fuera irrazonable, sino en que simplemente, no lo entendía.**

Leah resopló. Ella no veía la diferencia pero suponía que solo con amor lo vería.

 **No tenía idea de cuánto era lo que le debía a Jacob Black, varias veces mi vida, y quizá también, mi cordura.**

Edward hizo una mueca.

 **No quería hablar con nadie acerca de aquel tiempo yermo y estéril, y menos aún con él, que con su marcha sólo había intentado defenderme, salvar mi alma. No podía considerarle culpable por todas aquellas estupideces que yo había cometido en su ausencia, o del dolor que había sufrido.**

 **Pero él sí.**

 **Por ello tenía que poner mis ideas en palabras con muchísimo cuidado.**

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor. A pesar de todo hubiese sido mejor si Bella hubiese dicho la verdad desde el principio. Si ella le hubiera dicho que la lastimaba… no había dudas que se hubiese retractado con tal de hacerla feliz. Pero por supuesto ella se preocupaba demasiado por él como para hacer algo así.

 **Me levanté y caminé alrededor de la mesa. Me abrió los brazos y yo me senté en el regazo de mi novio, acurrucándome dentro de su frío y pétreo abrazo. Le miré las manos mientras hablaba.**

— **Por favor, sólo escúchame un minuto. Esto es algo mucho más importante que el capricho de no querer desprenderse de un viejo amigo. Jacob está sufriendo —mi voz tembló al pronunciar la palabra—. No puedo dejar de ayudarle ahora, justo cuando me necesita, simplemente porque no es humano todo el tiempo. Estuvo a mi lado cuando yo me había convertido también en... algo no del todo humano. No te haces una idea de cómo fue... —dudé, porque los brazos de Edward se habían puesto rígidos a mi alrededor, con los puños cerrados y los tendones resaltando—. Si Jacob no me hubiera ayudado... No estoy segura de qué hubieras encontrado cuando volviste. Le debo mucho más de lo que crees, Edward.**

 **Levanté el rostro con cautela para mirarle. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa.**

— **Nunca me perdonaré por haberte abandonado —susurró—, ni aunque viva cien mil años.**

"Sí que tienes mente cerrada" suspiró Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **Presioné mi mano contra su rostro frío y esperé hasta que suspiró y abrió los ojos.**

— **Sólo pretendías hacer lo correcto. Y estoy segura de que habría funcionado con alguien menos chiflado que yo. Además, ahora estás aquí y eso es lo único que importa.**

— **Si no me hubiera ido no tendrías necesidad de arriesgar tu vida para consolar a un perro.**

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco "Que dije"

 **Me estremecí. Estaba acostumbrada a Jacob y sus comentarios despectivos de chupasangre, sanguijuela, parásito, pero me sonó mucho más duro al oírlo en su voz aterciopelada.**

"Y perro no es ni tan malo" sonrió Jacob "¿Parece que yo gané esta, eh?"

"Tal vez ella solo esperaba que yo fuese el más maduro" le sonrió Edward,

Renesmee hizo una mueca que dejaba en claro que pensaba de que su padre y Jacob se llamaran por nombre denigrantes.

— **No sé cómo decirlo de forma adecuada —comentó Edward, y su tono era sombrío—. Supongo que incluso te sonará cruel, pero ya he estado muy cerca de perderte en el pasado. Ahora sé qué se siente en ese caso y no voy a tolerar que te expongas a ninguna clase de peligro.**

"No estás en condiciones de decir eso" gruñó Charlie aunque concordaba un poco con Edward. A pesar de cuanto le agradaba Jacob, Bella si parecía ponerse en peligro a su lado y no solo lo relacionado con cosas de lobos. Motocicletas, acantilados…

— **Tienes que confiar en mí en este asunto. Estaré bien.**

 **El dolor volvió a aflorar en su rostro.**

— **Por favor, Bella —murmuró.**

 **Fijé la mirada en sus ojos dorados, repentinamente llenos de fuego.**

— **¿Por favor, qué?**

— **Por favor, hazlo por mí. Por favor, haz un esfuerzo consciente por mantenerte a salvo. Yo hago todo lo que puedo, pero apreciaría un poco de ayuda.**

— **Me lo tomaré en serio —contesté en voz baja.**

— **¿Es que realmente no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te quiero?**

 **Me apretó más fuerte contra su pecho duro acomodando mi cabeza bajo su barbilla. Presioné los labios contra su cuello frío como la nieve.**

— **Lo que sí sé es cuánto te quiero yo —repuse.**

— **Eso es comparar un árbol con todo un bosque.**

Bella le hizo una meuca a su esposo "Los sentimiento humanos pueden ser menos vívidos pro eso no los hace menos complicados ni reales"

 **Puse los ojos en blanco, pero él no pudo verme.**

— **Imposible.**

 **Me besó la parte superior de la cabeza y suspiró.**

— **Nada de hombres lobo.**

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Claro. Y Bella te obedecerá como la niña buena que no es" se burló Emmett.

— **No voy a pasar por eso. Tengo que ver a Jacob.**

— **Entonces tendré que detenerte.**

 **Sonaba completamente confiado en que no sería un problema para él.**

 **Yo estaba convencida de que llevaba razón.**

Emily frunció el ceño. Sabía que él era sobreprotector pero las cosas se salían de la mano.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza tristemente "No te quiero ver cuando comiencen a actuar las hormonas de nuestra pequeña pateadora"

Edward se horrorizó inmediatamente al pensarlo.

Bella miró a su esposo y suspiró "Renesmee, querida cuando notes que tu padres se ha vuelto loco cuenta con mi ayuda, ¿sí?"

Renesmee rio, aunque pensaba que no necesitaba la ayuda de su mamá para hacer que su papá le deje hacer todo lo que quiera.

— **Bueno, eso ya lo veremos —faroleé de todos modos—. Todavía es mi amigo.**

 **Sentía la nota de Jacob en mi bolsillo, como si de pronto pesara tres kilos. Podía oír sus palabras con su propia voz y parecía estar de acuerdo con Edward, algo que no iba a pasar nunca en la realidad.**

 **«Eso no cambia nada. Lo siento».**

"Listo" dijo Bella.

"Es mi turno entonces" dijo Charlie tomando el libro.


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **EVASIÓN**

 **Era extraño, pero me sentía optimista mientras caminaba desde la clase de español a la cafetería, y no se debía sólo a que fuese cogida de la mano del ser más perfecto del planeta, aunque sin duda, esto también contaba.**

 **Quizá se debía a que mi sentencia se había cumplido y volvía a ser una mujer libre otra vez.**

Charlie rio, aliviado de haber liberado a Bella antes de lo planeado. Al parecer le hizo muy bien a ella.

 **O quizá no tenía que ver del todo conmigo. Más bien podía ser la atmósfera de libertad que se respiraba en todo el campus. Al instituto se le estaba acabando la cuerda, y en concreto para los veteranos, había una evidente emoción en el aire.**

 **Teníamos la libertad tan cerca que casi podíamos tocarla, degustarla. Había signos por todas partes. Los posters se apelotonaban en las paredes de la cafetería y las papeleras mostraban un colorido despliegue de folletos que rebosaban los bordes: notas para recordar comprar el anuario y tarjetas de graduación; plazos para encargar togas, sombreros y borlas; pliegos de argumentos en papel fluorescente de los de tercero haciendo campaña para delegados de clase; ominosos anuncios adornados con rosas para el baile de fin de curso de ese año. El gran baile era el fin de semana siguiente, pero le había hecho prometer a Edward firmemente que no me haría pasar por aquello otra vez.**

"Supongo que ya tuviste esa experiencia humana" rio Alice "No es que yo no la hubiese disfrutado"

 **Después de todo, yo ya había tenido esa experiencia humana.**

 **No, seguramente lo que me hacía sentirme tan ligera era mi reciente libertad personal. El final del curso no me resultaba tan placentero como parecía serlo para el resto de los estudiantes. En realidad, me ponía al borde de las náuseas cuando pensaba en ello. De todos modos, intentaba no hacerlo.**

Edward arqueó una ceja.

 **Pero era difícil escapar a un tema tan de actualidad como la graduación.**

— **¿Habéis enviado ya vuestras tarjetas? —preguntó Ángela cuando Edward y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa. Se había recogido el cabello marrón claro en una improvisada coleta en vez de su habitual peinado liso, y había un brillo casi desquiciado en sus ojos.**

"Parece que ella no lo ha hecho" rio Jacob.

Leah puso los ojos en blanco "La graduación es un tema serio" le recordó ella "Claro que no esperaré que lo entiendas"

"Mira quien habla" resopló Jacob "¿Acaso no te dormiste durante l mayoría de tu ceremonia?"

Leah solo resopló en respuesta.

 **Alice y Ben estaban allí ya también, uno a cada lado de Ángela. Ben estaba concentrado leyendo un cómic, con las gafas deslizándosele por la pequeña nariz. Alice escudriñó mi soso conjunto de téjanos y camiseta de manera que me hizo sentir cohibida.**

Alice le envió una mala mirada a su hermana "Y deberías"

Bella lanzó sus manos al aire "Tranquila querida hermana, he sido una chica buena últimamente"

"Es cierto" admitió Alice ojeando el atuendo de Bella "Pero aún rompes toda las prendas cada vez…"

"Sigan leyendo" interrumpió Bella apresuradamente.

 **Probablemente estaba urdiendo ya otro cambio de imagen. Suspiré. Mi actitud indiferente ante la moda era una espina constante en su costado. Si la dejara, me vestiría a diario puede que hasta varias veces al día como si fuera una muñeca de papel en tres dimensiones y tamaño gigante.**

"No eso te haría una verdadera muñeca" indicó Renesmee. A ella no le importaban los arreglos de Alice en su ropa siempre y cuando ella decidiera el conjunto del día. Peor podía entender la aversión de su madre por aquellas actividades así que generalmente se encargaba de enfocar la atención de Alice en su guardarropas y el no de su madre.

— **No —le contesté a Ángela—. No hay necesidad, la verdad. Renée ya sabe que me gradúo. ¿Y a quién más se lo voy a decir?**

— **¿Y tú qué, Alice?**

 **Ella sonrió.**

— **Ya está todo controlado.**

Los que no eran vampiros la miraron confundidos.

"¿A quién le escribiste?" preguntó Seth.

Alice sonrió "A nadie. Pero si llamé al clan de Denali y les dejé saber que estaba oficialmente fuera del colegio de nuevo y abierta a invitaciones"

— **Qué suerte —suspiró Ángela—. Mi madre tiene primos a miles y espera que las manuscriba una por una. Me voy a quedar sin mano. No puedo retrasarlo más y sólo de pensarlo...**

— **Yo te ayudaré —me ofrecí—. Si no te importa mi mala caligrafía.**

 **Seguro que a Charlie le gustaría esto. Vi sonreír a Edward por el rabillo del ojo. También a él le gustaba la idea, seguro, de que yo cumpliera las condiciones de Charlie sin implicar a ningún hombre lobo. Ángela parecía aliviada.**

— **Eres un encanto. Me pasaré por tu casa cuando quieras.**

— **La verdad es que preferiría pasarme por la tuya si te va bien. Estoy harta de estar en la mía. Charlie me levantó el castigo anoche —sonreí ampliamente mientras anunciaba las buenas noticias.**

— **¿De verdad? —me preguntó Ángela, con sus siempre amables ojos castaños iluminados por una dulce excitación—. Creía que habías dicho que era para toda la vida.**

— **Me sorprende aún más que a ti. Estaba segura de que, al menos, tendría que terminar el instituto antes de que me liberara.**

Charlie asintió ensimismado en sus pensamientos "No hubiera sido tan cruel como para encerrarte también durante el verano, especialmente considerando el hecho de que tus amigos ya se iban todos a sus distintas universidades. Hubiese hecho la excepción con todo lo de la graduación"

— **¡Vaya, eso es estupendo, Bella! Hemos de salir por ahí para celebrarlo.**

— **No te puedes hacer idea de lo bien que me suena eso.**

— **¿Y qué podríamos hacer? —caviló Alice, con su rostro iluminándose ante las distintas posibilidades. Las ideas de Alice generalmente eran demasiado grandiosas para mí**

"¿Solo grandiosas?" preguntaron irónicamente.

 **y leí en sus ojos justo eso, cómo entraba en acción su tendencia a llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.**

— **Sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando, Alice, dudo que pueda disfrutar de tanta libertad.**

— **Si estás libre, lo estás, ¿no? —insistió ella.**

— **Estoy segura de que aun así hay límites, como por ejemplo, las fronteras de los Estados Unidos.**

Charlie se quedó blanco "Y el quedarse dentro del estado hubiese estado mucho mejor"

 **Ángela y Ben se echaron a reír, pero Alice hizo una mueca, realmente disgustada.**

Charlie meneó la cabeza divertido y asombrado al mismo tiempo _¿Por qué me sorprendo de nuevo? Acaban de regresa de Italia y yo nunca me enteré._

— **Y entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta noche? —insistió de nuevo.**

— **Nada. Mira, vamos a darle un par de días hasta que comprobemos que no va de guasa.**

Charlie frunció el ceño "Por supuesto que no lo estaba"

"Es cierto" le sonrió Bella "Pero Alice no necesitaba saber eso"

"¡Oye!" le reclamó la aludida ofendida.

 **Además, de todas formas, estamos entre semana.**

— **Entonces, lo celebraremos este fin de semana —el entusiasmo de Alice era incontenible.**

— **Seguro —repuse, pensando aplacarla con eso.**

Alice le frunció el ceño a Bella "Sabes nunca celebramos eso"

"Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso" rio Bella.

"¿En verdad necesitamos una excusa?" preguntó Alice.

 **Yo sabía que no iba a hacer nada demasiado descabellado; resultaba más fiable tomarse las cosas con calma con Charlie. Darle la oportunidad de apreciar lo madura y digna de confianza que me había vuelto antes de pedirle ningún favor.**

 **Ángela y Alice empezaron a charlar evaluando las distintas posibilidades; Ben se unió a la conversación, apartando sus tebeos a un lado. Mi atención se dispersó. Me sorprendía darme cuenta de que el tema de mi libertad de pronto no me parecía, tan gratificante como se me antojaba hacía sólo unos minutos.**

"es entendible. Con solo agregarles Alice… ¡auch!" gruñó Jacob sobándose un reciente moretón en las costillas cortesía de la pequeña vampira.

 **Cuando empezaron a discutir sobre qué cosas podíamos hacer en Port Ángeles o quizás en Hoquiam, empecé a sentirme contrariada.**

 **No me llevó mucho tiempo descubrir de dónde procedía mi agitación.**

 **Desde que me despedí de Jacob Black**

"Mira perro es tu culpa"

 **en el bosque contiguo a mi casa, me veía agobiada por la invasión persistente e incómoda de una imagen mental concreta. Se introducía en mis pensamientos de vez en cuando, como la irritante alarma de un reloj programado para sonar cada media hora, llenándome la cabeza con la imagen de Jacob contraída por la pena. Éste era el último recuerdo que tenía de él.**

 **Cuando la molesta visión me invadió otra vez, supe exactamente por qué no me sentía satisfecha con mi libertad. Porque era incompleta.**

 **Sí, desde luego, yo podía ir a cualquier sitio que quisiera, excepto a La Push, para ver a Jacob. Le fruncí el ceño a la mesa. Tenía que haber algún tipo de terreno intermedio.**

Renesmee le frunció el ceño a su padre "¿Vas a estar así por un tiempo, verdad?"

Edward acarició su mentón "Sí, acerca de eso…" dejó de hablar viéndose incómodo.

"Ambos nos comportamos como idiotas" dijo Jacob simplemente aunque se veía tan avergonzado como Edward "Y sí, no va a parar hasta dentro de un buen tiempo"

"También hice algunas malas decisiones# admitió Bella "Y papá también"

Charlie miró a su hija "¿Qué?"

Bella arqueó una ceja y Charlie se ruborizó "Ok supongo que todos tenemos algo de que arrepentirnos"

"¿Los otros también?" preguntó Nessie con el ceño fruncido sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda. Ella nunca había visto a su familia tan… angustiados como niños encontrados rayando las paredes.

Leah miró con determinación hacia otro lado.

Rosalie, en cambio, parecía casi tan ansiosa como su sobrina aunque solo por motivos diferentes, recordando una cierta conversación que había con Bella y estaba segura que como mínimo sería mencionada, Solo esperaba que en el libro no entren en mucho detalle.

— **¿Alice? ¡Alice!**

 **La voz de Ángela me sacó de mi ensueño. Sacudía enérgicamente mi mano frente al rostro de Alice, inexpresivo y con la mirada en trance. Alice tenía esa expresión que yo conocía tan bien, una expresión capaz de enviar un ramalazo de pánico a través de mi cuerpo.**

Todos se miraron entre sí, preocupados. Era obvio que debía ser serio para que se ella desconcentrado de manera tan obvia.

 **La mirada ausente de sus ojos me dijo que estaba viendo algo muy distinto, pero tanto o más real que la escena mundana que se desarrollaba en el comedor que nos rodeaba. Algo que estaba por venir, algo que ocurriría pronto. Sentí cómo la sangre abandonaba mi rostro.**

 **Entonces Edward rio, un sonido relajado, muy natural. Ángela y Ben se volvieron para mirarle, pero mis ojos estaban trabados en Alice, que se sobresaltó de pronto, como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada por debajo de la mesa.**

Todos se rieron.

"Bueno tenía que hacer algo" dijo Edward en defensa propia aunque parecía querer reír también.

— **¿Qué, te has echado una siestecita, Alice? —se burló Edward.**

 **Alice volvió en sí misma.**

— **Lo siento, supongo que me he adormilado.**

— **Echarse un sueñecito es mejor que enfrentarse a dos horas más de clase —comentó Ben.**

 **Alice se sumergió de nuevo en la conversación mucho más animada que antes, tal vez en exceso; entonces, vi cómo sus ojos se clavaban en los de Edward, sólo por un momento, y cómo después volvían a fijarse en Ángela antes de que nadie se diera cuenta. Edward parecía tranquilo mientras jugueteaba absorto con uno de los mechones de mi pelo.**

 **Esperé con ansiedad la oportunidad de preguntarle en qué consistía la visión de su hermana, pero la tarde transcurrió sin que estuviéramos ni un minuto a solas...**

 **...lo cual me pareció raro, casi se me antojó deliberado.**

Charlie frunció el ceño incluso más ansioso acerca de la visión que antes.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza "¿Y Alice cree que soy sobreprotector? Murmuró él "Haría de todo por ella, pero ¿ponerme a charlar con un chico a quien le gusta ella? No lo creo"

 **Tras el almuerzo, Edward acomodó su paso al de Ben para hablar de unos deberes que yo sabía que ya había terminado. Después, siempre nos encontrábamos con alguien entre clases, aunque lo normal hubiera sido que hubiéramos tenido unos minutos para nosotros, como solía ocurrir. Cuando sonó el último timbre, Edward eligió entablar conversación con Mike Newton, de entre todos los que se encontraban por allí, acompasando su paso al de Mike mientras éste se dirigía al aparcamiento. Yo les seguía, dejando que él me remolcase.**

 **Escuché, llena de confusión, cómo Mike contestaba las inusualmente amables preguntas de Edward. Al parecer, Mike había tenido problemas con su coche.**

— **...así que lo único que hice fue cambiarle la batería —decía en este momento. Sus ojos iban y venían con cautela y rapidez del rostro de Edward al suelo. El pobre Mike estaba tan desconcertado como yo.**

— **¿Y no serán quizá los cables? —sugirió Edward.**

— **Podría ser. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de coches —admitió Mike—. Necesito que alguien le eche una ojeada, pero no me puedo permitir llevarlo a Dowling.**

 **Abrí la boca para sugerir a mi mecánico,**

Jasper rio "Bueno eso hubiera sido interesante"

 **pero la cerré de un golpe. Mi mecánico estaba muy ocupado esos días, andando por ahí en forma de lobo gigante.**

— **Yo sí tengo alguna idea. Puedo echarle una ojeada, si quieres —le ofreció Edward—. En cuanto deje a Alice y Bella en casa.**

 **Mike y yo miramos a Edward con la boca abierta.**

— **Eh... gracias —murmuró Mike cuando se recobró—. Pero me tengo que ir a trabajar. A lo mejor algún otro día.**

— **Cuando quieras.**

— **Nos vemos —Mike se subió a su coche, sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo.**

 **El Volvo de Edward, con Alice ya dentro, estaba sólo a dos coches del de Mike.**

— **¿De qué va todo esto? —barboté mientras Edward me abría la puerta del copiloto.**

— **Sólo intentaba ayudarle —repuso Edward.**

 **Y en ese momento, Alice, que esperaba en el asiento de atrás, comenzó a balbucear a toda velocidad.**

— **Realmente no eres tan buen mecánico, Edward. Sería mejor que permitieras a Rosalie echarle una ojeada esta noche, por si quieres quedar bien con Mike; no vaya a darle por pedirte ayuda, ya sabes. Aunque lo que estaría divertido de verdad sería verle la cara si fuera Rosalie la que se ofreciera...**

Todos rieron mientras Rosalie parecía haberse tragado algo agrio.

"Me pregunto qué le hubiese sorprendido más, el que Rosalie le ayudase, o el que Jacob lo hiciera" preguntó Seth.

"No quisiera averiguar" dijo Rosalie estremeciéndose. No necesitaba leer las mentes para entender que significaban las miradas que los tipos como Mike suelen darle.

 **Bueno, tal vez no sería muy buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que se supone que está al otro lado del país, en la universidad. Cierto, sería una mala idea. De todas formas, supongo que podrás apañarte con el coche de Mike. total, lo único que te viene grande es la puesta a punto de un buen coche deportivo italiano, requiere más finura. Y hablando de Italia y de los deportivos que robé allí, todavía me debes un Porsche .amarillo. Y no sé si quiero esperar hasta Navidades para tenerlo...**

"¡Guau, sí que puedes hablar!" exclamó Jacob "Estoy sorprendido, pensé que no querrías ocultarle nada a Bella"

"No quería hacerlo" admitió Alice "Pero estaba en pánico, y Edward estaba en pánico y el que Bella esté en pánico no haría bien a nadie"

 **Después de un minuto, dejé de escucharla, dejando que su voz rápida se convirtiera sólo en un zumbido de fondo mientras me armaba de paciencia.**

 **Me daba la impresión de que Edward estaba intentando evitar mis preguntas. Estupendo. De todos modos, pronto estaríamos a solas. Nada más era cuestión de tiempo.**

 **También él parecía estar dándose cuenta del asunto. Dejó a Alice al comienzo del acceso a la finca de los Cullen, aunque llegados a este punto, casi creí que la iba a llevar hasta la puerta y luego a acompañarla dentro.**

"No, eso ya hubiese sido bastante obvio" rio Edward.

"Como si estuviese haciendo un buen trabajo siendo sutil" resopló Emmett "Pero es sorprendente cuanto nota Bella. Podemos decir que ella no puede actuar pero parecer tener sus formas de ocultarte las cosas"

"Es cierto" admitió Edward frunciendo el ceño. A veces desea que Bella no fuese tan secretiva.

 **Cuando salió, Alice le dirigió una mirada perspicaz. Edward parecía completamente relajado.**

— **Luego nos vemos —le dijo; y después, aunque de forma muy ligera, asintió.**

Bella arqueó las cejas "¿De qué iba eso?"

"Alice te vio cuestionándome" respondió Edward.

 **Alice se volvió y desapareció entre los árboles.**

 **Estaba tranquilo cuando le dio la vuelta al coche y se encaminó hacia Forks. Yo esperé, preguntándome si sacaría el tema por sí mismo.**

" No lo hará" suspiró Esme mirando a Edward algo molesta.

 **No lo hizo, y eso me puso tensa. ¿Qué era lo que había visto Alice a la hora del almuerzo? Algo que no deseaba contarme, así que intenté pensar en un motivo por el que le gustaría mantener el secreto. Quizá sería mejor prepararme antes de preguntar. No quería perder los nervios y hacerle pensar que no podía manejarlo, fuera lo que fuera.**

 **Así que continuamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa de Charlie.**

— **Esta noche no tienes muchos deberes —comentó él.**

— **Aja —asentí.**

— **¿Crees que me permitirá entrar otra vez?**

— **No le ha dado ninguna pataleta cuando has venido a buscarme para ir al instituto.**

 **Sin embargo, estaba segura de que Charlie se iba a poner de malas bien rápido en el momento en que llegara a casa y se encontrara con Edward allí. Quizá sería buena idea que preparara algo muy especial para la cena.**

Todos rieron al tempo que Charlie se ruborizaba. Como ella había notado se le hacía difícil estar molesto cuando se encontraba los maravillosos dotes culinarios de su hija.

 **Una vez dentro, me encaminé hacia las escaleras seguida por Edward. Se recostó sobre mi cama, y miró sin ver por la ventana, completamente ajeno a mi nerviosismo.**

Edward sonrió un poco. Podía parecer no nótalo pero estaba demasiado atento al pánico en los ojos de Bella y su arrítmico corazón. Pero eso solo le ayudaba en su resolución de no decirle nada a Bella.

 **Guardé mi bolso y encendí el ordenador. Tenía pendiente un correo electrónico de mi madre y a ella le daba un ataque de pánico cuando tardaba mucho en contestarle. Tabaleé con los dedos sobre la mesa, mientras esperaba a que mi decrépito ordenador comenzara a encenderse resollando; golpeaba el tablero de forma entrecortada, mostrando mi ansiedad.**

 **De pronto, sentí sus dedos sobre los míos, manteniéndolos quietos.**

— **Parece que estás algo nerviosa hoy, ¿no? —murmuró.**

 **Levanté la mirada, intentando soltar una contestación sarcástica, pero su rostro estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.**

"Parece que recién nota el efecto que tiene en ti" rio Alice "Solo me pregunto cuanto te falta a ti para que notes lo mismo en él"

Bella juraría sentir el calor en sus mejillas. A veces la falta de sangre parecía una verdadera bendición.

 **Sus ojos pendían apasionados a pocos centímetros de los míos, y notaba su aliento frío contra mis labios abiertos. Podía sentir su sabor en mi lengua.**

 **Ya no podía acordarme de la respuesta ingeniosa que había estado a punto de soltarle. Ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre.**

 **No me dio siquiera la oportunidad de recuperarme.**

Charlie miro enojado en dirección a Edward. No quería lidiar con eso.

 **Si fuera por mí, me pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo besando a Edward. No había nada que yo hubiera experimentado en mi vida comparable a la sensación que me producían sus fríos labios, Eran duros como el mármol, pero siempre tan dulces al deslizarse sobre los míos.**

Alguien gruñó con la descripción.

 **Por lo general, no solía salirme con la mía.**

 **Así que me sorprendió un poco cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron dentro de mi pelo, sujetando mi rostro contra el suyo. Tenía los brazos firmemente asidos a su cuello y hubiera deseado ser más fuerte para asegurarme de que podría mantenerlo prisionero así para siempre. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi espalda, presionándome contra su pecho pétreo con mayor fuerza aún. A pesar de su jersey, su piel era tan fría que me hizo temblar, aunque más bien era un estremecimiento de placer, de felicidad, razón por la cual sus manos me soltaron.**

 **Ya sabía que tenía aproximadamente tres segundos antes de que suspirara y me apartara con destreza, diciendo que había arriesgado ya mi vida lo suficiente para una tarde. Intenté aprovechar al máximo mis últimos segundos y me aplasté contra él, amoldándome a la forma de su cuerpo. Reseguí la forma de su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua; era tan perfecto y suave como si estuviera pulido y el sabor...**

Jacob hizo un sonido de vómito. Charlie parecía querer hacer la misma cosa. La mayoría estaban determinados en no mirar a dicha pareja quienes parecían perdidos en la memoria. Emmett sonreía como loco y Jasper miraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos en dirección a Alice.

 **Apartó mi cara de la suya, rompiendo mi fiero abrazo con facilidad, probablemente, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que yo estaba empleando toda mi fuerza.**

Edward rio.

 **Se rio entre dientes una vez, con un sonido bajo y ronco. Tenía los ojos brillantes de excitación, esa fogosidad que era capaz de disciplinar con tanta rigidez.**

— **Ay, Bella —suspiró.**

— **Se supone que tendría que arrepentirme, pero no voy a hacerlo.**

— **Y a mí tendría que sentarme mal que no estuvieras arrepentida, pero tampoco puedo.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

 **Quizá sea mejor que vaya a sentarme a la cama.**

 **Espiré, algo mareada.**

— **Si lo crees necesario...**

 **El esbozó esa típica sonrisa torcida y se zafó de mi abrazo.**

 **Sacudí la cabeza unas cuantas veces, intentando aclararme y me volví al ordenador. Se había calentado y ya había empezado a zumbar; bueno, más que zumbar, parecía que gruñía.**

— **Mándale recuerdos de mi parte a Renée.**

— **Sin problema.**

 **Leí con rapidez el correo de Renée, sacudiendo la cabeza aquí y allá ante algunas de las chifladuras que había cometido. Estaba tan divertida como horrorizada, exactamente igual que cuando leí su primer correo. Era muy propio de mi madre olvidarse de lo mucho que le aterrorizaban las alturas hasta verse firmemente atada a un paracaídas y a un instructor de vuelo.**

"Ah Renée" rio Charlie mientras los otros parecían incrédulos.

 **Estaba un poco enfadada con Phil, con el que llevaba casada ya casi dos años, por permitirle esto. Yo habría cuidado mejor de ella, aunque sólo fuera porque la conocía mucho mejor.**

 **Me recordé a mí misma que había que dejarles seguir su camino, darles su tiempo. Tienes que permitirles vivir su vida...**

"¿Estás segura que aquí hablas de tu madre y no de tu hija?" sonrió Sue.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos "Oh, no. No estoy lista para dejarla a ella"

Nessie palmeó la mejilla de su madre. _Está todo bien mami. Si quisiera saltar con paracaídas te lo dijera primero._

Bella se limitó a reír.

 **Había pasado la mayor parte de mis años cuidando de Renée, intentando con paciencia disuadirla de sus planes más alocados, suportando con una sonrisa aquellos que no conseguía evitar. Siempre había sido comprensiva con mamá porque me divertía, e incluso había llegado a ser un poquito condescendiente con ella. Observaba sus muchos errores y me reía en mi fuero interno. La loca de Renée.**

 **No me parecía en nada a mi madre. Más bien era introspectiva y cautelosa, una chica responsable y madura. Al menos así era como me veía a mí misma, ésa era la persona que yo conocía.**

"La misma que salta de acantilados y casi muere todos los días…" mencionó casualmente Emmett.

"Cállate" le interrumpió rápidamente Bella a su querido hermano.

"Parece que Edward si logró distraerte" notó Sam recordando la conversación original.

"No por mucho" respondió Bella sonriendo.

 **Con la sangre aún revuelta corriéndome por el cerebro por los besos de Edward, no podía evitar pensar en el más perdurable de los errores de mi madre. Tan tonta y romántica como para calarse apenas salida del instituto con un hombre al que no conocía apenas, y poco después, un año más tarde, trayéndome a mí al mundo. Ella siempre me aseguraba que no se había arrepentido en absoluto, que yo era el mejor regalo que la vida le había dado jamás. Y a pesar de todo, no paraba de insistirme una y otra vez que la gente lista se toma el matrimonio en serio. Que la gente madura va a la facultad y termina una carrera antes de implicarse profundamente en una relación. Renée sabía que yo no sería tan irreflexiva, atontada y cateta como ella había sido...**

Edward frunció el ceño, cada vez entendiendo la vacilación de su esposa un poco más. Estar en un pueblo pequeño y ser el objeto de los vergonzosos chisme por u tiempo es una cosa, pero el decepcionar a su madre es algo enteramente distinto. Solo deseaba que ella se hubiese sincerado más con él. Pero era algo tan propio de Bella el sacrificar sus propias inseguridades y sentimientos para asegurar la felicidad de otras personas.

 **Apreté los dientes y me concentré en contestar su mensaje.**

 **Volví a leer su despedida y recordé entonces por qué no había querido responderle antes.**

 **«No me has contado nada de Jacob desde hace bastante tiempo —había escrito—. ¿Por dónde anda ahora?».**

 **Seguro que Charlie le había insinuado algo.**

"¡No es cierto!" exclamó Charlie antes de quedarse en silencio y gradualmente fruncir el ceño para luego añadir "Bueno… tal vez se lo mencioné de pasada"

"Siento el amor" rio Jacob.

 **Suspiré y tecleé con rapidez, situando la respuesta a su pregunta entre dos párrafos menos conflictivos.**

 **Supongo que Jacob está bien. Hace mucho que no le veo; ahora suele pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo con su pandilla de amigos de La Push.**

Todos resoplaron ante eso.

 **Con una sonrisa irónica para mis adentros, añadí el saludo de Edward e hice clic en la pestaña de «Enviar».**

 **No me había dado cuenta de que él estaba de pie y en silencio detrás de mí hasta que apagué el ordenador y me aparté de la mesa. Iba a empezar a regañarle por haber estado leyendo sobre mi hombro,**

"Tonto vampiro que no respeta la privacidad de la gente" murmuró Bella.

Edward solo se rio.

 **cuando me percaté de que no me prestaba atención. Estaba examinando una aplastada caja negra de la que sobresalían por una de sus esquinas varios alambres retorcidos, de un modo que no parecía favorecer mucho su buen funcionamiento, fuera lo que fuera.**

Emmett hizo una mueca "Por favor dime que no es el estéreo"

Bella hizo una pequeña mueca en respuesta sin responder.

 **Después de un instante, reconocí el estéreo para el coche que Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper me habían regalado en mi último cumpleaños.**

"Obvio" suspiró Emmett algo herido.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Bella recibiendo los ojos en blanco de su hermano quien se preocupaba mucho más de su bienestar que el del estéreo.

 **Se me habían olvidado esos regalos, que se escondían tras una creciente capa de polvo en el suelo de mi armario.**

— **¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —preguntó, con la voz cargada de horror.**

— **No quería salir del salpicadero.**

— **¿Y por eso tuviste que torturarlo?**

Muchas personas rieron entre dientes.

"El chucho tiene razón, sería mejor si te mantenemos alejada de los carros por un tiempo" indicó Rosalie haciendo una mueca.

— **Ya sabes lo mal que se me dan los cacharros. No le hice daño a conciencia.**

 **Sacudió la cabeza, con el rostro oculto bajo una máscara de falsa tragedia.**

— **¡Lo asesinaste!**

"Siempre el dramático" rio Alice.

 **Me encogí de hombros.**

— **Si tú lo dices...**

"¡Bella!" se quejaron.

— **Herirás sus sentimientos si llegan a verlo algún día —continuó—. Quizá haya sido una buena idea que no hayas podido salir de casa en todo este tiempo. He de reemplazarlo por otro antes de que se den cuenta.**

— **Gracias, pero no me hace falta un chisme tan pijo.**

— **No es por ti por lo que voy a instalar uno nuevo.**

 **Suspiré.**

— **No es que disfrutaras mucho de tus regalos el año pasado —dijo con voz contrariada. De pronto, empezó a abanicarse con un rectángulo de papel rígido.**

Charlie arqueó una ceja recordando el viaje a Florida. A menos de que esté equivocado, y dudaba mucho que ese fuera el caso, esa discusión vendría pronto.

 **No contesté, temiendo que me temblara la voz. No me gustaba recordar mi desastroso dieciocho cumpleaños, con todas sus consecuencias a largo plazo, y me sorprendía que lo sacara a colación. Para él, era un tema incluso más delicado que para mí.**

— **¿Te das cuenta de que están a punto de caducar? —me preguntó, enseñándome el papel que tenía en las manos.**

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron como platos al notar lo que sucedería "Los vales de avión. ¿Tratabas de alejar a Bella antes de que sucediera algo?"

Edward asintió secamente.

"Pero solo se fueron por el fin de semana" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño "¿Cómo es que…? oh" balbuceó antes de callarse al recordar la extraña visión de Alice. Solo esperaba que los problemas respecto a Victoria se solucionen entonces.

 **Era otro de los regalos, el vale para billetes de avión que Esme y Carlisle me habían regalado para que pudiera visitar a Renée en Florida.**

Bella meneó la cabeza en gesto de repruebo "¿Saben que se pasaron con esos regalos?"

"Yo de ti ni hablo" le advirtió Alice "Falta menos de un mes para tu cumpleaños"

Bella gruñó. Parecía que tenían la misma discusión todos los años "¿Cuál es el punto? No voy a envejecer. ¿No puedes solo hacer una fiesta para Nessie y dejarme fuera de todo esto?"

"Pero yo quiere celebrar nuestros cumpleaños" suplicó Nessie haciendo un adorable puchero.

Y parece que termina de la forma que siempre. Bella sentía que su resolución se desvanecía conforme miraba los ojos de chocolate de sus suplicante hija "Está bien" accedió entonces un poco a regañadientes.

 **Hice una inspiración profunda y le contesté con voz indiferente.**

— **No. La verdad es que me había olvidado de ellos por completo.**

 **Su expresión mostraba un aspecto cuidadosamente alegre y positivo. No había en ella ninguna señal de emoción de ningún tipo cuando continuó.**

— **Bueno, todavía queda algo de tiempo. Ya que te han liberado y no tenemos planes para este fin de semana, porque no quieres que vayamos al baile de graduación... —sonrió abiertamente—, ¿por qué no celebramos de este modo tu libertad?**

 **Tragué aire, sorprendida.**

— **¿Yendo a Florida?**

— **Dijiste algo respecto a que tenías permiso para moverte dentro del territorio de EEUU.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Eso no era para nada lo que él había pensado.

 **Le miré fijamente, con suspicacia, intentando ver adonde quería ir a parar.**

"Veo que lo conoces bastante bien" rio Emmett.

— **¿Y bien? —insistió—. ¿Nos vamos a ver a Renée o no?**

— **Charlie no me dejará jamás.**

— **No puede impedirte visitar a tu madre. Es ella quien tiene la custodia.**

— **Nadie tiene mi custodia. Ya soy adulta.**

"Pero Bella ya tiene dieciocho" indicó Seth.

"Por eso precisamente" aclaró Emmett.

 **Su sonrisa relampagueó brillante.**

— **Exactamente.**

"¿Ves?" rio Emmett.

 **Lo pensé durante un minuto antes de decidir que no valía la pena luchar por esto. Charlie se pondría furioso, no porque fuera a ver a Renée, sino porque Edward me acompañara. Charlie no me hablaría durante meses y probablemente terminaría encerrada otra vez.**

Charlie frunció el ceño. Sí, él no había estado exactamente impresionado pero él jamás hubiese hecho eso de nuevo.

 **Era mucho más inteligente no intentarlo siquiera. Quizá dentro de varias semanas, en plan de regalo de graduación o algo así.**

 **Pero la idea de volver a ver a mi madre ahora, y no dentro de unas semanas, era difícil de resistir. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había visto,**

Bella hizo una mueca, sabiendo que debería hacer algo con respecto a su madre y pronto. Sus llamadas e emails se habían hecho cada vez más y más confundidos y preocupados. No iba a ser capaz de engañarla más, si es que alguna vez lo había hecho.

 **y mucho más aún desde que la había visto en una situación agradable. La última vez que había estado con ella en Phoenix, me había pasado todo el tiempo en una cama de hospital. Y la última vez que ella me había visitado yo estaba más o menos catatónica. No eran precisamente los mejores recuerdos míos que le podía dejar.**

Esme suspiró entendiendo por completo lo que Renée debió haber sentido. Estaba feliz de que Bella haya accedido a na gran boda a pesar de sus dudas iniciales. Y conociendo a su nueva hija así era como lo había deseado.

 **Y a lo mejor, si veía lo feliz que era con Edward, le diría a mi padre que se lo tomara con algo más de calma.**

"Así fue" sonrió Charlie recordando.

 **Edward inspeccionó mi rostro mientras deliberaba.**

 **Suspiré.**

— **No podemos ir este fin de semana.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **No quiero tener otra pelea con Charlie. No tan pronto después de que me haya perdonado.**

 **Alzó las cejas a la vez.**

— **Este fin de semana me parece perfecto —susurró.**

"Por supuesto" musitó Jacob.

 **Yo sacudí la cabeza.**

— **En otra ocasión.**

— **Tú no has sido la única que ha pasado todo este tiempo atrapada en esta casa, ¿sabes? —me**

 **frunció el ceño.**

"¿Edward se queja de ti? Eso es una clara alarma" dijo Emmett.

 **La sospecha volvió. No solía comportarse de ese modo. Él nunca se ponía tan testarudo ni tan egoísta.**

Edward resopló.

 **Sabía que andaba detrás de algo.**

— **Tú puedes irte donde quieras —le señalé.**

— **El mundo exterior no me apetece sin ti —puse los ojos en blanco ante la evidente exageración—.**

"¿Qué exageración?" pregunto inocentemente Edward haciendo un puchero "Es cierto"

"Para mí" sonrió Bella "Y patenté eso así que búscate algo más"

 **Estoy hablando en serio insistió él.**

— **Pues vamos a tomarnos el mundo exterior poco a poco, ¿vale? Por ejemplo, podemos empezar yéndonos a Port Ángeles a ver una película...**

"Eso sí que no es a lo que Edward se refiere" indicó Emmett.

"Por supuesto. Debí haber notado que no pretendía hacer planes bonitos para mí si no sacarme de en medio" dijo Bella medio en tono de broma y medio en tono serio.

"Pero si cuentas tu cumpleaños y el baile sabes que él tampoco tiene problemas en forzarte a que te diviertas" rio Seth pensando en ello.

"Qué puedo decir" rio Edward también "Es mi deber protegerla. De todos salvo mi hermana"

 **Él gruñó.**

— **No importa. Ya hablaremos del asunto más tarde.**

— **No hay nada de qué hablar.**

 **Se encogió de hombros.**

— **Así que vale, tema nuevo —seguí yo. Casi se me había olvidado lo que me preocupaba desde el almuerzo. ¿Había sido ésa su intención?—.**

"Por supuesto" respondieron en coro.

 **¿Qué fue lo que Alice vio esta mañana?**

 **Mantuve la mirada fija en su rostro mientras hablaba, midiendo su reacción.**

 **Su expresión apenas se alteró; sólo se aceraron ligeramente los ojos de color topacio.**

— **Vio a Jasper en un lugar extraño, en algún lugar del sudoeste, cree ella, cerca de su... antigua familia, pero él no tenía intenciones conscientes de regresar —suspiró—. Eso la tiene preocupada.**

"¿Supongo que es mentira?" preguntó Sam "Si es así es una bastante buena"

Edward sonrió a su pesar "Somos buenos mintiendo. No muchas cosas preocupan a Alice y son tan serias que hacen que Bella se preocupe aún más"

— **Oh —aquello no era lo que yo esperaba, para nada, pero claro, tenía sentido que Alice estuviera vigilando el futuro de Jasper.**

"Exacto" repitieron.

 **Era su compañero del alma, su auténtica media naranja..., aunque su relación no iba ni la mitad de bien que la de Emmett y Rosalie—.**

"No mucha gente lo es" dijeron algunos.

 **¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?**

— **No era consciente de que te hubieras dado cuenta —contestó—.**

"Mentiroso" dijo Emmett escondiéndolo con toses.

"¡Cállate Em!" le dijeron todos.

 **De cualquier modo, tiene poca importancia.**

 **Advertí con tristeza que mi imaginación estaba en ese momento fuera de control. Había tomado una tarde perfectamente normal y la había retorcido hasta que pareciera que Edward estaba empeñado en ocultarme algo. Necesitaba terapia.**

"Si le crees a Edward sí"

 **Bajamos las escaleras para hacer nuestras tareas, sólo por si acaso Charlie regresaba temprano. Edward acabó en pocos minutos, y a mí me costó un esfuerzo enorme hacer los de cálculo, hasta que decidí que había llegado el momento de preparar la cena de mi padre. Edward me ayudó, poniendo caras raras ante los alimentos crudos, ya que la comida humana le resultaba repulsiva. Hice filete Stroganoff con la receta de mi abuela paterna, porque quería hacerle la pelota. No era una de mis favoritas, pero seguro que a Charlie le iba a gustar...**

Charlie rio.

 **Llegó a casa de buen humor.**

"Eso no durará" comentaron todos sabiendo lo que sucedería.

 **Incluso prescindió de su rutina de mostrarse grosero con Edward.**

 **Éste no quiso acompañarnos a la mesa, tal y como acostumbraba. Se oyó el sonido de las noticias del telediario nocturno desde el salón, aunque yo dudaba de que Edward les prestara atención de verdad.**

 **Después de meterse entre pecho y espalda tres raciones, Charlie puso los pies sobre una silla desocupada y se palmeó satisfecho el estómago hinchado.**

— **Esto ha estado genial, Bella.**

— **Me alegro de que te haya gustado. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?**

 **Había estado tan concentrado comiendo que no me había sido posible empezar antes la conversación.**

Charlie sonrió algo avergonzado.

"S no te importa Bella me gustaría esa receta" bromeó Sue.

— **Bastante tranquilo. Bueno, en realidad, casi muerto de tranquilo. Mark y yo hemos estado jugando a las cartas buena parte de la larde —admitió con una sonrisa—. Le gané, diecinueve manos a siete.**

"Que buen policía" sonrió Sue de nuevo bromeando y meneando la cabeza.

Emmett parecía pensar algo "Deberíamos jugar más seguido"

"Claro" accedió Charlie inmediatamente.

 **Y luego estuve hablando un rato por teléfono con Billy.**

 **Intenté no variar mi expresión.**

— **¿Qué tal está?**

— **Bien, bien. Le molestan un poco las articulaciones.**

— **Oh. Qué faena.**

— **Así es. Nos ha invitado a visitarle este fin de semana. También había pensado en invitar a los Clearwater y a los Uley. Una especie de fiesta de finales...**

"Y si Edward no estaba completamente convencido de alejarme antes ahora así que era cosa segura" musitó Bella.

— **Aja —ésa fue mi genial respuesta, pero, ¿qué otra cosa iba decir? Sabía que no se me permitiría asistir a una fiesta de licántropos, aun con vigilancia parental.**

Muchas personas resoplaron. Charlie hizo una mueca.

"No crean que yo vacilaría en usar mi arma con cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño a Bella" gruñó él en respuesta.

 **Me pregunté si a Edward le preocuparía que Charlie se diera una vuelta por La Push. O quizá supondría que, como mi padre iba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Billy, que era sólo humano, no estaría en peligro.**

"Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que él no está enamorado de Charlie" comentó Emmett casualmente.

 **Me levanté y apilé los platos sin mirarle. Los coloqué en el seno y abrí el agua. Edward apareció silenciosamente y tomó un paño para secar.**

 **Charlie suspiró y dejó el tema por el momento, aunque me imaginé que lo volvería a sacar de nuevo cuando estuviéramos a solas.**

"Edward no permitirá que eso pase" resopló´ Emmett.

Charlie fulminó con la mirada a su yerno.

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Aunque no me gustase la idea tenía mejores motivos para mantener a Bella alejada ese fin de semana como bien tu sabes"

"En realidad no" le cortó Charlie "Pero espero que el libro me dé una buena explicación"

 **Se levantó con esfuerzo y se dirigió camino de la televisión, exactamente igual que cualquier otra noche.**

— **Charlie —le apeló Edward, en tono de conversación.**

Renesmee le frunció el ceño a du padre "¿hablarás con Charlie tú mismo verdad?"

"De hecho" respondió Edward sin saber que le preocupaba tanto a su hija de ese hecho.

"Él se enojará contigo de nuevo" suspiró Nessie resignada.

Charlie se removió incómodo en su asiento ya que su pequeña nieta le hacía sentirse como un niño travieso.

 **Charlie se paró en mitad de la pequeña cocina.**

— **¿Sí?**

— **¿Te ha dicho Bella que mis padres le regalaron por su cumpleaños unos billetes de avión, para que pudiera ir a ver a Renée?**

 **Se me cayó el plato que estaba fregando. Saltó de la encimera y se estampó ruidosamente contra el suelo. No se rompió, pero roció toda la habitación, y a nosotros tres, de agua jabonosa. Charlie ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.**

— **¿Bella? —preguntó con asombro en la voz.**

 **Mantuve los ojos fijos en el plato mientras lo recogía.**

— **Ah, sí, es verdad.**

 **Charlie tragó saliva ruidosamente y entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron y se volvieron hacia Edward.**

— **No, jamás lo mencionó.**

Charlie hizo una mueca "Tenía el presentimiento e que sabía a donde iba esto"

"No te puedo culpar por ser tan precavido" rio Billy.

— **Ya —murmuró Edward.**

— **¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas sacado el tema ahora? —preguntó Charlie con voz dura.**

 **Edward se encogió de hombros.**

— **Están a punto de caducar. Creo que Esme podría sentirse herida si Bella no hace uso de su regalo..., aunque ella no ha dicho nada del tema.**

"Auch" dijeron todos los chicos Cullen al mismo tiempo.

"¿A qué se refieren?" preguntó Sam, aunque tenía una idea vaga de a que se referían "Si suena como un golpe bajo, pero no entiendo cómo eso cuenta"

"Porque es Esme" sonrió Emmett a manera de aclaración "¿Acaso se te ocurre un mejor argumento para lograr que alguien haga lo que tú quieras?"

Esme le sonrió a su hijo.

 **Miré a Edward, incrédula.**

 **Charlie pensó durante un minuto.**

— **Probablemente sea una buena idea que vayas a visitar a tu madre, Bella. A ella le va a encantar.**

Emmett resopló al tiempo que Charlie se ruborizaba.

 **Sin embargo, me sorprende que no me dijeras nada de esto.**

— **Se me olvidó —admití.**

 **El frunció el ceño.**

— **¿Se te olvidó que te habían regalado unos billetes de avión?**

— **Aja —murmuré distraídamente, y me volví hacia el fregadero.**

— **Creo haberte oído decir que están a punto de caducar, Edward —continuó Charlie—. ¿Cuántos billetes le regalaron tus padres?**

— **Uno para ella..., y otro para mí.**

 **El plato que se me cayó ahora aterrizó en el fregadero, por lo que no hizo mucho ruido. Escuché sin esfuerzo el sonoro resoplido de mi padre. La sangre se me agolpó en la cara, impulsada por la irritación y el disgusto. ¿Por qué hacía Edward esto? Muerta de pánico, miré con fijeza las burbujas en el fregadero.**

— **¡De eso ni hablar! —bramó Charlie palabra a palabra, en pleno ataque de ira.**

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Bella "No es como si no hubiésemos salido juntos antes. Claro de que nunc había sido tan lejos ni por tanto tiempo, pero si hubiésemos querido hacer algo… solo hubiésemos esperado que te vayas al trabajo"

Charlie hizo una mueca "Eso es algo en lo que trato de no pensar. Estaba más preocupado por tu tendencia de meterte en problemas… temía que si estabas en el otro lado del país no podría ayudarte"

"Sin mencionar le hecho de que no me querías cerca" resopló Edward "No te culpo, yo de ti tampoco confiaría en mí mismo"

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, con la voz saturada de una inocente sorpresa—. Acabas de decir que sería una gran idea que fuera a ver a su madre.**

 **Charlie le ignoró.**

— **¡No te vas a ir a ninguna parte con él, señorita! —aulló. Yo me giré bruscamente en el momento en que alzaba un dedo amenazador.**

Renesmee hizo una mueca.

 **La ira me inundó de forma automática, una reacción instintiva a su tono.**

— **No soy una niña, papá. Además, ya no estoy castigada, ¿recuerdas?**

— **Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Desde ahora mismo.**

— **Pero ¿por qué?**

— **Porque yo lo digo.**

"Charlie" dijo Sue en tono de advertencia.

Charlie tuvo bastante decencia como para verse arrepentido "Lo siento Bells" suspiró él "No fui justo contigo esa noche"

"Tampoco yo" suspiró Bella "Solo ten en cuenta que no pasó absolutamente nada en Florida"

"Ahora solo me haces sentir peor "murmuró Charlie aunque se veía más aliviado.

— **¿Voy a tener que recordarte que ya tengo la mayoría de edad legal, Charlie?**

— **¡Mientras estés en mi casa, cumplirás mis normas!**

 **Mi mirada se volvió helada.**

— **Si tú lo quieres así... ¿Deseas que me mude esta noche o me vas a dar algunos días para que pueda llevarme todas mis cosas?**

"Y ahora eres tú la que demanda irse de la casa" rio Emmett "Te apuesto que eso no era lo que Edward había esperado"

"Sin mencionar que me hizo sentir culpable por haber sacado a colación el tema" dijo Edward haciendo una mueca.

 **El rostro de Charlie se puso de color rojo encendido. Me sentí mal por haber jugado la carta de marcharme de casa. Inspiré hondo e intenté poner un tono más razonable.**

— **Yo he asumido sin quejarme todos los errores que he cometido, papá, pero no voy a pagar por tus prejuicios.**

 **Charlie farfulló, pero no consiguió decir nada coherente.**

"De verdad necesitaba escuchar eso" suspiró Charlie "Nuestra conversación cuando regresaste de Italia me hizo notar que ya no eras más una niña, peor fue entonces cuando en realidad entendí cuanto habías cambiado"

Cella miró a su padre de manera precavida "¿Es eso algo malo?"

Charlie sonrió con tristeza sacudiendo su cabeza "No necesariamente pero es igualmente difícil ´para mi aceptar el hecho de que habías crecido"

— **Tú ya sabes que yo sé que tengo todo el derecho de ver a mamá este fin de semana. Dime con franqueza si tendrías alguna objeción al plan si me fuera con Alice o Ángela.**

— **Son chicas —rugió, asintiendo.**

"Tal vez Alice debió haber ido contigo" dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño "Ella hubiese sido igualmente capaz de defenderte de ser necesario"

"Sí, pero dudo que hubiese querido separarse de Jasper cuando las cosas se iban a poner tensas aquí" dijo Bella pensándolo.

Alice asintió vehementemente.

"Sin mencionar que entonces Edward y Jasper estarían distraídos con preocupación por ustedes" añadió Carlisle.

— **¿Te molestaría si me llevara a Jacob?**

 **Escogí a Jacob sólo porque sabía que mi padre le prefería, pero rápidamente deseé no haberlo hecho; Edward apretó los dientes con un crujido audible.**

 **Mi padre luchó para recomponerse antes de responder.**

— **Sí —me dijo con voz poco convencida—. También me molestaría.**

Jacob le sonrió abiertamente a Charlie quien respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco "esa conversación sucedió antes de ciertos eventos"

— **Eres un maldito mentiroso, papá.**

— **Bella...**

— **No es como si me fuera a Las Vegas para convertirme en corista o algo parecido. Sólo voy a ver a mamá —le recordé—. Ella tiene tanta autoridad sobre mí como tú —me lanzó una mirada fulminante—. ¿O es que cuestionas la capacidad de mamá para cuidar de mí?**

"Auch" dijeron los chicos.

— **Charlie se estremeció ante la amenaza implícita en mi pregunta—. Creo que preferirás que no le mencione esto —le dije.**

— **Ni se te ocurra —me advirtió—. Esta situación no me hace nada feliz, Bella.**

— **No tienes motivos para enfadarte.**

 **Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero parecía que la tormenta había pasado ya.**

 **Me volví para quitarle el tapón al fregadero.**

— **He hecho las tareas, tu cena, he lavado los platos y no estoy castigada, así que me voy. Volveré antes de las diez y media.**

— **¿Adónde vas? —su rostro, que casi había vuelto a la normalidad, se puso otra vez de color rojo brillante.**

— **No estoy segura —admití—, aunque de todos modos estaremos en un radio de poco más de tres kilómetros, ¿vale?**

 **Gruño algo que no sonó exactamente como su aprobación, pero salió a zancadas de la habitación.**

"Dejen de reírse de mí" les dijo Charlie al resto de personas en el cuarto.

 **Como es lógico, la culpabilidad comenzó tan pronto como sentí que había ganado.**

— **¿Vamos a salir? —preguntó Edward, en voz baja, pero entusiasta.**

"Debiste decirle que no lo llevarías" resopló Alice "Hubiese sido increíble ver cómo reaccionaría"

 **Me volví y lo fulminé con la mirada.**

— **Sí, quiero tener contigo unas palabritas a solas.**

 **Él no pareció muy aprensivo ante la idea, al menos no tanto como supuse que lo estaría.**

 **Esperé hasta que nos encontramos a salvo en su coche.**

— **¿De qué va esto? —le exigí saber.**

— **Sé que quieres ir a ver a tu madre, Bella. Hablas de eso en sueños. Y además parece que con preocupación.**

— **¿Eso he hecho?**

 **Él asintió.**

— **Pero lo cierto es que te comportas de una forma muy cobarde con Charlie, así que he intervenido por tu bien.**

"Eso no" reprimió Esme "¿No fuiste tú el que se quedó sentado en silencio mientras Bella peleaba con su padre… y es por su propio bien?

Edward agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

— **¿Intervenido? ¡Me has arrojado a los tiburones!**

 **Puso los ojos en blanco.**

— **No creo que hayas estado en peligro en ningún momento.**

— **Ya te dije que no me apetecía enfrentarme a Charlie.**

— **Nadie ha dicho que debas hacerlo.**

 **Le lancé otra mirada furibunda.**

— **No puedo evitarlo cuando se pone en plan mandón. Debe de ser que me sobrepasan mis instintos naturales de adolescente.**

 **Él se rio entre dientes.**

— **Bueno, pero eso no es culpa mía.**

"Alguien de verdad se está pasando de la raya hoy" dijo Emmett sorprendido arqueando las cejas.

 **Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, especulando. El no pareció darse cuenta, ya que su rostro estaba sereno mientras miraba por el cristal delantero. Había algo que no cuadraba, pero no conseguí advertirlo. O quizás era otra vez mi imaginación, que iba por libre del mismo modo que lo había hecho esa misma tarde.**

— **¿Tiene que ver esta necesidad urgente de ir a Florida con la fiesta de este fin de semana en casa de Billy?**

 **Dejó caer la mandíbula.**

— **Nada en absoluto. No me importa si estás aquí o en cualquier otra parte del mundo; de todos modos, no irías a esa fiesta.**

 **Se comportaba del mismo modo que Charlie lo había hecho antes, justo como si estuvieran tratando con un niño malcriado.**

"Sí" coincidió Rosalie "A veces tu paciencia realmente me asombra"

"En verdad nos asombra a todos" accedió Jasper "No muchas personas pueden soportar a Edward"

Edward no parecía ofendido en lo más mínimo "Soy bastante suertudo, lo ´se"

"Nosotros también" musitó Rosalie.

 **Apreté los dientes con fuerza sólo para no empezar a gritar. No quería pelearme también con él.**

 **Suspiró y cuando habló de nuevo su tono de voz era cálido y aterciopelado.**

— **Bueno, ¿y qué quieres hacer esta noche? —me preguntó.**

— **¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Esme.**

 **Él sonrió.**

— **A ella le va a encantar, sobre todo cuando sepa lo que vamos a hacer este fin de semana.**

 **Gruñí al sentirme derrotada.**

Esme sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. Ella no había estado del todo de acuerdo con la forma en que actuaba Edward para mantener a salvo a Bella pero le contentaba el hecho de que al menos iba a estar segura"

 **Tal y como había prometido, no nos quedamos hasta tarde. Y no me sorprendió ver las luces todavía encendidas cuando aparcamos frente a la casa. Imaginé que Charlie me estaría esperando para gritarme un poco más.**

"Yo no... yo bueno… oh" se lamentó Charlie poniéndose rojo al instante "¡Oh no!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella inmediatamente a la defensiva pro nadie le respondió.

Estaba recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina.

— **Será mejor que no entres —le advertí a Edward—. Sólo conseguirás empeorar las cosas.**

— **Tiene la mente relativamente en calma —bromeó él. Su expresión me hizo preguntarme si había alguna otra gracia adicional que me estaba perdiendo. Tenía las comisuras de la boca torcidas, luchando por no sonreír.**

La boca de Bella se abrió por completo "¡Ay no!" dijo ella.

Ella y Charlie se miraron por un momento antes de voltearse cada uno para un lado obviamente incómodos.

Los demás los miraron con algo de aprehensión, curiosidad y anticipación.

— **Te veré luego —murmuré con desánimo.**

 **Él se carcajeó y me besó en la coronilla.**

— **Volveré cuando Charlie esté roncando.**

 **La televisión estaba a todo volumen cuando entré. Por un momento consideré la idea de pasar a hurtadillas.**

— **¿Puedes venir, Bella? —me llamó Charlie, chafándome el plan.**

Bella gruñó escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Edward "¿No podemos saltar esa parte?"

"No" le sonrió Edward "Enserio me gustaría saber que pasó por esa pequeña cabecita tuya durante esa conversación"

"¡Edward!" siseó Jasper manteniendo la voz suficientemente baja para que Charlie no escuchara "Podrías controlar esas olas de lujuria"

Charlie se olvidó de su vergüenza y pasó a la confusión mientras la mayoría del cuarto explotaba en carcajadas.

 **Arrastré los pies los cinco pasos necesarios para entrar en el salón.**

— **¿Qué hay, papá?**

— **¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche? —me preguntó. Se le veía cómodo. Busqué un significado oculto en sus palabras antes de contestarle.**

— **Si —dije, no muy convencida.**

— **¿Qué habéis hecho?**

 **Me encogí de hombros.**

— **Hemos salido con Alice y Jasper. Edward desafió a Alice al ajedrez y yo jugué con Jasper. Me hundió.**

Las cejas de Sam se alzaron hasta quedar fuera de vista bajo su cabello "¿Edward y Alice jugando ajedrez?

"Claro" dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros "¿Quién más jugaría con cualquiera de ellos? Tramposos"

"Deberías verlo" rio Seth recordando "Es verdaderamente extraño"

 **Sonreí. Ver jugar al ajedrez a Alice y Edward era una de las cosas más divertidas que había visto en mi vida. Se sentaban allí, inmóviles, mirando fijamente el tablero, mientras Alice intentaba prever los movimientos que él iba a hacer, y a su vez él intentando escoger aquellas jugadas que ella haría en respuesta sin que pasaran por su mente. El juego se desarrollaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sus mentes y creo que apenas habían movido dos peones cuando Alice, de modo repentino, tumbó a su rey y se rindió. Todo el proceso transcurrió en poco más de tres minutos.**

Charlie se les quedó viendo "O-k"

"Es mucho más interesante cunado estamos nosotros" explicó Seth "La señorita no puede ver bien en el futuro con nosotros cerca"

Alice les sacó la lengua "Ya te quiero ver ganarme en un juego a pesar de eso"

 **Charlie pulsó el botón de silencio en la tele, algo inusual.**

— **Mira, hay algo que necesito decirte.**

 **Frunció el ceño y me pareció verdaderamente incómodo.**

"¿Estás seguro de que no podemos saltarnos esa parte?" se quejó Bella en un tono mortificado.

"Lo siento Bells" rio Jacob "Tus reacciones son imperdibles"

 **Me senté y permanecí quieta, esperando. Nuestras miradas se encontraron un instante antes de que él clavara sus ojos en el suelo. No dijo nada más.**

— **Bueno, ¿y qué es, papá?**

 **Suspiró.**

— **Esto no se me da nada bien. No sé ni por dónde empezar...**

De repente Billy se echó a reír "no me digas que harás lo que creo que harás"

"No sé de qué hablas" respondió Charlie todo incómodo.

Billy sacudió la cabeza, Podía simpatizar con su amigo, ya que su esposa había muerto varios años antes de que hijas adolescentes llegaran a sus años de pubertad y le había tocado tener que discutir esa tena con ella… hasta que se tragó su orgullo pidiéndole ayuda a Sue.

Sue pareció recordar la misma cosa ya que ella también se echó a reír"

 **Esperé otra vez.**

— **Está bien, Bella. Este es el tema —se levantó del sofá y comenzó a andar de un lado para otro a través de la habitación, sin dejar de mirarse los pies todo el tiempo—. Parece que Edward y tú vais bastante en serio, y hay algunas cosas con las que debes tener cuidado. Ya sé que eres una adulta, pero todavía eres joven, Bella, y hay un montón de cosas importantes que tienes que saber cuando tú... bueno, cuando te ves implicada físicamente con...**

Incluso los vampiros que no recordaban haber tenido esa conversación entendían por donde iba el asunto.

"No. Se. Atrevan. A. Reír" gruñó Bella enfatizando casa palabra con una fulminante mirada dirigida a sus hermanos.

— **¡Oh no, por favor, por favor, no! —le supliqué, saltando del asiento—. Por favor, no me digas que vas a intentar tener una charla sobre sexo conmigo, Charlie.**

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y Emmett calló en el suelo rodando de la risa.

"Me da pena por Rosalie" musitó Bella.

 **El miró con fijeza al suelo.**

— **Soy tu padre y tengo mis responsabilidades. Y recuerda que yo me siento tan incómodo como tú en esta situación.**

— **No creo que eso sea humanamente posible. De todos modos, mamá te ha ganado por la mano desde hace lo menos diez años. Te has librado.**

Leah puso los ojos en blanco "Además de todas las cosas que te enteras en las duchas de las chicas" dijo ella y al notar que todos se le quedaban mirando añadió "¡¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!"

— **Hace diez años tú no tenías un novio —murmuró a regañadientes. No me cabía duda de que estaba batallando con su deseo de dejar el tema. Ambos estábamos de pie, contemplándonos los zapatos para evitar tener que mirarnos a los ojos.**

— **No creo que lo esencial haya cambiado mucho —susurré, con la cara tan roja como la suya.**

Emmett dejó de contener su risa y abiertamente rio frente a Bella.

 **Esto llegaba más allá del séptimo círculo del infierno; y lo hacía peor el hecho de que Edward sabía lo que me estaba esperando. Ahora, no me sorprendía que hubiera parecido tan pagado de sí mismo en el coche.**

Charlie gimió.

— **Sólo dime que ambos estáis siendo responsables —me suplicó Charlie, deseando con toda claridad que se abriera un agujero en el suelo que se lo tragara.**

"Oh sí, muy responsable" dijo Emmett en tono de doble sentido.

"Emmett…" advirtió Bella con mirada asesina que logró callarlo.

— **No te preocupes, papá, no es como tú piensas.**

— **No es que yo desconfié de ti, Bella; pero estoy seguro de que no me vas a contar nada sobre esto, y además sabes que en realidad yo tampoco quiero oírlo. De todas formas, intentaré tomarlo con actitud abierta, ya sé que los tiempos han cambiado.**

"Por suerte tuya Edward no cambiado en el tiempo" comentó Emmett.

 **Reí incómoda.**

— **Quizá los tiempos hayan cambiado, pero Edward es un poco chapado a la antigua. No tienes de qué preocuparte.**

 **Charlie suspiró.**

— **Ya lo creo que sí —murmuró.**

— **Ugh —gruñí—. Realmente desearía que no me obligaras a decirte esto en voz alta, papá. De verdad. Pero bueno... Soy virgen aún y no tengo planes inmediatos para cambiar esta circunstancia.**

 **Ambos nos moríamos de vergüenza, pero Charlie se tranquilizó. Pareció creerme.**

— **¿Me puedo ir ya a la cama? Por favor.**

— **Un minuto —añadió.**

— **¡Vale ya, por favor, papá! ¡Te lo suplico!**

— **La parte embarazosa ya ha pasado, te lo prometo —me aseguró.**

 **Me aventuré a mirarle y me sentí agradecida al ver que parecía más relajado, y que su rostro había recuperado su tonalidad natural. Se hundió en el sofá, suspirando con alivio al ver que ya se había acabado la charla sobre sexo.**

Bella fulminó con la mirada a todos en el cuarto "Lo oyeron. La conversación se terminó. Todos olvidarán que sucedió de lo contrario nadie jamás encontrará sus cuerpos. Y ´si, Emmett, eso va específicamente para ti"

— **¿Y ahora qué pasa?**

— **Sólo quería saber cómo iba la cosa del equilibrio.**

— **Oh. Bien, supongo. Hoy Ángela y yo hemos hecho planes. Voy a ayudaría con sus tarjetas de graduación. Para chicas, nada más.**

— **Eso está bien. ¿Y qué pasa con Jake?**

 **Suspiré.**

— **Todavía no he resuelto eso, papá.**

— **Pues sigue intentándolo, Bella. Sé qué harás las cosas bien. Eres una buena persona.**

 **Estupendo. Entonces, ¿era una mala persona si no conseguía arreglar las cosas con Jake? Eso era un golpe bajo.**

"Eso no fue a lo que me refería" rio Charlie "Pero no hay problema como lo interpretas"

Bella hizo una mueca.

— **Vale, vale —me mostré de acuerdo. Esta respuesta automática casi me hizo sonreír, ya que era una réplica que se me había pegado de Jacob. Incluso estaba empleando ese mismo tono condescendiente que él solía usar con su padre.**

Edward miró a Nessie como si le estuviese advirtiendo el jamás hacerlo y ella respondió con una risita.

 **Charlie sonrió ampliamente y volvió a conectar el sonido del televisor. Se dejó caer sobre los cojines, complacido por el trabajo que había llevado a cabo esa noche. En un momento estuvo sumergido de nuevo en el partido.**

— **Buenas noches, Bella.**

— **¡Hasta mañana! —me despedí, y salté camino de las escaleras.**

 **Edward ya hacía rato que se había ido y lo más probable es que estuviera de vuelta cuando mi padre se hubiera dormido. Seguramente, estaría de caza o haciendo lo que fuera para matar el rato, así que no tenía prisa por cambiarme de ropa y acostarme. No me sentía de humor para estar sola, pero desde luego no iba a bajar las escaleras dispuesta a pasar un rato en compañía mi padre, por si acaso había algún otro asunto relativo al tema de la educación sexual que se le hubiera olvidado tocar antes; me estremecí.**

Y también Charlie "Incluso si así fuera no lo hubiese dicho ¿Sabes cuánto me tomó el tener el valor para comenzar la conversación?"

 **Así que gracias a Charlie me encontraba nerviosa y llena de ansiedad. Ya había hecho las tareas y no estaba tan sosegada como para ponerme a leer o simplemente a escuchar música. Estuve pensando en llamar a Renée para informarle de mi visita, pero entonces me di cuenta de que era tres horas más tarde en Florida y que ya estaría dormida.**

 **Podía llamar a Ángela, supuse.**

 **Pero de pronto supe que no era con Ángela con quien quería ni con quien necesitaba hablar.**

 **Miré con fijeza hacia el oscuro rectángulo de la ventana, mordiéndome el labio. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí allí considerando los pros y los contras; los pros: hacer las cosas bien con Jacob, volviendo a ver otra vez a mi mejor amigo, comportándome como una buena persona; y los contras, provocar el enfado de Edward.**

"No me hubiese puesto furioso contigo" suspiró Edward "Jamás podría"

"No lo necesitaste" gruñó Bella. Pero a ella tampoco se le hacía fácil al enojarse con él.

 **Tardé unos diez minutos de reflexión en decidir que los pros eran más válidos que los contras. A**

 _Suficiente para que Alice vea lo que estaba planeando,_ notó Bella haciendo una mueca.

 **Edward sólo le preocupaba mi seguridad y yo sabía que realmente no había ningún problema por ese lado.**

 **El teléfono no sería de ninguna ayuda; Jacob se había negado a contestar mis llamadas desde el regreso de Edward. Además, yo necesitaba verle, verle sonreír de nuevo de la manera en que solía hacerlo. Si quería conseguir alguna vez un poco de paz espiritual, debía reemplazar aquel horrible último recuerdo de su rostro deformado y retorcido por el dolor.**

 **Disponía de una hora aproximadamente. Podía echar una carrera rápida a La Push y volver antes de que Edward se percatara de mi marcha. Ya se había pasado mi toque de queda, pero seguro que a Charlie no le iba a importar mientras no tuviera que ver con Edward. Sólo había una manera de comprobarlo.**

 **Abarré la chaqueta y pasé los brazos por las mangas mientras corría escaleras abajo.**

 **Charlie apartó la mirada del partido, suspicaz al instante.**

— **¿Te importa si voy a ver a Jake esta noche? —le pregunté casi sin aliento—. No tardaré mucho.**

 **Tan pronto como mencioné el nombre de Jake, el rostro de Charlie se relajó de forma instantánea con una sonrisa petulante.**

Edward hizo una mueca a su pesar. Aunque el libro le ayudaría a Charlie a entender lo que había sucedido sabía que ´le jamás podría verlo de la forma que veía a Jacob. Él nunca le creería digno del amor de Bella. ¿Y por qué debería? Solo había puesto a Bella en peligro desde el primer día.

Edward estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no notó que su suegro había dejado de leer por un momento y se le quedó mirando con una extraña mirada en los ojos.

 **No parecía sorprendido en absoluto de que su sermón hubiera surtido efecto tan pronto.**

— **Para nada, Bella. Sin problemas. Tarda todo lo que quieras.**

— **Gracias, papá —le dije mientras salía disparada por la puerta.**

 **Como cualquier fugitivo, no pude evitar mirar varias veces por encima de mi hombro mientras me montaba en mi coche, pero la noche era tan oscura que realmente no hacía falta. Tuve que encontrar el camino siguiendo el lateral del coche hasta llegar a la manilla.**

 **Mis ojos comenzaban apenas a ajustarse a la luz cuando introduje las llaves en el contacto. Las torcí con fuerza hacia la izquierda, pero en vez de empezar a rugir de forma ensordecedora, el motor sólo emitió un simple clic. Lo intenté de nuevo con los mismos resultados.**

 **Y entonces, una pequeña porción de mi visión periférica me hizo dar un salto.**

— **¡Aahh! —di un grito ahogado cuando vi que no estaba sola en la cabina.**

Los ojos de Renesmee se abrieron como platos "No lo hiciste" susurró ella.

Edward se removió en su asiento incómodo "Me temo que sí"

 **Edward estaba sentado, muy quieto, un punto ligeramente brillante en la oscuridad, y sólo sus manos se movían mientras daba vueltas una y otra vez a un misterioso objeto negro. Lo miró mientras hablaba.**

— **Me llamó Alice —susurró.**

Alice hizo una mueca mientras Bella la fulminaba con la mirada "Sé que no fue lo mejor que pude haber, pero no estaba segura de que visitarías a Jacob. Por todo lo que sabía algo te podía haber pasado"

 **¡Alice! Maldita sea. Se me había olvidado contemplarla en mis planes. Él debía de haberla puesto a vigilarme.**

— **Se puso nerviosa cuando tu futuro desapareció de forma repentina hace cinco minutos.**

 **Las pupilas, dilatadas ya por la sorpresa, se agrandaron más aún.**

— **Ella no puede visualizar a los licántropos, ya sabes —me explicó en el mismo murmullo bajo—. ¿Se te había olvidado? Cuando decides mezclar tu destino con el suyo, tú también desapareces. Supongo que no tenías por qué saberlo, pero creo que puedes entender por qué eso me hace sentirme un poco... ¿ansioso? Alice te vio desaparecer y ella no podía decirme si habías venido ya a casa o no. Tu futuro se perdió junto con ellos.**

Charlie pareció pensarlo "Tiene sentido" admitió.

Edward asintió "Has visto cuánto confiamos en las visiones de Alice. El que algo esté fuera de su control nos pone a todos ansiosos como si estuviésemos desprotegidos"

 **»Ignoramos por qué sucede esto. Tal vez sea alguna defensa natural innata —hablaba ahora como si lo hiciera consigo mismo, todavía mirando la pieza del motor de mi coche mientras la hacía girar entre sus manos—. Esto no parece del todo creíble, máxime si se considera que yo no tengo problema alguno en leerles la mente a los hombres lobo. Al menos los de los Black. La teoría de Carlisle es que esto sucede porque sus vidas están muy gobernadas por sus transformaciones. Son más una reacción involuntaria que una decisión. Son tan completamente impredecibles que hacen cambiar todo lo que les rodea. En el momento en que cambian de una forma a otra, en realidad, ni existen siquiera. El futuro no les puede afectar...**

 **Atendí a sus cavilaciones sumida en un silencio sepulcral.**

"¿En serio pensaste que podrías calamar a Bella balbuceando de algo así?" resopló Emmett "Hermano, tienes mucho que aprender"

"Ya lo hice" sonrió Edward antes de voltearse a ver a su esposa y mirarla firmemente a los ojos "¡Verdad?" preguntó él en un melodioso tono bajo y suave sin desviar su mirada ni por un segundo.

Bella parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar "Er… sí"

— **Arreglaré tu coche a tiempo para ir al colegio en el caso de que quieras conducir tú misma —me aseguró al cabo de un minuto.**

 **Con los labios apretados, saqué las llaves y salté rígidamente fuera del coche.**

— **Cierra la ventana si no quieres que entre esta noche. Lo entenderé —me susurró justo antes de que yo cerrara de un portazo.**

Bella le dedicó una mueca a su amor ¿No la conocía mejor que eso?

La resuelta era sencilla. Por supuesto que sí.

 **Entré pisando fuerte en la casa, cerrando esta puerta también de un portazo.**

— **¿Pasa algo? —inquirió Charlie desde el sofá.**

— **El coche no arranca —mascullé.**

— **¿Quieres que le eche una ojeada?**

— **No, volveré a intentarlo mañana.**

— **¿Quieres llevarte mi coche?**

"Guau, alguien está desesperado" comentó Emmett casualmente.

 **Se suponía que yo no debía conducir el coche patrulla de la policía. Charlie debía de estar en verdad muy desesperado porque fuera a La Push. Probablemente tan desesperado como yo.**

— **No. Estoy cansada —gruñí—. Buenas noches.**

 **Pateé mi camino escaleras arriba y me fui derecha a la ventana. Empujé el metal del marco con rudeza y se cerró de un golpe, haciendo que temblaran los cristales.**

 **Miré con fijeza el trémulo y oscuro cristal durante largo rato, hasta que se quedó quieto. A continuación, suspiré y abrí la ventana lo máximo posible.**

Muchas personas resoplaron con esa última acción.

"Eso es todo" dijo Charlie suspirando al tiempo que restregaba sus ojos "¿Por qué siempre me tocan los capítulos más largo?"

"Mejor que sean largos a que sean los cortos, pero intensos" razonó Carlisle "¿Supongo que es mi turno entonces?"

Bella le pasó el libro a su segundo padre.


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **RAZONES**

 **El sol estaba tan oculto entre las nubes que no había forma de decir si se había puesto o no. Me encontraba bastante desorientada después de un vuelo tan largo, como si fuéramos hacia el oeste, a la caza del sol, que a pesar de todo parecía inmóvil en el cielo;**

"¿Hacia el oeste?" repitió Charlie confundido "Así que ya están de regreso" dedujo él.

"Eso parece" contestó Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

 **por extraño que pudiera parecer, el tiempo estaba inestable. Me tomó por sorpresa el momento en que el bosque cedió paso a los primeros edificios, señal de que ya estábamos cerca de casa.**

— **Llevas mucho tiempo callada —observó Edward—. ¿Te has mareado en el avión?**

— **No, me encuentro bien.**

— **¿Te ha entristecido la despedida?**

— **Creo que estoy más aliviada que triste.**

Bella hizo una mueca "Mi mamá puede ser muy intuitiva cuando se lo propone. Ella generalmente no se toma las cosas con mucha seriedad pero nunca sabes cuánto nota o cómo va a reaccionar. Estaba constantemente a la defensiva"

Todos los que conocían a Renée rieron en concordancia.

 **Alzó una ceja. Sabía que era inútil e innecesario, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, pedirle que mantuviera los ojos fijos en la carretera.**

Charlie suspiró también resignándose a ese hecho.

— **Renée es bastante más... perceptiva que Charlie en muchos sentidos. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.**

 **Edward se rio.**

— **Tu madre tiene una mente muy interesante: casi infantil, pero muy perspicaz. Ve las cosas de modo diferente a los demás.**

Bella sintió "Me lo esperaba"

"Bueno ahora que lo pienso su mente se parece bastante a al tuya" murmuró Edward "El modo en que nota detalles pequeños y los examina de una perspectiva enteramente diferente a la de otras personas. La gran diferencia es cómo dijiste, que ella no se queda pensando en las cosas"

 **Perspicaz. Era una buena definición de mi madre, al menos cuando prestaba atención a las cosas. La mayor parte del tiempo Renée estaba tan apabullada por lo que sucedía en su propia vida que apenas se daba cuenta de mucho más, pero este fin de semana me había dedicado toda su atención.**

 **Phil estaba ocupado, ya que el equipo de béisbol del instituto que entrenaba había llegado a las rondas finales y el estar a solas con Edward y conmigo había intensificado el interés de Renée. Comenzó a observar tan pronto como nos abrazó y se pasaron los grititos de alegría; y mientras observaba, sus grandes ojos azules primero habían mostrado perplejidad, y luego interés.**

"¿Por qué estaría interesada la abuela?" preguntó Nessie preocupada. Ya estaba bastante molesta con el hecho de que su abuelo estuviera enojado con Edward y no quería pensar que Renée también se opondría a la relación de sus padres.

"Fue la seriedad de la situación lo que le impactó" sonrió Bella "Ella siempre ha sido de las que deja que las cosas pasen pero entiendo los sentimientos muy bien, y lo que pasaba entre tu padre y yo era bastante inusual"

 **Esa mañana nos habíamos ido a dar un paseo por la playa. Quería enseñarme todas las cosas bonitas del lugar donde se encontraba su nuevo hogar, aún con la esperanza de que el sol consiguiera atraerme fuera de Forks.**

"No sucederá" rio Bella.

 **También quería hablar conmigo a solas y esto le facilitaba las cosas. Edward se había inventado un trabajo del instituto para tener una excusa que le permitiera quedarse dentro de la casa durante el día.**

 **Reviví la conversación en mi mente...**

 **Renée y yo deambulamos por la acera, procurando mantenernos al amparo de las sombras de las escasas palmeras. Aunque era temprano el calor resultaba abrasador. El aire estaba tan impregnado de humedad que el simple hecho de inspirar y exhalar el aire estaba suponiendo un esfuerzo para mis pulmones.**

"Ahora es fácil ver por qué te agrada Forks" rio Seth.

"Me acostumbré" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "Hay varias cosas buenas"

— **¿Bella? —me preguntó mi madre, mirando a lo lejos, sobre la arena, a las olas que rompían suavemente mientras hablaba.**

— **¿Qué pasa, mamá?**

 **Ella suspiró al tiempo que evitaba mi mirada.**

— **Me preocupa...**

— **¿Qué es lo que va mal? —pregunté, repentinamente ansiosa—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

Esme frunció el ceño "Creo que es por ti por quien está preocupada"

— **No soy yo —sacudió la cabeza—. Me preocupáis tú... y Edward.**

 **Renée me miró por fin, con una expresión de disculpa en el rostro.**

— **Oh —susurré, fijando los ojos en una pareja que corría y que nos sobrepasó en ese momento, empapados en sudor.**

 **Vais mucho más en serio de lo que pensaba —continuó ella.**

"Es tu culpa" rio Jacob "¿No le dijiste que era solo un enamoramiento?"

"Lo sé y para ese entonces me hubiese gustado que pensara eso" suspiró Bella "Pro su forma de ver las cosas nos lo hizo más fácil. No fue hasta mucho después que me enteré que ella pensaba que ya estábamos comprometidos y que pensó que había ido a hablarle de eso"

Charlie sacudió la cabeza, Bella había estado en lo cierto acerca de una cosa, él que Renée siempre notaba algo más y nunca sabrías como reaccionaría.

"En cierta forma era así" indicó Emmett "Nunca dijiste que no querías estar con Edward si no que eras muy joven parea casarte. No es como si hayas considerado a alaguen más" prosiguió dando una corta mirada a Jacob quien lo ignoró por completo.

 **Fruncí el ceño, revisando con rapidez en mi mente los dos últimos días. Edward y yo apenas nos habíamos tocado, al menos delante de ella. Me pregunté si Renée también me iba soltar un sermón sobre la responsabilidad. No me importaba que fuera del mismo modo que con Charlie, porque no me avergonzaba hablar del tema con mi madre.**

"Es cierto" rio Sue "Las chicas no hablan de tales cosas con sus padres, Si estaban tan preocupado debiste pedirle a Renée que te haga los honores ya que sabías que Bel ala iba a visitar"

 **Después de todo, había sido yo la que le había soltado a ella el mismo sermón una y otra vez durante los últimos diez años.**

— **Hay algo... extraño en cómo estáis juntos —murmuró ella, con la frente fruncida sobre sus ojos preocupados—. Te mira de una manera... tan... protectora. Es como si estuviera dispuesto a interponerse delante de una bala para salvarte o algo parecido.**

"Una bala sería el menor de nuestros problemas" resopló Emmett "Ni siquiera duele. Podríamos decir que él se interpondría delante de Jane para salvarla"

Todos se estremecieron si quiera de pensarlo. Charlie deseaba cono tener que revivir eso. Aunque esa pequeña sádica no podía lastimar a Bella, estaba seguro de que ese pequeño detalle insignificante no pararía a Edward.

 **Me reí, aunque aún no me sentía capaz de enfrentarme a su mirada.**

— **¿Y eso es algo malo?**

— **No —ella volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras luchaba para encontrar las palabras apropiadas—. Simplemente es diferente. Él siente algo muy intenso por ti... y muy delicado. Me da la impresión de no comprender del todo vuestra relación. Es como si me perdiera algún secreto.**

"¡Guau!" exclamó Jasper echando un pequeño silbido y mirando a Bella con asombro "Puedes ser muy parecida a tu padre en personalidad peor no hay duda alguna de dónde bien tu receptividad"

Bella parecía algo incómoda con el comentario pero no podía decir nada para negarlo "Creo que Renesmee es así también" añadió ella "Pero es difícil saber considerando la otra parte de la familia"

"No hay duda de eso" dijo Emmett.

Nessie sonrió, no tanto por el cumplido en sí, si no por el hecho de ser comparada con sus padres y sus abuelos.

— **Creo que estás imaginando cosas, mamá —respondí con rapidez, luchando por hablarle con total naturalidad a pesar de que se me había revuelto el estómago. Había olvidado cuántas cosas era capaz de ver mi madre. Había algo en su comprensión sencilla del mundo que prescindía de todo lo accesorio para ir directa a la verdad. Antes, esto no había sido nunca un problema.**

 **Hasta ahora, no había existido jamás un secreto que no pudiera contarle.**

— **Y no es sólo él —apretó los labios en un ademán defensivo—. Me gustaría que vieras la manera en que te mueves a su alrededor.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

— **La manera en que andas, como si él fuera el centro del mundo para ti y ni siquiera te dieras cuenta. Cuando él se desplaza, aunque sea sólo un poco, tú ajustas automáticamente tu posición a la suya. Es como si fuerais imanes, o la fuerza de la gravedad. Eres su satélite... o algo así. Nunca había visto nada igual.**

"¿A?" preguntó Carlisle "Supongo que tiene sentido. Lo he notado antes pero nunca le he puesto mucha atención"

Jasper asintió. Estaba acostumbrado a ver tales signos para entender las relaciones entre extraños. Er fácil detectar a las parejas solo por su lenguaje corporal.

 **Cerró la boca y miró hacia el suelo.**

— **No me lo digas —le contesté en broma, forzando una sonrisa—. Estás leyendo novelas de misterio otra vez, ¿a que sí? ¿O es ciencia-ficción esta vez?**

 **Renée enrojeció adquiriendo un delicado color rosado.**

— **Eso no tiene nada que ver.**

— **¿Has encontrado algún título bueno?**

— **Bueno, sí, había uno, pero eso no importa ahora. En realidad, estamos hablando de ti.**

"Allí noté que las cosas iban en serio" rio Bella "Mamá generalmente es fácil d distraer. Ahora que lo pienso creo que dijo todas esas cosas para hacer mi confesión más fácil para mí"

"Pobre René" rio Esme "Debió pensar que no querías contarle y que se casarían en Vegas"

Edward sonrió abiertamente mientras Alice los fulminaba con la mirada.

— **No deberías salirte de la novela romántica, mamá. Ya sabes que enseguida te pones a flipar.**

 **Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron.**

— **Estoy diciendo tonterías, ¿verdad?**

 **No pude contestarle durante menos de un segundo. Renée era tan influenciable.**

"Otra cosa que pareces haber heredado de ella" musitó Charlie muriendo por saber acerca de la verdadera visión de Alice.

"Es más la excepción que la regla" objetó Edward "Usualmente es muy difícil distraer a Bella una vez comienza a sospechar algo. ¿Recuerdas el accidente de la van?"

Bella le dedicó una mueca "Perdóname por confiar en ti y pensar que serías honesto conmigo"

Edward se puso avergonzado al recordarlo.

 **Algunas veces eso estaba bien, porque no todas sus ideas eran prácticas, pero me dolía ver lo rápidamente que se había visto arrastrada por mi contemporización, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que esta vez tenía más razón que un santo.**

 **Levantó la mirada y yo controlé mi expresión.**

— **Quizá no sean tonterías, tal vez sea porque soy madre —se echó a reír e hizo un gesto que abarcaba las arenas blancas y el agua azul—. ¿Y todo esto no basta para conseguir que vuelvas con la tonta de tu madre?**

Esme hizo una mueca sabiendo cuánto doloroso debió haber sido para Renée el estar siempre lejos de su hija y a pesar de eso puso una cara valiente para enfrentar lo que venía tras el casamiento de Bella. Eso es algo que ella no se veía capaz de hacer y esperaba no tener que descubrirlo.

 **Me pasé la mano con dramatismo por la frente y después fingí retorcerme el pelo para escurrir el sudor.**

— **Terminas acostumbrándote a la humedad —me prometió.**

— **También a la lluvia —contraataqué.**

 **Me dio un codazo juguetón y me cogió la mano mientras regresábamos a su coche.**

 **Dejando a un lado su preocupación por mí, parecía bastante feliz. Contenta. Todavía miraba a Phil con ojos enamorados y eso me consolaba. Seguramente su vida era plena y satisfactoria. Seguramente no me echaba tanto de menos, incluso ahora...**

Bella negó con la cabeza mirando a su hija. En ese entonces esos habían sido pensamientos optimistas pero solo ahora sabía cuán falso era.

 **Los dedos helados de Edward se deslizaron por mi mejilla. Le devolví la mirada, parpadeando de vuelta al presente. Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó la frente.**

— **Hemos llegado a casa, Bella Durmiente. Hora de despertarse.**

 **Nos habíamos parado delante de la casa de Charlie, que había aparcado el coche patrulla en la entrada y mantenía encendida la luz. del porche. Mientras observaba la entrada, vi cómo se alzaba la cortina en la ventana del salón, proyectando una línea de luz amarilla sobre el oscuro césped.**

 **Suspiré. Sin duda, Charlie estaba esperando para abalanzarse sobre mí.**

"Y yo que pensaba que me habías extrañado" musitó Charlie

"Sí te extrañé" dijo Bella "Pero nuestro último argumento me hizo algo cautelosa"

 **Edward debía de estar pensando lo mismo, porque su expresión se había vuelto rígida y sus ojos parecían lejanos cuando me abrió la puerta.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "No era eso"

"Lo sé ahora" murmuró ella en respuesta.

— **¿Pinta mal la cosa?**

— **Charlie no se va a poner difícil —me prometió Edward con voz neutra, sin mostrar el más ligero atisbo de humor—. Te ha echado de menos.**

 **Entorné los ojos, llenos de dudas. Si ése era el caso, ¿por qué Edward estaba en tensión, como si se aproximara una batalla?**

Los humanos se veían preocupados.

 **Mi bolsa era pequeña, pero él insistió en llevarla hasta dentro. Papá nos abrió la puerta.**

— **¡Bienvenida a casa, hija! —gritó Charlie como si realmente lo pensara—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido por Jacksonville?**

— **Húmedo. Y lleno de bichos.**

— **¿Y no te ha vendido Renée las excelencias de la Universidad de Florida?**

— **Lo ha intentado, pero francamente, prefiero beber agua antes que respirarla.**

"¿Cuál es la diferencia aquí?" preguntó Seth.

"Es el quién" respondió Emmett.

 **Los ojos de Charlie se deslizaron de hito en hito hacia Edward.**

— **¿Te lo has pasado bien?**

— **Sí —contestó con voz serena—. Renée ha sido muy hospitalaria.**

— **Esto..., hum, vale. Me alegro de que te divirtieras —Charlie apartó la mirada de Edward y me abrazó de forma inesperada.**

— **Impresionante —le susurré al oído.**

"Si no te conociera mejor diría que estás emotivo" Le susurró Sue as u esposo.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco "Solo quería reivindicarme por haberle gritado antes, además de que sí la extrañé"

 **Rompió a reír con una risa sorda.**

— **Realmente te he echado de menos, Bella. Cuando no estás, la comida es asquerosa.**

— **Ahora lo pillo —le contesté mientras soltaba su abrazo.**

— **¿Podrías llamar a Jacob lo primero de todo? Lleva fastidiándome cada cinco minutos desde las seis de la mañana. Le he prometido que haría que le llamaras antes de que te pusieras a deshacer la maleta.**

Carlisle arqueó la cejas "Eso es un… súbito cambio inesperado por parte de Jacob" concluyó él.

"No tan sorprendente" musitó Jasper "El lobo notó que Bella desapareció de la vista de todos por muchos días y estaba ansioso"

"Eso pensamos pero no era así" murmuró Edward ganándose unas miradas confundidas.

 **No tuve que mirar a Edward para advertir la rigidez de su postura o la frialdad de su expresión. Así que ésta era la causa de su tensión.**

— **¿Jacob desea hablar conmigo?**

— **Con toda su alma, diría yo. No ha querido decirme de qué iba la cosa, sólo me ha dicho que es importante.**

 **El teléfono volvió a sonar, estridente y acuciante.**

— **Será él otra vez, me apuesto la próxima paga —murmuró Charlie.**

— **Ya lo cojo yo —dije mientras me apresuraba hacia la cocina.**

 **Edward me siguió mientras Charlie desaparecía en el salón.**

 **Agarré el auricular en mitad de un pitido y me volví para permanecer de cara a la pared.**

— **¿Diga?**

— **Has regresado —dijo Jacob.**

 **Su áspera voz familiar me hizo sentir una intensa añoranza. Mil recuerdo asaltaron mi mente, mezclándose entre sí: una playa rocosa sembrada de maderas que flotaban a la deriva, un garaje fabricado con plásticos, refrescos calientes en una bolsa de papel, una habitación diminuta con un raído canapé, igualmente pequeño.**

Rosalie sonrió involuntariamente, tratando de ignorar el dolor que le causaban esos recuerdos… eran tan normales, una vista hacia una vida que desearía haber tenido.

 **El júbilo brillando en sus oscuros ojos hundidos, el calor febril de su mano grande en torno a la mía, el relampagueo de sus dientes blancos contra su piel oscura, su rostro distendiéndose en esa amplia sonrisa que había sido siempre como la llave de una puerta secreta, donde sólo tienen acceso los espíritus afines.**

 **Sentí una especie de anhelo por la persona y el lugar que me habían protegido a lo largo de mi noche más oscura.**

 **Me aclaré el nudo que tenía en la garganta.**

— **Sí —contesté.**

— **¿Por qué no me has llamado? —exigió Jacob.**

 **Su tono malhumorado me enfadó al instante.**

— **Porque llevo en casa exactamente cuatro segundos y tu llamada interrumpió el momento en que Charlie me estaba diciendo que habías telefoneado.**

Jacob sonrió "Ups"

— **Oh. Lo siento.**

— **Ya. Y dime, ¿por qué agobias a mi padre?**

— **Necesito hablar contigo.**

" **No me digas" dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.**

Jacob simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros ya que no se sentía de humor para comenzar una discusión.

— **Seguro, pero eso ya lo tengo claro. Sigue.**

 **Hubo una corta pausa.**

— **¿Vas a ir a clase mañana?**

Charlie entrecerró los ojos "¿De qué va eso? ¿Otra reunión en área neutral?"

 **Torcí el gesto, incapaz de ver adonde quería ir a parar.**

— **Claro que iré, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?**

— **Ni idea. Sólo era curiosidad.**

 **Otra pausa.**

— **¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Jake?**

 **Él dudó.**

— **Supongo que de nada especial. Sólo... quería oír tu voz.**

"Lo que quería era hablarte en persona" suspiró Jacob notando que Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Lo ´se, pero ¿tan difícil era darme una pequeña advertencia?"

"Espera un minuto" dijo Billy frunciendo el ceño "¿No le dijiste a Bella que la ibas a ver? Tienes idea…"

"¿Cuán peligroso era considerado nuestro último encuentro?" concluyó Jacob por él "No estaba pensando"

— **Sí..., lo entiendo... Me alegra tanto que me hayas llamado, Jake. Yo... —pero no sabía qué más decir. Me gustaría haberle dicho que me iba de camino a La Push en ese momento, pero no podía.**

— **He de irme —soltó de pronto.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Te llamaré pronto, ¿vale?**

— **Pero Jake...**

 **Ya había colgado. Escuché el tono de escucha con incredulidad.**

Todos miraban así a Jacob ahora.

"¿Pensé que te querías arreglar con mamá?" preguntó Nessie "¿Por qué fuiste tan poco agradable?"

"No tenía idea de qué decir" admitió Jacob "Estúpido orgullo adolescente"

— **Qué cortante —murmuré.**

— **¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Edward con voz baja y cautelosa.**

"Como si no escuchaste todo lo que dijo" se burló Jacob.

 **Me volví lentamente para encararle. Su expresión era totalmente tranquila e inescrutable.**

— **No lo sé. Me pregunto de qué va esto —no tenía sentido que Jacob hubiera estado incordiando a Charlie todo el día sólo para preguntarme si iba a ir a la escuela. Y si quería escuchar mi voz, ¿por qué había colgado tan pronto?**

— **Tú tienes más probabilidades de acertar en esto que yo —comentó Edward, con la sombra de una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de su labio.**

— **Aja —susurré. Era cierto. Conocía a Jake a fondo. Seguro que sus razones no serían tan complicadas de entender.**

"¿Y por qué haría eso feliz a Edward?" preguntó Emmett "Eres extraño a veces querido hermano mío"

Edward sonrió "Solo estaba feliz de tener una maravilloso chica inteligente conmigo" admitió él sonriendo cursimente.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

 **Con mis pensamientos a kilómetros de distancia ‑como a unos veintitrés kilómetros siguiendo la carretera hacia La Push‑, comencé a reunir los ingredientes necesarios en el frigorífico para prepararle la cena a Charlie. Edward se retrepó contra la encimera y yo era apenas consciente de cómo clavaba los ojos en mi rostro, pero estaba demasiado inquieta para preocuparme también por lo que pudiera ver en ellos.**

 **Lo del instituto tenía pinta de ser la clave del asunto. Eso era en realidad lo único que Jake había preguntado. Y él debía de estar buscando una respuesta a algo, o no habría molestado a Charlie de forma tan persistente.**

 **Sin embargo, ¿por qué le iba a preocupar mi asistencia a clase?**

Charlie frunció el ceño. Sabía mejor que nadie cuán persistente había sido Jacob así que lo que sea que había querido decir era muy importante. De nuevo le hizo preguntarse qué había pasado durante esa semana y qué había visto Alice.

 **Intenté abordar el tema de una manera lógica. Así que, si yo hubiera faltado al día siguiente al instituto, ¿qué problema hubiera supuesto eso desde el punto de vista de Jacob? Charlie se había mostrado molesto porque yo perdiera un día de clase tan cerca de los finales, pero le había convencido de que un viernes no iba a suponer un estorbo en mis estudios. A Jake eso le daba exactamente igual. Mi cerebro no parecía estar dispuesto a colaborar con ninguna aportación especialmente brillante. Quizás era que pasaba por alto alguna pieza vital de información.**

"Por supuesto" murmuró Bella fulminando con la mirada a Edward "No entiendo como no te diste cuenta de que quería hablar cuando sabías exactamente lo que había pasado"

Edward le sonrió "¿Ves a lo que me refiero con maravillosa novia inteligente?"

 **¿Qué podría haber ocurrido en los últimos tres días que fuera tan importante como para que Jacob interrumpiera su negativa a contestar a mis llamadas y le hiciera ponerse en contacto conmigo? ¿Qué diferencia habían supuesto esos tres días?**

 **Me quedé helada en mitad de la cocina. El paquete de hamburguesas congeladas que llevaba se deslizó entre mis manos aturdidas. Tardé un largo segundo en evitar el golpe que se hubieran dado contra el suelo.**

"¿Qué?" preguntaron muchos sin notar qué había sucedido en poco tiempo.

"Sigan leyendo" dijo Bella algo molesta.

 **Edward lo cogió y lo arrojó a la encimera. Sus brazos me rodearon rápidamente y pegó los labios a mi oído.**

— **¿Qué es lo que va mal?**

 **Sacudí la cabeza., aturdida.**

 **Tres días podrían cambiarlo todo.**

Carlisle bajó el libro "Oh"

Les tomó un momento a los lobos entender lo que significaba.

"Guau" musitó Jacob "Ni siquiera pensé eso. Ni sabía cuánto tomaba convertirse en vampiro. Peor igual no tendría sentido porque regaste a casa"

"Así que solo era hablar" murmuró Charlie "Espero que no hayas armado toda una escena"

Jacob y Edward evitaron mirarse.

 **¿No había estado yo pensando acerca de la imposibilidad de acudir al instituto por no poder estar cerca de la gente después de haber atravesado los dolorosos tres días de la conversión? Esos tres días me liberarían de la mortalidad, de modo que podría compartir la eternidad con Edward, una conversión que me haría prisionera definitivamente de mi propia sed.**

"Así que si pensaste en los efectos que convendría el convertirte en vampiro" notó Carlisle mirando a Edward.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella "¿Me tomaron como una tonta precipitada que se obsesiona con una idea sin pensar ni quiera en las consecuencias que conllevaría?"

"¡No, no!" aseguró Edward "Pero si hay aspectos de ser vampiro que jamás habías pensado al ser humana"

"Tienes un punto" susurró Bella accediendo "Peor eso es porque te rehusaste a hablar de eso. Todo lo que decías es te quedarás como humana y punto jamás discutíamos acerca del ser un vampiro. De todas formas" dijo ella "Los pros superan a los contras en mi nueva vida"

Edward sonrió "Me alegra que pienses así"

Charlie frunció el ceño preguntándose exactamente a qué se refería Edward con aspectos, pero sabía que no le contestarían.

 **¿Le había dicho Charlie a Billy que había desaparecido durante tres días? ¿Había Billy llegado por sí mismo a la conclusión evidente? ¿Lo que me había estado preguntando Jacob realmente era si todavía continuaba siendo humana? ¿Estaba asegurándose, en realidad, de que el tratado con los hombres lobo no se hubiera roto, y de que ninguno de los Cullen se hubiera atrevido a morder a un humano...? Morder, no matar...**

 **Pero ¿es que él creía honradamente que yo volvería a casa si ése fuera el caso?**

 **Edward me sacudió.**

— **¿Bella? —me preguntó, ahora lleno de auténtica ansiedad.**

— **Creo... creo que simplemente estaba haciendo una comprobación —mascullé entre dientes—. Quería asegurarse de que sigo siendo humana, a eso se refería.**

 **Edward se puso rígido y un siseo ronco resonó en mi oído.**

"¿No estás exagerando?" preguntó Seth inocentemente.

Edward rio "Solo un poco"

— **Tendremos que irnos —susurré—. Antes. De ese modo no se romperá el tratado. Y nunca más podremos regresar.**

"Igual rompería el tratado" indicó Billy "Pero si te fueras, no nos hubiésemos molestado en perseguirte por medio continente para vengarnos"

"¿Y si no nos hubiésemos ido?" preguntó Carlisle inseguro de querer saber la respuesta.

Billy y Sam se miraron incómodos.

"A ese punto hubiésemos atacado" admitió Sam "Peor no estoy seguro dado que nuestros números no eran parejos y hubiese sido desconsiderado arriesgar la vida de nuestros hermanos para probar el punto. Para la boda ya habíamos decidido que no haríamos nada, pero luego claro… ya saben" el lobo se quedó en silencio evitando el mirar hacia Nessie a toda costa.

 **Sus brazos se endurecieron a mi alrededor.**

— **Ya lo sé.**

— **Ejem —Charlie se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente a nuestras espaldas.**

Todos se echaron a reír ante la expresión en la cara de Bella. Charlie parecía querer decir algo pero después de notar la expresión en cara de su hija decidió no hacerlo.

 **Yo pegué un salto y después me liberé de los brazos de Edward, enrojeciendo. Edward se reclinó contra la encimera. Tenía los ojos entornados y pude ver reflejada en ellos la preocupación y la ira.**

— **Si no quieres hacer la cena, puedo llamar y pedir una pizza —insinuó Charlie.**

— **No, está bien, ya he empezado.**

— **Vale —comentó él. Se acomodó contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.**

 **Suspiré y me puse a trabajar, intentando ignorar a mi audiencia.**

"Papá…" gruñó Bella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él inocentemente.

"Sabes qué… olvídalo" se limitó a decir su hija.

— **Si te pido que hagas algo, ¿confiarás en mí? —me preguntó Edward, con un deje afilado en su voz aterciopelada.**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza "Ten cuidado Bella, debes preguntar antes de decir que sí"

Bella arqueó las cejas en dirección a su hermano "¿crees que la discusión acerca de mi transformación no me enseñó nada?"

Emmett rio "Tienes razón"

 **Casi habíamos llegado al instituto. Él había estado relajado y bromeando hasta hacía apenas un momento; ahora, de pronto, tenía las manos aferradas al volante e intentaba controlar la fuerza para no romperlo en pedazos.**

 **Clavé la mirada en su expresión llena de ansiedad, con los ojos distantes como si escuchara voces lejanas.**

"Alerta de perro" susurró Rosalie.

 **Mi pulso se desbocó en respuesta a su tensión, pero contesté con cuidado.**

— **Eso depende.**

 **Metió el coche en el aparcamiento del instituto.**

— **Ya me temía que dirías eso.**

— **¿Qué deseas que haga, Edward?**

— **Quiero que te quedes en el coche —aparcó en su sitio habitual y apagó el motor mientras hablaba—. Quiero que esperes aquí hasta que regrese a por ti.**

"No pasará" dijo Alice en voz cantarina como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Como si lo fuese hacer incluso de haber accedido"

— **Pero, ¿por qué?**

 **Fue entonces cuando le vi. Habría sido difícil no distinguirle sobresaliendo como lo hacía sobre el resto de los estudiantes, incluso aunque no hubiera estado reclinado contra su moto negra, aparcada de forma ilegal en la acera.**

Charlie entrecerró los ojos.

— **Oh.**

 **El rostro de Jacob era la máscara tranquila que yo conocía tan bien. Era la cara que solía poner cuando estaba decidido a mantener sus emociones bajo control. Le hacía parecerse a Sam, el mayor de los licántropos, el líder de la manada de los Quileute, pero Jacob nunca podría imitar la serenidad perfecta de Sam.**

Sam sonrió y Jacob resopló en respuesta.

"Al menos soy mejor que Paul e es" dijo Jacob.

"¿Quién no lo es?" preguntó Seth.

 **Había olvidado cuánto me molestaba ese rostro. Había llegado a conocer a Sam bastante bien antes de que regresaran los Cullen, incluso me gustaba,**

Sam arqueó una ceja.

 **aunque nunca conseguía sacudirme el resentimiento que experimentaba cuando Jacob imitaba la expresión de Sam. No era mi Jacob cuando la llevaba puesta. Era la cara de un extraño.**

— **Anoche te precipitaste en llegar a una conclusión equivocada —murmuró Edward—. Te preguntó por el instituto porque sabía que yo estaría donde tú estuvieras. Buscaba un lugar seguro para hablar conmigo. Un escenario con testigos.**

Bella hizo una mueca "Eso no te hubiese detenido s hubieses querido pelear"

 **Así que yo había malinterpretado las razones de Jacob para llamarme. El problema radicaba en la información faltante, por ejemplo por qué demonios querría Jacob hablar con Edward.**

Edward miró deliberadamente hacia el cielo ignorando la mirada furiosa de su esposa.

— **No me voy a quedar en el coche —repuse.**

Edward suspiró.

"Bella tiene un punto" musitó Carlisle aunque trataba de no reír "Sería más seguro para ambos bandos si ella está allí manteniéndolos a ambos bajo control"

"Más seguros para todos menos Bella, claro" murmuró Edward.

"Sí, porque hubiese sido mucho mejor para mí estar en el carro mientas se destrozaban la garganta" suspiró Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco "Idiotas temperamentales"

"¡Oye!" se quejaron los aludidos al mismo tiempo.

 **Edward gruñó bajo.**

— **Claro que no. Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez.**

 **El rostro de Jacob se endureció conforme avanzábamos hacia él, con las manos unidas.**

 **Noté también otros rostros, los de mis compañeros de clase. Me di cuenta de cómo sus ojos se dilataban al posarse sobre los dos metros del corpachón de Jacob, cuya complexión musculosa era impropia de un chico de poco más de diecisiete años. Vi cómo aquellos ojos recorrían su ajustada camiseta negra de manga corta aunque el día era frío a pesar de la estación, sus vaqueros rasgados y manchados de grasa y la moto lacada en negro sobre la que se apoyaba. Las miradas no se detenían en su rostro, ya que había algo en su expresión que les hacía retirarlas con rapidez. También constaté la distancia que mantenían con él, una burbuja de espacio que nadie se atrevía a cruzar.**

Charlie se echó a reír.

"¡Los siento!" dijo él mientras secaban lágrimas de sus ojos "Pero esa descripción… hace creer que Jacob es un gánster"

Todos rieron ante la nueva imagen mental.

 **Con cierta sorpresa, me di cuenta de que Jacob les parecía peligroso. Qué raro.**

"Sí" rio Emmett "Nuestro pequeño y dulce cachorrito es un gran perro malo"

Billy resopló.

Jacob se veía molesto "¿Sabes que puedo sacar de circulación a un boxeador con solo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza?"

"Peor no eres peligroso" le aseguró Renesmee con un toque de finalidad.

 **Edward se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de Jacob. Tenía bien claro lo incómodo que le resultaba tenerme tan cerca de un licántropo. Retrasó ligeramente la mano y me echó hacia atrás para ocultarme a medias con su cuerpo.**

— **Podrías habernos llamado —comenzó Edward con una voz dura como el acero.**

— **Lo siento —-contestó Jacob, torciendo el gesto con desprecio—. No tengo sanguijuelas en mi agenda.**

— **También podríamos haber hablado cerca de casa de Bella —**

"Por supuesto" musitó Renesmee para nada impresionada de la actitud de Jacob "Díselo papi"

Edward rio.

 **la mandíbula de Jacob se contrajo y frunció el ceño sin contestar—. Este no es el sitio apropiado, Jacob. ¿Podríamos discutirlo luego?**

— **Vale, vale. Me pasaré por tu cripta cuando terminen las clases —bufó Jacob—. ¿Qué tiene de malo hablar ahora?**

 **Edward miró alrededor con intención y posó la mirada en aquellos testigos que se hallaban a distancia suficiente como para escuchar la conversación.**

"Lo cual era el punto precisamente" suspiró Jacob.

"¿Te daba miedo hablarnos solito?" bufó Emmett.

Jasper puso os ojos en blanco "Tal vez él simplemente no es suicida. Éramos enemigos en ese entonces y a pesar de que no hubiésemos hecho algo ante los lobos ellos no lo sabían"

Jacob asintió "Para ser sincero Sam no estaba impresionado por la forma en que resolví el último… inconveniente" se estremeció al recordar el desastre con las motos "Quería asegurarse de que tanto ´tu como yo nos comportáramos"

 **Unos pocos remoloneaban en la acera con los ojos brillantes de expectación, exactamente igual que si esperasen una pelea que aliviara el tedio de otro lunes por la mañana. Vi cómo Tyler Crowley le daba un ligero codazo a Austin Marks y ambos interrumpían su camino hacia el aula.**

Charlie gruñó sabiendo que para la tarde todos en el pueblo se habrían enterado… menos él, claro.

Sam también comenzaba a notar como éste no fue el mejor plan.

— **Ya sé lo que has venido a decir —le recordó Edward a Jacob en una voz tan baja que apenas pude oírle—-. Mensaje entregado. Considéranos advertidos.**

 **Edward me miró durante un fugaz segundo con ojos preocupados.**

— **¿Avisados? —le pregunté sin comprender—. ¿De qué estás hablando?**

— **¿No se lo has dicho a ella? —inquirió Jacob, con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa—. ¿Qué?, ¿acaso temes que se ponga de nuestra parte?**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "No era acerca de ponerse a favor de nadie"

"Lo sé" Gruñó Jacob "Parece tan tonto ahora"

Renesmee miró de su padre a su mejor amigo "¿Qué cosa?"

— **Por favor, déjalo ya, Jacob —intervino Edward, con voz calmada.**

— **¿Por qué? —le desafió Jacob.**

 **Fruncí el ceño, confundida.**

— **¿Qué es lo que no sé, Edward?**

 **Él se limitó a seguir mirando a Jacob como si no me hubiera escuchado.**

— **¿Jake?**

 **Jacob alzó una ceja en mi dirección.**

— **¿No te ha dicho que ese... hermano gigante que tiene cruzó la línea el sábado por la noche? —preguntó, con un tono lleno de sarcasmo. Entonces, fijó la vista en Edward—. Paul estaba totalmente en su derecho de...**

— **¡Era tierra de nadie! —masculló Edward.**

— **¡No es así!**

Emily puso los ojos en blanco "Pensé que Nessie era la que tenía dos años aquí pero por alguna razón no es ella la que arma un escándalo acerca de algo tan ridículo"

Todos se rieron en ese momento ignorando el hecho de que Edward y Jacob no habían sido os únicos en pelear por tales detalles.

 **Jacob estaba claramente echando humo. Le temblaban las manos. Sacudió la cabeza, e hizo dos inspiraciones profundas de aire.**

— **¿Emmett y Paul? —susurré.**

"Eso suena bastante serio" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Emmett quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"No fue tan lejos. Fue difícil contenerme cuando el idiota saltó en mi espalda pero nadie salió herido"

 **Paul era el camarada más inestable de la manada de Jacob. Él fue quien perdió el control aquel día en el bosque y el recuerdo de ese lobo gris gruñendo revivió repentinamente en mi mente—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es que se han enfrentado? —mi voz se alzó con una nota de pánico—. ¿Por qué? ¿Está herido Paul?**

Emmett rio.

— **No hubo lucha —aclaró Edward con tranquilidad, sólo para mí—. Nadie salió herido. No te inquietes.**

 **Jacob nos miraba con gesto de incredulidad.**

— **No le has contado nada en absoluto, ¿a que no? ¿Ese es el modo en que la mantienes apartada? Por eso ella no sabe...**

"Exactamente" masculló Bella.

— **Vete ya —Edward le cortó a mitad de la frase y su rostro se volvió de repente amedrentador, realmente terrorífico. Durante un segundo pareció un... un vampiro. Miró a Jacob con una aversión abierta y sanguinaria.**

"Valla Edward" suspiró Emmett "Tienes que relajaste. ¿Por qué Jasper no está por allí cuidado lo necesitas?"

"Lo siento, no soy el psíquico de la familia" resopló él.

 **Jacob enarcó las cejas, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento.**

— **¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?**

 **Se enfrentaron el uno al otro en silencio durante un buen rato comenzaron a reunirse más estudiantes con Tyler y Austin. Vi a Mike al lado de Ben, y el primero tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de Ben, como si estuviera reteniéndole.**

"Me surgió un renovado respeto por el tipo después de eso" rio Edward "No muchas personas se hubiesen atrevido a interponerse entre ambos"

"Bueno a mí me surgió respeto por le instinto de preservación de Mike" resopló Rosalie "Parece que sí tienen algo de cerebro después de todo"

Bella asintió "Me alegra de que haya retenido Ben"

Además de Ángela él era el otro humano que verdaderamente era amigo de Bella.

 **En aquel silencio mortal, todos los detalles encajaron súbitamente en un ramalazo de intuición. Algo que Edward no quería que supiera. Algo que Jacob no me hubiera ocultado. Algo que había hecho que los Cullen y los licántropos anduvieran juntos por los bosques en una proximidad peligrosa.**

 **Algo que había hecho que Edward insistiera en que cruzara el país en avión.**

 **Algo que Alice había visto en una visión la semana pasada, una visión sobre la que Edward me había mentido. Algo que yo había estado esperando de todos modos. Algo que yo sabía que volvería a ocurrir, aunque deseara con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera así. ¿Es que nunca jamás se iba a terminar?**

"¿Vamos a saber qué pasó con Victoria en el bosque?" demandó Nessie impacientemente ganándose miradas extrañadas de la gente a su alrededor.

 **Escuché el rápido jadeo entrecortado del aire saliendo entre mis labios, pero no pude evitarlo. Parecía como si el edificio del instituto temblara, como si hubiera un terremoto, pero yo sabía que era sólo mi propio temblor el que causaba la ilusión.**

Edward gruñó con desesperación "¿Ves? Concuerdo con que debí haberle contado pero ese no era el lugar ni momento adecuado"

Bella puse los ojos en blanco "Por eso debiste haberme dicho inmediatamente"

— **Ella ha vuelto a por mí —resollé con voz estrangulada.**

 **Victoria nunca iba a rendirse hasta que yo estuviera muerta.**

"Espero que sea todo lo contrario" musitó Charlie secamente con tanto odio en sus ojos que nadie jamás había visto.

 **Repetiría el mismo patrón una y otra vez ‑fintar y escapar, fintar y escapar‑ hasta que encontrara una brecha entre mis defensores.**

 **Quizá tuviera suerte. Quizá los Vulturi vinieran primero a por mí, ya que ellos me matarían más rápido, por lo menos.**

Todos se estremecieron de pensarlo.

 **Edward me apretó contra su costado, posicionando su cuerpo de modo que él seguía estando entre Jacob y yo, y me acarició la cara con manos ansiosas.**

— **No pasa nada —me susurró—. No pasa nada. Nunca dejaré que se te acerque, no pasa nada.**

 **Luego, se volvió y miró a Jacob.**

— **¿Contesta esto a tu pregunta, chucho?**

— **¿No crees que Bella tiene derecho a saberlo? —le retó Jacob—. Es su vida.**

"Concuerdo" musito Bella irritada por la forma en que reaccionó. Solo aumenta el deseo sobreprotector de Edward.

 **Edward mantuvo su voz muy baja. Incluso Tyler, que intentaba acercarse paso a paso, fue incapaz de oírle.**

— **¿Por qué debe tener miedo si nunca ha estado en peligro?**

— **Mejor asustada que ignorante.**

Charlie asintió "Aprecio tu esfuerzo por mantenerla a salvo pero creo que hubiese sido mejor que Bella sepa lo que está sucediendo para que sepa cómo protegerse"

"Es cierto" suspiró Edward "Pero recuerda que eso pasó hace solo dos años y que Bella es muy obstinada para dejarse proteger de todo"

Charlie rio "De eso no tengo duda alguna"

 **Intenté recobrar la compostura, pero mis ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas. Podía imaginarla detrás de mis párpados, podía ver el rostro de Victoria, sus labios retraídos sobre los dientes, sus ojos carmesíes brillando con la obsesión de la venganza; ella responsabilizaba a Edward de la muerte de su amor, James, y no pararía hasta quitarle a él también el suyo.**

 **Edward restañó las lágrimas de mi mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.**

— **¿Realmente crees que herirla es mejor que protegerla? —murmuró.**

— **Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees —repuso Jacob—. Y lo ha pasado bastante peor.**

 **De repente el rostro de Jacob cambió y fijó la mirada en Edward una expresión extraña, calculadora. Entornó los ojos como si estuviera intentando resolver un difícil problema de matemáticas en su mente.**

 **Sentí que Edward se encogía.**

Todos veían entre Edward Y Jacob con variantes expresiones de confusión, enojo y sorpresa.

"¿Qué?"

 **Alcé los ojos para verle las facciones, que se crisparon con un sentimiento que sólo podía ser dolor. Por un momento espantoso, recordé una tarde en Italia, en aquella macabra habitación de la torre de los Vulturi, donde Jane había torturado a Edward con aquel maligno don que poseía, quemándole simplemente con el poder de su mente...**

"¿Poder de su mente?" repitió Emmett entrecerrando los ojos "¿De eso se trata?"

Jacob se removió incómodo en su asiento.

 **El recuerdo me ayudó a recuperarme de mi inminente ataque de histeria y puso las cosas en perspectiva, ya que prefería que Victoria me matase cien veces antes que verle sufrir de ese modo otra vez.**

— **Qué divertido —comentó Jacob, carcajeándose mientras observaba el rostro de Edward...**

"¿Divertido?" gruñó Renesmee. Incluso los lobos se sentían cada vez más irritados aunque tal vez eso tenga algo que ver con el don de Jasper quien ahora fulminaba con la mirada al pobre lobo con una expresión que podría matar.

 **...que hizo otro gesto de dolor, pero consiguió suavizar su expresión con un pequeño esfuerzo, aunque no podía ocultar la agonía de sus ojos.**

 **Miré fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, primero la mueca de Edward y luego el aire despectivo de Jacob.**

— **¿Qué le estás haciendo? —inquirí.**

— **No es nada, Bella —me aseguró Edward en voz baja—. Sólo que Jacob tiene muy buena memoria, eso es todo.**

Renesmee se estremeció.

"¡Tú… idiota… pequeño estúpido chuco imbécil!" gruñó Rosalie "¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que estabas haciendo?"

Jacob bajó la cabeza "honestamente… no. Solo quería que pague por lo que hizo"

"Buenos supongo que recibiste lo que querías" musitó amargamente la rubia "Nada se compara al dolor de ver sufrir a tu amado, ¿recuerdas?"

Jacob hizo una mueca recordando perfectamente sus pensamientos acerca de Nessie antes de que ella haya nacido.

"Los siento" musitó él sin mirar a Edward.

Edward rio secamente "Me lo merecía"

"Continúan Carlisle" pidió Bella sin querer escuchar más de ello.

 **El aludido esbozó una gran sonrisa y Edward se estremeció de nuevo.**

— **¡Para ya! Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo.**

— **Vale, si tú quieres —Jacob se encogió de hombros—. Aunque es culpa suya si no le gustan mis recuerdos.**

 **Le miré fijamente y él me devolvió una sonrisa despiadada, como un chiquillo pillado en falta haciendo algo que sabe que no debe hacer por alguien que sabe que no le castigará.**

— **El director viene de camino a echar a los merodeadores de la propiedad del instituto —me murmuró Edward—. Vete a clase de Lengua, Bella, no quiero que te veas implicada.**

— **Es un poco sobreprotector, ¿a que sí? —comentó Jacob, dirigiéndose sólo a mí—. Algo de agitación hace que la vida sea divertida. Déjame adivinar, ¿a que no tienes permiso para divertirte?**

Charlie enarcó una ceja "¿En serio estás teniendo éste tipo de conversación con Bella a pesar de lo que acabas de hacer? si ella no fuera tan increíblemente dulce… estarías desterrado de su lista de amigos"

"Lo sé" musitó Jacob avergonzado.

 **Edward le fulminó con la mirada y sus labios se retrajeron levemente sobre sus dientes.**

— **Cierra el pico, Jacob —le dije.**

 **Él se echó a reír.**

— **Eso suena a negativa. Oye, si alguna vez quieres volver a vivir la vida, ven a verme. Todavía tengo tu moto en mi garaje.**

Charlie gruñó de nuevo "¿No ibas a venderla?"

Jake se encogió incluso más en su asiento.

 **Esta noticia me distrajo.**

— **Se supone que deberías haberla vendido. Le prometiste a Charlie que lo harías.**

 **Le supliqué a mi padre que se vendiera en atención a Jacob. Después de todo, él había invertido semanas de trabajo en ambas motos y merecía algún tipo de compensación, ya que si hubiera sido por Charlie, habría tirado la moto a un contenedor. Y probablemente después le habría prendido fuego.**

"Tal vez debí hacerlo" musitó Charlie.

"La moto era de Bella" dijo Jacob "NO quería hacer nada sin su consentimiento"

"Papá" rio Bella, finalmente tomando pena por su amigo "prometo que esa moto no me hizo más daño"

Charlie entrecerró los ojos "Así que volviste a montarte en ella"

"No dije eso" murmuró Bella pero no dio lugar a más discusiones.

— **Ah, sí, claro. Como si yo pudiera hacer eso. Es tuya, no mía. De cualquier modo, la conservaré hasta que quieras que te la devuelva.**

 **Un pequeño atisbo de la sonrisa que yo recordaba jugueteó con ligereza en las comisuras de sus labios.**

— **Jake...**

 **Se inclinó hacia delante, con el rostro de repente lleno de interés, sin apenas sarcasmo.**

 **Creo que lo he estado haciendo mal hasta ahora, ya sabes, acerca de no volver a vernos como amigos. Quizá podríamos apañarnos, al menos por mi parte. Ven a visitarme algún día.**

Emmett entrecerró los ojos "¿A qué juegas?"

Jacob se ruborizó visiblemente "¿Quién dice que estoy jugando?" demandó él.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco "Eres una de las personas más obstinadas en la faz de la tierra. Y eso no era un cumplido. No vas a parar tan fácilmente"

"Oh no" musitó Nessie.

 **Me sentía plenamente consciente de Edward, con sus brazos todavía en torno a mi cuerpo, protegiéndome, e inmóvil como una piedra. Le lancé una mirada al rostro, que aún seguía tranquilo, paciente.**

— **Esto, yo... no sé, Jake.**

 **Jacob abandonó su fachada hostil por completo. Era casi como si hubiera olvidado de que Edward estaba allí, o al menos como estuviera decidido a actuar así.**

— **Te echo de menos todos los días, Bella. Las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti.**

— **Ya lo sé y lo siento, Jake, yo sólo...**

 **Él sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.**

— **Lo sé. Después de todo, no importa, ¿verdad? Supongo que sobreviviré o lo que sea. ¿A quién le hacen falta amigos? —hizo una mueca de dolor, intentando disimularla bajo un ligero barniz bravucón.**

Renesmee frunció el ceño sabiendo que ésta parte, al menos, no era manipulación. Le dolía el ver a su mejor amigo dolido pero sabía que no vacilaría ni por un momento para hacer una movida con su madre apenas tenga la oportunidad.

 **EI sufrimiento de Jacob siempre había disparado mi lado protector. No era racional del todo, ya que él difícilmente necesitaba el tipo de protección física que yo le pudiera proporcionar, pero mis brazos, atrapados con firmeza bajo los de Edward, ansiaban alcanzarle, para enredarse en torno a su cintura grande y cálida en una silenciosa promesa de aceptación y consuelo.**

Bella enarcó las cejas preguntándose si eso tenía algo que ver con Renesmee, tenía lógica que Jacob activará su lado maternal cunado algún día se convertiría en el novio de su hija… se estremeció de imaginarlo.

 **Los brazos protectores de Edward se habían convertido en un encierro.**

— **Venga, a clase —una voz severa resonó a nuestras espaldas—. Póngase en marcha, señor Crowley.**

— **Vete al colegio, Jake —susurré, nerviosa, en el momento en que reconocí la voz del director. Jacob iba a la escuela de los Quileute, pero podría verse envuelto en problemas por allanamiento de propiedad o algo así.**

 **Edward me soltó, aunque me cogió la mano y continuó interponiendo su cuerpo entre nosotros.**

 **El señor Greene avanzó a través del círculo de espectadores, con las cejas protuberantes como nubes ominosas de tormenta sobre sus ojos pequeños.**

Emmett resopló ante la descripción.

Bella lo miró intrigada pero el simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

— **¡He dicho que ya! —amenazó—. Castigaré a todo el que me encuentre aquí mirando cuando me dé la vuelta.**

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron como platos "Duro"

"Solo prevenía una pelea" dijo Bella defendiéndolo "Esos dos se veían bastante aterradores al momento"

 **La concurrencia se disolvió antes de que hubiera terminado la frase.**

— **Ah, señor Cullen. ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Algún problema?**

— **Ninguno, señor Greene. íbamos ya de camino a clase.**

— **Excelente. Creo que no conozco a su amigo —el director volvió su mirada fulminante a Jacob—. ¿Es usted un estudiante del centro?**

 **Los ojos del señor Greene examinaron a Jacob y vi cómo llegaba a la misma conclusión que todo el mundo: peligroso. Un chaval problemático.**

"Concuerdo con lo de problemático" sonrió Rosalie ladeando la cabeza como si pensándolo "pero ¿peligroso?"

— **No —repuso Jacob, con una sonrisita de suficiencia en sus gruesos labios.**

— **Entonces le sugiero que se marche de la propiedad de la escuela rápido, jovencito, antes de que llame a la policía.**

Charlie resopló.

 **La sonrisita de Jacob se convirtió en una sonrisa en toda regla y supe que se estaba imaginando a Charlie deteniéndole,**

"Es sí que me gustaría verlo" dijeron los chicos.

 **pero su expresión era demasiado amarga, demasiado llena de burla para satisfacerme. Ésa no era la sonrisa que yo esperaba ver.**

 **Jacob respondió: «Sí, señor», y esbozó un saludo militar antes de montarse en su moto y patear el pedal de arranque en la misma acera. El motor rugió y luego las ruedas chirriaron cuando las hizo dar un giro cerrado. Jacob se perdió de vista en cuestión de segundos.**

 **El señor Greene rechinó los dientes mientras observaba la escena. Señor Cullen, espero que hable con su amigo para que no vuelva a invadir la propiedad privada.**

— **No es amigo mío, señor Greene, pero le haré llegar la advertencia.**

 **El señor Greene apretó los labios. El expediente académico intachable de Edward y su trayectoria impecable jugaban claramente a su favor en la valoración del director respecto al incidente.**

"Chupamedias" musito Jacob aunque sonreía ligeramente.

 **Ya veo. Si tiene algún problema, estaré encantado de...**

— **No hay de qué preocuparse, señor Greene. No hay ningún problema.**

— **Espero que sea así. Bien, entonces, a clase. Usted también, señorita Swan.**

 **Edward asintió y me empujó con rapidez hacia el edificio donde estaba el aula de Lengua.**

— **¿Te sientes bien como para ir a clase? —me susurró cuando dejamos atrás al director.**

— **Sí —murmuré en respuesta, aunque no estaba del todo segura de estar diciendo la verdad.**

 **Aunque si me sentía o no bien, no era el tema más importante. Necesitaba hablar con Edward cuanto antes y la clase de Lengua no era el sitio ideal para la conversación que tenía en mente.**

"¿Entonces por qué accediste?" preguntaron.

 **Pero no había muchas otras opciones mientras tuviéramos al señor Greene justo detrás de nosotros.**

 **Llegamos al aula un poco tarde y nos sentamos rápidamente en nuestros sitios. El señor Berty estaba recitando un poema de Frost. Hizo caso omiso a nuestra entrada, con el fin de que no se rompiera el ritmo de la declamación.**

 **Arranqué una página en blanco de mi libreta y comencé a escribir, con una caligrafía más ilegible de lo normal debido a mi nerviosismo.**

 **¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Y no me vengas con el rollo protector, por favor.**

Emmett rio "Buena, hermanita"

 **Le pasé la nota a Edward. Él suspiró y comenzó a escribir. Le llevó menos tiempo que a mí, aunque rellenó un párrafo entero con su caligrafía personal antes de deslizarme el papel de vuelta.**

 **Alice vio regresar a Victoria. Te saque de la ciudad como simple precaución, aunque nunca hubo oportunidad de que se acercara a ti de ningún modo.**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "¿Te sobrepasaste un poquito?"

 **Emmett y Jasper estuvieron a punto de atraparla, pero ella tiene un gran instinto para huir. Se escapó justo por la línea que marca la frontera con los licántropos de un modo tan preciso como si la hubiera visto en un mapa. Tampoco ayudó que las capacidades de Alice se vieran anuladas por la implicación de los Quileute. Para ser justo he de admitir que los Quileute podían haberla atrapado también si no hubiéramos estado nosotros de por medio. El lobo gris grande pensó que Emmett había traspasado la línea y se puso a la defensiva. Desde luego, Rosalie entró en acción y todo el mundo abandonó la casa para defender a sus compañeros.**

 **Carlisle y Jasper consiguieron calmar la situación antes de que se nos fuera de las manos. Pero para entonces, Victoria se había escapado. Eso es todo.**

Charlie entrecerró los ojos. "Espera un minuto. ¿Esa… mujer se escapó dejando a Bella, y al resto de ustedes en peligro solo porque no supieron arreglar sus problemas los unos con los otros?"

Los lobos y los vampiros se vieron avergonzados.

"Para ser sinceros no nos íbamos a distraer" admitió Sam "Como dijo Edward la hubiésemos atrapado incluso tras la aparición delos Cullen pero Paul y Emmett se acercaron mucho y él actuó en instinto puro. Saben cuán temperamental es…"suspiró él "No quiero culpar a nadie solo trato de explicar que fue un accidente y no algo premeditado por nuestro orgullo herido"

"Ajá" musitó Rosalie recordando perfectamente el terror que sintió cunado Pul se le abalanzó a Emmett "supongo que no fue culpa de nadie" admitió ella a regañadientes.

 **Fruncí el entrecejo ante lo que había escrito en la página. Todos ellos habían participado en el asunto, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Carlisle. Quizás incluso hasta Esme, aunque él no la había mencionada.**

"Por supuesto que estaba allí" confirmó Esme "Eres mi hija como Alice y Rosalie. Si había algo que podía hacer para protegerte…"

 **Y, además, Paul y el resto de la manda de los Quileute. No hubiera sido difícil convertir aquello en una lucha encarnizada, que hubiera enfrentado a mi futura familia con mis viejos amigos. Y cualquiera de ellos podría haber salido herido. Supuse que los lobos habrían corrido más peligro, pero imaginarme a la pequeña Alice al lado de alguno de aquellos gigantes licántropos, luchando...**

Alice hizo una mueca "No soy pequeña" bufó ella.

Bella se rio, recibiendo una mala mirada de su hermana.

"Jasper, ¡dile que no soy pequeña!" se quejó ella.

Jasper rio entre diente "Por supuesto que no lo eres"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Claro ahora me estás halagando"

"No hay forma de complacer a las mujeres, ¿verdad?" peguntó él.

 **Me estremecí.**

 **Cuidadosamente, borré todo el párrafo con la goma y entonces escribí en la parte superior:**

 **¿Y qué pasa con Charlie? Victoria podría haber ido a por él.**

 **Edward estaba negando con la cabeza antes incluso de que terminara; resultaba obvio que intentaba quitar importancia al peligro que Charlie podría haber corrido. Levantó una mano, pero yo lo ignoré y continué escribiendo:**

 **No puedes saber qué pasa por la mente de Victoria, sencillamente porque no estabas aquí. Florida fue una mala idea.**

 **Me arrebató el papel de las manos:**

 **No iba a dejarte marchar sola. Con la suerte que tienes, no habrían encontrado ni la caja negra.**

"Dejando a un lado las bromas" dijo Emily pensativa "¿Qué problema habría con mandarla sola? Florida es bastante soleado"

Edward sonrió un poco "Tan soleado como Phoenix. Sabemos como termino eso. Incluso si no hubiese pasado nada hubiese estado muy preocupado y distrayendo al resto"

 **Eso no era lo que yo quería decir en absoluto. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido irme sin él. Me refería a que habría sido mejor que nos hubiéramos quedado aquí los dos. Pero su respuesta me distrajo y me molestó un poco.**

 **Como si yo no pudiera volar a través del país sin provocar un accidente de avión. Muy divertido, claro.**

Esme meneó la cabeza "¿Sabes que eso es exactamente lo que quería hacer?" preguntó ella.

Bella parecía avergonzada de sí misma "Lo sé"

 **Digamos que mi mala suerte hiciera caer el avión. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tú hubieras podido hacer al respecto?**

 **¿Por qué tendría que estrellarse?**

 **Ahora intentaba disimular una sonrisa.**

 **Los pilotos podrían estar borrachos.**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

 **Fácil. Pilotaría el avión.**

"¿Sabes hacerlo?" preguntó Charlie escéptico.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Nunca lo he intentado pero no puede ser muy difícil"

 **Claro. Apreté los labios y lo intenté de nuevo.**

 **Explotar los dos motores y caemos en una espiral mortal hacia el suelo.**

 **Esperaría hasta que estuviéramos lo bastante cerca del suelo, te agarraría bien fuerte, le daría una patada a la pared y saltaría. Luego, correría de nuevo hacia la escena del accidente y nos tambalearíamos como los dos afortunados supervivientes de la historia.**

Bella gruñó.

 **Le miré sin palabras.**

— **¿Qué? —susurró. Sacudí la cabeza, intimidada.**

— **Nada —articulé las palabras sin pronunciarlas en voz alta. Di por terminada la desconcertante conversación y escribí sólo una línea más.**

 **La próxima vez me lo contarás.**

 **Sabía que habría otra vez. El esquema se repetiría hasta que alguien perdiera.**

 **Edward me miró a los ojos durante un largo rato. Me pregunté qué aspecto tendría mi cara, ya que la sentía fría, como si la sangre no hubiera regresado a mis mejillas. Todavía tenía las pestañas mojadas.**

 **Suspiró y asintió sólo una vez.**

"Bueno saber" musitó Charlie sin saber si era capaz de soportar más anticipación y confusión.

 **Gracias.**

 **El papel desapareció de mis manos. Levanté la mirada, parpadeando por la sorpresa, para encontrarme al señor Berty viniendo por el pasillo.**

— **¿Tiene algo ahí que tenga que darme, señor Cullen?**

 **Edward alzó una mirada inocente y puso la hoja de papel encima de su carpeta.**

— **¿Mis notas? —preguntó, con un tono lleno de confusión.**

 **EI señor Berty observó las anotaciones: una perfecta trascripción de su lección, sin duda, y se marchó con el ceño fruncido.**

"Y repito" dijo Jacob sacudiendo a cabeza "Le da a la palabra chupamedias un nuevo significado"

"Peor es conveniente" rio Bella "¿Puedes imaginarte la confusión si él hubiese leído la nota?

 **Más tarde, en clase de Cálculo, la única en la que no estaba con Edward, escuché el cotilleo.**

— **Apuesto a favor del indio grandote —decía alguien.**

Jacob se ergio en su asiento.

 **Miré a hurtadillas y vi a Tyler, Mike, Austin y Ben con las cabezas inclinadas y juntas, conversando muy interesados.**

— **Vale —susurró Mike— ¿Habéis visto el tamaño de ese chico, el tal Jacob? Creo que habría podido con Cullen —Mike parecía encantado con la idea.**

Edward resopló "Obviamente, aunque le hubiese gustado mas si fuera alguna otra persona"

— **No lo creo —disintió Ben—. Edward tiene algo. Siempre está tan... seguro de sí mismo. Me da la sensación de que más vale cuidarse de él.**

"Ben" rio bella con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

— **Estoy con Ben —admitió Tyler—. Además, si alguien se metiera con Edward, ya sabéis que aparecerían esos hermanos enormes que tiene...**

Emmett rio "Tyler queda perdonado"

"Claro que no" negó Edward.

Charlie hizo una mueca apoyando a Edward.

— **¿Habéis ido por La Push últimamente? —preguntó Mike—. Lauren y yo fuimos a la playa hace un par de semanas y creedme, los amigos de Jacob son todos tan descomunales como él.**

— **Uf —intervino Tyler—. Menos mal que esto ha terminado sin que la sangre llegara al río. Ojalá no averigüemos cómo podría haber acabado la cosa.**

"Papi hubiese ganado" dijo Renesmee.

Jacob la miró dolido "¿Tú también Nessie?"

— **Pues si hubiera leña, a mí no me importaría echar una ojeada —dijo Austin—. Quizá deberíamos ir a ver.**

 **Mike esbozó una amplia sonrisa.**

— **¿Alguien está de humor para apostar?**

— **Diez por Jacob —propuso Austin rápidamente.**

— **Diez a Cullen —replicó Tyler.**

— **Diez a Edward —imitó Ben.**

— **Apuesto por Jacob —intervino Mike.**

— **Bueno, chicos, ¿y alguien sabe de qué iba el asunto? —se preguntó Austin—. Eso podría afectar a las probabilidades.**

"Si tienes problemas en adivinarlo dudo de las capacidades de tus neuronas" resopló Jasper.

— **Puedo hacerme una idea —apuntó Mike, y entonces lanzó una mirada en mi dirección al mismo tiempo que Ben y Tyler.**

Tanto Bella com Nessie hicieron muecas.

 **Colegí de sus expresiones que ninguno se había dado cuenta de que estaba a una distancia en la que era fácil oírles. Todos apartaron la mirada con rapidez, removiendo los papeles en los pupitres.**

— **Mantengo mi apuesta por Jacob —musitó Mike entre dientes.**

"Hmm2 musitó Edward.

"Descuida sonrió Bella "Si tendría que hacerlo, apostaría por ti"

"¿Cuándo tengas que hacerlo?" repitió Charlie atónito.

Todos miraron a Nessie quien sonreía angelicalmente.

"Ok…" repitió Charlie algo nervioso "¿A quién le toca?"

"A mí" respondió Edward tomando el libro.


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **NATURALEZAS**

 **Estaba siendo una semana horrible.**

 **Yo sabía que no había cambiado nada sustancial. Vale, Victoria no se había rendido, pero ¿acaso había esperado yo alguna vez que fuera de otro modo? Su reaparición sólo había confirmado lo que ya sabía, No tenía motivo para asustarme como si fuera algo nuevo.**

 **Eso en teoría. Porque no sentir pánico es algo más fácil de decir que de hacer.**

 **Solo quedaban unas pocas semanas para la graduación, pero me preguntaba si no era un poco estúpido quedarme sentada, débil y apetecible,**

Charlie hizo una mueca.

 **esperando el próximo desastre. Parecía demasiado peligroso continuar siendo humana, como si estuviera atrayendo conscientemente peligro. Una persona con mi suerte debía ser un poquito menos vulnerable.**

Edward suspiró. Esa bahía sido parte de la razón por la cual él no había querido decirle a Bella lo de Victoria y sus últimos movimientos. Él sabía que ella iba a entrar en pánico sin razón y comenzar a pensar en formas de evitar el peligro para su familia, poniéndose en peligro ella misma.

 **Pero nadie me escucharía.**

 **Carlisle había dicho:**

— **Somos siete, Bella, y con Alice de nuestro lado, dudo que Victoria nos pueda sorprender con la guardia baja. Pienso que es importante, por el bien de Charlie, que nos atengamos al plan original.**

Charlie le sonrió agradecido, aunque no le agradaba la idea de que Bella esté en más peligro para evitar preocuparlo a él.

 **Esme había apostillado:**

— **No dejaremos nunca que te pase nada malo, cielo. Ya lo sabes. Por favor, no te pongas nerviosa —y luego me había besado en la frente.**

 **Emmett había continuado:**

— **Estoy muy contento de que Edward no te haya matado. Todo es mucho más divertido contigo por aquí.**

Muchas personas resoplaron, eso era tan de Emmett.

 **Rosalie le había mirado con cara de pocos amigos.**

 **Alice había puesto los ojos en blanco para luego agregar:**

— **Me siento ofendida. ¿Verdad que no estás preocupada por esto? ¿a que no?**

Alice casi hace una mueca recordando que su don en realidad no fue tan útil al final.

— **Si no era para tanto, entonces, ¿por qué me llevó Edward a Florida? —inquirí.**

— **Pero ¿no te has dado cuenta todavía, Bella, de que Edward es un poquito dado a reaccionar de forma exagerada?**

"¿Poquito?" preguntaron sarcásticamente.

 **Jasper, silenciosamente, había borrado todo el pánico y la tensión de mi cuerpo con su curiosa habilidad para controlar las atmósferas emocionales. Me sentí más tranquila y los dejé convencerme de lo innecesario de mi desesperada petición.**

Bella le fulminó con la mirada a su hermano quien le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más inocente mientras borraba cualquier resentimiento que Bella hubiese tenido por ´le.

"Te odio. En serio" dijo ella, aunque sin emoción verdadera.

Jasper sonrió "No siento que sea así"

 **Pero claro, toda esa calma desapareció en el momento en que Edward y yo salimos de la habitación.**

 **Así que el acuerdo consistía en que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarme de que un vampiro desquiciado quería cazarme para matarme. Y ocuparme de mis asuntos.**

"No es eso lo que queríamos en absoluto" le aseguró Esme "Pero al ser cambiada no hubieses sido capaz de ayudar"

Bella sonrió secamente "Así que a lo que se referencia n entonces es Ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjanos arriesgar tu vida por ti Discúlpame si no me impresionó mucho ese plan"

"De cualquier forma" intervino Jasper calmadamente "Incluso si te hubiésemos transformado de inmediato ¿crees que Victoria hubiese dejado de perseguirte? Yo creo que, todo lo contrario, hubiese venido hacia ti con mayor ferocidad. Siendo una neófita no serías oponente alguno para ella y lo único que hubiésemos conseguido sería perder el apoyo de los lobos"

Bella frunció el ceño notando la implicación tras las palabras de Jasper "Tienes un punto" admitió ella "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese entonces?"

Jasper resopló "Edward no quería asustarte. Estaban tan adorablemente convencida que al ser vampiros seríamos invencibles y el probarte lo contrario solo te haría preocuparte por nosotros más de la cuenta"

 **Y lo intenté. Y de modo sorprendente, había otras cosas casi tan estresantes en las que concentrarse como mi rango dentro de la lista de especies amenazadas...**

 **Porque la respuesta de Edward había sido la más frustrante de todas.**

— **Eso es algo entre tú y Carlisle —había dicho—. Claro, que yo estaría encantado de que fuera algo entre tú y yo en cualquier momento que quisieras, pero ya conoces mi condición —y sonrió angelicalmente.**

Esme gruñó "Por favor dime que no usaste los medios de Bella para chantajearla"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" replicó Edward horrorizado por el pensamiento "Sabía que no se iba a dar por vencida fácilmente y quería que comience a pensar un poco en la idea. Sabes que tan buena es Bella ignorando cosas en las cuales no quiere pensar"

Bella le dedicó una mueca "¿Y no me dirás que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que querías distraerme de la idea de ser cambiada?"

Edward le volvió a sonreír angelicalmente después de responder "Por supuesto que no"

 **Agh. Claro que sabía en qué consistía su condición. Edward me había prometido que sería él mismo quien me convirtiera cuando yo quisiera... siempre que me casara con él primero.**

 **Algunas veces me preguntaba si sólo simulaba la incapacidad de leerme la mente. ¿Cómo había llegado a encontrar la única condición que tendría problemas en aceptar? El requisito preciso que me obligaría a tomarme las cosas con más calma.**

"Eso era lo que yo quería" sonrió Edward con algo de tristeza "pero tampoco me gustaba la idea de forzarte a ello"

"Shh" le cortó Bella "Mis elecciones son mías y de nadie más"

 **Había sido una semana malísima en su conjunto, y aquel día, el peor de todos.**

 **Siempre eran días malos cuando se ausentaba Edward. Alice no había visto nada fuera de lo habitual ese fin de semana, por lo que insistí en que aprovechara la oportunidad para irse con sus hermanos de cacería. Sabía cuánto le aburría cazar las presas cercanas, tan fáciles.**

"En realidad no importa mucho" murmuró Edward.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco dándole a entender que sabía que su esposo no estaba siendo honesto.

— **Ve y diviértete —le insté—. Caza unos cuantos pumas por mí.**

 **Jamás admitiría en su presencia lo mal que sobrellevaba la separación, ya que de nuevo volvían las pesadillas de la época del abandono.**

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor "Lo sospechaba" admitió él "Esa era parte de la razón por la cual no quería ir"

 **Si él lo hubiera sabido, le habría hecho sentirse fatal y le hubiera dado miedo dejarme, incluso aunque fuera por la más necesaria de las razones. Así había sido al principio, cuando represamos de Italia. Sus ojos dorados se habían tornado negros y sufría por culpa de la sed más de lo normal. Por eso, ponía cara de valiente y hacía de todo, salvo sacarle a patadas de la casa, cada vez que Emmett y Jasper querían marcharse.**

Billy frunció el ceño "¿No es eso peligroso?" preguntó algo vacilante.

"Conozco mis límites" respondió Edward "Nunca hubiese puesto en peligro la vida de Bella"

 **Sin embargo, a veces me daba la sensación de que veía dentro de mí. Al menos un poco. Esa mañana había encontrado una nota en mi almohada.**

 **Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos. Cuida de mi corazón… lo he dejado contigo.**

 **Así que ahora tenía todo un sábado entero sin nada que hacer salvo mi turno de la mañana en la tienda de ropa Newton's Olympie para distraerme. Y claro, esa promesa tan reconfortante de Alice.**

— **Cazaré cerca de aquí. Si me necesitas, estoy sólo a quince minutos. Estaré pendiente por si hay problemas.**

 **Traducción: no intentes nada divertido sólo porque no esté Edward.**

Alice hizo una mueca "Restaba preocupada por ti, y no quería que te pasar nada por ser tonta o poco cuidadosa"

"¿Algo como visitarme?" gruñó Jacob.

Alice lo miró "O tratar de visitarte y tropezarse y caer por las escaleras en el camino. O caerse de una motocicleta. O ser atropellada por un carro. O…"

"Entendimos" le cortó Bella molesta por la poca confianza en sus necesidades.

 **Ciertamente, Alice era tan capaz de fastidiarme el coche como Edward.**

"Por supuesto" sonrió ella.

 **Intenté mirarlo por el lado positivo. Después del trabajo, había hecho planes con Ángela para ayudarle con sus tarjetas de graduación, de modo que estaría distraída. Y Charlie estaba de un humor excelente debido a la ausencia de mi novio, así que convenía disfrutar de esto mientras durara. Alice pasaría la noche conmigo si yo me sentía tan patética como para pedírselo, y mañana Edward ya estaría de vuelta. Sobreviviría.**

"Oh no, ¡sueno patética!" gimió Bella.

Edward la envolvió con sus brazos mientras el resto la miraba de forma simpática, cosa que no ayuda a su humor.

 **No quería llegar a trabajar ridículamente temprano, y me tomé el desayuno masticando muy despacio cada cucharada de cereales Cheerio. Entonces, una vez que hube lavado los platos, coloqué los imanes del frigorífico en una línea perfecta. Quizás estuviera desarrollando un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo.**

 **Los últimos dos imanes, un par de utilitarias piezas redondas y negras, que eran mis favoritas porque podían sujetar diez hojas de papel en el frigorífico, no querían cooperar con mi fijación. Tenían polaridades inversas; cada vez que intentaba ponerlas en fila, al colocar la última, la otra saltaba fuera de su sitio.**

"¿Por qué esto me suena algo familiar?" musitó Esme sonriendo levemente.

 **Por algún motivo ‑una manía en ciernes, quizá‑, eso me sacaba de quicio. ¿Por qué no podían comportarse como es debido? De una forma tan estúpida como terca, continué alineándolas como si esperase una repentina rendición.**

"Definitivamente familiar" añadió Emily sin poder contener su risa al tiempo que Edward y Jacob evitaban mirarse,

"Sabes, creo que ni siquiera noté eso al momento" rio Bella "La belleza de la subconsciencia"

 **Podría haber puesto una más arriba, pero sentía que eso equivalía a perder. Finalmente, más desesperada por mi comportamiento que por los imanes, los cogí del frigorífico y los sostuve juntos, uno en cada mano. Me costó un poco, ya que eran lo bastante fuertes como para presentar batalla, pero conseguí que coexistieran uno al lado del otro.**

"No sé de qué se ríen todos" corto Jacob ya que todos en el cuarto ser reían abiertamente.

— **Ya veis —esto de hablarle a los objetos inanimados no podía ser síntoma de nada bueno—.**

"No es tan malo" le aseguré Emmett, aunque él reía "Es cuando te comienzan a contestar cuando tienes que preocuparte"

Bella le miró preocupada "¿Te pasa con frecuencia?"

Muchas personas resoplaron.

 **Tampoco es tan malo, ¿a que no?**

 **Permanecí allí quieta durante un segundo, incapaz de admitir que no estaba teniendo ningún éxito a largo plazo contra los principios científicos. Entonces, con un suspiro, volví a colocar los imanes en el frigorífico, a un palmo de distancia.**

— **No hay necesidad de ser tan inflexible —murmuré.**

 **Todavía era muy temprano, pero decidí que lo mejor sería salir de la casa antes de que los objetos inanimados comenzaran a contestarme.**

Emmett resopló. Bella le envió una mirada inquisitiva haciendo que se calle.

 **Cuando llegué a Newtons Olympic, Mike pasaba el trapeador de forma metódica por los pasillos mientras su madre acondicionaba un nuevo escaparate en el mostrador. Los pillé en mitad de una disputa, aunque no se dieron cuenta de mi llegada.**

— **Pero es el único momento en que Tyler puede ir —se quejaba Mike—. Dijiste que después de la graduación...**

— **Pues vais a tener que esperar —repuso la señora Newton con brusquedad—. Tyler y tú ya podéis empezar a pensar en otra cosa. No vas a ir a Seattle hasta que la policía solucione lo que está pasando, sea lo que sea.**

Charlie arqueó una ceja "Tengo un nuevo respeto por la Sra. Newton" no solo la mujer ponía el ejemplo con su hijo, sino que ayudaba a Bella a entender que no era solo su paranoia y sobre protección.

 **Ya sé que Betty Crowley le ha dicho lo mismo a Tyler, así que no me vengas con que yo soy la mala de la película. Oh, buenos días, Bella —me dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que había entrado, alegrando su tono rápidamente—. Has llegado temprano.**

 **Karen Newton era la última persona que podrías imaginar trabajando en un establecimiento de prendas deportivas al aire libre. Llevaba su pelo rubio perfectamente mechado y recogido en un elegante moño bajo a la altura de la nuca, las uñas de las manos pintadas por un profesional, lo mismo que las de los pies, visibles a través de sus altos tacones de tiras que no se parecían en nada a lo que los Newton ofrecían en el largo estante de las botas de montaña.**

— **Apenas había tráfico —bromeé mientras cogía la horrible camiseta naranja fluorescente de debajo del mostrador. Me sorprendía que la señora Newton estuviera tan preocupada por lo de Seattle como Charlie. Pensé que era sólo él quien se lo había tomado a la tremenda.**

"Era algo serio" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño "y la gente se sobresaltó más por el hecho de que fue inesperado. Es una cosa ver en las noticias acerca de los asesinatos en el otro lado del país pero que sucedan en Seattle, tan cerca…"

— **Esto... eh...**

 **La señora Newton dudó por un momento, jugueteando incómoda con el paquete de folletos publicitarios que estaba colocando al lado de la caja registradora.**

 **Ya tenía una mano sobre la camiseta, pero me detuve. Conocía esa mirada.**

 **Cuando les hice saber a los Newton que no trabajaría allí ese verano, dejándolos de este modo plantados en la estación con más trabajo, comenzaron a enseñar a Katie Marshall para que ocupara mi lugar. Realmente no podían permitirse mantener los sueldos de las dos a la vez, así que cuando se veía que iba a ser un día tranquilo...**

"Así que ahora estás sola y sin nada que hace por el resto del día" simpatizó Emily "Que mal por ti"

Jacob sonrió "No dirías lo mismo"

— **Te iba a llamar —continuó la señora Newton—. No creo que vayamos a tener hoy mucho trabajo. Creo que podremos apañarnos entre Mike y yo. Siento que te hayas tenido que levantar y conducir hasta aquí.**

 **En un día normal, este giro de los acontecimientos me habría hecho entrar en éxtasis, pero hoy... no tanto.**

— **Vale —suspiré. Se me hundieron los hombros. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?**

— **Eso no está bien, mamá —repuso Mike—. Si Bella quiere trabajar...**

Todos resoplaron ante ello.

"De verdad es como un perrito" musitó Sue "Algo lindo como los cachorritos, pero aun así un perro"

"Tú sabrías todo acerca de eso, ¿no?" musitó Charlie.

Si Sue se sintió ofendida no lo mostraba "Por supuesto"

— **No, no pasa nada, señora Newton. De verdad, Mike. Tengo exámenes finales para los que debo estudiar y otras cosas... —no quería ser una fuente de discordia familiar cuando ya les había sorprendido discutiendo.**

— **Gracias, Bella. Mike, te has saltado el pasillo cuatro. Esto, Bella ¿no te importaría tirar estos folletos en un contenedor cuando te vayas? Le dije a la chica que los dejó aquí que los pondría en el mostrador, pero la verdad es que no tengo espacio.**

"¿Entonces por qué los tomó en primer lugar?" objetaron.

— **Vale, sin problemas.**

 **Guardé la camiseta y me puse los folletos debajo del brazo, para salir de nuevo al exterior, donde lloviznaba. EI contenedor estaba al otro lado de Newton's Olympic, cerca de donde se suponía que aparcábamos los empleados. Caminé sin dirección precisa hacia allá, enfurruñada, dándole patadas a las piedras. Estaba a punto de tirar el paquete de brillantes papeles amarillos a la basura cuando captó mi interés el título impreso en negrita en la parte superior. Fue una palabra en especial la que me IIamó la atención.**

 **Cogí los papeles entre las dos manos mientras miraba la imagen bajo el título. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.**

 **SALVEMOS AL LOBO DE LA PENÍNSULA OLYMPIC**

Todos en el cuarto se echaron a reír de inmediato.

"¿Quién hizo esto?" preguntó Emmett riendo.

"Tal vez se me ocurrió la idea" admitió Emily ruborizándose un poco "Debieron haber visto la cara de los chicos"

Am sacudió la cabeza. Su imprimada jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo.

"Comenzó como una broma" continuó Billy, pero dejando la ironía de un lado necesitábamos mantener a los humanos fuera del bosque de inmediato. Victoria no estaba por el área y no había más muertes misteriosas, pero nunca sabrían si regresaría y alguien podría salir lastimado"

Jasper se veía bastante impresionado "¿Así que promocionaron protección a la naturaleza, se dieron más espacio para ustedes y dieron a la gente obsesionada con los lobos algo que hacer, todo al mismo tiempo? Buen trabajo"

 **Bajo las palabras había un dibujo detallado de un lobo frente a un abeto, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás aullándole a la luna. Era una imagen desconcertante; algo en la postura quejosa del lobo le hacía parecer desamparado. Como si estuviera aullando de pena.**

Todos los Quileutes resoplaron.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó Bella mirando desde la divertida Leah hasta el abochornado Jacob.

"Jake fue el que posó para las fotos" explicó Sam tratando de no reírse de la experiencia de su hermano "Kim es muy buena dibujando, pero por mucho que ame a Jared, él tiene poca paciencia para quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo… o eso fue lo que dijo él, pero sospecho que solo trataba de alejarse de la humillación"

Bella rio ¿Y Jacob?"

"Solo pasó por allí" concluyó él.

"Bueno soy el más guapo de los lobos" bufó Jacob "Mira los sacrificios que estamos dispuestos a hacer por preservar el orgullo de la tribu…"

 **Y luego eché a correr hacia mi coche, con los folletos aún sucios con firmeza en la mano.**

 **Quince minutos, eso era cuanto tenía, pero bastaría. Sólo había quince minutos hasta La Push y seguramente cruzaría la frontera unos cuantos minutos antes de llegar al pueblo.**

Alice hizo una mueca recordando su debate interno al pie de la línea del tratado "¿Era mucho pedir que me llamara para saber que estabas bien una vez no te podía ver?"

Bella hizo una mueca "¿Y que me gritaras por ser irresponsable? No lo creo"

 **El coche arrancó sin ninguna dificultad.**

 **Alice no podría estar viéndome hacer esto porque no lo había planeado. Una decisión repentina, ¡ésa era la clave!, y podría sacarle provecho si conseguía moverme con suficiente rapidez.**

Alice suspiró "Odio cuando notan eso"

"Lo siento" rio Bella

 **Con la prisa, arrojé los papeles húmedos al asiento del pasajero, donde se desparramaron en un brillante desorden, cien títulos en negrita, cien lobos negros aullándole a la luna, recortados contra el fondo amarillo.**

 **Iba a toda pastilla por la autopista mojada, con los limpiaparabrisas a tope y sin hacerle caso al rugido del viejo motor. Lo máximo que podía sacarle a mi coche eran unos noventa por hora y recé para que fuera suficiente.**

Edward se estremeció.

"Po todos los cielos" gruñó Bella "¡No pasó nada!"

Para su sorpresa Edward se veía aún más incómodo.

"Lo sé" admitió él "Solo estaba pensando… ¿noventa km por hora?"

Bella gruñó en enojo.

 **No tenía idea de dónde estaba la frontera, pero empecé a sentirme más segura cuando pasé las primeras casas en las afueras de La Push. Seguro que esto era lo más lejos que se le permitía llegar a Alice.**

 **La telefonearía cuando llegara a casa de Ángela por la tarde, me dije para mis adentros, para hacerle saber que me encontraba bien. No había motivo para que se preocupara. No necesitaba enfadarse conmigo, porque Edward ya estaría suficientemente furioso por los dos a su regreso.**

"Por eso mismo estaba molesta" musitó Alice "Edward es demasiado dulce contigo. No era contigo con quien se iba a enojar sino conmigo"

Bella entrecerró los ojos #Mejo que no haya…"

Edward sonrió meneando su cabeza "Te aseguro que no le hice nada a Alice. Bueno tal vez la hice sentir un poco culpable después, pero de todos modos…"

"Oh, claro" recordó Bella "El Porsche no fue suficiente"

Edward la miró a los ojos "¿No estás enojada conmigo verdad?"

Bella suspiró se manera exagerada "¿Cómo podía? Además, pasó hace más de dos años"

 **Mi coche iba ya resollando cuando chirriaron los frenos al parar frente a la familiar casa de color rojo desvaído. Se me volvió a hacer un nudo en la garganta al mirar aquel pequeño lugar que una vez había sido mi refugio. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado aquí.**

 **Antes de que pudiera parar el motor, Jacob ya estaba en la puerta, con el rostro demudado por la sorpresa.**

 **En el silencio repentino que se hizo después de que el rugido del motor se detuviera, oí su respiración entrecortada.**

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme" rio Jacob "Viendo de primera mano cuan sobreprotector era Edward nunca pensé que tratarías con tu carro… asumiendo que, si querías verme en primer lugar, lo cual dudaba para entonces"

"Estoy aquí para sorprenderé" le sonrió Bella.

— **¿Bella?**

— **¡Hola, Jake!**

— **¡Bella! —gritó en respuesta y la sonrisa que había estado esperando atravesó su rostro como el sol en un día nublado. Los dientes relampaguearon contra su piel cobriza—. ¡No me lo puedo creer!**

 **corrió hacia el coche, me sacó casi en volandas a través de la puerta abierta, y nos pusimos a saltar como niños.**

Edward hizo una mueca comenzando a notar cuán horrible debió de separar a Bella el estar alejada de su amigo. Tampoco es que hacía el recuerdo de la memoria imaginativa de Jacob más aceptable.

— **¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?**

— **¡Me he escapado!**

— **¡Impresionante!**

"Debo decir que es bastante sorprendente" rio Carlisle.

Edward lo miró ofendido.

— **¡Hola, Bella! —Billy impulsó su silla hacia la entrada para ver a qué se debía toda aquella conmoción.**

— **¡Hola, Bill...!**

 **Y en ese momento me quedé sin aire. Jacob me había sepultado en un abrazo gigante, tan fuerte, que no podía respirar y me daba vueltas en círculo.**

— **¡Guau, es estupendo tenerte aquí!**

— **No puedo... respirar —jadeé.**

 **Él se rio y me puso en el suelo.**

Bella hizo una mueca "¿Por qué es que los chicos sobrenaturalmente fuertes siempre hacen eso?"

— **Bienvenida de nuevo, Bella —me dijo con una sonrisa.**

 **Y el modo en que lo dijo me sonó como «bienvenida a casa».**

 **Empezamos a andar, demasiado nerviosos ante la perspectiva de quedarnos sentados dentro de la casa. Jacob iba prácticamente saltando mientras andaba y le tuve que recordar unas cuantas veces que yo no tenía piernas de tres metros.**

 **Mientras caminábamos, sentí cómo me transformaba en otra versión de mí misma, la que era cuando estaba con Jacob. Algo más joven, y también algo más irresponsable. Alguien que haría, en alguna ocasión, algo realmente estúpido sin motivo aparente.**

"Y que asusta a Edward hasta la médula" añadió Emmett. Él había visto solo un poco de esa Bella y lo había disfrutado por completo.

"Parece que sí eras una mala influencia para Bella después de todo" musitó Charlie fulminando con la mirada a Jacob quien se limitó a alzar las manos en el aire como gesto defensivo.

"Ella siempre dijo que cómo era la mayor de los dos, era ella quien ejercía la influencia y yo solo era un pequeño niño inocente e impresionable"

A Billy el dio de repente un ataque de tos

 **Nuestra euforia duró los primeros temas de conversación que abordamos: qué estábamos haciendo, qué queríamos hacer, cuánto tiempo tenía y qué me había traído hasta allí. Cuando le conté lo del folleto del lobo, de forma vacilante, su risa ruidosa hizo eco entre los árboles.**

 **Pero entonces, cuando paseábamos detrás de la tienda y atravesamos los matorrales espesos que bordeaban el extremo más lejano de la playa Primera, llegamos a las partes más difíciles de la conversación. Desde muy pronto tuvimos que hablar de las razones de nuestra larga separación y observé cómo el rostro de mi amigo se endurecía hasta formar la máscara amarga que ya me resultaba tan familiar.**

"¿Tenías que arruinar la felicidad verdad?" murmuró Bella pero su expresión no era molesta.

"Lo siento" musitó Jacob "Pero odiaba el hecho de que no podía salir con mi mejor amiga cuando quisiera"

"Seguro que era la única razón" resopló Emmett. Jacob se ruborizó.

— **Bueno, ¿y de qué va esto en realidad? —me preguntó Jacob, pateando un trozo de madera de deriva fuera de su camino con una fuerza excesiva. Saltó sobre la arena y luego se estampó contra las rocas—. O sea, que desde la última vez que... bueno, antes, ya sabes... —luchó para encontrar las palabras. Aspiró un buen trago de aire y lo intentó de nuevo—. Lo que quiero decir es que... ¿simplemente todo ha vuelto al mismo lugar que antes de que él se fuera? ¿Se lo has perdonado todo?**

"Conoces a Bella" rio Edward, aunque había algo de tristeza en sus ojos "Si ella no fuera tan dulce ninguno de los dos estaríamos ante su presencia"

 **Yo también inspiré con fuerza.**

— **No había nada que disculpar.**

 **Me habría gustado saltarme toda esta parte, las traiciones y las acusaciones, pero sabía que teníamos que hablar de todo esto antes de que fuéramos capaces de llegar a algún otro lado.**

 **El rostro de Jacob se crispó como si acabara de chupar un limón.**

— **Desearía que Sam te hubiera tomado una foto cuando te encontramos aquella noche de septiembre. Sería la prueba A.**

— **No estamos juzgando a nadie.**

— **Pues quizá deberíamos hacerlo.**

"El burro hablando de orejas" resopló Seth.

"No había hecho nada… aún" dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño.

"Aún" enfatizó Edward secamente.

Algo en sus ojos hizo que Jacob se removiera incómodo en su asiento.

— **Ni siquiera tú le culparías por marcharse, si conocieras sus motivos.**

 **Me miró fijamente durante unos instantes.**

— **Está bien —me retó con amargura—. Sorpréndeme.**

 **Su hostilidad me caía encima, quemándome en carne viva. Me dolía que estuviera enfadado conmigo. Me recordó aquella tarde gris y deprimente, hacía mucho ya, cuando, cumpliendo órdenes de Sam, me dijo que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos. Me llevó un momento recobrar la compostura.**

— **Edward me dejó el pasado otoño porque pensaba que yo no debía salir con vampiros. Pensó que sería mejor para mí si él se marchaba.**

 **Jacob tardó en reaccionar. Luchó consigo mismo durante unos minutos.**

"¿no le creías?" preguntó Edward al sacar algo de sus pensamientos.

El lobo se encogió de hombros incómodo "No tenía duda de que Bella decía lo que creía era verdad" explicó él "Creí que no te hubiese perdonado sin una buena razón. Pero no estaba seguro…" dejó su frase a medias viéndose más incómodo que nunca.

"De que yo le estaba diciendo la verdad" concluyó Edward con expresión impasible.

 **Lo que fuera que tenía planeado decir, claramente, había dejado de tener sentido. Me alegraba que no supiera lo que había precipitado la decisión de Edward. Me podía imaginar qué habría pensado de haber sabido que Jasper intentó matarme.**

"Obviamente nada bueno" resopló Jasper "No le culpo, pero me alegra que no lo hayas dicho"

— **Pero volvió, ¿no? —susurró Jacob—. Parece que le cuesta atenerse a sus propias decisiones.**

— **Si recuerdas bien, fui yo la que corrió tras él y le trajo de vuelta.**

 **Jacob me miró con fijeza durante un momento y después me dio la espalda. Relajó el rostro y su voz se había vuelto más tranquila cuando volvió a hablar.**

"¿Tanto miedo da Bella?" rio Emmett.

"¡Oye!" exclamó Bella indignada "Puedo ser aterradora cuando quiero"

"No en realidad" respondió Jacob ignorando las protestas de Bella "Pero ella estaba claramente molesta y necesitaba clamarme para hablar con ella"

"Además de que sabías que estaba en lo cierto" sonrió ella con petulancia.

— **Eso es cierto, pero nunca supe la historia. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

 **Yo dudaba y me mordí el labio.**

— **¿Es un secreto? —su voz se tornó burlona— ¿No me lo puedes contar?**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

— **No —contesté con brusquedad—. Además, es una historia realmente larga.**

 **Él sonrió con arrogancia, se giró y echó a caminar por la playa, esperando que le siguiera.**

 **No tenía nada de gracioso estar con él si se iba a comportar de ese modo. Le seguí de manera automática, sin saber si no sería mejor dar media vuelta y dejarle. Aunque tendría que enfrentarme con Alice cuando regresara a casa... Así que, pensándolo bien, en realidad no tenía tanta prisa.**

 **Jacob llegó hasta un enorme y familiar tronco de madera, un árbol entero con sus raíces y todo, blanqueado y profundamente hundido en la arena; de algún modo, era nuestro árbol.**

 **Se sentó en aquel banco natural y dio unas palmaditas en el sitio que había a su lado.**

— **No me importa que las historias sean largas. ¿Hay algo de acción?**

"En verdad querías pasar tu preciado tiempo con Bella escuchando historias de vampiros" dijo Leah tratando de no reír.

"Quería entender lo que había sucedido" dijo Jacob calmado.

 **Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me sentaba a su lado.**

— **La hay —concedí.**

— **No puede haber miedo de verdad si no hay un poco de acción.**

— **¡Miedo! —me burlé—. ¿Vas a escuchar o te vas a pasar todo el rato interrumpiéndome para hacer comentarios groseros sobre mis amigos?**

"No lo sé" interrumpió Emmett en voz baja "Me pareció que a todos nos dio bastante miedo saberlo"

 **Hizo como que se cerraba los labios con llave y luego como que tiraba la llave invisible sobre su hombro. Intenté no sonreír, pero no lo conseguí.**

"Blanda" bromeó Jacob.

"Para suerte tuya" resopló Bella.

"Estoy inmensamente agradecido de ello" respondió ´le dejando a un lado las bromas.

— **Tengo que empezar con cosas que pasaron cuando tú estabas —decidí mientras intentaba organizar las historias en mi mente antes de comenzar.**

 **Jacob alzó una mano.**

— **Adelante. Eso está bien —añadió él—. No entendí la mayor parte de lo que pasó entonces.**

— **Ah, vale, estupendo; es un poco complicado, así que presta atención. ¿Sabes ya que Alice tiene visiones?**

 **Interpreté que su ceño fruncido era una respuesta afirmativa, ya que a los hombres lobo no les impresionaba que fuera verdad la leyenda de los poderes sobrenaturales de los vampiros, así que procedí con el relato de mi carrera a través de Italia para rescatar a Edward.**

"Pero Alice n te podía ver a ti" repitió Charlie confundido.

Jacob sonrió "No lo sabía entonces"

 **Intenté resumir lo más posible, sin dejarme nada esencial. Al mismo tiempo, me esforcé en interpretar las reacciones de Jacob, pero su rostro era inescrutable mientras le explicaba que Alice había visto los planes de Edward para suicidarse cuando escuchó que yo había muerto.**

"Eso fue bastante impactante" admitió Jacob "Fue entonces cuando comencé a pensar que él de verdad te amaba"

"¿Eres bastante lento, verdad?" bufó Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Algunas veces Jacob parecía ensimismarse en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni siquiera estaba segura de que me estuviera escuchando. Sólo me interrumpió una vez.**

— **¿La adivina chupasangres no puede vernos? —repitió, en su rostro una expresión feroz y llena de alegría—. ¿En serio? ¡Eso es magnífico!**

"Me alegra servirte" dijo Alice con acidez.

 **Apreté los dientes y nos quedamos sentados en silencio, con su cara expectante mientras esperaba que continuase. Le miré fijamente hasta que se dio cuenta de su error.**

— **¡Oops! —exclamó—. Lo siento —y cerró la boca otra vez.**

Renesmee sonrió con las mañas de su amigo.

 **Su respuesta fue más fácil de comprender cuando llegamos a la parte de los Vulturi. Apretó los dientes, se le pusieron los brazos con carne de gallina y se le agitaron las aletas de la nariz. No entré en detalles, pero le conté que Edward nos había sacado del problema, sin revelar la promesa que habíamos tenido que hacer ni la visita que estábamos esperando. Jacob no necesitaba participar de mis pesadillas.**

"Debiste contármelo" murmuró Jacob "Te podía haber protegido"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Estaba bien"

— **Ahora ya conoces toda la historia —concluí—. Es tu turno para hablar. ¿Qué ha ocurrido mientras yo pasaba este fin de semana con mi madre?**

 **Sabía que Jacob me proporcionaría más detalles que Edward. No temía asustarme.**

Edward se encogió de hombros "Te dije todo lo que sabía. Solo tenía una vaga idea mientras estaba al otro lado del país y a muy en contra de la opinión popular no me baso de los pensamientos privados de la gente para soportar mis teorías"

 **Se inclinó hacia delante, animado al momento.**

— **Embry, Quil y yo estábamos de patrulla el sábado por la noche, sólo algo rutinario, cuando allí estaba, saliendo de ninguna parte, ¡bum!,**

Rosalie resopló.

 **una pista fresca, que no tenía ni quince minutos —alzó los brazos y remedó una explosión—. Sam quería que le esperásemos, pero yo ignoraba que tú te habías ido y no sabía si tus chupasangres estaban vigilando o no.**

Alice puso los ojos n blanco "Sí, solo queríamos mantenerla encerrada y bajo estricta supervisión como broma. Buena conclusión cachorro"

Jacob hizo una mueca "No sabía si no querían dejar a Bella o nosotros"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nessie confundida.

Jacob parecía incómodo "No lo sé Tal vez de verdad pensaban que la haría pedazos una vez que dejaran de vigilar en el momento que me moleste, o temían que ella quisiera estar más tiempo con nosotros"

"Eso es tonto" concluyó Nessie.

 **Así que salimos en su persecución a toda velocidad, pero cruzó la línea del tratado antes de que pudiéramos cogerla.**

Sam suspiró "Idiotas"

"Oh, vamos" gruñó Jacob "Sabes que hicimos lo correcto"

"Tal vez. Pero siguen siendo idiotas"

 **Nos dispersamos por la línea esperando que volviera a cruzarla. Fue frustrante, te lo juro —movió la cabeza y el pelo, que ya le había crecido desde que se lo había rapado tan corto cuando se unió a la manada, le cayó sobre los ojos—. Nos fuimos demasiado hacia el sur y los Cullen la persiguieron hacia nuestro sitio, pero sólo a unos cuantos kilómetros al norte de nuestra posición. Habría sido la emboscada perfecta si hubiéramos sabido dónde esperar.**

Charlie hizo una mueca "Deberían trabajar en eso chicos" advirtió él "Si no aprenden a trabajar junto jamás la atraparán y Bella…"

"Descuida" sonrió Alice "Victoria no es más un problema"

Los lobos tuvieron que ocultar su sonrisa.

 **Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo ahora una mueca.**

— **Entonces fue cuando la cosa se puso peligrosa. Sam y los otros le cogieron el rastro antes de que llegáramos, pero ella iba de un lado a otro de la línea y el aquelarre en pleno estaba al otro lado. El grande, ¿cómo se llama...?**

— **Emmett.**

— **Ese, bueno, pues él arremetió contra ella, pero ¡qué rápida es esa pelirroja! Voló detrás de ella y casi se estrella contra Paul. Y ya sabes, Paul... bueno, ya le conoces.**

— **Sí.**

— **Se le fue la olla. No puedo decir que le culpe, tenía al chupasangre grandote justo encima de él. Así que saltó... Eh, no me mires así. El vampiro estaba en nuestro territorio.**

"Eso es discutible" dijo Edward "pero no es el punto considerando que ambos hubiesen reaccionando de la misma forma"

"Es cierto.,. Pero de todos modos la pelirroja de escapó"

 **Intenté recomponer mi expresión para que continuara con su relato. Tenía las uñas clavadas en las palmas de las manos con la tensión de la historia, incluso sabiendo que había terminado bien.**

— **De cualquier modo, Paul falló y el grandullón regresó a su sitio, pero entonces, esto, la, eh, bien, la rubia...**

 **La expresión de Jacob era una mezcla cómica de disgusto y reacia admiración mientras intentaba encontrar una palabra para describir a la hermana de Edward.**

Rosalie sonrió. Jacob gruñó en horror.

— **Rosalie.**

— **Como quieras. Se había vuelto realmente territorial, así que Sam y yo nos retrasamos para cubrir los flancos de Paul. Entonces su líder y el otro macho rubio...**

— **Carlisle y Jasper.**

 **Me miró algo exasperado.**

— **Ya sabes que me da igual cómo se llamen.**

"Pero si preguntaste por mí nombre" sonrió Emmett. Jacob le hizo una mueca.

Bella hizo una mueca "Sabía que no te importaba, pero en serio me molestaba cunado los llamabas cosas como el otro macho rubio como si ni fueran humanos…" dijo ella antes de fruncir el ceño "espera eso salió mal"

La mayoría de las personas resoplaron.

 **Como sea, Carlisle habló con Sam en un intento de calmar las cosas. Y fue bastante extraño porque la verdad es que todo el mundo se tranquilizó muy rápido. Creo que fue ese otro que dices, que nos hizo algo raro en la cabeza, pero, aunque sabíamos lo que estaba haciendo, no podíamos dejar de estar tranquilos.**

— **Ah, sí, ya sé cómo se siente uno.**

— **Realmente cabreado, así es como se siente uno.**

Jasper hizo una mueca "Bueno el que te partan la cabeza te pone aún más cabreado"

"Lo sé" dijo Jacob "Creo que eso era lo peor de toda la discusión. Sabíamos que lo necesitábamos y era lo mejor para el momento, pero eso nos hacía sentir como si no pudiésemos controlar lo que sucedía con nosotros"

 **Sólo que no estás enfadado del todo, al final —sacudió la cabeza, confundido—.**

Jasper sonrió.

 **Así que Sam y el vampiro líder acordaron que la prioridad era Victoria y volvimos a la caza otra vez. Carlisle nos dio la pista de modo que pudimos seguir el rastro correcto, pero entonces tomó el camino de los acantilados justo al norte del territorio de los makah, donde la frontera discurre pegada a la costa durante unos cuantos kilómetros. Así que se metió en el agua otra vez. El grandullón y el tranquilo nos pidieron permiso para cruzar la frontera y perseguirla, pero se lo denegamos, como es lógico.**

Charlie gruñó "¡Eso es ridículo!"

Ni los lobos ni los vampiros dijeron nada. Billy miro´ a su amigo sintiéndose tan culpable como Sam.

"De todos modos no hubiésemos podido atraparla" admitió Jasper "Ella sabía que la superábamos en números y saldría de Forks o más rápido posible. Su pareja había sido un rastreador así que estoy seguro de que se sabía buenos trucos"

— **Estupendo. Quiero decir que vuestro comportamiento me parece estúpido, pero estoy contenta. Emmett nunca tiene la suficiente prudencia. Podría haber salido herido.**

 **Jacob resopló.**

— **Así que tu vampiro te dijo que los atacamos sin razón y que su aquelarre, totalmente inocente...**

Todos los vampiros pusieron los ojos en blanco.

— **No —le interrumpí—. Edward me contó la misma historia, sólo que sin tantos detalles.**

— **Ah —dijo Jacob entre dientes y se inclinó para coger una piedra entre los millones de guijarros que teníamos a los pies.**

Rosalie hizo una mueca "Pareces demasiado sorprendido por eso"

"Para ser justos" indicó Edward "¿Hubieses esperado lo mismo de los lobos?"

Rosalie lo consideró un momento antes de ceder "Punto"

 **Con un giro casual, la mandó volando sus buenos cien metros hacia las aguas de la bahía—. Bueno, ella regresará, supongo. Y volveremos a tenerla a tiro.**

 **Me encogí de hombros; ya lo creo que volvería, pero ¿de veras me lo contaría Edward la próxima vez? No estaba segura.**

Edward frunció el ceño "No te hubiese mentido acerca de algo así"

"Lo hiciste antes" dijo Bella con simpleza haciendo que su esposo respondiera con una mueca arrepentida.

 **Debía mantener vigilada a Alice en busca de los síntomas indicadores de que el patrón de comportamiento volvía a repetirse...**

 **Jacob no pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción. Estaba sumido en la contemplación de las olas con los gruesos labios apretados y una expresión pensativa en la cara.**

— **¿En qué estás pensando? —le pregunté después de un buen rato en silencio.**

— **Le doy vueltas a lo que me has dicho hace un rato. En cuando la adivina te vio saltando del acantilado y pensó que querías suicidarte, y en cómo a partir de aquello todo se descontroló... ¿Te das cuenta de que, si te hubieras limitado a esperarme, como se supone que tenías que hacer, entonces la chup... Alice no habría podido verte saltar? Nada habría cambiado. Probablemente, los dos estaríamos ahora en mi garaje, como cualquier otro sábado. No habría ningún vampiro en Forks y tú y yo... —dejó que su voz se apagara, perdido en sus pensamientos.**

"Era eso algo bueno o malo?" preguntó Renesmee.

"¿Para mí entonces? Bueno. ¿Para Bella? Malo. ¿Para nosotros ahora? Peor.

"Es extraño como una pequeña decisión hubiese cambiado nuestras vidas por completo" musitó Alice "Lo he visto pasar una y otra vez, pero no es algo a lo que te acostumbras"

Edward se veía ensimismado en sus pensamientos "Hubiese venido por ti antes o temprano. NO era para mí el permanecer lejos de ti. Ahora si Bella me hubiese aceptado tan bien como lo hizo cuando sucedió, o no es otra cosa"

"Lo hubiese hecho igual" admitió Bella "Patético para tampoco era para mí el permanecer lejos de ti. Después de todo me alegra que haya terminado de la forma que lo hizo"

 **Era desconcertante su forma de ver la situación, como si fuera algo bueno que no hubiera vampiros en Forks. Mi corazón comenzó a latir arrítmicamente ante el vacío que sugería la imagen.**

Jacob miró a Bella para disculparse, pero ella lo ignoró.

— **Edward hubiera regresado de todos modos.**

— **¿Estás segura de eso? —me preguntó otra vez, volviendo a su aptitud beligerante en cuanto mencioné el nombre de Edward.**

— **Estar separados... no nos va bien a ninguno de los dos.**

 **Comenzó a decir algo, algo violento a juzgar por su expresión, pero enmudeció de pronto, tomó aliento y empezó de nuevo.**

"Sabía que no ibas a apreciar lo que estaba a punto de decir" dijo él.

"No, en absoluto" rio Edward.

Jacob se ruborizó dándose cuenta que acaba de pensar en ello y ahora no era el único que lo sabía.

— **¿Sabías que Sam está muy enfadado contigo?**

Todos los vampiros se veían desconcertados con la excepción de Edward que mostraba en cambio simpatía.

Sam no dijo una palabra.

— **¿Conmigo? —me llevó entenderlo un segundo—. Ah, ya. Cree que se habrían mantenido apartados si yo no estuviese aquí.**

— **No. No es por eso.**

— **¿Cuál es el problema entonces?**

Jacob miró a Sam.

"Está bien" le aseguró el mayor de los lobos "No ibas a saber que esa conversación iba a ser publicada. Después de todo hemos escuchado los pensamientos más privados de Bella así que ninguno está en la posición de quejarse"

Naturalmente esa condición solo atrajo más la atención de los vampiros, aunque fueron cuidadoso de no mostrarlo.

 **Jacob se inclinó para tomar otra roca. Le dio vueltas una y otra vez, entre los dedos. No le quitaba ojo a la piedra negra mientras hablaba en voz baja.**

— **Cuando Sam vio... en qué estado estabas al principio, cuando Billy les contó lo preocupado que estaba Charlie porque no mejorabas y entonces, cuando empezaste a saltar de los acantilados...**

Edward se estremeció. Sería definitivamente una razón valedera para que cualquiera lo odie, pero no entendía que tenía Sam contra Bella. ¿Qué si ella lo había perdonado? ¿No comprobaba eso su amor?

De todos modos, el vampiro decidió continuar escuchando antes de hacer preguntas.

 **Puse mala cara. Nadie iba a dejar nunca que me olvidara de eso.**

 **Los ojos de Jacob me miraron de hito en hito.**

— **Pensamos que tú eras la única persona en el mundo que tenía tanta razón para odiar a los Cullen como él. Sam se siente... traicionado porque los volvieras a dejar entrar en tu vida, como si jamás te hubieran hecho daño.**

 **No me creí ni por un segundo que Sam fuera el único que se sintiera de ese modo, y, por tanto, el tono ácido de mi respuesta iba dirigido a ambos.**

Jacob hizo una mueca.

Nessie lo miró curiosa "¿Por eso se lo dices a mamá? Preguntó más triste que enojada haciendo que el lobo se sienta aún más culpable.

Debió haber sabido que Bella vería a través de sus trucos… y Renesmee también.

— **Puedes decirle a Sam que se vaya a...**

— **Mira eso —Jacob me interrumpió señalándome a un águila en el momento en que se lanzaba en picado hacia el océano desde una altura increíble. Recuperó el control en el último minuto, y sólo sus garras rozaron la superficie de las olas, apenas durante un instante. Después volvió a aletear, con las alas tensas por el esfuerzo de cargar con el peso del pescado enorme que acababa de pescar—. Lo ves por todas partes —dijo con voz repentinamente distante—. La naturaleza sigue su curso, cazador y presa, el círculo infinito de la vida y la muerte.**

"Miro quien se hace el poeta2 se burló Rosalie.

 **No entendía el sentido del sermón de la naturaleza; supuse que sólo quería cambiar el tema de la conversación, pero entonces se volvió a mirarme con un negro humor en los ojos.**

— **Y desde luego, no verás al pez intentando besar al águila. Jamás verás eso —sonrió con una mueca burlona.**

La mayoría resopló.

"¿Cómo sabes que no es así?" desafió Nessie.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza musitando algo acerca de demasiado parecida a tu madre

 **Le devolví la sonrisa, una sonrisa tirante, porque aún tenía un sabor ácido en la boca.**

— **Quizás el pez lo está intentando —le sugerí—. Es difícil saber lo que piensa un pez. Las águilas son unos pájaros bastante atractivos, ya sabes.**

— **¿A eso es a lo que se reduce todo? —su voz se volvió aguda—. ¿A tener un buen aspecto?**

Todos en el cuarto miraban con incredulidad a Jacob.

"¿No conoces a Bella para nada?" suspiró Edward negando con la cabeza.

"Solo trataba de pensar en algo halagador sobre ti y no se me ocurría nada" admitió Jacob.

— **No seas estúpido, Jacob.**

— **Entonces, ¿es por el dinero? —insistió.**

— **Estupendo —murmuré, levantándome del árbol—. Me halaga que pienses eso de mí —le di la espalda y me marché.**

"Hermano" dijo Seth viéndose tristemente sorprendido "De verdad lo dañaste, ¿sabes?"

"Tal vez eso sea" se preguntó Leah "Tal vez solo estabas deseando que Bella fuera tan superficial que es una idea más fácil de concebir que la idea de la chica que te gusta está enamorada de una sanguijuela"

Jacob se quedó viendo a su beta "No sé"

— **Oh, venga, no te pongas así —estaba justo detrás de mí; me cogió de la cintura y me dio una vuelta—. ¡Lo digo en serio!, intento entenderte y me estoy quedando en blanco.**

 **Frunció el ceño enfadado y sus ojos se oscurecieron enquistados entre sombras.**

— **-Le amo. ¡Y no porque sea guapo o rico! —le escupí las palabras a la cara—. Preferiría que no fuera ni lo uno ni lo otro. Incluso te diría que eso podría ser un motivo para abrir una brecha entre nosotros, pero no es así, porque siempre es la persona más encantadora, generosa, brillante y decente que me he encontrado jamás. Claro que le amo. ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil de entender?**

Edward sonrió y Bella le respondió con un guiño.

— **Es imposible de comprender.**

— **Por favor, ilumíname, entonces, Jacob —dejé que el sarcasmo fluyera denso—. ¿Cuál es la razón válida para amar a alguien? Como dices que lo estoy haciendo mal...**

— **Creo que el mejor lugar para empezar sería mirando dentro de tu propia especie. Eso suele funcionar.**

"¿Por qué lo dices perro?" bufó Rosalie

"¡Soy humano! Bueno, generalmente al menos…" balbuceó Jacob.

"Yo no lo soy" musitó Nessie.

Jacob le miró pidiendo disculpas.

— **¡Eso es... asqueroso! —le respondí con brusquedad—. Supongo que debería estar loca por Mike Newton después de todo.**

"No gracias" exclamó Charlie "Creo que me quedo con los que solo se parecen a los humanos"

Bella y Edward se miraron divertidos preguntándose por qué no le habían presentado Mike a Charlie mientras Bella aún era humana. Hubiese hecho las cosas más sencillas.

 **Jacob se estremeció y se mordió el labio. Pude ver que mis palabras le habían herido, pero yo estaba demasiado enfadada para sentirme mal por ello.**

 **Me soltó la muñeca y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, volviéndose para mirar hacia el océano.**

— **Yo soy humano —susurró, con voz casi inaudible.**

"Podríamos discutir eso" dijeron.

— **No eres tan humano como Mike —continué sin piedad—. ¿Sigues pensando que es la consideración más importante?**

— **No es lo mismo —Jacob no apartó los ojos de las olas grises—. Yo no he escogido esto.**

Por la segunda vez Jacob recibió las miras incrédulas de todos en la habitación.

"¿Eres o te haces?" siseó Rosalie al sentirse personalmente impactada por sus palabras.

Seth sacudió la cabeza "Nunca pensé que ustedes pidieron esto. Debe ser cosa de Jacob no de la manada"

"Jamás pensé acerca de eso" admitió Sam "Peor no estaba tan personalmente involucrado como Jacob. No tenía razones para que me importe si los vampiros quisieron o no ser vampiros"

"Supongo que solo asumí cosas" admitió Jacob.

 **Me eché a reír incrédula.**

— **¿Y crees que Edward sí? Él no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo más que tú. Él no eligió esto.**

 **Jacob cabeceó de atrás adelante con un movimiento rápido y corto.**

— **¿Sabes, Jacob?, es terrible por tu parte que pretendas sentirte moralmente superior, considerando que tú eres un licántropo.**

— **No es lo mismo —repitió él, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.**

"Es una pena que hayas nacido tan tarde y en el continente equivocado" resopló Rosalie "Hubiese sido u grandioso Nazi tan convencido en tu propia superioridad frente a todo el mundo. Te hubiesen lavado el cerebro y repetirías le mantra de atrás para adelante"

— **No veo por qué no. Podrías ser un poquito más comprensivo con los Cullen. No tienes idea de lo buenos que son, pero buenos de verdad, Jacob.**

 **Frunció el ceño más profundamente.**

— **No deberían existir. Su existencia va contra la naturaleza.**

"¿Y tú existencia es normal?" gruñó Charlie "No sé qué me impactó más, que mi hija sea vampiro o que tú te vuelvas todo peludo frente a mí. AL menos ella se queda en su cuerpo"

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Nos convertimos solo por la existencia de los vampiros. Créeme que prefería ser un humano normal"

 **Le miré con fijeza durante un largo rato, con una ceja alzada, llena de incredulidad. Pasó un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta.**

— **¿Qué?**

Rosalie tosió para esconder algo que dijo.

— **Hablando de algo antinatural... —insinué.**

— **Bella —me dijo, con la voz baja, y algo diferente. Envejecida. Me di cuenta de que, de repente, sonaba mucho mayor que yo, como un padre o un profesor—. Lo que yo soy ha nacido conmigo. Es parte de mi naturaleza, de mi familia, de lo que todos somos como tribu, es la razón por la cual todavía estamos aquí. Aparte de eso —bajó la vista para mirarme, con sus ojos oscuros inescrutables—, sigo siendo humano.**

 **Me cogió la mano y la presionó contra su pecho ardiente como la fiebre. A través de su camiseta, pude sentir el rápido latido de su corazón contra mi mano.**

"Muy humano"

— **Los humanos normales no arrojan motos por ahí, como haces tú.**

"O volverse lobos gigantes, pero eso no es tan importante" dijeron sarcásticamente.

 **Él sonrió ligeramente, con una media sonrisa.**

— **Los humanos normales huyen de los monstruos, Bella. Y nunca he proclamado ser normal. Sólo humano.**

 **Continuar enfadada con Jacob resultaba muy cansado. Empecé a sonreír mientras retiraba la mano de su pecho.**

— **La verdad es que me pareces humano del todo —concedí—. Al menos de momento.**

— **Me siento humano.**

 **Miró a lo lejos, y volvió el rostro. Le tembló el labio inferior y se lo mordió con fuerza.**

— **Oh, Jake —murmuré al tiempo que buscaba su mano.**

 **Esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí. Ésa era la razón por la que no me importaba quedarme, fuera cual fuera la recepción que me esperase al regresar. Porque bajo toda esa ira y ese sarcasmo, Jacob sufría. Justo ahora, lo estaba viendo en sus ojos. No sabía ayudarle, pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo. No era por todo lo que le debía, sino porque su pena me dolía a mí también.**

 **Jacob se había convertido en parte de mí y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso.**

Renesmee hizo una mueca sin saber bien que pensar. No le gustaba la forma en que Jacob reaccionaba en esos instantes "o los pensamientos de su madre al respecto) pero el hecho de que él estaba herido le dolía aún más.

"Eso es todo" dijo Edward tirándole le libro a Jacob que lo atrapó antes de que comenzara a caer "¿Soy solo yo o las cosas en el libro se han puesta más incómodas?" añadió el lobo mientras volteaba la página.

"Tú" resopló Bella "Solo porque te comportas como un tonto de capítulo en capítulo"

"Bueno parece que me falta más de eso" suspiró Jacob.


	6. Capítulo 5

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **IMPRIMACIÓN**

Sabiendo el tema que tratarían hoy Charlie se enderezó ya que siempre quiso saber al respecto pero a mirar alrededor notó que la cara de los vampiros era en su mayoría pasiva, con la excepción de Carlisle que parecía curioso. Por otro lado, Leah, Sam y Emily evitaban mirarse a toda costa; Billy parecía algo molesto y Jacob algo… ¿vacilante? Parecía que Nessie era la única que no estaba ni en lo más mínimo incómoda y que por lo contrario se notaba contenta y algo curiosa.

— **¿Te encuentras bien, Jake? Charlie dijo que lo habías pasado mal. ¿No has mejorado nada?**

— **No estoy tan mal —contestó.**

 **Rodeó mi mano con la suya, pero evitó mi mirada. Anduvo despacio de vuelta a la plataforma de madera flotante sin apartar la vista de los colores cristalinos del arco iris, empujándome suavemente para mantenerme a su lado. Me senté de nuevo en nuestro árbol, pero él se repantigó sobre el húmedo suelo rocoso en vez de acomodarse junto a mí. Me pregunté si lo haría para poder hurtar el rostro a mis ojos con más facilidad.**

"Convincente" comentó Rosalie secamente aunque había un poco de simpatía escondida en sus palabras,

"No quería que Bella se preocupara" suspiró Jacob al admitirlo.

 **No me soltó la mano.**

 **Comencé a parlotear para llenar el silencio.**

— **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí. Probablemente, me habré perdido un montón de cosas. ¿Cómo están Sam y Emily? ¿Y Embry? ¿Cómo se tomó Quil...?**

 **Me interrumpí a mitad de frase al recordar que el amigo de Jacob era un tema espinoso.**

— **Ah, Quil —Jacob suspiró.**

 **Entonces, había sucedido: Quil debía de haberse incorporado a la manada.**

"Parecía encantado con eso" dijo Esme ensimismada en sus pensamientos recordando al joven.

"Si, bueno Quil es único. Algo raro, pero bastante aceptable, como Seth" dijo Jacob.

"¡Oye!" le reclamó el aludido.

— **Lo siento —me disculpé entre dientes.**

— **No se te ocurra decirle eso a él —gruñó Jacob, para mi sorpresa.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

— **Quil no busca compasión, más bien todo lo contrario. Está que no cabe en sí de gozo. Es feliz.**

 **No vi sentido alguno a aquello. Todos los demás licántropos se habían entristecido ante la perspectiva de que sus amigos compartieran su destino.**

— **¿Qué?**

"Como dije, raro" sonrió Jacob "Peor supongo que si fue un alivio el estar con los suyos de nuevo"

 **Jacob ladeó la cabeza y la echó hacia atrás para mirarme. Esbozó una sonrisa y puso los ojos en blanco.**

— **Él considera que esto es lo más guay que le ha pasado nunca. En parte se debe a que al fin sabe de qué va la película, pero también le entusiasma haber recuperado a sus amigos y estar en la onda —Jacob bufó—. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme, es muy propio de él.**

Jacob rio recordando cosas antiguas.

— **¿Le gusta?**

— **¿La verdad...? A casi todos les gusta —admitió Jacob con voz pausada—. No hay duda de que tiene ciertas ventajas: la velocidad, la libertad, la fuerza, el sentido de... familia. Sam y yo somos los únicos que sentimos una verdadera amargura, y él hizo el transito hace mucho, por lo que ahora soy el único «quejica».**

Leah arqueó una ceja "No sé qué hace eso de mí entonces"

""Leah nadie en su sano juicio de te llamaría quejica así que estás libre de ello" le dijo su hermano.

"¿Qué hay de malo con ser un lobo?" preguntó Emmett "Entiendo lo de Bella pero no es la gran cosa"

"No es tanto por mí sino por lo que eso implica acerca de este mundo" trató de explicar Jacob "Antes de lo de Bella yo no creía en leyendas ni nada de eso y las cosas eran más sencillas. A pesar de que puede sonar muy infantil supongo que no quería que todo eso fuera real"

 **Mi amigo se rio de sí mismo.**

— **¿Por qué Sam y tú sois diferentes? En todo caso, ¿qué le ocurre a Sam? ¿Cuál es su problema?**

 **Eran demasiadas las cosas que yo quería saber y formulé las preguntas demasiado seguidas, sin darle espacio para que las respondiera. Jacob volvió a reírse.**

— **Es una larga historia.**

— **Yo te he contado otra bastante larga. Además, no tengo ninguna prisa en regresar —le contesté al tiempo que hacía una mueca cuando pensé en el lío en que me iba a meter cuando volviera.**

Edward hizo una mueca a su vez.

 **Él alzó los ojos de inmediato al percatarse del doble sentido de mis palabras.**

— **¿Se va a enfadar contigo?**

— **Sí —admití—. No soporta que haga cosas que considera... arriesgadas.**

"Yo no estaba molesto contigo" suspiró Edward "¿Preocupado? Sí, pero no molesto. No contigo"

"¿Con quién entonces?" preguntó Jacob desafínate "¿Conmigo?"

Edward rio "Eso era mucho más fácil"

— **¿Como andar por ahí con licántropos?**

— **Exacto.**

 **Jacob se encogió de hombros.**

— **No vuelvas entonces. Quédate y dormiré en el sofá.**

"Eso es algo extremo" comento Seth casualmente.

"So0lo un poco" admitió Jacob.

— **¡Qué gran idea! —rezongué con ironía—. En tal caso, vendrá a buscarme.**

 **Mi amigo se envaró y esbozó una sonrisa torva.**

— **¿Lo haría?**

Seth puso los ojos en blanco desesperado "Sabes eso no te ayuda con Bella"

— **Si temiera encontrarme herida o algo similar..., probablemente.**

— **La perspectiva de que te quedes cada vez me gusta más.**

— **Jacob, por favor, sabes que eso me reconcome de verdad.**

— **¿El qué?**

— **¡Que os podáis matar el uno al otro! —protesté—. Me vuelve loca. ¿Por qué no podéis comportaros de forma civilizada?**

— **¿Está dispuesto a matarme? —preguntó él con gesto huraño, haciendo caso omiso a mi ira.**

Bella gruñó Y Renesmee escondió su cara en el costado de su madre casi tan exasperada como ella.

— **No tanto como pareces estarlo tú —me percaté de que le estaba chillando—. Al menos, él es capaz de comportarse como un adulto en este tema. Sabe que me lastima a mí al herirte a ti, por lo que nunca lo haría. ¡Eso no parece preocuparte en absoluto!**

— **Claro, por supuesto —musitó él—. Estoy convencido de que es todo un pacifista.**

Ahora la mayoría de los vampiros fulminaban con la mirada a Jacob.

"Él era mucho más educado al respecto, más de lo que debería" bufó Rosalie "Deberías darle algo de crédito, debe tomar mucha paciencia el soportarte. Oh, y para tu información nosotros no nos andamos por allí matando a gente que no debería existir"

Edward se tensó ante las palabras de su hermana pero solo Bella notó esa reacción.

— **¡Vale!**

 **Di un tirón para retirar mi mano de la suya y aparté su cabeza de mi lado. Luego, recogí las piernas contra el pecho y las abarqué con los brazos lo más fuerte posible.**

 **Lancé una mirada fulminante al horizonte. Echaba chispas.**

 **Jacob permaneció inmóvil durante unos minutos y al final se levantó del suelo para sentarse a mi lado y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.**

— **Lo siento —se disculpó con un hilo de voz—. Intentaré comportarme.**

 **No le respondí.**

— **¿Aún quieres saber lo de Sam? —me propuso.**

 **Me encogí de hombros.**

"Bueno" dijo Sam antes suspirar.

Charlie le miró preocupado "¿Tan malo?"

Sam no le contestó.

— **Es una larga historia, como te dije, y también muy extraña.**

"O no importa, a Bella le va bien lo extraño" bromeó Seth.

 **Esta nueva vida tiene demasiadas cosas raras y no he dispuesto de tiempo para contarte ni la mitad; la relativa a Sam..., bueno, no se siquiera si voy a poder explicarlo correctamente.**

 **Sus palabras me picaron la curiosidad a pesar de mi enfado.**

— **Te escucho —repuse con frialdad.**

 **Atisbé de reojo su boca; al sonreír, curvó hacia arriba la comisura de sus labios.**

Bella le fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que él le devolvía la mirada con ojos grandes e inocentes.

 _Ugh._

— **Fue mucho más duro para Sam que para los demás, ya que al ser el primero, estaba solo, y no había nadie que le explicara lo que sucedía.**

Billy miró preocupado a Sam quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

 **Su abuelo murió antes de que él naciera y su padre siempre estaba ausente, por lo que no había persona alguna capaz de reconocer los síntomas. La primera vez que se transformó llegó a pensar que había enloquecido. Pasaron dos semanas antes de que se calmara lo suficiente para volver a su estado anterior.**

 **»No puedes acordarte de esto porque acaeció antes de que vinieras a Forks. La madre de Sam y Leah Clearwater movilizaron a los guardabosques y a la policía para la búsqueda. Se pensaba que había sufrido un accidente o algo por el estilo...**

— **¿Leah? —inquirí, sorprendida.**

Dicha loba fulminó con, la mirada a su foco visual, sin ser nadie en particular. Nunca ha sido el tipo de personas a las cuales les importa lo que otros digan de ella, pero eso no significa que le alegre el enterarse. Lo que era peor es que la historia sería después presentada del punto de vista de Bella, sus pensamiento serían simpáticos y agradables para ella, haciéndola sentir incluso más patética de cómo se sentía ahora.

 **Leah era la hija de Harry y la mención de su nombre me abrumó de piedad.**

Bella hizo una mueca notando es que el humor de Leah empeoró con es apalabra. Podía entender por qué la otra chica no quería la simpatía de todo el mundo. Leah valoraba intensamente su dignidad.

 **Harry Clearwater, el amigo de toda la vida de Charlie, había muerto de un ataque al corazón la primavera pasada.**

 **La voz de mi amigo cambió, se endureció.**

— **Sí. Ella y Sam fueron novios en el colegio. Empezaron a salir cuando él era un novato. Leah se puso como una loca cuan do él desapareció.**

Los vampiros intercambiaron miradas incrédulas, por suerte siendo mucho más sutiles acerca de eso que los humanos. Charlie no uso evitar el mirar mal a Sam. No le gustaba a dónde iba esto mucho menos de lo que le gustaba esa expresión de culpabilidad escrita en el rostro del macho alfa.

— **Pero él y Emily...**

— **Ya llegaremos a eso... Forma parte de la historia —me atajó. Inspiró muy despacio y luego espiró de golpe.**

 **Suponía que era estúpido por mi parte pensar que Sam no había amado a otra mujer que no fuera Emily. La mayoría de la gente se enamora muchas veces a lo largo de la vida. Era sólo que, tras verlos juntos, no podía imaginármelos con otra persona. La forma en que él la miraba,**

Sam suspiró. Leah hizo una meuca. Emily lanzó un suspiro. Charlie miró detenidamente de uno en uno, sintiéndose más y más confundido conforme pasaba el tiempo.

 _Algo muy raro pasa aquí._

 **bueno, me recordaba a las pupilas de Edward cuando me observaba.**

— **Sam volvió después de su transformación —prosiguió—, pero no podía revelar a nadie su paradero durante aquella ausencia y se dispararon los rumores, la mayoría decía que no había estado en ningún sitio bueno.**

Charlie resopló "Tiene sentido"

Hojece tiempo él había dejado de tratar de entender la necesidad de cierta gente de aferrarse a escándalos creados por la gente.

 **Una tarde, Sam entró corriendo en casa y se encontró por casualidad al Viejo Quil Ateara, el abuelo de Quil, que había ido a visitar a la señora Uley. Al anciano estuvo a punto de darle una apoplejía cuando Sam le estrechó la mano.**

 **Mi amigo interrumpió la historia y se echó a reír.**

— **¿Por qué?**

"¿Estás lenta Bella?" se burló Seth en broma.

"Cállate" musitó ella.

 **Jacob puso la mano en mi mejilla y me giró el rostro para que le mirase. Se había inclinado sobre mí y tenía el semblante a escasos centímetros del mío. La palma de su mano me quemaba la piel, como cuando tenía fiebre.**

— **De acuerdo —repuse. Resultaba incómodo tener su cara a tan escasa distancia y su mano sobre mi piel—. A Sam le había subido la temperatura.**

 **Jacob rio una vez más.**

 **Tocar la mano de Sam era como ponerla encima de un radiador.**

 **Le tenía tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el roce de su aliento.**

Nessie se removió en su asiento sin saber porque esa frase le molestaba tanto.

 **Alcé el rostro con tranquilidad y aparté su mano, pero ensortijé mis dedos entre los suyos a fin de no herir sus sentimientos.**

 **Sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, desalentado por mi pretendida despreocupación.**

— **Entonces, Ateara acudió enseguida a los ancianos —continuo Jacob—, pues eran los únicos que aún recordaban, los que sabían. De hecho, el señor Ateara, Billy y Harry habían visto transformarse a sus abuelos.**

"¿Cómo es que no notaste los obvios signos entonces?" preguntó Charlie "Todo ese crecimiento raro y el resto"

Billy gruñó sintiéndose muy culpable por su falta de atención "No estuvimos atentos, nadie se lo esperaba"

"Está bien" le aseguró Sam.

 **Cuando el Viejo Quil habló con ellos, los ancianos se reunieron en secreto con Sam y se lo explicaron todo.**

 **»Resultó más fácil cuando lo comprendió y al fin dejó de estar solo. Ellos eran conscientes de que, aunque ningún otro joven era lo bastante mayor, él no iba a ser el único en verse afectado por el regreso de los Cullen —Jacob pronunció el apellido de sus enemigos con involuntario resentimiento—. De ese modo, Sam esperó hasta que los demás nos uniéramos a él...**

"¿Qué tiene que ver la edad con esto?" pregunto Charlie ""A menos de que esté equivocado Seth es mucho más joven que ustedes en el momento de su cambio"

"Los tiempos cambian" respondió Sam simplemente sin querer dar muchos detalles. Este capítulo iba a ser intenso para Charlie sin importar nada.

— **Los Cullen no tenían ni idea —repuse en un susurro—. Ni siquiera creían que aún hubiera hombres lobo en la zona. Ignoraban que su llegada os iba a cambiar.**

— **Eso no altera el hecho de que lo hicieran.**

— **Recuérdame que no te tome ojeriza.**

— **¿Crees que puedo mostrar la misma indulgencia que tú? No todos podemos ser santos ni mártires.**

— **Crece, Jacob.**

— **Qué más quisiera yo —masculló en voz baja.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas.

 **Le estudié con la mirada mientras intentaba descubrir el significado de su respuesta.**

— **¿Qué?**

 **Él se rio entre dientes.**

— **Es una de las peculiaridades que te comenté...**

— **No... ¿No puedes crecer...? —le miré, aún sin comprender—.**

"Tienen todo mi apoyo" suspiró Esme refiriéndose a Charlie, Sue y Billy "Nadie merece el tener que lidiar con adolescentes por el resto de su vida"

"Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que está insinuando algo" observó Emmett.

 **¿Es eso? ¿No envejeces...? ¿Es un chiste?**

— **No —frunció los labios al pronunciar la o.**

 **Sentí que la sangre me huía del rostro y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de rabia. Apreté los dientes, que rechinaron de forma ostensible.**

Charlie se echó a peor ignorando la parte de su cerbero que le decía que se había vuelto a mejor ignorando las cosas raras "Oh Bella" dijo él.

— **¿Qué he dicho, Bella?**

 **Volví a ponerme de pie con los puños apretados y el cuerpo tembloroso.**

— **Tú... no... envejeces —mascullé entre dientes.**

 **Jacob me puso la mano en el hombro y me atrajo con delicadeza en un intento de hacerme sentar.**

— **Ninguno de nosotros se avejenta. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?**

— **¿Es que soy la única que se va a convertir en una vieja? —estaba hablando a gritos mientras manoteaba en el aire. Una minúscula parte de mí era consciente de que hacía el ridículo,**

Charlie hizo una mueca.

 **pero mi lado racional se veía ampliamente superado por el irracional—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos? ¡No es justo!**

— **Tranquilízate, Bella.**

— **Cierra la boca, Jacob. Tú, ¡cierra la boca! ¡Esto es muy injusto!**

"¿Sabes que hubiese sido mejor que no hubieses mencionado esto?" le indicó Jacob.

"¿en serio?" preguntó Bella confundida "¿Por qué?"

"La forma en que reaccionaste me hizo pensar que todo se trataba de eso. La inmortalidad. Estabas tan molesta por el hecho de envejecer que pensé que era la razón por la cual querías convertirte en vampiro"

"En parte sí, ¿verdad?" preguntó Emmett,

"No, era por Edward, tonto" siseó Bella. Parte de ella estaba molesta con Bella por creerla tan ingenua y superficial pero podía entender la razón de su confusión. La idea de no poder estar al mismo nivel que sus amigos y familia, la idea de que la vean como una débil insignificante humana y la dejen a un lado la había aterrorizado.

— **¿De verdad pegas patadas en el suelo? Creía que eso sólo lo hacían las chicas en la tele.**

Emmett rio ganándose una fulminante mirada de su hermana.

 **Emití un gruñido patético.**

— **No es tan malo como te crees. Siéntate y te lo explico.**

— **Prefiero quedarme de pie.**

 **Puso los ojos en blanco.**

— **Vale, como gustes, pero atiende... Envejeceré... algún día.**

 _O tal vez no,_ pensó Jacob algo divertido.

— **Aclárame eso.**

 **El palmeó el árbol. Le fulminé con la mirada durante unos segundos, pero luego me senté. Mi malhumor se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado y me calmé lo bastante para comprender que yo misma me estaba poniendo en ridículo.**

— **Cuando obtengamos el suficiente control para dejarlo... —empezó Jacob—. Volveremos a envejecer cuando dejemos de transformarnos durante un largo periodo. No va a ser fácil —sacudió la cabeza, repentinamente dubitativo—. Vamos a necesitar mucho tiempo para obtener semejante dominio, o eso creo. Ni siquiera Sam lo tiene aún.**

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Charlie mirando al lobo.

Sam se encogió de hombros "Creo que podría hacerlo" accedió él "Pero no quiero tratar. NO aún"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Charlie sintiendo que se estaba pasando de la raya. Parecía que Sam solo había adoptado ese estilo de vida por lo que no entendía por qué no podía regresar a su antigua vida.

"Múltiples rosones" Respondió Sam casualmente "Algunas se aclarecerán para cuando terminemos este libro, de lo que creo yo. Otras ni siquiera yo las puedo explicar"

 **Por supuesto, la presencia de un enorme aquelarre de vampiros ahí arriba, al otro lado de la ladera, no es de mucha ayuda. Ni se nos pasa por la cabeza la búsqueda de ese autodominio cuando la tribu necesita protectores,**

"Yo sé que sería algo hipócrita de mi parte peo ¿no estás exagerando un poquito?" preguntó Charlie "Es claro que los Cullen no presentan ningún peligro para la tribu"

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Lo sé, es más como la idea o el sentimiento de estar en peligro en un nivel instintivo. Como nos pasó la primera vez no podemos dejar de transformarnos si nuestros instintos nos mantienen alertas. Y como saben en ese tiempo Forks no era muy seguro que se diga a pesar de no saber en quién recaía el verdadero peligro"

Charle entrecerró los ojos "¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a Seattle?"

Jacob hizo una mueca sin querer decir más "Tal vez. El tener tantos vampiros y tan cercanos no nos ayuda mucho que se diga tampoco, así sea que los veamos o no"

"¿Por qué no seguimos con la lectura?" sugirió Carlisle antes de que Charlie pueda comentar más "Es la forma más fácil de saber el resto"

 **pero no hace falta que te preocupes sin necesidad porque, físicamente al menos, ya soy mayor que tú.**

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

— **Mírame, Bella. ¿Aparento dieciséis años?**

 **Contemplé su colosal cuerpo de arriba abajo con plena objetividad y admití:**

— **No exactamente.**

— **No del todo... aún. Nos habremos desarrollado por completo dentro de pocos meses, cuando se activen nuestros genes de licántropos. Voy a pegar un buen estirón —torció el gesto—. Físicamente, voy a aparentar alrededor de unos veinticinco, o algo así...**

Por primera vez en un raro Charlie se comenzó a sentir extrañado de nuevo. "Ya…"

"Mira el lado positivo" le sugirió Rosalie "Tal vez haya madurado físicamente pero mentalmente aún tiene catorce o algo así"

"Cierto" rio Billy, aunque seriamente no podía acceder por completo. Había habido situaciones en las cuales Jacob había actuado de una forma mucho, más madura de lo que habría esperado para alguien de su edad. En algunos otros caso, al contrario…

 **Ya no vas a poder ponerte histérica por ser mayor que yo durante al menos otros siete años.**

 **«Unos veinticinco, o algo así». Me armé un lío ante esa perspectiva, pero yo recordaba el estirón anterior de mi amigo, recordaba haberle visto crecer y adquirir corpulencia. Me acordaba de que cada día tenía un aspecto diferente al anterior. Meneé la cabeza, presa del vértigo.**

— **Bueno, ¿quieres oír la historia de Sam o prefieres seguir pegando gritos por cosas que no comprendo?**

"Auch" dijeron.

"Siento eso Jacob" se disculpó Bella.

Jacob no le tomó importancia "Descuida fue gracioso"

Bell apuso los ojos en blanco "Por supuesto" respondió secamente.

 **Respiré hondo.**

— **Disculpa. No me gustan los comentarios relativos a la edad. Es como poner el dedo en la llaga.**

 **Jacob entrecerró los ojos. Tenía el aspecto de quien piensa el modo de contar algo.**

Bella suspiró, ahora sabiendo lo que él había estado pensando.

 **Dado que no deseaba hablar del asunto verdaderamente delicado, mis planes para el futuro, ni de los tratados que esos planes podrían romper, le apunté para ayudarle a empezar con la historia.**

— **Dijiste que a Sam todo le resultó más fácil una vez que comprendió su situación tras su encuentro con Billy, Harry y el señor Ateara. También me has contado que la licantropía tiene sus cosas buenas... —vacilé durante unos instantes—. Entonces, ¿por qué Sam las aborrece tanto? ¿Por qué le gustaría que yo las detestara?**

 **Jacob suspiró.**

— **Eso es lo más extraño.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas "Entonces lo raro, ¿comienza… ahora?"

Jacob hizo una mueca "Algo así" respondió él sabiendo que esto no iba a ser cómodo.

— **Bueno, yo estoy a favor de lo raro.**

— **Sí, lo sé —me dedicó una sonrisa burlona—. Bueno, tienes razón, una vez que Sam estuvo al tanto de lo que ocurría, todo recuperó casi la normalidad y su vida volvió a ser la de siempre, bueno, quizá no llevó una existencia normal, pero sí mejor —la expresión de Jacob se tensó como si tuviera que abordar la narración de algún momento doloroso—. Sam no podía decírselo a Leah. Se supone que no debemos revelárselo a nadie inadecuado y él se ponía en peligro al permanecer cerca de su amada. Por eso la engañaba, como hice yo contigo. Leah se enfadaba cuando él no le contaba dónde había estado ni adónde iba de noche ni por qué estaba tan fatigado, pero a su manera se entendieron, lo intentaron. Se amaban de verdad.**

Esme hizo una mueca teniendo una buena idea de a dónde iría esto. Trataba de no sentirse tan mal por ellos sabiendo que ninguno de los dos lo apreciaría.

— **¿Ella lo descubrió? ¿Fue eso lo que ocurrió?**

 **Él negó con la cabeza.**

 **No, ése no fue el problema. Un fin de semana, Emily Young vino de la reserva de los makah para visitar a su prima Leah.**

— **¿Emily es prima de Leah? —pregunté con voz entrecortada.**

La gente en el cuarto que no lo sabía tenía reacciones similares. Eran pocos los que sabían la historia original pero ya que la cercanía entre Emily y Leah había sido como un secreto.

— **Son primas segundas, aunque cercanas. De pequeñas, parecían hermanas.**

— **Es... espantoso... ¿Cómo pudo Sam...? —mi voz se fue apagando mientras continuaba sacudiendo la cabeza.**

Charlie fulminaba con la mirada directamente al culpable lobo sin entender como todos estaban tan clamados al respecto. Él ya estaba planeado un discurso bastante caro con ese chucho pro sorprendentemente fue Leah quien lo hizo para, sacudiendo la cabeza de un modo casi imperceptible y haciendo un gesto hacia el libro.

— **No le juzgues aún. ¿Te ha hablado alguien de...? ¿Has oído hablar de la imprimación?**

Jacob se paralizó. Charlie se irguió en su asiento. Los otros miraban algo vacilantes y algo curiosos a Nessie quien le sonreía contenta al lobo a su lado.

— **¿Imprimación? —repetí esa expresión tan poco familiar—. lo, ¿qué significa?**

 **Es una de esas cosas singulares con las que nos las tenemos que ver, aunque no le suceden a todo el mundo. De hecho, es la excepción, no la regla.**

"¿Excepción?" repitió Rosalie.

Jacob se encogió de hombros "O tal vez no. Los tiempos cambian"

 **Por aquel entonces, Sam ya había oído todas las historias que solíamos tomar como leyendas y sabía en qué consistía, pero ni en sueños...**

— **¿Qué es? —le azucé.**

 **La mirada de Jacob se ensimismó en la inmensidad del océano.**

— **Sam amaba a Leah, pero no le importó nada en cuanto vio a Emily. A veces, sin que sepamos exactamente la razón, encontramos de ese modo a nuestras parejas —**

Charlie se quedó sin habla

 **sus ojos volvieron a mirarme de forma fugaz mientras se ponía colorado—. Me refiero a nuestras almas gemelas.**

Algunos rieron pero todos esperaban cautelosos la reacción de Charlie. Renesmee, en cambio, fruncía el ceño. L a imprimación era algo bueno, de hecho era algo fantástico, ¿por qué todos actuaban asó? Ella amaba a Jacob pero eso no significaba que dejara de amar a su mamá o a su papá o a Rosie y el resto de sus tíos y abuelos. ¿Si Sam había amado a Leah cómo e que ya no importaba más? ¿Era eso algo que se había referido papá con imprimarse de la persona equivocada?"

— **¿De qué modo? ¿Amor a primera vista? —me burlé.**

 **Él no sonreía y en sus ojos oscuros leí una crítica a mi reacción.**

— **Es un poquito más fuerte que eso. Más... contundente.**

— **Perdón —murmuré—. Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?**

— **Así es.**

— **¿Amor a primera vista, pero con mayor fuerza? —había aún una nota de incredulidad en mi voz, y él podía percibirla.**

Bella miró cautelosa a su hija. Sabía que ella podía entender perfectamente muchas cosas pero no quería que ella tenga la impresión de que no tenía más opción y que Jacob era su único futuro.

— **No es fácil de explicar. De todos modos, tampoco importa —se encogió de hombros—. Querías saber qué sucedió para que Sam odiara a los vampiros porque su presencia le transformó e hizo que se detestara a sí mismo. Pues eso fue lo que le sucedió, que le rompió el corazón a Leah. Quebrantó todas las promesas que le había hecho. Sam ha de ver la acusación en los ojos de Leah todos los días con la certeza de que ella tiene razón.**

"¿Jacob? ¿Puedes esperar un momento?" preguntó Bella mirando a su padre. El lobo dejó el libro por un momento lago vaciante.

Pero no había problema ya que Charlie se veía muy calmado con todo el asunto.

"Así que a eso te referías con esas indirectas antes" se notó él "Cuando explicaste por qué Edward no podría alejarse de Bella incluso de habalero querido, ¿Acaso los vampiros también se… impriman?"

"No en verdad" explicó Carlisle "Nosotros no solemos reconocer el amor a primera vista pero nuestros sentimientos no son menos fuertes y son permanentes. Jasper lo explicará mejor después"

"No lo sé" musito Jasper "Mi primer encuentro con Alice se parece bastante a la imprimación. Pero el ser vampiro o lobo no tiene mucho que ver con el amor en sí. Incluso los humanos pueden encontrar a su salmas gemelas pero los lobos tienen la ventaja de saberlo al instante en que la ven y los vampiros tienen todo el tiempo en el mundo para buscar uno"

Charlie frunció el ceño "Supongo que es algo bueno"

Bella y Jacob se miraron. Era obvio que él no sospechaba acerca de Nessie todavía"

 **Enmudeció de forma abrupta, como si hubiera hablado más de la cuenta.**

— **¿Cómo maneja Emily esa situación estando como estaba tan cercana a Leah...?**

 **Sam y Emily estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eran dos piezas perfectamente compenetradas, formadas para encajar la una en la otra.**

Leah cerró los ojos deseando que cuando los abriese la conversación se haya terminado. Parte de ella deseaba que llegaran al fin pero sabía que no era así.

 **Aun así, ¿cómo lograba Emily superar el hecho de que su amado hubiera pertenecido a otra, una mujer que había sido casi su hermana?**

Para nada bien, pensó la joven chica mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. No estaba segura que le hacía sentirse más culpable, el lastimar a Leah, el lastimar a Sam o el hacer que él la lastime a ella, causando dolor a todos.

— **Se enfadó mucho en un primer momento, pero es difícil resistirse a ese nivel de compromiso y adoración —Jacob suspiró—. Entonces, Sam pudo contárselo todo. Ninguna regla te ata cuando encuentras a tu media naranja. ¿Sabes cómo resultó herida Emily?**

— **Sí.**

 **La historia oficial en Forks era que la había atacado y herido un oso, pero yo estaba al tanto del secreto.**

 **«Los licántropos son inestables», había dicho Edward. «La gente que está cerca de ellos termina herida.»**

Jacob hizo una mueca preguntando si Edward lo había sabido antes o si lo había descifrado de la expresión de libro abierto en la ara de Bella. De cualquier modo lo hacía más difícil el enojarse con el vampiro por tratar de controlar a Bella.

— **Bueno, por extraño que pueda parecer, fue la solución a todos los problemas. Sam estaba tan horrorizado y sentía tanto desprecio hacia sí mismo, tanto odio por lo que había hecho, que se habría lanzado bajo las ruedas de un autobús si eso le hubiera hecho sentir mejor. Y lo podía haber hecho sólo para escapar de sus actos. Estaba desolado... Entonces, sin saber muy bien cómo, ella le reconfortó a él, y después de eso...**

Charlie miro alternativamente entre Edward y Sam comenzando a notar la similitud allí.

"¿Alguna vez consideraste la posibilidad de que las cosas fueran así también para Edward y Bella?" preguntó el con curiosidad. La explicación ofrecida tenía sentido para él pero no sabía si era así para Jacob.

"Sí se me ocurrió alguna vez" admitió Jacob "Pero no me hacía sentir mejor considerando que lo que pasó con Sam nos daba una imagen muy poco atractiva de la imprimación. De todos modos me deshice de la idea lo más rápido posible ya que significaría que la sanguijuelas son capaces de amar a alguien realmente"

 **Jacob no verbalizó el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero sentí que la historia tenía un cariz demasiado personal como para compartirlo.**

— **Pobre Emily —dije en cuchicheos—. Pobre Sam. Pobre Leah…**

Los tres tenían muecas parecidas, ya sea incómodo por la simpatía o por sentirse no merecedores de ella.

— **Sí, Leah fue la peor parada —coincidió él—. Le echa valor. Va a ser la dama de honor.**

Rosalie no pudo evitar el sentirse impresionada por eso. La historia de Leah le recordaba bastante a la suya, más de lo que era saludable, a pesar de no ser tan horrible como la suya podía entender el sentimiento de haber sido traicionada por alguien a quien amaba y dudaba el ser capaz de manejarse a sí misma la mitad de bien que lo hacía la mujer que tenía en frente.

 **Contemplé con fijeza la silueta recortada de las rocas que emergían del océano como dedos en los bordes del malecón sur; entretanto, intentaba encontrarle sentido a todo aquello sin que él apartara los ojos de mi rostro, a la espera de que yo dijera algo.**

— **¿Te ha pasado a ti eso del amor a primera vista? —inquirí al fin, sin desviar la vista del horizonte.**

— **No —replicó con viveza—. Sólo les ha sucedido a Sam y Jared.**

— **Um —contesté mientras fingía un interés muy pequeño, determinado por la cortesía; pero me quedé aliviada.**

 **Intenté explicar semejante reacción en mi fuero interno.**

"Me pregunto por qué" dijeron sarcásticamente.

 **Resolví que me alegraba de que Jacob no afirmara la existencia de alguna mística conexión lobezna entre nosotros dos.**

"Por supuesto"

 **Nuestra relación ya era bastante confusa en su estado actual. No necesitaba ningún otro elemento sobrenatural añadido a los que ya debía atender.**

 **Él permanecía callado, y el silencio resultaba un poco incómodo. La intuición me decía que no quería oír lo que estaba pensando,**

Jacob se ruborizó "Tienes razón, no hubieses querido saberlo"

"Bien" dijo Bella haciendo una mueca.

 **y para romper su mutismo, pregunté:**

— **¿Qué tal le fue a Jared?**

— **Sin nada digno de mención. Se trataba de su compañera de pupitre. Se había sentado a su lado un año y no la había mirado dos veces. Entonces, de pronto, él cambió, la volvió a mirar y ya no apartó los ojos.**

Nessie sonrió, esa era la historia que ella esperaba, una donde la imprimación era buena y alegraba a todos.

 **Kim quedó encantada, ya que estaba loca por él. En su diario, había enlazado el apellido de Jared al de ella por todas partes.**

 **Se carcajeó con sorna.**

— **¿Te lo dijo Jared? No debió hacerlo.**

 **Jacob se mordió el labio.**

— **Supongo que no debería reírme, aunque es divertido.**

Rosalie resopló.

— **Menuda alma gemela.**

 **El suspiró.**

— **Jared no me comentó nada de eso a sabiendas. Ya te lo he explicado, ¿te acuerdas?**

— **Ah, sí, sois capaces de oír los pensamientos de los demás miembros de la manada, pero sólo cuando sois lobos, ¿no es así?**

— **Exacto. Igual que tu chupasangre —torció el gesto.**

"¿Quieres empeorar las cosas?" preguntaron.

— **Edward —le corregí.**

— **Vale, vale. Por eso es por lo que sé tanto acerca de los sentimientos de Sam. No es igual que si él nos lo hubiera contado todo de haber podido elegir. De hecho, es algo que todos odiamos —de pronto, su voz se cargó de amargura—. No tener privacidad ni secretos es atroz.**

"Puedo simpatizar con eso" dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca y mirando específicamente a uno de sus hermanos y luego a Bella.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo qué hice?" demandó Bella.

"Nada" musitó Emmett "Solo estar allí sentada sin ayudarme ni nada"

"Oh pobrecito" dijo Bella.

 **Todo lo que te avergüenza queda expuesto para que todos lo vean.**

 **Se encogió de hombros.**

— **Tiene pinta de ser algo espantoso —murmuré.**

— **Resulta útil cuando hemos de coordinarnos —repuso a regañadientes—, una vez de higos a brevas. Lo de Laurent fue divertido.**

"Ya claro" suspiró Emily. No había habido problema por más de un año pero siempre vivía con medio de que alguna confrontación pusiera a sus chicos en problemas.

 **Y si los Cullen no se hubieran interpuesto en nuestro camino este último sábado... ¡Ay! —refunfuñó—. ¡Podíamos haberla alcanzado!**

 **Apretó los puños con rabia.**

"Igual nosotros" indicó Jasper "Esa fue la parte más irritante. Tomó todo mi autocontrol el mantenerme clamado en vez de instar a todos a la violencia y el continuar con la caza"

Jacob hizo una mueca "Tal vez debiste haberlo hecho"

"No nos los hubiesen perdonado" concluyó Jasper.

 **Me estremecí. Por mucho que me preocupara que Jasper o Emmett resultasen heridos, no era nada en comparación con el pánico que me entró sólo de pensar en que Jacob se lanzase contra Victoria. Emmett y Jasper eran lo más cercano que yo podía imaginar a dos seres indestructibles,**

Emmett sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo.

 **pero él seguía siendo una criatura de sangre caliente y en comparación,**

"Ay" gruñó Jacob "Trato de convencerte que soy humano y ¿es eso en lo único que piensas? Eres el colmo"

 **aún era un humano, un mortal. La idea de que Jacob se enfrentara a Victoria, con su destellante melena alborotada alrededor de aquel rostro extrañamente felino, me hizo estremecer.**

 **Jacob alzó los ojos y me estudió con gesto de curiosidad.**

— **Pero, de todos modos, ¿no te sucede eso todo el tiempo?**

Bella resopló "obviamente tu pensarías que el hecho de que me lean el pensamiento sería lo que me tiene tan preocupada"

"¿Cómo lo iba a saber?" se defendió Jacob.

 **¿No te lee Edward el pensamiento?**

"Oh" rio Nessie viendo a su padre haciendo un puchero.

— **Oh, no, nunca entra en mi mente. Aunque ya le gustaría.**

 **La expresión de su rostro reflejó perplejidad.**

— **No puede leerme la mente —le expliqué con una pequeña mitad de petulancia en la voz, fruto de la costumbre—. Soy la única excepción, pero ignoramos el motivo.**

— **¡Qué raro! —comentó Jacob.**

— **Sí —la suficiencia desapareció—. Probablemente, eso significa que me falta algún que otro tornillo —admití.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

"Eres la única que se sentiría así" sonrió Emmett meneando la cabeza.

— **Siempre supe que no andabas bien de la cabeza —murmuró él.**

— **Gracias.**

 **De pronto, los rayos del sol se abrieron paso entre las nubes y tuve que entornar los ojos para no quedar cegada por el resplandor del mar. Todo cambió de color: las aguas pasaron del gris al azul; los árboles de un apagado verde oliva a un chispeante tono jade; los guijarros relucían como joyas con todos los colores del arco iris.**

 **Parpadeamos durante unos instantes para ganar tiempo hasta que nuestras pupilas se habituaran al aumento de luminosidad. Sólo se escuchaba el apagado rugir de las olas, que retumbaban por los cuatro lados del malecón, el suave crujido de las rocas al entrechocar entre sí bajo el empuje del océano y los chillidos de las gaviotas en el cielo. Era muy tranquilo.**

Nessie se removió incómoda a en sus asiento notando los patrones de su madre haciendo descripciones románticas al estar con Jake y luego los silencios incómodos

 **Jacob se acomodó más cerca de mí, tanto que se apoyó contra mi brazo y, como estaba ardiendo, al minuto siguiente tuve que mover los hombros para quitarme la chaqueta impermeable. Profirió un ronroneo gutural de satisfacción y apoyó la mejilla sobre mi coronilla. El sol me calentaba la piel, aunque no tanto como Jacob. Me pregunté con despreocupación cuánto iba a tardar en salir ardiendo.**

— **¿En qué piensas? —susurró.**

— **En el sol.**

— **Um. Es agradable.**

— **¿Y en qué piensas tú?**

— **Recordaba aquella película que me llevaste a ver —rio entre dientes—. Y a Mike Newton vomitando por todas partes.**

"Esos son buenos recuerdos" dijeron en broma.

 **Yo también me desternillé, sorprendido por cómo el tiempo altera los recuerdos. Aquél solía ser uno de los de mayor estrés y confusión, pues fue mucho lo que cambió esa noche, y ahora era capaz de reírme. Aquélla fue la última velada que Jacob y yo pasamos juntos antes de que él supiera la verdad sobre su linaje. Allí terminaba su memoria humana. Ahora, por extraño que pudiera parecer, se había convertido en un recuerdo agradable.**

"Ah, la nostalgia" se rieron.

— **Echo de menos la facilidad con que sucedía todo... la sencillez —reconoció—. Me alegra tener una buena capacidad de recordar.**

 **Suspiró.**

 **Sus palabras activaron mis propios recuerdos y me envaré, presa de una repentina tensión. Él se percató y preguntó:**

— **¿Qué pasa?**

— **Acerca de esa excelente memoria tuya...**

Nessie gruñó asustando a su abuelo.

— **me aparté para poder leer la expresión de su rostro e inquirí—: ¿Te importaría decirme qué pensabas el lunes por la mañana? Tus reflexiones molestaron a Edward —**

Rosalie arqueó las cejas "No hay muchas posibilidades, ¿verdad?"

Bella hizo una mueca "Discúlpame por esperar lo mejor de mi amigo"

"Lo siento" musitó Jacob mirando a bella

Ella respondió negando con la cabeza "No soy con quien tienes que discúlpate"

"¿Qué tal si continuamos?" sugirió Sue "Usted pueden arreglar eso después, eso y le resto de cosas que los afligen si no vamos a tener una excesiva cantidad de tensión alrededor antes de que termine el libro"

"Oh" musitó Bella marinado alrededor "Lo siento, no quise que nadie se sienta incómodo. Pero le digo de antemano que hay cosas bastante personales en este libro" dijo ella con una cara que estaría completamente ruborizada de ser humana.

 **el verbo «molestar» no era precisamente el adecuado, pero deseaba obtener una respuesta, por lo que era mejor no empezar con demasiada dureza.**

 **El rostro de Jacob se animó al comprender y se carcajeó.**

"Deberías escribir un libro Jake" le murmuró Seth "Diez simples formas de hacer que una chica te odie para siempre"

— **Estaba pensando en ti. A él no le gustó ni pizca, ¿verdad?**

— **¿En mí? ¿En qué exactamente?**

 **Jacob se volvió a reír a carcajadas, pero en esta ocasión con una nota de mayor dureza.**

— **Recordaba tu aspecto la noche en que Sam te halló. Es como si hubiera estado allí, ya que lo he visto en su mente. Ese recuerdo es el que siempre acecha a Sam, ya sabes, y luego recordé tu imagen la primera vez que viniste de visita a casa. Apuesto a que no tienes ni idea de lo confusa que estabas, Bella. Tardaste varias semanas en volver a tener una apariencia humana.**

Nessie miró a Jacob media molesta de haberle enseñado esas cosas a su padre y medio deseando que sean exageraciones.

 **Siempre recuerdo que te abrazabas el cuerpo como si estuviera hecho añicos y quisieras mantenerlo unido con los brazos —se le crisparon las facciones y sacudió la cabeza—. Me resulta duro recordar tu tristeza de entonces, pero no es culpa mía. Imagino que para él debe ser aún más duro y pensé que Edward debía echar un vistazo a lo que había hecho.**

Leah se quedó venido a su alfa "Eres un sádico Jake, no se sí estar orgullosa o disgustada"

Jacob gimió "¿Tu también? Lo siento mucho, ¿sí? Sé que no debí haberlo hecho"

 **Le pegué un manotazo en el hombro con tal fuerza que me hice daño.**

— **¡No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás, Jacob Black! Promételo.**

— **Ni hablar. Hacía meses que no me lo pasaba tan bien.**

"Comienzo a pensar que Seth estaba en lo correcto acerca de ese libro" resopló Billy "Y que te preguntabas por qué Bella prefería andar con un chupasangre que contigo"

— **A mi costa, Jake...**

— **Vamos, Bella, contrólate. ¿Cuándo volveré a verle? No le des vueltas.**

 **Me puse en pie. Él me tomó la mano cuando intenté alejarme. Di un tirón para soltarme.**

— **Me largo, Jacob.**

— **No, no te vayas aún —protestó; la presión de su mano en torno a la mía aumentó—. Disculpa, y... Vale. No volveré a hacerlo. Te lo prometo.**

 **Suspiré.**

— **Gracias, Jake.**

Nessie fulminaba con la mirada al libro "Eres demasiado buena mami" suspiró ella.

Bella miró exasperada a su hija "Sabes tal vez tengas razón"

— **Vamos, regresemos a mi casa —dijo con impaciencia.**

— **En realidad, creo que debería marcharme. Ángela Weber me está esperando y sé que Alice está preocupada. No quiero inquietarla demasiado.**

— **¡Pero si acabas de llegar!**

"No, tu pasaste la mayoría del tiempo tratando de enojarla" dijo Charlie creando un contraste entre el hombre que se divertía con la situación en ese tiempo y el actual que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"Lo sé! Suspiró Jacob "Pero tú de todo el mundo deberías entender por qué estaba molesto"

"Lo entiendo" accedió Charlie "Pero también entiendo que tu enojo no tenía mucho que ver con la pelea entre enemigos naturales ni el futuro de Bella si no acerca de simples celos"

Jacob casi sonríe "Cierto. Pero Bella no lo sabía"

— **Eso es lo que parece —admití.**

 **Alcé la vista a lo alto para mirar el sol, sin saber que ya lo tenía exactamente encima de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber transcurrido el tiempo tan deprisa?**

 **Sus cejas se hundieron sobre los ojos.**

— **No sé cuándo volveré a verte —añadió con voz herida.**

— **Regresaré la próxima vez que él se vaya —le prometí de forma impulsiva.**

— **¿Irse? —Jacob puso los ojos en blanco—. Es un buen eufemismo para describir su conducta. Malditas garrapatas.**

"¿Preferirías la otras alternativa?" musito Emmett "Eso es más desagradable"

"Por el amor a todo lo santo Emmett, cállate"

— **¡No vendré jamás si eres incapaz de ser agradable! —le amenacé mientras daba tirones para liberar la mano. Se negó a dejarme ir.**

— **No te enfades, va —repuso mientras esbozaba un gesto burlón—. Ha sido una reacción instintiva.**

— **Vas a tener que meterte algo en la cabeza, si quieres que vuelva, ¿vale?**

"Bien" sonrió Nessie. A pesar de cuánto amaba a Jake, él estaba siendo todo un idiota y su mamá no lo detenía.

— **él esperó—. Mira, no me preocupa quién es un vampiro ni quién un licántropo —le expliqué—. Es irrelevante. Tú eres Jacob, él es Edward y yo, Bella. Todo lo demás no importa.**

 **Entornó levemente los ojos.**

— **Pero yo soy un licántropo —repuso de mala gana—, y él, un vampiro —agregó con obstinada repugnancia.**

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que Bella vuelva a visitarte?" siguió Seth.

— **¡Y yo soy virgo! —grité, exasperada.**

Seth se echó a reír mientras los demás se miraban los unos a los otros sorprendidos por aquello.

 **Enmarcó las cejas y sopesó mi expresión con ojos llenos de curiosidad. Al final se encogió de hombros.**

— **Si en verdad eres capaz de verlo así...**

"La mejor forma"

— **Puedo hacerlo.**

— **De acuerdo. Bella y Jacob. Nada de extrañas virgos por aquí.**

 **Me dedicó una sonrisa, el cálido gesto de siempre que tanto había añorado. Sentí que otra sonrisa de respuesta se extendía por mi cara.**

— **Te he echado mucho de menos, Jake —admití, sin pensármelo.**

— **Yo también —su sonrisa se ensanchó. Claramente, había felicidad en sus ojos, por una vez sin atisbo de ira ni amargura—. Más de lo que supones. ¿Volveré a verte pronto? l—En cuanto pueda —le prometí.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Jacob bajando el libro hasta la mesa "Espero que la parte embarazosa de Jake se haya acabado ya"

"No es la parte embarazosa de Jake" le corrigió Bella "Es la parte en que Jake se avergüenza a él mismo"


	7. Capítulo 6

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **SUIZA**

 **Mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, no prestaba mucha atención a la superficie mojada de la carretera, que resplandecía al sol. Reflexionaba acerca del torrente de información que Jacob había compartido conmigo en un intento de sacar algo en claro y lograr que todo tuviera sentido. Me sentía más ligera a pesar del agobio. No es que ver sonreír de nuevo a Jacob y haber discutido sobre todos los secretos hubiera arreglado algo, pero facilitaba las cosas. Había hecho bien en ir. Jacob me necesitaba y, obviamente, no había peligro, pensé mientras entrecerraba los párpados para no quedarme cegada.**

 **El coche apareció de la nada. Un instante antes, en el espejo retrovisor no había más que una calzada reluciente y después, de repente, tenía pegado un Volvo plateado centelleante bajo el sol.**

— **Ay, mierda —me quejé.**

Edward frunció el ceño "¿En verdad te asusté?" preguntó él preocupado.

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste" Resopló Bella "Y si no había sido esa tu intención entonces, ¿por qué miércoles lo hiciste?"

"Quería hablar contigo" respondió "Obviamente no compartíamos opiniones en el momento y quería darte espacio"

 **Consideré la posibilidad de acercarme al arcén y parar, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacerle frente en ese mismo momento. Había contado con disponer de algún tiempo de preparación y tener cerca a Charlie como carabina. Eso, al menos, le obligaría a no alzar la voz.**

Charlie frunció el ceño en dirección a Edward preguntándose acerca de algún incidente pasado que tal vez haya sido omitido en los libros.

Edward se veía consternado con esto "¡Yo no te grito!" exclamó él.

"No" admitió Bella haciendo una mueca antes "Pero te enfurruñas contigo mismo o te enojas con Jacob quien ni siquiera está allí. De cualquier forma, preferirías que te enojases conmigo"

 **El Volvo continuó a escasos centímetros detrás de mí. Mantuve la vista fija en la carretera.**

 **Conduje hasta la casa de Ángela completamente aterrada; no permití que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos, que parecían haber abierto un boquete al rojo vivo en mi retrovisor.**

 **Me siguió hasta que pisé el freno en frente de la casa de los Weber. Él no se detuvo y yo no alcé la mirada cuando pasó a mi lado para evitar ver la expresión de su rostro, y en cuanto desapareció, salvé lo más deprisa posible el corto trecho que mediaba hasta la puerta de Ángela.**

 **Ben la abrió antes de que yo dejara de llamar con los nudillos.**

 **Daba la impresión de que estaba justo detrás.**

— **¡Hola, Bella! —exclamó, sorprendido.**

— **Hola, Ben. Eh... ¿Está Ángela?**

 **Me pregunté si mi amiga se había olvidado de nuestros planes y me achanté ante la perspectiva de volver temprano a casa.**

Edward frunció el ceño de nuevo.

Bella le miró a modo de disculpa haciendo que éste pusiera los ojos en blanco en respuesta.

— **Claro —repuso Ben justo antes de que ella apareciera en lo alto de las escaleras y me llamara:**

— **¡Bella!**

 **Ben echó un vistazo a mi alrededor cuando oímos el sonido de un coche en la carretera, pero este ruido no me asustó al no parecerse en nada al suave ronroneo del Volvo.**

"es bueno saber que alguna gente sabe conducir" comentó Charlie secamente "ni me quiero imaginar cómo es cuando tratan de manejar en Seattle"

 **El vehículo fue dando trompicones hasta detenerse en medio de un fuerte petardeo del tubo de escape. Ésa debía de ser la visita que Ben estaba esperando.**

— **Ya viene Austin —anunció Ben cuando Ángela llegó a su lado.**

 **El sonido de un bocinazo resonó en la calle.**

— **Te veo luego —le prometió Ben—. Ya te echo de menos.**

 **Él pasó el brazo alrededor del cuello de Ángela y la atrajo hacia abajo para ponerla a su altura y poderla besar con entusiasmo. Un segundo después, Austin hizo sonar el claxon otra vez.**

— **¡Adiós, Ang, te quiero! —gritó Ben mientras pasaba corriendo junto a mí.**

 **Ángela se balanceó con el rostro levemente enrojecido,**

"Ven, no soy la púnica humana que se queda sin oxígeno después de un beso" masculló Bella "Traten de seguir riéndose de mi ahora"

 **pero luego se recuperó y le despidió con la mano hasta que los perdimos de vista. Entonces se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió con arrepentimiento.**

— **Te agradezco con toda mi alma este favor, Bella —dijo—. No sólo evitas que mis manos sufran heridas irreparables, sino que además me ahorras dos horas de una película de artes marciales sin argumento y mal doblada.**

— **Me encanta ser de ayuda.**

 **Tuve menos miedo y fui capaz de respirar con más regularidad. Allí todo era muy corriente y, por extraño que parezca, los sencillos problemas humanos de Ángela resultaban tranquilizadores.**

Las creaturas míticas presentes en cuarto se miraron unos a otros cautelosos preguntándose en su fuero interno acerca de la normalidad en sus vidas.

 **Era magnífico saber que la vida es normal en algún lado.**

— **¿Dónde está tu familia?**

— **Mis padres han llevado a los gemelos a un cumpleaños en Port Ángeles. Aún no me creo que vayas a ayudarme en esto. Ben ha simulado una tendinitis.**

"Qué lindo novio" dijo Rosalie sarcásticamente.

"Quisiste decir que inteligente" indicó Jacob.

 **Hizo una mueca.**

— **No me importa en absoluto —le aseguré hasta que entré en su cuarto y vi las pilas de sobres que nos esperaban—. Uf —exclamé, asombrada.**

 **Ángela se dio la vuelta para mirarme con la disculpa grabada en los ojos. Ahora entendía por qué lo había estado posponiendo y por qué Ben se había escabullido.**

Emily trataba de contener una sonrisa "No pudo ser tan malo"

"Oh, lo fue" dijo Alice sonriendo alegremente "Tuve una visión al respecto. Supe que Bella estaría atrapada allí por unas cuantas horas"

"Bueno, no estaba en apuros" dijo Bella.

— **Pensé que exagerabas —admití.**

— **¡Qué más quisiera! ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo?**

— **Ponme a trabajar. Dispongo de todo el día.**

 **Ángela dividió en dos un montón y colocó la agenda de direcciones sobre el escritorio, en medio de nosotras dos. Nos concentramos en el trabajo durante un buen rato durante el que sólo se oyó el sordo rasguñar de nuestras plumas sobre el papel.**

— **¿Qué hace Edward esta noche? —me preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.**

 **La punta de mi pluma se hundió en el reverso del sobre.**

— **Pasa el fin de semana en casa de Emmett. Se supone que van a salir de excursión.**

— **Lo dices como si no estuvieras segura.**

"O mejor dicho como si supiera que no es cierto" murmuró Jacob sin disimular.

 **Me encogí de hombros.**

 **Eres afortunada. Edward tiene hermanos para todo eso de las acampadas y las caminatas. No sé qué haría si Ben no tuviera a Austin para todas esas cosas de chicos.**

— **Sí. Las actividades al aire libre no son lo mío, la verdad, y no hay forma de que yo pueda seguirle el ritmo.**

 **Ángela se rio.**

— **Yo también prefiero quedarme en casa.**

 **Ella se concentró en el montón de sobres durante un minuto y yo escribí otras cuatro direcciones. Con Ángela nunca sentía el apremio de tener que llenar una pausa con cháchara insulsa. Al igual que Charlie, ella se sentía a gusto con el silencio, pero al igual que mi padre, en ocasiones también era demasiado observadora.**

— **¿Algo va mal? —inquirió, ahora en voz baja—. Pareces... ansiosa.**

 **Sonreí avergonzada.**

— **¿Es tan evidente?**

"Definitivamente" respondió Jacob de nuevo.

"¡Oye!" se quejó Bella sin decir más sabiendo lo que si amigo diría.

— **En realidad, no.**

"Tienes una amiga muy agradable" rio Charlie.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de devolver su atención al libro rápidamente.

 **Lo más probable es que estuviera mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor.**

— **No tienes por qué hablar de ello a menos que te apetezca —me aseguró—. Te escucharé si crees que eso te puede ayudar.**

 **Estuve a punto de decir: «Gracias, gracias, pero no». Después de todo, había muchos secretos que debía ocultar. Lo cierto es que yo no podía hablar de mis problemas con ningún ser humano.**

 **Iba contra las reglas.**

"No lo veo así" musitó Esme peleando la sonrosa que quería aparecer en su rostro "Sé que Ángela puede ofrecer una muy buena opinión externa sin saber todos los secretos"

"Sí" coincidió Bella en un susurro mirando de forma extraña a su esposo y su mejor amigo, quienes estaban igualmente confundidos al respecto.

 **Y, aun así, sentía el deseo repentino e irrefrenable de hacer precisamente eso. Quería hablar con una amiga normal, humana. Me apetecía quejarme un poco, como cualquier otra adolescente. Anhelaba que mis problemas fueran más sencillos. Sería estupendo contar con alguien ajeno a todo aquel embrollo de vampiros y hombres lobo para poner las cosas en su justa perspectiva. Alguien imparcial.**

— **Me ocuparé de mis asuntos —me prometió Ángela; sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia las señas que estaba escribiendo en ese momento.**

— **No —repuse—, tienes razón, estoy preocupada. Se trata de... Edward.**

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

 **¡Qué fácil resultaba hablar con ella! Cuando formulaba una pregunta como ésa, yo estaba segura de que no le movía la curiosidad o la búsqueda de un cotilleo, como hubiera ocurrido en el caso de Jessica. A ella le interesaba la razón de mi inquietud.**

— **Se ha enfadado conmigo.**

— **Resulta difícil de imaginar —me contestó—. ¿Por qué se ha enojado?**

 **Suspiré.**

— **¿Te acuerdas de Jacob Black?**

— **Ah —se limitó a decir.**

— **Exacto.**

— **Está celoso.**

"No me digas" comentó Seth sarcásticamente.

"Lo sabía" rio Esme.

"Sí" suspiró Bella frotando sus sienes. Había olvidado cuán frustrante había sido ese asunto.

"¿Y qué hiciste con ese conocimiento?" preguntó Charlie verdaderamente curiosos. No era propio de Bella dejar las cosas así, pero era obvio que lo que sea en lo que haya pensado con había funcionado mucho que se diga.

Para su sorpresa Bella sonrió abiertamente "Ya verás"

— **No, celoso no...**

"Oh sí, muy celosos" comentaron.

"Lo sé" cortó Bella "Pero sinceramente pensé que estaba preocupado por mi seguridad únicamente. O mejor dicho deseaba que esa fuese la razón. Con Jacob, no estaba tan segura"

"También estaba preocupado por ti" dijo Jacob "Pude haberme comportado como un idiota muchas veces, pero no hubiese interferido en tus decisiones si pensaba que podías lastimarte"

"Y esa es la púnica razón por la cual no te ahorqué con tu propia camisa" dijo Bella.

"¿Qué camisa?" preguntó Jacob sonriendo.

— **debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. No había modo alguno de explicarle aquello correctamente, pero, de todos modos, quería seguir hablando. No me había percatado de lo mucho que deseaba mantener una conversación humana—. Supongo que Edward cree que Jacob es... una mala influencia para mí.**

"No en verdad" dijo Edward antes de sonreír y aclarar "No sé quién te puede influenciar a ti"

 **Algo... peligroso. Ya sabes cuántos problemas ha tenido en estos últimos meses... Aunque todo esto es ridículo…**

 **Me sorprendió ver que Ángela negaba con la cabeza.**

— **¿Qué? —quise saber.**

— **Bella, he visto cómo te mira Jacob Black. Apostaría a que el problema de fondo son los celos.**

— **No es ésa la relación que tengo con Jacob.**

— **Por tu parte, quizá, pero por la suya...**

 **Fruncí el ceño.**

— **Él conoce mis sentimientos. Se lo he contado todo.**

— **Edward sólo es un ser humano, Bella, y va a reaccionar como cualquier otro chico.**

Todos resoplaron al escuchar eso.

"No deja de ser cierto" rio Emily "Nuestros chicos pueden presumir su fuerza inhumana y demás trucos, pero cuando se trata de esto tipo de cosas son como cualquier otro humano."

 **Hice una mueca. No debía responder a eso. Ángela me palmeó la mano.**

— **Lo superará.**

— **Eso espero. Jake está pasando momentos difíciles y me necesita.**

— **Tú y él sois muy amigos, ¿verdad?**

— **Como si fuéramos familia —admití.**

Jacob le dirigió un guiño a Bella quien trató de corresponder con una sonrisa, pero terminó pareciendo como si tuviera un dolor de muela.

— **Y a Edward no le gusta él... Debe de ser duro. Me pregunto cómo manejaría Ben esa situación —se dijo en voz alta.**

 **Esbocé una media sonrisa.**

— **Probablemente, como cualquier otro chico.**

 **Ella sonrió franca.**

— **Probablemente.**

 **Entonces, ella cambió de tema. Ángela no era una entrometida y pareció percatarse de que yo no iba ‑ni podía‑ añadir nada más.**

"Unas de las razones por las cuales la extraño tanto" musitó Bella entre dientes.

"Oye, cualquiera pensaría que no te gusta tenernos a nosotras como hermanas" le sonrió Alice inocentemente.

— **Ayer me asignaron un colegio mayor. Es el más alejado del campus, por supuesto.**

— **¿Sabe Ben ya cuál le ha tocado?**

— **En el más cercano. Toda la suerte es para él.**

"¿Quién quiere apostar dónde terminará Ángela verdaderamente?" preguntó Emmett.

"No tiene sentido" dijo Alice con su típica sonrisa de yo sé algo que tú no

 **¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has decidido adónde vas a ir?**

"Aparentemente no" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño pensando en los planes para el futuro de Bella. Nunca antes había estado tan agradecido de que Jacob haga su osa lobuna en frente de él.

 **Aparté la vista mientras me concentraba en los torpes trazos de mi letra. La idea de que Ben y Ángela estuvieran en la Universidad de Washington me despistó durante unos instantes. Se marcharían a Seattle en cuestión de pocos meses. ¿Sería seguro? ¿Amenazaría Edward con instalarse en otra parte? ¿Habría para entonces un nuevo lugar, otra ciudad que se estremeciera ante unos titulares de prensa propios de una película de terror?**

 **¿Serían culpa mía algunas de esas noticias?**

Todos se paralizaron al instante incluso sabiendo que no había sucedido nada parecido.

 **Intenté desterrar de mi mente esa preocupación y respondí a su pregunta un poco tarde.**

— **Creo que, a la Universidad de Alaska, en Juneau.**

— **¿Alaska? ¿De veras? —percibí la nota de sorpresa en su voz—. Quiero decir... ¡Es estupendo!, sólo que imaginaba que ibas a elegir otro destino más... cálido.**

 **Reí un poco sin apartar los ojos del sobre.**

— **Sí. Lo cierto es que la estancia en Forks ha cambiado mi perspectiva de la vida.**

— **¿Y Edward?**

Bella sacudió su cabeza "Esta chica es mucho más perceptiva de lo que había pensado. ¿Es patético que recién lo note?"

Billy se puso curioso "¿Cuánto sabrá?"

"No importa" dijo Alice encogiéndose hombros "Como habrás notado hay una gran diferencia entre ella y Bella, y es que Ángela no se entromete"

"Y por ende se mantiene fuera de peligro" musitó Charlie.

 **La mención de su nombre provocó un cosquilleo en mi estómago,**

"Y yo que pensaba que solo era una expresión cliché" comentó Em.

"No importa Em" cortó rápidamente Bella.

 **pero alcé la vista y le sonreí.**

— **Alaska tampoco es demasiado frío para Edward.**

 **Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.**

— **Por supuesto que no —luego, suspiró—. Está muy lejos. No vas a poder venir a menudo. Te echaré de menos. ¿Me escribirás algún correo?**

Bella hizo una mueca.

"¿No le has escrito ningún correo verdad?" preguntó Esme suavemente.

Bella negó con la cabeza "No puedo" susurró ella derrotada "No puedo pretender que nos encontraremos para Navidad o que estoy divirtiéndome al otro lado del país cuando sé que está a solo unas horas en carro. Con cualquier otra persona funcionaría, pero ella sabría que estoy mintiendo. Ya ha de haber escuchado rumores"

 **Me abrumó una ola de contenida tristeza. Quizás era un error intimar de más con Ángela ahora, pero, ¿no sería aún más triste perderse estas últimas oportunidades?**

"Sí" afirmó Rosalie en un tono bajo "Te dolerá más a ti, pero ella mantendrá los recuerdos también"

 **Me libré de tan lúgubres pensamientos y pude responderle con malicia:**

— **Si es que puedo volver a escribir después de esto...**

 **Señalé con la cabeza el montón de sobres que ya había preparado.**

 **Nos reímos las dos, y a partir de ese momento fue más fácil cotorrear despreocupadamente sobre clases y asignaturas. Todo lo que debía hacer era no pensar en ello. De todos modos, había cosas más urgentes de las que preocuparse aquel día.**

 **Le ayudé también a poner los sellos, pues me asustaba tener que irme.**

— **¿Cómo va esa mano? —inquirió.**

 **Flexioné los dedos.**

— **Creo que se recuperará... algún día.**

"Ah la belleza de ser vampiro" sonrió Bella "Todo queda curado"

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco "Seguro estás exagerando"

 **Alguien cerró de golpe la puerta de la entrada en el piso inferior. Ambas levantamos la vista del trabajo.**

— **¿Ang? —llamó Ben.**

 **Traté de sonreír, pero me temblaron los labios.**

— **Supongo que eso da el pie a mi salida del escenario.**

— **No tienes por qué irte, aunque probablemente me va a describir la película con todo lujo de detalles.**

"Es bastante agradable como para notar que no te querías ir, pero entonces ¿por qué trató de asustarte fuera de su cas?"

Bella sonrió "Fue más como una advertencia a lo que me esperaría si me quedaba"

— **Da igual, Charlie va a preguntarse por mi paradero.**

— **Gracias por ayudarme.**

— **Lo cierto es que me lo he pasado bien. Deberíamos hacer algo parecido de vez en cuando. Es muy agradable tener un tiempo sólo para chicas.**

— **Sin lugar a dudas.**

 **Sonó un leve golpeteo en la puerta del dormitorio.**

— **Entra, Ben —invitó Ángela.**

 **Me incorporé y me estiré.**

— **Hola, Bella. ¡Has sobrevivido! —me saludó Ben de pasada mientras acudía a ocupar mi lugar junto a Ángela. Observó nuestra tarea—. Buen trabajo. Es una pena que no quede nada que hacer, yo habría...**

"Ese tipo tiene agallas" dijo Jacob.

"¿No habías quedado ya en eso?" preguntó Bella.

"Sí, pero interponerse entre una pelea de criaturas míticas es una cosa y molestar a tu novia con algo que quería ayuda es otra muy diferente. Tiene mucha suerte de que Ángela sea tan paciente"

"Sí… cualquier otra lo habría machacado" concluyó ella.

— **dejó en suspenso la frase y el hilo de sus pensamientos para retomarlo con entusiasmo—. ¡No puedo creer que te hayas perdido esta película! Era estupenda. La secuencia final de la pelea tenía una coreografía alucinante. El tipo ese, bueno, tendrías que ir a verla para saber a qué me refiero...**

Todos rieron.

"No hay nada como una película de artes marciales sin sentido y mal doblada para relajarte" rio Bella.

 **Ángela me miró, exasperada.**

— **Te veo en el instituto —me despedí, y solté una risita nerviosa.**

 **Ella suspiró y dijo:**

— **Nos vemos allí.**

 **Estaba nerviosa mientras recorría la distancia que me separaba hasta mi vehículo, pero la calle se hallaba vacía. Pasé todo el trayecto mirando con inquietud por todos los espejos sin que se viera rastro alguno del coche plateado.**

 **Su vehículo tampoco estaba en frente de la casa, aunque eso no significaba demasiado.**

"Pensé que sería mejor si te daba algo de tiempo" murmuró Edward.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Bella.

Ella suspiró y Edward continuó su explicación

— **¿Bella? —me llamó Charlie en cuanto abrí la puerta de la entrada.**

— **Hola, papá.**

 **Le encontré en el cuarto de estar, sentado delante de la televisión.**

— **Bueno, ¿qué tal ha ido el día?**

— **Bien —le respondí. Se lo podía contar todo, ya que enseguida iba a enterarse a través de Billy.**

"Esos chismes" tosió Jacob.

Charlie se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

 **Además, iba a hacerle feliz—. No me necesitaban en el trabajo, por lo que me he acercado a La Push.**

 **Su rostro no reflejó sorpresa alguna. Billy y él habían estado hablando.**

"Por primera vez nuestros pensamientos eran exactamente los mismo Jake" admitió Bella.

— **¿Cómo está Jacob? —preguntó Charlie, fingiendo indiferencia.**

— **Perfectamente —contesté, con aire despreocupado.**

— **¿Has ido a casa de los Weber?**

— **Sí. Hemos terminado de escribir todas las direcciones en los sobres.**

— **Eso está bien —respondió Charlie con una ancha sonrisa. Estaba sorprendentemente concentrado, máxime si se consideraba que había un partido en juego—. Me alegro de que hoy hayas pasado unas horas con tus amigos.**

"Sabes, al menos pudiste haber intentado dejar de ser tan obvio" musitó Bella.

Charlie se encogió de hombros "¿Para qué?"

— **También yo.**

 **Me fui sin prisa a la cocina en busca de un trabajo con el que sentirme ocupada. Por desgracia, Charlie ya había limpiado los platos del almuerzo. Me demoré allí durante unos minutos, contemplando el brillante recuadro de luz que los rayos del sol dibujaban en el suelo, pero sabía que no podía aplazarlo de forma indefinida.**

— **Me subo a estudiar —anuncié con desánimo mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.**

— **Te veo luego —se despidió Charlie a mis espaldas.**

 **Si sobrevivo, pensé para mis adentros.**

"¿Edward ya estaba arriba?" preguntó Charlie "¿Cómo sabrías?"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "He estado saliendo con ese tonto por, ¿cuánto tiempo? Como un año, sin contar los meses en que no estuvo. Lo conozco, papá"

"Y aún así tú en cambio nunca dejas de sorprenderme" rio Edward.

 **Cerré la puerta de mi dormitorio con cuidado antes de volver mi rostro hacia el interior del dormitorio.**

 **Él estaba allí, por supuesto, junto a la ventana, reclinado sobre la pared más alejada de mí, guarecido en las sombras. Su rostro era severo y mantenía una postura tensa. Me contempló sin despegar los labios.**

Charlie cerró los ojos por un instante antes de abrirlos rápidamente. Sabía que Edward había estado preocupado, y celoso también, y francamente lo podía entender. Eso no significaba que encontraba su actitud menos irritante.

 **Me acobardé a la espera de una diatriba verbal que no se produjo. Él se limitó a seguir mirándome, es posible que demasiado enfadado para articular palabra.**

— **Hola —saludó al fin.**

 **Su rostro parecía cincelado en piedra. Conté mentalmente hasta cien, pero no se produjo cambio alguno.**

— **Esto... Bueno, sigo viva —comencé. Brotó un bramido de su pecho, pero su expresión no se alteró—.**

Jasper sacudió su cabeza "Por laguna razón creo que es la peor broma que pudiste haber hecho en el momento"

"Lo sabía" admitió Bella "Pero también estaba molesto. Sabía que yo no había hecho nada malo, pero Edward no lo iba a ver de esa forma"

 **No he sufrido ningún daño —insistí con encogimiento de hombros.**

 **Se movió. Cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de la nariz entre los dedos de la mano derecha.**

— **Bella —murmuró—, ¿te haces la menor idea de lo cerca que he estado de cruzar hoy la línea y romper el tratado para ir a por ti? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**

Todos se estremecieron de solo pensarlo.

"Aquí está" dijo Jasper con un tono algo más brusco de lo que deseaba "Tal vez si hiciste algo mal después de todo"

Bella sacudió la cabeza "Estaba exagerando"

"El amor no es razonable. Como dijiste sabías que Edward se iba a salir de las proporciones. No te culpo por querer ir a visitar a un amigo, pero ¿si quiera te paraste a pensar en las implicaciones que eso conllevaría para todos los involucrados? Alice también pensó en ir tras de ti"

Así que esa es la verdadera razón por la cual me está dando esto, pensó Bella.

Ella sacudió la cabeza "Los siento, pero no pensé que nadie reaccionaría de tal manera"

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Ya está olvidado"

"¿No estamos atascadas con un par de bobos sobreprotectores?" musitó Alice a su hermana quien correspondió con una risa.

 **Proferí un grito ahogado y él abrió los párpados, dejando al descubierto unos ojos duros y fríos como la noche.**

— **¡No puedes hacerlo! —repliqué en voz demasiado alta. Me esforcé en controlar el volumen de mi voz a fin de que no me oyera Charlie, pero ardía en deseos de gritar cada palabra—. Lo usarían como pretexto para una lucha, estarían encantados, Edward. ¡Jamás debes romper las reglas!**

"Tendré una idea loca y diré que ese es exactamente su punto" ofreció Charlie.

Estaba feliz de que Bella supiera pelear por lo que quisiera, pero la idea de una pelea verdadera no le agradaba en nada.

— **Quizá no sean los únicos que disfrutarían con el enfrentamiento.**

Nessie se estremeció.

"Lo siento" murmuró Edward abrazando a su hija "Estaba muy enojado y necesitaba descargarme con alguien, los lobos eran el blanco más fácil. Nunca comenzaría una guerra, no a menos que tenga una razón muy buena para ello"

— **No empieces —le atajé bruscamente—. Alcanzasteis un acuerdo para respetarlo.**

— **Si él te hubiera hecho daño...**

— **¡Vale ya! —le corté—. No hay de qué preocuparse. Jacob no es peligroso.**

— **Bella... —puso los ojos en blanco—. Tú no eres precisamente la persona más adecuada para juzgar lo que es o no pernicioso.**

"Tienes razón. Entonces ella debe apartarse de ti también" dijo Seth tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

"Tal vez" musito Edward "Pero todo saben que tan bien funcionó eso"

"¿Y no pensaste que también le dolería alejaras de Jacob?" preguntó Emily.

Edward hizo una mueca "Lo pensé, í, peor no me agradó esa idea"

— **Sé que no he de preocuparme por Jake, ni tú tampoco.**

 **Apretó la mandíbula con un rechinar de dientes al tiempo que los puños crispados colgaban a cada lado. Permanecía recostado contra la pared. Odié el espacio que nos separaba, por lo que...**

 **... respiré hondo y crucé la habitación. No reaccionó cuando le rodeé con los brazos. Su piel resultaba especialmente helada en comparación con el calor de los estertores del sol vespertino que se colaba a chorros por la ventana. El también parecía glacial, gélido a su manera.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Eso era algo que le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse.

— **Siento haberte preocupado —dije entre dientes.**

 **Suspiró y se relajó un poco mientras rodeaba mi cintura con los brazos.**

— **«Preocupado» es quedarse corto —murmuró—. Ha sido un día muy largo.**

— **Se suponía que no ibas a enterarte —le recordé—. Pensé que la caza te iba a llevar más tiempo.**

"Auch" dijeron.

 **Alcé la vista para contemplar sus pupilas, a la defensiva, y entonces vi que estaban demasiado oscuras, algo de lo que no me había percatado con la tensión del momento. Los círculos alrededor de los ojos eran de color morado oscuro.**

 **Fruncí el ceño con gesto de desaprobación.**

— **Regresé cuando Alice te vio desaparecer —me explicó.**

— **No deberías haberlo hecho —arrugué aún más el ceño—. Ahora vas a tener que irte otra vez.**

— **Puedo esperar.**

"No se atrevería a dejarte sola de nuevo" rio Charlie.

Bella frunció el ceño "Tienes mucha razón"

— **Eso es ridículo, es decir, sé que ella no puede verme con Jacob, pero tú deberías haber sabido...**

— **Pero no lo sé —me interrumpió—, y no puedes esperar de mí que te deje...**

Leah puso los ojos en blanco "Solo cómprale un celular"

"Hice eso… eventualmente" respondió Edward.

— **Oh, sí, claro que puedo —le detuve—. Eso es exactamente lo que espero...**

— **No volverá a suceder.**

— **¡Eso es verdad! La próxima vez no vas a reaccionar de forma exagerada...**

— **...porque no va a haber próxima vez...**

"¿Pelea de novios?" rio Emmett "No sabía que tenían de esos"

"Porque generalmente no peleamos" dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño "pero estaba siendo tan idiota que era difícil mantener en mente que solo quería lo mejor para mí"

— **Comprendo tus ausencias, aunque no sean de mi agrado.**

— **No es lo mismo. Yo no arriesgo mi vida.**

— **Tampoco yo.**

— **Los hombres lobo suponen un riesgo.**

"Claro y los vampiros no" dijo Jacob sarcásticamente.

"Nunca he clamado ser razonable cuando estoy enojada" dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

— **Discrepo.**

— **No estoy negociando, Bella.**

Bella arqueó una ceja "¿Y esa tu decisión?"

"Bella" le dijo su esposo "Eso pasó hace más de dos años"

"Oh cierto" respondió ella.

— **Yo tampoco.**

 **Volvió a cerrar las manos. Sentí sus puños en la espalda.**

— **¿De verdad que todo esto es por mi seguridad? —las palabras se me escaparon sin pensar.**

— **¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió.**

— **Tú no estás... —ahora, la teoría de Ángela parecía más estúpida. Me resultaba difícil concluir la frase—. Quiero decir, me conoces lo bastante bien para no tener celos, ¿a que sí?**

 **Enarqué una ceja.**

— **¿Debería tenerlos?**

— **No te lo tomes a broma.**

— **Eso es fácil. No hay nada remotamente gracioso en todo este lío.**

"Tengo que admitir que también estaba irritado conmigo mismo" indicó Edward "Sabía que estaba siendo poco razonable y te estaba molestando en el proceso, pero no lo podía evitar"

"Y para hacerlo peor ni siquiera te podía culpar por eso" dijo Jacob haciendo una mueca "Lo entendí todo bien peor no pretendía explicarle todo a Bella tampoco"

 **Fruncí el ceño con recelo.**

— **¿O hay algo más? No sé, alguna de esas tonterías del tipo «los vampiros y los licántropos son siempre enemigos». Si esto es fruto de la testosterona...**

 **Sus ojos flamearon.**

— **Esto es sólo por ti. No me preocupa más que tu seguridad.**

"Mentirosos" dijo Emmett haciéndolo pasar por una tos.

"En realidad trataba de convencer más a mí mismo que a Bella"

 **No dudé al ver las ascuas de sus ojos.**

— **De acuerdo —suspiré—. Lo creo, pero quiero que sepas algo. Me quedaré fuera cuando se produzcan situaciones ridículas en lo referido a vuestra enemistad. Soy un país neutral. Soy Suiza. Me niego a verme afectada por disputas territoriales entre criaturas míticas. Jacob es familia mía. Tú eres... Bueno, no exactamente el amor de mi vida, porque espero poder quererte por mucho más tiempo que eso... El amor de mi existencia. Me da igual quién es un vampiro y quién un hombre lobo. Si Ángela se convirtiera en una bruja, ella también formaría parte del grupo...**

"Esa es una idea interesante" dijo Sue sonriendo.

"Buen discurso" rio Carlisle "A veces de verdad necesitamos una opinión externa para saber lo ridículos que estamos siendo"

 **Me miró con ojos entrecerrados.**

— **Suiza —repetí de nuevo con énfasis.**

Emmett rio.

 **Me hizo una mueca, pero luego suspiró.**

— **Bella... —comenzó, pero se detuvo y torció la nariz con desagrado.**

— **¿Qué pasa ahora?**

— **Bueno, no te ofendas, pero hueles como un perro... —me dijo.**

Nessie rio, aliviada de que sus padres hayan dejado de pelear.

 **Luego, esbozó una de esas sonrisas torcidas tan propias de él, por lo que supe que la pelea se había terminado. Por el momento.**

 **Edward tuvo que recuperar la expedición de caza que se había saltado, por lo que se ausentó el viernes por la noche con Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle a una reserva en el norte de California que tenía problemas con un puma.**

Los Quileutes se miraron los unos a los otros.

 **No habíamos llegado a ningún acuerdo en el asunto de los hombres lobo, pero no sentí ningún remordimiento por telefonear a Jake durante el breve intervalo en el que Edward llevaba el Volvo a casa, antes de regresar a mi cuarto por la ventana, para decirle que iba a pasarme por allí de nuevo el sábado.**

Charlie frunció el ceño "Algo me dice que no sucederá"

"¿De verdad?" g ruñó Bella desafiante.

Edward sonrió "Dos años Bella"

 **No pensaba marcharme a hurtadillas. Edward conocía mi forma de pensar y haría que Jacob me recogiera si él volvía a estropearme el coche. Forks era neutral, como Suiza y como yo.**

"Creo que Edward no concuerda" dijeron.

 **Por eso, no sospeché cuando Alice, en vez Edward, me esperaba en el Volvo a la salida del trabajo.**

"¿Qué hará? ¿Seguirte a todos lados?" rio Emily.

Bella hizo una mueca "Ya verás"

 **La puerta del copiloto estaba abierta y una música desconocida para mí sacudía el marco cada vez que sonaban los contrabajos.**

— **Hola, Alice —grité para hacerme oír mientras entraba—. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?**

 **Ella coreaba la canción una octava más alta que la melodía con la que se entretejía hasta lograr una intrincada armonía. Me hizo un asentimiento, ignorando mi pregunta mientras se concentraba en la música.**

 **Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me puse las manos sobre los oídos. Ella me sonrió y redujo el volumen hasta limitarlo al nivel de la música ambiente. Echó los seguros y metió gas al coche al mismo tiempo.**

— **¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pregunté; empezaba a sentirme inquieta—. ¿Dónde está Edward?**

 **Se encogió de hombros.**

— **Se marcharon a primera hora.**

— **Vaya.**

 **Intenté controlar el absurdo sentimiento de decepción. Si ha salido temprano, antes volverá, me obligué a recordar.**

— **Todos los chicos se han ido, así que ¡tendremos una fiesta de pijamas! —anunció con voz cantarina.**

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos mientras recordaba el momento en la vida real.

"¿La secuestraste?" acusó él.

Alice puso las manos en alto en señal de defensa "¡No me mires a mí! Solo soy una pequeña niña inocente corrompida por la oscuridad"

"¿Lo que significa?" preguntaron incrédulos.

"Me pagó" contestó ella simplemente.

"Oh" dijeron todos al entenderlo claramente.

— **¿Una fiesta de pijamas? —repetí.**

 **La sospecha finalmente cobró forma.**

— **¿No te hace ilusión? —gorjeó.**

Bella resopló.

 **Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, muy animados, durante un largo instante.**

— **Me estás raptando, ¿verdad?**

 **Ella se echó a reír y asintió.**

— **Hasta el sábado. Esme lo arregló con Charlie. Vas a quedarte conmigo dos noches. Mañana yo te llevaré y te recogeré del colegio.**

"Suenas demasiado feliz" dijo Sam.

"Por supuesto" exclamó Alice "Nunca puedo pasar mucho tiempo con Bella y nunca había tenido una fiesta de pijamas antes. Y hasta me llevé un regalo por eso"

"¿Qué recibiste?" preguntó Charlie peleando la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir en su rostro. Sabía que como padre debería estar irritado con Edward, pero encontraba la situación muy graciosa particularmente considerando las formas de responder de Bella.

Alice sonrió pícaramente "Sabes que no te lo voy a decir, ¿así que por qué te molestas?"

 **Me volví hacia la ventanilla con un rechinar de dientes.**

— **Lo siento —se disculpó Alice sin el menor asomo de arrepentimiento—. Me pagó.**

— **¿Con qué?**

— **El Porsche. Es exactamente igual al que robé en Italia —suspiró satisfecha—.**

"Te perdono" rio Jacob "Sé que yo no hubiese sido capaz de decir que no tampoco"

"Por supuesto. Sabemos que también funcionan unas partes sucias de carro y veinte dólares" rio Billy.

"¡Papá!" se quejó Jacob.

 **No puedo conducirlo por Forks, pero ¿qué te parece si comprobamos cuánto tiempo tarda en llegar a Los Ángeles. Apuesto a que podemos estar de vuelta a medianoche.**

"Nadie apuesta en contra ti" rio Jasper.

 **Suspiré hondo.**

— **Me parece que paso.**

 **Suspiré al tiempo que reprimía un estremecimiento.**

 **Aunque siempre más deprisa de la cuenta, fuimos reduciendo paulatinamente la velocidad. Alice dio la vuelta al garaje. Eché un vistazo rápido a los coches. Allí estaba el enorme Jeep de Emmett a su lado el Porsche de brillante color amarillo, como el plumaje de un canario, entre aquél y el descapotable rojo de Rosalie.**

 **Alice salió de un grácil brinco y se acercó para acariciar con la mano cuan largo era su soborno.**

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Qué?" demandaron Alice, Edward, Jacob y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

"Nada" se limitó a contestar ella.

— **Es demasiado, ¿a que sí?**

— **Demasiado se queda corto —refunfuñé, incrédula—. ¿Te lo ha regalado por retenerme dos días como rehén? —**

"Se lo hubiese dado para Navidad si no" recordó Edward.

 **Alice hizo un mohín. Un segundo después lo comprendí todo y jadeé a causa del pánico—. Es por todas las veces que Edward se ausente, ¿verdad?**

Charlie frunció el entrecejo "Eso es un poco pasado de la raya"

"¿Rocíen lo notas?" preguntó Bella malhumorada. Ella había esperado algo más de apoyo "Afortunadamente no fueron así las cosas"

 **Ella asintió.**

 **Cerré de un portazo y me dirigí pisando fuerte hacia la casa. Ella danzó a mi lado, aún sin dar muestras de remordimiento.**

— **¿No te parece que se está pasando de controlador? ¿No es quizás incluso un poquito psicótico?**

"Un poco" admitió Alice "Pero recién me dieron un Porsche, no me iba a quejar"

— **La verdad es que no —hizo un gesto desdeñoso—. No pareces entender hasta qué punto puede ser peligroso un hombre lobo joven. Sobre todo, cuando yo no los puedo ver y Edward no tiene forma de saber si estás a salvo. No deberías ser tan imprudente.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo "Es tan fácil comprarte"

— **Sí —repuse con mordacidad—, ya que una fiesta de pijamas con vampiros es el culmen de un comportamiento consciente y seguro.**

"Me alegra notar que al fin lo entiendes" rio Emmett.

 **Alice se echó a reír.**

— **Te haré la pedicura y todo —me prometió.**

Bella se estremeció.

 **No estaba tan mal, excepto por el hecho de que me retenían contra mi voluntad. Esme compró comida italiana de la buena ‑traída directamente de Port Ángeles‑ y Alice preparó mis películas favoritas. Estaba allí incluso Rosalie, callada y en un segundo plano. Alice insistió en lo de arreglarme los pies hasta el punto de que me pregunté si no estaría trabajando conforme a una lista de tareas confeccionada a partir de la visión de las horribles comedias de la tele.**

Alice trató de no hacer una mueca. Nunca había tenido una fiesta de pijamas antes y ella quería que Bella se divirtiera.

— **¿Hasta qué hora quieres quedarte levantada? —me preguntó cuando las uñas de mis pies estuvieron de un reluciente color rojo sangre. Mi mal humor no afectó a su entusiasmo.**

— **No quiero quedarme levantada. Mañana tenemos instituto.**

 **Ella hizo un mohín.**

— **De todos modos, ¿dónde voy a dormir? —evalué el sofá con la mirada. Era algo pequeño—. ¿No podéis limitaros a mantenerme vigilada en mi casa?**

— **En tal caso, ¿qué clase de fiesta de pijamas iba a ser? —**

Todos rieron.

 **Alice sacudió la cabeza con exasperación—. Vas a acostarte en la habitación de Edward.**

"¿Por qué creo que a Charlie no le agrada la idea?" preguntó Emmett sonriendo.

 **Suspiré. Su sofá de cuero negro era más grande que aquél. De hecho, lo más probable era que la alfombra dorada de su dormitorio tuviera el grosor suficiente para convertirse en un lecho excelente.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza "¿De verdad crees que iba a hacer que te secuestren y obligarte a dormir en el suelo?"

— **¿No puedo ir al menos a casa a recoger mis cosas?**

 **Ella sonrió.**

— **Ya nos hemos ocupado de eso.**

— **¿Tengo permiso para llamar por teléfono?**

— **Charlie sabe dónde estás.**

— **No voy a telefonearle a él —torcí el gesto—. Al parecer, he de cancelar ciertos planes.**

— **Ah —ella caviló al respecto—. No estoy del todo segura...**

"¡Por todos los cielos!" resopló Jacob "Esto se pasa de ridículo"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Solo estaba bromeando"

Jacob se puso colorado "Oh"

— **¡Alice! —me quejé a voz en grito—. ¡Vamos!**

— **Vale, vale —accedió mientras revoloteaba por la estancia. Regresó en menos de medio segundo con un móvil en la mano—. ÉI no me lo ha prohibido específicamente... —murmuró para sí mientras me entregaba el teléfono.**

Edward luso los ojos en blanco "No lo haría"

"¿En serio?" musitó Jacob "Quien sabe, tal vez pueda saltar por medio del teléfono y hacerle daño"

 **Marqué el número de Jacob con la esperanza de que no hubiera salido con sus amigos aquella noche. Estuve de suerte y fue él quien respondió.**

— **¿Diga?**

— **Hola, Jake, soy yo.**

 **Alice me observó con ojos inexpresivos durante un segundo antes de darse la vuelta e ir a sentarse en el sofá entre Rosalie y Esme.**

"Como si igual no fueras a escuchar cada palabra" resopló Bella.

"Lo siento, no podía hacer más, al menos quería darte la ilusión de privacidad"

— **Hola, Bella —respondió, súbitamente alerta—. ¿Qué ocurre?**

— **Nada bueno. Después de todo, no voy a poder ir el sábado, Jacob permaneció en silencio durante un minuto.**

— **Estúpido chupasangres —murmuró al final—. Pensé que se había ido. ¿No puedes vivir tu vida durante sus ausencias o es que te ha encerrado en un ataúd?**

"Casi" dijo Nessie frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud de su padre.

Edward rio por o bajo "Los ataúdes son un mito"

— **me carcajeé—. A mí no me parece divertido.**

— **Me reía porque no le falta mucho —le aclaré—, pero estará aquí el sábado, por lo que eso no importa.**

— **Entonces, ¿va a alimentarse aquí, en Forks? —inquirió Jacob de forma cortante.**

"¡Argh!" se quejaron.

"Recuérdame por favor, ¿por qué eres mi amigo?" preguntó Bella.

— **No —no le dejé ver lo enfadada que estaba con Edward, y mi enojo no era menor al de Jacob—. Salió de madrugada.**

— **Ah. Bueno, ¡eh!, entonces, pásate por casa —repuso con repentino entusiasmo—. Aún no es tarde, o yo me pasaré por la de Charlie.**

— **Me gustaría, pero no estoy allí —le expliqué con acritud—. Soy una especie de prisionera.**

 **Permaneció callado mientras lo asimilaba; luego, gruñó.**

— **Iremos a por ti —me prometió con voz monocorde, pasando automáticamente al plural.**

Todos se estremecieron.

"Lo sé, lo sé" cortó Bella antes de que alguien tenga la oportunidad de hablar "Actué antes de pensar. Lo lamento"

 **Un escalofrío corrió por mi espalda, pero respondí con tono ligero y bromista.**

— **Um. Es... tentador. Que sepas que me han torturado... Alice me ha pintado las uñas.**

Alice hizo un puchero.

— **Hablo en serio.**

— **No lo hagas. Sólo pretenden mantenerme a salvo.**

 **Volvió a gruñir.**

— **Sé que es una necedad, pero son buena gente.**

— **¿Buena gente? —se mofó.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza exasperada "Siempre tienes que complicarlo"

Jacob se encogió de hombros. Después de lo que me dijiste, ¿enserio me culpas? Sabía que no podías estar menos enojada que yo. Se te notaba en la voz"

— **Lamento lo del sábado —me disculpé—. Bueno, he de irme a la cama —el sofá, rectifiqué en mi fuero interno—. Pero volveré a llamarte pronto.**

— **¿Estás segura de que te van a dejar salir? —me preguntó mordaz.**

— **No del todo —suspiré—. Buenas noches, Jake.**

— **Ya nos veremos por ahí.**

 **De pronto, Alice estaba a mi lado y tendía la mano para recuperar el móvil, pero yo ya estaba marcando otro número. Ella lo identificó y me avisó:**

— **Dudo que lleve el teléfono encima.**

"Cobarde" tosió Emmett de nuevo.

Edward lo miró, pero no emitió comentario. En verdad no había querido tener esta conversación por teléfono con Bella.

— **Voy a dejarle un mensaje.**

 **El teléfono sonó cuatro veces, seguidas de un pitido. No le saludé.**

— **Estás metido en un lío —dije despacio, enfatizando cada palabra—, en uno bien grande. La próxima vez, los osos pardos enfadados te van a parecer oseznos domados en comparación con lo que te espera en casa.**

Emmett rio recordando el mensaje.

Edward parecía querer ruborizarse.

 **Cerré la tapa del móvil y lo deposité en la mano tendida de Alice.**

— **He terminado.**

 **Ella sonrió burlona.**

— **Esto del secuestro es divertido.**

"Y cada vez se ponía más y más divertido"

— **Ahora me voy a dormir —anuncié mientras me dirigía a las escaleras.**

 **Alice se pegó a mis pasos. Suspiré.**

— **Alice, no voy a fisgar ni a escabullirme. Si estuviera planeando eso, tú lo sabrías y me atraparías en el caso de que lo intentara.**

— **Sólo voy a enseñarte dónde está cada cosa —repuso con aire inocente.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas inmediatamente "¿Qué sucede?"

Alice rio "Nada"

 **La habitación de Edward se hallaba en el extremo más alejado del pasillo del tercer piso y resultaba difícil perderse incluso aunque hubiera estado menos familiarizada con la casa, pero me detuve confusa cuando encendí la luz. ¿Me había equivocado de puerta?**

 **Alice soltó una risita.**

 **Enseguida comprendí que se trataba de la misma habitación, sólo habían reubicado el mobiliario. El sofá se hallaba en la pared norte y habían corrido levemente el estéreo hacia los estantes repletos de CDs para hacer espacio a la colosal cama que ahora dominaba el espacio central.**

Charlie hizo un ruido "No creo que me guste eso" musitó él.

Bella y Edward se miraron recordando todo lo que había pasado en esa cama.

 **La pared sur de vidrio reflejaba la escena de detrás como si fuera un espejo, haciendo que todo pareciera doblemente peor.**

"¿Peor?" preguntaron confundidos.

"Ridículo" aclaró Bella.

 **Encajaba. El cobertor era de un dorado apagado, apenas más claro que las paredes. El bastidor era negro, hecho de hierro forjado y con un intrincado diseño. Mi pijama estaba cuidadosamente doblado al pie de la cama y a un lado descansaba el neceser con mis artículos de aseo.**

— **¿Qué rayos es esto? —farfullé.**

Alice rio de nuevo.

"Ustedes no hacen nada común ¿verdad?" rio Seth.

"Siempre y cuando se trate de humanos. No entendía por qué era raro para Bella" explicó Alice "Nunca habíamos tenido mucho entendimiento con las camas y queríamos que Bella esté lo más cómoda posible"

— **No ibas a creer de veras que te iba a hacer dormir en un sofá, ¿verdad?**

 **Mascullé de forma ininteligible mientras me adelantaba para tomar mis cosas de la cama.**

— **Te daré un poco de intimidad —Alice se rio—. Te veré mañana.**

 **Después de cepillarme los dientes y ponerme el pijama, aferré una hinchada almohada de plumas y la saqué del lecho para luego arrastrar el cobertor dorado hasta el sofá.**

Leah resopló "¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto" contestó Bella.

 **Sabía que me estaba comportando como una tonta, pero no me preocupaba. Eso de Porsches como sobornos y camas de matrimonio en casas donde nadie dormía se pasaba de castaño oscuro. Apagué las luces y me aovillé en el sofá, preguntándome si no estaría demasiado enfadada como para conciliar el sueño.**

 **En la oscuridad, la pared de vidrio dejó de ser un espejo negro que producía la sensación de duplicar el tamaño de la habitación En el exterior, la luz de luna iluminó las nubes. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron, vi la difusa luminosidad que remarcaba las copas de los árboles y arrancaba reflejos a un meandro del río. Observé la luz plateada a la espera de que me pesaran los párpados**

 **Hubo un leve golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta.**

Rosalie se paralizó por completo.

— **¿Qué pasa, Alice? —bisbiseé.**

 **Estaba a la defensiva, pues ya imaginaba su diversión en cuanto viera mi improvisado camastro.**

— **Soy yo —susurró Rosalie mientras entreabría la puerta lo suficiente para que pudiera ver su rostro perfecto a la luz del resplandor plateado—. ¿Puedo pasar?**

Jacob arqueó las cejas "¿De qué se trata eso?"

Rosalie no respondió.

"Así termina" dijo Alice ofreciendo el libro a su vecina.

"Estoy algo ocupada de momento "musitó Rosalie viendo sin atención un frasco de esmalte.

Jacob la miró sorprendido "¿No quiere la rubita escuchar su voz? Diría que me sorprendente de no ser porque sol se está embelleciendo"

"Jacob…" gruñó ella "Ahora es un muy buen tiempo para que te calles"

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco peor algo acerca del tono de Bella lo hizo callarse.

"Yo leo" ofreció Jasper antes de que alguien pueda molestar más a su hermana.


	8. Capítulo 7

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **DESENLACE DESAFORTUNADO**

Rosalie Hale jamás había sido del tipo de chica a la que le importase lo que la gente pensara de ella. Especialmente si dicha gente eran, malolientes e inmaduros hombres lobo. Sin embargo, al estar allí sentada a punto de que su secreto más profundo y mejor cuidado se devele en completo detalle, no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda. Le tomó todo su autocontrol para mantenerse clamada y pasiva a pesar de todas aquellas intensas miradas curiosas que le esperaban para atacarla, para juzgarla… ella meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro. ¿Qué le importaba? En sus mentes ella era una perra sin corazón y sin emociones lista para matar una inocente chica a causa de un capricho. Ellos han de pensar que se merecía todo ese tormento de su pasado.

Tras otra preocupada mirada en su dirección Jasper comenzó a leer.

 **Rosalie vaciló en la entrada con la indecisión escrita en aquellos rasgos arrebatadores.**

— **Por supuesto —repliqué. Mi voz fue una octava más alta de la cuenta a causa de la sorpresa—. Entra.**

Rosalie tuvo que contener una sonrisa. A pesar de la situación no pudo evitar el sentirse divertida por el nerviosismo sin sentido de Bella.

 **Me incorporé y me deslicé a un extremo del sofá para hacerle sitio. Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando el único miembro de la familia Cullen al que no le gustaba se acercó en silencio para sentarse en el espacio libre que le había dejado. Intenté imaginar la razón por la que quería verme, pero no tenía la menor idea.**

— **¿Te importa que hablemos un par de minutos? —me premunió—. No te habré despertado ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad? Su mirada fue de la cama, despojada del cobertor y la almohada, a mi sofá.**

Las cejas de Jacob se alzaron en el aire en un gesto de sorpresa, esto era lo más educado que la rubia jamás se había comportado con Bella. En el libro al menos, ya que en la vida real parecían llevarse bastante bien. _Me pregunto si fue allí donde comenzó…_

— **No, estaba despierta. Claro que podemos hablar —me pregunté si sería capaz de advertir la nota de alarma de mi voz con la misma claridad que yo.**

Una pequeña casi fantasmagórica sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la chica rubia antes de retornar a su fachada serena.

 **Rio con despreocupación. Sus carcajadas repicaron como un coro de campanas.**

— **Edward no suele dejarte sola —dijo—, y he pensado que haría bien en aprovechar la ocasión.**

 **¿Qué querría contarme para que no pudiera decirlo delante de su hermano? Enrosqué y desenrosqué las manos en el extremo del cobertor.**

Charlie miró algo preocupado en dirección a su hija, quien entendiendo la preocupación de su padre le sonrió ligeramente al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. En retrospectiva sabía perfectamente por qué aquella conversación no sería ideal de tener frente a Edward especialmente porque se había tragado su orgullo y había agradable con ella.

— **Por favor, no pienses que interfiero por crueldad —imploró ella con voz gentil. Cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo y clavó la vista en el suelo mientras hablaba—. Estoy segura de haber herido bastante tus sentimientos en el pasado, y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.**

"Ok, ahora me estoy preocupando" musitó Jacob.

Los vampiros le fulminaron con la mirada, pero el resto de lobos y los humanos no podían ocultar la sospecha y curiosidad.

"Tiene un punto" indicó Charlie algo más calmado. ¿Era ésta la misma chica que reía jugando con Nessie hace unos días? "¿Qué causó tal cambio de actitud?"

"Dos razones" respondió Rosalie mirando en dirección a Charlie, pero sin encontrar su mirada "Uno es que se lo debía a Bella hace mucho y la otra era que quería que me escuche. Y que piense acerca de lo que iba a decir"

— **No te preocupes, Rosalie. Soy fuerte. ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Ella rio una vez más; parecía extrañamente avergonzada.**

— **Pretendo explicarte las razones por las que, en mi opinión, deberías conservar tu condición humana, y por qué yo intentaría seguir siéndolo si estuviera en tu lugar.**

— **Ah.**

Las expresiones en los rostros de aquellos que no pertenecían a la familia Cullen eran similares a aquella que había tenido Bella en ese momento. Muy pocos habían esperado esa respuesta y solo Leah tenía la mínima idea de dónde venía. A pesar de eso todos se sentían curiosos y trataban de ocultarlo.

Renesmee miró a su tía, tal vez más interesada en la historia que los demás. La expresión expectante de su rostro hizo que Rosalie Se mordiera el labio. Esa no era la forma en que había querido revelar su historia a su pequeña sobrina, con los detalles sucios que incluyó para su madre tratado de hacerla asustar y reconsiderar la decisión que tomaría. Pero sabía que no serviría de nada hacer que Nessie se marche ahora que la historia ya había comenzado. La pequeña a veces se parecía demasiado a sus padres.

 **Sonrió ante mi sorpresa; luego, suspiró.**

— **¿Te contó Edward qué fue lo que me condujo a esto? —pregunto al tiempo que señalaba su glorioso cuerpo inmortal con un gesto.**

 **Hice un lento asentimiento. De pronto, me sentí triste.**

— **Me dijo que se pareció a lo que estuvo a punto de sucederme aquella vez en Port Ángeles, sólo que no había nadie para salvarte —me estremecí al recordarlo.**

Leah hizo una mueca cuando sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. No podía evitar sentirme mal por la vampira. Era obvio por qué no quería revelar a todos su historia. Para su inmensa sorpresa nadie en su manada ni el resto de la familia orecía haber entendido la indirecta, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con ese permanente y un tanto forzado aire de calma en sus pensamientos. Parecía que Jasper había decido hacer el ambiente lo más duradero posible para su gemela

— **¿De veras es eso lo que te contó? —inquirió.**

— **Sí —contesté perpleja y confusa—. ¿Hay más?**

 **Alzó la mirada y me sonrió con una expresión dura y amarga, y apabullante a pesar de todo.**

— **Sí, sí lo hay —respondió.**

Las cejas de Leah se alzaron en su rostro, _¿qué tanto más puede haber?_

 **Aguardé mientras contemplaba el exterior a través de la ventana. Parecía intentar calmarse.**

— **¿Te gustaría oír mi historia, Bella? No tiene un final feliz, pero ¿cuál de nuestras existencias lo tiene? Estaríamos debajo de una lápida si hubiéramos tenido un desenlace afortunado.**

Parece profundo, pensó Billy de repente sintiéndose triste con la idea. Lo que sea que fuesen los… Cullen ahora, habían sido en su tiempo gente y gente buena específicamente parecían merecer algo más. Dudaba que algún día pudiese sentirse cómodo verdaderamente en presencia de los vampiros, pero ahora se sorprendía de sr capaz de simpatizar con la parte humana de cada uno apenas escondida bajo una sombra.

Seth se removió en su asiento, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo. Parte de él quería ofrecerle el saltarse ese capítulo, pero sabría que Rosalie no aceptaría. Ella era demasiado orgullosa como para dar la impresión de ser débil. Igual que su hermana. Pero por el otro lado, empezaba a sentir una mórbida curiosidad a pesar de que le molesta notarlo. Él quería saber.

 **Asentí, aunque me aterró el tono amenazante de su voz.**

— **Yo vivía en un mundo diferente al tuyo, Bella. Mi sociedad era más sencilla. En 1933, yo tenía dieciocho años, era guapa y mi vida, perfecta.**

 **Contemplo las nubles plateadas a través de la ventana con expresión ausente.**

— **Mi familia era de clase media. Mi padre tenía un empleo estable en un banco. Ahora comprendo que estaba muy pagado de sí mismo, ya que consideraba su prosperidad como resultado de su talento y el trabajo duro en vez de admitir el papel desempeñado por la fortuna. Yo lo tenía todo garantizado en aquel entonces y en mi casa parecía como si la Gran Depresión no fuera más que un rumor molesto. Veía a los menesterosos, por supuesto, a los que no eran tan afortunados, pero me dejaron crecer con la sensación de que ellos mismos se habían buscado sus problemas.**

Jacob se encontró a si mismo asintiendo con la cabeza. Parecía creíble. Jampas había pensado en el pasado de la rubia peor esto era algo que no había esperado. La reina de belleza mimada en el siglo pasado ¿Cuál era el cambio?

 **» La tarea de mi madre consistía en atender las labores del hogar, a mí misma y a mis dos hermanos pequeños por ese mismo orden. Resultaba evidente que yo era tanto su prioridad como la favorita. En aquel entonces no lo comprendía del todo, pero siempre tuve la vaga noción de que mis padres no estaban satisfechos con lo que tenían, incluso aunque poseyeran mucho más que los demás. Deseaban más y tenían aspiraciones sociales... Supongo que podía considerárseles unos arribistas. Estimaban mi belleza como un regalo en el que veían un potencial mucho mayor que yo.**

Esme frunció el ceño un poco. No quería dañar el recuerdo que Rosalie tenía de sus padres, pero ella odiaba la idea que tratasen a su hija como un trofeo o peor, una herramienta. ¿No notaban cuán preciosa era, cuán afortunados eran de tenerla?

 **» Ellos no estaban satisfechos, pero yo sí. Me encantaba ser Rosalie Hale y me complacía que los hombres me miraran a donde quiera que fuera desde que cumplí los doce años.**

Charlie frunció el ceño. No me parece algo por lo cual se debe estar feliz. Suena horroroso.

 **Me encantaba que mis amigas suspiraran de envidia cada vez que tocaban mi cabello. Que mi madre se enorgulleciera de mí y a mi padre le gustaba comprarme vestidos nuevos me hacía feliz.**

 **» Sabía qué quería de la vida y no parecía existir obstáculo alguno que me impidiera obtenerlo. Deseaba ser amada, adorada, celebrar una boda por todo lo alto, con la iglesia llena de flores y caminar por el pasillo central del brazo de mi padre. Estaba segura de ser la criatura más hermosa del mundo.**

 _Parece que recibió l que quería después de todo_ , pensó Jacob. _Por supuesto al ser Rosalie necesitaba encontrar un capricho que n pudiese tener, pero ¿qué le molestaba tanto de su vida?_

 **Necesitaba despertar admiración tanto o más que respirar, Bella. Era tonta y frívola, pero estaba satisfecha —sonrió, divertida por su propia afirmación—.**

"Tiene sentido" resopló Jacob sin poderse contener.

Pero se arrepintió al instante cuando mitad de los presentes se giraron a fulminarle con la mirada.

Sam arqueó una ceja "Puede sonar superficial, pero estar contenta con tu vida no está muy alto en la lista de crímenes. Tenerlo todo y querer más sería mucho más vanidoso"

"Tienes un pinto" admitió Jacob a regañadientes antes de voltearse hacia Rosalie. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para notar que sus palabras estaban fuera de lugar "Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso" se disculpó.

Rosalie se limitó a encogerse de hombros como para mostrar que no le importaba. Pero la falta de una mordaz respuesta de su parte tenía más significado que cualquier palabra.

 **La influencia de mis padres había sido tal que también anhelaba las cosas materiales de la vida.**

 **» Quería una gran casa llena de muebles elegantes cuya limpieza estuviera a cargo de otros y una cocina moderna donde guisaran los demás. Como te he dicho, era una chica frívola, joven y superficial. Y no veía razón alguna por la que no debiera conseguir esas cosas.**

 **» De todo cuanto quería, tenía pocas cosas de verdadera valía, pero había una en particular que sí lo era: mi mejor amiga, una chica llamada Vera, que se casó a los diecisiete años**

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos.

 **con un hombre que mis padres jamás habrían considerado digno de mí: un carpintero. Al año siguiente tuvo un hijo, un hermoso bebé con hoyuelos y pelo ensortijado. Fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que sentí verdaderos celos de alguien.**

Hubo una pausa mientras las personas procesaban esta nueva información.

Jacob estaba medio consiente de su expresión boquiabierta y se ordenó a sí mismo a recobrar la compostura "Oh" musitó él.

Sam y Seth asintieron con la cabeza.

Nessie miraba triste a su tía sabiendo que aquellos que no conocían como se desarrolló el embarazo de Bella aún no lo entendían. Algo que veía en los ojos de Rosalie cada vez que ella la miraba y que hasta ahora no había podido saber que era.

Leah se quedó mirando a la otra chica. El entendimiento pasó por ellas.

Charlie miró a Billy quien se encogió de hombros. Sabían que se estaban perdiendo de algo, pero sabían que tampoco podían preguntar.

 **Me lanzó una mirada insondable.**

— **Era una época diferente. Yo tenía los mismos años que tú ahora, pero ya me hallaba lista para todo eso. Me moría de ganas por tener un hijo propio. Quería mi propio hogar y un marido que me besara al volver del trabajo, igual que Vera, sólo que yo tenía en mente otro tipo de casa muy distinta.**

Si es posible el silencio que siguió esa oración se hizo incluso más incómodo. Podrían escuchar perfectamente la caída de un alfiler mientras todos entendían finalmente.

Rosalie se rio en voz baja. Secamente.

"La suerte" musitó ella. Eso era todo.

 **Me resultaba difícil imaginar el mundo que Rosalie había conocido. Su relato me parecía más propio de un cuento de hadas que de una historia real. Me sorprendí al percatarme de que ese mundo estaba muy cerca del de Edward cuando éste era humano, que era la sociedad en que había crecido. Mientras Rosalie permanecía sentada en silencio, me pregunté si mi siglo le parecía a Edward tan desconcertante como a mí el de Rosalie.**

Edward sonrió un poco. Los cambios del mundo nunca dejaban de sorprenderle y Bella aún no había visto nada.

 **Mi acompañante suspiró y continuó hablando, pero esta vez lo hizo con una voz diferente, sin rastro alguno de nostalgia.**

 **En Rochester había una familia regia, apellidada, no sin cierta ironía, King. Royce King era el propietario del banco en el que trabajaba mi padre y de casi todos los demás negocios realmente rentables del pueblo. Así fue como me vio por vez primera su hijo, Royce King II —frunció los labios al pronunciar el nombre, como si lo soltara entre dientes—.**

Jacob arqueó una ceja preguntándose qué pasaría con aquel hombre.

 **Iba a hacerse cargo del banco, por lo que comenzó a supervisar los diferentes puestos de trabajo. Dos días después, a mi madre se le olvidó de modo muy oportuno darle a mi padre el almuerzo. Recuerdo mi confusión cuando insistió en que llevara mi vestido blanco de organza y me alisó el cabello sólo para ir al banco.**

 **Rosalie se rio sin alegría.**

Charlie musitó algo incoherente.

— **Como todo el mundo me miraba, no me había fijado especialmente en él, pero esa noche me envió la primera rosa. Me mandó un ramo de rosas todas las noches de nuestro noviazgo hasta el punto de que mi cuarto terminó abarrotado de ramilletes y yo olía a rosas cuando salía de casa.**

 **» Royce era apuesto, tenía el cabello más rubio que el mío y ojos de color azul claro. Decía que los míos eran como las violetas, y luego empezó ese show de las rosas y todo lo demás.**

"¿Tenías ojos violetas?" preguntó Nessie.

Rosalie simplemente miró en su dirección y sonrió con tristeza.

 **» Mis padres aprobaron esa relación con gusto, y me quedo corta todo lo que ellos habían soñado y Royce parecía ser todo lo que yo había soñado. El príncipe de los cuentos de hadas había venido para convertirme en una princesa. Era cuanto quería, y no menos de lo que esperaba. Nos comprometimos antes de que transcurrieran dos meses de habernos conocido.**

Charlie musitaba entre dientes de nuevo. Sabía que las cosas eran diferentes en ese tiempo, pero si Bella hubiese hablado de matrimonio apenas dos meses después de haberlo conocido él hubiese cuestionado su cordura. Había sido ya bastante complicado aceptar a Edward después de un año y medio.

 **» No pasábamos mucho tiempo a solas el uno con el otro. Royce me explicó que tenía muchas responsabilidades en el trabajo y cuando estábamos juntos le complacía ser visto conmigo del brazo,**

"Como un trofeo" musitó Sam sacudiendo su cabeza disgustado. Ni siquiera había notado que había hablado en voz alta, pero sabía por la expresión oscura en el rostro de Emmett que él concordaba. ¿Eran celos? ¿o algo más?

 **lo cual también me gustaba a mí. Hubo vestidos preciosos y muchas fiestas y bailes, ya que todas las puertas estaban abiertas y todas las alfombras rojas se desenrollaban para recibirte cuando eras un King.**

 **» No fue un noviazgo largo, pues se adelantaron los planes para la más fastuosa de las bodas, que iba a ser todo cuanto yo había querido siempre, lo cual me hacía enormemente dichosa. Ya no me sentía celosa cuando llamaba a Vera. Me imaginaba a mis hijos, unos niños de pelo rubio, jugando por los enormes prados de la finca de los King y la compadecía.**

 **Rosalie enmudeció de pronto y apretó los dientes, lo cual me sacó de la historia y me indicó que la parte espantosa estaba cerca. No había final feliz, tal y como ella me había anunciado.**

Los que o eran vampiros hicieron muecas sintiendo que entrarían de nuevo a la cruda realidad. Todos se sentían extraños, sin querer continuar la historia.

 **Me pregunté si ésa era la razón por la que había mucha más amargura en ella que en los demás miembros de su familia, porque ella había tenido al alcance de la mano todo cuanto quería cuando se truncó su vida humana.**

Rosalie consideró aquello por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza ligeramente. Aunque el que sus sueños fueran arrancados de la palma de su mano la había destruido, no era lo único que la atormentaba después del cambio.

— **Esa noche yo estaba en el hogar de Vera —susurró Rosalie. Su rostro parecía liso como el mármol, e igual de duro—. El pequeño Henry era realmente adorable, todo sonrisas y hoyuelos... Empezaba a andar por su propia cuenta. Al marcharme, Vera que llevaba al niño en brazos, y su esposo me acompañaron hasta la puerta. El rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la besó en la mejilla cuando pensó que yo no estaba mirando. Eso me molestó. No se parecía al modo en que Royce me besaba, él no se mostraba tan dulce. Descarté ese pensamiento. Royce era mi príncipe y algún día yo sería la reina.**

Los lobos se miraron incómodos sin saber por qué Rosalie le decía esto a Bella. Leah se removió en su asiento deseando desesperadamente que la historia no terminase de la forma que pensaba.

 **Resultaba arduo percibirlo a la luz de la luna, pero el rostro de Rosalie, blanco como el hueso, me pareció aún más pálido.**

— **Las farolas ya estaban encendidas, pues las calles estaban a oscuras. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era —prosiguió un susurro apenas audible—. También hacía mucho, mucho frío a pesar de ser finales de abril. Faltaba una semana para la ceremonia y me preocupaba el tiempo mientras volvía apresuradamente a casa... Me acuerdo con toda claridad. Recuerdo cada uno de los detalles de esa noche.**

Bella se estremeció involuntariamente.

 **Me aferré a ellos... al principio, para no pensar en nada más. Y ahora también, para tener algo a lo que agarrarme cuando tantos recuerdos agradables han desaparecido por completo... —suspiró y retomó el hilo en susurros—. Si, me preocupaba la meteorología porque no quería celebrar la ceremonia bajo techo.**

 **» Los oí cuando me hallaba a pocas calles de mi casa. Se trataba de un grupo de hombres situados debajo de una farola rota que soltaban fuertes risotadas.**

Charlie se paralizó y los otros se comenzaron a mirar entre ellos.

Emmett parecía listo para asesinar, pero mantenía su atención en su amada quien estaba horrorosamente calmada.

 **Estaban ebrios. Me asaltó el deseo de llamar a mi padre para que me acompañara a casa, pero me pareció una tontería al encontrarme tan cerca. Entonces, él gritó mi nombre.**

 **»—¡Rose! —dijo.**

 **» Los demás echaron a reír como idiotas.**

 **» No me había dado cuenta de que los borrachos iban tan bien vestidos. Eran Royce y varios de sus amigos, hijos de otros adinerados.**

Los ojos de Emily se abrieron completamente. _Esto no es bueno_ , pensó. _No es bueno, no es bueno, no es bueno…_

 **»—¡Aquí está mi Rose! —gritó mi prometido al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás, y parecía igual de necio—. Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos has tenido esperándote demasiado tiempo.**

 **«Nunca antes le había visto borracho. Había bebido de vez en cuando en los brindis de las fiestas. Me había comentado que no le gustaba el champán. No había comprendido que prefería las bebidas mucho más fuertes.**

De repente el cuarto se volvió helado.

Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hija, quine temblaba ligeramente.

 **«Tenía un nuevo amigo, el amigo de un amigo, un tipo llegado desde Atlanta.**

 **»—¿Qué te dije, John? —se pavoneó al tiempo que me aferraba por el brazo y me acercaba a ellos—. ¿No es más adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia?**

 **» El tal John era un hombre moreno de cabellos negros. Me estudió con la mirada como si yo fuera un caballo que fuera a comprar.**

Había un tono peculiar en la voz de Jasper mientras leía más rápido de lo normal para no dar tiempo a nadie de hacer comentarios.

 **»—Resulta difícil decirlo —contestó arrastrando las palabras—. Está totalmente tapada.**

Emmett gruñó por lo bajo.

 **» Se rieron, y Royce con ellos.**

 **» De pronto, Royce me tomó de los hombros y rasgó la chaqueta, que era un regalo suyo, haciendo saltar los botones de latón. Se desparramaron todos sobre la acera.**

Leah cerró sus manos en puños apretados vagamente notando que sus uñas se enterraban en la piel de su palma. Ella recordó su rompimiento con Sam y a pesar de la situación sintió el deseo de reír ante la ironía. Y yo que pensaba que mi vida apestaba.

 **»—¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose!**

 **» Se desternilló otra vez y me quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. Los alfileres estaban sujetos a mi cabello desde las raíces, por lo que grité de dolor, un sonido que pareció del agrado de todos.**

La voz de Jasper los mantenía al resto de ir a esconderse.

 **Rosalie me miró de pronto, sorprendida, como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia. Yo estaba segura de que las dos teníamos el rostro igual de pálido, a menos que yo me hubiera puesto verde de puro mareo.**

— **No voy a obligarte a escuchar el resto —continuó bajito—. Quedé tirada en la calle y se marcharon dando tumbos entre carcajadas. Me dieron por muerta. Bromeaban con Royce, diciéndole que iba a tener que encontrar otra novia. Él se rio y contestó que antes debía aprender a ser paciente.**

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Charlie se quedó viendo al libro en manos de Jasper sin ser capaz de ver a la chica que tenía en frente. No era mayor a Bella, pensó él. Pudo haber sido Bella si Edward no hubiese estado esa noche… ¿De dónde rayos salen esos bastardos?

Jacob se sintió atontado. Parte de él quería creer que lo que acababa de escuchar no era cierto, pero sabía que sí lo era. Explicaba tanto… la actitud de la rubia... sus reacciones ante cosas aparentemente inocentes… Ella no era de sus personas favoritas, pero ella era la tía querida de Nessie, y rayos ¡nadie se mete con su familia! Hubiese hecho trizas a ese bastardo de no ser por el hecho de estar unas cuantas décadas atrasado.

 **«Aguardé la muerte en la calle. Era tanto el dolor que me sorprendió que me importunara el frío de la noche. Comenzó a nevar y me pregunté por qué no me moría. Aguardaba este hecho con impaciencia, para así acabar con el dolor, pero tardaba demasiado...**

Nessie lentamente se salió de entre los brazos de su madre hasta dirigirse a su tía.

Rosalie le acarició los cabellos sin pensarlo, aún sin hacer contacto visual con alguien en el cuarto.

 **» Carlisle me encontró en ese momento. Olfateó la sangre y acudió a investigar. Recuerdo vagamente haberme enfadado con él cuando noté cómo trabajaba con mi cuerpo en su intento de salvarme la vida. Nunca me habían gustado el doctor Cullen, ni su esposa, ni el hermano de ésta, pues por tal se hacía pasar Edward en aquella época. Me disgustaba que los tres fueran más apuestos que yo, sobre todo los hombres,**

En otro momento Jacob hubiese hecho un comentario, pero dado lo que había acabado de escuchar se mordió la lengua para prevenirlo. Sabía que Rosalie no querría nada de simpatía y peor aun viniendo de él, pero tampoco iba a mostrar falta de tacto.

 **pero ellos no hacían vida social, por lo que sólo los había visto en un par de ocasiones.**

 **» Pensé que iba a morir cuando me alzó del suelo y me llevó en volandas. Íbamos tan deprisa que me dio la impresión de que volábamos. Me horrorizó que el suplicio no terminara...**

 **» Entonces, me hallé en una habitación luminosa y caldeada. Me dejé llevar y agradecí que el dolor empezara a calmarse, pero de inmediato algo punzante me cortó en la garganta, las muñecas y los tobillos. Aullé de sorpresa, creyendo que el doctor me traía a la vida para hacerme sufrir más.**

Carlisle miró a su hija mayor, dolido. Siempre había tenido dudas respecto a sus acciones sin saber si eran correctas. ¿Estaría Rosalie mejor dónde le correspondía estar sin su interrupción? Siendo las cosas tal como son, su familia no sería lo mismo sin ella o Emmett.

 **Luego, una quemazón recorrió mi cuerpo y ya no me preocupé de nada más. Imploré a Carlisle que me matara e hice lo mismo cuando Esme y Edward regresaron a la casa. Carlisle se sentó a mi lado, me tomó la mano y me dijo que lo sentía mientras prometía que aquello iba a terminar. Me lo contó todo; a veces, le escuchaba. Me dijo que era él y en qué me iba a convertir yo. No le creí. Se disculpó cada vez que yo chillaba.**

Billy arqueó una ceja. Tenía las mismas dudas de Carlisle, pero sin saber la historia de Rosalie y su familia estaba menos seguro acerca de la decisión correcta. La chica odiaba aquello en lo que se había convertido y había traído un peso a su nueva vida. La muerte hubiese sido algo misericordioso.

 **» A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia. Recuerdo haberles escuchado discutir sobre mí. A veces, dejaba de gritar, ya que no me hacía ningún bien.**

 **»—¿En qué estabas pensando, Carlisle? —espetó Edward—. Rosalie Hale?**

 **Rosalie imitó a la perfección el tono irritado de Edward.**

"Auch" dijo Seth haciendo una mueca "Eso debió haber terminado muy bien" comentó sarcásticamente.

Edward rio "¿Me creerías si te digo que no terminó bien?2

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Billy.

"Ya lo verás" dijo él simplemente.

Tanto él como el resto de sus hermanos deseaba acabar ya con este capítulo para poder enfocarse en otra cosa.

— **No me gustó la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, como si hubiera algo malo en mí.**

 **»—No podía dejarla morir —replicó Carlisle en voz baja—. Era demasiado... horrible, un desperdicio enorme...**

 **»—Lo sé —respondió.**

 **» Pensé que le quitaba importancia. Eso me enfadó. Por aquel entonces, yo no sabía que él era capaz de ver lo que Carlisle estaba contemplado.**

 **»—Era una pérdida enorme. No podía dejarla allí —repitió Carlisle en voz baja.**

Esa frase hizo que Billy frunciera el ceño. Carlisle había dicho previamente que todos sus "hijos" tenían algo que no quería dejar y por lo que los había convertido. ¿Qué lo hacía diferente de los miles o tal vez millones de personas que había visto durante su vida? ¿Qué les diferenciaba de todos los pacientes de los cuales se había despedido sin esperanza de supervivencia?

 **»—Por supuesto que no —aceptó Esme.**

 **»—Todos los días muere gente —le recordó Edward con acritud—, y ¿no crees que es demasiado fácil reconocerla? La familia King va a organizar una gran búsqueda para que nadie sospeche de ese desalmado —refunfuñó.**

 **» Me complació que estuvieran al tanto de la culpabilidad de Royce.**

Edward hizo una mueca. Había escuchado los pensamientos de Royce antes y sabía a la perfección que tipo de bastardo falso era. Sin embargo, jamás había dicho una palabra, sabiendo que no había que ellos pudieran hacer. Y aunque más de una década leyendo pensamientos le había hecho perder la esperanza en la humanidad, él no había esperado que Royce haga algo así, y a su novia mucho menos.

 **» No me percaté de que casi había terminado, de que cobraba nuevas fuerzas y de que por eso era capaz de concentrarme en su conversación. El dolor empezaba a desaparecer de mis dedos.**

 **»—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? —inquirió Edward con repulsión, o al menos ésa fue mi impresión.**

 **» Carlisle suspiró.**

 **»—Eso depende de ella, por supuesto. Quizá prefiera seguir su propio camino.**

 **» Yo había entendido de sus explicaciones lo suficiente para saber que mi vida había terminado y que no la iba a recuperar. No soportaba la perspectiva de quedarme sola.**

 _Y quería mantener al menos algo de mi vida como humana,_ pensó Rosalie en su fuero interno.

 **» El dolor pasó al fin y ellos volvieron a explicarme qué era. En esta ocasión les creí. Experimenté la sed y noté la dureza de mi piel. Vi mis brillantes ojos rojos.**

 **«Frívola como era, me sentí mejor al mirarme en el espejo por primera vez. A pesar de las pupilas, yo era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en la vida —Rosalie se rio de sí misma por un instante—. Tuvo que pasar algún tiempo antes de que comenzara a inculpar de mis males a la belleza, una maldición, y desear haber sido... bueno, fea no, pero sí normal, como Vera. En tal caso, me podría haber casado con alguien que me amara de verdad y haber criado hijos hermosos, pues eso era lo que, en realidad, quería desde el principio. Sigo pensando que no es pedir demasiado.**

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras todos reflexionaban las palabras de Rosalie tratando de unir todo lo que sabían de los vampiros en general y de Rosalie en particular.

Charlie hizo una mueca ahora entendiendo la razón por la cual le decía todo eso a bella. Eso era lo que Bella quería dejar, sin pensarlo dos veces. Sabía lo suficiente como para saber que Nessie no era algo que ellos habían esperado. Bella había estado completamente dispuesta a dejar su oportunidad de ser madre, de seguir un gran propósito en la vida… y ni siquiera lo había notado.

 **Permaneció meditativa durante un momento. Creí que se había vuelto a olvidar de mi presencia, pero entonces me sonrió con expresión súbitamente triunfal.**

— **¿Sabes? Mi expediente está casi tan limpio como el de Carlisle —me dijo—. Es mejor que el de Esme y mil veces superior al de Edward.**

Edward hizo una mueca.

 **Nunca he probado la sangre humana —anunció con orgullo.**

 **Comprendió la perplejidad de mi expresión cuando le pregunte por qué su expediente estaba «casi tan» limpio.**

"Creo que yo sé por qué" musitó Jacob sin emoción alguna.

No había a dejar de dormir por esos idiotas. De hecho, Rosalie le había hecho un favor a la humanidad.

— **Maté a cinco hombres —admitió, complacida de sí misma— si es que merecen tal nombre,**

"No en realidad" resopló Seth. Podía pensar en unos cuantos vampiros que tenían más humanidad que esos.

 **pero tuve buen cuidado de no derramar su sangre, sabedora de que no sería capaz de resistirlo. No quería nada de ellos dentro mí, ya ves.**

Sam casi se ríe al escucharlo.

 **«Reservé a Royce para el final. Esperaba que se hubiera enterado de las muertes de sus amigos y comprendiera lo que se le avecinaba. Confiaba en que el miedo empeorara su muerte. Me parece que dio resultado. Cuando le capturé, se escondía dentro de una habitación sin ventanas, detrás de una puerta tan gruesa como una cámara acorazada, custodiada en el exterior por un par de hombres armados.**

Leah resopló. _Entonces la rubia si sabía usar el sarcasmo._

 **¡Uy...! Fueron siete homicidios... —se corrigió a sí misma—. Me había olvidado de los guardias. Sólo necesité un segundo para deshacerme de ellos.**

 **» Fue demasiado teatral y lo cierto es que también un poco infantil. Yo lucía un vestido de novia robado para la ocasión. Chilló al verme. Esa noche gritó mucho.**

"Recuérdame nunca quedar en tu lista negra" rio Seth sacudiendo su cabeza.

Rosalie casi sonríe, pero luego sintió a su sobrina paralizándose en sus brazos y suspiró de nuevo.

 **Dejarle para el final resultó una medida acertada, ya que me facilitó un mayor autocontrol y pude hacer que su muerte fuera más lenta.**

 **Dejó de hablar de repente y clavó sus ojos en mí.**

— **Lo siento —se disculpó con una nota de disgusto en la voz—. Te he asustado, ¿verdad?**

— **Estoy bien —le mentí.**

Edward resopló.

— **Me he dejado llevar.**

— **No te preocupes.**

— **Me sorprende que Edward no te contara nada a este respecto.**

— **Le disgusta hablar de las historias de otras personas. Le parece estar traicionando su confianza, ya que él se entera de más cosas de las que pretende cuando «escucha» a los demás.**

Edward se veía algo sorprendido. Nunca le había dicho eso, al menos no con tantas palabras en una explicación extensiva pero obviamente ella lo había notado.

 **Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.**

— **Probablemente voy a tener que darle más crédito. Es bastante decente, ¿verdad?**

"Si no te conociera diría que eso es un cumplido" comentó Jasper tratando de crear un ambiente más ligero después de lo recién visto.

Rosalie forzó una sonrisa "Más o menos"

— **Eso me parece.**

Muchas personas rieron aliviadas de que la parte fea haya acabado.

— **Te lo puedo asegurar —luego, suspiró—. Tampoco he sido muy justa contigo, Bella. ¿Te lo ha contado o también ha sido reservado?**

— **Me dijo que tu actitud se debía a que yo era humana. Me explicó que te resultaba más difícil que al resto aceptar que alguien de fuera estuviera al tanto de vuestro secreto.**

 **La musical risa de Rosalie me interrumpió.**

— **Ahora me siento en verdad culpable. Se ha mostrado mucho, mucho más cortés de lo que me merezco —parecía más cariñosa cuando se reía, como si hubiera bajado una guardia que hubiera mantenido en mi presencia hasta ese instante—.**

Rosalie arqueó las cejas. Nunca lo había pensado así, pero después de todo tenía muchas cosas en su mente.

… Pensándolo bien sus confesiones no habían terminado. Esperaba de todo corazón que le chuco y sus amigos aún se sintieran muy incómodos como para decir palabra.

 **¡Qué trolero es este chico!**

 **Se carcajeó una vez más.**

Charlie entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que no era algo de mucha importancia, pero no podía evitar el sentirse receloso.

— **¿Me ha mentido? —inquirí, súbitamente recelosa.**

— **Bueno, eso quizá resulte exagerado. No te lo ha contado todo. Lo que te dijo es cierto, más cierto ahora de lo que lo fue antes. Sin embargo, en su momento... —enmudeció y rio entre dientes, algo nerviosa—. Es violento. Ya ves, al principio, yo estaba celosa porque él te quería a ti y no a mí.**

Tres cuartos de los presentes se quedaron mirando fijamente en Rosalie.

"¡Lo sabía!" exclamó Alice "De eso se reía Edward esa vez y nunca me lo quiso decir"

Rosalie se la quedó mirando.

"Lo siento" rio Alice "Sabes que me molesta el no saber cosas"

 **Un estremecimiento de pánico recorrió mi cuerpo al oír sus palabras. Ahí sentada, bañada por una luz plateada, era más hermosa que cualquier otra cosa que yo pudiera imaginar. Yo no podía competir con Rosalie.**

"No hay competencia" dijo Edward inmediatamente.

— **Pero tú amas a Emmett... —farfullé.**

 **Ella cabeceó adelante y atrás, divertida por la ocurrencia.**

— **No amo a Edward de ese modo, Bella, no lo he hecho nunca. Le he querido como a un hermano, pero me ha irritado desde el primer momento en que le oí hablar,**

"¿Ups?" sonrió Edward.

 **aunque has de entenderlo... Yo estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me quisiera y él no se interesaba por mí ni una pizquita. Al principio, me frustró e incluso me ofendió, pero no tardó mucho en dejar de molestarme al ver que Edward nunca amaba a nadie. No mostró la menor preferencia ni siquiera la primera vez que nos encontramos con todas esas mujeres del clan de Tanya en Denali. Y entonces te conoció a ti.**

Charlie hizo una mueca.

 **Me miró con turbación. Yo sólo le prestaba atención a medias. Pensaba en Edward, en Tanya y en «todas esas mujeres» y fruncí los labios hasta que formaron un trazo grueso.**

Edward rio.

Bella le dedicó una mueca.

"¿Así que pensaste que era… como decirlo, aún no salido del closet?" bromeó Jacob ignorando las malas miradas.

"Hmm" dijo Rosalie haciendo como si lo meditara "No en realidad, tampoco mostraba interés en ese ámbito"

— **No es que no seas guapa, Bella —añadió, malinterpretando mi expresión—,**

A Jacob le sorprendió escuchar eso.

 **pero te encontró más hermosa que a mí... Soy más vanidosa de lo que pensaba.**

— **Pero tú has dicho «al principio». Ahora ya no te molesta, ¿no? quiero decir, las dos sabemos que tú eres la más agraciada del planeta.**

 **Me reí al tener que decirlo. ¡Era tan obvio...! Resultaba extraño que Rosalie necesitase esas palabras de confirmación.**

Rosalie sonrió sin decir una palabra. Bella nunca sabría cuánto significaban esas palabras viniendo de ella.

 **Ella también se unió a mis risas.**

— **Gracias, Bella, y no, la verdad es que ya no me molesta. Edward siempre ha sido un poquito raro —volvió a reírse.**

Edward resopló divertido.

— **Pero aún sigo sin gustarte —susurré.**

 **Su sonrisa se desvaneció.**

— **Lo lamento.**

 **Permanecimos allí sentadas, en silencio, y ella parecía poco predispuesta a continuar hablando.**

— **¿Vas a decirme la razón? ¿He hecho algo...?**

 **¿Estaba enfadada por poner en peligro una y otra vez a su familia, a Emmett? Primero James; ahora, Victoria...**

— **No, no has hecho nada —murmuró—. Aún no.**

 **La miré, perpleja.**

Los humanos del cuarto también estaban confundidos, con la excepcional excepción de Charlie.

— **¿No lo entiendes, Bella? —de pronto, su voz se volvió más apasionada que antes, incluso que cuando relataba su desdichada historia—. Tú ya lo tienes todo. Te aguarda una vida por delante..., todo lo que yo quería, y vas a desperdiciarla. ¿No te das cuenta de que yo daría cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar? Tú has efectuado la elección que yo no pude hacer, ¡y has elegido mal!**

Emily bajó la vista hacia sus manos. De repente se sentía muy feliz de ser humana.

 **Me estremecí y retrocedí ante la ferocidad de su expresión. Apreté los labios con fuerza cuando me percaté de que me había quedado boquiabierta.**

 **Ella me contempló fijamente durante un buen rato y el fulgor de sus ojos disminuyó. De pronto, se avergonzó.**

— **¡Y yo que estaba segura de poder hacer esto con calma! —sacudió la cabeza. El torrente de emociones parecía haberla dejado confusa—. Supongo que sólo es porque ahora resulta más duro que antes, cuando era una pura cuestión de vanidad.**

 **Contempló la luna en silencio. Al cabo de unos instantes me atreví a romper su ensimismamiento.**

— **¿Te caería mejor si eligiera continuar siendo humana?**

 **Ella se volvió hacia mí con los labios curvados en un amago de sonrisa.**

— **Quizá.**

— **En todo caso, tu historia sí tiene algo de final feliz —le recordé—. Tienes a Emmett.**

— **Le tengo a medias —sonrió—.**

Emmett frunció el ceño.

 **Sabes que salvé a Emmett de un oso que le había atacado y herido, y le arrastré hasta el hogar de Carlisle, pero ¿te imaginas por qué impedí que el oso le devorara? —negué con la cabeza—. Sus rizos negros y los hoyuelos, visibles incluso a pesar de la mueca de dolor, conferían a sus facciones una extraña inocencia fuera de lugar en un varón adulto... Me recordaba a Henry, el pequeño de Vera. No quería que muriera, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba esta vida. Fui lo bastante egoísta para pedirle a Carlisle que le convirtiera para mí.**

Jacob arqueó las cejas "Diría que suena algo masculino… pero no es así"

Emmett le sonrió "Debes saber que los rizos y hoyuelos son muy de macho, gracias"

 **» Tuve más suerte de la que me merecía. Emmett es todo lo que habría pedido si me hubiera conocido lo bastante bien como para saber de mis carencias. Él es exactamente la clase de persona adecuada para alguien como yo y, por extraño que pueda parecer, también él me necesitaba. Esa parte funciona mejor de lo que cabía esperar, pero sólo vamos a estar nosotros dos, no va a haber nadie más. Jamás me voy a sentar en el porche, con él a mi lado, y ya con canas, rodeada de mis nietos.**

Emmett sonrió con tristeza, la expresión sombría extrañamente fuera de lugar para su personalidad divertida. Que no haría ´le para darle a Rose aquello que quería. Lo que él también hubiese querido tener.

 **Ahora su sonrisa fue amable.**

— **Quizá te parezca un poco estrambótico, ¿a que sí? En cierto sentido, tú eres mucho más madura que yo a los dieciocho, pero, por otra parte, hay muchas cosas que no te has detenido a considerar con detenimiento. Eres demasiado joven para saber qué vas a desear dentro de diez o quince años, y lo bastante inexperta como para darlo todo sin pensártelo. No te precipites con aquello que es irreversible, Bella.**

 **Me palmeó la cabeza, pero el gesto no era de condescendencia.**

Jacob frunció el ceño, sabiendo que si se hubiese unido a la táctica hubiesen tenido más probabilidades de hacer que Bella cambie de opinión. En cambio, él había puesto todo relacionado a él, había insultado a la gente que ella quería haciéndola más reacia a escucharle. Bueno, tal vez fue lo mejor.

 **Suspiré.**

— **Tú sólo piénsatelo un poco. No se puede deshacer una vez que esté hecho. Esme va tirando porque nos usa a nosotros como sucedáneo de los hijos que no tiene y Alice no recuerda nada de su existencia humana, por lo que no la echa de menos. Sin embargo, tú sí vas a recordarla. Es mucho a lo que renuncias.**

 **Pero obtengo más a cambio, pensé, aunque me callé.**

— **Gracias, Rosalie. Me alegra conocerte más para comprenderte mejor.**

— **Te pido disculpas por haberme portado como un monstruo —esbozó una ancha sonrisa—. Intentaré comportarme mejor de ahora en adelante.**

 **Le devolví la sonrisa.**

 **Aún no éramos amigas, pero estaba segura de que no me iba a odiar tanto.**

Rosalie rio. Ese fue el inicio de su futura relación de hermanas, pero Renesmee las había unido más de lo que nadie hubiese imaginado.

— **Ahora voy a dejarte para que duermas —lanzó una mirada a la cama y torció la boca—. Sé que estás descontenta porque te mantenga encerrada de esta manera, pero no le hagas pasar un mal rato cuando regrese. Te ama más de lo que piensas. Le aterra alejarse de ti —**

Bella le dedicó una meca

"Espero que notes que solo tienes que agradecerle a Rose el que te haya perdonado tan fácilmente"

Edward le dio su mejor carita de cachorro "¿Y no me extrañaste para nada?" susurró él con voz melosa.

Bella se limitó a gruñir en respuesta.

 **se levantó sin hacer ruido y se dirigió hacia la puerta sigilosa como un espectro—. Buenas noches, Bella —susurró mientras la cerraba al salir.**

— **Buenas noches, Rosalie —murmuré un segundo tarde.**

 **Después de eso, me costó mucho conciliar el sueño...**

 **... y tuve una pesadilla cuando me dormí. Recorría muy despacio las frías y oscuras baldosas de una calle desconocida bajo una suave cortina de nieve. Dejaba un leve rastro sanguinolento detrás de mí**

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

 **mientras un misterioso ángel de largas vestiduras blancas vigilaba mi avance con gesto resentido.**

 **Alice me llevó al colegio a la mañana siguiente mientras yo, malhumorada, miraba fijamente por el parabrisas. Estaba falta de sueño y eso sólo aumentaba la irritación que me provocaba mi encierro.**

— **Esta noche saldremos a Olympia o algo así —me prometió—. Será divertido, ¿te parece...?**

Bella arqueó las cejas.

— **¿Por qué no me encierras en el sótano y te dejas de paños calientes? —le sugerí.**

 **Alice torció el gesto.**

— **Va a pedirme que le devuelva el Porsche por no hacer un buen trabajo. Se suponía que debías pasártelo bien.**

"Descuida él debería conocerme lo necesario como para saber lo miserable que sería sin importar lo que haga" resopló Bella estaba vez siendo lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para hacer contacto visual con su esposo. ¡Estúpido deslumbrante vampiro!

— **No es culpa tuya —murmuré; en mi fuero interno, no podía creer que me sintiera culpable—. Te veré en el almuerzo.**

 **Anduve penosamente hasta clase de Lengua. Tenía garantizado que el día iba a ser insoportable sin la compañía de Edward. Permanecí enfurruñada durante la primera clase, bien consciente de que mi actitud no ayudaba en nada.**

 **Cuando sonó la campana, me levanté sin mucho entusiasmo. Mike me esperaba a la salida, el tiempo que mantenía abierta la puerta.**

— **¿Se va Edward de excursión este fin de semana? —me preguntó con afabilidad mientras caminábamos bajo un fino chirimiri.**

— **Sí.**

— **¿Te apetece hacer algo esta noche?**

"¿Tan tonto es este tipo?" preguntó Sam.

"¿Todavía preguntas?" inquirió Jacob a su vez sarcásticamente.

 **¿Cómo era posible que aún albergara esperanzas?**

— **Imposible, tengo una fiesta de pijamas —refunfuñé. Me dedicó una mirada extraña mientras ponderaba mi estado de ánimo.**

— **¿Quiénes vais a...?**

 **Detrás de nosotros, un motor bramó con fuerza en algún punto del aparcamiento. Todos cuantos estaban en la acera se volvieron para observar con incredulidad cómo una estruendosa moto negra llegaba hasta el límite de la zona asfaltada sin aminorar el runrún del motor.**

 **Jacob me urgió con los brazos.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza asombrado.

Edward fulminó con la mirada al lobo.

"¿Era mucho pedir que le llevaras un casco?"

La expresión divertida de Charlie se convirtió rápidamente en una enojada.

— **¡Corre, Bella! —gritó por encima del rugido del motor.**

 **Me quedé allí clavada durante un instante antes de comprender.**

 **Miré a Mike de inmediato y supe que sólo tenía unos segundos.**

 **¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de ir Alice para refrenarme en público?**

— **Di que me he sentido mal repentinamente y me he ido a casa, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije a Mike, con la voz llena de repentino entusiasmo.**

— **Vale —murmuró él.**

Charlie musitó algo incoherente.

 **Le pellizqué la mejilla y le dije a voz en grito mientras me alejaba a la carrera:**

— **Gracias, Mike. ¡Te debo una!**

Emmett sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza "Cuidado no le quieres dar al chico un ataque de corazón"

 **Jacob aceleró la moto sin dejar de sonreír. Salté a la parte posterior del asiento, rodeé su cintura con los brazos y me aferré con fuerza.**

 **Atisbé de refilón a Alice, petrificada en la entrada de la cafetería, con los ojos chispeando de furia y los labios fruncidos, dejando entrever los dientes.**

 **Le dirigí una mirada de súplica.**

Alice sacudió la cabeza preguntando si su hermana sabría que ese pequeño gesto la había salvado del relajo de presenciar una pelea a muerte entre dos criaturas míticas.

 **A continuación, salimos disparados sobre el asfalto tan deprisa que tuve la impresión de que me dejaba atrás el estómago.**

— **¡Agárrate fuerte! —gritó Jacob.**

 **Escondí el rostro en su espalda mientras él dirigía la moto hacia la carretera. Sabía que aminoraría la velocidad en cuanto llegásemos a la orilla del territorio Quileute. Lo único que debía hacer hasta ese momento era no soltarme. Rogué en silencio para que Alice no nos siguiera y que a Charlie no se le ocurriera pasar a verme...**

"No sé cuál sería peor" dijeron.

 **Fue muy evidente el momento en que llegamos a zona segura. La motocicleta redujo la velocidad y Jacob se enderezó y aulló entre risas. Abrí los ojos.**

— **Lo logramos —gritó—. Como fuga de la cárcel no está mal, ¿A qué no?**

— **Bien pensado, Jake.**

— **Me acordé de tus palabras. Esa sanguijuela psíquica era incapaz de predecir lo que yo iba a hacer. Me alegra que no pensara esto o de lo contrario no te hubiera dejado venir al instituto.**

"En realidad tampoco hubiese podido pensar en ello hasta el último minuto" indicó Alice molesta "Si no hubiese visto el futuro de Bella desaparecer"

"Ups" sonrió Jacob "Qué bien que no lo sabía si no hubiese sido más difícil controlar mis pensamientos"

— **No se me pasó por la cabeza.**

 **Lanzó una carcajada triunfal.**

— **¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?**

 **Respondí con otra risa.**

 **¡Cualquier cosa!**

 **¡Qué estupendo era ser libre!**

Edward hizo una mueca.

"Ese es el final del capítulo" indicó Jasper "¿Quieres leer ahora?" dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana.

"Ok" accedió Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que tomaba el libro.

"Espera" dijo Seth "¿Comida?"

Todos rieron ante la expresión del joven lobo.

"¿Qué tal después del siguiente capítulo?" ofreció Esme "Hasta entonces prepararé algo.

Seth sonrió de oreja a oreja "Suena excelente"


	9. Capítulo 8

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **GENLO**

 **Terminamos yendo una vez más a la playa, donde vagabundeamos sin rumbo fijo. Jacob no cabía en sí de satisfacción por haber urdido mi fuga.**

"Casi siempre está así" intervino Billy "Supongo que es algo a lo cual te acostumbras"

"Estaría ofendido pero sé que es cierto" admitió Jacob son una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— **¿Crees que vendrán a buscarte? —preguntó. Parecía esperanzado.**

— **No —estaba segura de eso—. Aunque esta noche se van a poner como fieras.**

 **El eligió una piedra y la lanzó. El canto rebotó sobre la cresta de las olas.**

— **En ese caso no regreses —sugirió de nuevo.**

— **A Charlie le encantaría —repuse con sarcasmo.**

— **Apuesto a que no le importaría.**

"Creo que le importaría un poquito" indicó Emmett al ver la mueca en la cara de Charlie.

"Solo un poquito" concedió éste.

Él confiaba en Jacob pero no sabía que pasaba por la mente del chico mientras hacía esa oferta.

 **No contesté. Lo más probable es que Jacob estuviera en lo cierto y eso me hizo apretar los dientes con rabia. La manifiesta preferencia de Charlie por mis amigos Quileute era improcedente. Me pregunté si opinaría lo mismo en caso de saber que la elección era en realidad entre vampiros y hombres lobo.**

Bella tosió para hacerse notar.

Charlie solo le dedicó una practicada mirada de ignorancia "¿Qué?"

— **Bueno, ¿y cuál es el último escándalo de la manada? —pregunté con desenfado.**

 **Jacob resbaló al detenerse en seco y me miró fijamente con asombro hasta hacerme desviar la vista.**

"¿Así que sí hay un escándalo?" murmuró Rosalie "Eres buena en eso Bella"

Jacob casi se atraganta pensando en lo que pasaría después en el libro. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Charlie estaría furioso.

— **¿Qué pasa? Sólo era una broma.**

— **Ah.**

 **Miró hacia otro lado. Esperé a que reanudara la caminata, pero parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos.**

— **¿Hay algún escándalo? —quise saber. Mi amigo rio entre dientes de nuevo.**

 **A veces se me olvida cómo es el no tener a todo el mundo metido en mi cabeza la mayoría del tiempo y poder reservar en ella un lugar privado y tranquilo para mí.**

"¿Entonces por qué estabas tan sorprendido cuando mencioné un escándalo?" preguntó Bella.

Jacob se limitó a encogerse de hombros a manera de respuesta.

 **Caminamos en silencio a lo largo de la rocosa playa durante unos minutos hasta que al final pregunté:**

— **Bueno, ¿de qué se trata eso que saben cuantos tienes a tu alrededor?**

 **Él vaciló un segundo, como si no estuviera seguro de cuánto iba a contarme. Luego, suspiró y dijo:**

— **Quil está imprimado,**

"¡Oh!" exclamó Bella dándose cuenta de la conversación que tendrían.

Sabía que debería estar preocupada por la posible reacción de su adre pero decidió compensar el hecho de que no podía arrancar la cabeza de Jacob de su lugar y se divertiría con esta escena.

 **y ya es el tercero, por lo que los demás empezamos a estar preocupados. Quizá sea un fenómeno más común de lo que dicen las historias.**

 **Puso cara de pocos amigos y se volvió hacia mí para observarme. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, sin hablar, con las cejas fruncidas en gesto de concentración.**

— **¿Qué miras? —pregunté, cohibida.**

 **Él suspiró.**

— **Nada.**

Edward arqueó las cejas.

Jacob se ruborizó sabiendo que le vampiro no necesitaba poderes especiales para saber las intenciones de Jacob ene le momento.

 **Jacob echó a andar de nuevo y, como quien no quiere la cosa, alargó el brazo y me tomó de la mano. Caminamos callados entre las rocas.**

 **Pensé en la imagen que debíamos de tener al caminar juntos de la mano, la de una pareja, sin duda, y me pregunté si no tendría que oponerme,**

Bella hizo una mueca ahora deseando haber sido más tajante al respecto.

Por eso es que Jacob aún había pensado que ella estaba interesada considerando que seguía mandado señales inseguras.

 **pero siempre había sido así entre nosotros y no existía razón alguna por la que cambiarlo ahora.**

— **¿Por qué es un escándalo la imprimación de Quil? —pregunté cuando tuve la impresión de que no iba a contarme nada más—. ¿Acaso porque es el miembro más joven de la manada?**

— **Eso no tiene nada que ver.**

— **Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?**

— **Es otra de nuestras leyendas. Me pregunto cuándo dejar de sorprendernos que todas sean ciertas.**

"¿Eso estaba en las leyendas?" inquirió Edward sorprendido.

"No en detalles" musitó Jacob mirando aterrorizado en dirección a Charlie sin poder evitarlo "Hablaba más de los diferentes aspectos de la imprimación y que significaría para los involucrados, específicamente el lobo"

— **¿Me lo vas a contar o he de adivinarlo?**

— **No lo acertarías jamás. Verás, como sabes, Quil no se ha incorporado a la manada hasta hace poco tiempo, por lo que no había pasado por el hogar de Emily.**

— **¿Quil también está imprimado de Emily? —pregunté jadeando.**

— **¡No! Te digo que no lo vas a adivinar. Emily tenía dos sobrinas que estaban de visita y... Quil conoció a Claire.**

"¿La pequeña?" preguntó Charlie confundido "¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?"

"Buena pregunta, pasemos a la siguiente" sugirió Jacob rápidamente.

"Tengo una" dijo Carlisle al rescate del lobo "¿Es técnicamente posible para dos lobos imprimarse de la misma persona?"

"Si lo es, jamás ha pasado antes" respondió Jacob aliviado por la distracción "Pero no lo creo. La imprimación es un lazo de dos almas completamente sincronizadas la una con la otra, completándose de una forma que es imposible de imaginar a menos que lo hayas experimentado. Y como ningún par de personas, o lobos en este caso, son iguales tomaría diferentes personas para complementarlos"

"Suena lógico" admitió Carlisle satisfecho.

— **¿Y Emily no quiere que su sobrina salga con un licántropo? ¡Menuda hipocresía! —solté.**

 **Pese a todo, comprendía por qué ella de entre toda su gente era de ese parecer. Volví a pensar en las enormes cicatrices que le afeaban el rostro y se extendían brazo derecho abajo. Sam había perdido el control una sola vez mientras estaba demasiado cerca de ella, pero no hizo falta más. Yo había visto el dolor en los ojos de Sam cada vez que miraba las heridas infligidas a Emily. Me resultaba perfectamente comprensible que ella deseara proteger a su sobrina de ese peligro.**

"Tal vez" accedió Emily "Pero sabiendo lo que verdaderamente significa la imprimación es lo mejor que le podría desear a alguien"

"Espera un minuto" interrumpió Charlie con los ojos abiertos como platos "¿De qué hablan? Estoy tratando de pensar en una solución que no suena completamente pervertida y me estoy quedando corto"

Emily se removió en su asiento incómoda "Acerca de eso..." comenzó ella mirando desesperada en dirección a Bella. Sabía que la chica no dudaría en arrancarle la cabeza si le daba un ataque de corazón a su padre por su causa.

"No es nada parecido" explicó Bella preguntándose cómo rayos terminó ella como protectora de los lobos "Has visto cómo funciona el amor para los lobos. Dudo que podrían ser capaces de soportarse a sí mismos si le hacen algún daño al objeto de su imprimación"

"Exacto" aseguró Emily "Es algo bueno" añadió mirando a Charlie sin querer darle una impresión equivocada "No es que me impresionó la idea al principio cuando me enteré de lo de Claire" añadió ella para sí.

Edward le sonrió un poco.

— **¿Quieres hacer el favor de no intentar adivinarlo? Vas desencaminada. A ella no le preocupa esa parte, es sólo que, bueno, es un poco pronto.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir con «un poco pronto»?**

 **Jacob entrecerró los ojos y me evaluó con la mirada.**

— **Procura no erigirte en juez, ¿vale?**

"Es algo difícil no serlo" corto Charlie aunque pensaba que la advertencia no era apara él.

"No es tan malo" le aseguró Seth con suavidad.

Hizo una mueca pensando en Jacob y cómo no le gustaría ver la reacción de Charlie cuando se entere lo de Nessie "Me refiero que incluso nosotros nos asustamos un poco al principio, y ni decir el mismo Quil pero mirándolo desde su perspectiva… lo único que quiere es que la niña sea feliz y esté segura"

 **Asentí con cautela.**

— **Claire tiene dos años —me dijo Jacob.**

 **Comenzó a chispear. Parpadeé con fuerza cuando las gotas de lluvia me golpetearon en el rostro.**

 **Jacob aguardó en silencio. No llevaba chaqueta, como de costumbre, y el chaparrón dejó un reguero de motas oscuras en su camiseta negra y su pelo enmarañado empezó a gotear. Mantuvo el gesto inexpresivo mientras me miraba.**

— **Quil está imprimado... ¿con... una niña... de dos años? repuse cuando al fin fui capaz de hablar.**

"Sí, esa es una buena forma de resumirlo" rio Seth ignorando la expresión indignada de Bella y la confusión en el rostro de Nessie mientras trataba de adivinar qué era lo mal que le veía su madre.

— **Sucede —se encogió de hombros. Luego se agachó para tomar otra roca y lanzarla con fuerza a las aguas de la bahía—. O eso dicen las leyendas.**

— **Pero es un bebé —protesté. Me miró con gesto de sombrío regocijo.**

— **Quil no va a envejecer más —me recordó con un tono algo mordaz—. Sólo ha de ser paciente durante unas décadas.**

"Bueno" dijo Charlie "No suena tan malo si lo dice así. De no ser por el hecho…"

"¿que ya está pendiente de todos sus pasos?" ofreció Edward con una pequeña extraña sonrisa en el rostro "Entiendo por qué sería un problema"

— **Yo... No sé qué decir.**

 **Intenté no ser crítica con todas mis fuerzas, pero lo cierto es que estaba aterrada. Hasta ahora, nada de lo relacionado con los licántropos me había molestado desde que averigüé que no tenían nada que ver con los crímenes que yo les achacaba.**

— **Estás haciendo juicios de valor —me acusó—. Lo leo en tu cara.**

— **Perdón —repuse entre dientes—, pero me parece absolutamente repulsivo.**

"Sí" musitó Charlie sin saber por qué le molestaba tanto. Tal vez tenga algo que ver con la vocecita en su mente que le advertía e las cosas que necesitaba saber, y de las que no.

Nessie frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de discutir con su abuelo.

Bella discretamente se adelantando poniendo su mano en la boca de su hija y evitando más inconvenientes.

— **No es así. Te equivocas de cabo a rabo —de pronto, Jacob salió en defensa de su amigo con vehemencia—. He visto lo que sientes a través de sus ojos. No hay nada romántico en todo esto, no para Quil, aún no —respiró hondo, frustrado—. ¡Qué difícil es describirlo! La verdad es que no se parece al amor a primera vista, sino que más bien tiene que ver con movimientos gravitatorios. Cuando tú la ves, ya no es la tierra quien te sostiene, sino ella, que pasa a ser lo único que importa. Harías y serías cualquier cosa por ella, te convertirías en lo que ella necesitara, ya sea su protector, su amante, su amigo o su hermano.**

Nessie asintió con la cabeza y removió la mano de su madre de su boca.

"No ahora" le susurró Bella al oído antes de dejarla.

Nessie rápidamente palmeó la mejilla de su madre para darle a entender que entendía. Aún no comprendía que le molestaba tanto a Charlie pero sabía que era mejor no preocuparlo más.

 **»Quil será el mejor y más tierno de los hermanos mayores que haya tenido un niño. No habrá criatura en este mundo más protegida que esa niñita.**

"Puede sr bastante bueno" dijo Charlie antes de hacer otra mueca "Pero no sé si la madre de Claire lo vea así´"

Jacob se removió incómodo en su asiento antes de mirar hacia Bella quien le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En verdad estaban más molesta con el asunto de lo que dejaba notar, especialmente en frente de su hija.

 **Luego, cuando crezca, ella necesitará un amigo. El será un camarada más comprensivo, digno de confianza y responsable que cualquier otro que ella pueda conocer. Después, cuando sea adulta, serán tan felices como Emily y Sam.**

 **Una extraña nota de amargura aceró su voz al final, cuando habló de Sam.**

"El combo completo" comentó Leah frunciendo los labios.

A pesar de que el tema de la imprimación aún le dolía había aprendido hace tiempo que el ser sarcástico lo hacía más llevadero que insultar a cualquiera que se atreviera a mencionarlo. Y no hacía que nadie le de miradas de pena y tristeza.

— **¿Y Claire no tiene alternativa?**

"¿Quién la tiene en el amor?" sonrió Esme "Es una belleza y el dolor de enamorarse"

— **Por supuesto, pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿por qué no iba a elegirle a él? Quil va a ser su compañero perfecto, y es como si lo hubieran creado sólo para ella.**

 **Anduvimos callados durante un momento hasta que me detuve para arrojar una piedra al océano, pero me quedé muy corta, faltaron varios metros para que cayera en las aguas. Jacob se burló de mí.**

— **No todos podemos tener una fuerza sobrenatural —mascullé.**

 **Él suspiró.**

— **¿Cuándo crees que te va a suceder a ti? —pregunté bajito.**

— **Jamás —replicó de inmediato con voz monocorde.**

Muchas personas resoplaron al respecto.

— **No es algo que esté bajo tu control, ¿verdad?**

 **Se mantuvo callado durante unos minutos. Sin darnos cuenta, ambos paseamos más despacio, sin apenas avanzar.**

— **Y tú crees que si aún no la has visto es que no existe, ¿verdad? —le pregunté con escepticismo—.**

Jacob rio ante la verdad que nadie sabía en ese instante.

 **Jacob, apenas has visto mundo, incluso menos que yo.**

— **Cierto —repuso en voz baja; observó mi rostro con ojos penetrantes—, pero no voy a ver a nadie, Bella, salvo a ti, incluso cuando cierro los ojos e intento concentrarme en otra persona. Pregúntale a Quil o a Embry. Eso les vuelve locos.**

Esa confesión causó diferentes reacciones entre los presentes.

Mientras Bella se veía incómoda Nessie se veía molesta y Emmett era casi incapaz de reírse ante la ironía.

 **Miré rápidamente a las rocas.**

 **Ya no deambulábamos por la playa. No se oía nada más que el batir de las olas en la orilla, cuyo rugido ahogaba incluso el soniquete de la lluvia.**

— **Quizá convenga que vuelva a casa —susurré.**

— **¡No! —protestó, sorprendido por aquel final.**

 **Alcé los ojos para mirarle. Los suyos estaban llenos de ansiedad. Tienes todo el día libre, ¿no? El chupasangre aún no va a volver a casa.**

 **Le fulminé con la mirada.**

— **No pretendía ofender —se apresuró a añadir.**

Todos resoplaron.

"Claro" rio Alice.

— **Sí, tengo todo el día, pero Jake...**

 **Me tomó una mano y se disculpó:**

— **Disculpa. No volveré a comportarme así. Seré sólo Jacob.**

"Te refieres a que, ¿si hay una diferencia?" preguntó Seth.

Jacob suspiró. "Tal vez. Me refiero a que no siempre pensaba así de Bella. Al menos no estaba obsesionado. No aún" añadió él entre dientes.

 **Suspiré.**

— **Pero si es eso lo que piensas...**

— **No te preocupes por mí —insistió mientras sonreía con una alegría excesiva y premeditada—. Sé lo que me traigo entre manos. Sólo dime si te ofendo...**

— **No sé...**

— **Venga, Bella. Regresemos a casa y cojamos las motos. Tienes que montar con regularidad para mantenerte a tono.**

"¿Por qué me caes bien?" masculló Charlie fulminando con la mirada al lobo.

Jacob hizo una mueca, sabía que las cosas se pondrían peores para él en ese capítulo.

— **En realidad, me parece que me lo han prohibido...**

— **¿Quién? ¿Charlie o el chupa... él?**

— **Los dos.**

"Técnicamente nunca te prohibí que montaras una motocicleta" indicó Edward "Claro que no quería que anduvieras con perros así que igual no importaba"

 **Jacob esbozó una enorme sonrisa, mi sonrisa, y de pronto apareció el Jacob que tanto echaba en falta, risueño y afectuoso.**

 **No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.**

 **La llovizna aminoró hasta convertirse en niebla.**

— **No se lo voy a decir a nadie —me prometió.**

— **Excepto a todos y cada uno de tus amigos.**

Emmett resopló.

 **Negó solemnemente con la cabeza y alzó la mano derecha.**

— **Prometo no pensar en ello.**

 **Me eché a reír.**

— **Diremos que me he tropezado si me hago daño, ¿vale?**

— **Como tú digas.**

 **Condujimos las motos a los caminos de la parte posterior de La Push hasta que la lluvia los hizo impracticables y Jacob insistió en que iba a cambiar de fase como no comiera algo pronto. Billy me recibió con absoluta normalidad cuando llegamos a la casa, como si mi repentina aparición no implicara nada más que mi deseo de pasar el día con un amigo.**

"Bueno, no lo hacía" indicó Billy sonriendo.

 **Nos fuimos al garaje después de comer los bocadillos que preparó Jacob y le ayudé a limpiar las motos. No había estado allí en meses, desde el regreso de Edward, pero no parecía importar. Sólo era otra tarde en la cochera.**

— **Me encanta —comenté mientras él sacaba un par de refrescos calientes de la bolsa de comestibles—. Echaba de menos este sitio.**

 **Él sonrió al tiempo que miraba las junturas de las planchas de plástico del tejado.**

— **Sí, te entiendo perfectamente. Tiene toda la magnificencia del Taj Mahal sin los inconvenientes ni los gastos de viajar a la India.**

— **Por el pequeño Taj Mahal de Washington —brindé, sosteniendo en alto mi lata.**

Todos rieron.

Edward hizo una mueca sabiendo por qué Bella extrañaría ese lugar.

 **Él entrechocó la suya con la mía.**

— **¿Recuerdas el pasado San Valentín? Creo que fue la última vez que estuviste aquí, la última vez, cuando las cosas aún eran... normales.**

 **Me carcajeé.**

 **Por supuesto que me acuerdo. Cambié toda una vida de servidumbre por una caja de dulces de San Valentín. No es algo que pudiera olvidar fácilmente. Sus risas se unieron a las mías.**

— **Eso está bien. Um. Servidumbre. Tendré que pensar en algo bueno —**

"Cierto" rio Jacob "Me había olvidado por completo de eso"

Bella puso los ojos en banco "Cocino para ti casi todos los días. ¿Qué más quieres?"

Jacob lo pensó un momento "Galletas" decidió al fin "Eso sería bueno"

"Yo te haré galletas" le prometió Nessie mirando de reojo a su madre quien tuvo que contener una carcajada.

"Hmm" sonrió Jacob.

 **luego, suspiró—. Parece que han pasado años. Otra era. Una más feliz.**

 **No pude mostrarme de acuerdo, ya que ahora vivía un momento muy dulce,**

Jasper se veía confundido "¿En serio?"

Bella rio "Tal vez no aún"

 **pero me sorprendía comprender cuántas cosas echaba de menos de mis días de oscuridad. Miré fijamente el bosque oscuro a través de la abertura. Llovía de nuevo, pero sentada junto a Jacob en el garaje se estaba bien. Me acarició la mano con los dedos y dijo:**

— **Las cosas han cambiado de verdad.**

— **Sí —admití; entonces, alargué la mano y palmeé la rueda trasera de mi moto—. Antes Charlie y yo nos llevábamos mejor —**

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco. Como si no amara a su hija con su vida a pesar de cuánto podía irritarlo o preocuparlo. Además no era con Bella con quien estaba molesto.

 **me mordí el labio—. Espero que Billy no le diga nada de lo de hoy...**

"Creo que a Charlie no le hubiese molestado "rio Seth.

"Sí me hubiese molestado" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño "Especialmente si me enero de esas malditas motocicletas"

"Tienes razón" rio Bella habiendo olvidado momentáneamente cuando Charlie se había enterado de sus actividades en La Push.

— **No lo hará. No se pone de los nervios, como le ocurre a Charlie. Eh, no me he disculpado oficialmente por haberme chivado y haberle dicho a tu padre lo de la moto. Desearía no haberlo hecho.**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco.**

— **También yo.**

Emmett resopló.

— **Lo siento mucho, de veras.**

 **Me miró expectante. La maraña de pelo negro húmedo se pegaba a su rostro suplicante y lo cubría por todas partes.**

— **Bueno, vale, te perdono.**

"Eres demasiado agradable" bromeó Rosalie.

Bella dejó escapar un largo y dramático suspiro "Lo sé, y no es fácil ser tan linda"

— **¡Gracias, Bella!**

 **Nos sonreímos el uno al otro durante un instante, y luego su expresión volvió a ensombrecerse.**

— **¿Sabes?, ese día, cuando te llevé la moto, quería preguntarle algo —dijo hablando muy despacio—, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco me apetecía hacerlo.**

Jasper arqueó las cejas "¿Me atrevo a preguntar?"

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

 **Permanecí inmóvil, una medida preventiva, un hábito adquirido de Edward.**

Los vampiros rieron.

— **¿Mostrabas esa resolución porque estabas enfadada conmigo o ibas totalmente en serio? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

 **Aunque estaba segura de saber a qué se refería, le contesté, igualmente en susurros.**

— **¿Sobre qué?**

 **Él me miró con fijeza.**

— **Ya sabes. Cuando dijiste que no era de mi incumbencia si él te mordía —se encogió de forma visible al pronunciar el final de la frase.**

"Bueno ella tenía razón" indicó Rosalie "No es nada de tu incumbencia"

"Sí lo era" discutió Nessie "Mami era su mejor amiga y él temía que lo odiara"

Ese comentario se ganó unas miradas sorprendidas y un silencio.

"¿Eso pensabas?" susurró Bella en una pregunta.

Algunas cosas que habían sucedido de repente tenían sentido.

Jacob hizo una mueca "Tomábamos lo de enemigos mortales muy en serio. Es nuestro instinto odiar vampiro y viceversa. No quería que me odiaras y peor aún que sea al revés"

— **Jake...**

 **Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y fui incapaz de terminar siquiera. Él cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.**

— **¿Hablabas en serio?**

 **Tembló levemente. Permaneció con los párpados cerrados.**

— **Sí —susurré.**

 **Jacob espiró muy despacio.**

— **Supongo que ya lo sabía.**

 **Le miré a la cara, a la espera de que abriera los ojos.**

"¿No acabas de decir que te portarías mejor?" preguntó Emmett.

Jacob hizo una mueca "Acaba de descubrir que Bella me perdonaría acerca de casi cualquier cosa"

— **¿Eres consciente de lo que eso va a significar? —inquirió de pronto—. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes qué va a ocurrir si rompen el tratado?**

— **Nos iremos antes —repuse con voz queda.**

 **Vi en lo más hondo de sus ojos la ira y el dolor cuando abrió los párpados.**

— **No hay un límite geográfico para el tratado, Bella. Nuestros tatarabuelos sólo acordaron mantener la paz porque los Cullen juraron que eran diferentes, que no ponían en peligro a los humanos. El tratado no tiene sentido y ellos son igual al resto de los vampiros si vuelven a sus costumbres. Una vez establecido esto, y cuando volvamos a encontrarlos...**

"No hubiesen podido regresar más" dijo Sam haciendo una mueca.

— **Pero ¿no habéis roto ya el tratado? —pregunté, agarrándome a un clavo ardiendo—. ¿No formaba parte del acuerdo que no le diríais a la gente lo de los vampiros? Tú me lo revelaste. ¿No es eso quebrantar el tratado?**

 **A Jacob no le gustó que se lo recordase. El dolor de sus ojos se recrudeció hasta convertirse en animosidad.**

 **Sí, no respeté el tratado cuando no creía en él, y estoy seguro de que los has puesto al tanto, pero eso no les concede una ventaja ni nada parecido. Un error no justifica otro. Si no les gusta mi conducta, sólo les queda una opción, la misma que tendremos nosotros cuando ellos rompan el acuerdo: atacar, comenzar la guerra.**

"¿Te da eso el derecho de hacer lo que te dé la gana solo porque sabes que no querríamos pelear?" siseó Rosalie "Que buen tratado que hicimos" dijo ella con sarcasmo.

"Cálmate Rose" suspiró Carlisle "Ya pasamos esto, incluso antes de hacer el tratado"

Billy le miró sorprendido "¿En serio?"

"Sí" respondió Rosalie "Pero Carlisle insistió que ustedes tampoco querían una pelea así que no habría problemas. Nunca esperamos que fueran tan idiotas al respecto"

Los lobos se vieron avergonzados.

 **Lo presentaba de un modo tal que el enfrentamiento parecía inevitable. Me estremecí.**

— **No tiene por qué terminar así, Jake.**

— **Va a ser así.**

 **Rechinó los dientes.**

 **El silencio subsiguiente a esa afirmación fue ostensible.**

— **¿No me perdonarás nunca, Jacob? —susurré. Deseé haberle mordido la lengua en cuanto solté la frase. No quería oír la repuesta.**

— **Tú dejarás de ser Bella —me contestó—. Mi amiga no va a estar. No habrá nadie a quien perdonar.**

Charlie frunció los labios "Jacob…"

"Lo sé" interrumpió Jacob rápidamente, molesto "¿Soy todo un idiota en este libro, verdad?"

"Bastante" dijo Bella tratando de olvidar los sentimientos que esas palabras cunas vez causaron"

"Pero pensaba como te dije" trató de explicar Jacob "Me preocupaba que tu cambio haría que por instinto te odie y que no te vería como Bella nunca más… Y temía que como vampiro lo que quisieras de mí no fuera más que una comida"

"Diablos, no" se estremeció Bella "Tal vez beba de animales pero tengo estándares. Tú apestas amigo"

— **Eso parece un «no» —susurré.**

 **Nos encaramos el uno con el otro durante un momento interminable.**

— **Entonces, ¿es esto una despedida, Jake?**

 **Él parpadeó a toda velocidad y la sorpresa consumió la fiereza de su expresión.**

— **¿Por qué? Aún nos quedan unos pocos años. ¿No podemos ser amigos hasta que se acabe el tiempo?**

"Oh" dijo Carlisle sintiendo simpatía por el chuico "Tú no sabías de… ¿los planes más inminentes de Bella?"

Jacob hizo una mueca "No es algo de lo cual nos gustaba hablar"

"Pero sabías de los Vulturi" indicó Alice "Y de Victoria"

— **¿Años? No, Jake, nada de años —sacudí la cabeza y solté una carcajada forzada—. Sería más apropiado hablar de semanas.**

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos "Eso no es una buena idea"

Por primera vez Jacob parecía concordar "¿Tú crees?" preguntó con sarcasmo y molesto por sí mismo.

 **No preví su reacción.**

 **Se puso en pie de repente y resonó un fuerte reventón cuando la lata de refresco estalló en su mano. El líquido salió volando por todas partes, poniéndome perdida, como si me hubieran rociado con una manguera.**

— **¡Jake! —empecé a quejarme, pero guardé silencio en cuanto me di cuenta de que todo su cuerpo se estremecía de ira.**

 **Me lanzó una mirada enloquecida al tiempo que resonaba un gruñido en su pecho.**

Charlie se quedó petrificado.

"No me lastimó" le aseguró Bella en voz baja. _No físicamente al menos._

 **Me quedé allí petrificada, demasiado atónita para ser capaz de moverme.**

 **Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba más y más deprisa hasta que dio la impresión de que vibraba. El contorno de su figura se desdibujó...**

 **...y entonces, Jacob apretó los dientes y cesó el gruñido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse y el temblor aminoró hasta que sólo le temblaron las manos.**

Nessie sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. Sabía que Jacob no lastimaría a su mama´. Él la amaba… aunque no sabía por qué eso la ponía tan incómoda.

— **Semanas —repitió él con voz apagada.**

 **Era incapaz de responderle. Continuaba inmóvil.**

 **Abrió los ojos, en los que se leía más que rabia.**

— **¡Te va a convertir en una mugrienta chupasangres en cuestión de unas pocas semanas! —habló entre dientes.**

"Guau, pudiste ser civilizado por casi como dos minutos. Estoy impresionado" rio Seth.

"Los siento peor fue todo una bomba" gruñó Jacob.

 **Estaba demasiado aturdida para sentirme ofendida por sus palabras, de modo que me limité a asentir en silencio. Su tez adquirió un tinte verdoso por debajo de su habitual tono rojizo.**

"Atractivo" resopló Rosalie.

 **Por supuesto que sí, Jake —susurré después de un largo minuto de silencio—. Él tiene diecisiete y cada día me acerco más a los diecinueve. Además, ¿qué sentido tiene esperar? Él es todo cuanto amo. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?**

 **Yo lo había planteado como una cuestión puramente retórica.**

— **Cualquier cosa, cualquier otra cosa —sus palabras chasquearon como las colas de un látigo—. Sería mejor que murieras. Yo lo preferiría.**

Hubo un momento de ominoso silencio mientras todos repetían la frase en su mente, preguntándose si habían escuchado bien.

Eso era imposible.

Seth gruñó "¡No lo hiciste Jake!"

"Por favor. NO digas nada" suspiró Jacob.

 **Retrocedí como si me hubiera abofeteado. De hecho, dolía más que si así hubiera sido. Entonces, cuando la aflicción me traspasó de parte a parte, estalló en llamas mi propio genio.**

— **Quizá tengas suerte —repliqué sombría mientras me alejaba dando tumbos—. Quizá me atropelle un camión de vuelta a casa.**

 **Agarré la moto y la empujé al exterior, bajo la lluvia. Jacob no se movió cuando pasé a su lado. Me subí al ciclomotor en cuanto llegué al sendero enlodado y lo encendí de una patada. La rueda trasera lanzó un surtidor de barro hacia el garaje. Deseé que le diera.**

 **Me calé hasta los huesos mientras conducía a toda prisa sobre la resbaladiza carretera hacia la casa de los Cullen. Sentía como si el viento congelara las gotas de lluvia sobre mi piel y antes de que hubiera recorrido la mitad del camino estaba castañeteando los dientes.**

 **Las motos eran poco prácticas para Washington. Iba a vender aquel trasto a la primera oportunidad.**

Charlie asintió "Me alegro que concordemos"

"Sí, pero Bella aún no la ha vendido" rio Emmett.

Bella se encogió de hombros "Si hay algo que he aprendido con Jake es que cuando no puedes deshacerte de las apariencias y no puede correr, las motocicletas son la forma más rápidas de movilizarte"

Jasper sonrió "Definitivamente"

"Concordaría pero no" dijo Alice haciendo una mueca "Toda esa lluvia y lodo ensucian ropa perfectamente buena"

 **Empujé el ciclomotor al interior del enorme garaje de los Cullen, donde no me sorprendió encontrar a Alice esperándome encaramada al capó de su Porsche. Alice acarició la reluciente pintura amarilla.**

— **Aún no he tenido ocasión de conducirlo.**

 **Suspiró.**

— **Perdona —conseguí soltar entre el castañeo de dientes.**

Edward sacudió la aceza riendo "No deberías dejar que te haga sentir culpable. Yo no se lo hubiese quitado, ella lo sabía"

Bella hizo una mueca "Me pudiste haber dicho eso antes"

Edward sonrió "Oh, pero tú necesitabas sentirte culpable en ese instante"

Bella el pegó el brazo mientras él reía por lo bajo.

— **Me parece que te vendría bien una ducha caliente —dijo de forma brusca mientras se incorporaba de un pequeño salto.**

— **Sí.**

 **Ella frunció la boca y estudió mi rostro con cuidado.**

— **¿Quieres hablar de ello?**

— **No.**

 **Ella cabeceó en señal de asentimiento, pero sus ojos relucían de curiosidad.**

— **¿Te apetece ir a Olympia esta noche?**

— **La verdad es que no. ¿Puedo marcharme a casa? —reaccionó con una mueca—.**

"No quería dar explicaciones a Charlie" suspiró Alice "Y peor a Edward"

"Pero no iba a regresar a La Push" dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño confundida.

"Bueno ese no era el punto" dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco "No si Victoria decidía hacerte una rápida visita a tu cuarto"

"¿Ah?"

Alice sacudió la cabeza despacio con tristeza "Bella" suspiró ella "Puede que Edward tenga un grave problema de desorden obsesivo compulsivo pero ni siquiera él iría por todo ese problema por un ataque de celos. Estaba preocupado de que tú estuvieras en algún lugar donde no podríamos llegar a ti lo suficientemente rápido si alguien hacía una decisión apresurada"

"¿Y no me lo dijeron por qué?" dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

"Te refieres a que, ¿hubieses escuchado?" resopló Alice "Hubieses pensado que estábamos paranoicos o celosos. Lo cual no estaba lejos de la verdad pero aún no facilitaba las cosas para nosotros"

 **No importa, Alice. Me quedaré si eso va a facilitarte las cosas.**

— **Gracias.**

 **Ese día me acosté temprano y volví a acurrucarme en el sofá de Edward.**

 **Aún era de noche cuando me desperté. Estaba grogui, pero sabía que todavía no había amanecido. Cerré los ojos y me estiré, rodando de lado. Necesité unos momentos antes de comprender que habría debido caerme de bruces con aquel movimiento, y que, por el contrario, estaba mucho más cómoda.**

Charlie sonrió aliviado "así que finalmente estás en la cama" dijo antes de fruncir el ceño y pensar en el doble significado de sus palabras"

Bella rio ante la expresión en el rostro de su padre.

 **Retrocedí en un intento de ver a mi alrededor. La oscuridad era mayor que la del día anterior. Las nubes eran demasiado espesa para que la luna las traspasara.**

— **Lo siento —murmuró él tan bajito que su voz parecía formar parte de las sombras—. No pretendía despertarte.**

 **Me tensé a la espera de un estallido de furia por su parte y por la mía, pero no hubo más que la paz y la quietud de la oscuridad de su habitación. Casi podía deleitarme con la dulzura del reencuentro en el aire, una fragancia diferente a la del aroma de su aliento. El vacío de nuestra separación dejaba su propio regusto amargo, algo de lo que no me percataba hasta que se había alejado.**

 **Np saltaron chispas en el espacio que nos separaba. La quietud era pacífica, no como la calma previa a la tempestad, sino como una noche clara a la que no le había alcanzado el menor atisbo la tormenta.**

 **Me daba igual que debiera estar enfadada con él. No me preocupaba que tuviera que estar enojada con todos. Extendí los brazos hacia delante, hallé sus manos en la penumbra y me acerqué a Edward, cuyos brazos me rodearon y me acunaron contra su pecho. Mis labios buscaron a tientas los suyos por la garganta y el mentón hasta alcanzar al fin su objetivo.**

 **Me besó con dulzura durante unos segundos y luego rio entre.**

— **Venía preparado para soportar una ira que empequeñecería a la de los osos pardos, y ¿con qué me encuentro? Debería haber hacerte rabiar más a menudo.**

Jacob sacudió "Y se supone que yo soy el bastardo manipulador?" Yo nunca le hubiese dicho algo así a Bella cuando se supone que debería estar enojada conmigo"

Edward sonrió "La ventajas de ser yo"

— **Dame un minuto a que me prepare —bromeé mientras le besaba de nuevo.**

— **Esperaré todo lo que quieras —susurraron sus labios mientras, rozaban los míos y hundía sus dedos en mi cabello. Mi respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más irregular.**

— **Quizá por la mañana.**

— **Lo que tú digas.**

— **Bienvenido a casa —le dije mientras sus fríos labios me besaban debajo de la mandíbula—. Me alegra que hayas vuelto.**

— **Eso es estupendo.**

— **Um —coincidí mientras apretaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.**

 **Su mano descubrió una curva alrededor de mi codo y descendió despacio por mi brazo y las costillas para luego recorrer mi cintura y avanzar por mi pierna hasta la rodilla, donde se detuvo, y enroscó la mano en torno a mi pantorrilla.**

Charlie hizo un ruidito de asco.

 **Contuve el aliento. Edward jamás se permitía llegar tan lejos. A pesar de la gelidez de sus manos, me sentí repentinamente acalorada. Su boca se acercó al hueco de la base de mi cuello.**

— **No es por atraer tu cólera antes de tiempo —murmuró—-, pero ¿te importaría decirme qué tiene de malo esta cama para que la rechaces?**

 **Antes de que pudiera responder, antes incluso de que fuera capaz, de concentrarme lo suficiente para encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, Edward rodó hacia un lado y me puso encima de él. Sostuvo mi rostro con las manos y lo orientó hacia arriba de modo que mi cuello quedara al alcance de su boca. Mi respiración aumentó de volumen de un modo casi embarazoso, pero no me preocupaba avergonzarme,**

Charlie estaba completamente rojo para el final de esa oración. Parte de él deseaba no escuchar mientras la otra deseaba saber que tan lejos habían llegado.

— **¿Qué le pasa a la cama? —volvió a preguntar—. Me parece estupenda.**

"Por supuesto" rio Seth.

Edward se veía casi tan incómodo como Charlie, pero las memorias lo hacían algo risueño.

Jasper hizo un pequeño ruido.

— **Es innecesaria —me las arreglé para contestar.**

 **Mis labios perfilaron el contorno de su boca antes de que retirase mi rostro del suyo y rodara sobre sí mismo, esta vez más despacio, para luego cernirse sobre mí, y lo hizo con cuidado para evitar que yo no tuviera que soportar ni un gramo de su peso, pero podía sentir la presión de su frío cuerpo marmóreo contra el mío. El corazón me latía con tal fuerza que apenas oí su amortiguada risa.**

— **Eso es una cuestión discutible —discrepó—. Sería difícil hacer esto encima de un sofá.**

"¡Argh!" musitó Charlie incompresiblemente.

"Para papá" masculló Bella.

 **Recorrió el reborde de mis labios con su lengua, fría como el hielo.**

 **La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi respiración se volvía entrecortada y poco profunda.**

— **¿Has cambiado de idea? —pregunté jadeando.**

 **Tal vez había reconsiderado todas sus medidas de precaución.**

"Incluso si no lo había hecho ese era el mejor momento para hacer la pregunta" dijo Rosalie casualmente con una sonrisa divertida.

Bella le sonrió a su hermana.

 **Quizás aquella cama tenía más significados de los que yo había previsto. El corazón me dolía con cada palpitación mientras aguardaba su réplica.**

 **Edward suspiró al tiempo que giraba sobre un lado; los dos nos quedamos descansando sobre nuestros costados.**

— **No seas ridícula, Bella —repuso con fuerte tono de desaprobación. Era obvio que había comprendido a qué me refería—. Sólo intentaba ilustrarte acerca de los beneficios de una cama que tan poco parece gustarte. No te dejes llevar.**

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Hipócrita" tosió Emmett.

— **Demasiado tarde —murmuré—, y me encanta la cama —agregué.**

— **Bien —distinguí una nota de alegría mientras me besaba la frente—. También a mí.**

— **Pero me parece innecesaria —proseguí—. ¿Qué sentido tiene si no vamos a llegar hasta el final?**

"¿Esto, dormir?" ofreció Emily.

 **Suspiró de nuevo.**

— **Por enésima vez, Bella, es demasiado arriesgado.**

Charlie se removió en su asiento.

— **Me gusta el peligro —insistí.**

— **Lo sé.**

 **Había un punto de hosquedad en su voz y comprendí que debía de haber visto la moto en el garaje.**

— **Yo diré qué es peligroso —me apresuré a decir antes de que pudiera abordar otro tema de discusión—; un día de estos voy a sufrir una combustión espontánea y la culpa vas a tenerla sólo tú.**

 **Comenzó a empujarme hasta que me alejó.**

— **¿Qué haces? —protesté mientras me aferraba a él.**

— **Protegerte de la combustión espontánea. Si no puedes soportarlo...**

— **Sabré manejarlo —insistí.**

"Excepto cuando combustionas" musitaron.

 **Permitió que me arrastrara hasta el círculo de sus brazos.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "¿En serio Bella, son todos los chicos de tu vida tan manipulativos?"

Bella suspiró "Así parece"

— **Lamento haberte dado la impresión equivocada —dijo No pretendo hacerte desdichada. Eso no está bien.**

— **En realidad, esto está fenomenal.**

 **Respiró hondo.**

— **¿No estás cansada? Debería dejarte para que duermas.**

— **No, no lo estoy. No me importa que me vuelvas a dar la impresión equivocada.**

 _¿En serio mi hija está tratando de seducir a este chico?_ Pensó Charlie.

— **Puede que sea una mala idea. No eres la única que puede dejarse llevar.**

— **Sí lo soy —me quejé.**

Edward sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

 **Edward rio entre dientes.**

— **No tienes ni idea, Bella. Tampoco ayuda mucho que estés tan ávida de socavar mi autocontrol.**

— **No voy a pedirte perdón por eso.**

— **¿Puedo disculparme yo?**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Estabas enfadada conmigo, ¿no te acuerdas?**

— **Ah, eso.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

— **Lo siento. Me equivoqué. Resulta más fácil tener una perspectiva adecuada cuando te tengo a salvo aquí —aumentó la presión de sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo—. Me salgo un poco de mis casillas cuando te dejo.**

Emmett resopló "¿Un poco?"

 **No creo que vuelva a irme tan lejos. No merece la pena.**

 **Sonreí.**

— **¿No localizaste a ningún puma?**

— **De hecho, sí, pero aun así, la ansiedad no compensa. Lamento que Alice te haya retenido como rehén. Fue una mala idea.**

— **Sí —coincidí.**

— **No lo volveré a hacer.**

— **De acuerdo —acepté su disculpa sin problemas, pues ya le había perdonado—, pero las fiestas de pijamas tienen sus ventajas… —me aovillé más cerca de él y besé la hendidura de su clavícula—. Tú puedes raptarme siempre que quieras.**

"Bella… creo que tu padre está algo verde" notó Sue preocupada.

"No te preocupes" le aseguró Carlisle "Ya pasará"

— **Um —suspiró—. Quizá te tome la palabra.**

— **Entonces, ¿ahora me toca a mí?**

— **¿A ti? —inquirió, confuso.**

— **Mi turno para disculparme.**

— **¿Por qué tienes que excusarte?**

— **¿No estás enfadado conmigo? —pregunté sin comprender.**

— **No.**

 **Parecía que lo decía en serio.**

 **Fruncí las cejas.**

— **¿No has hablado con Alice al venir a casa?**

— **Sí, ¿por qué...?**

Jacob resopló "¿Te encanta molestarla verdad?2

Edward rio "Siempre"

— **¿Vas a quitarle el Porsche?**

— **Claro que no. Era un regalo.**

 **Me habría gustado verle las facciones. A juzgar por el sonido de su voz, parecía que le había insultado.**

— **¿No quieres saber qué hice? —le pregunté mientras empezaba a quedarme desconcertada por su aparente falta de preocupación.**

"¿No lo sabe ya?"

 **Noté su encogimiento de hombros.**

— **Siempre me interesa todo cuanto haces, pero no tienes por qué contármelo a menos que lo desees.**

— **Pero fui a La Push.**

— **Estoy al tanto.**

— **Y me escapé del instituto.**

— **También lo sé.**

 **Miré hacia el lugar de procedencia de su voz mientras recorría sus rasgos con las yemas de los dedos en un intento de comprender su estado de ánimo.**

— **¿De dónde sale tanta tolerancia? —inquirí.**

Edward hizo una mueca. Sabía que eso no era normal en él pero el obvio shock de la reacción de Bella le hizo cambiar de opinión.

 **Edward suspiró.**

— **He decidido que tienes razón. Antes, mi problema tenía más que ver con mi... prejuicio contra los licántropos que con cualquier otra cosa.**

"Ni siquiera puedes decir celos" rio Emmett.

"Tengo que agradecerles por esto" rio Edward "Mis hermanaos me hicieron llegar a un… entendimiento" le explicó a Bella "Aparentemente tenía mucha suerte de que fueras tan paciente conmigo y que cualquiera hubiese recibido semanas en el sillón si trataban algo parecido"

 **Voy a intentar ser más razonable y confiar en tu sensatez. Si tú dices que es seguro, entonces te creeré.**

— **¡Vaya!**

Edward hizo otra mueca. En verdad había deseado que Bella no esté tan sorprendida.

— **Y lo más importante..., no estoy dispuesto a que esto sea un obstáculo entre nosotros.**

 **Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos, plenamente satisfecha.**

— **Bueno —murmuró como quien no quería la cosa—, ¿tenías planes para volver pronto a La Push?**

 **No le contesté. La pregunta trajo a mi recuerdo las palabras Jacob y sentí una tirantez en la garganta. El malinterpretó mi silencio y la rigidez de mi cuerpo.**

— **Es sólo para que yo pueda hacer mis propios planes —se apresuró a añadir—. No quiero que te sientas obligada a anticipar tu regreso porque estoy aquí sentado, esperándote.**

"Aun así lo hubieses hecho" dijo Emmett.

Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— **No —contesté con una voz que me resultó extraña—, no tengo previsto volver.**

— **Ah. Por mí no lo hagas.**

"¿Un poco egoísta, eh?" bromeó Seth.

Edward no parecía divertido "Bueno si hubiese sabido lo que Jacob le había dicho se me hubiese hecho más difícil ser comprensible con toda la situación"

"Excepto que él trataba de convencer a Bella de que permaneciera humana" indicó Leah.

Edward suspiró "Verdad"

— **Me da la sensación de que he dejado de ser bienvenida allí —susurré.**

— **¿Has atropellado a algún gato? —preguntó medio en broma.**

Muchas personas resoplaron

"Piensas mucho de mí si crees que eso es lo peor que puedo hacer" rio Bella.

"No tú, tu monstruoso carro" respondió Edward.

 **Sabía que no quería sonsacarme, pero noté una gran curiosidad en sus palabras.**

— **No —tomé aliento y murmuré atropelladamente la explicación—: Pensé que Jacob había comprendido... No creí que le sorprendiera —Edward aguardó callado mientras yo vacilaba—. El no esperaba que sucediera... tan pronto.**

— **Ah, ya —repuso Edward en voz baja.**

— **Dijo que prefería verme muerta —se me quebró la voz al decir la última palabra.**

 **Edward se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos instantes hasta consolar su reacción; fuera cual fuera, no quería que yo la viera.**

 **Luego, me apretó suavemente contra su pecho.**

— **Cuánto lo siento.**

— **Pensé que te alegrarías —murmuré.**

— **¿Alegrarme de que alguien te haya herido? —susurró con los labios cerca de mi pelo—. No creo que eso vaya a alegrarme nunca, Bella.**

Jacob arqueó las cejas. A pesar d eso él había esperado que Edward estuviera al menos algo satisfecho con su metida de pata pero sus palabras parecían sinceras.

 **Suspiré y me relajé al tiempo que me acomodaba a su figura de piedra, pero él estaba inmóvil, tenso.**

— **¿Qué ocurre? —inquirí.**

— **Nada.**

— **Puedes decírmelo.**

 **Se mantuvo callado durante cerca de un minuto.**

— **Quizá te enfades.**

— **Aun así, quiero saberlo.**

 **Suspiró.**

— **Podría matarle, y lo digo en serio, por haberte dicho eso. Quiero hacerlo.**

 **Reí con poco entusiasmo.**

— **Es estupendo que tengas tanto dominio de ti mismo.**

— **Podría fallar —su tono era pensativo.**

"Edward" reprimió Esme aunque sonaba ligeramente divertida "No puedes amenazar de muerte a la gente"

"Lo… ¿siento?"

— **Si tu fuerza de voluntad va a flaquear, se me ocurre otro objetivo mejor —me estiré e intenté levantarme para besarle. Sus brazos me sujetaron con más fuerza y me frenaron. Suspiró.**

— **¿He de ser siempre yo el único sensato?**

 **Sonreí en la oscuridad.**

— **No. Deja a mi cargo el tema de la responsabilidad durante unos minutos, o mejor, unas horas.**

— **Buenas noches, Bella.**

Charlie gruñó. Ahora que pensaba en ello hubiese preferido que Edward hubiese sido el alocado y Bella la responsable.

— **Espera, deseo preguntarte una cosa más.**

— **¿De qué se trata?**

— **Hablé con Rosalie ayer por la noche...**

 **Él volvió a envararse.**

— **Sí, ella pensaba en eso a mi llegada. Te dio mucho en que pensar, ¿a que sí?**

 **Su voz reflejaba ansiedad. Comprendí que él creía que yo quería hablar acerca de las razones que Rosalie me había dado para continuar siendo humana. Sin embargo, a mí me interesaba hablar de algo mucho más apremiante.**

— **Me habló un poco del tiempo en que tu familia vivió en Denali.**

Los vampiros rieron mientras los lobos y humanos se veían confundidos.

"Ya entiendo" rio Rosalie "lo siento Bella no quise darte una mala impresión"

 **Se produjo un breve receso. Aquel comienzo le pilló desprevenido.**

— **¿Ah, sí?**

— **Mencionó algo sobre un grupo de vampiresas... y tú —**

Renesmee hizo una mueca. Le agradaban las Denali pero eso no era algo de lo que quería hablar.

 **Edward no me contestó a pesar de que esperé un buen rato—. No te preocupes —proseguí cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable—, ella me aseguró que no habías demostrado preferencia por ninguna, pero, ya sabes, me preguntaba si alguna de ellas lo hizo, o sea, si manifestó alguna preferencia hacia ti —él siguió callado—.**

"Uh oh" rio Charlie casi sintiéndose mal por él. Estaba en una posición bastante incómoda.

 **¿Quién fue? —pregunté; intentando mantener un tono despreocupado, pero sin lograrlo de todo—. ¿O hubo más de una?**

"Oh incómoda" rio Seth.

 **No se produjo respuesta alguna. Me habría gustado verle la cara para intentar averiguar el significado de aquel mutismo.**

— **Alice me lo dirá —afirmé—. Voy a preguntárselo ahora mismo.**

 **Me sujetó con más fuerza y fui incapaz de moverme ni un centímetro.**

— **Es tarde —dijo. Había una nota nueva en su voz, quizás un poco de nervios y también algo de vergüenza—. Además, creo que Alice ha salido...**

 **Es algo malo —aventuré—, algo realmente malo, ¿verdad? Comencé a aterrarme. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando me imaginé a la guapísima rival inmortal que nunca antes había imaginado tener.**

Emmett puso os ojos en blanco "Solo díselo-. Ahora se pone paranoica"

"¿Decirle qué? "Preguntó Billy curioso.

Emmett se encogió de hombros "Que no había nada que decir"

— **Cálmate, Bella —me pidió mientras me besaba la punta de nariz—. No seas ridícula.**

— **¿Lo soy? Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices nada?**

— **Porque no hay nada que decir. Lo estás sacando todo de quicio.**

— **¿Cuál de ellas fue? —insistí.**

 **Él suspiró.**

— **Tanya expresó un pequeño interés y yo le hice saber de modo muy cortés y caballeresco que no le correspondía. Fin de la historia.**

— **Dime una cosa... —intenté mantener la voz lo más sosegada posible—, ¿qué aspecto tiene?**

Esme rio "No debes preocuparte. Tanya puede ver el modo de modo diferente pero tiene un sentido de moralidad. Nunca iría tras el chico de otra"

"Lo sé ahora" rio Bella "Desafortunadamente Edward se ponía todo incómodo cuando trataba de explicar"

Billy enarcó las cejas "¿Nos estamos perdiendo de algo?"

"Nada importante" dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros "Tanya y sus hermanas tiene menos… límites en lo que respecta su decisión con los hombres que muchas perronas no considerarían apropiado"

— **Como el resto de nosotros: tez clara, ojos dorados... —se apresuró a responder.**

— **...y, por supuesto, es extraordinariamente guapa. Noté cómo se encogía de hombros.**

— **Supongo que sí, a ojos de los mortales —contestó con apatía—, aunque, ¿sabes qué?**

— **¿Qué? —pregunté enfurruñada.**

 **Acercó los labios a mi oído y exhaló su frío aliento antes de contestar.**

— **Las prefiero morenas.**

Rosalie rio. Desde hace tiempo había sido una broma privada entre ellos pero no estaba dispuesta a explicarle eso a nadie.

— **Eso significa que ella es rubia.**

— **Tiene el cabello de un color rubio rojizo. No es mi tipo para nada.**

 **Le estuve dando vueltas durante un rato. Intenté concentrarme mientras recorría mi cuello con los labios una y otra vez. Durante el tercer trayecto, por fin, hablé.**

— **Supongo que entonces está bien —decidí.**

— **Um —susurró cerca mi piel—. Eres aún más adorable cuando te pones celosa. Es sorprendentemente agradable.**

"Que es completamente diferente de lo que se puede decir de tus tendencias celosas" rio Emmett.

 **Torcí el gesto en la oscuridad.**

— **Es tarde —repitió. Su murmullo parecía casi un canturreo. Su voz era suave como la seda—. Duerme, Bella mía. Que tengas dulces sueños. Tú eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón. Siempre seré tuyo. Duerme, mi único amor.**

 **Comenzó a tararear mi nana y supe que era cuestión de tiempo que sucumbiera, por lo que cerré los ojos y me acurruqué junto a su pecho.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Rosalie cerrando el libro.

"¿Comida?" preguntó Seth estirándose.

"Comida" accedieron los demás.


	10. Capítulo 9

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **OBJETIVO**

"¡Oh vamos!" se quejó Seth mientras Alice tiraba su rey por tercera vez consecutiva "De la forma en que lo describe Bella pensé que iba a ser lago como una batalla de ingenio o algo parecido pero esto" dijo él indicando el tablero de ajedrez entre Alice y Edward "ni tomó un minuto"

Alice le fulminó con la mirada claramente perturbada con su mala suerte en el juego "Es tu culpa" musitó ella "Ustedes siguen removiéndose en sus asientos y creando sombras en mi visión. ¡No me puedo concentrar!"

"Claro que no" Edward. Tenía una gran sospecha de que el enojo de Alice se debía a que no estaba acostumbrada a perder y pero aún enfrente de tal audiencia. No es que se lo iba a decir claro "¿Alguien más quiere jugar?"

"A mí me gustaría" ofreció Sam mirando hacia los demás "Si alguien se atreve a competir contra mis destrezas superiores"

Jasper sonrió "Jugamos"

-o-

"Y pensaste que sería una buena idea… ¿por qué?" preguntó Leah mirando confundida a su acompañante. Rosalie rio un poco recostándose en el porche "No lo hice. Es como le dije a Bella ene l libro. ÉL era quien yo quería y a pesar de todo lo que le digo a Bella de lo malo de su decisión no estoy segura de que no hubiese deseado cambiar a Emmett incluso si no hubiese estado muriendo. Si eso es lo que él hubiese querido por supuesto"

Leah se permitió una pequeña sonrisa "Estoy segura que sí. Es como… ya sabes como la imprimación"

La vampira rubia arqueó las cejas "La idea de la imprimación no te agrada mucho, ¿verdad?"

Leah se encogió de hombros

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rosalie.

"Ni estoy segura" admitió la loba "Creo que es la falta de control. Qué si me imprimo de… no ´se ¿Mike el idiota?"

Rosalie resopló "Bueno allí te entendería"

"Podría ser peor" musitó Leah "Podría ser alguien con esposa e hijos. O alguien horrible. O" de repente su voz se hizo muy baja "O nadie en absoluto"

Rosalie no respondió.

"¡Chicas!" gritó Jacob desde la puerta "¿Quieren ver cómo le patean el trasero a Sam?"

Las dos mujeres se miraron un momento antes de entrar rápidamente.

"¿Ya están todos?" preguntó Emmett después "Es mi turno"

 **Alice me dejó en casa a la mañana siguiente para seguir con la farsa de la fiesta de pijamas. No iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera Edward, que oficialmente regresaba de su excursión.**

Charlie resopló.

 **Empezaba a estar hasta el gorro de tantos fingimientos. No iba a echar de menos aquella parte de mi vida humana.**

"Ya… no te creeré nada de lo que me digas" murmuró Charlie.

Bella le correspondió con una sonrisa angelical.

 **Charlie echó un vistazo a través de la ventana de la fachada cuando me oyó cerrar con fuerza la puerta del coche. Saludó con los brazos a Alice y luego se dirigió a la entrada para recibirme.**

— **¿Te has divertido? —inquirió mi padre.**

— **Sí, ha estado bien, ha sido... muy de chicas.**

"Una forma segura de asegurarte que Charlie no pregunte nada" rio Billy. Charlie le hizo una mueca recordando la incomodidad del capítulo anterior. De verdad deseaba que eso no se hiciera constante. El libro no parecía quedarse corto en detalles.

 **Metí mis cosas dentro de la casa y las dejé todas al pie de la escalera para dirigirme a la cocina en busca de un tentempié.**

— **Tienes un mensaje —me avisó Charlie, detrás de mí.**

 **El bloc de notas del teléfono estaba sobre la encimera de la cocina, apoyado en una cacerola a fin de que se viera fácilmente.**

 **«Te ha telefoneado Jacob», había escrito Charlie.**

 **Me contó que no pretendía decir lo que dijo y que lo lamentaba mucho. Quiere que le llames. Sé amable y dale un respiro. Parecía alterado.**

Charlie hizo una mueca mirando la expresión culpable de Jacob "Supongo que he sido mensajero del villano todo ese tiempo"

"Oh, no tienes idea" musitó Bella.

 **Hice un mohín. Era infrecuente que mi padre expresara su opinión acerca de mis mensajes.**

"¿Los siento? ofreció él.

 **Jacob podía estar agitado, pero saldría adelante. No quería hablar con él. Lo último que había sabido es que las llamadas del otro lado no eran bien recibidas. Si Jacob me quería muerta, sería mejor que se fuera acostumbrando al silencio.**

Leah abrió y cerró la boca varias veces "Guau. Simplemente sorprendente"

Bella la miró confundida "¿Qué?"

"Nada" rio Leah "Es que me hubiese encantado que se lo hubiese dicho a la cara. Hubiese pagado para ver eso"

 **Perdí el apetito, di media vuelta y me fui a guardar mis bártulos.**

— **¿No vas a llamar a Jacob? —inquinó Charlie, que me observaba recogerlos apoyado en la pared del cuarto de estar.**

— **No.**

 **Empecé a subir las escaleras.**

— **Esa no es forma de comportarse, Bella —me sermoneó—. El perdón es sagrado.**

"NO creo que nadie debe recodarle eso a Bella" indicó Emmett "Ella perdonaba muy fácilmente a todo el mundo"

"Cierto" admitió Charlie "Por eso se me hizo difícil entender por qué estaba tan molesta con Jake" Debí haber sabido que lo que sea que haya hecho debió de haber sido muy doloroso para ella.

— **Métete en tus asuntos —murmuré lo bastante bajo para que no pudiera oírme.**

 **Sabía que se estaba amontonando la ropa sucia, por lo que después de cepillarme los dientes y guardar la pasta dentífrica, eché mis prendas al cesto de la ropa y deshice la cama de mi padre. Amontoné sus sábanas en lo alto de las escaleras y fui a por las mías.**

 **Me detuve junto a la cama y ladeé la cabeza.**

 **¿Dónde estaba mi almohada?**

"¿Qué?" repitió Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

Se había preguntado por qué algo tan mundano y poco importante había sido incluido en el libro peor ahora comenzaba a preocuparse.

 **Me giré en círculo, recorriendo la estancia con la vista, sin descubrir ni rastro de ella. Fue entonces cuando me percaté del excesivo orden que reinaba en mi habitación. ¿Acaso no estaba mi sudadera gris arrugada al pie de cama? Y habría jurado que había dejado un par de calcetines sucios detrás de la mecedora, junto a la blusa roja que me había probado hacía dos días antes de decidir que era demasiado elegante para ir al instituto y dejarla encima del brazo de la mecedora. Di otra vuelta alrededor. El cesto de la ropa no estaba vacío, pero tampoco lleno a rebosar, tal y como yo creía.**

 **¿Habría lavado la ropa Charlie? No le pegaba nada.**

"Definitivamente no" musitó Charlie entrecerrando los ojos. Había sido policía bastante tiempo como para saber que algo estaba mal. Pero el silencio del reto del grupo no le daba mayor conocimiento. De todos solo Nessie se veía realmente confundida pero no muy preocupada.

— **¿Has empezado a hacer la colada?**

 **Esto…, no —contestó a voz en grito. Parecía avergonzado—. ¿Querías que la hiciera?**

— **No, me encargo yo. ¿Has buscado algo en mi cuarto?**

— **No, ¿por qué?**

— **No encuentro... una camiseta...**

— **N i siquiera he entrado.**

 **Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Alice había entrado en busca de mi pijama. No me había dado cuenta de que se había llevado mi almohada, probablemente porque había evitado la cama. Daba impresión de que había ido limpiando mientras pasaba. Me avergoncé de mi desorden.**

Alice sacudió la cabeza riendo "Sé que no siempre lo demuestro pero si tengo algo de respeto por tu privacidad"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Parecía lo más lógico la momento"

 **Esa blusa roja no estaba sucia, de modo que me encaminé al cesto de la ropa para sacarla.**

 **Esperaba encontrarla en la parte de arriba del montón, pero no se hallaba allí. Rebusqué toda la pila sin localizarla. Sabía que me estaba poniendo paranoica, pero todo apuntaba a que había perdido una prenda, quizás incluso más de una. En el cesto no había ni la mitad de la ropa que tendría que haber.**

"¿Así que robaron tu ropa sucia?" murmuró. Seth en voz baja. Sabía que la situación era bastante seria pero no podía evitar ante la ironía de ello.

"Algo así" dijo Bella riendo y tratando de ocultar la sonrosa cuando notó que Charlie miraba a Nessie quien a su vez dirigía su mirada entre su madre y Seth.

 **Deshice la cama, tomé las sábanas y me dirigí al armario del lavadero, cogiendo las de Charlie al pasar. La lavadora estaba vacía. Revisé la secadora, aún con la esperanza de encontrar una carga de ropa lavada por obra y gracia de Alice. No había nada. Puse cara de pocos amigos, perpleja.**

— **¿Has encontrado lo que estabas buscando? —preguntó mi padre a gritos.**

— **Todavía no.**

 **Volví escaleras arriba para registrar debajo de la cama, donde no había más que pelusas. Comencé a rebuscar en mi tocador. Quizá lo había dejado allí y luego lo había olvidado.**

Charlie frunció el ceño notando que Bella se estaba preocupando por la camiseta más de lo que debería. Definitivamente era importante si se incluía detalladamente en el libro.

— **Llaman a la puerta —me informó Charlie desde el sofá cuando pasé dando saltitos.**

— **Voy, no te vayas a herniar, papá.**

 **Abrí la puerta con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.**

 **Edward tenía dilatados sus dorados ojos, bufaba por la nariz fruncía los labios, dejando los dientes al descubierto.**

Charlie se paralizó.

Los demás humanos se vieron extrañados sin saber que esperar.

Los lobos por otro lado si parecían entender la mirada de Edward.

— **¿Edward? —mi voz se agudizó a causa de la sorpresa cuando entendí el significado de su expresión—. ¿Qué pa... ?**

— **Concédeme dos segundos —puso un dedo en mis labios y agregó en voz baja—: No te muevas.**

 **Permanecí inmóvil en el umbral y él... desapareció. Se movió a tal velocidad que mi padre ni siquiera le vio pasar.**

 **Estuvo de vuelta antes de que lograra recobrar la compostura y contar hasta dos. Me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y me condujo enseguida a la cocina. Recorrió la habitación rápidamente con la mirada y me sostuvo contra su cuerpo como si me estuviera protegiendo de algo. Eché un vistazo al sofá. Charlie nos ignoraba de forma intencionada.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza "Siempre me pierdo de la diversión"

"Considérate suertudo por ello" resopló Billy. De lo que sea que se trate eso, y Billy tenía ya una idea, no era nada bueno.

— **Alguien ha estado aquí —me dijo al oído después de haberme conducido al fondo de la cocina. Hablaba con voz forzada. Era difícil oírle por encima del centrifugado de la lavadora.**

— **Te juro que ningún licántropo... —empecé a decir.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "No es mi problema a quien invites a tu casa. Al menos no cuando es algo ya de hace días"

"Al menos que sean invitados indeseados" suspiró Bella recordando el pánico que sintió cuando hizo la conexión entre su ropa perdida y los neófitos de Seattle.

La expresión de Edward era dura "Exacto"

Charlie entrecerró los ojos "¿No hablamos de los lobos aquí, verdad?"

Edward hizo una mueca "No puedo creer que lo diga, pero desafortunadamente no"

— **No es uno de ellos —me interrumpió de inmediato al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—, sino uno de los nuestros**

 **El tono de su voz dejaba claro que no se refería a un miembro de su familia.**

Los que no eran vampiros se miraron asustados. Aunque todos menos Charlie habían oído del asunto nadie sabía con certezaa lo que había sucedido en detalle.

 **La sangre me huyó del rostro.**

— **¿Victoria? —inquirí con voz entrecortada.**

— **No reconozco el aroma.**

— **Uno de los Vulturi —aventuré.**

— **Es muy probable.**

"¿Por qué los Vulturi se metieran con cosas de Bella?" musitó Seth. "Son buenos en lo que hacen, cualquiera esperaría algo de sutileza"

— **¿Cuándo?**

— **No hace mucho, esta mañana de madrugada, mientras Charlie dormía.**

Charlie se estremeció involuntariamente. Estaba más preocupado por Bella que por sí mismo pero la ideo de un vampiro tradicional en su casa sin el conocimiento de nadie era un poco escalofriante.

 **Por ese motivo creo que deben de ser ellos, y quienquiera que sea no le ha tocado, por lo que debían perseguir otro fin.**

— **Buscarme.**

 **No me contestó, mas su cuerpo estaba inmóvil como una estatua.**

— **¿Qué estáis cuchicheando vosotros dos ahí dentro? —preguntó mi padre con recelo mientras doblaba la esquina llevando un cuenco vacío de palomitas.**

"¿Qué pensabas?" inquirió Billy decidiendo divertirse un poco.

Charlie le dedicó una mueca "¿En serio quieres saber?"

 **Sentí un mareo. Un vampiro había venido a buscarme dentro de la casa mientras dormía allí mi padre. El pánico me abrumó hasta el punto de dejarme sin habla. Fui incapaz de responder. Sólo pude mirarle horrorizada.**

 **La expresión de Charlie cambió y de pronto esbozó una sonrisa.**

— **Si estáis teniendo una pelea..., bueno, no os voy a interrumpir.**

Bella gruñó "por supuesto"

"¿Por qué creíste que peleaban?" preguntó Seth confuso "No es como si estuviesen gritando enojados por algo"

Charlie se encogió de hombros "Bueno Bella estaba bastante incómoda y Edward estaba tenso y si añades los susurros solo pensé que había algo mal entre ellos.

"¿Y se supone que eso es algo bueno?" resopló Nessie.

Charlie rápidamente sacudió la cabeza "No, por supuesto que no"

"Pero dijiste…" comenzó a hablar Nessie antes de notar la expresión en la cara de su abuelo.

"Olvídalo" musitó ella desviando la mirada.

 **Sin dejar de sonreír, depositó el cuenco en el fregadero y se marchó de la estancia con aire despreocupado.**

— **Vámonos —me instó Edward con determinación.**

— **Pero..., ¿y Charlie?**

 **El miedo me atenazaba el pecho, dificultándome aún más la respiración.**

 **Él caviló durante unos segundos, y luego sacó el móvil.**

— **Emmett —dijo entre dientes. Comenzó a hablar tan deprisa que no pude distinguir las palabras. Terminó de hablar al medio minuto; luego, comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la salida.**

— **Emmett y Jasper están de camino —me informó al sentir mi resistencia—. Van a peinar los bosques. Tu padre estará a salvo.**

Billy se veía sorprendido "¿Lo tomaste bastante en serio, verdad?"

"Siempre" aseguró Edward con expresión decidida.

 **Entonces, demasiado aterrada para pensar con claridad, le dejé que me arrastrara junto a él.**

 **El gesto de suficiencia de Charlie se convirtió en una mueca de confusión cuando se encontraron nuestras miradas, pero Edward me sacó por la puerta antes de que papá lograra articular una palabra.**

Bella le dedicó una mueca a su padre mientras Nessie lo miraba con una expresión media confundida y media triste.

— **¿Adónde vamos? —no era capaz de hablar en voz alta ni aun cuando entramos en el coche.**

— **Vamos a hablar con Alice —me contestó con su volumen de voz normal, pero con un tono sombrío.**

— **¿Crees que ha podido ver algo?**

 **Entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo la vista fija en la carretera.**

— **Quizá.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Si hubiese visto algo, ¿crees que no te hubiese dicho?"

"No estaba seguro" admitió Edward "Estaba aún irritado contigo y pensé que no habrías querido molestarme más"

"De verdad que no quería molestarte pero eso es serio" respondió Alice "No te lo hubiese ocultado"

 **Nos estaban aguardando, alertados por la llamada de Edward. Andar por la casa era como caminar por un museo donde todos estaban quietos como estatuas en diferentes poses que reflejaban la tensión.**

— **¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Edward en cuanto traspasamos la puerta.**

 **Me sorprendió verle con los puños cerrados de ira. Fulminó con la mirada a Alice, que permaneció con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sujetos contra el pecho. Sólo movió los labios al responder:**

— **No tengo la menor idea. No vi nada.**

— **¿Cómo es eso posible? —bufó él.**

"Sí, ¿cómo es eso?" preguntó Charlie "NO es que te culpe ni nada Alice pero pensé que solo los lobos se salvaban de tu… um visión"

Alice le sonrió de manera extraña "Creo que el último libro demostró claramente que yo no soy infalible" le recordó ella gentilmente "Es posible perderse de mi vista pero es bastante complicado"

Charlie frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba correcto. ¿Cómo sabría un extraño cualquiera saber exactamente qué hacer? Edward hubiese reconocido a Victoria o cualquiera de los Vulturi. ¿Habían más miembros en esa familia con dones tan extraordinarios que suprimían los de Alice?

— **Edward —le llamé, en señal de reprobación. No me gustaba que se dirigiera a Alice de ese modo.**

 **Carlisle intervino con ademán tranquilizador.**

— **Su don no es una ciencia exacta, Edward.**

— **Estaba en la habitación de Bella. Quizá aún esté ahí, Alice, esperándola.**

— **Eso lo habría visto.**

 **El alzó los brazos, exasperado.**

— **¿De veras? ¿Estás segura?**

Edward hizo una mueca ante la dureza de sus propias palabras y miró arrepentido as u hermana.

Ella pretendió n verlo pero sonreía con satisfacción en su fuero interno.

— **Ya me tienes vigilando las decisiones de los Vulturi, el regreso de Victoria y todos y cada uno de los pasos de Bella —respondió Alice con frialdad—, ¿quieres añadir otra cosa? ¿Quieres que vele por Charlie? ¿O también he de atender la habitación de Bella, y la casa, y por qué no toda la calle? Edward, enseguida se me va escapar algo, se crearán fisuras si intento abarcarlo todo.**

"Suena bastante que hacer" dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño.

"No es tan malo" dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros "No tengo problemas concentrándome en varias cosas a la vez peor no puedo garantizar que lo sabré todo" dijo ella haciendo una mueca ay que sabía que aunque los lobos no habían dicho nada estaban tan molestos con ella como Edward.

— **Da la impresión de que eso ya ha sucedido —le espetó Edward.**

— **No había nada que ver porque ella jamás ha estado en peligro**

— **Si estabas vigilando lo que ocurre en Italia, ¿por qué no les has visto enviar...?**

— **Dudo que sean ellos —porfió Alice—. Lo habría visto.**

— **¿Quién más habría dejado vivo a Charlie? Me estremecí.**

— **No lo sé —admitió Alice.**

— **Muy útil.**

Billy frunció el ceño, por una vez en completo acuerdo con la sanguijuela. Iba a decir algo al respecto cunado notó la fulmínate mirada de Jasper y decidió reconsiderar su decisión anterior.

— **Para ya, Edward —le pedí con un hilo de voz.**

 **Se volvió hacia mí con el rostro aún lívido y los dientes apretados. Me lanzó una mirada envenenada, y luego, de pronto, espiró. Abrió los ojos y relajó la mandíbula.**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza lentamente suspirando "Hay que amar el efecto que ella tiene en ti"

"Hace el arduo trabajo de razonar con él más fácil, ¿verdad?" ofreció Esme dulcemente.

Edward medio les fulminó con la mirada.

— **Tienes razón, Bella. Lo siento —miró a Alice—. Perdóname. No está bien que haya descargado mi frustración en ti.**

— **Lo entiendo —le aseguró—. A mí tampoco me hace feliz esta situación.**

 **Edward respiró hondo.**

— **Vale, examinemos esto desde un punto de vista lógico. ¿Cuáles son las alternativas?**

Charlie frunció el ceño "SI no fueron los Vulturi… y sabemos que no fue Victoria. Entonces fue alguien más" dijo abriendo los ojos como platos la notarlo "¿De qué estaban hablando al principio del libro? ¿Los vampiros en Seattle?"

Bella gruñó de manera audible "¿Cómo es que lo descubre de una?" preguntó ella en voz baja "Nos tomó una eternidad verlo"

Edward rio "Supongo que es más fácil si tienes todos los detalles esenciales frente tuyo" indicó él "Supongo que la conversación de los neófitos no hubiese sido incluida en el libro si no estuviese directamente relacionada con los eventos futuros peor no había forma de que lo hubiese sabido antes"

"De cualquier forma fuiste tú la que hizo las conexiones no solo entre os neófitos y tu cuarto sino entre ellos y Victoria también" indicó Jasper "A veces ayuda tener otra perspectiva"

 **Todos parecieron relajarse al mismo tiempo. Alice se calmó y se reclinó contra el respaldo del sofá. Carlisle se acercó a ella con paso lento y la mirada ausente. Esme se sentó en el sofá y flexionó las piernas para ponerlas encima. Sólo Rosalie permaneció inmóvil y de espaldas a nosotros mientras miraba por el muro de cristal.**

 **Edward me arrastró hacia el sofá, donde me senté junto a Esme, que cambió de postura para rodearme con un brazo. Me apretó una mano con fuerza entre las suyas.**

— **¿Puede ser Victoria? —inquirió Carlisle.**

— **No. No conozco ese efluvio —Edward sacudió la cabeza—. Quizá sea un enviado de los Vulturi, alguien a quien no conocemos...**

"¿Cómo podría ser que un neófito no reaccionó ante la presencia de un humano?" preguntó Sam ya que después de haberlos visto en batalla le parecía algo improbable.

"Era una mayor" le respondió Edward "Con el que peleó Seth. Incluso así fue cuidadoso"

 **Ahora fue Alice quien meneó la cabeza.**

— **Aro aún no le ha pedido a nadie que la busque. Eso sí lo veré. Lo estoy esperando.**

 **Edward volvió la cabeza de inmediato.**

— **Vigilas una orden oficial.**

— **¿Crees que se trata de alguien actuando por cuenta propia? ¿Por qué?**

— **Quizá sea una idea de Cayo —sugirió Edward, con el rostro tenso de nuevo.**

— **O de Jane —apostilló Alice—. Ambos disponen de recursos para enviar a un desconocido...**

— **... y la motivación —Edward torció el gesto.**

Así que cualquiera de ellos hubiese podido enviar los… ¿cómo los llamaban? Neófitos. O alguien lo pudo haber hecho por ellos, Charlie moría por preguntárselo a su hija pero sabía que ella no le daría una repuesta concreta.

— **Aun así, carece de sentido —repuso Esme—. Alice habría visto a quienquiera que sea si pretendiera ir a por Bella. Él, o ella, no tiene intención de herirla; ni a ella ni a Charlie, de hecho.**

Charlie se relajó solo un poco.

 **Me encogí al oír el nombre de mi padre.**

— **Todo va a acabar bien, Bella —me aseguró Esme mientras me alisaba el cabello.**

— **Entonces, ¿qué propósito persigue? —meditó Carlisle en voz alta.**

— **¿Verificar si aún soy humana? —aventuré.**

— **Es una opción —repuso Carlisle.**

"pero los Vulturi no son del tipo que hacen revisiones mensuales, especialmente si hablamos de Jane y Cayo" indicó Jacob "Si ellos hubiesen sabido que Bella seguía humana nada los detenía de atacar"

"Solo que Bella no estaba allí" le recordó Jasper "Y sabían que estaríamos cerca de ella. Los Vulturi tampoco se toman esos riesgos"

 **Rosalie profirió un suspiro lo bastante fuerte como para que yo lo oyera. Continuaba inmóvil y con el rostro vuelto hacia la cocina con expectación. Por su parte, Edward parecía desanimado.**

"¿De qué era eso?" preguntó Sue.

Rosalie hizo una mueca "Quería que Bella se mantuviese humana pero a diferencia de otros" dijo ella dando una mirada a Jacob "La preferiría viva. Sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos, o al menos y teníamos una idea. El juego se hacía ´más difícil de momento"

 **En ese momento, Emmett atravesó la puerta de la cocina con Jasper pisándole los talones.**

— **Se marchó hace varias horas, demasiadas —anunció Emmett, decepcionado—. El rastro conducía al este y luego al sur. Desaparecía en un arcén donde le esperaba un coche.**

— **¡Qué mala suerte! —murmuró Edward—. Habría sido estupendo que se hubiera dirigido al oeste. Esos perros habrían sido útiles por una vez.**

Los perros compartieron sonrisas feroces.

"Los sentidos de supervivencia de Victoria han de haber estado funcionando" musitó Emmett lentamente decepcionado "Después de haberla perseguido esa vez ha de haber sido cuidado de mantenerse fuera del alcance de la reserva"

 **Esme me frotó el hombro al notar mis temblores.**

 **Jasper miró a Carlisle.**

— **Ninguno de nosotros le identificamos, pero toma —le tendió algo verde y arrugado que Carlisle sostuvo delante de su cara. Mientras cambiaba de manos, vi que se trataba de una fronda de helecho—. Quizá conozcas el olor.**

— **No, no me resulta familiar —repuso el interpelado—. No es nadie que yo recuerde.**

— **Quizá nos equivoquemos y se trate de una simple coincidencia... —**

Todos sacudieron la cabeza incluidos Charlie.

 **empezó Esme, pero se detuvo cuando vio las expresiones de incredulidad en los rostros de todos los demás—. No pretendo decir que sea casualidad el hecho de que un forastero elija visitar la casa de Bella al azar, pero sí que tal vez sea solamente un curioso. El lugar está impregnado por nuestras fragancias. ¿No se pudo preguntar qué nos arrastraba hasta allí?**

Billy lo consideró por un momento "Tiene sentido, más o menos" indicó él. "¿No era eso lo que atrajo a los nómadas en primer lugar? ¿Cómo estabas segura de que Bella y Charlie estaban seguros?"

"¿Por qué crees que Edward nos tenía prácticamente acosando a Bella?" cuestionó Emmett "Ni siquiera él es tan paranoico sin motivo"

— **En tal caso, si sólo era un fisgón, ¿por qué no se limitó a venir aquí? —inquirió Emmett.**

— **Tú lo harías —repuso Esme con una sonrisa de afecto—.**

Todos rieron.

 **La mayoría de nosotros no siempre actúa de forma directa. Nuestra familia es muy grande, él o ella podría asustarse, pero Charlie no ha resultado herido. No tiene por qué ser un enemigo.**

 **Un simple curioso. ¿Igual que James o Victoria? Al principio, sólo fueron unos cotillas. El simple recuerdo de Victoria me hizo estremecer, aunque en lo único que coincidían todos era en que no se trataba de ella. No en esta ocasión. Victoria se aferraba a su modelo obsesivo. Este invitado seguía otro patrón diferente; era otro, un forastero.**

 **De forma paulatina empezaba a darme cuenta de la mayor implicación de los vampiros en este mundo, superior a lo que había llegado a pensar. ¿Cuántas veces se cruzaban sus caminos con los de los ciudadanos normales, totalmente ajenos a la realidad?**

"No tantas" resopló Jasper "Al menos no es el norte. Todos es tu mala suerte hermanita"

"No sé si aliviarme o asustarme más" resopló Bella.

 **¿Cuántas muertes, calificadas como crímenes y accidentes, se debían a su sed? ¿Estaría muy concurrido aquel nuevo mundo cuando, al final, yo pasara a formar parte de él?**

"¿Un poco egocéntrica no crees?" rio Emmett.

Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Bella dijo "No importa cuántos vampiros hayan y ya que nadie lo ha hecho tal vez nosotros deberíamos pero creo que tu pequeña humilde persona cause tal desbalance en la población humana"

"No lo sé" sonrió Jasper sabiendo el impacto que tuvo Bella en el mundo vampiro a pesar de ser una neófita.

 **La perspectiva de mi nebuloso futuro me provocó un escalofrío en la espalda.**

 **Los Cullen ponderaron las palabras de Esme con diferentes expresiones. Tuve claro que Edward no aceptaba esa teoría y que Carlisle quería aceptarla a toda costa.**

"Todos queríamos" suspiró Alice "Pero sabíamos que las cosas no son así"

— **No lo veo así —Alice frunció los labios—. La sincronización fue demasiado precisa... El visitante se esforzó en no establecer contacto, casi como si supiera lo que yo iba a ver...**

— **Pudo tener otros motivos para evitar la comunicación —le recordó Esme.**

— **¿Importa quién sea en realidad? —pregunté—. ¿No basta la posibilidad de que alguien me esté buscando? No deberíamos esperar a la graduación.**

— **No, Bella —saltó Edward—. La cosa no pinta tan mal. Nos enteraremos si llegas a estar en verdadero peligro.**

— **Piensa en Charlie —me recordó Carlisle—. Imagina lo mucho que le afectaría tu desaparición.**

Charlie cerró sus ojos un momento.

— **¡Estoy pensando en él! ¡Él es quien me preocupa! ¿Qué habría sucedido si mi huésped de la pasada noche hubiera tenido sed? En cuanto estoy cerca de mi padre, él también se convierte en un objetivo. Si algo le ocurre, la culpa será mía y sólo mía.**

— **Ni mucho menos, Bella—intervino Esme, acariciándome el brazo de nuevo—. Y nada le va a suceder a Charlie. Debemos proceder con más cuidado, sólo eso.**

— **¿Con más cuidado? —repliqué, incrédula.**

"¿Tenías miedo de que te mantuvieran en una pequeña burbuja de ahora en adelante?" preguntó Jasper.

"No en verdad" rio Bella "Pero no sabía la forma de ser incluso más cuidadosos de lo que ya éramos"

— **Todo va a acabar bien —me aseguró Alice.**

 **Edward me estrechó la mano con fuerza. Al estudiar todos aquellos hermosos semblantes, uno por uno, supe que nada de lo que yo dijera iba a hacerles cambiar de idea.**

 **Hicimos en silencio el trayecto de vuelta a casa. Estaba frustrada. Continuaba siendo humana a pesar de que yo sabía que eso era un error.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "Si lo que tú sabías hubiese sido el factor decisivo hubiese sido vampiro desde antes de irnos de Phoenix"

"Parecía buena idea al momento" musitó Bella.

— **No vas a estar sola ni un segundo —me prometió Edward mientras me conducía al hogar de Charlie—. Siempre habrá alguien cerca, Emmett, Alice, Jasper...**

 **Suspiré.**

— **Eso es ridículo. Van a aburrirse tanto que tendrán que matarme ellos mismos, aunque sólo sea por hacer algo.**

"No es graciosos" dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño, Recordaba perfectamente que tan preocupados habían estado todos.

 **El me dedicó una mirada envenenada.**

— **¡Qué graciosa, Bella!**

 **Cuando regresamos, Charlie se puso de un humor excelente al ver, y malinterpretar, la tensión existente entre nosotros dos. Me vio improvisar cualquier cosa para darle de cenar muy pagado de sí mismo.**

Charlie gruñó. ¿Sería apropiado decir lo siento? No, mejor no. Si comienzo ahora voy a terminar con la mandíbula caída para el final del libro.

 **Edward se había disculpado durante unos minutos para lo que supuse que sería alguna tarea de vigilancia, pero él espero su regreso para entregarme los mensajes.**

— **Jacob ha vuelto a llamar —dijo mi padre en cuanto Edward entró de la estancia. Mantuve el gesto inexpresivo mientras depositaba el plato delante de él.**

— **¿De verdad?**

 **Charlie frunció el ceño.**

— **Sé un poco comprensiva, Bella. Parecía bastante deprimido.**

— **¿Te paga Jacob para que seas su relación pública o te has presentado voluntario?**

Jacob resopló "Voluntario"

"No es como si tú no supieras que haría cualquier cosa para convencerme" indicó Bella.

"Oye, tomaré lo que puedo" respondió Jacob.

 **Mi padre refunfuñó de forma incoherente hasta que la comida silenció sus ininteligibles quejas,**

"Pudiste haber simplemente explicado a tu padre por qué estabas enojado con él" señaló Jasper.

"Claro, hubiese sido tan fácil" dijo Bella con sarcasmo.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco "No la parte vampírica. Solo que él te hubiese preferido muerta a en una relación permanente con Edward"

Bella frunció el ceño "Eso suena algo bajo. Hay más en eso pero papá no lo podía saber"

"Pudiste haber añadido que se trataba de esas supersticiones que tienen los Quileutes al respecto" dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

Tanto Bella como Charlie hicieron muecas.

"Auch" musitó Jacob "Que bueno que Bella sea… bueno, Bella y no tú"

 **pero, aunque no se diera cuenta, había dado en el blanco.**

 **En aquel preciso momento, yo tenía la sensación de que mi vida era como una partida de dados. ¿En qué tirada me saldrían un par de unos? ¿Qué pasaría si me ocurriera algo a mí? Eso parecía peor que la falta leve de dejar a Jacob sintiendo remordimientos por sus palabras.**

Jacob se estremeció involuntariamente haciendo una nota mental para nunca enfadar a alguien en peligro de muerte.

 **En todo caso, no quería hablar con él mientras Charlie merodeara por allí cerca para vigilar cada una de mis palabras con el fin de que no cometiera ningún desliz. Pensar en esto me hizo envidiar la relación existente entre Jacob y Billy. ¡Qué fácil debe de ser no tener secretos para la persona con la que vives!**

Bella le sonrió a su padre quien le respondió a su vez con otra pequeña sonrisa.

 **Por todo ello, iba a esperar al día siguiente. Al fin y al cabo, era poco probable que fuera a morirme esa noche y otras doce horas de culpabilidad no le iban a venir nada mal. Quizás incluso le convinieran.**

 **Cuando Edward se marchó oficialmente por la noche, me pregunté quién estaría montando guardia bajo la tromba de agua que caía, vigilándonos a Charlie y a mí. Me sentí culpable por Alice o quienquiera que fuera,**

Alice puso los ojos en banco "La lluvia no nos molesta. Y estaba más que dispuesta a hacer unos ciertos ajustes para salvaguardar mi ropa"

 **pero aun así sentí cierto consuelo. Debía admitir lo agradable que era saber que no estaba sola, y Edward regresó a hurtadillas en un tiempo récord.**

 **Volvió a canturrear hasta que concilié el sueño y, consciente de su presencia incluso en la inconsciencia, dormí sin pesadillas.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, mi padre salió a pescar con Mark, su ayudante en la comisaría, antes de que me hubiera levantado. Resolví pasar ese tiempo de libertad para ponerme guapa.**

— **Voy a perdonar a Jacob —avisé a Edward después del desayuno.**

— **Estaba seguro de que lo harías —contestó con una sonrisa fácil—. Guardarle rencor a alguien no figura entre tus muchos tálenlos.**

Emily sacudió la cabeza "¿En serio o harás más objeciones? Debo decir que estoy impresionada"

Edward se encogió de hombros algo incómodo "Era lo correcto. Si había lago que odiaba más que tener a Bella pasando tiempo con otro chico sin saber que estabas haciendo, era ver a Bella triste"

"¿Sin saber qué estábamos haciendo?" repitió Bella incrédula "Hablábamos. Montábamos en moto. ¿Qué creías que hacíamos?"

"No creía que tu hicieras nada malo" le aseguró Edward rápidamente "Pero cada vez que mencionaba algo cambiaba de tema"

"Oh por favor continúen" pidió Emmett presenciando la discusión de Edward y Bella "Es como una buena novela brasilera"

"Creo que fue bastante del show por un día" musitó Edward haciendo que Emmett reanude su lectura.

 **Puse los ojos en blanco, pero estaba encantada de comprobar que realmente había dado por concluida toda la campaña contra los hombres lobo.**

"Tal vez no concluida" rio Edward "Pero encantado de ignorarlo en tu presencia

"Lo cual es mucho más de lo que hizo Jacob" musitó Bella "Así que no me quejaré"

 **No miré la hora en el reloj hasta después de marcar el número, era temprano para llamar y me preocupó la posibilidad de despertar a Billy y a Jake, pero alguien descolgó antes del segundo pitido, por lo que no podía estar demasiado lejos del teléfono.**

— **¿Diga? —contestó una voz apagada.**

— **¿Jacob?**

— **¡Bella, oh, Bella, cuánto lo siento! —exclamó a tanta velocidad que se trabucaba de la prisa que tenía por hablar—. Te juro que no quería decir eso. Me comporté como un necio. Estaba enfadado, pero eso no es excusa. Es lo más estúpido que he dicho en mi vida, y lo siento mucho. No te enfades conmigo, ¿vale? Por favor. Estoy dispuesto a una vida de servidumbre, a hacer todo lo que quieras, a cambio de tu perdón.**

"Hmm" rio Bella "Al final parece que eres tú el que me hará galletas"

"¿Galletas?" repitió Jacob incrédulo.

La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó "Usando una… receta especial, por supuesto"

Jacob se quedó horrorizado.

— **No estoy enfadada. Te perdono.**

— **Gracias —resopló—. No puedo creerme que cometiera semejante estupidez.**

— **No te preocupes por eso. Estoy acostumbrada.**

Todos resoplaron ante eso.

 **Él se rio a carcajadas, eufórico de alivio.**

— **Baja a verme —imploró—. Quiero compensarte.**

 **Torcí el gesto.**

— **¿Cómo?**

— **Como tú quieras. Podemos hacer salto de acantilado —sugirió mientras reía de nuevo.**

"Fuera de límites" gruñó Charlie.

De repente se acordó de Tyler y su idea de que llevar a Bella al baile sería una buena recompensa por casi haberla atropellado.

— **Vaya, qué idea tan brillante.**

— **Te mantendré a salvo —prometió—. No me importa lo que quieras hacer.**

 **Un vistazo al rostro de Edward me bastó para saber que no era el momento adecuado, a pesar de la calma de su expresión.**

— **Ahora mismo, no.**

— **A él no le caigo muy bien, ¿verdad? —por una vez, su voz reflejaba más bochorno que resquemor.**

"No podía culparlo por eso" dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros.

— **Ese no es el problema. Hay... Bueno, en este momento, tengo otro problema más preocupante que un exasperante licántropo adolescente.**

 **Intenté mantener un tono jocoso, pero no le engañé, ya que inquirió:**

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

— **Esto...**

 **No estaba segura de si debía decírselo. Edward alargó la mano para tomar el auricular. Estudié su rostro con cuidado. Parecía bastante tranquilo.**

— **¿Bella? —me preguntó Jacob.**

 **Edward suspiró y acercó aún más la mano tendida.**

— **¿Te importaría conversar con Edward? —le pregunté con cierta aprehensión—. Quiere hablar contigo.**

 **Se produjo una larga pausa.**

— **De acuerdo —aceptó Jacob al final del intervalo—. Esto promete ser interesante.**

"Guau" musitó Alice.

"Oye, ya pasamos eso" dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros "Como acaba de decir Bella había mayores problemas"

 **Le entregué el teléfono a Edward con la esperanza de que interpretara correctamente mi mirada de advertencia.**

— **Hola, Jacob —empezó él con impecable amabilidad. Se hizo el silencio. Me mordí el labio, intentando adivinar la posible contestación de Jacob—. Alguien ha estado aquí, alguien cuyo olor desconozco —le explicó Edward— ¿Se ha encontrado tu manada con algo nuevo?**

 **Hubo otra pausa mientras Edward asentía para sí mismo, sin sorprenderse.**

Charlie suspiró.

— **He ahí el quid de la cuestión, Jacob. No voy a perder de vista a Bella hasta que no me haya ocupado de esto. No es nada personal…**

"Pobre Bella" rio Alice "Acorralada por dos niñeros sobreprotectores"

"Es bastante molesto" dijo Bella haciendo una mueca antes de añadir en tono más serio "Pero tenían una buena razón para ello"

 **Entonces, Jacob le interrumpió. Pude oír el zumbido de su voz a través del receptor. Fueran cuales fueran sus palabras, era más intensa que antes. Intenté descifrarlas sin éxito.**

— **Quizás estés en lo cierto —comenzó Edward, pero Jacob siguió expresando su punto de vista. Al menos, ninguno de los dos parecía enfadado.**

— **Es una sugerencia interesante y estamos bien predispuestos a negociar si Sam se hace responsable.**

"¿Negociar?" dijo Charlie arqueando las cejas "Al menos esta vez se están tomando todo en serio"

"Nadie quería cometer ese error de nuevo" explicó Jacob.

 **Jacob bajó el volumen de la voz. Empecé a morderme el pulgar mientras pretendía descifrar la expresión de Edward, cuya contestación fue:**

— **Gracias.**

 **Entonces, Jacob añadió algo más que provocó un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Edward, quien respondió a la inesperada propuesta.**

— **De hecho, había planeado ir solo y dejarla con los demás.**

 **Mi amigo alzó un punto la voz. Me dio la impresión de que intentaba ser persuasivo.**

"Quieres que Bella se quede en la reserva cuando comience el caos" adivinó Seth preguntándose si de verdad sería algo bueno o malo para Bella.

"Collin y Brady se quedarían con ella por cualquier cosa" recordó Jacob "Tú también si te hubiésemos convencido"

"Ni lo sueñes" rio Seth.

Sue suspiró pensando en la seguridad de sus hijos.

— **Voy a considerarlo con objetividad —le aseguró Edward—, con toda la objetividad de la que sea capaz.**

"Lo cual no es mucho" rio Emmett.

"No lo creo" indicó Jasper pensándolo "Edward trataba de ser amable. Y eventualmente, hubiese decido lo que fuese más seguro para Bella a pesar de todo"

 **Esta vez el intervalo de mutismo fue más breve.**

— **Eso no es ninguna mala idea. ¿Cuándo...? No, está bien. De todos modos, me gustaría tener la ocasión de rastrear la pista personalmente. Diez minutos... Pues claro —contestó Edward antes de ofrecerme el auricular—. ¿Bella?**

 **Tomé el teléfono despacio, sintiéndome algo confusa.**

— **¿De qué va todo esto? —le pregunté a Jacob, un poco picada. Sabía que era una niñería, pero me sentía excluida.**

Charlie rio entendiendo a su hija.

— **Creo que es una tregua. Eh, hazme un favor —me propuso Jacob—, procura convencer a tu chupasangres de que el lugar más seguro para ti, sobre todo en sus ausencias, es la reserva. Nosotros seremos capaces de enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa.**

— **¿Vas a intentar venderle esa moto?**

— **Sí. Tiene sentido. Además, lo mejor sería que Charlie estuviera fuera de allí también tanto como pueda.**

— **Mete también a Billy en esa cuenta —admití. Odiaba poner a mi padre en el punto de mira que siempre había parecido centrado en mí—. ¿Qué más?**

— **Hemos hablado de un simple reajuste de fronteras para poder atrapar a cualquiera que merodee demasiado cerca de Forks. No sé si Sam tragará, pero hasta que esté por aquí, me mantendré ojo avizor.**

"¿Cómo ayudará eso?" preguntó Charlie algo confuso.

"Fácil" respondió Carlisle "Aunque nosotros no podemos cruzar la frontera, los lobos sí pueden y no sería bueno encontrarse desprevenidos por lo que avanzan asegurando que no hay territorio desprotegido"

— **¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que vas a estar «ojo avizor»?**

— **Que no dispares si ves a un lobo rondar cerca de tu casa.**

"Debiste decirle eso a Charlie" rio Bella.

"¿Por qué crees que lo quería en la reserva?" respondió Jacob.

— **Por descontado que no, aunque tú no vas a hacer nada... arriesgado...**

 **Resopló.**

— **No seas tonta. Sé cuidar de mí mismo.**

 **Suspiré.**

— **También he intentado convencerle de que te deje visitarme. Tiene prejuicios. No dejes que te suelte ninguna chorrada sobre la seguridad. Sabes igual que yo que aquí vas a estar a salvo.**

"En realidad no" le recordó Edward gentilmente "Al estar con nosotros Alice podía mantener un ojo en su futuro"

"Punto" accedió Jacob a regañadientes.

— **Lo tendré en cuenta.**

— **Nos vemos en breve —repuso Jacob.**

— **¿Vas a subir hasta aquí?**

— **Aja. Voy a intentar percibir el olor de vuestro visitante para poderle rastrear por si acaso regresase.**

— **Jake, no me agrada nada la perspectiva de que te pongas a seguir la pista de...**

"Por supuesto que no" resopló Jacob.

"Nunca te agradecí por eso, ¿verdad?" preguntó Bella en voz baja,

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "Era parte de nuestro objetivo tanto como el tuyo mantener esos vampiros alejados de Forks. Es parte de nuestro trabajo"

— **Vamos, Bella, por favor —me interrumpió. Jacob se rio y luego colgó.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Emmett cerrando el libro "Jasper ya leyó así que supongo que es el turno de Esme"

"Así parece" dijo Esme tomando el libro.


	11. Capítulo 10

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **EL OLOR**

 **Todo era de lo más infantil. ¿Por qué demonios se había dejado Edward convencer por Jacob para que viniera hasta casa? ¿No estábamos ya un poco creciditos para esa clase de niñerías?**

"Éramos aliados no amigos" le recordó Jacob "Teníamos que llevarnos bien para poder trabajar juntos y no había razón para hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran"

"Lo sé" suspiró Bella "Pero aún así era irritante"

— **No es que sienta ningún tipo de antagonismo hacia él, Bella, es que de este modo resulta más sencillo para los dos —me dijo Edward en la puerta—. Yo permaneceré cerca y tú estarás a salvo.**

— **No es eso lo que me preocupa.**

 **Él sonrió y un brillo pícaro se abrió paso en sus ojos. Me abrazó con fuerza y enterró el rostro en mi cabello. Sentí cómo su aliento frío se extendía por los mechones de mi pelo cuando exhaló el aire; la piel del cuello se me puso de gallina.**

— **Regresaré pronto —me aseguró.**

 **A continuación, se echó a reír en voz alta como si le hubiera contado un buen chiste.**

Todos los lobos gruñeron al mismo tiempo mientras los vampiros reían.

"Que buena idea" rio Emmett "Tal vez deberíamos hacer eso antes de entregarles a Nessie. Solo para que recuerden regresarla claro"

Charlie miró a Billy "¿Nos perdimos de algo?"

"Solo a la sanguijuela desperdigando todo su olor sobre Bella" gruñó Bella.

— **¿Qué es tan divertido?**

Bella trató e fulminar con la mirada a su esposo.

 **Pero él se limitó a sonreír y corrió hacia los árboles sin responderme.**

 **Me dirigí a limpiar la cocina sin dejar de refunfuñar para mis adentros, pero el timbre de la puerta sonó incluso antes de que hubiera llenado de agua el fregadero. Resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a lo deprisa que llegaba Jacob sin su coche, y a que todo el mundo se moviera mucho más rápido que yo...**

Bella musitó algo sin sentido.

— **¡Entra, Jake! —grité.**

 **Estaba tan concentrada apilando los platos en el agua jabonosa Que se me había olvidado que Jacob solía moverse con el sigilo de un fantasma. Me llevé un buen susto cuando de pronto oí su voz a mis espaldas.**

— **¿Es necesario que dejes la puerta abierta de ese modo? —debido al sobresalto, me manché con el agua del fregadero—. Oh, lo siento.**

"¿Haría diferencia?" preguntó Charlie antes de fruncir el ceño "No lo creo" añadió él rápidamente.

— **No me preocupa la gente a la que puede detener una puerta cerrada —le contesté mientras me secaba la parte delantera de la falda con el trapo de la cocina.**

— **Apúntate una —asintió. Me volví para mirarle con un cierto aire crítico.**

— **¿Es que te resulta imposible ponerte ropa, Jacob? —inquirí.**

Charlie casi se atraganta.

Seth palmeó su espalda gentilmente.

"Si tengo ropa" le aseguró a Charlie antes de que recuerde cuándo él se le presentó sin ropa. Se veía algo avergonzada aunque trataba de ocultar una sonrisa "Solo que no suficiente para Bella"

"Ya" musitó Charlie sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

 **Una vez más Jacob llevaba el pecho desnudo y no vestía más que unos viejos vaqueros cortados. En lo más profundo me preguntaba si no era porque se sentía tan orgulloso de sus nuevos músculos que no podía soportar cubrirlos. Tenía que admitir que eran impresionantes, pero nunca pensé que él fuera tan vanidoso—.**

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "¿De verdad crees que ando por allí sin camisa solo para impresionar chicas?"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Tal vez"

Jacob sonrió antes de preguntar "¿Funcionó?"

Bella se encogió de hombros de nuevo contenta de no ser capaz de ruborizarse. Ya no sentía nada romántico por Jacob pero impresionante es impresionante.

 **Quiero decir, ya sé que no te vas a enfriar, pero aun así...**

 **Se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado, que le caía sobre los ojos.**

— **Es más sencillo —me explicó.**

— **¿Qué es más sencillo?**

 **Sonrió con condescendencia.**

— **Ya es bastante molesto acarrear unos pantalones cortos a todas partes, no digamos entonces toda la ropa. ¿Qué te parece que si soy, una muía de carga?**

 **Fruncí el ceño.**

— **¿De qué estás hablando, Jacob?**

 **Tenía una expresión de superioridad en la cara, como si yo no viese algo obvio.**

"Bueno así era" rio Jacob.

"Oh, calla" musitó Bella.

— **Mis ropas no aparecen y desaparecen por ensalmo cuando me transformo. Debo llevarlas conmigo cuando corro. Perdona que evite llevar sobrecarga.**

Charlie resopló ante una imagen en su mente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Jacob.

"¿Corres con los pantalones en la boca?" preguntó Charlie sin poder evitarlo.

"No en realidad…" masculló él sin especificar más.

 **Me cambió el color de la cara.**

— **Supongo que no se me había ocurrido nunca pensar en eso —murmuré.**

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos "Er… incómodo" masculló.

 **Él se echó a reír y señaló una tira de cuero negro, fina como un hilo, que llevaba atada con tres vueltas a la pantorrilla, como una tobillera. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese instante de que también iba descalzo.**

— **No tiene nada que ver con la moda, es que es una guarrería llevar los pantalones en la boca.**

"Oh" dijeron muchos.

 **No supe qué responder a esto y él me dedicó una ancha sonrisa.**

— **¿Te molesta que vaya medio desnudo?**

— **No.**

Edward hizo una mueca.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa.

 **Jacob se echó a reír otra vez y le di la espalda para concentrarme en los platos. Esperé que atribuyera mi sonrojo a la vergüenza por mi propia estupidez y no a algo relacionado con su pregunta.**

"Es lo que siempre dicen" sonrió Jacob.

— **Bien, se supone que debo ponerme a trabajar —suspiró—. No quiero darle ningún motivo para que me acuse de hacer el vago.**

Edward rio.

— **Jacob, esto no es cosa tuya...**

 **Alzó una mano para detenerme.**

— **Estoy aquí haciendo un trabajo voluntario.**

"Lo cual me daba obviamente ningún derecho a quejarme" sonrió Edward "NO que el chuco necesitase saber eso"

Jacob sonrió pero sacudió la cabeza "Eso no cambiaba nada"

"Lo sé" respondió Edward.

 **Ahora, dime, ¿dónde se nota más el olor del intruso?**

— **En mi dormitorio, creo.**

 **Entornó los ojos. La noticia le había gustado tan poco como a Edward.**

"Obvio que no" dijo Jacob.

— **Tardaré un minuto.**

 **Froté metódicamente el plato que sostenía en las manos. No se oía otro sonido que el raspar de las cerdas de plástico del cepillo contra la porcelana. Agucé el oído a ver si escuchaba algo arriba, el crujido de una tabla del piso, el clic de una puerta. Nada. Me di cuenta de que llevaba fregando el mismo plato más tiempo del necesario e intenté prestar atención a mi tarea.**

— **¡Bu!**

 **Jacob estaba a unos centímetros de mi espalda, pegándome otro susto.**

— **¡Ya vale, Jake, para!**

"Fue tan chistoso" rio Jacob.

"Bella puso los ojos en banco "Tonto"

"Y orgullosos" respondió Jacob ensanchando su sonrisa.

— **Lo siento. Dame —Jacob cogió el paño y secó lo que me había mojado de nuevo—. Deja que te ayude. Tú lavas; yo enjuago y seco.**

— **Bien —le di el plato.**

— **Bueno, el rastro era fácil de seguir. En realidad, tu habitación apesta.**

— **Compraré algún ambientador.**

Alice se estremeció disgustada "Eso sería una combinación terrible"

Jacob asintió sonriendo "Una parte lobo, dos partes vampiro y algo de ambientador. Sería una milagro que haya espacio para respirar"

Bella suspiró "Era mucho más fácil cuando todo olía bien para mi"

 **Mi amigo se echó a reír. Yo lavé y él secó en un agradable silencio durante unos cuantos minutos.**

— **¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

"Como si te fueses a callar si dice que no" resoplaron los demás.

 **Le di otro plato.**

— **Eso depende de lo que quieras saber.**

— **No pretendo ser indiscreto ni nada de eso. Es simple curiosidad —me aseguró Jacob.**

— **Vale. Adelante.**

 **Hizo una pausa de unos segundos.**

— **¿Qué se siente al tener un novio vampiro?**

Leah puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, sabía que Jacob no pretendía nada malo con la pregunta… pero sabía que con la respuesta iba a terminar con otro comportamiento a pesar de que tratara comportarse. Al chico le encantaba jugar con fuego.

 **Puse los ojos en blanco.**

— **Es de lo más.**

— **Hablo en serio. ¿No te molesta la idea ni te pone los pelos de punta?**

"Ya comienzas a ser indiscreto" le dijeron.

"Lo siento" suspiró él.

— **Nunca.**

 **Se quedó absorto mientras cogía el bol de mis manos. Le mire de reojo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, con el labio inferior sobresaliente.**

— **¿Algo más? —inquirí.**

 **Arrugó la nariz de nuevo.**

— **Bien... me preguntaba... tú... ya sabes... ¿Le besas?**

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco "¿De qué cree que se tratan las relaciones? Sé que tu experiencia con los besos probablemente se centra en tu abuelita, pero ¿quién rayos hace una pregunta así?"

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Curiosidad"

 **Me eché a reír.**

— **Claro.**

 **Se estremeció.**

— **Ugh.**

Emily rio "¿Sabes que suenas como un niño de seis años que dice que las niñas tienen piojos?"

Jacob musitó algo incoherente.

Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron como platos "¿Qué tiene que?"

— **A cada uno lo suyo —susurré.**

— **¿No te preocupan los colmillos?**

 **Le di un manotazo, salpicándole con el agua de los platos.**

— **¡Cierra el pico, Jacob! ¡Ya sabes que no tiene colmillos!**

— **Pues es algo bastante parecido —murmuró él.**

"Indiscreto, indiscreto, indiscreto" repeló Seth.

"Cállate Seth" cortó Jacob al instante.

 **Apreté los dientes y froté un cuchillo de deshuesar con más fuerza de la necesaria.**

— **¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa? —inquirió con voz queda mientras le pasaba el cuchillo—. Es curiosidad, nada más.**

— **Vale —repuse con brusquedad.**

 **Le dio vueltas y vueltas al cuchillo bajo el agua del grifo. Cuando habló sólo se oyó un susurro.**

— **Hablaste de unas semanas, pero ¿cuándo exactamente... —no pudo terminar la pregunta.**

Seth sacudió la cabeza "De verdad que llevas el concepto de curiosidad mórbida a un nuevo nivel"

— **Después de la graduación —respondí en un murmullo mientras observaba su rostro con cansancio.**

— **¡Qué pronto!**

 **Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. La exclamación no había sonado como una pregunta, sino más bien como un lamento. Tenía rígidos los hombros y se le endurecieron los músculos de los brazos.**

 **¿Otra vez iba a explotar por la misma noticia?**

— **¡Aauu! —gritó.**

 **Se había hecho un silencio tan profundo en la habitación que pegue un brinco ante su exabrupto.**

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Nessie preocupada.

Jacob le sonrió para que se tranquilice. A pesar del dolor de haberse cortado le alegraba la distracción de la revelación de Bella.

 **Había cerrado el puño con fuerza en torno a la hoja del cuchillo, que chocó contra la encimera cuando cayó de su mano, y en su palma había un tajo alargado y fino. La sangre chorreó de sus dedos y goteó en el suelo.**

Esme sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

— **¡Maldita sea! ¡Ay! —se quejó.**

 **La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas y se me revolvió el estómago cuando olí la sangre. Me sujeté al mueble de la cocina con la mano e inhalé una gran bocanada de aire; luego, conseguí controlarme para poder auxiliarle.**

— **¡Oh no, Jacob! ¡Oh, cielos! Toma, ¡envuélvete la mano con esto —le alargué el paño de secar mientras intentaba apoderarme de su mano. Se encogió y se alejó de mí.**

— **No pasa nada, Bella, no te preocupes.**

Charlie se le quedó viendo "Chico, sé que eres súper fuerte pero estoy seguro que eso de sangrar a muerte aún te puede matar. Énfasis en la parte de matar"

"No es necesario todo el sarcasmo" resopló Jacob "No me voy a morir por eso"

 **La habitación empezó a ponerse un poco borrosa por los bordes. Volví a inspirar profundamente.**

— **¡¿Que no me preocupe?! ¡Pero si te has abierto la palma!**

 **Ignoró el paño que le tendía, colocó la mano debajo del grifo y dejó que el agua corriera sobre la herida. El líquido enrojeció volvió a darme vueltas la cabeza.**

— **Bella —dijo.**

 **Aparté la mirada de la herida y la alcé hasta su rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero su expresión era serena.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Tienes pinta de irte a desmayar y te vas a hacer sangre en el labio si sigues mordiéndote con tanta fuerza. Para ya. Relájate. Respira. Estoy bien.**

 **Inhalé aire a través de la boca y retiré los dientes de mi labio inferior.**

— **No te hagas el valiente —puso los ojos en blanco ante mi palabras—. Vámonos. Te llevaré a urgencias.**

 **Estaba segura de que iba a ser capaz de conducir. Las paredes parecían más estables ahora.**

"¿No lo entiendes verdad?" rio Seth.

Bella se encogió de hombros "Si n te has dado cuenta mi mente no funciona mucho cuánto estoy en pánico"

— **No es necesario —Jake cerró el grifo, tomó el paño y se lo enrolló flojo alrededor de la mano.**

— **Espera —protesté—. Déjame echarle una ojeada —me aferré a la encimera con más fuerza para mantenerme derecha si me volvía a marear al ver la herida.**

— **¿Es que tienes un título médico del que nunca me has hablado?**

— **Sólo dame la oportunidad de que decida si me tiene que dar un ataque para obligarte a ir al hospital.**

 **Puso cara de horror, pero en son de burla.**

— **¡Por favor, un ataque, no!**

Sam puso los ojos en blanco "Solo muéstrale la mano"

"Si ya lo olvidaste, te recuerdo que pasó hace más de dos años2 le recordó Jacob riendo.

— **Pues es lo que va a ocurrir como no me dejes ver esa mano.**

 **Inspiró profundamente y después exhaló el aire poco a poco.**

— **Vale.**

 **Desenrolló el paño y puso su mano sobre la mía cuando extendí los brazos hacia él. Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta. Le di la vuelta a la mano para asegurarme, a pesar de estar convencida de que era la palma lo que se había cortado. La volví de nuevo hacia arriba, hasta advertir que el único vestigio de la herida era aquella línea arrugada de un feo color rosa.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza "Guau"

"Chévere, ¿verdad?" sonrió Jacob.

Nessie miró a su padre. Carlisle la había dicho una vez que los humanos normales no sanaban tan rápido como los lobos, pero aun así no podía entender que le molestaba tanto a su mamá ya que no habían vampiros alrededor y aunque fuera así no les gustaría el olor de la sangre de Jacob"

— **Pero... estabas sangrando... tanto.**

 **Apartó la mano y fijó sus ojos sombríos en los míos.**

— **Me curo rápido.**

— **Ya me doy cuenta —articulé con los labios.**

 **Yo había visto el corte con toda claridad, y también borbotar la sangre por el fregadero. Había estado a punto de desmayarme por culpa de su olor a óxido y sal. En condiciones normales, tendrían que haberle puesto puntos y habría necesitado muchos días hasta haber cicatrizado; después, habría tardado semanas en convertirse en la línea rosa brillante que marcaba ahora su piel.**

Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron "¿Tanto?" preguntón ella sorprendida.

Carlisle asintió.

 **Una media sonrisa recorrió su boca cuando se golpeó una vez el pecho con el puño.**

— **Soy un hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas?**

 **Sus ojos sostuvieron los míos durante un momento larguísimo.**

— **De acuerdo —repuse al fin.**

 **Se rio ante mi expresión.**

— **Ya te lo había dicho. Viste la cicatriz de Paul.**

 **Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar las ideas.**

— **Resulta un poco distinto cuando lo ves de primera mano.**

 **Me arrodillé y saqué la lejía del armario de debajo del fregadero. Vertí unas gotitas sobre un trapo viejo del polvo y comencé a limpiar el suelo. El olor fuerte de la lejía despejó los resabios del mareo que todavía me nublaba la mente.**

— **Déjame que lo limpie yo.**

— **Toma esto. Echa el paño en la lavadora, ¿quieres?**

 **Cuando estuve segura de que el suelo sólo olía a desinfectante, me levanté y limpié también el lado derecho del fregadero con lejía.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza riendo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella.

"¿Eres buena tratando con los con vampiros, verdad?" La primera cosa que haces es asegurarte de que no haya rastros de sangre"

"¿Funcionó?" preguntó Charlie haciendo una nota mental para recordar eso por si acaso. No quería molestar a su hija.

Edward arqueó las cejas sorprendido por los pensamientos de Charlie "En su mayoría. Algo del olor seguía allí pero la lejía neutralizó el efecto especialmente considerando que la sangre de lobo no nos apetece"

 **Me acerqué entonces al mueble de la limpieza que estaba al lado de la despensa y vertí un vaso lleno de detergente en la lavadora antes de encenderla. Jacob me miraba con gesto de desaprobación.**

— **¿Tienes algún trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo? —me preguntó cuando terminé.**

— **Uf. Quizá, pero al menos esta vez contaba con una buena excusa.**

— **Somos un poco sensibles al olor de la sangre por aquí. Estoy segura de que lo entiendes.**

— **Ah —arrugó la nariz otra vez.**

— **¿Por qué no voy a facilitárselo al máximo? Lo que hace ya es bastante duro para él.**

— **Vale, vale. ¿Por qué no?**

"Pensé que serías más cuidoso con todo eso" indicó Charlie.

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Sabía que no sucedería nada así además de que eso de molestar un poco a las sanguijuelas no estaba tan mal en mi opinión"

 **Quité el tapón y el agua sucia comenzó a bajar por el desagüe del fregadero.**

— **¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bella?**

 **Suspiré.**

— **¿Qué se siente al tener un hombre lobo como tu mejor amigo? —espetó. La pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja. Me reí con todas mis ganas—. ¿No te pone el vello de punta? —presionó antes de que pudiera contestarle.**

— **No. Si el licántropo se porta bien —maticé—, es de lo más.**

 **Desplegó una gran sonrisa, con los dientes brillantes sobre su piel cobriza.**

"Solo querías saber si los lobos le disgustaban más que los vampiros verdad?" adivinó Emmett.

"Algo así" musitó Jacob incómodo. Ahora que lo pensaba ese había sido el punto clave. Desde ese momento no era más vampiros contra ho9mbres lobo sino Edward y Jacob. Y Bella.

— **Gracias, Bella —añadió, y entonces me cogió la mano y casi me dislocó con otro de esos abrazos suyos que te hacían crujir los huesos.**

 **Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, dejó caer los brazos y dio un paso atrás.**

— **Uf —dijo, arrugando la nariz—. El pelo apesta más que tu habitación.**

Jacob le dedicó una mueca a Edward quien sonrió muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

— **Lo siento —murmuré.**

 **De pronto comprendí de qué se había reído Edward después de haber mezclado su aliento en mi pelo.**

— **Ésa es una de las muchas desventajas de salir con vampiros —comentó Jacob, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hace que huelas fatal. Aunque bien pensado, es un mal menor.**

"Hipócrita" dijo Alice mientras lo ocultaba tosiendo.

 **Le miré fijamente.**

— **Sólo huelo mal para ti, Jake.**

 **Mostró su más amplia sonrisa.**

— **Mira a tu alrededor, Bella.**

— **¿Te vas ya?**

— **Está esperando a que me vaya. Puedo oírle ahí fuera.**

Rosalie arqueó las cejas "Eso fue… bastante amable de tu parte"

Jacob se encogió de hombros "No parecía buen momento para hacer una escenita. Estaba preocupado por bella y no quería empeorar las cosas"

— **Oh.**

— **Saldré por la puerta trasera —comentó; luego, hizo una pausa. Espera un minuto. Oye, ¿podrías venir a La Push esta noche? Tenemos un picnic nocturno junto a las hogueras. Estará Emily y podrás ver a Kim... Y seguro que Quil también quiere verte. Le fastidia bastante que te enterases antes que él.**

 **Sonreí ante eso. Podía imaginarme lo irritado que estaría Quil, pequeño colega humano de Jacob al haber estado yendo con hombres lobo, andando con ellos de un lado a otro, sin saber en realidad lo que pasaba. Y entonces suspiré.**

Jacob rio "SÍ. Pero por suerte Quil nunca se resiente y se le pasó rápido"

— **Vale, Jake, la verdad es que no sé si podrá ser. Mira, las cosas están un poco tensas ahora...**

— **Venga ya, ¿tú crees que alguien se va a atrever con nosotros seis, con unos...?**

Todos los lobos resoplaron sabiendo los números que tenían.

 **Hubo una extraña pausa cuando vaciló al final de la pregunta. le pregunté si tenía algún problema al decir la palabra «licántropo» en voz alta, igual que a menudo me costaba pronunciar la palabra «vampiro».**

 **Sus grandes ojos negros estaban llenos de una súplica sin reparos.**

— **Preguntaré —le contesté, dudosa.**

 **Hizo un ruido en el fondo de su garganta.**

— **¿Acaso ahora también es tu guardián?**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Los vampiros me estaban siguiendo veinticuatro horas al día y siete días a la semana para mantenerme a salvo, perdón por querer ser condescendiente"

 **Ya sabes, vi esa historia en las noticias de la semana pasada sobre relaciones con adolescentes, por parte de gente controladora y abusiva y...**

"Sé amable" le reprimió Sue "Él ya está siendo condescendiente, que es mucho más de lo que se puede decir de ti"

"Lo sé" musitó Jacob "No tenía mucho de que quejarme después de todo y era más para Edward que para Bella"

— **¡Ya vale! —le corté y después le cogí del brazo—. ¡Ha llegado la hora de que el hombre lobo se largue!**

 **Él sonrió con ganas.**

— **Adiós, Bella. Asegúrate de pedir permiso.**

 **Salió deprisa por la puerta de atrás antes de que pudiera encontrar algo que arrojarle. Gruñí una sarta de incoherencias a la habitación vacía.**

 **Segundos después de que se hubiera ido, Edward caminó lentamente dentro de la cocina, con gotas de lluvia brillando como diamantes en su pelo de color bronce. Tenía una mirada cautelosa.**

— **¿Os habéis peleado? —preguntó.**

"Como si no hubieses estado espiando desde antes de que Jacob anunciara tu presencia" resopló Emmett.

Edward no se molestó en responder eso.

— **¡Edward! —canté, arrojándome a sus brazos.**

— **Hola, tranquila —soltó una risotada y deslizó sus brazos a mi alrededor—. ¿Estás intentando distraerme? Funciona.**

— **No, no me he peleado con Jacob. Al menos no mucho. ¿Por qué?**

— **Me estaba preguntando por qué le habrías apuñalado —señaló con la barbilla el cuchillo sobre la encimera—.**

Todos resoplaron.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" preguntó Emily a Jacob.

Jacob asintió algo avergonzado "No té que Bella olvidó lavar el cuchillo y me preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Edward al respecto"

Bella le fulminó con la mirada apero Edward estaba más divertido "¿Te decepcioné?"

"Sí, bastante" masculló él "Pensé que te enloquecerías, al menos un poco"

"Lo sé" rio Edward.

"Tontos. Vivo con tontos" musitó Bella.

 **No es que tenga nada en contra.**

— **¡Maldita sea! Creí que lo había limpiado todo.**

 **Me aparté de él y corrí a poner el cuchillo en el fregadero antes de empaparlo en lejía.**

— **No le apuñalé —le expliqué mientras trabajaba—. Se le olvidó que sostenía un cuchillo en la mano.**

 **Edward se rio entre dientes.**

— **Eso no tiene ni la mitad de gracia de lo que había imaginado.**

— **Sé buen chico.**

"Hubiese sido graciosos" suspiró Seth "Claro que Bella jamás haría algo así. Ella es demasiado agradable"

"¿Lo soy?" musitó ella recordando su primera velada como neófito y la forma en que había tratado de arrancarle la cabeza a Jacob lastimando a Seth en el proceso.

 **Cogió un sobre grande del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo puso sobre la encimera.**

— **He recogido tu correo.**

— **¿Hay algo bueno?**

— **Eso creo.**

 **Entorné los ojos con recelo al oír aquel tono de voz y fui a investigar. Había doblado un sobre de tamaño legal por la mitad.**

 **Lo desplegué, sorprendida por el peso del papel caro y leí el remitente.**

— **¿Dartmouth? ¿Esto es una broma?**

— **Estoy seguro de que te han aceptado. Tiene la misma pinta que el mío.**

— **Santo cielo, Edward, pero ¿qué es lo que has hecho?**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "¿Qué crees que hice para que te acepten? ¿Amenazar a alguien? Eres inteligente Bella puedes manejarlo"

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?" repitió Bella.

"Solo aclaré que el dinero no era un problema" musitó él en respuesta.

— **Envié tu formulario, eso es todo.**

— **Yo no soy del tipo de gente que buscan en Dartmouth, y tampoco soy lo bastante estúpida como para creerme eso.**

— **Pues en Dartmouth sí parecen pensar que eres su tipo.**

 **Respiré hondo y conté lentamente hasta diez.**

— **Es muy generoso por su parte —dije al final—. Sin embargo, me hayan aceptado o no, todavía queda esa cuestión menor de la matrícula. No puedo permitírmelo y no admitiré que pierdas un montón de dinero sólo para que yo aparente ir a Dartmouth el año próximo.**

"¿Ups?" susurró Edward.

Bella le dio con el codo.

 **Lo necesitas para comprarte otro deportivo.**

— **No necesito otro coche, y tú no tienes que aparentar nada —murmuró—. Un año de facultad no te va a matar. Quizás incluso te guste. Sólo piénsalo, Bella. Imagínate qué contentos se van a poner Charlie y Renée...**

Sam arqueó las cejas. El vampiro era bueno persuadiendo, eso estaba claro.

 **Su voz aterciopelada pintó una imagen en mi mente antes de que pudiera bloquearla. Charlie explotaría de orgullo, sin duda, y nadie en la ciudad de Forks escaparía a la lluvia radiactiva de su alegría.**

Charlie rio sabiendo que sería cierto.

 **Y Renée se pondría histérica de alegría por mi triunfo, aunque luego jurara que no le había sorprendido en absoluto...**

"Tal vez no lo estará" rio Esme.

 **Intenté borrar la imagen de mi mente.**

— **Sólo me planteo sobrevivir a mi graduación, Edward, y no me preocupa ni este verano ni el próximo otoño. Sus brazos me envolvieron de nuevo.**

— **Nadie te va a hacer daño. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.**

 **Suspiré.**

— **Mañana voy a enviar el contenido de mi cuenta corriente a Alaska. Es toda la coartada que necesito. Es más que comprensible que Charlie no espere una visita como muy pronto hasta Navidades. Y estoy segura de que encontraré alguna excusa para ese momento. Ya sabes —bromeé con desgana—, todo este secreto y darles una decepción es también algo parecido al dolor.**

 **La expresión de Edward se hizo más grave.**

— **Es más fácil de lo que crees. Después de unas cuantas décadas toda la gente que conoces habrá muerto. Problema resuello —me encogí ante sus palabras—.**

"Au" dijo Seth haciendo una mueca.

Esme sacudió la cabeza "Eso fue cruel"

"Pero sincero" indicó Leah.

Bella asintió "De cierta forma creo que necesitaba escuchar eso. No cambió mi decisión pero me hizo pensar en muchas cosas con mayor profundidad. Y si por alguna extraña razón me hubiese arrepentido de mis decisiones no sería por no haberlo pensado"

 **Lo siento, he sido demasiado duro.**

 **Miré fijamente el sobre blanco y grande, sin verlo realmente.**

— **Pero sin embargo, sincero.**

— **Una vez que hayamos resuelto todo esto, sea lo que sea con lo que estemos tratando, por favor, ¿considerarías retrasar el momento?**

"Ya lo hice" dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño "Y tomé mi decisión"

"¿Lo hiciste?" preguntó Edward "Debiste habérmelo dicho"

Bella hizo un mohín "Te hubieses sentido culpable"

Edward enarcó las cejas "¿Me lo explicas?"

"Cuando te fuiste… tuve mucho tiempo para pensar" respondió Bella.

Nadie dijo nada.

— **No.**

— **Siempre tan terca.**

— **Sí.**

 **La lavadora golpeteó y luego tartamudeó hasta pararse.**

— **Maldito cachivache viejo —murmuré apartándome de él. Moví el único trapo pequeño que había dentro y que había desequilibrado la máquina vacía y la puse en marcha otra vez—. Esto me recuerda algo —le comenté—. ¿Podrías preguntarle a Alice qué hizo con mis cosas cuando limpió mi habitación? No las encuentro por ninguna parte.**

 **Me miró con la confusión escrita en las pupilas.**

— **¿Alice limpió tu habitación?**

— **Sí, claro, supongo que eso fue lo que hizo cuando vino a recoger mi almohada y mi pijama para tomarme como rehén —le fulminé con la mirada con verdaderas ganas—. Recogió todo lo que estaba tirado por alrededor, mis camisetas, mis calcetines y no sé dónde los ha puesto.**

 **Edward siguió pareciendo perplejo durante un rato y de pronto se puso rígido.**

— **¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de las cosas que faltaban?**

— **Cuando volví de la falsa fiesta de pijamas, ¿por qué?**

— **Dudo que Alice cogiera tus ropas ni tu almohada. Las prendas, que se llevaron, ¿eran cosas que te ponías... tocabas... o dormías con ellas?**

"Así que quien estuvo en tu cuarto tomó tus cosas" suspiró Charlie "Supongo que tiene algún sentido. ¿Por qué?"

"Ya lo verás" dijo Bella haciendo una mueca.

— **Sí. ¿Qué pasa, Edward?**

 **Su expresión se volvió tensa.**

— **Llevaban tu olor... ¡Oh!**

"¿Para qué?" repitió Charlie "O debería decir, ¿para quién?"

Los otros se miraron con semblantes ensombrecidos.

 **Nos miramos a los ojos durante un buen rato.**

— **Mi visitante —susurré.**

— **Estaba reuniendo rastros... evidencias... ¿para probar que te había encontrado?**

Nessie sacudió la cabeza "¿Por qué necesitaría un montón de cosas para mostrar que encontró a mamá?" preguntando, sus ojos enseñando la preocupación por su madre.

Edward apretó los brazos alrededor de los pequeños hombros de su hija "Todo está bien" le aseguró sin contestar su pregunta.

— **¿Por qué? —murmuré.**

— **No lo sé. Pero, Bella, te juro que lo averiguaré. Lo haré.**

— **Ya sé que lo harás —le contesté mientras reclinaba mi cabeza contra su pecho. Mientras estaba allí recostada, sentí que vibraba su móvil en el bolsillo.**

 **Lo cogió y miró el número.**

— **Justo la persona con la que quería hablar —masculló, y lo abrió—. Carlisle, yo... —se interrumpió y escuchó, con el rostro tenso durante unos minutos—. Lo comprobaré. Escucha...**

 **Le explicó lo de las prendas que me faltaban, pero al oírle contestar, me pareció que Carlisle no tenía más idea que nosotros.**

Carlisle suspiró.

— **Quizá debería ir... —contestó Edward, y la voz se le fue apagando mientras sus ojos vagaban cerca de mí—. A lo mejor no. No dejes que Emmett vaya solo, ya sabes cómo se las gasta.**

Emmett resopló "A veces eres como una mamá gallina Edward"

"Mejor es eso a que termines muerto" masculló Edward.

 **Al menos dile a Alice que mantenga un ojo en el tema. Ya resolveremos esto más tarde.**

 **Cerró el móvil con un chasquido.**

— **¿Dónde está el periódico? —me preguntó.**

"¿Periódico?" repitió Charlie.

Los otros también estaban confundidos sin saber o recordar de lo que se trataba.

— **Um, no estoy segura, ¿por qué?**

— **Quiero ver algo. ¿Lo tiró Charlie?**

— **Quizá...**

 **Edward desapareció.**

 **Estuvo de vuelta en medio segundo, con más diamantes en el pelo y un periódico mojado en las manos. Lo extendió en la mesa, y sus ojos se deslizaron con rapidez entre los títulos. Se inclinó, interesado por algo que estaba leyendo, con un dedo marcando los párrafos que le interesaban más.**

— **Carlisle lleva razón. Sí..., muy descuidado. ¿Joven o enloquecido? ¿O con deseos de morir? —murmuró para sí mismo.**

"Oh" musitó Jacob "Eso"

 **Miré por encima de su hombro.**

 **El titular del Seattle Times rezaba: «La epidemia de asesinatos continúa. La policía no tiene nuevas pistas».**

Los humanos se miraron desconcertados.

 **Era casi la misma historia de la que Charlie se había estado quejando hacía unas semanas: la violencia propia de la gran ciudad había hecho subir la posición de Seattle en el ranking del crimen nacional. Sin embargo, no era exactamente la misma historia. Los números se habían incrementado.**

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Charlie "¿Hay alguien más?"

— **Está empeorando —murmuré.**

 **Frunció el ceño.**

— **Están del todo descontrolados. Esto no puede ser trabajo de un solo vampiro neonato. ¿Qué está pasando? Es como si nunca hubieran oído hablar de los Vulturi. Supongo que podría ser posible. Nadie les ha explicado las reglas... así que... ¿Quién los está creando?**

— **¿Los Vulturi? —inquirí, estremeciéndome.**

— **Ésta es la clase de cosas de la que ellos se hacen cargo de forma rutinaria, de aquellos inmortales que amenazan con exponernos a todos.**

"¿Y por qué no han hecho nada todavía?" demandó Charlie "Si se supone que es la cosa que ellos hacen bien"

"NO sería algo bueno si eso significa que están en Washington" le recordó Esme gentilmente.

"Pero la gente se está muriendo" musitó Charlie. A pesar de que odiara la idea de los Vulturín cerca de Bella, ¿es que no valía la pena acaso salvar todas esas vías?

 **Sé que hace poco, unos cuantos años, habrían limpiado un lío como éste en Atlanta, y no había llegado a ponerse ni la mitad de candente. Intervendrán pronto, muy pronto, a menos que encontremos alguna manera de calmar la situación. La verdad es que preferiría que no se dejaran caer ahora por Seattle. Quizá les apetezca venir a echarte una ojeada si están tan cerca.**

"Igual significaría una sentencia de muerte para muchos inocentes" suspiró Sam "Si ustedes no se podían involucrar en la situación nos pudieron haber avisado a nosotros. Es lo que hacemos"

"Y probablemente estarían muertos ahora" le advirtió Edward bajando el tono de su voz para que Charlie no pueda escuchar "Entonces no sabíamos cuántos eran"

 **Me estremecí de nuevo.**

— **¿Qué podemos hacer?**

— **Necesitamos saber más antes de adoptar ninguna decisión. Quizá si lográramos hablar con esos jovencitos, explicarles las reglas, a lo mejor se podría resolver esto de forma pacífica —frunció el ceño, como si las perspectivas de que esto se cumpliera no fueran buenas—.**

"Porque no lo eran" resopló Emmett "Incluso si los más jóvenes no son hostiles con nosotros al instante, suelen estar enloquecidos con su nueva libertad y habilidades y no permiten que se los controle. Eso sin mencionar los cambios de humor"

 **Esperaremos hasta que Alice se forme una idea de lo que pasa. No conviene dar un paso si no es absolutamente necesario. Después de todo, no es nuestra responsabilidad. Pero es bueno que tengamos a Jasper —añadió, casi para sí mismo—. Servirá de gran ayuda si estamos tratando con neófitos.**

— **¿Jasper? ¿Por qué?**

Charlie miró hacia el eludido también confuso. Recordaba unas cuantas cosas sobre él pero no sabía cómo el asunto de los neófitos se relacionaba. Sabía que no le responderían directamente si preguntaba pero al menos encontró algo de satisfacción notando otras miradas curiosas como la suya.

 **Edward sonrió de modo misterioso.**

— **Jasper es una especie de experto en vampiros recientes.**

Jasper rio al escuchar ello. Le habían llamado muchas cosas, la mayoría nada agradables pero esta era una forma interesante de describir su pasado.

— **¿Qué quieres decir con lo de «un experto»?**

— **Tendrías que preguntárselo a él. Hay toda una historia detrás.**

"¿Hay oportunidad de escucharla?" preguntó Sam. Pensaba que tenía alguna idea bastante buena con lo que se había mencionado en el libro y con el comportamiento del mismo Jasper, pero no era nada agradable lo que se imaginaba.

"Probablemente" respondió Jasper.

— **Qué desastre —mascullé entre dientes.**

— **Eso parece, ¿a que sí? Nos cae de todo por todos lados —suspiró—. ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que tu vida sería más sencilla si no te hubieras enamorado de mí?**

"Más fácil sí" rio Edward "Pero mucho más aburrida"

"Por primera vez concuerdo enteramente contigo" indicó Emmett "Hemos tenido tanta diversión desde que conocimos a Bella"

"La mayoría de personas no coinciden con tu definición de diversión" resopló Jasper "Como que te hace pensar que sería una vida tranquila"

"Eso e interesante" musitó Emmett "Tal vez lo hemos visto de forma errónea y es tu mala suerte afectando a Bella. Después de todo es tu vida la que ha estado más cargada de acción incluidos los tortolitos" dijo él indicando hacia Edward y bella.

"Espero que n se así" musitó Jasper.

— **Quizá, aunque sería una existencia vacía, sin valor.**

— **Para mí —me corrigió con suavidad—. Y ahora, supongo —continuó con un gesto irónico— que hay algo que quieres preguntarme.**

 **Le miré sin comprender.**

— **¿Ah, sí?**

— **O quizá no —sonrió con ganas—. Tenía la sensación de que habías prometido pedirme permiso para ir a cierta fiesta de lobos esta noche.**

— **¿Me has escuchado a escondidas?**

 **Hizo un mohín.**

— **Sólo un poquito, al final.**

— **Pues bien, no iba pedírtelo de todos modos. Me imaginaba que ya tenías bastante con toda esta tensión.**

 **Me puso la mano bajo la barbilla y me sostuvo el rostro hasta que pudo leer mis ojos.**

— **¿Quieres ir?**

— **No es nada del otro mundo. No te preocupes.**

— **No tienes que pedirme permiso, Bella. No soy tu padre, y doy gracias al cielo por eso,**

"Eso si daría miedo" musitó Seth.

"No me digas" masculló Jacob.

 **aunque quizá deberías preguntarle a Charlie.**

— **Pero ya sabes que Charlie dirá que sí.**

— **Tengo más idea que cualquier otra persona sobre cuál podría ser su respuesta, eso es cierto.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza. Aunque Edward había prometido confiar más en Bella y su juicio no había esperado que sea así"

"Mira y aprende Jake" indicó Seth "Ser amable resulta en una Bella feliz, y una Bella feliz es una Bella agradable, lo que por ende significado que todos serían felices y agradables. Ahora trata de recordar eso"

 **Me limité a mirarle fijamente mientras procuraba comprender qué era lo que él quería que hiciese, al mismo tiempo que intentaba apartar de mi mente el anhelo de ir a La Push para no verme arrastrada por mis propios deseos. Era estúpido querer salir con una pandilla de enormes chicos lobo idiotas justo ahora, cuando rondaban tantas cosas temibles e incomprensibles por ahí.**

"Sería más seguro que el que estés sola en casa" indicó Jasper "Incluso con nosotros alrededor sería más fácil encontrarte allí que en La Push rodeada de un montón de malolientes lobos"

"Vivimos para servir" rio Jacob.

 **Aunque claro, ésos eran los motivos por los que deseaba ir. Escapar de las amenazas de muerte, aunque sólo fuera por unas cuantas horas y ser, por poco rato, la inmadura, la irresponsable Bella que podía echar unas risas con Jacob. Pero eso no importaba.**

"Pero era todo lo que importaba" suspiró Edward "Necesitabas relajarte"

— **Bella —me dijo Edward—. Te prometí ser razonable y confiar en tu juicio. Lo decía de verdad. Si tú te fías de los licántropos, yo no voy a preocuparme por ellos.**

— **Guau —respondí, tal y como hice la pasada noche.**

— **Y Jacob tiene razón, al menos en esto; una manada de hombres lobo deben ser capaces de proteger a alguien una noche, aunque- ese alguien seas tú.**

— **¿Estás seguro?**

— **Claro. Lo único...**

 **Me preparé para lo que fuera a decir.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza. No era necesario.

— **Espero que no te importe tomar algunas precauciones. Una, que me dejes acercarte a la frontera. Y otra, llevarte un móvil, de modo que puedas decirme cuándo puedo ir a recogerte.**

— **Eso suena... muy razonable.**

— **Excelente.**

 **Me sonrió y no logré atisbar ni rastro de aprehensión en sus ojos parecidos a joyas.**

 **Como era de esperar, Charlie no vio ningún problema en que asistiera a un picnic nocturno en La Push. Jacob dio un alarido de manifiesto júbilo cuando le telefoneé para darle la noticia y tenía tantas ganas que no le importó aceptar las medidas de seguridad de Edward. Prometió encontrarse con nosotros en la frontera entre ambos territorios a las seis.**

 **Había decidido no vender mi moto, tras un breve debate conmigo misma. La devolvería a La Push, donde pertenecía, y ya que no la iba a necesitar más... Bueno, entonces, insistiría en que Jacob se la quedase para recompensarle de algún modo por su trabajo. Podría venderla o dársela a un amigo. No me importaba.**

Charlie hizo una mueca "Bueno... suena bastante bien" supuso "¿La vendiste?"

Jacob sacudió la cabeza "Seth o Quil la usan a veces con el consentimiento de Bella, pero en serio no me sentiría bien vendiéndola"

 **Esa noche me pareció una ocasión estupenda para devolver la moto al garaje de Jacob. Teniendo en cuenta el modo tan negativo en que consideraba las cosas en esos tiempos, veía en cada día una última oportunidad para todo. No tenía tiempo de dejar nada para mañana, por poco importante que fuera.**

 **Edward simplemente asintió cuando le expliqué lo que quería, pero creí ver una chispa de consternación en sus ojos, y comprendí que a él no le hacía más feliz la idea de verme montada en una moto que a Charlie.**

 **Le seguí de vuelta a su casa, al garaje donde la había dejado. No fue hasta que aparqué el coche y salí cuando me di cuenta de que la consternación podía no deberse por completo a mi seguridad, al menos esta vez.**

 **Al lado de mi vieja motocicleta, eclipsándola por completo, había otro vehículo. Llamar a este otro vehículo una moto parecía poco apropiado, ya que difícilmente podríamos decir que perteneciera a la misma familia. A su lado, de repente, la mía tenía el aspecto de algo venido a menos.**

 **Era grande, de líneas elegantes, plateada y aunque estaba inmóvil por completo, prometía ser un bólido.**

— **¿Qué es eso?**

— **Nada —murmuró Edward.**

— **Pues nada no es exactamente lo que parece.**

 **La expresión de Edward era indiferente y parecía realmente decidido a hacer caso omiso del tema.**

— **Bien, no sabía si ibas a perdonar a tu amigo o él a ti, y me pregunté si alguna vez querrías volver a montar en moto. Como parecía ser algo que te hacía disfrutar, pensé que podría ir contigo... si tú quisieras.**

 **Se encogió de hombros.**

 **Examiné aquella hermosa máquina. A su lado, mi moto parecía un triciclo roto.**

 **Me asaltó una repentina sensación de tristeza cuando pensé que no era una mala comparación si nos fijábamos en el aspecto que yo tenía al lado de mi novio.**

"Au eso no está bien" indicó Seth.

Edward hizo una mueca.

— **No creo que pueda seguirte el ritmo —murmuré.**

 **Edward puso la mano debajo de mi mentón y me hizo volver el rostro de modo que pudo mirarme de frente. Con un dedo, intentó subirme la comisura de un lado de la boca.**

— **Seré yo quien me mantenga al tuyo, Bella.**

— **No te vas a divertir nada.**

— **Claro que sí, siempre que vayamos juntos.**

 **Me mordí el labio y lo imaginé por un momento.**

— **Edward, si pensaras que voy demasiado rápido o que pierdo el control de la moto o algo por el estilo, ¿qué harías?**

 **Le vi vacilar. Evidentemente, pretendía dar con la respuesta adecuada, pero yo sabía la verdad: él se las arreglaría para hallar alguna forma de salvarme antes de que me empotrara contra cualquier obstáculo.**

"Por supuesto" dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese lo más obvio.

"Sí… pero es Edward" le recordó Bella "Hubiese intentado pararme apenas llegue a la temible velocidad de treinta kilómetros por hora"

"Punto" rio Alice.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

 **Entonces me sonrió, pareció que lo hacía sin esfuerzo, excepto por el ligero estrechamiento a la defensiva de sus ojos.**

— **Esto es algo que tiene que ver con Jacob. Ahora lo veo.**

— **Es sólo que, bueno, yo no le hago ir más lento, al menos no mucho, ya sabes. Puedo intentarlo, supongo...**

 **Miré la moto plateada con gesto de duda.**

"Debiste dejarla probar la nueva" le dijo Esme "Podían ir a la misma velocidad y mantenerla a salvo"

"Nunca lo pensé´" suspiró Edward "Podría ser divertido"

— **No te preocupes por eso —contestó Edward y entonces se rio para quitarle hierro al asunto—. Vi cómo la admiraba Jasper. Quizá ha llegado la hora de que descubra una nueva forma de viajar. Después de todo, Alice ya tiene su Porsche.**

— **Edward, yo...**

 **Me interrumpió con un beso rápido.**

— **Te he dicho que no te preocupes, pero ¿harías algo por mí?**

— **Lo que quieras —le prometí con mucha rapidez.**

 **Me soltó las mejillas y se inclinó sobre el lado más alejado de la gran moto para recoger unos objetos ocultos con los que regresó; uno era negro e informe y otro rojo, fácil de identificar.**

— **¿Por favor? —me pidió, lanzando aquella sonrisa torcida que siempre destruía mi resistencia.**

 **Cogí el casco rojo, sopesándolo en las manos.**

— **Voy a tener un aspecto estúpido.**

"Bella" advirtió Charlie entrecerrando los ojos "Eso es algo muy responsable que Edward ha hecho y tú deberías seguirlo. Nunca fuiste vanidosa"

"Los siento" musitó Bella "No es eso. A veces es un asco que seas la púnica que no sea indestructible" explicó ella.

— **Qué va, vas a estar estupenda. Tan estupenda como para que no te hagas daño —arrojó la cosa negra, lo que fuera, sobre su brazo y entonces me cogió la cabeza—. Hay cosas entre mis manos en este momento sin las cuales no puedo vivir. Me gustaría que las cuidaras.**

— **Vale, de acuerdo. ¿Y cuál es la otra cosa? —inquirí con suspicacia.**

 **Se rio y sacudió una especie de chaquetón enguatado.**

— **Es una cazadora de motorista. Tengo entendido que el azote del aire en la carretera es bastante incómodo, aunque no me hago del todo a la idea.**

Bella gruñó.

"No te quejes, las chicas se ven sexy con esas cosas" dijo Seth sin notarlo y ruborizándose antes de añadir "No es que piense de ti así. Lo siento pero eso es… eww. Sería casi tan malo como fantasear acerca de Leah. Bueno tal vez no tan malo pero…"

"Lo entiendo Seth" rio Bella "Y gracias"

 **Me lo tendió. Con un suspiro profundo, recogí el pelo hacia atrás y me ajusté el casco en la cabeza. Después, pasé los brazos por las mangas de la cazadora. Me cerró la cremallera mientras una sonrisa le jugueteaba en las comisuras de los labios y dio un paso hacia atrás.**

 **Me sentí gorda.**

— **Sé honesto, ¿a que estoy horrible?**

 **Dio otro paso hacia atrás y frunció los labios.**

— **¿Tan mal? —cuchicheé.**

— **No, no, Bella. La verdad es que... —parecía buscar la palabra correcta—. Estás... sexy.**

Emmett echó un silbido "Eso es Bella, corrompe a mi hermanito"

— **Vale.**

— **Muy sexy, en realidad.**

— **Lo estás diciendo de un modo que me lo voy a tener que poner más veces —comenté—, pero no está mal. Llevas razón, queda bien.**

 **Me envolvió con sus brazos y me apretó contra su pecho.**

— **Eres tonta. Supongo que es parte de tu encanto. Aunque, he de admitirlo, este casco tiene sus desventajas. Y me lo quitó para poder besarme.**

 **Me di cuenta poco después, mientras Edward me llevaba en coche a La Push. La situación me resultaba extrañamente familiar a pesar de que dicha escena jamás se había producido. Tuve que devanarme los sesos antes de poder precisar la fuente del** _ **déjá vu.**_

— **¿Sabes a qué me recuerda esto? A cuando Renée me llevaba a casa de Charlie para pasar el verano. Me siento como si tuviere siete años.**

 **Edward se echó a reír.**

"Increíble, ahora soy tu madre" bufó Edward.

"Definitivamente te alocas tanto como ella, peor tienes razón. No hay forma de que te confunda con ella" le aseguró Bella.

 **Preferí no decirlo en voz alta, pero la principal diferencia entre las dos situaciones era que Renée y Charlie estaban en mejores términos.**

 **Al doblar una curva a medio camino de La Push encontramos a Jacob reclinado contra un lateral del Volkswagen rojo que se había fabricado con chatarra y piezas sobrantes. Su expresión, cuidadosamente neutra, se disolvió en una sonrisa cuando le saludé desde el asiento delantero del copiloto.**

 **Edward aparcó el Volvo a poco más de veinticinco metros y me dijo:**

— **Llámame cuando quieras regresar a casa y vendré.**

— **No tardaré mucho —le prometí.**

"Ahora suenas como una pequeña de nuevo" rio Emmett.

 **Él sacó la moto y mi nueva vestimenta del maletero de su coche. Me había impresionado mucho que cupiera todo, pero claro, las cosas no eran tan difíciles de manejar cuando eres lo bastante fuerte para hacer juegos malabares con una caravana, así que no digamos, con una pequeña motocicleta.**

 **Jacob observaba, sin hacer ningún movimiento de acercamiento. Había perdido la sonrisa y la expresión de sus ojos oscuros era inescrutable.**

"Tienes una tendencia de pensar mucho en las cosas" musitó Bella.

"Mira quien habla" le dijo Jacob en respuesta.

 **Me puse el casco debajo del brazo y la cazadora sobre el asiento.**

— **¿Lo tienes todo? —me preguntó.**

— **Sin problemas —le aseguré.**

 **Suspiró y se inclinó sobre mí. Volví el rostro para recibir un besito de despedida en la mejilla, pero Edward me cogió por sorpresa y apretando los brazos a mi alrededor con fuerza me besó con el mismo ardor con que lo había hecho en el garaje. Enseguida empecé a jadear en busca de aire.**

"¡Edward!" rio Esme "No molestes"

 **Edward se rio entre dientes por algo y luego me soltó.**

— **Adiós —se despidió—. ¡Cómo me gusta esa cazadora!**

 **Cuando me volví para irme, creí distinguir un chispazo en sus ojos, algo que se suponía que no debía haber visto. No podría haber dicho con seguridad qué era exactamente. Preocupación, quizá. Por un momento pensé que era pánico, pero lo más seguro es que fueran imaginaciones mías, como, por otro lado, solía ser habitual.**

Edward le sonrió de manera extraña.

 **Sentí sus ojos clavados en mi espalda mientras yo empujaba la moto hacia la divisoria invisible del tratado entre vampiros y licántropos hasta llegar a donde me esperaba Jacob.**

— **¿Qué es todo esto? —exigió Jacob, con la voz precavida, inspeccionando la moto con una expresión enigmática.**

— **Pensé que debía devolverla a donde pertenece —le contesté.**

 **Mi anfitrión lo sopesó durante un segundo; después, una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Supe el momento exacto en que entré en territorio licántropo porque Jacob se apartó de su coche y trotó rápidamente hacia mí, cruzando la distancia en tres largas zancadas. Me cogió la moto, apoyó en su pie y después me envolvió en otro abrazo muy estrecho.**

 **Escuché rugir el motor del Volvo y luché por desprenderme él.**

"¿Estabas luchando?" sonrió Jacob "Ups"

Bella le fulminó con la mirada "Eso fue bastante innecesario"

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

— **¡Para ya, Jake! —respiré de forma entrecortada, casi sin aire.**

 **Él se echó a reír y me puso de pie. Me volví para despedirme, pero el coche plateado ya casi había desaparecido en la curva de la carretera.**

— **Estupendo —comenté, dejando que mi voz destilara ácido.**

 **Sus pupilas se dilataron con una expresión de falsa inocencia.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Se ha portado bastante bien con todo esto, no hacía falta forzar la suerte.**

 **Soltó otra risotada más aguda que la anterior. Parecía encontrar muy divertido mi comentario. Intenté verle la gracia mientras él daba la vuelta al Golf para abrirme la puerta.**

— **Bella —repuso finalmente, todavía riendo entre dientes, mientras la cerraba—, no puedes forzar lo que no tienes.**

Edward sonrió "Por una vez concuerdo perro"

"Lindo" gruñó Jacob a pesar de que sonreía "¿S terminó el capítulo?"

Esme asintió pasando el libro a Sue.

"Espera" dijo la otra mujer pasando rápidamente unas páginas y asintiendo para ´si "Creo que Billy debería leer este capítulo"

"¿A?" preguntó su viejo amigo enarcando las cejas.

Sin decir más Sue le entregó el libro.

Billy miró a la página y dejó escapar una risita "Tal vez tengas razón"


	12. Capítulo 11

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **LEYENDAS**

— **¿Te vas a comer ese perrito caliente? —**

Emmett resopló "A ustedes les encanta las ironías incluso al momento de comer, no?"

"Mira quien habla" le reprocharon.

 **le preguntó Paul a Jacob, con los ojos fijos en el último bocado de la gran pila de alimentos que habían engullido los lobos.**

 **El interpelado se echó hacia atrás, apoyó la espalda en mis rodillas y jugueteó con el perrito ensartado en un gancho de alambre estirado. Las llamas del borde de la hoguera lamían la piel cubierta de ampollas de la salchicha. Lanzó un suspiro y se palmeó el estómago. Yo no sabía cómo aún parecía plano, pues había perdido la cuenta de los perritos calientes devorados a partir del décimo, y eso sin mencionar la bolsa extra grande de patatas ni la botella de dos litros de cerveza sin alcohol.**

— **Supongo —contestó Jacob perezosamente—; tengo el estómago tan lleno que estoy a punto de vomitar, pero creo que podré tragármelo —suspiró otra vez con tristeza—. Sin embargo, no lo voy a disfrutar.**

"Oh si" rio Billy ante las mañas de su hijo.

 **A pesar de que Paul había comido tanto como Jacob, le fulminó con la mirada y apretó los puños.**

— **Tranqui —Jacob rio—. Era broma, Paul. Allá va.**

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco "A ese tipo le vendrían bien unas clases de manejo de la ira"

"Ni lo digas" musitó Jacob.

 **Lanzó el pincho casero a través del círculo de la fogata. Yo esperé que el perrito aterrizara primero en la arena,**

"Como si los perros dejaran que la comida fuera al suelo" resopló Rosalie.

 **pero Paul lo cogió con suma destreza por el lado correcto sin dificultad alguna.**

 **Iba a acomplejarme como siguiera saliendo sólo con gente tan hábil y diestra.**

"¿Qué, ya no tenías uno antes?" preguntó Jacob.

Bella fulminó con la mirada a su supuesto mejor amigo "No tanto, no"

— **Gracias, tío —repuso Paul, a quien ya se le había pasado su amago de ataque de genio.**

 **El fuego chasqueó y la leña se hundió un poco más sobre la arena. Las chispas saltaron en una repentina explosión de brillante color naranja contra el cielo oscuro. Qué cosa más divertida, no me había dado cuenta de que se había puesto el sol. Me pregunté por primera vez si no se me estaría haciendo demasiado tarde. Había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo.**

 **Estar en compañía de mis amigos Quileute había sido mucho más fácil de lo previsto.**

 **Mi irrupción en la fiesta junto a Jacob empezó a preocuparme mientras llevábamos la moto al garaje. Él admitía que lo del casco había sido una gran idea y, arrepentido, sostenía que se le debía haber ocurrido a él.**

Charlie resopló.

"Ese era mi problema contigo, bueno en parte al menos" dijo Edward mirando directamente a Jacob "El estar rodeado de vampiros nunca es anda que no sea peligroso, peor nosotros hacíamos todo en nuestro poder para evitar situaciones peligrosas mientras ustedes podrían hacer algo desastrosos y simplemente decir ups, no era mi intención"

Jacob ladeó un poco la cabeza como si lo considerase pero no emitió respuesta alguna.

 **¿Me considerarían una traidora los hombres lobo? ¿Se enfadarían con mi amigo por llevarme? ¿Estropearía la fiesta?**

Seth puso los ojos en blanco "O estás pensando en todo más de la cuenta creando ideas tontas o tomas la actitud inducida por los celos de Jacob como una norma. Sabes, a la mayoría de nosotros no nos importaban los vampiros siempre y cuando se mantuvieran alejados e nosotros"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Jasper "¿A pesar de nuestro inminentes planes acerca de Bella?"

Seth se encogió de hombros "No era nuestro problema. O bueno, no era cosa de la manada ya que la decisión la estaban deliberando los mayores y Sam. Me apnea admitir que nosotros hubiésemos seguido con sus planes, sin importar la decisión"

"Seth tienen razón" añadió Billy "Eras más que bienvenida allí, incluso más por tus conocimientos acerca de los vampiros. Queríamos que tú supieras la historia detrás de nuestra manda, así en caso de que las cosas salieran… mal, entenderías de dónde vino toda la reacción"

"Oh" musitó Bella "No sabía eso"

 **Pero cuando Jacob me condujo por el bosque hacia el punto de encuentro en lo alto de una colina, donde el fuego chisporroteaba más brillante que el cielo oscurecido por las nubes, todo sucedió de la forma más alegre y natural.**

— **¡Hola, chica vampira! —me saludó Embry a voces.**

 **Quil dio un salto para chocar los cinco conmigo y besarme en la mejilla. Emily me apretó la mano con fuerza cuando me sentó al lado de Sam y de ella en el suelo de fría piedra.**

"Ves" le dijo Charlie a su hija con una sonrisa, aunque debía admitir que él también estaba aliviado "No todo el mundo está en tu contra"

"Solo la peor parte" accedió Bella con una sonrisa fingida.

 **Aparte de algunas quejas en broma, la mayoría por parte de Paul, sobre que no me pusiera a favor del viento para no inundar todo con la peste a vampiro, me trataron como quien acude a donde pertenece.**

"¿Dices que se puede bromear con Paul?" preguntó Emmett incrédulo.

"No es tan malo, supongo" concordó Jacob algo a regañadientes "Solo que no me agrada, aunque no creo ser la persona con mayor derecho para hablar"

 **No sólo asistían los chicos. Billy también estaba allí, con la silla de ruedas situada en lo que parecía ser el lugar principal del círculo. A su lado, en un asiento plegable, se hallaba el Viejo Quil, el abuelo de Quil, un anciano de aspecto frágil y cabello blanco. Sue Clearwater, la viuda del amigo de Charlie, Harry, se sentaba en una silla al otro lado; sus dos hijos, Leah y Seth, también se encontraban allí, acomodados en el suelo como todos los demás. Se veía claramente que los tres estaban al tanto del secreto, lo cual me sorprendió. Me dio la impresión de que Sue había ocupado el lugar de su marido en el Consejo por el modo en que le hablaban Billy y el Viejo Quil. ¿Se habrían convertido también sus hijos en miembros de la sociedad más secreta de La Push?**

"No en verdad, pero aun así les dicen más para cunado sea su turno en el consejo en un futuro" explicó Billy.

Bella asintió algo distraída, deseosa por escuchar las leyendas de nuevo.

 **Pensé lo terrible que debía de resultar para Leah sentarse en el círculo junto a Sam y Emily.**

Leah resopló. Bella no tenía ni idea.

 **Su rostro encantador no delataba ningún tipo de emoción, pero no se apartó en ningún momento de las llamas. Al mirar los rasgos perfectos del rostro de Leah, era imposible no compararlos con la cara destrozada de Emily. ¿Qué pensaría Leah de las cicatrices de Emily, ahora que sabía la verdad que se escondía detrás de ellas? ¿Las consideraría alguna especie de justicia?**

Para entonces la única chica de la manda se veía más que incómoda pero la última frase le hizo fruncir el ceño más que antes.

 **En el pequeño Seth Clearwater apenas quedaban ya vestigios de la infancia. Me recordaba mucho a un Jacob más joven, con su gran sonrisa de felicidad y su constitución desgarbada y larguirucha.**

Seth rio "No estoy seguro de que me agrada la comparación"

"¡Oye!" se quejó Jacob "Deberías sentirte halagado"

 **El parecido me hizo sonreír y luego suspirar. ¿Estaba también Seth condenado a sufrir un cambio en su vida tan drástico como el resto de estos chicos? ¿Era éste el motivo por el cual se les había permitido acudir a él y a su familia?**

 **Estaba la manada al completo: Sam con Emily, Paul, Embry, Quil, y Jared con Kim, la chica a la que había imprimado.**

 **Kim me causó una excelente impresión. Era estupenda, algo tímida y poco agraciada. Tenía una cara grande, donde destacaban unos pómulos marcados, pero sus ojos eran demasiado pequeños para equilibrar las facciones. La nariz y la boca eran excesivamente grandes para ser considerados bonitos dentro de los cánones convencionales. Su pelo liso y negro se veía fino y ralo al viento que nunca parecía amainar allí, en lo alto del acantilado.**

Sama arqueó las cejas.

Bella se removió en su asiento sin mirar a nadie.

 **Ésta fue mi primera impresión, pero no volví a encontrar nada feo en ella después de observar durante varias horas el modo en que Jared la contemplaba.**

 **¡Y cómo la miraba!**

 **Parecía un ciego que viera el sol por primera vez; un coleccionista que acabara de descubrir un nuevo Da Vinci; la madre que ve por primera vez el rostro de su hijo recién nacido.**

 **Sus ojos inquisitivos me hicieron advertir en ella nuevos detalles: su piel reluciente como seda cobriza a la luz del fuego, la doble curva de sus labios, el destello de sus dientes blancos en contraste con la negritud de la noche y la longitud de sus pestañas cuando bajaba la mirada al suelo.**

Todos los que no eran lobos se veían algo asombrados con la descripción, como si entendieran lo que era la imprimación por primera vez.

 **Su tez enrojecía algunas veces cuando se encontraba con la mirada emocionada de Jared e inclinaba los ojos como si se avergonzara, y ella intentaba por todos los medios mantenerlos apartados de él durante el mayor tiempo posible.**

 **Al mirarlos a ambos, sentí que comprendía mejor lo que Jacob me había explicado acerca de la imprimación: «Es difícil resistirse a ese nivel de compromiso y adoración».**

 **Kim se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en el pecho de Jared y rodeada por sus brazos. Supuse que allí iba a encontrarse muy calentita.**

— **Se me está haciendo tarde —le cuchicheé a Jacob.**

— **No empieces ya con eso —me replicó él con un hilo de voz, aunque lo cierto es que la mitad de los allí presentes tenía el oído lo bastante agudo como para escucharnos sin problemas—. Ahora viene lo mejor.**

— **¿Qué va a suceder ahora? ¿Te vas a tragar una vaca entera tú solo?**

Jacob sacudió la cabeza "Me sobrestimas Bella"

 **Jacob se rio entre dientes con su risa baja y ronca.**

— **No. Ése es el número final. No sólo nos hemos reunido para zamparnos lo de una semana entera. Técnicamente, ésta es una reunión del Consejo. Es la primera a la que asiste Quil y él aún no ha oído las historias. Bueno, sí que las ha oído, pero ésta es la primera vez que lo hace sabiendo que son verdad. Eso hará que preste más atención. También es la primera vez de Kim, Seth y Leah.**

— **¿Historias?**

Carlisle se enderezó en su asiento, sus ojos brillando de emoción.

Edward rio por lo bajo ate la emoción en sus pensamientos.

 **Jacob saltó a mi lado donde se acomodó en un pequeño borde rocoso. Me pasó el brazo por el hombro y me habló al oído un poco más bajito.**

— **Las historias que siempre habíamos considerado leyendas —repuso—. La crónica de cómo hemos llegado a ser lo que somos. La primera es la historia de los espíritus guerreros.**

"¿Espíritus guerreros?" repitió Charlie. ¿No era suficientes tener hombres lobos, ahora también espíritus?"

"Son los mimos" le aseguró Edward, ganándose unas miradas extrañas aunque nadie preguntó nada.

 **El susurro de Jacob fue casi como la introducción. La atmósfera cambió de forma abrupta alrededor de los rescoldos del fuego. Paul y Embry se enderezaron. Jared sacudió a Kim con suavidad y la ayudó a erguirse.**

 **Emily sacó un cuaderno de espiral y un bolígrafo. Adquirió el aspecto atento de un estudiante ante una lección magistral.**

"Quería transcribir la historia" admitió Emily "Pero debí haber llevado una grabadora. Eso, o haberle dicho a Sam que lo escriba él más rápido"

 **Sam se giró ligeramente a su lado, para quedar frente al Viejo Quil, que estaba al otro lado. De pronto, me di cuenta de que los ancianos del Consejo no eran tres, sino cuatro.**

 **El rostro de Leah Clearwater era aún una máscara hermosa e inexpresiva, cerró los ojos, y no a causa de la fatiga, sino para concentrarse mejor.**

Leah sonrió un poco. Ella siempre había amado las historias a pesar del dolor que le causaban.

 **Su hermano se inclinó hacia delante para escuchar a sus mayores con interés.**

 **El fuego chasqueó, lanzando otra explosión de chispas brillantes hacia la noche.**

 **Billy se aclaró la garganta y, con voz rica y profunda, comenzó la historia de los espíritus guerreros sin otra presentación que el susurro de su hijo. Las palabras fluyeron con precisión, como si o las supiera de memoria, aunque sin perder por eso ni el sentimiento ni un cierto ritmo sutil, como el de una poesía recitada por su propio autor.**

Billy dejó que sus ojos paseen por el texto en el libro, pero él ya no estaba leyendo la historia sino contándola de la misma forma que lo había hecho por años. Todos se echaron para atrás, haciéndose más cómodos en sus asientos. Incluso los vampiros, que no necesitaban comodidad imitaron el movimiento como era su costumbre seguir el comportamiento humano.

— **Los Quileute han sido pocos desde el principio —comenzó Billy—. No hemos llegado a desaparecer a pesar de lo escaso de nuestro número porque siempre ha corrido magia por nuestras venas. No siempre fue la magia de la transformación, eso acaeció después, sino que al principio, fue la de los espíritus guerreros.**

 **Nunca antes había sido consciente del tono de majestad que había en la voz de Billy Black, aunque en ese momento comprendí que esa autoridad siempre había estado allí.**

 **El bolígrafo de Emily corría por las páginas de papel procurando mantener su ritmo.**

— **En los primeros tiempos, la tribu se estableció en este fondeadero y adquirió gran destreza en la pesca y en la construcción de canoas. El puerto era muy rico en peces y el grupo, pequeño; por ello, pronto hubo quienes codiciaron nuestra tierra, pues éramos pocos para contenerlos. Tuvimos que embarcarnos en las canoas y huir cuando nos atacó una tribu más grande.**

 **» Kaheleha no fue el primer espíritu guerrero, pero no han llegado hasta nosotros las historias acaecidas con anterioridad. No recordamos quién fue el que descubrió este poder ni cómo se usó antes de esta situación crítica. Kaheleha fue el primer Espíritu Jefe de nuestra historia. Él se sirvió de la magia para defender nuestra tierra en aquel trance.**

 **»Él y todos los guerreros dejaron las canoas; no en carne y hueso, pero sí en espíritu.**

Todos los vampiros se veían interesado con eso, especialmente Carlisle.

Charlie se sentía más confundido que nada, pero él también escuchaba con atención.

 **Las mujeres se ocuparon de los cuerpos y las olas y los hombres volvieron a tierra en espíritu.**

 **»No podían tocar físicamente a la tribu enemiga, pero disponían de otras formas de lucha. La tradición detalla que hicieron soplar fuertes vientos sobre el campamento enemigo; el viento aulló de tal modo que los aterrorizó. Las historias también nos dicen que los animales podían ver a los espíritus guerreros y comunicarse con ellos, de modo que ellos los usaron a su antojo.**

"Lobos" musitó Jasper.

 **» Kaheleha desbarató la invasión con su ejército de espíritus. La tribu invasora traía manadas de enormes perros de pelaje espeso que utilizaban para tirar de sus trineos en el helado norte. Los espíritus guerreros volvieron a los canes contra sus amos y luego atrajeron a una inmensa plaga de murciélagos desde las cuevas de los acantilados. También usaron el aullido del viento para ayudar a los perros a causar confusión entre los hombres. Al final, los perros y los murciélagos vencieron.**

Emmett resopló.

 **Los invasores supervivientes se dispersaron y consideraron el fondeadero como un lugar maldito a partir de entonces. Los perros se volvieron salvajes cuando fueron liberados por los espíritus guerreros. Los Quileute volvieron a sus cuerpos y con sus mujeres, victoriosos.**

 **» Las otras tribus vecinas, la de los hoh y los makah, sellaron tratados de paz con los Quileute, porque no querían tenérselas que ver con nuestra magia.**

Carlisle arqueó las cejas. ¿Por qué eso suena familiar? Pensó él secamente.

Edward tuvo que contener una risa ya que no quería interrumpir la historia.

 **Vivimos en paz con ellos. Cuando un enemigo nos atacaba, los espíritus guerreros lo dispersaban.**

 **»Pasaron muchas generaciones hasta la llegada del último Espíritu Jefe, Taha Aki, conocido por su sabiduría y su talante pacífico. La gente vivía dichosa y feliz bajo su cuidado.**

 **»Pero había un hombre insatisfecho: Utlapa.**

 **Un siseo bajo recorrió el círculo alrededor del fuego.**

Los mismo pasaba ahora en el cuarto.

 **Reaccioné tarde y no logré detectar su procedencia. Billy hizo caso omiso al mismo y continuó con la narración.**

— **Utlapa era uno de los espíritus guerreros más fuertes del jefe Taha Aki, un gran guerrero, pero también un hombre codicioso. Opinaba que nuestra gente debía usar la magia para extender sus territorios, someter a los hoh y los makah y erigir un imperio.**

Carlisle suspiró. La historia siempre se repetía.

 **»Empero, los guerreros compartían los pensamientos cuando eran espíritus, por lo que Taha Aki tuvo conocimiento de la ambición de Utlapa, se encolerizó con él, le desterró y le ordenó no convertirse en espíritu otra vez. Utlapa era fuerte, pero los guerreros del jefe le superaban en número, así que no le quedó otro remedio que irse. El exiliado, furioso, se escondió en el bosque cercano a la espera de una oportunidad para vengarse del jefe.**

Jasper frunció el ceño. La decisión de los Quileutes había sido buena, pero tenía el potencial de irse en su contra. Durante su tiempo en el sur había visto muchas cosas y había aprendido que ese tipo de personas no tomaban bien el haber sido repudiados. Sonrió, notando cuanto se había inmerso en la historia.

 **»El Espíritu Jefe estaba alerta para proteger a su gente incluso en tiempos de paz. Con tal propósito, frecuentaba un recóndito lugar sagrado en las montañas en el que abandonaba su cuerpo para recorrer los bosques y la costa y así cerciorarse de que no había ningún peligro.**

 **»Un día, Utlapa le siguió cuando Taha Aki se marchó a cumplir con su deber. Al principio, sólo planeaba matarle, pero aquello tenía desventajas.**

Muchos resoplaron al escuchar eso.

 **Lo más probable sería que los espíritus guerreros le buscaran para acabar con él y le alcanzaran antes de que lograra escapar. Mientras se escondía entre las rocas observando cómo se preparaba el jefe para abandonar su cuerpo, se le ocurrió otro plan.**

 **»Taha Aki abandonó su cuerpo en el lugar sagrado y voló con el viento para cuidar de su pueblo. Utlapa esperó hasta asegurarse de que el espíritu del jefe se había alejado una cierta distancia.**

 **»Taha Aki supo el momento exacto en que Utlapa se le unió en el mundo de los espíritus y también se percató de sus propósitos homicidas. Volvió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar sagrado, pero incluso los vientos fueron incapaces de ir lo bastante rápido para salvarle. A su regreso, su cuerpo se había marchado ya y el de Utlapa yacía abandonado, pero su enemigo no le había dejado ninguna vía de escape, porque había cortado su propia garganta con las manos de Taha Aki.**

"Esto tiene que ser una broma" musitó Charlie sacudiendo la cabeza. Los vampiros no se veían menos sorprendidos.

"Suena tan degenerado" musitó Rosalie.

"Shh" le reprimió Esme "Escuchen"

 **»El Espíritu Jefe siguió a su cuerpo mientras bajaba la montaña e increpó a Utlapa, pero éste le ignoró como si no fuera más que viento.**

 **» Taha Aki presenció con desesperación cómo Utlapa usurpaba su puesto como jefe de los Quileute. Lo único que hizo el traidor durante las primeras semanas fue cerciorarse de que nadie descubría su impostura. Luego, empezaron los cambios, porque el primer edicto de Utlapa consistió en prohibir a todos los guerreros entrar en el mundo de los espíritus.**

"¿Por qué…?" preguntó Charlie antes de sacudir la cabeza y decirle "olvídalo" a Billy.

 **Alegó que había tenido la visión de un peligro, pero lo cierto era que estaba asustado. Sabía que Taha Aki estaría esperando el momento de contar su historia. Utlapa también temía entrar en el mundo de los espíritus, sabiendo que en ese caso, Taha Aki reclamaría su cuerpo rápidamente. Así pues, sus sueños de conquista con un ejército de espíritus guerreros eran imposibles, por lo que se contentó con gobernar la tribu. Se convirtió en un estorbo, siempre a la búsqueda de privilegios que Taha Aki jamás había reclamado, rehusando trabajar codo a codo con los demás guerreros, y tomando otra esposa joven, la segunda, y después una tercera, a pesar de que la primera esposa de Taha Aki aún vivía, algo que nunca se había visto en la tribu. El Espíritu Jefe lo observaba todo con rabia e impotencia.**

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza disgustada "¿Qué tipo de idiota era este tipo?"

 **»Hubo un momento en que incluso Taha Aki quiso matar su propio cuerpo para salvar a la tribu de los excesos de Utlapa. Hizo bajar a un lobo fiero de las montañas, pero el usurpador se escondió detrás de sus guerreros. Cuando el lobo mató a un joven que estaba protegiendo al falso jefe, Taha Aki sintió una pena terrible,**

Carlisle suspiró, entendiendo e sacrificio que debía hacer el jefe ya que su gente iba antes que cualquier cosa.

 **y por eso, ordenó al lobo que se marchara.**

 **»Todas las historias nos dicen que no era fácil ser un espíritu guerrero. Liberarse del propio cuerpo resultaba más aterrador que excitante y ése es el motivo por el que reservaban el uso de la magia para los tiempos de necesidad. Los solitarios viajes de vigilia del jefe habían sido siempre una molestia y un sacrificio, ya que estar sin cuerpo desorientaba y era una experiencia horrible e incómoda. Taha Aki llevaba ya tanto tiempo fuera de su cuerpo que llegó a estar al borde de la agonía. Se sentía maldito y creía que, atrapado para siempre en el martirio de esa nada, jamás podría cruzar a la tierra del más allá, donde le esperaban los ancestros.**

Nessie se estremeció al imaginarlo.

 **»El gran lobo siguió al espíritu del jefe a través de los bosques mientras se retorcía y se contorsionaba en su sufrimiento. Era un animal muy grande y bello entre los de su especie. De pronto, el jefe sintió celos del estúpido lobo que, al menos, tenía un cuerpo y una vida.**

¿No es eso cierto? Dijo la voz mental de Emmett clara en los pensamientos de Edward.

De nuevo, tuvo que contener runa risa para no interrumpir la historia.

 **Incluso una existencia como animal sería mejor que esa horrible conciencia de la nada.**

 **»Y entonces, Taha Aki tuvo la idea que nos hizo cambiar a todos. Le rogó al gran lobo que le hiciera sitio en su interior para compartir su cuerpo y éste se lo concedió.**

Hubo muchas miradas incrédulas al escuchar eso. Carlisle, por otro lado, se veía aún más interesado que nada con ese pequeño detalle.

 **Taha Aki entró en el cuerpo de la criatura con alivio y gratitud. No era su cuerpo humano, pero resultaba mejor que la incorporeidad del mundo de los espíritus.**

 **»El hombre y el lobo regresaron al poblado del puerto formando un solo ser. La gente huyó despavorida y reclamó a gritos la presencia de los guerreros, que acudieron a enfrentarse a la bestia con sus lanzas. Utlapa, por supuesto, permaneció escondido y a salvo.**

 **»Taha Aki no atacó a sus guerreros. Retrocedió lentamente ante ellos, hablándoles con los ojos e intentando aullar las canciones de su gente. Los guerreros comenzaron a darse cuenta de que no era un animal corriente y que lo poseía un espíritu. Un viejo luchador, de nombre Yut, decidió desobedecer la orden del falso jefe e intentó comunicarse con el lobo.**

 **»Tan pronto como Yut cruzó al mundo de los espíritus, Taha Aki dejó al lobo, el animal esperó obedientemente su regreso, para hablar con él.**

¿Así que no podía hablar con ´le en su forma lobuna? Se preguntó Carlisle. Esta historia era incluso más interesante de lo que él había pensado. Esperaba que fuera Billy o Sam los que tuviesen respuestas para el montón de preguntas que se iban formando en su mente.

 **Yut comprendió la verdad al instante y dio la bienvenida al verdadero jefe a su casa.**

 **»En este momento, Utlapa apareció para ver si habían derrotado al carnívoro. Cuando descubrió que Yut yacía sin vida en el suelo, rodeado por los guerreros que le protegían, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sacó su cuchillo y corrió a matar a Yut antes de que pudiera regresar a su cuerpo.**

 **»—¡Traidor! —exclamó, y los guerreros no supieron qué hacer. El jefe había prohibido los viajes astrales y a él correspondía administrar el castigo a quienes desobedecían.**

 **»Yut saltó dentro de su cuerpo, pero Utlapa tenía ya el cuchillo en su garganta y le había cubierto la boca con una mano. El cuerpo de Taha Aki era fuerte y Yut estaba debilitado por la edad, así que no pudo decir ni una palabra para avisar a los otros antes de que Utlapa lo silenciara para siempre.**

Todos los vampiros fruncieron el ceño y los lobos se veían más molestos que antes.

 **»Taha Aki observó cómo el espíritu de Yut se deslizaba hacia las tierras del más allá, que le estaban vedadas por toda la eternidad. Le abrumó una ira superior a cualquier otro sentimiento que había experimentado hasta ese momento. Volvió al cuerpo del gran lobo con la intención de desgarrar la garganta de Utlapa pero, en cuanto se unió a la bestia, acaeció un gran acontecimiento mágico.**

 **»La ira de Taha Aki era la de un hombre, el amor que profesaba por su gente y el odio por su opresor fueron emociones demasiado humanas, demasiado grandes para el cuerpo del animal, así que éste se estremeció y Utlapa se transformó en un hombre ante los ojos de los sorprendidos guerreros.**

Rosalie arqueó las cejas pero no dijo nada.

 **»El nuevo hombre no tenía el mismo aspecto que el cuerpo de Taha Aki, sino que era mucho más glorioso: la interpretación en carne del espíritu de Taha Aki. Los guerreros le reconocieron al momento, porque ellos habían volado con el espíritu de Taha Aki.**

 **«Utlapa intentó huir, pero el nuevo Taha Aki tenía la fuerza de un lobo, por lo que capturó al suplantador y aplastó el espíritu dentro de él antes de que pudiera salir del cuerpo robado.**

 **»La gente se alegró al comprender lo ocurrido. Taha Aki rápidamente puso todas las cosas en su sitio, trabajando otra vez con su gente y devolviendo de nuevo a las esposas con sus familias. El único cambio que mantuvo fue el fin de los viajes espirituales, sabedor de su peligro ahora que ya existía la idea de robar vidas con ellos. No hubo más espíritus guerreros.**

Carlisle se veía algo decepcionado pero entendía que era la mejor idea, además de que sabía que había más a la historia.

 **»Desde entonces en adelante, Taha Aki fue más que un lobo o un hombre. Le llamaron Taha Aki, el Gran Lobo, o Taha Aki, el Hombre Espíritu. Lideró la tribu durante muchos, muchos años, porque no envejecía. Cuando amenazaba algún peligro, volvía a adoptar su forma de lobo para luchar o asustar al enemigo, y así la tribu vivió en paz. Taha Aki tuvo una prolífica descendencia y muchos de sus hijos, al llegar la edad de convertirse en hombres, también se convertían en lobos. Todos los lobos eran diferentes entre sí, porque eran espíritus lobo y reflejaban al hombre que llevaban dentro.**

— **Por eso Sam es negro del todo —murmuró Quil entre dientes, sonriendo—. Corazón negro, pelaje negro.**

Todos resoplaron ante eso a la vez que Sam ponía los ojos en blanco. Hubo un aumento en el ruido del salón al notar que la historia había concluido.

"Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa" musitó Carlisle para ´si, peor obviamente la mayoría de los presentes podían escucharlos "Pudo ser cualquier animal" explicó él "No solo un lobo. Si antes había una confusión con eso de hombres lobo o metamórficos queda aclarada"

"Espera" demandó Charlie "¿Dices que hay hombres lobo reales y hombres lobo que no son hombres lobo?"

Carlisle le sonrió "Si alguna vez me encuentro con Arto de nuevo, tendré que pedir que me comenté la historita de Cayo y los hijo de la luna. Fue una experiencia bastante… interesante"

"Hubieron algunos resoplidos mientras los presentes se imaginaban a Aro compartiendo material de chantaje acerca de su aburrido hermano con Carlisle.

"Bueno, yo me acordaré de preguntar" rio Jacob "Pero creo que tenemos suerte de que Taha Aki decidiera compartir el cuerpo de un lobo. Si tomas en cuenta las alternativas…"

"Sí, ser un hombre conejito no es bastante aterrado, ¿verdad?" rio Jasper ganando unas miradas horrorizadas de los Quileutes.

 **Yo estaba tan inmersa en la historia que fue un shock regresar a la realidad, al círculo en torno a las llamas agonizantes. Con sorpresa, me di cuenta de que el círculo se componía de los tataranietos de los tataranietos de los tataranietos de Taha Aki. O más aún. A saber cuántas generaciones habrían pasado.**

 **El fuego arrojó una lluvia de chispas al cielo, donde temblaron y bailaron, adquiriendo formas casi indescifrables.**

— **¿Y qué es lo que refleja tu pelambrera de color chocolate? —respondió Sam a Quil entre susurros—. ¿Lo dulce que eres?**

"¿Dulce? ¿Quil?" resopló Jacob.

 **Billy ignoró sus bromas.**

— **Algunos de sus hijos se convirtieron en los guerreros de Taha Aki y tampoco envejecieron. Otros se negaron a unirse a la manada de hombres lobo porque les disgustaban las transformaciones, y éstos sí envejecían. Con los años, la tribu descubrió que los licántropos podían hacerse ancianos como cualquiera si abandonaban sus espíritus lobo. Taha Aki vivió el mismo periodo de tiempo que tres hombres. Se casó con una tercera mujer después de que murieran otras dos y encontró en ella la verdadera compañera de su espíritu, y aunque también amó a las otras dos, con ésta experimentó un sentimiento más intenso. Así que decidió abandonar a su espíritu lobo para poder morir con ella.**

Sam sonrió en dirección a Emily con una mirad indescifrable.

 **»Y así fue como llegó a nosotros la magia, aunque no es el final de la historia...**

 **Miró al anciano Quil Ateara, que cambió de postura en su silla y estiró sus frágiles hombros. Billy bebió de una botella de agua y se secó la frente. El bolígrafo de Emily no paró y continuó garabateando furiosamente en el papel.**

"Desafortunadamente no creo que podamos hacer que Quil nos venga a leer esta parte así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo" indicó Billy retomando el libro.

— **Esa fue la historia de los espíritus guerreros —comenzó el Viejo Quil con su aguda voz de tenor—. Y ésta es la historia del sacrificio de la tercera esposa.**

Jasper arqueó las cejas.

Edward le puso los ojos en blanco a manera de respuesta.

 **«Muchos años después de que Taha Aki abandonara su espíritu lobo, cuando había alcanzado la edad provecta, estallaron problemas en el norte con los makah a causa de la desaparición de varias jóvenes de su tribu. Los makah culpaban de ello a los lobos vecinos, a los que temían y de los que desconfiaban.**

Todos los lobos hicieron muecas al escuchar eso,

Incluso Charlie puso mala cara.

 **Los hombres lobo podían acceder al pensamiento de los demás mientras estaban en forma lupina, del mismo modo que sus ancestros cuando adquirían su forma de espíritu, por lo que sabían que ninguno de ellos estaba involucrado. Taha Aki intentó tranquilizar al jefe de los makah, pero había demasiado miedo. Él no quería arriesgarse a una lucha, pues ya no era un guerrero en condiciones de llevar a la tribu al combate. Por eso, encomendó a su hijo lobo Taha Wi, el mayor, la tarea de descubrir al verdadero culpable antes de que se desataran las hostilidades.**

 **»Taha Wi emprendió una búsqueda por las montañas con cinco lobos de su manada en pos de cualquier evidencia de las desaparecidas. Hallaron algo totalmente novedoso: un extraño olor dulzón en el bosque que les quemaba la nariz hasta el punto de hacerles daño.**

Los vampiros compartieron una mirada resignada de confirmación. No era difícil imaginar quien era el verdadero culpable, peor nadie quería escuchar lo que eso suponía.

 **Me encogí un poco al lado de Jacob. Vi cómo una de las comisuras de sus labios se torcía en un gesto de sonrisa y su brazo se tensó a mi alrededor.**

— **No conocían a ninguna criatura que dejara semejante hedor, pero lo rastrearon igualmente —continuó el Viejo Quil. Su voz temblorosa no tenía la majestad de la de Billy, pero sí un extraño tono afilado, urgente, feroz. Se me aceleró el pulso conforme sus palabras adquirieron velocidad—. Encontraron débiles vestigios de fragancia y sangre humanas a lo largo del rastro. Estaban convencidos de seguir al enemigo adecuado.**

 **»El viaje les llevó tan al norte que Taha Wi envió de vuelta al puerto a la mitad de la manada, a los más jóvenes, para informar a Taha Aki.**

 **»Taha Wi y sus dos hermanos nunca regresaron.**

Renesmee lloriqueó recordando la batalla que casi estalla con los Vulturi.

 **»Los más jóvenes buscaron a sus hermanos mayores, pero sólo hallaron silencio. Taha Aki lloró a sus hijos y deseó vengar su muerte, pero ya era un anciano. Vistió sus ropas de duelo y acudió en busca del jefe de los makah para contarle lo acaecido. El jefe makah creyó en la sinceridad de su dolor y desaparecieron las tensiones entre las dos tribus.**

 _Al menos algo se arregló_ , pensó Esme con tristeza. Una pelea entre las tribus podía clamar más vida que una con los vampiros.

 **»Un año más tarde, desaparecieron de sus casas dos jóvenes doncellas makah en la misma noche.**

"¿Por qué´?" preguntó Emmett resoplando. Era difícil imaginar que a alguien le gustar ser tan dramático, bueno tal vez con la excepción de Vladimir. Estacas, ataúdes, telarañas…

 **Los makah llamaron a los lobos Quileute rápidamente, que descubrieron el mismo olor dulzón por todo el pueblo. Los lobos salieron de caza de nuevo.**

 **»Sólo uno regresó. Era Yaha Uta, el hijo mayor de la tercera esposa de Taha Aki, y el más joven de la manada. Se trajo con él algo que los Quileute jamás habían visto antes, un extraño cadáver pétreo y frío despedazado. Todos los que tenían sangre de Taha Aki, incluso aquellos que nunca se habían transformado en lobos, aspiraron el olor penetrante de la criatura muerta.**

Carlisle arqueó una ceja, preguntándose si podría ser cierto.

La expresión en la cara de Sue era suficiente confirmación.

 **Este era el enemigo de los makah.**

 **»Yaha Uta contó su aventura: sus hermanos y él encontraron a la criatura con apariencia de un hombre, pero duro como el granito, con las dos chicas makah. Una ya estaba muerta en el suelo, pálida y desangrada. La otra estaba en los brazos de la criatura, que mantenía la boca pegada a su garganta. Quizá aún vivía cuando llegaron a la espantosa escena,**

Los vampiros hicieron una mueca, sabiendo que pocos de los de su especie mataban a sus víctimas antes de alimentarse de ellas.

 **pero aquel ser rápidamente le partió el cuello y tiró el cuerpo sin vida al suelo mientras ellos se aproximaban. Tenía los labios blancos cubiertos de sangre y los ojos le brillaban rojos.**

 **»Yaha Uta describió la fuerza y la velocidad de la criatura. Uno de sus hermanos se convirtió muy pronto en otra víctima al subestimar ese vigor.**

Mal movimiento, suspiró Jasper silenciosamente preguntándose por qué le importa lo que había hecho un lobo que había muerto ya hace mucho tiempo.

 **La criatura le destrozó como a un muñeco. Yaha Uta y su otro hermano fueron más cautos y atacaron en equipo, mostrando una mayor astucia al acosar a la criatura desde dos lados distintos. Tuvieron que llegar a los límites extremos de su velocidad y fuerza lobuna, algo que no habían tenido que probar hasta ese momento. Aquel ser era duro como la piedra y frío como el hielo. Se dieron cuenta de que sólo le hacían daño sus dientes, por lo que en el curso de la lucha fueron arrancándole trozos de carne a mordiscos.**

 **»Pero la criatura aprendía rápido y pronto empezó a responder a sus maniobras. Consiguió ponerle las manos encima al hermano de Yaha Uta y éste encontró un punto indefenso en la garanta del ser de hielo, y lo atacó a fondo. Sus dientes le arrancaron la cabeza, pero las manos del enemigo continuaron destripando a su hermano.**

 **»Yaha Uta despedazó a la criatura en trozos irreconocibles y los arrojó a su alrededor en un intento desesperado de salvar a su hermano.**

Los lobos se miraron con una expresión de tristeza y dolor, sabiendo que todos querrían hacer lo mismo por el otro, sus hermanos de manda.

 **Fue demasiado tarde, aunque al final logró destruirla.**

 **»O eso pensó al menos. Yaha Uta llevó los restos que quedaron para que fueran examinados por los ancianos. Una mano cortada estaba al lado de un trozo del brazo granítico de la criatura. Las dos piezas entraron en contacto cuando los ancianos las movieron con palos y la mano se arrastró hacia el brazo, intentando unirse de nuevo.**

Charlie se veía bastante asqueado.

 **»Horrorizados, los ancianos incineraron los restos.**

Jasper asintió algo impresionado por el hecho de los mayores hayan descubierto púnica forma de matar a los de su especie.

 **El aire se contaminó con una gran nube de humo asfixiante y repulsiva. Cuando sólo quedaron cenizas, las dividieron en pequeñas bolsitas y las esparcieron muy lejos y separadas unas de otras, algunas en el océano, otras en el bosque, el resto en las cavernas del acantilado. Taha Aki anudó una bolsita alrededor de su cuello, con la finalidad de poder dar la alarma en caso de que la criatura intentara rehacerse de nuevo.**

 **El Viejo Quil hizo una pausa y miró a Billy, que alzó una cuerda de cuero anudada a su cuello de cuyo extremo pendía una bolsita renegrida por el paso del tiempo. Varios oyentes jadearon. Probablemente yo fui una de ellas.**

Leah notó algo divertida la expresión de los vampiros ante esa revelación.

— **Le llamaron el Frío, el bebedor de sangre, y vivieron con el miedo de que no estuviera solo pues la tribu contaba únicamente con un lobo protector, el joven Yaha Uta.**

 **»Enseguida salieron de dudas. La criatura tenía una compañera, otra bebedora de sangre, que vino a las tierras de los Quileute clamando venganza.**

 **»Las historias sostienen que la Mujer Fría era la criatura más hermosa que habían visto los ojos humanos. Parecía una diosa del amanecer cuando entró en el pueblo aquella mañana; el sol brilló de pronto e hizo resplandecer su piel blanca y el cabello dorado que flotaba hasta sus rodillas. Tenía una belleza mágica, con los ojos negros y el rostro pálido. Algunos cayeron de rodillas y la adoraron.**

Muchos vampiros se veían horrorizados con la idea, pero Carlisle sonrió recordando las historias de los Vulturi.

 **»Pidió algo en una voz alta y penetrante, en un idioma que nadie había escuchado antes. La gente se quedó atónita sin saber qué contestarle. No había nadie del linaje de Taha Aki entre los testigos, salvo un niño pequeño. Este se colgó de su madre y gritó que el olor de la aparición le quemaba la nariz. Uno de los ancianos, que iba de camino hacia el Consejo, escuchó al muchacho y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ordenó la huida a voz en grito.**

"No servirá" musitó Edward.

 **Ella le mató a él en primer lugar.**

 **»Sólo sobrevivieron dos de los veinte testigos de la llegada de la Mujer Fría, y ello gracias a que la sangre la distrajo e hizo una pausa en la matanza para saciar su sed. Esos dos supervivientes corrieron hacia donde estaba Taha Aki, sentado en el Consejo con los otros ancianos, sus hijos y su tercera esposa.**

 **»Yaha Uta se transformó en lobo en cuanto oyó las noticias y se fue solo para destruir a la bebedora de sangre. Taha Aki, su tercera esposa, sus hijos y los ancianos le siguieron.**

 **»Al principio no encontraron a la criatura, sólo los restos de su ataque: cuerpos rotos, desangrados, tirados en el camino por el que había llegado. Entonces, oyeron los gritos y corrieron hacia el puerto.**

 **» Un puñado de Quileutes había corrido hacia las canoas en busca de refugio. Ella nadó hacia ellos como un tiburón y rompió la proa de la embarcación con su fuerza prodigiosa. Cuando la canoa se fue a pique, atrapó a quienes intentaban apartarse a nado y los mató también.**

"¿Por qué?" demandó Charlie viéndose más y más disgustado a medida que pasaba el tiempo "No era acerca de la sangre. No tenía motivos…"

"¿Y Victoria los tenía?" preguntó Jasper "Las razones son solo entendibles para ellas. Es todo acerca de la venganza"

 **»Se olvidó de los nadadores que se daban a la fuga cuando atisbo al gran lobo en la playa. Nadó tan deprisa que se convirtió en un borrón y llegó, mojada y gloriosa, a enfrentarse con Yaha Uta. Le señaló con un dedo blanco y le preguntó algo incomprensible. Yaha Uta esperó.**

 **»Fue una lucha igualada. Ella no era un guerrero como su compañero, pero Yaha Uta estaba solo y nadie pudo distraerla de la furia que concentró en él.**

 **«Cuando Yaha Uta fue vencido, Taha Aki gritó desafiante. Calló hacia delante y se transformó en un lobo anciano, de hocico blanco.**

"NO sabía que eso era posible" notó Carlisle.

Sm se encogió de hombros "Técnicamente no lo es, peor Taha Aki fue la excepción de muchas reglas"

 **Estaba viejo, pero era Taha Aki, el Hombre Espíritu, y la ira le hizo fuerte. La lucha comenzó de nuevo.**

 **»La tercera esposa de Taha Aki acababa de ver morir a su hijo. Ahora era su marido el que luchaba y ella había perdido la esperanza de que venciera. Había escuchado en el Consejo cada palabra pronunciada por los testigos de la matanza. Había oído la historia de la primera victoria de Yaha Uta y sabía que su difunto hijo triunfó en aquella ocasión gracias a la distracción causada por su hermano.**

 **»La tercera esposa tomó un cuchillo del cinturón de uno de los hijos que estaban a su lado. Todos eran jóvenes, aún no eran hombres, y ella sabía que morirían cuando su padre perdiera.**

 **»Corrió hacia la Mujer Fría con la daga en alto. Ésta sonrió, sin distraerse apenas de la lucha con el viejo lobo. No temía ni a la débil humana ni al cuchillo, que apenas le arañaría la piel. Estaba dispuesta ya a descargar el golpe de gracia sobre Taha Aki.**

 **»Y entonces la tercera esposa hizo algo inesperado. Cayó de rodillas ante la bebedora de sangre y se clavó el cuchillo en el corazón.**

La mandíbula de Charlie cayó al suelo "Eso... guau…auch"

"Si, guau" concedieron muchos.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

Todos los vampiros, específicamente Jasper se veían impresionados con la historita. "Eso aumentó las posibilidades de Taha Aki sin duda por mucho" notó él "Era la cosa más valiente que podía hacer y la única forma de garantizar la supervivencia de su tribu. Bastante impresionante"

"Por supuesto que tu pensaría eso" musitó Jacob.

Jasper se encogió de hombros sin molestar el comentario.

 **»La sangre borbotó entre los dedos de la tercera esposa y salpicó a la Mujer Fría, que no pudo resistir el cebo de la sangre fresca que abandonaba el cuerpo de la mujer agonizante, y de modo instintivo, se volvió hacia ella, totalmente consumida durante un segundo por la sed.**

 **»Los dientes de Taha Aki se cerraron en torno a su cuello.**

 **»Ese no fue el final de la lucha, ya que ahora Taha Aki no estaba solo. Al ver morir a su madre, dos de sus jóvenes hijos sintieron tal ira que brotaron de ellos sus espíritus lobo, aunque todavía no eran hombres. Consiguieron acabar con la criatura, junto con su padre.**

 **»Taha Aki jamás volvió a reunirse con la tribu. Nunca volvió a convertirse en hombre. Permaneció echado todo un día al lado del cuerpo de la tercera esposa, gruñendo cada vez que alguien intentaba acercársele, y después se fue al bosque para no regresar jamás.**

 **»Apenas hubo problemas con los fríos a partir de aquel momento. Los hijos de Taha Aki protegieron a la tribu hasta que sus propios hijos alcanzaron la edad necesaria para ocupar su lugar. Nunca hubo más de tres lobos a la vez, porque ese número era suficiente.**

Charlie frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

 **Algún bebedor de sangre aparecía por estas tierras de vez en cuando, pero caían víctimas de la sorpresa, ya que no esperaban a los lobos.**

Y probablemente cauteloso del olor, especuló Carlisle.

 **Alguna vez moría algún protector, pero nunca fueron diezmados como la primera vez, pues habían aprendido a luchar contra los fríos y se transmitieron el conocimiento de unos a otros, de mente a mente, de espíritu a espíritu, de padre a hijo.**

 **»El tiempo pasó y los descendientes de Taha Aki no volvieron a convertirse en lobos cuando alcanzaban la hombría. Los lobos sólo regresaban en momentos esporádicos, cuando un frío aparecía cerca. Los fríos venían de uno en uno o en parejas y la manada continuó siendo pequeña.**

 **«Entonces, apareció un gran aquelarre y nuestros propios tatarabuelos se prepararon para luchar contra ellos.**

Los Cullen se miraron.

 **Sin embargo, el líder habló con Ephraim Black como si fuera un hombre y le prometió no hacer daño a los Quileute. Sus extraños ojos amarillos eran la prueba de que ellos no eran iguales a los otros bebedores de sangre. Superaban en número a los lobos, así que no había necesidad de que los fríos ofrecieran un tratado cuando podían haber ganado la lucha. Ephraim aceptó. Permanecieron fieles al pacto, aunque su presencia sirvió de atracción para que vinieran otros.**

 **»El aumento del aquelarre forzó a que la manada fuera la mayor que la tribu había visto jamás —continuó el Viejo Quil y durante un momento sus ojos negros, casi enterrados entre las arrugas de la piel que los rodeaban, parecieron pararse en mí—,**

Charlie frunció el ceño "No es su culpa"  
"Bueno, si piensas en ello, se podría decir que si lo es" le recordó Bella "La presencia de los Cullen no fue lo único que causó la conversión de tantos lobos, si no que fue mi tendencia a atraer… problemas"

 **excepto, claro, en los tiempos de Taha Aki —luego, suspiró—. Y así los hijos de la tribu otra vez cargan con la responsabilidad y comparten el sacrificio que sus padres soportaron antes que ellos.**

"Qué manera de hacerte sentir culpable" comentó Jasper ácidamente.

 **Se hizo un profundo silencio que se alargó un rato. Los descendientes vivos de la magia y la leyenda se miraron unos a otros a través del fuego con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Todos menos uno.**

— **Responsabilidad —resopló en voz baja—. A mí me parece guay —el grueso labio inferior de Quil sobresalía un poco.**

 **Al otro lado del fuego, Seth Clearwater, cuyos ojos estaban dilatados por el halago de pertenecer a la hermandad de protectores de la tribu, asintió, plenamente de acuerdo.**

Jacob resopló "Obviamente"

 **Billy rio entre dientes durante unos momentos y la magia pareció desvanecerse entre las brasas resplandecientes. De pronto, sólo había un círculo de amigos y nada más. Jared le tiró una piedrecilla a Quil y todo el mundo se rio cuando éste se sobresaltó. El murmullo de las conversaciones en voz baja se extendió alrededor, lleno de bromas y con naturalidad.**

 **Leah Clearwater mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Me pareció ver brillar en su mejilla algo parecido a una lágrima, pero ya no había nada cuando volví a mirarla un momento después.**

Leah presionó sus labios firmemente deseando que Billy avanzara con el libro.

 **Ni Jacob ni yo hablamos. Él permanecía absolutamente inmóvil a mi lado; su respiración era tan profunda y regular que creí que estaba a punto de dormirse.**

 **Mi mente estaba a miles de años de allí. No pensaba en Yaha Uta ni en los otros lobos ni en la hermosa Mujer Fría, ya que podía imaginármela con mucha claridad. No, mi mente buscaba algo totalmente alejado de la magia. Estaba intentando imaginarme el rostro de la mujer sin nombre, la que había salvado a toda la tribu, la tercera esposa.**

 **Se trataba de una simple mortal sin poderes especiales ni ningún otro don. Era más débil que cualquiera de los otros monstruos que poblaban la historia, pero ella había sido la clave, la solución. Había salvado a su marido, a sus hijos, a la tribu.**

Charlie gruñó por lo bajo" Bella, Bella, no me gusta por donde va esto"

 **Me hubiera gustado que recordaran su nombre...**

Los Quileutes suspiraron, pensando lo mismo.

 **Alguien me sacudió el brazo.**

— **Eh, vamos, Bella —me dijo Jacob al oído—. Regresa.**

 **Parpadeé y busqué el fuego, que parecía haber desaparecido. Miré hacia la inesperada oscuridad, intentando ver a mi alrededor. Tardé casi un minuto en darme cuenta de que ya no estábamos en los acantilados. Jacob y yo nos hallábamos solos. Todavía estaba reclinada contra su hombro, pero no en el suelo.**

 **¿Cómo había llegado al coche de Jacob?**

— **Ay, cielos —respiré entrecortadamente cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormida—. ¿Qué hora es? Maldita sea, ¿dónde he guardado ese estúpido móvil?**

 **Palmeé mis bolsillos, frenética, y no había nada en ellos.**

— **Calma, aún no es medianoche y ya le he llamado yo.**

Emmett arqueó las cejas "Vaya"

 **Mira, te está esperando.**

— **¿Medianoche? —repetí de manera estúpida, todavía desorientada. Miré hacia la oscuridad y se me aceleró el pulso cuando entreví la forma del Volvo, a unos veintitantos metros. Alcé la mano hacia la manilla.**

— **Toma —dijo Jacob mientras depositaba un objeto pequeño en la palma de mi otra mano. Era el móvil.**

— **¿Has llamado a Edward en mi lugar?**

"No eres la única sorprendida" musitaron.

 **Mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente a la oscuridad para ver el repentino relumbrar de la sonrisa de mi amigo.**

— **Supuse que podría pasar un rato más contigo si jugaba bien mis cartas.**

— **Gracias, Jake —repuse, emocionada—. Te lo agradezco de verdad, y también por haberme invitado esta noche. Ha sido... —me faltaban palabras—. Guau, ha sido algo realmente especial.**

— **Y eso que no te has quedado para ver cómo me tragaba una vaca entera —se echó a reír—. Sí, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Ha sido... estupendo para mí. El tenerte aquí, me refiero.**

 **Atisbé un movimiento en la lejanía, donde parecía pasear una especie de espectro cuya blancura se recortaba contra los árboles oscuros.**

— **Vaya, no es tan paciente, ¿a que no? —comentó Jacob, notando mi distracción—.**

Edward rio "¿Y tú lo serías?"

Jacob sonrió "Tienes razón"

 **Vete ya, pero vuelve pronto, ¿vale?**

— **Seguro, Jake —le prometí, abriendo el coche. El aire frío me recorrió las piernas y me hizo temblar.**

— **Duerme bien, Bella. No te preocupes por nada. Estaré vigilándote toda la noche. Me paré, con un pie ya en el suelo.**

— **No, Jake. Descansa un poco. Estaré bien.**

— **Vale, vale —repuso, pero sonó más paternal que otra cosa.**

"Me subestimas" dijo Jacob suspirando "Mese de amistad y crees que voy a caer por un estaré bien"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Si recuerdo correctamente nadie trató de comerme esa noche"

"Si" dijo Jacob "Pero tal vez eso fue por mi causa y de no haber estado allí alguien hubiese intentado"

Bella muy madura como siempre, le sacó la lengua.

— **Buenas noches, Jake. Gracias.**

— **Buenas noches, Bella —me susurró, mientras yo me apresuraba a través de la oscuridad.**

 **Edward me recogió en la divisoria.**

— **Bella —había un considerable alivio en su voz cuando sus brazos me ciñeron apretadamente.**

— **Hola. Siento llegar tan tarde. Me quedé dormida y...**

— **Lo sé. Jacob me lo explicó —avanzó hacia el coche y yo me tambalee rígidamente a su lado— ¿Estas cansada? Puedo llevarte en brazos.**

— **Estoy bien.**

— **Voy a llevarte a casa para acostarte. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?**

— **Si ha sido sorprendente, Edward. Me habría gustado que hubieras venido. No encuentro palabras para explicarlo. El padre de Jake nos contó las viejas leyendas y fue algo… algo mágico.**

"Sí, entiendo perfectamente eso" accedió Carlisle mirando agradecido a Billy.

— **Ya me lo contaras, pero después de que hayas dormido.**

— **No me acordaré de todo —le contesté; bostecé abriendo mucho la boca.**

 **Edward se rio entre dientes. Me abrió la puerta, me sentó en el asiento y me puso el cinturón de seguridad.**

 **Unas brillantes luces se encendieron de súbito y nos barrieron. Saludé hacia las luces delanteras del coche, pro no supe si Jacob había visto mis gestos.**

"Por supuesto que si" respondió él.

 **Mi padre causó menos problemas de los esperados gracias a que Jacob también le había telefoneado. Tras desearle buenas noches a Charlie, me apoyé junto a la ventana mientras esperaba a Edward. La noche era sorprendentemente fría, casi invernal. No me había dado cuenta de esto en los acantilados ventosos; supongo que tuvo más que ver con estar sentada al lado de Jacob que con el fuego.**

 **Me salpicaron gotitas heladas en la cara cuando empezó a caer la lluvia.**

Jacob hizo una mueca. Aunque había puesto una cara valiente, pasar una noche desierto bajo la fría lluvia no era anda agradable para los jóvenes lobos.

 **Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir otra cosa que los conos oscuros de los abetos inclinándose y meciéndose al ritmo de los hostigos del viento, pero de todos modos forcé la vista en busca de otras formas en la tormenta. Una silueta pálida, que se movía como un fantasma en la oscuridad... o quizás el contorno borroso de un enorme lobo, pero mis ojos eran demasiado débiles.**

 **Entonces, hubo un repentino movimiento en la noche, justo a mi lado. Edward se deslizó a través de la ventana abierta. Tenía las manos más frías que la lluvia.**

— **¿Está Jacob ahí fuera? —le pregunté, temblando cuando Edward me acercó al abrigo de sus brazos.**

— **Sí, en alguna parte. Y Esme va de camino a casa.**

"no pensé que a Jacob le agradara mi compañía" rio Esme "Hubiese sido incómodo"

 **Suspiré.**

— **Hace mucho frío y caen chuzos de punta. Esto es una tontería.**

 **Me estremecí de nuevo y él se rio entre dientes.**

— **Sólo tú tienes frío, Bella.**

 **Esa noche también hizo frío en mis sueños, quizá porque dormí en los brazos de Edward, pero soñé que estaba a la intemperie, bajo la tormenta, el viento me sacudía el pelo contra la cara hasta cegarme. Permanecía en la costa en forma de media luna de la playa Primera, intentando distinguir las formas que se movían con tal rapidez que apenas podía verlas en la oscuridad y desde la orilla. Al principio, no apreciaba más que los destellos de relámpagos negros y blancos que se lanzaba unos contra otros, como en una danza, hasta que entonces, como si la luna hubiera aparecido súbitamente entre las nubes, pude verlo todo.**

 **Rosalie, con dorada melena empapada y colgando hasta la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, arremetía contra un lobo enorme, de hocico plateado, que instintivamente reconocí como perteneciente a Billy Black.**

Tanto Rosalie como Billy arquearon las cejas medio midiendo al otro como oponente.

"Yo ganaría" dijo Rosalie confiada.

Billy gruñó a regañadientes de acuerdo con la rubia.

 **Eché a correr, pero lo único que conseguí fue ese frustrante movimiento lento y pausado tan propio de los sueños. Intenté gritarles, decirles que se detuvieran, pero el viento me privó de la voz y no logré proferir ningún sonido. Sacudí los brazos en alto, esperando captar su atención. Algo relampagueó a mi lado y me di cuenta por primera vez de que mi mano derecha no estaba vacía.**

 **Llevaba un afilado cuchillo largo, antiguo y de color plateado, con manchas de sangre seca y ennegrecida.**

Charlie hizo una mueca mientras Edward sacudía la cabeza y Nessie se veía incómoda.

 **Solté el cuchillo y abrí los ojos de golpe en la tranquila oscuridad de mi dormitorio. Lo primero de lo que me percaté era que no estaba sola y me volví para enterrar el rostro en el pecho de Edward, sabiendo que el dulce olor de su piel sería el mejor remedio contra la pesadilla.**

— **¿Te he despertado? —murmuró él. Hubo un sonido de papel, el de páginas de un libro abierto y luego un ligero golpe sordo como si algo se hubiera caído al suelo de parqué.**

— **No —cuchicheé, suspirando contenta cuando sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor—. He tenido un mal sueño.**

— **¿Quieres contármelo?**

 **Sacudí la cabeza.**

— **Estoy muy cansada. Quizá mañana por la mañana..., si me acuerdo.**

"Nunca me dijiste" le recordó Edward gentilmente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza "Te hubieses escandalizado"

"¿Y no tenía razón?" preguntó Edward.

"No era necesario" dijo Bella.

 **Le sentí estremecerse con una risa silenciosa.**

— **Por la mañana —asintió.**

— **¿Qué estás leyendo? —pregunté, aún adormilada.**

— **Cumbres borrascosas —contestó él.**

 **Fruncí el ceño medio en sueños.**

— **Creía que no te gustaba ese libro.**

— **Lo has dejado aquí olvidado —susurró él; su dulce voz me acunaba, llevándome de nuevo a la inconsciencia—. Además, cuanto más tiempo paso contigo, mejor comprendo las emociones humanas. Estoy descubriendo que simpatizo con Heathcliff de un modo que antes no creí posible.**

Muchas personas se preguntaban cuáles serían esos modos pero Carlisle era el único que tenía una buena idea.

— **Aja —farfullé.**

 **Dijo algo más, algo en voz baja, pero ya estaba dormida.**

 **La mañana siguiente amaneció de color gris perla y muy tranquila. Edward me preguntó por mi sueño, pero no podía precisarlo con exactitud. Sólo recordaba el frío y mi alegría de tenerle allí cuando me desperté. Me besó durante mucho rato, tanto que se me disparó el pulso, antes de irse a casa para cambiarse de ropa y recoger el coche.**

 **Me vestí con rapidez, aunque no tenía mucho donde elegir. Quienquiera que hubiera saqueado mi cesta de la ropa, había dejado mi vestuario bastante perjudicado. Estaría muy enfadada si el hecho no fuera tan aterrador.**

"¡Ni que lo digas!" dijo Alice suspirando dramáticamente "Y solo tenías tres casi cuatros atuendos aceptables para empezar"

"Eso es porque lo que tu llamas aceptable la mayoría califica como excelente"" indicó Bella.

 **Estaba a punto de bajar a desayunar cuando noté mi baqueteado volumen de Cumbres borrascosas abierto en el suelo, donde Edward lo había dejado caer por la noche manteniéndose abierto por el sitio donde se había quedado leyendo, ya que la encuadernación había cedido.**

 **Lo recogí con curiosidad mientras procuraba recordar sus palabras sobre la simpatía que sentía por Heathcliff por encima de los demás personajes. Se me antojaba imposible; quizá lo había soñado.**

"¿Y por qué no sentir simpatía por Heathcliff?" preguntó Alice "Si lo piensas, tiene sentido"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Ya había hecho claro que no le agradaba y que lo veía igual que Romeo, constantemente buscándose sus propios problemas sin hacer nada"

 **Había tres palabras que captaron mi atención en la página por la que estaba abierto el volumen e incliné la cabeza para leer el párrafo con más atención. Hablaba Heathcliff y conocía bien el pasaje.**

 **Y ahí es donde se puede ver la diferencia entre nuestros sentimientos: si él estuviera en mi lugar y yo en el suyo, aunque le aborreciera con un odio que convirtiera mi vida en hiel, nunca habría levantado la mano contra él. ¡Puedes poner cara de incredulidad si quieres! Yo nunca podría haberle apartado de ella, al menos mientras ella lo hubiera querido así. Mas en el momento en que perdiera su estima, ¡le habría arrancado el corazón y me habría bebido su sangre! Sin embargo, hasta entonces, y si no me crees es que no me conoces, hasta entonces, ¡preferiría morir con certeza antes que tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza!**

"Oh" musitó Bella y al notar las miradas confusas de los demás añadió "¿No es triste que recién lo entiendo?"

"A veces es difícil ver aquello que está directamente en frente tuyo" le dijo Carlisle.

"¿Ver qué?" preguntó Charlie "¿Es alguna cosa femenina?"  
Bella le dio una mirada "Papá…"

Charlie la paró "No, entiendo a lo que se refería Edward... creo, pero era… no lo sé…"

 **Las tres palabras que captaron mi atención fueron «beber su sangre».**

 **Me estremecí.**

 **Sí, seguramente había soñado que Edward había dicho algo positivo sobre Heathcliff. Y lo más probable es que esta página no fuera la que había estado leyendo. El libro podría haber caído abierto por cualquier hoja.**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza "Bella tu eres unas de la personas más inteligentes e intuitivas que he conocido peor a veces eres tan ingenua"

"Ya bastante de burlarte de mi" suspiró Bella "¿Terminó el capítulo?"

"Sí" afirmó Billy "¿Supongo que es el turno de Sue?"

"Claro" asintió la mujer sonriendo y tomando el libro que se le ofrecía.


	13. Capítulo 12

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **TIEMPO**

— **He visto... —Alice comenzó en tono ominoso.**

Ese comienzo fue tan poco esperado que todos en el cuarto estallaron en carcajadas, con la obvia excepción de una muy petulante pixie y su esposo, quien trataba desesperadamente de mantener su compostura por su bien y la del resto de los presentes.

 **Edward le dio un codazo en las costillas que ella esquivó limpiamente.**

"Aguafiestas" musitó Alice sin inmutarse.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

— **Vale —refunfuñó—. Es Edward el que quiere que lo haga, pero intuyo que te encontrarás en más dificultades si soy yo quien te da la sorpresa.**

Emily arqueó las cejas "¿Si quiera debería preguntar?"

"Yo no lo haría" musitó Bella "Peor es solo una sugerencia"

 **Caminábamos hacia el coche después de clase y yo no tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería.**

— **¿Y por qué no me lo dices en cristiano? —requerí.**

— **No te comportes como una niña. Sin rabietas, ¿eh?**

— **Creo que me estás asustando.**

"Como deberías" dijo Emmett con una expresión seria.

Alice le tiró una almohada en la cabeza antes de que tuviese oportunidad de terminar esa oración.

— **Tú..., bueno, todos nosotros, vamos a tener una fiesta de graduación. Nada del otro mundo ni que deba preocuparte lo más mínimo, pero he visto que te iba a dar un ataque si intentaba hacer una fiesta sorpresa —ella bailoteó de un lado a otro mientras Edward intentaba atraparla para despeinarla—. Y Edward ha dicho que te lo debía decir, pero no será nada, te lo prometo.**

Esme rio "Las fiestas que haces nunca son nada"

Bella asintió con sobriedad "Eso es algo en lo que todos podemos concordar"

"Creo que me he perdido" notó Emily confusa "¿Cuál es el embrollo acerca de una fiesta de graduación? A parte de que sean los vampiros que la den, obviamente"

"Es precisamente el hecho de que los vampiros la dan" dijo Bella suspirando dramáticamente "O de vería decir, la vampira. ¿No estuviste en mi boda verdad?"

Emily suspiró "Lo siento. Quería asistir, pero Sam estaba siendo paranoico como de costumbre"

Bella asintió "No quería que te sintieras presionada para que vinieras. Bueno, mi punto es que no tienes experiencia de primera mano acerca de las fiestas y Alice. Solo digamos que si no fuese psíquica diría que la decoración es su talento natural"

 **Suspiré profundamente.**

— **¿Serviría de algo que intentara discutir?**

— **En absoluto.**

"Directa" rio Jacob.

"¿Cuál es el punto de tratar de ocultarlo?" preguntó Alice sonriente "Estoy segura que es mejor sí"

— **De acuerdo, Alice. Iré, y odiaré cada minuto que esté allí, lo prometo.**

— **¡Así me gusta! A propósito, a mí me encanta mi regalo. No debías haberte molestado.**

— **¡Alice, pero si no lo tengo!**

— **Oh, ya lo sé, pero lo tendrás.**

 **Espoleada por el pánico, me devané los sesos e intenté recordar si había decidido alguna vez comprarle algo para la graduación. Debía de haber sido así para que ella lo hubiera podido ver.**

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Billy frunciendo el ceño "Tenía la impresión de que tenías que estar al tanto de tu decisión"

"Oh, sí lo estaba" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "Solo había momentáneamente. Tenía bastante en mente"

— **Sorprendente —intervino Edward—. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede ser tan insoportable?**

Muchos resoplaron al escuchar eso.

 **Alice se echó a reír.**

— **Es un talento natural.**

— **¿No podrías haber esperado unas cuantas semanas para decírmelo? —pregunté enfurruñada—. Ahora estaré preocupada mucho más tiempo.**

 **Alice me frunció el ceño.**

— **Bella —dijo con lentitud—, ¿tú sabes qué día es hoy?**

— **¿Lunes?**

 **Puso los ojos en blanco.**

— **Sí, lunes... Estamos a día cuatro.**

 **Me tomó del codo, me hizo dar media vuelta y me dejó frente a un gran póster amarillo pegado en la puerta del gimnasio. Allí, en marcadas letras negras, estaba la fecha de la graduación. Faltaba una semana exacta a contar desde ese día.**

— **¿Estamos a cuatro? ¿A cuatro de junio? ¿Estás segura?**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza "Estaban tan ansiosa por ser transformada y aún así la fecha te coge desprevenida ¿Cómo es eso?"

"No estaba lista" respondió Bella sinceramente "A pesar de lo que siempre le decía a Edward, no estaba lista para ser transformada lo antes posible, solo quería estar fuera de peligro. Edward siempre dice que no tenga anda parecida a un instinto de supervivencia, pero solo era humana. Tenía tantas dudas y pesadillas como cualquier otra persona"

Edward suspiró "Es o temía. Lo cual fue la razón por lo que quería darte más tiempo, incluso si no lo apreciabas en el momento. No hubiésemos dejado que algo te pase, lo sabes"

Bella sonrió ligeramente "Lo sé. No creas que no confiaba en ti o en tu familia, solo estaba asustada y es entendible ¿no crees?"

"Tienes razón" admitió Edward con una pequeña sonrisa "Pero no estaba seguro de que querías que te transformaran porque era la única forma de estar a salvo"

"Lo era" resopló Bella "Pero me estabas malentendiendo. Quería esa transformación. No era cuestión de si es que si no cuando"

"Aún había esperanza de que cambiaras de idea" dijo Edward.

Bella resopló otra vez "Nunca"

 **Nadie contestó. Alice sacudió la cabeza con pesar, simulando decepción, y Edward enarcó las cejas.**

— **¡No puede ser! Pero ¿cómo es posible?**

 **Intenté contar hacia atrás los días en mi cabeza, pero era incapaz de comprender cómo habían transcurrido tan deprisa.**

"¿Es sorprendente como puede volar el tiempo, verdad?" sonrió Carlisle algo nostálgico.

Bella asintió, pero no emitió comentarios.

 **De pronto, no sentí las piernas. Parecía que alguien me las hubiera cortado. Sin saber cómo, en la vorágine de aquellas semanas de tensión y ansiedad, en medio de toda mi obsesión por el tiempo…, el tiempo había desaparecido. Había perdido mi momento para revisarlo todo y hacer planes. Se me había pasado el tiempo.**

 **Y no estaba preparada.**

 **No sabía cómo hacer frente a todo aquello. No sabía cómo despedirme de Charlie y de Renée, de Jacob. No sabía cómo afrontar el hecho de dejar de ser humana.**

"No había prisa" dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño "Sabías que estaría más que feliz de posponer los planes"

"Peor no quería posponerlos" musitó Bella "Temía que, si perdía el valor de hacerlo entonces, jamás lo recuperaría. Y no quería darte más excusas para que no lo haga"

"Ya había accedido a ello" le recordó Edward "La cuestión no era si es que si no cuando tal como dijiste"

 **Sabía exactamente lo que quería, pero de repente, me daba terror conseguirlo.**

 **En teoría, ansiaba, a veces con entusiasmo, que llegara la ocasión de cambiar la mortalidad por la inmortalidad. Después de todo, era la clave para permanecer con Edward para siempre. Por mi parte, estaba el hecho de que enemigos conocidos y desconocidos pretendían darme caza. Convenía que no me quedara mirando, indefensa y deliciosa, a la espera de que me capturase cualquiera de ellos.**

"¿Indefensa y deliciosa?" repitió Leah resoplando "Que predicción la tuya"

Bella sonrió "Ni me lo digas"

 **En teoría, todo esto tenía sentido...**

 **... pero en la práctica, ser humana era toda la experiencia que yo tenía. El futuro que se extendía a partir del cambio se me antojaba como un enorme abismo oscuro del cual no sabría nada hasta que saltara dentro de él.**

 **Esté simple dato, la fecha de ese día, tan obvia que probablemente había estado reprimiéndola de forma inconsciente, se había convertido en el momento límite que había estado esperando con impaciencia, pero a la vez, era una cita con el escuadrón de fusilamiento.**

 **De un modo lejano, percibí cómo Edward me abría la puerta del coche, cómo Alice parloteaba desde el asiento trasero y cómo golpeteaba la lluvia contra el cristal delantero. El pareció darse cuenta de que sólo estaba allí en cuerpo y no intentó hacerme salir de mi abstracción. O quizá lo hizo y yo no me di cuenta.**

 **Terminamos en casa al final del trayecto. Edward me condujo al sofá y se sentó junto a mí mientras yo contemplaba por la ventana la tarde gris de llovizna e intentaba descubrir cuándo se había esfumado mi resolución. ¿Por qué sentía tanto pánico? Sabía que la fecha final se acercaba, ¿por qué me asustaba ahora que ya había llegado?**

"L agente le teme a lo desconocido más que nada" concluyó Carlisle sonriendo ligeramente "Por eso es que la idea de la muerte les aterroriza. Nunca puedes estar seguro de que sucede después"

 **No sé cuánto tiempo me dejó mirar hacia la ventana en silencio, pero la lluvia desaparecía en la oscuridad cuando al final la situación le superó, puso sus manos frías sobre mis mejillas y fijó sus ojos dorados en los míos.**

— **¿Quieres hacer el favor de decirme lo que estás pensando antes de que me vuelva loco? —**

"¿No sabías?" preguntó Billy sorprendido.

Edward sonrió "A pesar de que siempre molestamos a Bella de ser fácil de leer ella siempre es un misterio, para mí en particular. Casi me había convencido de que no temía la idea de ser transformada"

"Solo porque creías que era tan ingenua para no pensar en las consecuencias que conllevaría" le reprimió Bella.

"Edward arqueo las cejas "¿Y no era así?"

"No tanto" admitió Bella "Hubo aspectos de ser vampiro de los que no tenía ni idea. Claro que eso era aporque nadie me lo comentó"

"No preguntaste" indicó Jasper "Sé por qué no era fácil hablar con Edward de ello, pero Carlisle hubiese estado más que feliz de responder todas tus preguntas"

 **¿qué le podía decir, que era una cobarde?**

"No cobarde" corrigió Carlisle "Solo razonablemente preocupada"

 **Busqué las palabras adecuadas. El insistió—: Tienes los labios blancos, habla de una vez, Bella.**

 **Exhalé una gran cantidad de aire. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado conteniendo la respiración?**

— **La fecha me ha pillado con la guardia baja —susurré—. Eso es todo.**

 **El esperó, con la cara llena de preocupación y escepticismo.**

 **Intenté explicarme.**

— **No estoy segura de qué hacer ni de qué le voy a decir a Charlie ni qué... ni cómo... —la voz se me quebró.**

— **Entonces, ¿todo esto no es por la fiesta?**

"¿Eso pensabas?" preguntaron incrédulos.

 **Torcí el rostro.**

— **No, pero gracias por recordármelo.**

 **La lluvia repiqueteaba con más fuerza en el tejado mientras él intentaba leer mi rostro.**

— **No estás preparada —murmuró.**

— **Sí lo estoy —mentí de manera automática, una reacción refleja. Estaba segura de que él sabría lo que ocultaba, así que inspiré profundamente y le dije la verdad—. Debo estarlo.**

— **No debes estar de ninguna manera.**

 **Sentí cómo el pánico ascendía a la superficie de mis ojos mientras musitaba los motivos.**

— **Victoria, Jane, Cayo, quienquiera que hubiera estado en mi habitación...**

Charlie frunció el ceño. A pesar de sus objeciones personales la respecto, ella tenía un punto.

— **Razón de más para esperar.**

— **¡Eso no tiene sentido, Edward!**

 **Apretó las manos con más fuerza contra mi rostro y habló con deliberada lentitud.**

— **Bella. Ninguno de nosotros tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Ya has visto lo que ocurrió..., especialmente a Rosalie. Todos hemos luchado para reconciliarnos con algo que no podemos controlar. No voy a dejar que suceda del mismo modo en tu caso. Tú has de tener tu oportunidad de escoger.**

"Sí, y eso hizo la diferencia" musitó Bella.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido "Me temo que no entiendo" admitió él.

"Es difícil de explicar" suspiró Bella "Pero tuve una opción. No importaban los peligros o las promesas que había hecho. Al final del día solo importaba que tuviese una opción, sin importar cuan poco atractivas eran las alternativas. La decisión no dejó de ser mía"

"Lo veo" replicó Edward, aunque aún dudaba su capacidad de entender el punto de vista de Bella.

— **Yo ya he efectuado mi elección.**

— **Tú crees que has de pasar por todo esto porque pende una espada sobre tu cabeza. Ya nos ocuparemos de los problemas y yo cuidaré de ti —juró—. Cuando haya pasado todo y no exista nadie que te obligue a hacerlo, entonces podrás decidir si quieres unirte a mí, si aún lo deseas, pero no por miedo. No permitiré que nada te fuerce a hacerlo.**

— **Carlisle me lo prometió —cuchicheé, llevándole la contraria por costumbre—. Después de la graduación.**

— **No hasta que estés preparada —repuso con voz segura—. Y desde luego, no mientras te sientas amenazada.**

Carlisle sonrió con ironía "No era así y lo avías. Si Bella se me hubiese acercado lo hubiese hecho a pesar de tus dudas por su salud mental"

Edward resopló "Lo sabía. Peor Bella no. De cualquier modo, ella no te fue a buscar lo que solo dice que no estaba tan desesperada como decía estarlo"

Bella le hizo una mueca a su esposo "Si ya han acabado de analizar mi lógica podemos continuar"

 **No contesté. No tenía fuerzas para discutirle; en ese momento, no parecía encontrar por ningún lado mi resolución.**

— **Venga, venga —me besó la frente—. No hay de qué preocuparse.**

 **Me eché a reír con una risa temblorosa.**

— **Nada salvo una sentencia inminente.**

— **Confía en mí.**

— **Ya lo hago.**

 **Siguió observando mi cara, esperando que me tranquilizara.**

— **¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

— **Lo que quieras.**

 **Me mordí el labio mientras me lo pensaba y luego le pregunté algo distinto de lo que me preocupaba.**

— **¿Qué le voy a regalar a Alice para su graduación?**

 **Se rio por lo bajo.**

— **Según Alice, parece como si fueses a comprar entradas para un concierto para nosotros dos.**

— **¡Eso era! —me sentí tan aliviada que casi sonreí—. El concierto de Tacoma. Vi un anuncio en el periódico la semana pasada y pensé que sería algo que le gustaría, ya que dijiste que era un buen cd.**

"Eso es una buena idea" notó Seth mentalmente guardando la idea en su mente pata futuras referencias. No era fácil darle un regalo a alguien que lo puede tener todo, pero nunca había demasiada buena música"

— **Es una gran idea. Gracias.**

— **Espero que no estén agotadas.**

— **Es la intención lo que cuenta. Debía de saberlo.**

 **Suspiré.**

— **Había algo más que querías preguntarme —continuó él.**

 **Fruncí el ceño.**

— **Pues sí que hilas fino tú.**

"No, tú eres simplemente muy obvia" resopló Jacob.

"Gracias Jake" cortó Bella.

— **Tengo un montón de práctica leyendo tus expresiones. Pregúntame.**

 **Cerré los ojos y me recliné contra él, escondiendo mi rostro contra su pecho.**

— **Tú no quieres que yo sea vampiro.**

"¿Qué te dio esa idea?" preguntó Emmett como si estuviese sorprendido.

— **No, no quiero —repuso con suavidad, y entonces esperó un poco—, pero ésa no es la cuestión —apuntó después de un momento.**

— **Bueno, me preocupaba saber... cómo te sentías respecto a ese asunto.**

— **¿Estás preocupada? —resaltó la palabra con sorpresa.**

"Por supuesto" dijo Bella "No quería que resintieras el hacer una decisión por ti para el resto de la eternidad"

"¿Resentir?" repitió Edward incrédulo "Oh Bella, Bella. ¿Nos merecemos le uno al otro verdad?"

— **¿Me dirás la verdad? La verdad completa, sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos. Él dudó durante un minuto.**

— **Si respondo a tu pregunta, ¿me explicarás entonces por qué lo preguntas?**

 **Asentí, con el rostro aún escondido. Inspiró profundamente antes de responder.**

— **Podrías hacerlo mucho mejor, Bella. Ya sé que tú crees que tengo alma, pero yo no estoy del todo convencido, y arriesgar la tuya... —sacudió la cabeza muy despacio—. Para mí, permitir eso, dejar que te conviertas en lo que yo soy, simplemente para no perderte nunca, es el acto más egoísta que puedo imaginar. En lo que a mí se refiere, es lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero deseo mucho más para ti. Rendirme a eso me hace sentirme como un criminal. Es la cosa más egoísta que haré nunca, incluso si vivo para siempre.**

Los lobos se miraron unos a otros, obviamente sin palabras.

 **» Es más, si hubiera alguna forma de convertirme en humano para estar contigo, no importa su precio, lo pagaría feliz.**

 **Me quedé sentada allí, muy quieta, absorbiendo todo eso.**

 **Edward pensaba que estaba siendo egoísta.**

"Es Edward" resopló Emmett "¿Qué esperabas?"

 **Sentí cómo la sonrisa se extendía lentamente por mi rostro.**

— **Así que... no es que temas que no te guste lo mismo cuando sea diferente, es decir, cuando no sea suave, cálida y no huela igual. ¿Realmente querrás quedarte conmigo sin importarte en lo que me convierta?**

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Ahora en serio me haces sonar egoísta"

 **Él soltó el aire de un golpe.**

— **¿Lo que te preocupa es que no me gustaras luego? —inquirió. Entonces, antes de que pudiera contestar, empezó a reír—. Bella, para ser una persona bastante intuitiva, a veces puedes resultar de un obtuso...**

"Bien dicho" indicó Esme riendo ante la expresión en la cara de Bella.

 **Sabía que él pensaría que era una tontería, pero yo me sentí aliviada. Si él realmente me quería podría soportar cualquier cosa... de algún modo. De pronto, la palabra «egoísta» me pareció una palabra hermosa.**

— **No creo que te des cuenta de lo fácil que sería para mí, Bella —me dijo con un cierto eco de humor aún en su voz—, sobre todo porque no tendría que estar concentrado todo el tiempo para no matarte.**

Charlie hizo una mueca ante tal recordatorio. Eso no parecía ser un mayor problema en este libro como lo sabía sido en los dos anteriores sí que era más sencillo de ignorar.

 **Desde luego, habrá cosas que echaré de menos. Ésta, por ejemplo...**

 **Me miró a los ojos mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y sentí cómo la sangre se apresuraba a colorear mi piel. Se rio amablemente.**

— **Y el latido de tu corazón —continuó, más serio, pero aun sonriendo un poco—. Lo considero el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Estoy tan sintonizado con él, que juraría que puedo oírlo desde kilómetros de distancia. Pero nada de eso importa. Esto —dijo, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos—. Tú. Eso es lo que yo quiero. Siempre serás mi Bella, sólo que un poquito más duradera.**

 **Suspiré y dejé que mis ojos se cerraran satisfechos, descansando allí, entre sus manos.**

— **Y ahora, ¿me contestarás una pregunta tú a mí? ¿La verdad completa, sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos? —preguntó.**

— **Claro —le contesté sin dudar, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Qué querría saber ahora?**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza "Deberías saber para entonces no hacer tales promesas a Edward"

"Por puesto" suspiró Bella dramáticamente "Que tonto de mi parte"

 **Él recitó las palabras muy despacio.**

— **No quieres ser mi esposa.**

 **De pronto, mi corazón se detuvo; después, rompió a latir desaforadamente. Sentí un sudor frío en la parte de atrás del cuello y las manos se me quedaron heladas.**

Edward frunció el ceño.

Jacob arqueó una ceja "Sé que soy la última persona que podría hablar, pero, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

"Por supuesto" dijo Bella haciendo una mueca "Y por mi vida no puedo recordar por que"

 **Él esperó, observando y evaluando mi reacción.**

— **Eso no es una pregunta —susurré al final.**

 **Él bajó la mirada, y sus pestañas proyectaron largas sombras sobre sus pómulos. Dejó caer las manos de mi rostro para cogerme la helada mano izquierda. Jugó con mis dedos mientras hablaba.**

— **Me preocupa cómo te sientes al respecto.**

 **Intenté tragar saliva.**

— **De todas formas, no es una pregunta —insistí.**

— **Por favor, Bella.**

— **¿La verdad? —inquirí formando las palabras con los labios.**

— **Claro. Podré soportarla, sea lo que sea.**

 **Inspiré muy hondo.**

— **Te vas a reír de mí.**

Edward a miró ofendido.

 **Sus ojos llamearon en mi dirección, sorprendidos.**

— **¿Reírme? No puedo imaginar por qué.**

— **Verás —murmuré, y después suspiré. Mi cara pasó del blanco al escarlata, ardiendo repentinamente del disgusto—. ¡Vale, está bien! Estoy segura de que esto te va a sonar como una especie de chiste, pero ¡es la verdad! Es sólo que... me da... tanta vergüenza —le confesé y escondí el rostro en su pecho otra vez.**

 _Solo si tú lo haces vergonzoso_ , pensó Leah pro sin decir nada en voz alta.

 **Se hizo una gran pausa.**

— **No te sigo.**

 **Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y le miré. El pudor me hizo lanzarme, ponerme beligerante.**

— **No quiero ser una de esas chicas, Edward. ¡De esas que se casan justo al acabar el instituto, como una paleta de pueblo que se queda alucinada por su novio! ¿Sabes lo que van a pensar los demás? ¿Te das cuenta de en qué siglo estamos? ¡La gente ya no se casa a los dieciocho! ¡Al menos no la gente lista, responsable y madura! ¡No quiero ser una chica de esas! Yo no soy así... —la voz se me apagó y fue perdiendo fuerza.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piense la gente? Aquellos que de verdad importan saben la verdad y el resto…" dijo ella antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Eso era" suspiró Bella "Ellos no sabrían. Mis padres, mis amigos… ellos no sabían por qué lo hacía y tenía que mentirle al respecto…"

"Oh Bella" suspiró Charlie sintiéndose avergonzado por su reacción inicial "De verdad te juzgamos, ¿no fue así?"

"No tanto como yo lo hice" sonrió Bella "Y tu reaccionó fue tan mala como esperaba. NI mamá" rio ella "Especialmente mamá, sabiendo cómo es"

Charlie puso los ojos en banco. Oh, él sí que sabía acerca de ella.

 **El rostro de Edward era imposible de leer mientras pensaba en mi respuesta.**

— **¿Eso es todo? —preguntó finalmente.**

 **Yo parpadeé.**

— **¿Es que te parece poco?**

— **¿No es que estés más entusiasmada por ser... inmortal que por mí?**

Bella hizo una mueca.

"Debo admitir que la idea cruzó nuestras mentes" confesó Billy mientras los lobos asentían a su vez.

Bella se veía algo sorprendida, pero entendía su punto de vista.

 **Y entonces, aunque había predicho que él se reiría de mí, fui; la que tuvo el ataque de risa histérica.**

— **¡Edward! —jadeé entre paroxismos de risitas—. ¡Anda! ¡Yo siempre... pensé... que tú eras mucho más... listo que yo!**

 **Me cogió entre sus brazos y sentí que se estaba riendo conmigo.**

— **Edward —repetí, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo para hablar con absoluta claridad—. No tengo ningún interés en vivir para siempre si no es contigo. No querría ni siquiera vivir un día más si no es contigo.**

— **Bueno, es un alivio —comentó.**

— **Aunque... eso no cambia nada.**

— **Ya, pero es estupendo saberlo, de todos modos. Y ahora veo tu punto de vista, Bella, ya lo creo que sí, pero me gustaría mucho que intentaras ver las cosas desde el mío.**

 **Ya estaba más tranquila, así que asentí y luché por no fruncir el ceño.**

 **Sus ojos dorados se volvieron hipnóticos al clavarse en los míos.**

— **Ya ves, Bella, yo siempre he sido un chico «de esos»; ya que un hombre en mi mundo. No iba buscando el amor, qué va, estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la perspectiva de convertirme en soldado.**

Muchas personas se veían sorprendidas ante esta revelación, pero nadie preguntó al respecto.

 **No pensaba en otra cosa que en esa imagen idealizada de la gloria de la guerra que nos vendían entonces los eventuales reclutadores, pero si yo hubiera encontrado... —efectuó una pausa y ladeó la cabeza—. Iba a decir que, si hubiera encontrado a alguien, pero eso no sería cierto, si te hubiera encontrado a ti, no tengo ninguna duda de lo que hubiera hecho. Yo era de esa clase de chicos que tan pronto como hubiera descubierto que tú eras lo que yo buscaba me habría arrodillado ante ti y habría intentado por todos los medios asegurarme tu mano. Te hubiera querido para toda la eternidad, incluso aunque la palabra no tuviera entonces las mismas connotaciones que ahora.**

Charlie frunció el ceño cuando se le hizo imponible imaginar un mundo así. Pero podía entender como eso sería mucho más… aceptable en la época. Hizo una nota mental para recordar eso posteriormente.

 **Me dedicó de nuevo su sonrisa torcida.**

 **Le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par hasta que se me secaron.**

— **Respira, Bella.**

 **Me recordó, sonriente; y yo tomé aire.**

— **¿No lo ves, aunque sea un poquito, desde mi lado?**

 **Y durante un segundo, pude. Me vi a mí misma con una falda larga y una blusa de cuello alto anudada con un gran lazo, y el pelo recogido sobre la cabeza. Vi a Edward vestido de forma muy elegante con un traje y un ramo de margaritas, sentado a mi lado en el balancín de un porche.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza riendo "Son momentos como estos en los que de verdad desearía leer tu mente"

"Ahora sabemos por qué" resopló Emmett "De verdad hay algo mal con la forma en que funciona el cerebro de Bella"

"Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esas discusiones" se quejó Bella.

 **Sacudí la cabeza y tragué. Estaba sufriendo un flash-back al estilo de Ana de las Tejas Verdes.**

— **La cosa es, Edward —repuse con voz temblorosa, eludiendo la pregunta—, que en mi mente, matrimonio y eternidad no son conceptos mutuamente exclusivos ni inclusivos. Y ya que por el momento estamos viviendo en mi mundo, quizá sea mejor que vayamos con los tiempos, no sé si sabes lo que quiero decir.**

— **Pero, por otro lado —contraatacó él—, pronto habrás dejado atrás estos tiempos. Así que, ¿por qué deben afectar tanto en tu decisión lo que, al fin y al cabo, son sólo las costumbres transitorias de una cultura local?**

"¿Y qué es el matrimonio si no una costumbre transitoria de una cultura local?" rio Billy algo divertido por la discusión.

 **Apreté los labios.**

— **¿Te refieres a Roma?**

 **Se rio de mí.**

— **No tienes que decir sí o no hoy, Bella, pero es bueno entender las dos posturas, ¿no crees?**

— **¿Así que tu condición...?**

Esme hizo una mueca al escuchar esa palabra. ¿Dónde estaba el romance?

— **Sigue en pie. Yo comprendo tu punto de vista, Bella, pero si quieres que sea yo quien te transforme...**

— **Chan cha chan, chan cha chan...**

 **Tarareé la marcha nupcial entre dientes, aunque a mí me parecía más bien una especie de canto fúnebre.**

Muchas personas resoplaron ante eso.

 **El tiempo fluyó mucho más deprisa de lo previsto.**

 **Pasé en blanco aquella noche, y de pronto había amanecido y la graduación me miraba a la cara de tú a tú. Se me había acumulado un montón de material pendiente para los exámenes finales y sabía que no me daría tiempo de hacer ni la mitad en los días restantes.**

 **Charlie ya se había ido cuando bajé a desayunar. Se había dejado el periódico en la mesa, lo cual me recordó que debía hacer algunas compras. Esperé que el anuncio del concierto todavía estuviera; necesitaba el número de teléfono para conseguir aquellas estúpidas entradas. No parecía un regalo fuera de lo común ahora que ya sabían que iba a hacérselo,**

"Pero estuve sorprendida" discutió Alice "Solo fue antes de lo que pensabas, aunque a la final no pude asistir"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Seth.

Alice presionó sus labios "Otros… compromisos se hicieron presentes"

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron como platos "Oh"

"Lo sé" musitó Alice "Alguien tiene un tiempo de llegada perfecto"

 **aunque claro, intentar sorprender a Alice no había sido una idea brillante.**

 **Quería pasar las hojas para irme directamente a la sección de espectáculos, pero un titular en gruesos caracteres negros captó mi atención. Sentí un estremecimiento de miedo conforme me inclinaba para leer la historia de primera página.**

 **SEATTLE ATERRORIZADA POR LOS ASESINATOS**

Todos hicieron una mueca recordando esos tiempos. Charlie especialmente se veía alterado teniendo relación con la investigación desde el otro punto de vista.

 **Ha pasado menos de una década desde que la ciudad de Seattle fuera el territorio de caza del asesino en serie más prolífico de la historia de los Estados Unidos, Gary Ridgway, el Asesino de Río Verde, condenado por la muerte de 48 mujeres.**

"Casi había olvidado eso" notó Carlisle.

"¿Lo habías escuchado?" preguntó Charlie sorprendido.

Carlisle asintió "Fue alrededor del tiempo en que nos mudamos a Alaska. Hacíamos planes para el futuro y considerábamos la posibilidad de regresar a Forks, así que manteníamos un ojo en la situación en Seattle"

 **Ahora, una atribulada Seattle debe enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que podría estar albergando a un monstruo aún peor.**

 **La policía no considera la reciente racha de crímenes y desapariciones como obra de un asesino en serie. Al menos, no todavía. Se muestran reacios a creer que semejante carnicería sea obra de un solo individuo.**

"Al menos que dicho individuo no sea humano" musitó Charlie.

Los otros se miraron unos a otros. Charlie estaba en lo correcto, por supuesto, pero él no conocía aún la cantidad de vampiros sueltos en Seattle.

 **Este asesino si es, de hecho, una sola persona podría ser responsable de 39 homicidios y desapariciones sólo en los últimos tres meses. En comparación, la orgía de los 48 asesinatos perpetrados por Ridgway se dispersó en un periodo de 21 años. Si estas muertes fueran atribuidas a un solo hombre, entonces estaríamos hablando de la más violenta escalada de asesinatos en serie en la historia de América.**

 **La policía se inclina por la teoría de que se trata de bandas criminales**

Los vampiros se miraron unos a otros. La policía se había acercado a la verdad más d lo que ellos sabían.

 **dado el gran número de víctimas y el hecho de que no parece haber un patrón reconocible en la elección de las mismas.**

 **Desde Jack el Destripador a Ted Bundy, los objetivos de los asesinos en serie siempre han estado conectados entre sí por similitudes en edad, género, raza o una combinación de los tres elementos. Las víctimas de esta ola de crímenes van desde los 15 años de la brillante estudiante Amanda Reed, a los 67 del cartero retirado Ornar Jenks.**

Billy notó con sorpresa que a cada palabra el semblante de los vampiros se iba ensombreciendo. Carlisle se veía peor que los demás. ¿Era posible que se estuviese sintiendo culpable por los males de los de su especie? ¿O por no intervenir antes?

 **Las muertes relacionadas incluyen a casi 18 mujeres y 21 hombres. Las víctimas pertenecen a razas diversas: caucasianos, afroamericanos, hispanos y asiáticos.**

 **La selección parece efectuada al azar y el motivo no parece otro que el mismo asesinato en sí.**

"Eso no es cierto" murmuró Jasper.

"¿No lo es?" demandó Charlie con un tono algo más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado (o atrevido a usar)

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Supervivencia. El simple hecho d encontrar aquello que te mantiene con vida. Créeme he visto matar porque si y las cosas no son iguales" añadió él.

Charlie se veía estupefacto, sin saber cómo responder.

 _¿Será que los vampiros simplemente siguiendo su instinto no eran tan malos como aquellos humanos que cometen crímenes sin razones? Era otro punto a considerar_ , suspiró Charlie.

 **Entonces, ¿por qué no se descarta aún la idea del asesino en serie?**

 **Hay suficientes similitudes en el modus operandi de los crímenes como para crear fundadas sospechas. Cada una de las víctimas fue quemada hasta el punto de ser necesario un examen dental para realizar las identificaciones.**

Charlie tuvo que contener los escalofríos. Siendo policía, tenía buena idea de que tan degenerados podían estar los cuerpos.

 **En este tipo de incendios suele utilizarse algún tipo de sustancia para acelerar el proceso, como gasolina o alcohol; sin embargo, no se han encontrado restos de ninguna de estas sustancias en el lugar de los hechos. Además, parece que todos los cuerpos han sido desechados de cualquier modo, sin intentar ocultarlos.**

Idiotas, pensó Jasper. No podía pensar que le había tomado tan tempo descubrirlo. Victoria obviamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

 **Aún más horripilante es el hecho de que, la mayoría de las víctimas, muestran evidencias de una violencia brutal. Lo más destacable es la aparición de huesos aplastados, al parecer como resultado de la aplicación de una presión tremenda. Según los forenses, dicha violencia fue ejercida antes del momento de la muerte, aunque es difícil estar seguro de estas conclusiones, considerando el estado de los restos.**

Los humanos se veían asqueados mientras los lobos trataban de ocultarlo. Los vampiros se veían más estoicos, pero era algo forzado. Nessie fruncía el ceño, suficientemente inocente para no horrorizarse, pero suficientemente inteligente para saber de la crueldad de tales acciones.

 **Existe otra similitud que apunta a la posibilidad de un asesino en serie: no ha sido posible hallar ninguna pista en la investigación de los crímenes. Aparte de los restos en sí mismos, no se ha encontrado ni una huella ni la marca de un neumático ni un cabello extraño. No hay testigos ni ningún tipo de sospechoso en las desapariciones.**

 **Además, también son dignas de análisis las desapariciones en sí mismas. Ninguna de las víctimas es lo que se podría haber considerado un objetivo fácil. No eran vagabundos sin techo, que se desvanecen con facilidad y de los que raramente se denuncian sus desapariciones. Las víctimas se han esfumado de sus hogares,**

 **Desde la cuarta planta de un edificio de apartamentos e incluso desde un gimnasio y una celebración de boda.**

Jasper sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Casi deseaba que Victoria hubiese tenido más capacidad de liderazgo, así hubiese salvado algunas vidas.

 **El caso más sorprendente es el del boxeador aficionado de 30 años Robert Walsh, que entró en el cine para ver una película con la chica con la que se había citado; pasados unos cuantos minutos de la sesión, la mujer se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su asiento. Su cuerpo se halló apenas tres horas más tarde, cuando los bomberos acudieron para apagar un incendio producido dentro de un contenedor de basuras, a unos treinta kilómetros de distancia de la sala cinematográfica.**

"¿Es así siempre?" preguntó Charlie horrorizado. No podía imaginar que ese sea el comportamiento usual d los vampiros y nadie lo note.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza "Hay áreas en los estados del sur y México donde algunos vampiros viven juntos, no siempre de manera pacífica, pero logran mantenerse fuera del radar de los Vulturi. Esto… es masacre"

 **Otro rasgo común en la serie de asesinatos: todas las víctimas desaparecieron durante la noche.**

 **¿Y cuál es la característica más alarmante? La progresión. Seis de los homicidios se cometieron en el primer mes, once en el segundo. Sólo en los últimos diez días se han producido ya veintidós asesinatos. Y la policía no se encuentra más cerca de descubrir al responsable ahora, de lo que lo estaba cuando se halló el primer cuerpo carbonizado.**

 **Las evidencias son contradictorias, los hechos espantosos. ¿Se trata de una nueva banda criminal o de un asesino en serie en estado de actividad salvaje? ¿O quizás es algo más que la policía no se atreve a imaginar?**

 **Sólo hay un hecho irrefutable: algo terrible acecha en Seattle.**

 **Me llevó tres intentos leer la última frase y me di cuenta de que el problema eran mis manos, que temblaban.**

— **¿Bella?**

 **Tan concentrada como estaba, la voz de Edward, aunque tranquila y no del todo inesperada, me hizo jadear y darme la vuelta.**

 **Permanecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las cejas alzadas. Y de pronto estaba ya a mi lado, cogiéndome la mano.**

— **¿Te he sobresaltado? Lo siento, tendría que haber llamado.**

— **No, no —me apresuré a responder—. ¿Has visto esto? —le señalé el periódico.**

 **Una arruga le cruzó la frente.**

— **Todavía no he leído las noticias de hoy, pero sé que se está poniendo cada vez peor. Vamos a tener que hacer algo... enseguida.**

Charlie frunció el ceño recordando que los ataques habían cesado poco después. ¿Así que los Cullen los habían detenido? De alguna forma sospechaba que había más a la historia.

 **Aquello no me gustó ni un pelo. Odiaba que ninguno de ellos asumiera riesgos, y quien o lo que fuera que se encontraba en Seattle estaba empezando a aterrorizarme de verdad. Aunque la idea de la llegada de los Vulturi me asustaba casi lo mismo.**

"Más" musitó Jacob.

Los otros se limitaron a asentir en concordancia.

— **¿Qué dice Alice?**

— **Ése es el problema —su ceño se acentuó—. No puede ver nada..., aunque hemos estado tomando decisiones una media docena de veces para ver qué pasa. Está perdiendo la confianza. Siente que se le escapan demasiadas cosas en estos días, que algo va mal, que quizás esté perdiendo el don de la visión.**

Nessie abrió los ojos como platos "¡Eso no puede pasar!"

"No, no puede" le aseguró Alice calmadamente.

 **Abrí los ojos de golpe.**

— **¿Y eso puede suceder?**

— **¿Quién sabe? Nadie ha hecho jamás un estudio, pero la verdad es que lo dudo. Estas cosas tienden a intensificarse con el tiempo. Mira a Aro y Jane.**

— **Entonces, ¿qué es lo que va mal?**

— **Creo que la profecía que se cumple por sí misma. Estamos esperando que Alice vea algo para actuar, y ella no visualiza nada porque no lo haremos en realidad hasta que ella vea algo. Ése es el motivo por el que no nos ve. Quizá debamos actuar a ciegas.**

"Pero si lo estuviesen haciendo a ciegas no estarían cegados más porque lo estarían haciendo" indicó Seth antes de fruncir el ceño y añadir "Eso sonó mejor en mi cabeza"

 **Me estremecí.**

— **No.**

— **¿Tienes muchas ganas hoy de ir a clase? Sólo nos quedan un par de días para los exámenes finales y dudo que nos vayan a dar nada nuevo.**

"¿Por qué quieres que mi hija falte clases?" preguntó Charlie.

— **Creo que puedo vivir un día sin el instituto. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

— **Vamos a hablar con Jasper.**

Los humanos se veían algo confundidos, pero por comentarios anteriores tenían una leve idea de a donde se dirigía la cosa.

 **Otra vez Jasper. Era extraño. En la familia Cullen, Jasper estaba siempre en el límite, participaba en las cosas sin ser nunca el centro de ellas. Había asumido sin palabras que en realidad estaba allí sólo por Alice.**

Jasper frunció el ceño peor no dijo nada.

 **Tenía la intuición de que seguiría a Alice a donde fuera, pero que este estilo de vida no había sido decisión suya. El hecho de que estuviera menos comprometido con ello que los demás era probablemente la razón por la cual le costaba más asumirlo.**

"No es cierto" interrumpió Jasper sonando algo dolido por las suposiciones. Aunque de verdad haría cualquier cosa por Alice, él no amaba menos a su familia que ella. Alice no le hubiese pedido ayuda buscando a los Cullen si hubiese pensado que él no sería feliz con ellos.

"Lo sé ahora" respondió Bella con una pequeña sonrisa "Lo siento"

 **De cualquier modo, nunca había visto a Edward sentirse dependiente de Jasper. Me pregunté otra vez qué quería decir cuando se refería a su «pericia». Realmente no es que supiera mucho sobre la historia de Jasper, salvo que venía de algún lugar del sur antes de que Alice le encontrara. Por alguna razón, Edward solía evitar cualquier pregunta sobre su hermano más reciente, y a mí siempre me había intimidado ese alto vampiro rubio, que tenía el aspecto perturbador de una estrella de cine, como para preguntarle directamente.**

"Lo siento" sonrió Jasper "Aunque entiendo por qué a Edward no le hubiese gustado contar mi historia"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Charlie sin poder evitarlo.

La expresión de Jasper se tornó sombría "Creo que estás a punto de enterarte"

 **Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen, nos encontramos con Carlisle, Esme y Jasper viendo las noticias con mucho interés, aunque el sonido era tan bajo que me pareció casi ininteligible. Alice estaba sentada en el último escalón de las enormes escaleras, con el rostro entre las manos y aspecto desanimado. Mientras entrábamos, Emmett asomó por la puerta de la cocina, con un aspecto totalmente relajado. Nada alteraba jamás a Emmett.**

"Mejor" sonrió Emmett.

— **Hola, Edward. ¿Qué? ¿Escaqueándote, Bella? —me dedicó su ancha sonrisa.**

— **Hemos sido los dos —le recordó Edward.**

 **Emmett se echó a reír.**

— **Ya, pero ella es la primera vez que va al instituto. Quizá se pierda algo.**

 **Edward puso los ojos en blanco, pero, por lo demás, ignoró a su hermano favorito.**

Jasper arqueó las cejas.

"Lo siento" gruño Bella avergonzada "Parezco pensarlo todo mal en este libro"

"Tienes derecho a pensar como se te antoje" dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros "Especialmente si no tienes a Edward metiéndose en tu cabeza todo el tiempo" sonrió él a s hermano.

"Pero en cambio tengo a todo el mundo leyendo la historia de mi vida" recordó bella.

Emmett rio.

 **Le entregó el periódico a Carlisle.**

— **¿Has visto que ahora están hablando de un asesino en serie? —preguntó.**

 **Carlisle suspiró.**

— **Dos especialistas han debatido esa posibilidad en la CNN durante toda la mañana.**

— **No podemos dejar que esto continúe así.**

— **Pues vamos ya —intervino Emmett, lleno de entusiasmo repentino—. Me muero de aburrimiento.**

"Y esa es una buena razón para ir a pelear contar un enemigo desconocido" musitó Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Un siseo bajó las escaleras desde el piso de arriba.**

— **Ella siempre tan pesimista —murmuró Emmett para sí mismo.**

 **Edward estuvo de acuerdo con él.**

— **Tendremos que ir en algún momento.**

 **Rosalie apareció por la parte superior de las escaleras y bajó despacio. Tenía una expresión serena, indiferente.**

Rosalie hizo una mueca "Sabía que estabas tan interesado por causa de Bella"

"¿y eso era algo malo?" demandó Jacob.

"No me molestaba mucho peor no me agradaba la idea de ir ante algo desconocido" dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros "Las razones de Edward eran bastante buenas pero sus sentimientos por Bella siempre afectaban su juicio"

 **Carlisle sacudía la cabeza.**

— **Esto me preocupa. Nunca nos hemos visto envueltos en este tipo de cosas. No es asunto nuestro, no somos los Vulturi.**

— **No quiero que los Vulturi deban aparecer por aquí —comentó Edward—. Eso nos concede mucho menos tiempo para actuar.**

— **Y todos esos pobres inocentes humanos de Seattle... —susurró Esme—. No está bien dejarlos morir de ese modo.**

— **Ya lo sé —Carlisle suspiró.**

— **Oh —intervino Edward de repente, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Jasper—. No lo había pensado. Claro, tienes razón, ha de ser eso. Bueno, eso lo cambia todo.**

"Odio cuando hacen eso" musitó Emmett.

Jacob hizo una mueca "Todos"

Jasper les sonrió "¿Por qué creen que nos tomamos la molestia?"

 **No fui la única que le miró confundida, pero debí de ser la única que no le miró algo enojada.**

"Es porque no has tenido que soportarlo por décadas" gruñó Emmett.

— **Creo que es mejor que se lo expliques a los demás —le dijo Edward a Jasper—. ¿Cuál podría ser el propósito de todo esto? —Edward comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, mirando el suelo y perdido en sus pensamientos.**

 **Yo no la había visto levantarse, pero Alice estaba allí, a mi lado.**

— **¿De qué habla? —le preguntó a Jasper—. ¿En qué estás pensando?**

 **Jasper no pareció contento de convertirse en el centro de atención.**

Jasper resopló "Porque no me agrada" dijo acomodándose en su asiento y viéndose tranquilo como siempre, aunque o deseaba compartir su historia con gente que apenas conocía a pesar de respetarlos a todos. Ahora entendía lo que decía Edward cuando esperaba que Bella saliera huyendo en cualquier momento.

 **Dudó, intentando interpretar cada uno de los rostros que había en el salón, ya que todo el mundo se había movido para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir y entonces sus ojos se detuvieron en mí.**

— **Pareces confusa —me dijo, con su voz profunda y muy tranquila.**

Charlie resopló musitando algo incomprensible. Los vampiros se veían algo divertidos y sorprendidos de que la paciencia de Charlie haya llegado tan lejos a pesar de la preocupación de Bella.

 **No era una pregunta. Jasper sabía lo que yo sentía al igual que sabía lo que sentían todos los demás.**

— **Todos estamos confusos —gruñó Emmett.**

— **Podrías darte el lujo de ser un poco más paciente —le contestó Jasper—. Ella también debe entenderlo. Ahora es uno de nosotros.**

"Solo te agrada más" dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

"¿Por qué no?" demandó Jasper "Ella es mucho menos molesta que ti"

"Gracioso" musitó Emmett.

 **Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. Especialmente por el poco contacto que había tenido con él a partir de que intentara matarme el día de mi cumpleaños.**

Jasar hizo una mueca de dolor.

 **No me había dado cuenta de que pensara en mí de este modo.**

— **¿Cuánto es lo que sabes sobre mí, Bella? —inquirió.**

 **Emmett suspiró teatralmente y se dejó caer sobre el sofá para esperar con impaciencia exagerada.**

"Es una larga historia" se defendió él.

— **No mucho —admití.**

 **Jasper miró a Edward que levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.**

— **No —respondió Edward a sus pensamientos—. Estoy seguro de que entiendes por qué no le he contado esa historia, pero supongo que debería escucharla ahora.**

 **Jasper asintió pensativo y después empezó a enrollarse la manga de su jersey de color marfil sobre el brazo.**

Jasper suspiró. _Otra vez._

 **Le observé, curiosa y confusa, intentando entender el significado de sus actos. Sostuvo la muñeca bajo la lámpara que tenía al lado, muy cerca de la luz de la bombilla y pasó el dedo por una marca en relieve en forma de luna creciente que tenía sobre la piel pálida.**

"Oh" musitó Seth. Él había notado las cicatrices antes pero no tenía el coraje de preguntar.

Los lobos se veían igual de curiosos mientras los humanos se veían confusos.

 **Me llevó un minuto comprender por qué la forma me resultaba tan familiar.**

— **Oh —exclamé, respirando hondo cuando me di cuenta—. Jasper, tienes una cicatriz exactamente igual que la mía.**

"Creo que él lo sabe" comentó Jacob secamente.

 **Alcé la mano, con la marca en forma de media luna más nítida contra mi piel de color crema que contra la suya, más parecida al alabastro.**

 **Jasper sonrió de forma imperceptible.**

— **Tengo un montón de cicatrices como la tuya, Bella.**

 **El rostro de Jasper era impenetrable cuando se arremangó la fina manga del jersey. Al principio, mis ojos no pudieron entender el sentido de la textura que tenía la piel allí. Había un montón de medias lunas curvadas que se atravesaban unas con otras formando un patrón, como si se tratara de plumas, que sólo eran visibles, al ser todas blancas, gracias a que el brillante resplandor de la lámpara hacía que destacaran ligeramente al proyectar pequeñas sombras delineando los contornos. Entonces comprendí que el diseño estaba formado por medias lunas individuales como la de mi muñeca.**

Hubo ciertos ruidos mientras los humanos notaban lo que significaba.

Nessie se tensó un poco recordando el momento cuando ella había preguntado al respecto. Jasper se le había quedado viendo sin saber que responderme y eso nunca sucedía. Se veía algo preocupado e incluso asustado. Al final le había sonreído de manera triste y le había dicho que era una historia para otro momento. De repente ella no estaba segura de querer saberla.

 **Miré de nuevo mi pequeña cicatriz solitaria y recordé cómo había sufrido. Vi de nuevo la forma de los dientes de James, grabada para siempre en mi piel.**

 **Entonces, tragué con dificultad el aire, y le miré.**

— **Jasper, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?**

Hubo un momento de silencio mientas los que no eran vampiros se preguntaban la misma cosa.

"Eso es todo" dijo Sue pasando el libro.

Emily miró a Jasper sintiéndose algo cohibida frente al misterioso vampiro "¿Preferiría leerlo tú?"

Jasper sacudió la cabeza "No importa" le aseguró ´le "Pero si no quieres hacerlo…"

"No me molesta" le aseguró ella rápidamente.


	14. Capítulo 13

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **NEÓFITO**

Jasper miró a su alrededor notando con algo de diversión las expresiones de aquellos que no eran vampiros que se encontraban en el cuarto, sus rostros mostraban diferentes expresiones desde el confuso Charlie a la asqueada Sue al curioso Seth. Al menos este iba a ser un capítulo interesante. Solo esperaba que no hubiese reacciones incómodas tras su historia.

— **Lo mismo que te ocurrió a ti en la mano —contestó Jasper con voz serena—, sólo que mil veces más —**

 _¿Mil?_ pensó Jacob palideciendo. _Tiene que estar exagerando,_ pensó antes de darle una rápida mirada a Jasper, o _tal vez no._

 **soltó una risotada amarga y se frotó el brazo—. La ponzoña de vampiro es lo único capaz de dejar cicatrices como las mías.**

— **¿Por qué? —jadeé horrorizada.**

 **Me sentía grosera, pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su piel, de un aspecto tan sutil y a la vez tan devastador.**

— **Yo no he tenido la misma... crianza que mis hermanos de adopción. Mis comienzos fueron completamente distintos —su voz se tornó dura cuando terminó de hablar.**

 _Eso es poco_ , pensó Jasper notando las expresiones incrédulas de los que no eran vampiros ante la forma agradable en que Jasper trataba de esconder la crudeza de su vida.

 **Me quedé boquiabierta, apabullada—. Antes de que te cuente mi historia —continuó Jasper—, debes entender que hay lugares en nuestro mundo, Bella, donde el ciclo vital de los que nunca envejecen se cuenta por semanas, y no por siglos.**

"¿Semanas?" repitió Seth sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Si tiene suerte" respondió Jasper estoico.

 **Los otros ya habían oído antes la historia, por lo que se desentendieron de la misma. Carlisle y Emmett centraron su atención en la televisión. Alice se movió con sigilo para sentarse a los pies de Esme.**

 **Edward permaneció tan absorto como yo; sólo que podía sentir el escrutinio de sus ojos en mi rostro, leyendo cada estremecimiento provocado por la emoción.**

— **Si quieres entender la razón, has de cambiar tu concepción del mundo e imaginarlo desde la óptica de los poderosos, de los voraces... o de aquellos cuya sed jamás se sacia.**

Charlie se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

"Tienes una visión bastante pesimista de tu mundo" notó Billy.

Jaspe río sin humor "Puedo ser un vampiro pero no soy ciego. Tampoco ingenuo"

 **»Como sabes, algunos lugares del mundo resultan especialmente deseables para nosotros porque en ellos podemos pasar desapercibidos sin necesidad de demasiadas restricciones.**

 **»Hazte una idea, por ejemplo, del mapa del hemisferio occidental. Imagina un punto rojo simbolizando cada vida humana. Cuanto mayor es el número de puntos rojos, más sencillo será alimentarse sin llamar la atención, es decir, para quienes vivimos de este modo.**

Los humanos y lobos compartieron una mirada de disgusto.

 **Me estremecí ante la imagen en mi mente y ante la palabra «alimentarse», pero Jasper no parecía interesado en asustarme ni se mostraba demasiado protector, como solía hacer siempre Edward.**

Edward musitó algo que hizo que Bella le dé un manotazo mientras sus hermanos reían.

 **Continuó sin hacer ninguna pausa.**

— **A los aquelarres sureños apenas les preocupa ser o no descubiertos por los humanos. Son los Vulturi quienes los meten en vereda. No temen a nadie más. Ya nos habrían sacado a la luz de no ser por ellos.**

"No los chicos buenos" admitió Jaspe seriamente "Pero son necesarios de todos modos. A pesar del resentimiento que muchos aquelarres puedan tener contra ellos, los únicos que desean sacarlos del poder son aquellos que los quieren para sí. Y siendo sinceros, ¿alguno preferiría ver unos como los rumanos con el tipo de poder que poseen los Vulturi? Serían villanos"

"Sería mejor sin ninguno" musitó Jacob mientras sus ojos se oscurecían al recordar ciertos sucesos amargos.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco "¿No escuchaste si quiera una palabra de lo que acabo de decir? Los necesitamos. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que pasaría si esos vampiros del sur quedan libres sin nadie que los haga atenerse a las reglas? Las consecuencias serían desastrosas. Sería el fin del mundo como lo conocemos. Y olvidando los problemas que nos han traído los Vulturi ellos no han abusado de su poder… no mucho. Mucho menos de los que otros harían" sonrió antes de añadir en voz baja "Los eventos del año pasado demostraron que ellos no son intocables y todopoderosos. Somos sus opositores, se podría decir un recordatorio para que se mantengan en sus asuntos si no quieren ser… destronados"

Jacob resopló "En ese caso, prefiero los Vulturi"

 **Fruncí el ceño por el modo en que pronunciaba el nombre, con respeto, casi con gratitud. Me resultaba muy difícil aceptar la idea de los Vulturi como los buenos de la película, fuera en el sentido que fuera.**

— **En comparación, el norte es mucho más civilizado. Fundamentalmente, aquí somos nómadas que disfrutamos del día tanto como de la noche, lo que nos permite interactuar con los humanos sin levantar sospecha alguna. El anonimato es importante para todos nosotros.**

 **»El sur es un mundo diferente. Allí, los inmortales pasan el día planeando su siguiente movimiento o anticipando el de sus enemigos,**

"¿Todo el tiempo?" repitió Seth incrédulo "Eso se volvería aburrido muy rápido"

"¿Aburrido?" rio Jasper "No en realidad, pero se tiende a volver tedioso"

 **y sólo salen de noche; y es que allí ha habido guerra constante durante siglos, sin un solo momento de tregua. Los aquelarres apenas son conscientes de la existencia de los humanos, o lo son igual que los soldados cuando ven una manada de vacas en el camino. El hombre nada más es comida disponible,**

Los que no eran vampiros se veían horrorizados con la idea.

 **de la que se ocultan exclusivamente por temor a los Vulturi.**

— **Pero ¿por qué luchan? —pregunté.**

 **Jasper sonrió.**

— **¿Recuerdas el mapa con los puntos rojos?**

"Oh" musitó Leah con el disgusto evidente en su voz "Debí haberlo sabido"

— **esperó a que asintiera—. Luchan por controlar las áreas donde se acumulan más puntos rojos.**

 **»Verás, en algún momento, a alguien se le ocurrió que si fuera el único vampiro de la zona, digamos, por ejemplo, México Distrito Federal, entonces podría alimentarse cada noche dos o tres veces sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por lo que planearon formas de deshacerse de la competencia.**

 **» Los demás no tardaron en imitarlos, unos con tácticas más efectivas que otros.**

 **»Pero la estrategia más efectiva fue la que puso en marcha un vampiro bastante joven, llamado Benito. La primera vez que se oyó hablar de él apareció desde algún lugar al norte de Dallas y masacró los dos pequeños aquelarres que compartían el área cercana a Houston. Dos noches más tarde, atacó a un clan mucho más grande de aliados que reclamaban Monterrey, al norte de México, y volvió a ganar.**

— **¿Y cómo lo consiguió? —pregunté con curiosidad y cautela.**

— **Benito había creado un ejército de vampiros neófitos. Fue el primero en pensarlo y al principio, esto hizo de él y los suyos una fuerza imparable. Los vampiros muy jóvenes son inestables, salvajes y casi imposibles de controlar.**

Charlie se estremeció pensando en su hija. ¿Había sido ella también así? Pero él la había visto apenas unos meses después de su aislamiento y aunque no se veía completamente igual a como lo hacía antes, definitivamente no se veía fuera de control. ¿Qué la hacía así?

 **A un neófito se le puede enseñar a que se controle, razonando con él, pero diez o quince neófitos juntos son una pesadilla. Se vuelven unos contra otros con tanta rapidez como contra el enemigo. Benito debía estar creando continuamente otros nuevos conforme aumentaban los enfrentamientos entre ellos y también porque los aquelarres derrotaos solían diezmar al menos la mitad de sus fuerzas antes de sucumbir.**

"¿Abuelito? Te ves verde" observó Nessie vacilante.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza sin saber que le incomodaba más, la historia que estaba escuchando o el hecho de que a Nessie le preocupara más su bienestar que el horror que escuchaban.

"Es enfermizo en todos los aspectos" musitó.

 **"Ya ves, aunque los conversos son peligrosos, hay todavía posibilidad de derrotarlos si sabes lo que haces. Tienen un increíble poder físico, al menos durante el primer año y si se les deja utilizar la fuerza, pueden aplastar a un vampiro más viejo con facilidad,**

"¿Esos… neófitos son más fuertes que los otros vampiros?" preguntó Sue vacilante. Ella también encontraba la historia desagradable, sabiendo que cada palabra de aquello era cierto.

Carlisle asintió "No hay forma de saber con exactitud pero creemos que es por la sangre humana de ellos mismos que aun corre por sus venas. También toma alrededor de un año para que cambie de color los ojos de los vegetarianos" explicó al notar la mirada confusa de Sue.

 **pero son esclavos de sus instintos, y, además, predecidles. Por lo general, no tienen habilidad para el combate, sólo músculo y ferocidad. Y en este caso, la fuerza del número.**

 **»Los vampiros del sur de México previeron lo que se les venía encima e hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió para contrarrestar Benito, es decir, crearon ejércitos de neófitos por su cuenta...**

 **»Y entonces se desató el infierno, y lo digo de un modo más literal de lo que a ti pueda parecerte.**

Muchos de aquellos que habían participado en la pelea contra los neófitos de Victoria resoplaron con perversa diversión. Había sido una batalla rápida y relativamente limpia. Solo podía imaginar cómo sería en el sur.

 **Nosotros, los inmortales, también tenemos nuestras historias, y esta guerra en particular no debería ser olvidada nunca. Sin duda, no era un buen momento para ser humano en México.**

"Ni que lo digas" murmuraron.

 **Me estremecí.**

— **Cuando el recuento de cuerpos alcanzó proporciones epidémicas, la historia oficial habló de una enfermedad que había afectado a la población más pobre,**

Emily no pudo contener un estremecimiento, preguntándose cuantas enfermedades fueron resultado de ataques de vampiros.

"Usualmente enfermedades son solo enfermedades" explicó Edward al escuchar sus pensamientos "Pero los vampiros tienden a tomar ventaja de esas situaciones sabiendo que nadie notaría unos cuantos humanos más desaparecidos. Lo mismo con guerras, terremotos…" hizo una mueca "Ya entiendes la idea"

"Si ya has terminado asustando a los pobres humanos" dijo Esme haciendo un gesto para que Emily continúe leyendo.

Edward le envió una mirada avergonzada.

 **y entonces fue cuando intervinieron los Vulturi. Se reunió toda la guardia y peinó el sur de Norteamérica. Benito se había afianzado en Puebla, donde había erigido de forma acelerada un ejército dispuesto a la conquista del verdadero premio: la ciudad de México. Los Vulturi comenzaron por él, pero aniquilaron a todos los demás.**

"Lob tenía merecido" musitó Billy. Le sorprendió ver a todos los vampiros, especialmente Jasper asentir vehementemente con sus palabras.

 **»Ejecutaron sumariamente a cualquier vampiro que tuviera neófitos, y como casi todo el mundo los había utilizado en su intento de protegerse de Benito, México quedó libre de vampiros durante un tiempo.**

"Lo cual obviamente lo hizo mucho más llamativo a los demás" murmuró Rosalie.

 **» Los Vulturi invirtieron casi un año en dejar limpia la casa. Es otro capítulo de nuestra historia que no debemos olvidar a pesar de los pocos testigos que quedaron para describir lo ocurrido. Hablé con uno que había contemplado de lejos lo que sucedió cuando cayeron sobre Culiacán.**

 **Jasper se estremeció. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que nunca antes le había visto temeroso ni horrorizado; aquélla era la primera vez.**

Jacob parecía comentar la respecto, peor se contuvo notando que los vampiros tenían expresiones serias, incluso Emmett que tenía por costumbre dejar que todo comentario pase.

— **Bastó para que la fiebre de la conquista sureña no se extendiera y el resto del mundo permaneció a salvo. Debemos a los Vulturi nuestra actual forma de vida.**

"A pesar de que me molesta tener que decirlo, empiezo anotar a que te referías por necesitarlos" suspiró Sam "Tan solo el pensamiento de lo que hubiese sucedido si los Vulturi no hubiesen tomado control de la situación me da escalofríos"

Jasper asintió "También mantienen el número de vampiros bajo control, lo cual lo hace más seguro para todos"

 **» Los supervivientes no tardaron en reafirmar sus derechos en el sur en cuanto los Vulturi regresaron a Italia.**

 **»No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que los aquelarres se enzarzaran en nuevas disputas. Abundaba la mala sangre, si se me permite la expresión,**

Bella musitó algo que hizo que Edward riera por lo bajo mientras el resto de los vampiros ponía los ojos en blanco.

 **y la vendetta era moneda corriente. La táctica de los neófitos estaba ahí y algunos cedieron a la tentación de usarla, aunque los aquelarres meridionales no habían olvidado a los Vulturi, por lo que actuaron con más cuidado en esta ocasión: seleccionaron a los humanos y luego los entrenaron y usaron con más cuidado, por lo que la mayor parte de las veces pasaron desapercibidos. Sus creadores no dieron motivos para el regreso de los Vulturi.**

 **»Las reyertas continuaron, pero a menor escala. De vez en cuando, algunos se pasaban de la raya y daban pie a las especulaciones de la prensa de los humanos; entonces, los Vulturi reaparecían para exterminarlos, pero quedaban los demás, los precavidos...**

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sam sin poder contener el disgusto de su voz "Si hubiesen tomado como ejemplo todos los vampiros que poseían neófitos no tendrían que preocuparse por eso después. ¿Por qué permitir que continúen?"

"Probablemente para mantenerlos ocupados" dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros "Créanlo o no, pero tal… limpieza tiende a causar resentimiento entre los sobrevivientes y a pesar de todos el poder que poseen los Vulturi, dudo que hayan querido enfrentar una pelea con otra horda de vampiros"

"Y conociendo a Aro habría querido ver que resultaba de ese desastre" notó Edward "Los que tienden a sobrevivir más son como tú Jasper, dotados con talentos especiales y tácticas de pelea incomparables. Sabemos que a Aro le gusta… coleccionar" resopló en disgusto.

"¿Coleccionar?" preguntó Charlie.

Edward hizo una mueca "Ya verás"

"Esa frase se está poniendo vieja" musitó Charlie. Su hija tenía un puñado de vampiras en su contra sin mención el montón de neófitos, ahora los Vulturi tenían una agenda secreta que se relacionaba con ella y ella se rehusaba a decirle algo.

 **Jasper se quedó mirando a las musarañas.**

— **Fueron esos quienes te convirtieron —conjeturé con un hilo de voz.**

Sam hizo una mueca. Suponía que había peores formas de… morir (o lo que sea que fuera) pero ahora ano podía pensar en ninguna.

— **En efecto —admitió—. Vivía en Houston, Texas, cuando era mortal. Tenía casi diecisiete años cuando me uní al ejército confederado en 1861. Mentí a los reclutadores acerca de mi edad, les dije que había cumplido los veinte y se lo tragaron, pues era lo bastante alto como para que colara.**

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Charlie.

Jasper se encogió de hombros "¿Qué hace que los jóvenes se enlisten? ¿L a idea de gloria, deber o historias heroicas? No estoy seguro pero recuerdo que perdí las ilusiones bastante rápido"

 **»Mi carrera militar fue efímera, pero muy prometedora. Caía bien a la gente y siempre escuchaban lo que tenía que decir. Mi padre decía que yo tenía carisma.**

"Supongo que esa es una forma de llamarlo" resopló Seth a la vez que sus labios se inclinaban hacia arriba.

 **Por supuesto, ahora sé que había algo más, pero, fuera cual fuera la razón, me ascendieron rápidamente por encima de hombres de mayor edad y experiencia. Además por otra parte, el ejército confederado era nuevo y se organizaba como podía, lo cual daba mayores oportunidades. En la primera batalla de Galveston, que bueno, en realidad, fue más una escaramuza que una batalla propiamente dicha, fui el mayor más joven de Texas, y eso sin que se supiera mi verdadera edad.**

"Guau" musitó Charlie mirando a Jasper con nuevos ojos "Eso es algo impresionante"

 **»Estaba al frente de la evacuación de las mujeres y los niños de la ciudad cuando los morteros de los barcos de la Unión llegaron al puerto. Necesité un día para acondicionarlos antes de enviarlos con la primera columna de civiles que conducíamos a Houston.**

 **»Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche**

Solo Atice notó la ligera tensión en su esposo al tiempo que trataba de mantener una atmósfera tranquila en la habitación, preocupado de que sus propias decisiones tomaran control del resto.

 **»Había anochecido cuando alcanzamos la ciudad. Me demoré lo suficiente para asegurarme de que todo el grupo quedaba a salvo; me procuré una montura de refresco en cuanto concluí mi cometido y galopé de vuelta a Galveston. No había tiempo para descansar.**

 **»Me encontré con tres mujeres a pie a kilómetro y medio de la ciudad. Di por hecho que se trataba de rezagadas y eché pie a tierra para ofrecerles mi ayuda, pero me quedé petrificado cuando contemplé sus rostros a la tenue luz de la luna. Sin lugar a dudas, eran las tres damas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida.**

"¿Debería preocuparme?" preguntó Alice en son de forma aunque sus ojos se veían oscuros.

Jasper envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella, asegurándole su amor sin palabras.

 **»Recuerdo lo mucho que me maravilló la extrema palidez de su piel, ya que incluso la muchacha de pelo negro y de facciones marcadamente mexicanas tenía un rostro de porcelana bajo la luz lunar. Todas ellas parecían lo bastante jóvenes para ser consideradas muchachas. Sabía que no eran miembros extraviados de mi grupo, pues no habría olvidado a esas tres beldades si las hubiera visto antes.**

"Ese es el momento donde es bueno correr" comentó Jacob mientras los otros murmuraban concordando peo Jasper negaba con la cabeza.

"Demasiado tarde"

 **»—Se ha quedado sin habla —observó la primera. Hablaba con una voz delicada y atiplada, como las melodías de las campanas de viento. Tenía la cabellera rubia y la piel nívea.**

 **»La otra era aún más rubia, pero su tez era de un blanco calcáreo. Tenía rostro de ángel. Se inclinó hacia mí con ojos entornados e inhaló hondo.**

 **»—¡Um! —dio un suspiro—. Embriagador.**

"Bueno… eso da un poco miedo" indicó Seth.

"¿Solo un poco?" preguntaron.

 **»La más pequeña, la morena menudita, le aferró por el brazo y habló apresuradamente. Su voz era demasiado tenue y musical como para que sonara cortante, pero ése parecía ser su propósito.**

 **»—Céntrate, Nettie —la instó.**

"La que está a cargo" musitó Sam. _Y por ende lo más probable es que sea la más peligrosa._

 **«Siempre he tenido intuición a la hora de detectar la jerarquía entre las personas y me quedó muy claro que era la morena quien llevaba la voz cantante. Si ellas hubieran estado dentro de un ejército, yo habría dicho que estaba por encima de las otras dos.**

 **»—Es bien parecido, joven, fuerte, un oficial... —la morena hizo una pausa que intenté aprovechar para hablar, pero fue en vano—, y hay algo más... ¿Lo percibís? —preguntó a sus compañeras—. Es... persuasivo.**

"Si antes daba un poco de miedo ahora es aterrador" dijo Seth estremeciéndose "¿Por qué siguen hablando como si no estuvieses allí?"

"Era humano, en otras palabras inferior a ellas" dijo Jasper sonriendo y respondió a las miradas extrañas de los humanos "No había forma de escaparlas entonces así que podían decir cualquier cosa"

 **»—Sí, sí —aceptó rápidamente Nettie mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia mí.**

 **»—Contente —le previno la morena—. Deseo conservarle.**

 **»Nettie frunció el ceño. Parecía irritada.**

 **»—Haces bien si crees que puede servirte, María —dijo la rubia más alta—. Yo suelo matar al doble de los que me quedo.**

Jacob gruño, incluso ahora encontrándolo difícil el hecho de que alguien pudiese tratar tan pobremente una vida humana.

 **»—Eso haré —coincidió María—. Éste me gusta de veras. Aparta a Nettie, ¿vale? No me apetece estar protegiéndome las espaldas mientras me concentro.**

 **»El vello de la nuca se me puso como escarpias a pesar de que no comprendía ni una sola de las palabras de aquellas hermosas criaturas. El instinto me decía que me hallaba en grave peligro y que el ángel no bromeaba al hablar de matar, pero se impuso el discernimiento al instinto, ya que me habían enseñado a no temer a las mujeres, sino a protegerlas.**

"¿Qué nos dice eso?" rio Seth.

"Nada que quieras aprender" respondió su madre.

 **»—Vamos de caza —aceptó Nettie con entusiasmo mientras alargaba la mano para tomar la de la otra muchacha.**

 **»Dieron la vuelta con una gracilidad asombrosa y echaron a correr hacia la ciudad. Parecían volar e iban tan deprisa que los cabellos flameaban detrás de sus figuras como si fueran alas. Parpadeé sorprendido mientras las veía desaparecer.**

 **»Me volví para observar a María, que me estudiaba con curiosidad.**

 **»Nunca había sido supersticioso y hasta ese momento no había creído en fantasmas ni en ninguna otra tontería sobrenatural. De pronto, me sentí inseguro.**

 **»—¿Cómo te llamas, soldado? —inquirió María.**

 **»—Mayor Jasper Whitlock, señorita —balbuceé, incapaz de ser grosero con una dama ni aunque fuera un fantasma.**

"Repito lo dicho" sonrió Seth.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

 **»—Espero que sobrevivas, de veras, Jasper —aseguró con voz suave—. Tengo un buen presentimiento en lo que a ti se refiere.**

Sam sacudió la cabeza "Esa es una de las conversaciones más bizarras que jamás he escuchado"

"Sin mencionar aterradora" añadió Leah haciendo una mueca.

 **»Se acercó un paso más e inclinó la cabeza como si fuera a besarme. Me quedé allí clavado a pesar de que todos mis instintos clamaban para que huyera.**

 **Jasper hizo una pausa y permaneció con gesto pensativo hasta que al final agregó:**

— **A los pocos días me iniciaron en mi nueva vida.**

 **No supe si había eliminado de la historia la parte de su conversión como deferencia a mí o en reacción a la tensión que emanaba de Edward, tan manifiesta que hasta yo podía sentirla.**

Jasper hizo una mueca "No es algo de lo que me guste hablar"

— **Se llamaban María, Nettie y Lucy y no llevaban juntas mucho tiempo. María había reunido a las otras dos, las tres eran supervivientes de una derrota reciente.**

"Pero María era la líder" notó Sam.

"Ella no permitiría que fuera de otra forma y a las otras no les molestaba… no hasta después" explicó Jasper "Ella es egoísta y ambiciosa más que nadie, pero es realmente buena en lo que hace"

 **María deseaba vengarse y recuperar sus territorios mientras que las otras dos estaban ansiosas de aumentar lo que podríamos llamar sus «apriscos». Estaban reuniendo una tropa, pero lo hacían con más cuidado del habitual. Fue idea de María. Ella quería una fuerza de combate superior, por lo que buscaba hombres específicos, con potencial,**

"Suena como los Vulturi" dijo Jacob.

"Pero sus objetivos con diferentes" recordó Jasper haciendo una mueca "Y sus miembros no suelen durar mucho tiempo"

 **y luego nos prestaba más atención y entrenamiento del que antes se le hubiera ocurrido a nadie. Nos adiestró en el combate y nos enseñó a pasar desapercibidos para los humanos. Nos recompensaba cuando lo hacíamos bien...**

 **Hizo una pausa para saltarse otra parte.**

Todos los humanos se estremecieron ante la implicación.

— **Pero María tenía prisa, sabedora de que la fuerza descomunal de los neófitos declinaba tras el primer año a contar desde la conversión y pretendía actuar mientras aún conserváramos esa energía.**

 **»Éramos seis cuando me incorporé al grupo de María y se nos unieron otros cuatro en el transcurso de dos semanas. Todos éramos varones, pues ella quería soldados, lo cual dificultaba aún más que no estallaran peleas entre nosotros. Tuve mis primeros rifirrafes con mis nuevos camaradas de armas, pero yo era más rápido y mejor luchador, por lo que ella estaba muy complacida conmigo a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba tener que reemplazar a mis víctimas.**

Jacob resopló ante tal problema.

 **Me recompensaba a menudo, por lo cual gané en fortaleza.**

 **»Ella juzgaba bien a los hombres y no tardó en ponerme al frente de los demás, como si me hubiera ascendido, lo cual encajaba a la perfección con mi naturaleza. Las bajas descendieron drásticamente y nuestro número subió hasta rondar la veintena...**

"¿Solo veinte?" preguntó Charlie sorprendido,

Jasper sonrió sin humor "Incluso diez es una bomba a punto de estallar. Tener más que eso es extremadamente difícil de controlar, el que enloquezcan y hagan desastres se considera pérdidas naturales. Mantener veinte de ellos clamados y vivos…" sacudió la cabeza "Incluso con mi talento no era algo fácil"

 **»...una cifra considerable para los tiempos difíciles que nos tocaba vivir. Mi don para controlar la atmósfera emocional circundante, a pesar de no estar aún definido, resultó de una efectividad vital. Pronto, los neófitos comenzamos a trabajar juntos como no se había hecho antes hasta la fecha. Incluso María, Nettie y Lucy fueron capaces de cooperar con mayor armonía.**

 **»María se encariñó conmigo y comenzó a confiar más y más en mí. En cierto modo, yo adoraba el suelo que pisaba.**

Jasper hizo una mueca por sus propias palabras.

 **No sabía que existía otra forma de vida. Ella nos dijo que así era como funcionaban las cosas y nosotros la creímos.**

Seth suspiró "Eso suena triste. El pasar toda tu… existencia con la convicción de que deberías pasar siempre n batallas"

La expresión de Jasper era indescifrable "Es así como se hace. ¿Crees que esos neófitos en Seattle tenían una idea?"

Seth hizo una mueca recordando a Bree.

 **»Me pidió que la avisara cuando mis hermanos y yo estuviéramos preparados para la lucha y yo ardía en deseos de probarme. Al final, conseguí que trabajaran codo con codo veintitrés vampiros neófitos increíblemente fuertes, disciplinados y de una destreza sin parangón. María estaba eufórica.**

 **»Nos acercamos con sigilo a Monterrey, el antiguo hogar de María, donde nos lanzó contra sus enemigos, que nada más contaba con nueve neófitos en aquel momento y un par de vampiros veteranos para controlarlos. María apenas podía creer la facilidad con la que acabamos con ellos, sólo cuatro bajas en el transcurso del ataque,**

"¿Solo cuatro?" musitó Charlie sacudiendo la cabeza. Si había una banda de neófitos en Seattle la situación era peor de lo que él había pensado originalmente.

 **una victoria sin precedentes.**

 **»Todos estábamos bien entrenados y realizamos el golpe de mano con la máxima discreción, de tal modo que la ciudad cambió de dueños sin que los humanos se dieran cuenta.**

 **»El éxito la volvió avariciosa y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que María fijara los ojos en otras ciudades. Ese primer año extendió su control hasta Texas y el norte de México.**

"Eso es bastante" silbó Charlie.

Jasper asintió "La mayoría de las tropas iban dirigidas a una sola ciudad, porque no podían controlar a tantos neófitos. Una de las desventajas más notorias de esas tácticas. En la mayoría de ciudades habían suficientes vampiros para un grupo de vampiros que pase desapercibido, si no tuviesen que alimentar a tantos neófitos"

 **Entonces, otros vinieron desde el sur para expulsarla.**

 **Jasper recorrió con dos dedos el imperceptible contorno de las cicatrices de un brazo.**

— **Los combates fueron muy intensos y a muchos les preocupó el probable regreso de los Vulturi. Tras dieciocho meses, fui el único superviviente de los veintitrés primeros.**

Los humanos se veían paralizados ante tal revelación, recién notando lo brutal de dichas batallas.

 **Ganamos tantas batallas como perdimos y Nettie y Lucy se revolvieron contra María, que fue la que prevaleció al final.**

Seth frunció el ceño. Lo que había iniciado como una historia un tanto mítica y brutal se había vuelto bastante deprimente.

 **»Ella y yo fuimos capaces de conservar Monterrey. La cosa se calmó un poco, aunque las guerras no cesaron. Se desvaneció la idea de la conquista y quedó más bien la de la venganza y las rencillas, pues fueron muchos quienes perdieron a sus compañeros y eso no es algo que se perdone entre nosotros.**

Todos los vampiros hicieron una mueca al escuchar eso, pensando en Victoria. Solo sentía odio hacia ella, peor entendían de donde habían venido sus ideas.

 **»María y yo mantuvimos en activo alrededor de una docena de neófitos. Significaban muy poco para nosotros. Eran títeres, material desechable del que nos deshacíamos cuando sobrepasaba su tiempo de utilidad.**

"Tú…" dijo Jacob al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían como platos antes de que su cara cambiara por una de disgusto.

"¿Qué, no te alegra que hayan unos cuantos vampiros menos en el mundo?" preguntó Jasper en un tono más hostil de lo que había planeado. Aún después de todo ese tiempo, esos recuerdos lo avergonzaban más que nada.

"¡Jazz!" le reprimió Alice "Eso era innecesario"

 **Mi vida continuó por el mismo sendero, de violencia y de esa guisa pasaron los años. Yo estaba hastiado de aquello mucho antes de que todo cambiara.**

 **»Unas décadas después, trabé cierta amistad con un neófito que, contra todo pronóstico, había sobrevivido a los tres primeros años y seguía siendo útil. Se llamaba Peter, me caía bien, era... «civilizado»; sí, supongo que ésa es la palabra adecuada. Le disgustaba la lucha a pesar de que se le daba bien.**

Nessie tocó la mano de su tío, recordando la vez que había conocido a Peter y preguntando si sería el mismo.

"Si" respondió Jasper sonriendo a su sobrina "El mismo"

"¿A?! Preguntó Charlie confundido,

"Nada" le dijo Bella mirando algo irritada a Jasper.

Charlie ya tenía bastante conocimiento básico para empezar y se encontraba actualmente en el borde de las cosas.

 **»Estaba a cargo de los neófitos, venía a ser algo así como su canguro. Era un trabajo a tiempo completo.**

Bella resopló, se lo podía imaginar.

 **»Al final, llegó el momento de efectuar una nueva purga. Era necesario reemplazar a los neófitos cada vez que superaban el momento de máximo rendimiento. Se suponía que Peter me ayudaba a deshacerme de ellos. Los separábamos individualmente. Siempre se nos hacía la noche muy larga. Aquella vez intentó convencerme de que algunos de ellos tenían potencial, pero me negué porque María me había dado órdenes de que me librara de todos.**

Jasper hizo una mueca, aún molesto por el comentario anterior de Jasper a lo que él veía como obvia crueldad. Pero de todos modos no le agradaba la idea de una pelea, especialmente no con Jasper de todos ellos.

 **»Habíamos realizado la mitad de la tarea cuando me percaté de la gran agitación que embargaba a Peter.**

"Lo que significa que te agitaba a ti también" dijo Nessie suspirando con tristeza.

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Eso está de más. El dolor, miedo, culpa, preocupación, duda…" dijo él perdido en los recuerdos.

 **Meditaba la posibilidad de pedirle que se fuera y rematar el trabajo yo solo mientras llamaba a la siguiente víctima. Para mi sorpresa, Peter se puso arisco y furioso. Confiaba en ser capaz de dominar cualquier cambio de humor por su parte... Era un buen luchador, pero jamás fue rival para mí.**

 **»La neófita a la que había convocado era una mujer llamada Charlotte que acababa de cumplir su año. Los sentimientos de Peter cambiaron y se descubrieron cuando ella apareció. Él le ordenó a gritos que se fuera y salió disparado detrás de ella. Pude haberlos perseguido, pero no lo hice. Me disgustaba la idea de matarle.**

 **»María se enfadó mucho conmigo por aquello...**

Jasper se estremeció involuntariamente, ganándose unas miradas extrañas de los demás que él ignoró.

 **Peter regresó a hurtadillas cinco años después,**

"¿De verdad hizo eso por ti?" preguntó Seth incrédulo, ates de ruborizarse al notar lo que había dicho "Lo siento, es que por la forma que contabas la historia parece que a nadie le importa en absoluto ora persona"

"Peter es especial" sonrió Jasper "Es tanto hermano mío como Edward o Emmett"

 **y eligió un buen día para llegar.**

 **»María estaba perpleja por el continuo deterioro de mi estado de ánimo. Ella jamás se sentía abatida y se preguntaba por qué yo era diferente. Comencé a notar un cambio en sus emociones cuando estaba cerca de mí; a veces era miedo; otras, malicia. Fueron los mismos sentimientos que me habían alertado sobre la traición de Nettie y Lucy. Peter regresó cuando me estaba preparando para destruir a mi única aliada y el núcleo de toda mi existencia.**

"¿De verdad la hubieses matado?" preguntó Billy con expresión indescifrable.

Jasper se veía incómodo "Si no me dejaba otra opción, entones sí. Ella estaba preparando un ataque peor no tenía intenciones de pelear con ella. A pesar de lo que me había hecho por años ella era mi única compañía y le debía mucho"

"¿Qué? ¿El que te sentenciara la infierno al que llamabas vida?" preguntó Jacob sin filtros.

Jasper rio un poco "Eso también. Pero ella dependía de mí y pienso que le preocupaba el que yo pensara que podía hacerlo sin ella, así que se aseguraba de que esté, no feliz pero al menos contento con mi posición. Una tropa que liderar, batallas que planear. Los humanos que quería y e…" le dedicó a Alice una mirada arrepentida pero ella solo sonrió condescendientemente "Creo que parte de la razón por la que dejó que Peter viviera era porque entendía que me hacía bien un amigo, pero comprendía que quería más"

Emmett resopló "Claro, ¿qué más hay en la vida sino sangre, salvajismo y más sangre?

 **»Me habló de su nueva vida con Charlotte y de un abanico de opciones con las que jamás había soñado. No habían luchado ni una sola vez en cinco años a pesar de que se habían encontrado con otros muchos de nuestra especie en el norte; con ellos era posible una existencia pacífica.**

 **»Me convenció con una sola conversación. Estaba listo para irme y, en cierto modo, aliviado por no tener que matar a María. Había sido su compañero durante los mismos años que Carlisle y Edward estuvieron juntos, aunque el vínculo entre nosotros no fuera ni por asomo tan fuerte. Cuando se vive para la sangre y el combate, las relaciones son tenues y se rompen con facilidad. Me marché sin mirar atrás.**

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos consideran lo escuchado.

"Suena bastante deprimente si lo pones así" suspiró Seth "Como si todos esos años hubiesen sido un desperdicio"

"En muchas formas lo fue" concordó Jasper "No me importaba casi nada. Cuando Peter escapó o dejé ir porque había sido mi amigo por algunos años y merecía más de mí, pero una vez se fue…" suspiró y sacudió su cabeza "Dependí más de ´le de lo que sabía. Me había mantenido estable cunado mis emociones me sobrepasaban y había olvidado como lidiar con ellas por mi cuenta. Creo que me volví algo loco después de su partida, si eso es posible para los vampiros"

"¿Te refieres a más loco de lo normal?" preguntó Emmett rompiendo inmediatamente la tensión del cuarto.

Jasper le sonrió "No, aún no te había conocido"

 **»Viajé en compañía de Peter y Charlotte durante algunos años mientras le tomaba el pulso a aquel mundo nuevo y pacífico, pero la tristeza no desaparecía. No comprendía qué me sucedía hasta que Peter se dio cuenta de que empeoraba después de cada caza.**

Si la idea no le molestaba a los que no eran vampiros, no lo mostraron.

 **»Medité a ese respecto. Había perdido casi toda mi humanidad después de años de matanzas y carnicerías. Yo era una pesadilla, un monstruo de la peor especie,**

Alice pegó el hombro de su esposo dándole una mirada.

 **sin lugar a dudas, pero cada vez que me abalanzaba sobre otra víctima humana tenía un atisbo de aquella otra vida. Mientras las presas abrían los ojos, maravillados por mi hermosura, recordaba a María y a sus compañeras, y lo que me habían parecido la última noche que fui Jasper Whitlock. Este recuerdo era más fuerte que todo lo demás, ya que yo era capaz de saber todo lo que sentía mi presa y vivía sus emociones mientras la mataba.**

"Oh no…" musitó Sue con los ojos muy abiertos.

Los demás que no eran vampiros se veían igual de incómodos.

"Eso suena… doloroso" dijo Seth haciendo una mueca.

"No más doloroso para mí que para ellos" indicó Jasper "O tal vez un poco peo nunca olvidaría… después de todo sería algo e justicia poética por mis acciones"

"Ojo por ojo" resopló Billy "Entiendo lo que dices pero debo admitir que suena algo extremo"

Jasper escondió su mirada "Viviré. O bueno… olvídalo"

 **» Has sentido cómo he manipulado las emociones de quienes me rodean, Bella, pero me pregunto si alguna vez has comprendido cómo me afectan los sentimientos que circulan por una habitación. Viví en un mundo sediento de venganza y el odio fue mi continuo compañero durante mi primer siglo de vida. Todo eso disminuyó cuando abandoné a María, pero aún sentía el pánico y el temor de mi presa.**

 **«Empezó a resultar insoportable.**

"NI que lo digas" musitó Jacob sacudiendo su cabeza incrédulo "Creo que me volvería loco tratando de pasar por eso incluso sin los vampiros locos haciendo daño"

"Manipularlos ayuda" rio Jasper "¿Por qué creen que nunca dejo que ninguno de ustedes se descontrole en mi presencia?"

 **»El abatimiento empeoró y vagabundeé lejos de Peter y Charlotte. Ambos eran civilizados, pero no sentían la misma aversión que yo. A ellos les bastaba con librarse de la batalla, mas yo estaba harto de matar, de matar a cualquiera, incluso a simples humanos.**

 **»Aun así, debía seguir haciéndolo. ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? Intenté disminuir la frecuencia de la caza, pero al final sentía demasiada sed y me rendía. Descubrí que la autodisciplina era todo un desafío después de un siglo de gratificaciones inmediatas… Todavía no la he perfeccionado.**

Todos hicieron una mueca recordando la fiesta de Bella.

 **Jasper se hallaba sumido en la historia, al igual que yo. Me sorprendió que su expresión desolada se suavizara hasta convertirse en una sonrisa pacífica.**

"Alice" sonrió Renesmee.

"Sí, Alice" concordaron.

— **Me hallaba en Filadelfia y había tormenta. Estaba en el exterior y era de día, una práctica con la que aún no me encuentro cómodo del todo. Sabía que llamaría la atención si me quedaba bajo la lluvia, por lo que me escondí en una cafetería semivacía. Tenía los ojos lo bastante oscuros como para que nadie me descubriera, pero eso significaba también que tenía sed, lo cual me preocupaba un poco.**

 **»Ella estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra. Me esperaba, por supuesto —rio entre dientes una vez—. Se bajó de un salto en cuanto entré y vino directamente hacia mí.**

 **»Eso me sorprendió. No estaba seguro de si pretendía atacarme,**

Alice resopló, pero era obvio que lo encontraba algo divertido.

 **esa era la única interpretación que se me ocurría a tenor de mi pasado, pero me sonreía y las emociones que emanaban de ella no se parecían a nada que hubiera experimentado antes.**

 **»—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —dijo.**

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos los que no habían escuchado la historia se quedaban viendo a Alice quien parecía perdida en sus recuerdos.

"Solo tú Alce "rio Nessie.

"Eso espero" declaró ella petulante.

 **No me había percatado de que Alice había vuelto para quedarse detrás de mí otra vez.**

— **Y tú agachaste la cabeza, como buen caballero sureño, y respondiste: «Lo siento, señorita» —Alice rompió a reír al recordarlo.**

Esme sacudió la cabeza "Es aparte siempre me sorprende. ¿Estabas devastado por perder la mayoría d tus años y esa es la primera reacción que tienes al encontrarte una chica que no conoces?"

"¿Qué puedo decir? Nuestras parejas tienden una tendencia de sacar lo mejor de nosotros incluso si no lo notamos" dijo Jasper.

 **Él le devolvió la sonrisa.**

— **Tú me tendiste la mano y yo la tomé sin detenerme a buscarle un significado a mis actos, pero sentí esperanza por primera vez en casi un siglo.**

Nessie sonrió aunque seguía algo triste.

 **Jasper tomó la mano de Alice mientras hablaba y ella esbozó una gran sonrisa.**

— **Sólo estaba aliviada. Pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás.**

 **Se sonrieron el uno al otro durante un buen rato después del cual él volvió a mirarme sin perder la expresión relajada.**

— **Alice me habló de sus visiones acerca de la familia de Carlisle. Apenas di crédito a que existiera esa posibilidad, pero ella me insufló optimismo y fuimos a su encuentro.**

"Así que así es como se convirtieron en parte de la familia" dijo Billy "Tengo que admitir que me tenía algo curioso, especialmente considerando el cambio en tu… e, dieta"

"Tenía mis visiones" dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros "Y Jasper su compasión, aunque no lo crea"

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco aunque no dijo nada.

— **Casi nos da algo del susto —intervino Edward, que puso los ojos en blanco antes de que Jasper pudiera explicarme nada más—. Emmett y yo nos habíamos alejado para cazar y de pronto aparece Jasper, cubierto de cicatrices de combate, llevando detrás a este monstruito —Edward propinó un codazo muy suave a Alice—, que saludaba a cada uno por su nombre, lo sabía todo y quería averiguar en qué habitación podía instalarse.**

"Ness tiene razón, solo tu Alice" suspiró Bella mientas otros reían ante el recuerdo.

 **Alice y Jasper echaron a reír en armonía, como un dúo de soprano y bajo.**

— **Cuando llegué a casa, todas mis cosas estaban en el garaje.**

 **Alice se encogió de hombros.**

— **Tu habitación tenía las mejores vistas.**

Todos resoplaron.

 **Ahora los tres rieron juntos.**

— **Es una historia preciosa —comenté.**

"¿Preciosa?" pregonaron incrédulos.

 **Tres pares de ojos me miraron como si estuviera loca—.**

Bella resoplo.

 **Me refiero a la última parte —me defendí—, al final feliz con Alice.**

— **Ella marca la diferencia —coincidió Jasper—. Y sigo disfrutando de la situación.**

 **Pero no podía durar la momentánea pausa en la tensión del momento.**

— **Una tropa... —susurró Alice—, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?**

"Así que si hay una tropa" suspiró Charlie. Lo temía.

 **Todos nos concentramos de nuevo en el asunto. Todas las miradas se clavaron en Jasper.**

— **Creí que había interpretado incorrectamente las señales. ¿Y por qué? ¿Quién iba a crear un ejército en Seattle? En el norte no hay precedentes ni se estila la vendetta. La perspectiva de la conquista tampoco tiene sentido, ya que nadie reclama nada. Los nómadas cruzan las tierras y nadie lucha por ellas ni las defiende.**

"A más de nosotros" murmuró Carlisle.

Los otros asintieron.

— **Pero he visto esto antes y no hay otra explicación. Han organizado una tropa de neófitos en Seattle. Supongo que no llegan a veinte.**

"¿Cómo sabes?" peguntó Jacob.

"Dos razones. La persona haciendo los neófitos obviamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo así que hacer más sería estúpido de su parte, pero si hubieran haciendo más habría más desastre involucrado"

 **La parte ardua es su escasa capacitación. Quienquiera que los haya creado se limita a dejarlos sueltos. La situación sólo puede empeorar y los Vulturi van a aparecer por aquí a no tardar mucho. De hecho, me sorprende que lo hayan dejado llegar tan lejos.**

"A menos que los Vulturi sean los que hagan el ejército" dijo Charlie "Aunque admito que nos los veo haciendo eso. Ellos no los odian tanto, ¿verdad?"

Nadie le respondió.

"Olvídenlo" musitó él.

— **¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Carlisle.**

— **Destruir a los neófitos, y además hacerlo pronto, si queremos evitar que se involucren los Vulturi —el rostro de Jasper era severo. Suponía lo mucho que le perturbaba aquella decisión ahora que conocía su historia—.**

Jasper suspiró. Bella no tenía ni idea…

 **Os puedo enseñar cómo hacerlo, aunque no va a ser fácil en una ciudad. Los jóvenes no se preocupan de mantener la discreción, pero nosotros debemos hacerlo. Eso nos va a limitar en cierto modo, y a ellos no. Quizá podamos atraerlos para que salgan de allí.**

"O no hay por qué molestarse" musitó Jacob amargamente.

— **Quizá no sea necesario —repuso Edward, huraño—. ¿A nadie se le ha ocurrido pensar que la única posible amenaza para la creación de un ejército en esta zona somos... nosotros?**

Charlie palideció. Obviamente él había sabido que los Cullen se involucrarían en algo así, y si la tendencia se cumplía entonces también lo estaría Bella, haciéndolo todo más aterrorizante.

 **Jasper entornó los ojos mientras que Carlisle los abrió, sorprendido.**

— **El grupo de Tanya también está cerca —contestó Esme, poco dispuesta a aceptar las palabras de Edward.**

"Pero ellos no tienen la tendencia de atraer problemas" sonrió Carlisle.

— **Los neófitos no están arrasando Anchorage, Esme. Me parece que deberíamos sopesar la posibilidad de que seamos el objetivo.**

— **Ellos no vienen a por nosotros —insistió Alice. Hizo una pausa—, o al menos... no lo saben, todavía no.**

— **¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Edward, curioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo—. ¿De qué te has acordado?**

— **Destellos —contestó Alice—. No obtengo una imagen nítida cuando intento ver qué ocurre, nunca es nada concreto, pero sí he atisbado esos extraños fogonazos. No bastan para poderlos interpretar. Parece como si alguien les hiciera cambiar de opinión y los llevara de un curso de acción a otro muy deprisa para que yo no pueda obtener una visión adecuada.**

— **¿Crees que están indecisos? —preguntó Jasper con incredulidad.**

— **No lo sé...**

"A menos que lo hagan a propósito" musitó Sue. Ella no sabía detalles de la pela pero a diferencia de Charlie ella había sabido el final y no estaba tan preocupada.

"¿Pero cómo sabrían?" demandó Charlie.

— **Indecisión, no —masculló Edward—. Conocimiento. Se trata de alguien que sabe que no vas a poder ver nada hasta que se tome la decisión, alguien que se oculta de nosotros y juega con los límites de tu presciencia.**

— **¿Quién podría saberlo? —susurró Alice.**

 **Los ojos de Edward fueron duros como el hielo cuando respondió:**

— **Aro te conoce mejor que tú misma.**

Hubo un gemido de parte de Charlie.

— **Pero me habría enterado si hubieran decidido venir...**

— **A menos que no quieran ensuciarse las manos...**

— **Tal vez se trate de un favor —sugirió Rosalie, que no había despegado los labios hasta ese momento—. Quizá sea alguien del sur, alguien que ha tenido problemas con las reglas, alguien al que le han ofrecido una segunda oportunidad: no le destruyen a cambio de hacerse cargo de un pequeño problema... Eso explicaría la pasividad de los Vulturi.**

"¿Pero no dijo Jasper que el vampiro responsable no sabía lo que hacía?" preguntó Charlie.

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó Carlisle, aún atónito—. No hay razón para que ellos...**

— **La hay —discrepó Edward en voz baja—. Me sorprende que haya salido tan pronto a la luz, ya que los demás pensamientos eran más fuertes cuando estuve con ellos. Aro nos quiere a Alice y a mí, cada uno a su lado.**

Ambos hicieron muecas.

 **El presente y el futuro, la omnisciencia total. El poder de la idea le embriaga, pero yo había creído que le iba a costar mucho más tiempo concebir ese plan para lograr lo que tanto ansía. Y también hay algo sobre ti, Carlisle, sobre tu familia, próspera y en aumento. Son los celos y el miedo. No tienes más que él, pero sí posees cosas de su agrado. Procuró no pensar en ello, pero no lo consiguió ocultar del todo. La idea de erradicar una posible competencia estaba ahí. Además, después del suyo, nuestro aquelarre es el mayor de cuantos han conocido jamás...**

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos pensaban en la implicación de aquello.

"Eso es... problemático" notó Charlie ganándose unas miradas que claramente decían ¿tú crees? sarcásticamente.

 **Contemplé aterrorizada el rostro de Edward. Jamás me había dicho nada de aquello, aunque suponía la razón. Ahora me imaginaba el sueño de Aro: Edward y Alice llevando vestiduras negras a su lado, con ojos fríos e inyectados en sangre...**

 **Carlisle interrumpió mi creciente pesadilla.**

— **Hay que tener en cuenta también que se han consagrado a su misión y no quebrantarían sus propias reglas. Esto iría en contra de todo aquello por lo que luchan.**

— **Siempre pueden limpiarlo todo después —refutó Edward con tono siniestro—. Cometen una doble traición y aquí no ha pasado nada.**

 **Jasper se inclinó hacia delante sin dejar de sacudir la cabeza.**

— **No, Carlisle está en lo cierto. Los Vulturi jamás rompen las reglas. Además, todo esto es demasiado chapucero. Este... tipo, esta amenaza es... No tienen ni idea de lo que se traen entre manos. Juraría que es obra de un primerizo. No me creo que estén involucrados los Vulturi, pero lo estarán. Vendrán.**

 **Nos miramos todos unos a otros, petrificados por la incertidumbre del momento.**

— **En ese caso, vayamos... —rugió Emmett—. ¿A qué estamos esperando?**

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza "¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres un tonto Em?"

Emmett sonrió "Unas veces"

"Eso es poco" musitó.

 **Carlisle y Edward intercambiaron una larga mirada de entendimiento. Edward asintió una vez.**

— **Vamos a necesitar que nos enseñes a destruirles, Jasper —expuso Carlisle al fin con gesto endurecido, pero podía ver la pena en sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Nadie odiaba la violencia más que él.**

"Peor era violencia contra mi familia" musitó Carlisle con un tono frío que escondía el dolor que sentía al pensar en Bree y los demás, quinees en su mente eran niños inocentes, tan jóvenes y volátiles con sus emociones.

 **Había algo que me turbaba y no conseguía averiguar de qué se trataba. Estaba petrificada de miedo, horrorizada, aterrada, y aun así, por debajo de todo eso, tenía la sensación de que se me escapaba algo importante, algo que tenía sentido dentro del caos, algo que aportaría una explicación.**

— **Vamos a necesitar ayuda —anunció Jasper—. ¿Crees que el aquelarre de Tanya estaría dispuesto...? Otros cinco vampiros maduros supondrían una diferencia enorme y sería una gran ventaja contar con Kate y Eleazar a nuestro lado. Con su ayuda, incluso sería fácil.**

"¿Qué con ellos?" preguntó Charlie irritado de nuevo por no entender cosas.

"Ellos también tienen dones, pero estoy seguro que ya verás eso después" respondió Carlisle calmando al hombre. Era obvio que su atención estaba en otro lado.

— **Se lo pediremos —contestó Carlisle.**

 **Jasper le tendió un móvil.**

— **Tenemos prisa.**

 **Nunca había visto resquebrajarse la calma innata de Carlisle. Tomó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia las ventanas. Marcó el número, se llevó el móvil al oído y apoyó la otra mano sobre el cristal. Permaneció contemplando la neblinosa mañana con una expresión afligida y ambigua.**

Muchos de los que no eran vampiros miraron a Carlisle con simpatía. Nadie estaba muy sorprendido con la idea de que a él le molestara pelear. No solo terminarían con aquellos cuya mayor falta había sido estar en el lugar equivocado en le momento equivocado pero también significaba poner en riesgo a su familia en una situación que nadie imaginaba o entendía.

 **Edward me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta un sofá. Me senté a su lado sin perder de vista su rostro mientras él miraba fijamente a Carlisle, que hablaba bajito y muy deprisa, por lo cual era difícil entenderle. Le escuché saludar a Tanya y luego se adentró en describir con rapidez la situación, demasiado rápido para comprender casi nada, aunque deduje que el aquelarre de Alaska no ignoraba lo que pasaba en Seattle.**

 **Entonces se produjo un cambio en la voz de Carlisle.**

— **Vaya —dijo con voz un poco más aguda a causa de la sorpresa—. No nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Irina lo veía de ese modo.**

Edward suspiró. ¿Cuán diferente hubiesen sido las cosas si Laurent no hubiese ido a Alaska? No había dado más que problemas con eso.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Seth notando la expresión sombría en el vampiro, pero no recibió respuesta.

 **Edward refunfuñó a mi lado y cerró los ojos.**

— **Maldito, maldito sea Laurent, que se pudra en el más profundo abismo del infierno al que pertenece...**

"Oh" gruñó Jacob. Era la vampira que les había traicionado con los Vulturi. Había amado a Laurent y después…

— **¿Laurent? —susurré.**

 **La sangre huyó de mi rostro, pero Edward no me contestó, centrado en leerle los pensamientos a Carlisle.**

"Por eso no tenían aliados" suspiró Jacob.

Emmett le hizo una mueca pero ninguno de los vampiros quiso decir algo. La muerte de Irina seguía fresca en sus mentes.

 **No había olvidado ni por un momento mi encuentro con Laurent a principios de primavera. No se había borrado de mi mente una sola de las palabras que pronunció antes de que la manada de Jacob irrumpiera.**

 **«De hecho, he venido aquí para hacerle un favor a ella».**

Los lobos gruñeron de inmediato.

 **Victoria. Laurent había sido su primer movimiento. Le había enviado a observar y averiguar si era difícil capturarme. No envió ningún informe gracias a que los lobos acabaron con él.**

 **Aunque había mantenido los viejos lazos con Victoria a la muerte de James, también había entablado nuevos vínculos y relaciones, pues había ido a vivir con la familia de Tanya en Alaska. Tanya, la de la melena de color rubio rojizo, y sus compañeros eran los mejores amigos que los Cullen tenían en el mundo vampírico, prácticamente eran familia. Laurent había pasado entre ellos casi un año entero antes de su muerte.**

"Suficiente como para decirle a Victoria todo lo que sabía sobre ustedes" musitó Jacob amargamente. Podía hasta cierto punto entender a Irina peor no sentía nada por Laurent.

 **Carlisle continuó hablando, pero su voz había perdido esa nota de súplica para fluctuar entre lo persuasivo y lo amenazador. Entonces, de pronto, triunfó lo segundo sobre lo primero.**

— **Eso está fuera de cuestión —respondió Carlisle con voz grave—. Tenemos un trato. Ni ellos lo han quebrantado ni nosotros vamos a romperlo.**

Los lobos se tensaron pensando en que significaría.

 **Lamento oír eso... Por supuesto, haremos cuanto esté en nuestras manos... Solos.**

 **Cerró el móvil de golpe sin esperar respuesta y continuó contemplando la niebla.**

— **¿Qué problema hay? —inquirió Emmett a Edward en voz baja.**

— **El vínculo de Irina con nuestro amigo Laurent era más fuerte de lo que pensábamos. Ella les guarda bastante ojeriza a los lobos por haberle matado para salvar a Bella. Ella quiere... —hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada en busca de mi rostro.**

— **Sigue —le insté con toda la calma que pude aparentar.**

— **Pretende vengarse. Quiere aplastar a toda la manada. Nos prestarían su ayuda a cambio de nuestro permiso.**

Los Quileutes miraron incrédulos a los vampiros.

"Que amigos que tiene" comentó Billy sarcásticamente "Espero que la oferta no haya sido tan tentadora"

Carlisle suspiró "Ellos no entendía, y se rehusaban a escuchar. Por todo lo que sabían era ataque sin provocación y nada de lo que digamos los convencería. Pero" añadió él más seriamente "Si piensan que consideraríamos tal traición, sin importar la gravedad de la situación, entonces tienen una concepción errónea de nosotros"

Billy resopló pero no ofreció disculpas.

— **¡No! —exclamé con voz entrecortada.**

— **No te preocupes —me tranquilizó con voz monocorde—. Carlisle jamás aceptaría eso —vaciló y luego suspiró—. Ni yo tampoco. Laurent tuvo lo que se merecía —continuó, casi con un gruñido— y sigo en deuda con los lobos por eso.**

Jacob parpadeó "Bueno siempre y cuando lo tengan en mente…"

— **Esto pinta mal —dijo Jasper—. Son demasiados incluso para un solo enfrentamiento. Les ganamos por la mano en habilidad, pero no en número. Triunfaríamos, sí, pero ¿a qué precio?**

 **Dirigió la vista al rostro de Alice y la apartó enseguida. Quise gritar cuando entendí a qué se refería Jasper.**

 **Venceríamos en caso de que hubiera lucha, pero no sin tener bajas.** **Algunos** **no** **sobrevivirían** **.**

Charlie hizo un ruido. Por qué la idea le aterrorizaba tanto no tenía ni idea, pero sabía que a su hija le devastaría perder esos… vampiros.

"Relájate papa" rio Bella "Si miras a tu alrededor ves que no hubo daño permanente. A pesar de no tener a las Denali no estábamos sin ayuda" añadió ella con una sonrisa enigmática que confundió a Charlie.

 **Recorrí la vista por la habitación y contemplé las facciones de Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, los rostros de mi familia.**

"Y sin embargo no querías que te ayudáramos" resopló Jacob haciendo su voz baja para que no escuche Charlie "¿no sería así más seguro para todos?"

"No para ustedes" indicó Bella.

"¿Oh?" dj Jacob arqueando una ceja "¿Y creíste que estaríamos sentados en casa sin hacer nada? Hubiésemos pelado con o sin ti. Solo piensa ¿Qué si uno de los vampiros se hubiese desviado y decidido hacer desastres en Forks o La Push?"

Bella se estremeció.

"De cualquier forma este es el final del capítulo" notó Emily.

"Mi turno" dijo Nessie sonriente tomando el libro.

Emily se veía algo incómoda pero Bella y Edward solo se veían aliviados de que no tenga el capítulo de la pelea.


	15. Capítulo 14

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **DECLARACIÓN**

— **No puedes hablar en serio —dije el miércoles por la tarde—. ¡A ti se te ha ido la olla! ¡Te has vuelto loca!**

"¿Quién?" preguntaron muchos.

Bella se encogió de hombros "Probablemente Alice"

"Ah, entonces tienes toda la razón. Pero, ¿por qué lo dices?" preguntaron.

"¿Por qué no leemos para saberlo?" dijo Bella ante la interrupción.

— **Puedes ponerme a caldo —replicó Alice—, pero no se suspende la fiesta.**

"Ah, la dichosa fiesta" rio Emily "Me preguntaba que molestaría tanto a Bella"

"Mi fiesta fue increíble" defendió Alice "Lo opuesto de todo lo que pensaban todos al principio"

Jacob rio "Verdad"

Charlie se le quedó mirando "¿No me digas que fuiste a la fiesta vampírica de graduación?"

Jacob se limitó a sonreír en señal de respuesta.

 **La miré fijamente, con ojos tan desorbitados por la incredulidad que pensé que se me salían de las cuencas y caían sobre la bandeja de la comida.**

— **¡Venga, Bella, tranquila! No hay razón para no celebrarla. Además, ya están enviadas las invitaciones.**

— **Tú... estás... tocada... del... ala... como... una cabra —farfullé.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

— **Encima, ya te he comprado mi regalo —me recordó—. Basta con abrirlo.**

 **Hice un esfuerzo para conservar la calma.**

— **Una fiesta es lo menos apropiado del mundo con la que se nos viene encima.**

"Tú podrías quedarte sentada en un rincón esperando el desastre" dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros "Peor prefiero mucho más mi idea de pasar el tiempo"

— **Lo más inmediato es la graduación, y dar una fiesta es tan apropiado que casi parece pasado de moda.**

— **¡Alice!**

 **Ella suspiró e intentó ponerse seria.**

— **Nos va a llevar un poco de tiempo poner en orden las cosas pendientes. Podemos aprovechar el compás de espera para celebrarlo. Vas a graduarte en el instituto por primera y única vez en la vida.**

"Lógico" rio Seth.

 **No volverás a ser humana, Bella. Esta oportunidad es irrepetible.**

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes y las bromas obvias?" se quejó Jacob.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Tú ni hables Who let the dogs out?"

Jacob se ruborizó mucho musitando algo acerca de idea de Seth

"No me eches la culpa por eso" dijo el más joven de los lobos presentes "Fue Quil"

 **Edward, que había permanecido en silencio durante nuestra pequeña discusión, le lanzó a su hermana una mirada de advertencia**

"¿Qué? Pensé que eras tú quien quería meter esa idea en cabeza de Bella" dijo Jacob.

Edward hizo una mueca "No en el medio de la cafetería"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco exasperada "¿Quién iba oír?"

"Tú sabes perfectamente bien como yo que la menos las mesas contiguas están siempre dispuestas a escuchar" dijo Edward haciendo una mueca "Muchas personas más lo hacían considerando que fuimos más abiertos desde que nos unimos a Bella. Y su presencia tendía a distraernos"

"Bueno, lo lamento" dijo Bella "En el próximo colegio me asegurare que no suceda nada"

 **y ella le sacó la lengua. Su tenue voz jamás se había dejado oír por encima del murmullo de voces de la cafetería y en cualquier caso, nadie comprendería el significado oculto detrás de sus palabras.**

— **¿Qué es lo que hemos de poner en orden? —pregunté, negándome a cambiar de tema.**

— **Jasper cree que un poco de ayuda nos vendría bien —respondió Edward en voz baja—. La familia de Tanya no es nuestra única alternativa. Carlisle está intentando averiguar el paradero de algunos viejos amigos y Jasper ha ido a visitar a Peter y Charlotte. Ha sopesado incluso la posibilidad de hablar con María, pero a nadie le apetece involucrar a los sureños**

"¿Por qué los querrías en primer lugar?" inquirió Sam haciendo una mueca "Después de lo que leímos me parecen la gente menos apropiada para tener como aliados. Preferiría lidiar con los Vulturi"

"Ellos no quieren coleccionar a Alice" le recordó Jasper fríamente "Y estábamos desesperados"

— **Alice se estremeció levemente—.**

"No me agrada María" comentó ella casualmente pero su tono se volvió considerablemente más oscuros.

"¿La has conocido?" preguntó Sue con curiosidad.

Alice asintió y la mujer hizo una mueca en señal de simpatía "Eso debió haber sido interesante"

Alice rio por lo bajo "Supongo que esa es una forma de decirlo"

 **No iba a sernos difícil convencerlos de que echaran una mano —prosiguió—, pero ninguno queremos recibir visitas desde Italia.**

"Nadie quiere una visita del sur tampoco" dijo Carlisle frunciendo el ceño.

A él no le había agradado mucho la idea y no era solo por la historia de Jasper con ellos pero por la situación volátil de neófitos. Tenerlos sería peligroso para Bella y los demás.

— **Pero esos amigos... Esos amigos no son «vegetarianos», ¿verdad? —protesté, utilizando en tono de burla el apodo con el que los Cullen se designaban a sí mismos.**

— **No —contestó Edward, súbitamente inexpresivo.**

Charlie se estremeció deseando fervientemente la ausencia de vampiros no vegetarianos en las proximidades de Forks. Estando tan concentrado en su nieta casi no nota la sonrisa extraña de Edward que hizo que se pregunte qué estaba pensando.

— **¿Los vais a traer a Forks?**

— **Son amigos —me aseguró Alice—. Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes. Luego, Jasper debe enseñarnos unas cuantas formas de eliminar neófitos...**

 **Al oír eso, una sonrisilla iluminó el rostro de Edward y los ojos le centellearon.**

Bella gruñó.

Emily la miró con simpatía "Chicos" dijo ella.

Bella asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Sentí una punzada en el estómago, que parecía repleto de esquirlas de hielo.**

— **¿Cuándo os marcháis? —pregunté con voz apagada.**

 **La idea de que alguno no regresara me resultaba insoportable. ¿Qué pasaba si era Emmett, tan valeroso e inconsciente que jamás tomaba la menor precaución?**

Emmett arqueó una ceja "Lo tomaré como un cumplido"

Bella rio "Como gustes"

 **¿Y si era Esme, tan dulce y maternal que ni siquiera la imaginaba luchando? ¿Y si caía Alice, tan minúscula y de apariencia tan frágil?**

Alice hizo un mohín.

 **¿Y si...? No podía pensar su nombre ni sopesar la posibilidad.**

— **Dentro de una semana —replicó Edward con indiferencia.**

 **Los fragmentos de hielo se agitaron de forma muy molesta en mi estómago y de repente sentí náuseas.**

— **Te has puesto verde, Bella —comentó Alice.**

"Alice" dijo Esme risueña "Odio decirlo pero suenas a Mike"

"¿Mike?" repitió Alice incrédula.

"En el primer libro" recordó ella.

Alice se echó a reír "Ah, eso"

 **Edward me rodeó con el brazo y me estrechó con fuerza contra su costado.**

— **Va a ir bien, Bella. Confía en mí, tranquila.**

 _ **¡Y un cuerno!**_ **, pensé en mi fuero interno. Confiaba en él, pero era yo quien se iba a quedar sentada en la retaguardia, preguntándome si la razón de mi existencia iba o no a regresar.**

Leah puso los ojos en blanco "Lo creas o no, eso no es lo peor de todo"

"¿Oh?" preguntó Bella "¿Te ha pasado?"

A eso Leah no pudo responder.

 **Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió que quizá no fuera necesario que me sentara a esperar. Una semana era más que de sobra.**

Ahora todos ponían los ojos en blanco.

"Eso se pone viejo Bella" comentó Seth.

Bella hizo una mueca "¿En serio? Díselo a Edward"

"No entiendo" dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño "Si había tanta prisa, la graduación sería en solo unos días"

"Peor quería que fuese Edward quien lo haga" dijo Bella gruñendo "Mejor prepárense porque esa discusión aparecerá bastante"

— **Estáis buscando ayuda —anuncié despacio.**

— **Sí.**

 **Alicia ladeó la cabeza al percibir un cambio de tono en mi voz. La miré sólo a ella cuando hice mi sugerencia con un hilo de voz poco más audible que un susurro.**

— **Yo puedo ayudar.**

 **De repente, Edward se envaró y me sujetó con más fuerza. Espiró con un siseo, pero fue Alice quien respondió sin perder la calma.**

— **En realidad, eso sería de poca utilidad.**

— **¿Por qué? —repliqué. Detecté una nota de desesperación en mi voz—. Ocho es mejor que siete y da tiempo de sobra.**

"Me parece claro que eres la menos experimentada y te harías el objetivo fácil" dijo Billy frunciendo el ceño.

"Por lo que me quedé siendo humana más tiempo" le explicó Bella "No soy tan indefensa" musitó Bella después.

"Tu escudo fue más útil en la pelea contra los Vulturi y la estrategia ganadora" murmuró Jasper "Pero no sería mucha ayuda con neófitos quienes inmediatamente usan la fuerza bruta para destrozar todo lo que ven"

— **No hay suficientes días para que puedas ayudarnos —repuso ella con aplomo—. ¿Recuerdas la descripción de los jóvenes que hizo Jasper? No serías buena en una pelea. No podrías controlar tus instintos y eso te convertiría en un blanco fácil, y Edward resultaría herido al intentar protegerte.**

 **Alice se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha de su irrefutable lógica.**

"Eres buena" dijo Charlie "Creo que es lo único que haría que ella escuche" dijo molestando a Bella con empujones al su costado, lo que le costó un dolorcito en sus dedos.

 **Estaba en lo cierto. Siempre se ponía así cuando tenía razón. Me hundí en el asiento cuando se vino abajo mi fugaz ilusión. Edward, que estaba a mi lado, se relajó y me habló al oído.**

— **No mientras tengas miedo —me recordó.**

— **Ah —comentó Alice con rostro carente de expresión, pero luego se volvió hosca—: Odio las cancelaciones en el último minuto, y ésta rebaja la lista de asistentes a la fiesta a sesenta y cinco.**

"Solo tú te preocuparías por algo así" rio Jasper. Él era uno de los pocos quienes sabían cuánto le molestaba todo a Alice, especialmente la falla en sus visiones. Dudando de su capacidad para proteger a su familia. Incluso las cosas más pequeñas que cambiaban le molestaban.

— **¡Sesenta y cinco! —los ojos se me salieron de las órbitas otra vez. Yo no tenía tantos amigos, es más, ¿conocía a tanta gente?**

"Por supuesto" resopló Alice.

— **¿Quién ha cancelado su asistencia? —preguntó Edward, ignorándome.**

— **Renée.**

— **¿Qué? —exclamé con voz entrecortada.**

Sue arqueó las cejas "¿Tú lo controlas todo, verdad?"

Alice sonrió "Bueno sí, aunque eso no fue cosa mía"

— **Iba a acudir a tu fiesta de graduación para darte una sorpresa, pero algo ha salido mal. Encontrarás un mensaje suyo en el contestador cuando llegues a casa.**

 **Me limité a disfrutar de la sensación de alivio durante unos instantes. Ignoraba qué le había salido mal a mi madre, pero fuera lo que fuera, le guardaba gratitud eterna. Si ella hubiera venido a Forks ahora..., no quería ni imaginarlo, me hubiera estallado la cabeza.**

"Renée nunca ha sido de las que tienen mala suerte" le aseguró Sue con una sonrisa "En verdad parece que ella siempre está en el borde sin embargo siempre sale bien de cualquier situación"

"No tan diferente de mí entonces" sonrió Bella "A pesar de todo lo que me ha sucedido unos cuantos huesos rotos ha sido lo peor de todo"

"Al menos que cuentes el que te conviertan en vampiro" musitó Jacob. La memoria de la concepción de Renesmee la pasó por la mente, muy rápida para analizar pero suficiente para sentir la antigua preocupación"

 **La luz del contestador parpadeaba cuando regresé a casa. Mi sensación de alivio volvió a aumentar cuando oí describir a mi madre el accidente de Phil en el campo de béisbol. Se enredó con el receptor mientras hacía una demostración de deslizamiento y se rompió el fémur, por lo que dependía de ella por completo y no le podía dejar solo. Mi madre seguía disculpándose cuando se acabó el tiempo del mensaje.**

— **Bueno, ahí va una —suspiré.**

— **¿Una? ¿Una qué? —inquirió Edward.**

— **Una persona menos por la que preocuparse de que la maten la semana próxima —**

"Te preocupas mucho" sentenció Emmett.

Bella le sonrió "¿Lo tomo como un cumplido?"

"Como gustes" musitó él haciendo eco a sus anteriores palabras.

 **puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Por qué Alice y tú no os tomáis en serio este asunto? —exigí saber—. Es grave.**

Edward le sonrió "Lo tomamos en serio. Pero ya tenías suficiente preocupación sin sumar la mía. Y eso no nos iba a ayudar a ninguno de los dos"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "No tenías que bromar al respecto"

"Ah, pero así es todo más sencillo" dijo él.

 **Él sonrió.**

— **Confianza.**

— **Genial —refunfuñé.**

 **Descolgué el auricular y marqué el número de Renée a sabiendas de que me aguardaba una larga conversación, pero también preveía que no iba a tener que participar mucho.**

 **Me limité a escuchar y asegurarle cada vez que me dejaba meter baza que no estaba decepcionada ni enfadada ni dolida.**

"Debió ser horrible tener que perdérselo" suspiró Esme con simpatía "Al menos estuvo en tu boda"

Bella asintió sin decir más palabras.

 **Ella debía centrarse en ayudar a la recuperación de Phil, con quien me puso para que le dijera «que te mejores», y prometí llamarla para cualquier nuevo detalle de la graduación del instituto. Al final, para lograr que colgara, me vi obligada a apelar a mi necesidad de estudiar para los exámenes finales.**

 **El temple de Edward era infinito. Esperó con paciencia durante toda la conversación, jugueteando con mi pelo y sonriendo cada vez que yo alzaba los ojos. Probablemente, era superficial fijarse en ese tipo de cosas mientras tenía tantos asuntos importantes en los que pensar, pero su sonrisa aún me dejaba sin aliento. Era tan guapo que en ocasiones me resultaba extremadamente difícil pensar en otra cosa, como las tribulaciones de Phil, las disculpas de Renée o la tropa enemiga de vampiros.**

"Y todas las cosas feas" rio Emmett.

 **La carne es débil.**

 **Me puse de puntillas para besarle en cuanto colgué. Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y me llevó en volandas hasta la encimera de la cocina, ya que yo no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos. Eso jugó a mi favor, ya que enlacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me fundí con su frío pecho.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. El amor no tenía anda de malo, pero escuchar cosas de su hija…

 **El me apartó demasiado pronto, como de costumbre.**

 **Hice un mohín de contrariedad. Edward se rio de mi expresión una vez que se hubo zafado de mis brazos y mis piernas. Se inclinó sobre la encimera a mi lado y me rozó los hombros con el brazo.**

— **Sé que me consideras capaz de un autocontrol perfecto y persistente, pero lo cierto es que no es así.**

"Pensé que habías dicho…" comenzó Charlie.

"¿Qué no la iba amatar por accidente?" ofreció Edward "Sí, pero no iba a dejarme tentar y que sucediera un accidente"

— **Qué más quisiera yo.**

 **Suspiré; él hizo lo mismo y luego cambió de tema.**

— **Mañana después del instituto voy a ir de caza con Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie —anunció—. Serán sólo unas horas y vamos a estar cerca. Alice, Jasper y Emmett se las arreglarían para mantenerte a salvo si fuera necesario.**

— **¡Puaj! —refunfuñé. Mañana era el primer día de los exámenes finales y el instituto cerraba por la tarde. Tenía exámenes de Cálculo e Historia, los dos puntos débiles a la hora de conseguir la graduación, por lo que iba a estar casi todo el día sin él ni otra cosa que hacer que preocuparme—. Me repatea que me cuiden.**

"Deberías verlo como pasar el tiempo con tu familia" le respondió Alice recordando como Bella había preferido ir a la Push en vez de asar un tiempo con ellos y jugar a Barbie Bella.

— **Es provisional —me prometió.**

— **Jasper va a aburrirse y Emmett se burlará de mí.**

"Las desventajas de ser la hermana menor" dijo Emmett.

Bella sonrió involuntariamente.

— **Van a portarse mejor que nunca.**

— **Vale —rezongué. Entonces se me ocurrió que tenía otra alternativa distinta a los canguros—. Sabes..., no he estado en La Push desde el día de las hogueras**

"Así que prefieres cuidar a Jacob" notó Sam sonriendo ligeramente.

Bella le fulminó con la mirada "No ayudas"

"¿Debería?" preguntó él sonriendo.

— **observé con cuidado su rostro en busca del menor gesto, pero sólo los ojos se tensaron levemente—. Allí estaría a salvo —le recordé.**

 **Lo consideró durante unos instantes.**

— **Es probable que tengas razón.**

 **Mantuvo el rostro en calma, quizá estuviera demasiado impermeable para ser sincero. Estuve a punto de preguntarle si prefería que me quedara en casa, pero luego imaginé a Emmett tomándome el pelo a diestro y siniestro, razón por la que cambié de tema.**

"Aw, pobrecita" mofó ´le.

"Cállate Em" le cortó ella.

— **¿Ya tienes sed? —pregunté mientras estiraba la mano para acariciar la leve sombra de debajo de sus ojos. Su mirada seguía siendo de un dorado intenso.**

— **En realidad, no.**

 **Parecía reacio a responder, y eso me sorprendió. Aguardé una explicación que me dio a regañadientes.**

— **Queremos estar lo más fuertes posible. Quizá volvamos a cazar durante el camino de cara al gran juego.**

— **¿Eso os dará más fuerza?**

"Es bastante lógico hermanita" bromeó Emmett "La mayoría de las especies no funcionan sin una sustancia como base de su nutrición, sim importar que es sangre en este caso"

 **Estudió mi rostro, pero sólo halló curiosidad.**

— **Sí —contestó al final—. La sangre humana es la que más vitalidad nos proporciona, aunque sea levemente. Jasper ha estado dándole vueltas a la idea de hacer trampas. Es un tipo realista aunque la idea no le agrade, pero no la va a proponer. Conoce cuál sería la respuesta de Carlisle.**

"¿Consideraste eso?" preguntó Sam serio.

Jasper se veía bastante incómodo "Solo desde el punto de vista estratégico. Jugué un poco con la idea sabiendo perfectamente que los otros nunca accederían, y tampoco lo haría yo sin estar plenamente convencido de que sería útil" dijo mirando a su esposa con obvio dolor.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Billy.

"Podré se muchas cosas" respondió Jasper sin emoción "Pero sé que nunca seré suficientemente fuerte para hacer una elección entre la vida de un extraño y la de un miembro de mi familia. Y tampoco me arrepentiría por ellos si es una necesidad de mi familia"

— **¿Eso os ayudaría? —pregunté en voz baja.**

— **Eso no importa. No vamos a cambiar nuestra forma de ser.**

 **Puse mala cara. Si había algo que aumentara las posibilidades... Estaba favorablemente predispuesta a aceptar la muerte de un desconocido para protegerle a él. Me aborrecí por ello, pero tampoco era capaz de rechazar la posibilidad.**

Bella le sonrió a Jasper quien le devolvió a su vez la sonrisa.

 **Él volvió a cambiar de tema.**

— **He ahí la razón por la que son tan fuertes. Los neófitos están llenos de sangre humana, su sangre, que reacciona a la transformación. Hace crecer los tejidos, los fortalece. Sus cuerpos consumen de forma lenta esa energía y, como dijo Jasper, la vitalidad comienza a disminuir pasado el primer año.**

— **¿Cuánta fuerza tendré?**

 **Sonrió.**

— **Más que yo.**

— **¿Y más que Emmett?**

Emmett musitó algo incoherente.

 **La sonrisa se hizo aún mayor.**

— **Sí. Hazme el favor de echarle un pulso. Le conviene una cura de humildad.**

"Debí saber que sería tu idea" musitó Emmett.

Desafortunadamente Charlie los escuchó "¿No hablan en serio, verdad?

"Me gustaría haberlo visto" rio Emily.

"Y se quedará como deseo" sonrió Emmett "No hay forma que Bella pueda hacerlo ahora"

 **Me eché a reír. Sonaba tan ridículo.**

 **Luego, suspiré y me dejé caer de la encimera. No podía aplazarlo por más tiempo. Debía empollar, y empollar de verdad. Por fortuna, contaba con la ayuda de Edward, que era un tutor excelente y lo sabía absolutamente todo.**

Emmett tosió para esconder un comentario.

 **Suponía que mi mayor problema iba a ser concentrarme durante los propios exámenes. Si no me controlaba, iba a ser capaz de terminar escribiendo un ensayo sobre la historia de las guerras de los vampiros en el sur.**

Jasper resopló "Me hubiese gustado ver entonces la reacción del maestro"

 **Me tomé un respiro para telefonear a Jacob. Edward pareció tan cómodo como cuando llamé a Renée y volvió a juguetear con mi pelo.**

 **Mi telefonazo despertó a Jacob a pesar de que era bien entrada la tarde. Acogió con júbilo la posibilidad de una visita al día siguiente. La escuela de los Quileute ya había concedido las vacaciones de verano, por lo que podía recogerme tan pronto como me conviniera. Me complacía mucho tener una alternativa a la de los canguros. Pasar el día en compañía de un amigo era un poquito más decoroso...**

"¿Estás segura?" musitó Edward con un tono oscuro.

Bella hizo una mueca recordando a lo que se refería Edward.

Hace tiempo había perdona a Jacob por el beso pero tenía que admitir que le agradaba algo la idea de dejarlo sufrir cuando los demás se enteraran.

 **...pero una parte de esa dignidad se perdió cuando Edward insistió en dejarme en la misma divisoria, como un niño que se confía a la custodia de sus tutores.**

De nuevo Emmett tosió falsamente.

"¿Te molesta la garganta?" preguntó Bella inocentemente.

"Debe ser pelo de grizzli" respondió Emmett con expresión seria.

— **Bueno, ¿cómo te han ido los exámenes? —me preguntó Edward durante el camino para darme conversación.**

— **El de Historia era fácil, pero el de Cálculo, no sé, no sé. Me parece que tenía sentido, lo cual quiere decir que lo más probable es que me haya equivocado.**

 **Él se carcajeó.**

— **Estoy convencido de que lo has hecho bien, pero puedo sobornar al señor Varner para que te ponga sobresaliente si estás tan preocupada.**

"En verdad espero que fuera una broma" dijo Charlie.

"Sé que Bella nunca accedería a algo así" le aseguró Edward.

— **Gracias, gracias, pero no.**

 **Se echó a reír de nuevo, pero las carcajadas se detuvieron en cuanto doblamos la última curva y vio estacionado el coche rojo.**

 **Suspiró pesadamente.**

— **¿Pasa algo? —inquirí, ya con la mano en la puerta.**

 **Sacudió la cabeza.**

— **Nada.**

 **Entornó los ojos y clavó la mirada en el otro coche a través del parabrisas. Ya conocía esa mirada.**

— **No leas la mente de Jacob, ¿vale? —le acusé.**

Jacob hizo una meuca.

"Sabes que no puedo evitarlo" suspiró Edward.

— **Resulta difícil ignorar a alguien que va pegando voces.**

— **Ah —cavilé durante unos segundos—. ¿Y qué es lo que grita? —inquirí en un susurro.**

— **Estoy absolutamente seguro de que va a contártelo él mismo —repuso Edward con tono irónico.**

"Y de verdad no querías saber" añadió él.

"Probablemente no" accedió Bella.

"Edward tiene razón" dijo Seth estremeciéndose "Créeme hablo por experiencia"

 **Le habría presionado sobre el tema, pero Jacob se puso a tocar el claxon. Sonaron dos rápidos bocinazos de impaciencia.**

— **Es un comportamiento descortés —refunfuñó Edward.**

"No estaba hablando del claxon" aclaró Edward con una mirada significativa hacia Jacob quien se puso colorado al instante.

— **Es Jacob.**

 **Suspiré y me apresuré a salir del coche antes de que hiciera algo que sacara de sus casillas a Edward.**

"Lograron ser bastante civilizados la última vez" dijo Esme frunciendo el ceño.

Jacob se veía algo incómodo "Estaba cansado e irritado" admitió "No estaba de humor para ser agradable"

 **Me despedí de él con la mano antes de entrar en Volkswagen Golf y desde lejos me pareció que los bocinazos o los pensamientos de Jacob le habían alterado de verdad, pero tampoco es que yo tuviera una vista de lince y cometía errores todo el tiempo.**

 **Deseé que Edward se acercara, que ambos salieran de los coches y se estrecharan las manos como amigos, que fueran Edward y Jacob en vez de vampiro y licántropo. Tenía la sensación de tener en las manos dos imanes obstinados y estar intentando acercarlos para obligarlos a actuar contra los dictados de la naturaleza.**

 **Suspiré y entré en el coche de Jacob.**

— **Hola, Bella.**

 **El tono de Jake era normal, pero hablaba arrastrando las sílabas.**

Nessie frunció el ceño. Ella sabía que para Jacob no era un problema quedarse despierto más de unas cuarenta horas e incluso hacer recorridos tres y hasta cuatro veces por semana. Él debía estar haciendo algo mucho más agotador y fuera de sus límites.

 **Estudié su rostro mientras comenzaba a descender por la carretera de regreso a La Push, conduciendo algo más deprisa que yo, pero bastante más lento que Edward.**

 **Jacob parecía diferente, quizás incluso enfermo. Se le cerraban los párpados y tenía el rostro demacrado. Llevaba el pelo desgreñado, con los mechones disparados en todas direcciones, hasta casi el punto de llegarle a la barbilla en algunos sitios.**

Carlisle frunció el ceño, sus siglos de experiencia le decían que era obvia que allí habían muchas noches sin sueño. Era un milagro que ninguno de los lobs se haya desmayado del cansancio.

— **¿Te encuentras bien, Jacob?**

— **Sólo un poco cansado —consiguió decir antes de verse desbordado por un descomunal bostezo. Cuando acabó, preguntó—: ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?**

 **Le contemplé durante un instante.**

— **Por ahora —sugerí—, vamos a dejarnos caer por tu casa —no tenía aspecto de tener cuerpo para mucho más que eso—. Ya montaremos en moto más tarde.**

— **Vale, vale —dijo.**

 **Y bostezó de nuevo.**

Billy hizo una mueca, también poco contento con la tendencia de su hijo de ir más allá de sus límites.

 **Me sentí extraña al no encontrar a nadie en la casa. Entonces comprendí que consideraba a Billy como parte del mobiliario, siempre presente.**

Billy resopló.

— **¿Dónde está tu padre?**

— **Con los Clearwater. Suele pasar mucho rato allí desde la muerte de Harry. Sue se siente un poco sola.**

Sue sonrió, recordando perfectamente como tanto Billy y Charlie la habían ayudado a que se mejore y alegre en sus propias maneras. Billy había perdido a su esposa hace muchos años y Renée había dejado a Charlie llevándose a su hija en el proceso, pero aun así ninguno tenía idea de que decirle a una viuda. Sin embargo, su presencia contante era más apoyo de lo que ellos sabían.

 **Jacob se sentó en el viejo sofá, no mucho más grande que un canapé, y se arrastró dando tumbos para hacerme sitio.**

— **Ah, bien hecho. Pobre Sue.**

— **Sí... Ella está teniendo... —vaciló—. Tiene problemas con los chicos.**

Tanto Seth como Leah hicieron muecas, mirando culpables a su madre. Sabían que ella lo estaba pasando mal y ellos no habían facilitado las cosas, especialmente tras la transformación.

— **Normal. Debe de ser muy duro para Seth y Leah haber perdido a su padre.**

— **Ajajá —coincidió él con la mente sumida en sus pensamientos.**

 **Echó mano al mando a distancia y empezó a hacer zapping sin prestar la menor atención. Bostezó de nuevo.**

— **¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces un zombi, Jake.**

— **Esta noche no he dormido más de dos horas, y la anterior, sólo cuatro —me dijo. Estiró sus largos brazos lentamente y pude oír chasquear las articulaciones mientras se flexionaba. Dejó caer el brazo izquierdo sobre el respaldo del sofá, detrás de mí, y reclinó la cabeza contra la pared.**

— **Estoy reventado.**

"Podría darte toda una charla de los problemas que conlleva la falta de sueño pero estoy seguro que estás más que familiarizado con ellos" notó Carlisle.

— **¿Por qué no duermes? —le pregunté.**

 **Hizo un mohín.**

— **Sam tiene problemas. No confía en tus chupasangres y en lo que yo hablé con Edward. He hecho turnos dobles durante las dos últimas semanas sin que nadie me haya ayudado, aun así, él no lo tiene en cuenta. Así que de momento voy por libre.**

Sam hizo una mueca. A pesar de sentirse muy culpable por no haber ayudado más a su amigo le molestaba que Jacob metiera su nombre en ellos. ¿Qué esperaba? Sam era responsable por la seguridad de toda la manada, él no podía ordenarles que hagan corridas junto a los vampiros, a quienes no conocían, a pesar de la confianza plena de Bella en ellos.

— **¿Turnos dobles? ¿Y lo haces para vigilar mi casa? Jake, eso es una equivocación. Necesitas dormir. Estaré bien.**

— **Sí, claro... —de pronto, abrió un poco los ojos, más alerta—. Eh, ¿habéis averiguado quién estuvo en tu habitación? ¿Hay alguna novedad?**

 **Ignoré la segunda pregunta.**

— **No, aún no sabemos nada de mi... visitante.**

— **Entonces, seguiré rondando por ahí —insistió mientras se le cerraban los párpados.**

— **Jake... —comencé a quejarme.**

— **Eh, es lo menos que puedo hacer... Te ofrecí servidumbre eterna, recuerda, ser tu esclavo de por vida.**

— **¡No quiero un esclavo!**

 **No abrió los ojos.**

— **Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Bella?**

— **Quiero a mi amigo Jacob..., y no me apetece verle medio muerto, haciéndose daño por culpa de alguna insensatez...**

"Exagerando como siempre" gruñó Jacob.

"No lo estaba haciendo" dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño "Te veías mitad vivo"

"¿Cómo un vampiro?" preguntó.

— **Míralo de este modo —me atajó—. Estoy esperando la oportunidad de rastrear a un vampiro al que se me permite matar, ¿vale?**

 **No le contesté. Entonces, me miró, estudiando mi reacción.**

— **Estoy de broma, Bella.**

 **No aparté la vista del televisor.**

"Odio cuando me das la ley del hielo" musitó Jacob.

— **Bueno, ¿y tienes algún plan especial para la próxima semana? Vas a graduarte. Guau, qué bien**

"Que sincero" murmuraron.

— **hablaba con voz apagada y su rostro, ya demacrado, estaba ojeroso cuando cerró los ojos, aunque en esta ocasión no era a causa de la fatiga, sino del rechazo. Comprendí que esa graduación tenía un significado especial para él, aunque ahora mis intenciones se habían trastocado.**

— **No tengo ningún plan «especial» —respondí cuidadosamente con la esperanza de que mis palabras le tranquilizaran sin necesidad de ninguna explicación más detallada.**

"Podrías habérmelo dicho y ya" suspiró Jacob.

"¿Y hacerte pensar que no estaba segura de mis decisiones? Gracias, pero no gracias" dijo Bella.

 **No quería abordar eso en aquel momento. Por un lado, él no tenía aspecto de poder sobrellevar conversaciones difíciles; y por otra, iba a percatarse de mis muchos reparos—. Bueno, debo asistir a una fiesta de graduación. La mía —hice un sonido de disgusto—.**

Alice hizo un mohín.

 **A Alice le encantan las fiestas y esa noche ha invitado a todo el pueblo a su casa. Va a ser horrible.**

 **Abrió los ojos mientras yo hablaba y una sonrisa de alivio atenuó su aspecto cansado.**

— **No he recibido ninguna invitación. Me siento ofendido —bromeó.**

— **Considérate convidado. Se supone que es mi fiesta, por lo que estoy en condiciones de invitar a quien quiera.**

"Pero tú no eres la que tiene que soportar el olor por días después de eso" musitó Alice "Claro que ahora no haría mucha diferencia considerando que el lugar apesta lobo y se quedará así por al menos un siglo"

— **Gracias —contestó con sarcasmo mientras cerraba los ojos una vez más.**

— **Me gustaría que vinieras —repuse sin ninguna esperanza—. Sería más divertido, para mí, quiero decir.**

— **Vale, vale... —murmuró—. Sería de lo más... prudente.**

"¿Lo crees?" musitaron los vampiros.

 **Se puso a roncar pocos segundos después.**

 **Pobre Jacob. Estudié su rostro mientras dormía y me gustó lo que vi,**

Edward arqueó una ceja.

 **pues no estaba a la defensiva y había desaparecido todo atisbo de amargura. De pronto, apareció el chico que había sido mi mejor amigo antes de que toda esa estupidez de la licantropía se hubiera interpuesto en el camino. Parecía mucho más joven. Parecía mi Jacob.**

"Suena como si estuvieras hablando de tu hermano menor" sonrió Charlie quien estaba contento de que a pesar de que una relación entre él joven y su hija no hubiese funcionado, ella aún lo consideraba familia.

"Algo así" respondió Bella.

Ella se veía algo molesta, pero acerca de qué Charlie no entendía, Lo que sabía es que algo tenía que ver con Nessie.

 **Me acomodé en el sofá para esperar a que se despertara, con la esperanza de que durmiera durante un buen rato y recuperase el sueño atrasado. Fui cambiando de canal, pero no echaban nada potable, así que lo dejé en un programa culinario, sabedora de que yo nunca sería capaz de emular semejante despliegue en la cocina de Charlie.**

"Oh, es una pena" dijo Charlie.

 **Mi amigo siguió roncando cada vez más fuerte, por lo que subí un poco el volumen de la tele.**

 **Estaba sorprendentemente relajada, incluso soñolienta también. Me sentía más segura en aquella casa que en la mía, puede que porque nadie había acudido a buscarme a ese lugar.**

Charlie se estremeció, pensando en volátiles e incontrolables neófitos en su hogar.

 **Me aovillé en el sofá y pensé en echar un sueñecito yo también. Quizá lo habría logrado, pero era imposible conciliar el sueño con los ronquidos de Jake.**

"Como si no lo supiéramos nosotros" murmuró Rosalie haciendo una mueca.

Jacob ignoró las pequeñas risas.

 _Dios_ , pensó amargamente, _necesitaré mucha suerte y humor para pasar por lo que viene ahora._ Solo esperaba que el beso forzado estuviese en el próximo capítulo para que Nessie no tenga que leer al respecto.

 **Por eso, dejé vagar mi mente en lugar de dormir.**

 **Había terminado los exámenes finales. La mayoría estaban tirados con la excepción de Cálculo, en el que aprobar o suspender estaba ahí, ahí, por los pelos. Mi educación en el instituto había concluido y no sabía cómo sentirme en realidad. Era incapaz de contemplarlo con objetividad al estar ligada al fin de mi existencia como mortal.**

Edward comenzó a abrir la boca para decirle algo pero Bella lo detuvo.

"Lo sé" dijo ella exasperada "Aún tenía la última palabra, podría haber permanecido humana por algunas décadas, ir a la universidad, conseguir trabajo… Ya no hay razón para tener la misma discusión años después"

"Como desees" rio Edward.

 **Me pregunté cuánto tiempo pensaba Edward usar su pretexto «no mientras tengas miedo». Iba a tener que ponerme firme alguna vez.**

"Si lo hacías sabría que estabas lista y sin miedo" rio Edward "Mis argumentos tenían más lógica de lo que creías"

"Tonto vampiro que lo planea todo" musito Bella a son de broma.

 **Pensándolo desde un punto de vista práctico, sabía que tenía más sentido pedirle a Carlisle que me transformara en el momento de recibir la graduación. Forks estaba a punto de convertirse en un pueblo tan peligroso como si fuera zona de guerra. No. Forks era ya zona de guerra, sin mencionar que sería una excusa perfecta para perderme la fiesta de graduación.**

Alice parecía escandalizada "¡Sobre mi cadáver!"

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo.

Seth miró vacilante a Alice "Eee…"

"No" le advirtió Alice "No tienes ni idea de cuan valiosa es la piel de loba en la alta costura pero si dices una sola broma te enterarás, lo prometo"

 **Sonreí para mis adentros cuando pensé en la más trivial de las razones para la conversión, estúpida, sí, pero aun así, convincente.**

 **Pero Edward tenía razón. Todavía no estaba preparada.**

 **No deseaba ser práctica. Quería que fuera él quien me transformara. No era un deseo racional, de eso no tenía duda. Dos segundos después de que cualquiera me mordiera y la ponzoña corriera por mis venas dejaría de preocuparme quién lo hubiera hecho, por lo que no habría diferencia alguna.**

 **Resultaba difícil explicar en palabras, incluso a mí misma, por qué tenía tanta importancia.**

"¿Interferencia divina?" especuló Carlisle "¿Presentimiento?"

Bella se veía pensativa. Definitivamente, si hubiese accedido a la oferta de Carlisle, es muy probable que no se hubiese casado con Edward siendo humana y por consiguiente no hubiese tenido a su hija.

 **Guardaba relación con el hecho de que él hiciera la elección. Si me quería lo bastante para conservarme como era, también debería impedir que me transformara otra persona. Era una chiquillada, pero quería que sus labios fueran el último placer que sintiera; aún más ‑y más embarazoso, algo que no diría en voz alta‑, deseaba que fuera su veneno el que emponzoñara mi cuerpo. Eso haría que le perteneciera de un modo tangible y cuantificable.**

"A pesar de lo extraño que suena" comentó Jasper "Es lógica no es tan extraña. Entre los vampiros del sur es una creencia común el que existe una relación entre un vampiro y su creador, tal vez semejante a lo de un padre y su hijo. Ya sea que haya verdad en esas creencias o sea algo que viene de leyendas es imposible saber. Además creo que los líderes de los aquelarres quieren que sea crea esto y de cierto modo les dé más control sobre sus neófitos"

"¿Por eso no querías dejar a María en un principio?" preguntó Seth.

Jasper se encogió de hombros sintiéndose incómodo "Una de las razones"

 **Pero sabía que se iba a aferrar al plan de la boda como una garrapata. Estaba segura de que buscaba forzar una demora y se afanaba en conseguirla.**

"No solo te pedí que te casaras conmigo porque quería demorar tu transformación" dijo Edward ofendido.

"Peor no te molestaba que sea un bonus extra, de lo contrario hubieses esperado hasta después de mi transformación" musitó Bella en respuesta.

"Temía que no quisieras entonces" admitió Edward.

 **Intenté imaginarme anunciando a mis padres que me casaba ese verano, y también a Ángela, Ben, Mike. No podía. No se me ocurría qué decir. Resultaría más sencillo explicarles que iba a convertirme en vampiro.**

Seth puso los ojos en blanco "Lo hacías más difícil tu solita" dijo él "No les podrías decir que te harías vampiro así que no tendrías que decirles eso antes de tu transformación. ¿no te ofreció Edward un viaje rápido a Las Vegas?"

"Pero no quería desaparecer sin una despedida de algún tipo" suspiró Bella "De lo contrario hubiese accedido a que Carlisle lo haga. Tal vez sí quería casarme a pesar de que trataba de negarlo yo misma"

 **Y estaba segura de que al menos mi madre, sobre todo si era capaz de contarle todos los detalles de la historia, iba a oponerse con más denuedo a mi matrimonio que a mi** _ **vampirización**_ **.**

"Considerando que no protestó con tu casamiento me preguntó como hubiese reaccionado con esa admisión" rio Charlie.

Bella se veía algo sorprendida por la reacción divertida de su padre, pero estaba contenta de que lo tomara con calma.

 **Hice una mueca en mi fuero interno al imaginar la expresión horrorizada de Renée.**

 **Entonces, tuve por un segundo otra visión: Edward y yo, con ropas de otra época, en una hamaca de un porche. Un mundo donde a nadie le sorprendería que yo llevase un anillo en el dedo, un lugar más sencillo donde el amor se encauzaba de forma simple, donde uno más uno sumaban dos.**

 **Jacob roncó y rodó de costado. Su brazo cayó desde lo alto del respaldo del sofá y me fijó contra su cuerpo.**

"¿Pensabas en tus problemas amoroso con Edward mientras} te sentabas a mi lado?" preguntó Jacob indignado.

Bella le sonrió.

 **¡Toma ya, cuánto pesaba! Y calentaba.**

Jacob tosió ruborizándose inmediatamente.

 **Resultó sofocante al cabo de unos momentos.**

 **Intenté salir de debajo de su brazo sin despertarle, pero me vi en la necesidad de empujarle un poquito y abrió los ojos bruscamente. Se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor con ansiedad.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Qué? —preguntó, desorientado.**

"Que lobito nervioso" rio Emmett.

"Bueno disculpa pero he estado alerta por quien sabe cuánto tiempo esperando una ataque" dijo Jacob. A pesar de que le agradaba Emmett no quería admitir cuanto le había costado esos meses.

— **Sólo soy yo, Jake. Lamento haberte despertado.**

 **Se giró para mirarme, parpadeando confuso.**

— **¿Bella?**

— **Hola, dormilón.**

— **¡Jo, tío! ¿Me he dormido? Lo siento. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado grogui?**

— **Unas cuantas horas por lo menos. He perdido la cuenta.**

 **Se dejó caer en el sofá, a mi lado.**

— **¡Vaya! Cuánto lo siento, Bella.**

 **Le atusé ligeramente la melena en un intento de alisar un poco aquel lío.**

— **No lo lamentes. Estoy contenta de que hayas dormido algo.**

 **Bostezó y se desperezó.**

— **Últimamente, soy un negado. No me extraña que Billy se pase el día fuera. Estoy hecho un muermo.**

"Tú nunca estabas en casa" musitó Billy "En la casa de los Clearwater había más oportunidad de que escuche rápidamente cualquier noticia"

Jacob miró culpable a su padre pero sin decir más nada.

— **Tienes buen aspecto —le aseguré.**

— **Puaj, vamos fuera. Necesito dar un paseo por ahí o voy a quedarme frito otra vez.**

— **Vuelve a dormir, Jacob. Estoy bien. Llamaré a Edward para que venga a recogerme —**

"Y por supuesto Jacob va a acceder como todo un lobito bueno" dijeron.

 **palmeé mis bolsillos mientras hablaba y descubrí que los tenía vacíos—. ¡Mecachis! Voy a tener que pedirte prestado el teléfono. Creo que me he dejado el mío en el coche.**

 **Comencé a enderezarme.**

— **¡No! —insistió Jacob al tiempo que me aferraba la mano—. No, quédate. No puedo creerme que haya desperdiciado tanto tiempo.**

 **Tiró de mí para levantarme del sofá mientras hablaba y abrió camino hacia el exterior, agachando la cabeza al llegar a la altura del marco de la puerta. Había refrescado de modo notable durante su sueño. El aire era anormalmente frío para aquella época del año. Debía de haber una tormenta en ciernes, pues parecíamos estar en febrero en lugar de mayo.**

 **El viento helado pareció ponerle más alerta. Caminaba de un lado para otro delante de la casa, llevándome a rastras con él.**

— **¿Qué te pasa? Sólo te has quedado dormido —me encogí de hombros.**

— **Quería hablar contigo. No me lo puedo creer...**

— **Pues habla ahora.**

Jasper arqueó las cejas "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que te vas a arrepentir de esto?"

 **Jacob buscó mis ojos durante un segundo y luego desvió la mirada deprisa hacia los árboles. Casi daba la impresión de haber enrojecido, pero resultaba difícil de asegurarlo al tener la piel oscura.**

 **De pronto, recordé lo que me había dicho Edward cuando vino a dejarme, que Jacob me diría lo que estaba gritando en su mente. Empecé a morderme el labio.**

"Coincido con Jasper" dijo Emmett "Esto va a ser feo"

— **Mira, planeaba hacer esto de un modo algo diferente —soltó una risotada, y pareció que se reía de sí mismo—. De un modo más sencillo —añadió—, preparando el terreno, pero... —miró a las nubes—. No tengo tiempo para preparativos...**

 **Volvió a reírse, nervioso, aún caminábamos, pero más despacio.**

Nessie se mordió el labio empezándose a sentir preocupada por alguna razón. Podía ver como el capítulo estaba por terminarse y no quería perder tiempo inquiriendo cosas así que reanudó su lectura.

— **¿De qué me hablas? —inquirí.**

 **Respiró hondo.**

— **Quiero decirte algo que ya sabes, pero creo que, de todos modos, debo decirlo en voz alta para que jamás haya confusión en este tema.**

 **Me planté y él tuvo que detenerse. Le solté de la mano y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. De repente, estuve segura de lo que iba a decir y no quería saber lo que estaba preparando.**

 **Jacob frunció el ceño de modo que las cejas casi se tocaron, proyectando una profunda sombra sobre los ojos, oscuros como boca de lobo cuando perforaron los míos con la mirada.**

— **Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella —dijo con voz firme y decidida—. Te quiero, y deseo que me elijas a mí en vez de a él. Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero necesito soltar la verdad para que sepas cuáles son tus opciones. No me gustaría que la falta de comunicación se interpusiera en nuestro camino.**

La voz de Nessie se cayó un poco en las últimas palabras antes de mirar hacia arriba.

"Eso es todo" dijo ella sintiéndose de repente muy pequeña, joven e… insignificante.

Edward miró con simpatía su hija pero no se movió a ofrecer consuelo. Tenía que ser Jacob quien le asegure su amor y atención.

"Se hace tarde" dijo él "Tal vez deberíamos continuar en la mañana"

"¡No!" discutió Nessie de inmediato "Quiero saber que sucede"

 _Jacob la miró con dolor._ _Tal vez sea lo mejor_ , pensó. _Que lo sepa todo antes de que pueda consolarla, antes de que valla a la cama y olvide esto para que comencemos bien mañana._

De cualquier forma, sabía que no sería fácil.

En eso Nessie pasó el libro a Leah quien se veía algo intrigada. Sabía en concreto lo que había hecho Jacob pero no las razones y métodos tras sus acciones.


	16. Capítulo 15

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

 **APUESTA**

 **Clavé los ojos en él durante más de un minuto sin saber qué decir. No se me ocurría nada.**

"¿Puedo decir incómodo?" dijo Seth en voz cantarina, en un intento de aliviar la tensión en el cuarto.

 **La seriedad abandonó su cara cuando vio mi expresión de estupefacción.**

— **Vale —dijo mientras sonreía—. Eso es todo.**

— **Jake, yo... —sentí como si algo se me pegara a la garganta. Intenté aclarármela—. Yo no puedo... Quiero decir, yo no... Debo irme.**

Bella gruñó internamente. _¿Por qué? Oh, ¿por qué no se lo dije antes? Jake debió haber sabido la verdad._

 **Me volví, pero él me aferró por los hombros y me hizo girar.**

— **No, espera. Eso ya lo sé, Bella, pero mira... Respóndeme a esto, ¿vale? ¿Quieres que me vaya y no volver a verme? Contesta con sinceridad.**

Charlie se veía bastante escéptico "¿Y de ser la respuesta afirmativa, hubieses cumplido sus deseos?"

Jacob se encogió de hombros, incómodo "S que Bella jamás lo hubiese pedido"

 **Era difícil concentrarse en esa pregunta, así que me tomé un minuto antes de responder.**

— **No, no quiero eso —admití al fin.**

 **Jacob esbozó otra gran sonrisa.**

— **Pero yo no te quiero cerca de mí por la misma razón que tú a mí —objeté.**

— **En tal caso, dime exactamente por qué me quieres a tu alrededor.**

 **Me lo pensé con cuidado.**

— **Te echo de menos cuando no estás. Cuando tú eres feliz —puntualicé—, me haces feliz, pero podría decir lo mismo de Charlie. Eres como de la familia, y te quiero, pero no estoy enamorada de ti.**

"Es una buena respuesta, pero no será suficiente" dijo Esme.

Bella hizo una mueca "La retrospectiva es un asco

"Eso también" accedieron.

 **El asintió sin inmutarse.**

— **Pero deseas que no me vaya de tu vida.**

— **Así es.**

 **Suspiré. Era inasequible al desaliento.**

"Ni que lo digas" musitaron.

— **Entonces, me quedaré por ahí.**

— **Lo tuyo es masoquismo —refunfuñé.**

— **Sí**

 **Acarició mi mejilla derecha con las yemas de los dedos. Aparté su mano de un manotazo.**

— **¿Crees que podrías comportarte por lo menos un poquito mejor? —pregunté, irritada.**

"Bien, enséñale al perro cuál es su espacio" musitaron.

— **No. Tú decides, Bella. Puedes tenerme como soy, con mi mala conducta incluida, o nada...**

Nessie frunció el ceño, para anda contenta con el comportamiento de su amigo.

 **Le miré fijamente, frustrada.**

— **Eres mezquino.**

— **Y tú también.**

 **Eso me detuvo un poco y retrocedí un paso sin querer. Él tenía razón. Si yo no fuera mezquina ni egoísta, le diría que no quería que fuéramos amigos y que se alejara. Me equivocaba al intentar mantener la amistad cuando eso iba a herirle. No sabía qué hacía allí, pero de pronto estuve segura de que mi presencia no era conveniente.**

Te tomó bastante tiempo notarlo, pensó Leah amargamente aunque ahora notaba que se le hacía difícil pensar mal de Bella, sabiendo exactamente lo que pensaba de Jacob y que en verdad no quería jugar con sus sentimientos como siempre había querido creer.

— **Tienes razón —susurré.**

 **Él se rio.**

— **Te perdono. Intenta no enfadarte mucho conmigo.**

Bella resopló, encontrando esa petición bastante tonta considerando lo que estaba a punto de pensar.

 **En los últimos tiempos, he decidido que no voy a arrojar la toalla. Lo cierto es que esto de las causas perdidas tiene algo irresistible.**

"Solo si eres una mula necia" musitaron.

— **Jacob, le amo —miré fijamente a sus ojos en un intento de que me tomara en serio—. Él es mi vida.**

— **También me quieres a mí —me recordó. Alzó la mano cuando empecé a protestar—. Sé que no de la misma manera, pero él no es toda tu vida, ya no. Quizá lo fue una vez, pero se marchó, y ahora tiene que enfrentarse a la consecuencia de esa elección: yo.**

"Podrías ser cierto" accedió Bella "pero hay más personas en mi vida que solo tú y Edward. Si esto me enseñó algo es el amar y apreciar a todas las personas que tengo alrededor, especialmente aquellas que ya las doy por sentado"

 **Sacudí la cabeza.**

— **Eres imposible.**

 **De pronto, se puso serio y situó su mano debajo de mi barbilla. La sujetó con firmeza para que no pudiera evitar su resuelta mirada.**

— **Estaré aquí, luchando por ti, hasta que tu corazón deje de latir, Bella —me aseguró—. No olvides que tienes otras opciones.**

"Creo que esa es la única razón por la que Edward te toleraba tanto" adivinó Seth recordando una conversación que había escuchado entre Edward y Jacob.

"Sabes, creo que tienes razón" accedió Emmett en un tono sorprendido "Siempre me lo pregunté pero pensé que solo era que no quería que Bella se enfade con él"

— **Pero yo no las quiero —disentí mientras procuraba, sin éxito alguno, liberar mi barbilla—, y los latidos de mi corazón están contados, Jacob. El tiempo casi se ha acabado.**

"Eso no ayudará" dijo Esme frunciendo el ceño.

 **Entornó los ojos.**

— **Razón de más para luchar, y luchar duro ahora que aún puedo —susurró.**

 **Todavía sostuvo con fuerza mi mentón, apretaba con tanta fuerza que me hacía daño.**

Charlie frunció el ceño.

 **Entonces, de repente, vi la resolución en sus ojos y quise oponerme, pero ya era demasiado tarde.**

— **N...**

 **Estampó sus labios sobre los míos, silenciando mi protesta, mientras me sujetaba la nuca con la mano libre, imposibilitando cualquier conato de fuga. Me besó con ira y violencia. Empujé contra su pecho sin que él pareciera notarlo. A pesar de la rabia, sus labios eran dulces y se amoldaron a los míos con una nueva calidez.**

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio.

Los vampiros se quedaron mirando al avergonzado Jacob como si jamás lo hubiesen visto antes. Seth tenía la mano pegada a la frente, escondiendo su rostro y mostrando exasperación. Billy sacudía la cabeza. Sue fruncía los labios. Leah y Emily mostraban similares expresiones de desaprobación. Nessie, por otro lado, se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo con una expresión de incredulidad y dolor por la traición, como si esperaba que él le asegure que todo era una gran broma.

Charlie palideció, recordando la breve explicación e Bella de lo que había sucedido, y con más vergüenza recordó si reacción al respecto. Él había tomado todo como niñerías y n entendía la agresiva reacción de Bella por algo que consideraba normal. Claro, una vez aclarado el asunto Bella no había tocado el tema más y había aparentemente perdonado a Jacob. Pero aún así…

Emmett seguía viendo al lobo "Por favor dime que no es enserio. Espera, ¿por eso te pegó verdad?"

Bella miró sorprendida a su hermano "¿No te lo dijo Edward?"

Edward resopló molesto "Pensé que si yo o podía matar al chucho entonces nadie más debería tener la oportunidad"

"Tuviste oportunidad" musitó Bella.

Leah se volvió hacia el libro esperando regresar a un aparte done Jacob no se hacía un idiota para que pararan las miradas hostiles. Aunque no sentía mucha simpatía por Jacob al momento debían seguir con el capítulo y ella esperaba poder dormir algo antes de tener que salir a correr de nuevo.

 **Le agarré por la cara para apartarle, pero fue en vano otra vez. En esta ocasión sí pareció darse cuenta de mi rechazo, y le exasperó. Sus labios consiguieron abrirse paso entre los míos y pude sentir su aliento abrasador en la boca.**

 **Actué por instinto. Dejé caer los brazos a los costados y me quedé inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, sin luchar ni sentir, a la espera de que se detuviera.**

Un horrible chirrido rompió el silencio del cuarto. Todos los ojos se voltearon hacia Rosalie, quien sostenía un pedazo metálico del respaldo de su silla, sin notarlo si quiera. Su postura era rígida y su mandíbula encajada mientras fulminaba con la mirada al aire delante suyo.

Sin decir palabra se levantó y salió del cuarto haciendo sonar las bisagras de la puerta tras darle un sonoro portazo. Emmett hizo un además de seguirla antes de que Edward lo mantuviese en su lugar con un gesto de la ano, indicando que su hermana deseaba estar sola en el momento.

Jacob se quedó mirando a la puerta horrorizado, sabiendo que tipo de recuerdos habían causado esa reacción en ella.

 **Funcionó. Se esfumó la cólera y él se echó hacia atrás para mirarme. Presionó dulcemente sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, una, dos, tres veces. Fingí ser una estatua y esperé.**

 **Al final, soltó mi rostro y se alejó.**

— **¿Ya has terminado? —le pregunté con voz inexpresiva.**

— **Sí.**

 **Suspiró y cerró los ojos.**

Jasper sacudió la cabeza disgustada. ¿De verdad el perro no notaba la obvia reacción negativa de Bella?

 **Eché el brazo hacia atrás y tomé impulso para propinarle un puñetazo en la boca con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.**

"Bien" musitó Nessie con una sorprendente cantidad de enojo en su voz que cualquier otra persona hubiese visto como raro con su apariencia calmada. Pero era obvio que más que enojada estaba triste y decepcionada.

"No, no lo es" suspiró Edward.

 **Se oyó un crujido.**

— **Ay, ay, ay —chillé mientras saltaba como una posesa con la mano pegada al pecho.**

 **Estaba segura de que me la había roto.**

Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron como platos-

Charlie sonrió ligeramente "Entonces me dice que fue un buen puñetazo, no podía estar más orgulloso"

Bella arqueó las cejas "No pensaste lo mimo la primera vez"

Charlie se encogió de hombros obviamente incómodo.

 **Jacob me miró atónito.**

— **¿Estás bien?**

— **No, caray... ¡Me has roto la mano!**

"Técnicamente no lo hizo" dijo Emmett sonriendo, sin poder resistir la oportunidad de molestar a su hermanita y tratando al mismo tiempo de distraer la atención de Jacob. Después, por supuesto, cuando el resto no se encontrara alrededor le diría exactamente lo que pensaba de sus acciones. Ahora, por lo menos, necesitaba hacer que el chico sobreviviera la noche.

— **Bella, tú te has roto la mano. Ahora, deja de bailotear por ahí y permíteme echar un vistazo.**

"No creo que ella aprecie mucho tus intentos" dijo Carlisle suavemente, manteniendo su tono neutral. Como Emmett, el prefería expresar sus opiniones en un momento más privado en vez de echa cizaña al fuego.

Especialmente considerando que la explosión aún no llegaba.

— **¡No me toques! ¡Me voy a casa ahora mismo!**

— **Iré a por el coche —repuso con calma. Ni siquiera tenía colorada la mandíbula, como ocurre en las películas. Qué triste.**

— **No, gracias —siseé—. Prefiero ir a pie.**

 **Me volví hacia el camino. Estaba a pocos kilómetros de la divisoria. Alice me vería en cuanto me alejara de él y enviaría a alguien a recogerme.**

— **Déjame llevarte a casa —insistió Jacob.**

 **Increíblemente, tuvo el descaro dé pasarme el brazo por la cintura.**

 **Me alejé con brusquedad de él y gruñí:**

— **Vale, hazlo. Ardo en deseos de ver qué te hace Edward. Espero que te parta el cuello, chucho imbécil, prepotente y avasallador.**

"Bien dicho" musitó Leah con una expresión extrañamente oscura. Por supuesto que ella había escuchado del incidente en el momento pero había estado demasiado ensimismada en su propia miseria pata pensar en ello y decirle a Jacob lo que se merecía.

 **Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y caminó conmigo hasta el lado del copiloto para ayudarme a entrar. Se había puesto a silbar cuando entró por la puerta del conductor.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas "Entiendo que te divierta la reacción de ella" dijo antes de que su expresión se ensombreciera "¿pero estabas tratando de ser más irritable?"

Jacob se encogió de hombros sin mirar a Charlie a l acara "Pensé que no había más que podía hacer" admitió "Pensé en rogar que me perdonara pero… no lo sé ¿Por qué debería? Si al final pensaba que era un idiota no tenía importancia"

A Charlie lo sensibilizó un poco el tono demacrado del hijo de su mejor amigo pero no lo suficiente como para no preguntar lo que todo el mundo inquiría "Entonces, ¿qué rayos te hizo besarla?"

Jacob se encogió de hombros de nuevo "me gustaría saber" musitó ´le "Eso… yo… no planeé hacerlo, eso deben creerme" dijo dando una mirada suplicante a Bella "Y… tal vez me estaba engañando a mí mismo pero en ese momento pensaba que lo estabas esperando. Me había declarado y tú me quedaste mirando…" sacudió la cabeza vencido "como una de esas tontas películas que Rebecca me hacía ver"

Bella se le quedó mirando con una expresión indescifrable "Me lo hubiese dicho antes. Jamás me diste una disculpa apropiada"

"Lo lamenté mucho" murmuró Jacob sin mirar a algo en específico "Te lo dije"

"¿Y después qué hiciste?" suspiró Bella.

"Pelé por ti" respondió su amigo "Como lo había prometido"

Por un largo momento nadie dijo nada mientras contemplaban a Bella y a Jacob cuyas miradas seguían conectadas.

Por último Bella sonrió "No te preocupes tanto" dijo ella gentilmente "Te perdoné hace mucho. Y los demás lo superarán. Pero" dijo ella antes d que su expresión se haga dura de nuevo "tienes que arreglar las cosas con Nessie por tu cuenta. Yo no intervendré en eso"

Jacob hizo una mueca al dirigir la mirada al objeto de su imprimación, quien se negaba a mirarlo.

— **Pero... ¿no te he hecho nada de daño? —inquirí, furiosa y sorprendida.**

— **¿Estás de guasa? Jamás habría pensado que me habías dado un puñetazo si no te hubieras puesto a gritar. Quizá no sea de piedra, pero no soy tan blando.**

— **Te odio, Jacob Black.**

— **Eso es bueno. El odio es un sentimiento ardiente.**

Seth sacudió la cabeza "De verdad te estás pasando de la raya"

— **Yo te voy a dar ardor —repuse con un hilo de voz—. Asesinato, la última pasión del crimen.**

Emmett resopló.

— **Venga, vamos —contestó, todo jubiloso y como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a silbar de nuevo—. Ha tenido que ser mejor que besar a una piedra.**

— **Ni a eso se ha parecido —repuse con frialdad.**

"Uuuu ¡toma!" rio Seth.

 **Frunció los labios.**

— **Eso dices tú.**

— **Lo que es.**

 **Eso pareció molestarle durante unos instantes, pero enseguida se animó.**

— **Lo que pasa es que estás enfadada. No tengo ninguna experiencia en esta clase de cosas, pero a mí me ha parecido increíble.**

— **Puaj —me quejé.**

— **Esta noche te vas a acordar. Cuando él crea que duermes, tú vas a estar sopesando tus opciones.**

"Yo no apostaría en eso" resopló Bella.

— **Si me acuerdo de ti esta noche, será sólo porque tenga una pesadilla.**

 **Redujo la velocidad del coche a un paso de tortuga y se volvió a mirarme con ojos abiertos y ávidos.**

— **Piensa en cómo sería, Bella, sólo eso —me instó con voz dulce y entusiasta—.**

"¿Después de esa impresión que le acabas de dar?" preguntó Emily en tono decepcionado "Suena más a pesadilla. Lo siento, pero cualquier oportunidad que tenías con Bella las dejaste ir en ese momento"

 **No tendrías que cambiar en nada por mi causa, sabes que a Charlie le haría feliz que me eligieras a mí**

"Lo hubiese estado" admitió Charlie a regañadientes "Pero era Bella la que hubiese tenido que casarse contigo, no yo"

 **y yo podría protegerte tan bien como tu vampiro, quizás incluso mejor... Además, yo te haría feliz, Bella. Hay muchas cosas que él no puede darte y yo sí. Apuesto a que él ni siquiera puede besar igual que yo por miedo a herirte,**

"¿Y eso te hace mejor?" preguntó Nessie con un voz que silenció a todo el cuarto. La joven híbrida de vampiro había estado inusualmente callada y apagada durante el capítulo y ni siquiera Bella podía descifrar su expresión.

 **y yo nunca, nunca lo haría, Bella.**

 **Alcé mi mano rota.**

 **Él suspiró.**

— **Eso no es culpa mía. Deberías haberlo sabido mejor.**

— **No puedo ser feliz sin él, Jacob.**

— **Jamás lo has intentado —refutó él—. Cuando te dejó, te aferraste a su ausencia en cuerpo y alma. Podrías ser feliz si lo dejaras.**

"¿Crees que no intenté?" musitó Bella, los recuerdos antiguos trayendo un poco de rencor a su voz "Hice todo lo que pude, ¿es mi culpa que no pude hacer más?"

 _¿Y de verdad creíste que podía olvidar todo de la persona que realmente amaba solo porque dijiste que podía hacerlo?_

 **Lo serías conmigo.**

— **No quiero ser feliz con nadie que no sea él —insistí.**

— **Nunca podrás estar tan segura de él como de mí. Te abandonó una vez y quizá lo haga de nuevo.**

"¿Cómo alguien puede confiar en ti si te portas como un idiota?" preguntó Leah.

— **No lo hará —repuse entre dientes. El dolor del recuerdo me mordió como un latigazo y me llevó a querer devolver el golpe—. Tú me dejaste una vez —le recordé con voz fría. Me refería a las semanas en que se ocultó de mí y en las palabras que me dijo en los bosques cercanos a su casa.**

— **No fue así —replicó con vehemencia—. Ellos me dijeron que no podía decírtelo, que no era seguro para ti que estuviéramos juntos,**

"¿Dónde habré escuchado eso antes?" murmuró Carlisle mirando de reojo a Edward.

Nadie dijo nada más pero Jacob pareció entender perfectamente la indirecta.

 **pero ¡jamás te dejé, jamás! Solía merodear por tu casa de noche, igual que ahora, para asegurarme de que estabas bien.**

 **No estaba dispuesta a permitir que me hiciera sentir mal por eso en aquel momento.**

— **Llévame a casa. Me duele la mano.**

 **Suspiró y volvió a conducir a velocidad normal, sin perder de vista la carretera.**

— **Tú sólo piensa en ello, Bella.**

— **No —repuse con obstinación.**

— **Lo harás esta noche, y yo estaré pensando en ti igual que tú en mí.**

— **Como te dije, sólo si sufro una pesadilla.**

 **Me sonrió abiertamente.**

— **Me devolviste el beso.**

Emily arqueó las cejas "No sonó así"

 **Respiré de forma entrecortada, cerré los puños sin pensar y la mano herida me hizo reaccionar con un siseo de dolor.**

— **¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó.**

— **No te devolví el beso.**

— **Creo que soy capaz de establecer la diferencia.**

"Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías práctica con los besos" recordó Seth.

"No tenía. No tengo" explicó Jacob "Pero prefería creer eso"

— **Es obvio que no. No te devolví el beso, intenté que me soltaras de una maldita vez, idiota.**

 **Soltó una risotada gutural.**

— **¡Qué susceptible! Yo diría que estás demasiado a la defensiva.**

Nessie hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo podía su mejor amigo actuar así?

 **Respiré hondo. No tenía sentido discutir con él. Iba a deformar mis palabras. Me concentré en la mano e intenté estirar los dedos a fin de determinar dónde estaba la rotura. Sentí en los nudillos fuertes punzadas de dolor. Gemí.**

— **Lamento de verdad lo de tu mano —dijo Jacob; casi parecía sincero—.**

"Estaba siendo sincero" aclaró Jacob.

 **Usa un bate de béisbol o una palanca de hierro la próxima vez que quieras pegarme, ¿vale?**

"Buen consejo sonrió Emily mirando a Sam "Y funciona para cualquier otro lobo ¿Qué hay de los vampiros?"

"Creo que le dolería más a la palanca" especuló bella "No lo sé, jamás lo he probado"

"No sé de palancas" musitó Jasper "pero si recuerdo una vez que Alice dio con el bate a Emmett en el hombro"

"Me tiró al suelo arruinando mi blusa preferida" gruñó Alice "Fue la última vez que jugué baseball sin haberme puesto un atuendo apropiado"

— **No creas que se me va a olvidar —murmuré.**

 **No comprendí adonde íbamos hasta que estuvimos en mi calle.**

— **¿Por qué me traes aquí?**

 **Me miró sin comprender.**

— **Creí que me habías dicho que te trajera a casa.**

— **Puaj. Supongo que no puedes llevarme a casa de Edward, ¿verdad? —le reproché mientras rechinaba los dientes con frustración.**

"No podía ni aunque quisiera" le recordó Jacob "Sé que no respeté mucho el tratado antes pero aparecerme en la puerta de su casa se veía bastante… tonto de mi parte dadas las circunstancias"

"Así que ´si nos tenías miedo" notó Emmett con algo de satisfacción "Deberías"

 **El dolor le crispó las facciones. Vi que le afectaba más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decir.**

— **Ésta es tu casa, Bella —repuso en voz baja.**

— **Ya, pero ¿vive aquí algún doctor? —pregunté mientras alzaba la mano otra vez.**

— **Ah —se quedó pensando casi un minuto antes de añadir—: Te llevaré al hospital, o lo puede hacer Charlie.**

— **No quiero ir al hospital. Es embarazoso e innecesario.**

"De todas forma confió en Carlisle más que en cualquier otro doctor" dijo Bella "Y no solo porque sabía que no me preguntaría cosas bobas"

 **Dejó que el vehículo avanzara al ralentí enfrente de la casa sin dejar de pensar, con gesto de indecisión. El coche patrulla de Charlie estaba aparcado en la entrada.**

 **Suspiré.**

— **Vete a casa, Jacob.**

 **Me bajé torpemente del Volkswagen para dirigirme a la casa. Detrás de mí, el motor se apagó y estaba menos sorprendida que enojada cuando descubrí a Jacob otra vez a mi lado.**

— **¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó.**

— **Ponerme un poco en hielo en la mano, telefonear a Edward para pedirle que venga a recogerme y me lleve a casa de Carlisle para que me cure la mano. Luego, si sigues aquí, iré en busca de una palanca.**

"Buena hermanita" rio Emmett.

 **No contestó. Abrió la puerta de la entrada y la mantuvo abierta para permitirme pasar.**

 **Caminamos en silencio mientras pasábamos delante del cuarto de estar, donde Charlie estaba repantigado en el sofá.**

— **Hola, chicos —saludó, inclinándose hacia delante—. Cuánto me alegra verte por aquí, Jake.**

"¿Te alega?" preguntaron.

"Claro le alegra ver a Jacob pero no a mi" indicó Bella. Aún le molestaba un poco la falta de interés de Charlie en el asunto. Pero entendía el que Charlie no supiera os detalles y comparado con sus meses de muerto viviente, lo de la mano no parecía gran notica.

— **Hola, Charlie —le contestó Jacob con tranquilidad y desparpajo.**

 **Caminé sin decir ni mu hacia la cocina.**

— **¿Qué tripa se le ha roto? —quiso saber mi padre. Escuché cómo Jacob le contestaba:**

— **Cree que se ha roto la mano.**

 **Me dirigí al congelador y saqué una cubitera.**

— **¿Cómo se lo ha hecho?**

 **Pensé que Charlie debería divertirse menos y preocuparse más como padre.**

"Lo siento" se disculpó Charlie "Pero en otras circunstancias te hubieses molestado de que yo estuviese preocupado por tus heridas. Sabemos que siempre pasa así"

Bella se le quedó mirando por largo rato "Tienes un punto" accedió.

Charlie miró a su hija. El que se convirtiera en vampiro no había mejorado las habilidades de actuación de Bella y sabía que aún le molestaba lo ocurrido.

 **Jacob se rio.**

— **Me pegó.**

 **Charlie también se carcajeó. Torcí el gesto mientras golpeaba la cubitera contra el borde del fregadero. Los cubitos de hielo se desparramaron dentro de la pila. Agarré un puñado con la mano sana, los puse sobre la encimera y los envolví con un paño de cocina.**

— **¿Por qué te pegó?**

— **Por besarla —admitió Jacob sin avergonzarse.**

— **Bien hecho, chaval —le felicitó Charlie.**

Todos en el cuarto se quedaron viendo a Charlie incrédulo.

"Esto... no soy una experta pero, ¿no es aquí cuándo los padres se encolerizan y comienzan a gritar y amenazar?" preguntó Emmett tratando de no juzgar a Charlie.

Charlie se sobó el rostro, en un gesto de frustración "No sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido considerando que ninguno compartía detalles verdaderos. Solo supuse que el chico se puso valiente y le dio a Bella un pequeño beso en los labios, no sabía que la había hostigado" dijo mirando al joven lobo d un amanera poco agradable "Aparentemente lo sobreestimé"

Si era posible parecía que Jacob se hundía cada vez más en su asiento.

"Igualmente" dijo Sue mirando de forma desaprobadora s u esposo "Esperaba que te alarmases más por la idea. Bella es tu hija y por su reacción era obvio que allí pasaba algo más"

"Bueno, ella se veía más frustrada que molesta" admitió Charlie avergonzado "Pensé que era por haberse roto la mano. Como dije, ella era una mujer adulta y capaz y había mostrado que no le agradaba el que me entrometa en sus asuntos, especialmente en lo que concierne a chicos"

"Que pena que no pensaras así con respectó a Edward" musitó Bella.

"Solía hacerlo, ¿no?" recordó Charlie sin mirar a su yerno "Antes de que te dejara destrozada" musitó antes de hacer una mueca y aclara "Lo siento, no quise decir eso en voz alta"

"Igualmente lo hubiese escuchado" le recordó Edward secamente "Pero lo que dijo es cierto. No tiene por qué disculparse"

"No, lo que tiene que hacer es admitir que prefería a Jacob incluso cuando él actuaba como un psicópata acosador" gruñó Bella "Tan simple como eso"

Charlie bajó la cabeza "Los siento"

"Sabes que ella de verdad no está molesta" rio Edward "Solo e gusta hacer a todos sentirse incómodas y culpables"

"Conciencia privada, trabajo las veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Apreté los dientes, me dirigí al teléfono fijo y llamé al móvil de Edward.**

— **¿Bella? —respondió a la primera llamada. Parecía más que aliviado, estaba encantado. Oí de fondo el motor del Volvo, lo cual significaba que ya estaba en el coche. Estupendo—. Te dejaste aquí el móvil. Lo siento. ¿Te ha llevado Jacob a casa?**

— **Sí —refunfuñé—. ¿Puedes venir a buscarme, por favor?**

— **Voy de camino —respondió él de inmediato—. ¿Qué ocurre?**

Bella sonrió ligeramente. Por alguna razón, nunca le había molestado el que Edward pudiese leer todas sus emociones sin siquiera tenerla en frente.

— **Quiero que Carlisle me examine la mano. Creo que me la he roto.**

 **Se hizo el silencio en la habitación contigua. Me pregunté cuánto tardaría Jacob en salir por pies.**

Jacob sacudió la cabeza, claramente insultado "Puedo ser muchas codas pero no soy un cobarde" gruñó "nunca he escapado las consecuencias de mis acciones y no iba a comenzar en ese momento"

 **Sonreí torvamente al imaginar su inquietud.**

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido? —inquirió Edward con voz apagada.**

— **Aticé a Jacob —admití.**

— **Bien —dijo Edward con voz siniestra—, aunque lamento que te hayas hecho daño.**

Emmett rio antes las emociones conflictivas de su hermano.

 **Solté una risotada. Él sonaba tan complacido como lo había estado Charlie hacía unos instantes.**

Charlie contuvo una sonrisa. Aunque no había demostrado todos sus emociones, él definitivamente había sentido orgullo de que Bella no dudase en defenderse a sí misma"

— **Desearía haberle causado algún daño —suspiré, frustrada—. No le hice ni pizca.**

— **Eso tiene arreglo —sugirió.**

Emmett resopló.

"¿Lo hiciste?" preguntó Emily sonando un poco preocupada.

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Si lo hubiese hecho, definitivamente hubiese escuchado al respeto"

Emily rio por lo bajo "Me lo imagino"

— **Esperaba que contestaras eso.**

 **Hubo una leve pausa y él, ahora con más precaución, continuó:**

— **No es propio de ti. ¿Qué te ha hecho?**

"¿Dónde comenzamos?"

— **Me besó —gruñí.**

 **Al otro lado de la línea sólo se oyó el sonido de un motor al acelerar.**

Jacob hizo una pequeña mueca. Él había escuchado eso y a pesar de toda su pose le había costado un poco mantenerse en su lugar.

 **Charlie volvió a hablar en la otra habitación.**

— **Quizá deberías irte, Jake —sugirió.**

"Al menos Charlie tiene lógica" rio Emmett.

— **Creo que voy a quedarme por aquí si no te importa.**

— **Allá tú —murmuró mi padre.**

 **Finalmente, Edward habló de nuevo.**

— **¿Sigue ahí ese perro?**

— **Sí.**

— **Voy a doblar la esquina —anunció, amenazador, y colgó.**

 **Escuché el sonido de su coche acelerando por la carretera mientras estaba colgando el teléfono, sonriente. Los frenos chirriaron con estrépito cuando apareció de sopetón delante de la casa. Fui hacia la puerta.**

Charlie negó con la cabeza. Si la situación hubiese sido diferente le hubiese dicho unas cuantas cosas a Edward acerca de su conducción.

— **¿Cómo está tu mano? —preguntó Charlie cuando pasé por delante. Parecía muy incómodo,**

Buen, era una situación muy incómoda, pensó el susodicho.

Edward sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo.

 **pero Jacob, apoltronado a su lado en el sofá, se hallaba muy a gusto.**

 **Alcé el paquete con hielo para mostrárselo.**

— **Se está hinchando.**

— **Quizá deberías elegir rivales de tu propio tamaño —sugirió mi padre.**

"Siempre es una buena sugerencia, pero no una tan útil si hablamos de vampiros indicó Sam refiriéndose a Alice al recordar sus movidas mientras ellos aprendían a pelar.

— **Quizá —admití.**

 **Me acerqué para abrir la puerta. Edward me estaba esperando.**

— **Déjame ver —murmuró.**

 **Examinó mi mano con tanta delicadeza y cuidado que no me causó daño alguno. Tenía las manos tan frías como el hielo, y mi piel agradecía ese tacto gélido.**

— **Me parece que tienes razón en lo de la fractura —comentó—. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Debes de haber pegado con mucha fuerza.**

Charlie sonrió ligeramente.

— **Le eché los restos, pero no parece haber bastado.**

 **Suspiré.**

 **Me besó la mano con suavidad.**

— **Yo me haré cargo —prometió.**

— **Jacob —llamó Edward con voz sosegada y tranquila.**

"Oh oh" sonrió Emmett "En serio que no quieres irritar a Edward si usa ese tono contigo. Aunque generalmente para entonces ya es muy tarde"

— **Vamos, vamos —avisó Charlie, a quien oí levantarse del sofá.**

"No te preocupes" le aseguró Edward ligeramente "Nunca destrozaría un lobo frente a ti"

Charlie no se veía tan tranquilo pero su expresión se mantuvo estable.

 **Jacob llegó antes al vestíbulo y mucho más silenciosamente, pero Charlie no le anduvo a la zaga. Y lo hizo con expresión atenta y ansiosa.**

— **No quiero ninguna pelea, ¿entendido? —habló mirando sólo a Edward—.**

"Bueno era él, el que parecía que iba a explotar" dijo Charlie acogiéndose de hombros.

 **Puedo ponerme la placa si eso consigue hacer que mi petición sea más oficial.**

"No creo que ayude si Edward estuviese dispuesto a castrar a Jake" dijo Sue.

— **Eso no va a ser necesario —replicó Edward con tono contenido.**

— **¿Por qué no me arrestas, papá? —sugerí—. Soy yo la que anda dando puñetazos.**

Emmett resopló.

"Existe la auto defensa" le recordó Esme. Su expresión no delataba nada pero era obvio cuál era su posición en ello.

 **Charlie enarcó la ceja.**

— **¿Quieres presentar cargos, Jake?**

— **No —Jacob esbozó una ancha sonrisa. Era incorregible—. Ya me lo cobraré en otro momento.**

"Claro" resopló Jasper "Una maniobra que lastimó a la víctima más que al atacante… ¿es? Algo cerca a la violación. Puedes cobrar mucho"

Jacob palideció ante las palabras. ¿De verdad se veía así para un observador externo? ¿Pensaba Bella así? Entendía ahora porque hablaba de pesadillas.

 **Edward hizo una mueca.**

"No tuvieron que leer su mente" gruñó Edward "Peor tortura que cualquier otra"

— **¿En qué lugar de tu cuarto tienes el bate de béisbol, papá? Voy a tomarlo prestado un minuto.**

 **Charlie me miró sin alterarse.**

— **Basta, Bella.**

"Peor si fue la idea de Jacob" dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

— **Vamos a ver a Carlisle para que le eche un vistazo a tu mano antes de que acabes en el calabozo —dijo Edward.**

 **Me rodeó con el brazo y me condujo hacia la puerta.**

— **Vale —contesté.**

 **Ahora que él me acompañaba ya no estaba enfadada. Me sentí confortada y la mano me molestaba menos. Caminábamos por la acera cuando oí susurrar a Charlie detrás de mí.**

— **¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco?**

— **Dame un minuto, Charlie —respondió Jacob—. No te preocupes, enseguida vuelvo.**

 **Volví la vista atrás para descubrir que Jacob hacía ademán de seguirnos. Se detuvo lo justo para cerrar la puerta en las narices a mi padre, que estaba inquieto y sorprendido.**

"De verdad creí que terminaría arrestando a alguien esa noche" musitó Charlie.

 **Al principio, Edward le ignoró mientras me llevaba hasta el coche. Me ayudó a entrar, cerró la puerta y después se encaró con Jacob en la acera.**

 **Me incliné para sacar el cuerpo por la ventanilla abierta. Podía ver a mi padre mirando a hurtadillas a través de las cortinas del salón.**

 **La postura de Jacob era despreocupada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.**

 **Edward habló con voz tan pacífica y amable que confería a sus palabras un tono extrañamente amenazador.**

— **No voy a matarte ahora. Eso disgustaría a Bella.**

"¿De verdad?"

— **Um —rezongué.**

 **Edward se giró con ligereza para dedicarme una fugaz sonrisa. Conservaba la calma.**

— **Mañana te preocuparía —dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con los dedos;**

Emmett suspiró "Tienes razón. Es una pena"

 **luego, se volvió hacia Jake—. Pero si alguna vez Bella vuelve con el menor daño, y no importa de quién sea la culpa, da lo mismo que ella se tropiece y caiga o que del cielo surja un meteorito y le acierte en la cabeza,**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

"En serio, podría pasar" indicó Edward calmadamente.

"Lo triste es que probablemente sea muy cierto" notó Sue mirando a Bella "¿Podría un meteoro lastimar un vampiro?"

"E…"

"Ni lo pienses Em" se apresuró en advertir Edward.

 **vas a tener que correr el resto de tus días a tres patas. ¿Lo has entendido, chucho?**

 **Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.**

"Entendí perfectamente bien" dijo el lobo estremeciéndose.

— **¿Quién va a regresar? —musité.**

 **Edward continuó como si no me hubiera oído.**

— **Te romperé la mandíbula si vuelves a besarla —prometió con voz suave, aterciopelada y muy seria.**

— **¿Y qué pasa si es ella quien quiere besarme? —inquirió Jacob arrastrando las palabras con deje arrogante.**

— **¡Ja! —bufé.**

Bella hizo una mueca.

— **En tal caso, si es eso lo que quiere, no objetaré nada —Edward se encogió de hombros, imperturbable—. Quizá convendría que esperaras a que ella lo dijera en vez de confiar en tu interpretación del lenguaje corporal, pero… tú mismo, es tu cara.**

"¿Es eso lo que hiciste?" preguntó Bella "¿Interpretar mi lenguaje corporal?"

Jacob se encogió de hombros incómodo "Dije que lo había echo ¿no?"

 **Jacob esbozó una sonrisa burlona.**

— **Lo está deseando —refunfuñé.**

— **Sí, así es —murmuró Edward.**

"Demasiada información" musitó Emmett.

"No tienes ni idea" musitó Seth.

A su lado, Leah se estremeció de disgusto recordando cosas pasadas.

— **Bueno, ¿y por qué no te encargas de su mano en vez de estar hurgando en mi cabeza? —espetó Jacob con irritación.**

— **Una cosa más —dijo Edward, hablando despacio—. Yo también voy a luchar por ella. Deberías saberlo. No doy nada por sentado y pelearé con doble intensidad que tú.**

— **Bien —gruñó—, no es bueno batir a alguien que se tumba a la bartola.**

— **Ella es mía —afirmó Edward en voz baja, repentinamente sombría, no tan contenida como antes—, y no dije que fuera a jugar limpio.**

"Oye" cortó Bella molesta "No soy una propiedad ni un trofeo"

"Lo sé" respondió Edward "Solo que no estaba seguro que Jacob lo entendiese"

"Lo triste es que probablemente estés en lo cierto" suspiró Jacob "Si me gustaba Bella aunque en una forma diferente a la que había pensado, y lo habías hecho personal para mí"

— **Yo tampoco.**

— **Mucha suerte.**

 **Jacob asintió.**

— **Sí, tal vez gane el mejor hombre.**

— **Eso suena bien, cachorrito.**

Esme sacudió la cabeza "Chicos"

 **Jacob hizo una mueca durante unos instantes, pero enseguida recompuso el gesto y se inclinó esquivando a Edward para sonreírme. Yo le devolví una mirada llena de ira.**

— **Espero que te mejores pronto de la mano. Lamento de veras que estés herida.**

"¿Pero nada del beso, vedad?" preguntó Billy.

Jacob le sonrió a su pesar "Bella no me hubiese creído incluso aunque lo jurase"

 **De manera pueril, aparté el rostro.**

 **No volví a alzar la mirada mientras Edward daba la vuelta al coche y se subía por el lado del conductor, por lo que no supe si Jacob volvía a la casa o continuaba allí plantado, mirándome.**

— **¿Cómo estás? —preguntó mi novio mientras nos alejábamos.**

— **Irritada.**

 **Rio entre dientes.**

— **Me refería a la mano.**

 **Me encogí de hombros.**

— **La he tenido peor.**

— **Cierto —admitió, y frunció el ceño.**

Edward hizo una mueca demasiado consiente que una mano rota mano era nada en comparación a las heridas que Bella había adquirido desde su tiempo con él.

 **Edward rodeó la casa para entrar en el garaje, donde estaban Emmett y Rosalie, cuyas piernas perfectas, inconfundibles a pesar de estar ocultas por unos vaqueros, sobresalían de debajo del enorme Jeep de Emmett. Él se sentaba a su lado con un brazo extendido bajo el coche para orientarlo hacia ella. Necesité un momento para comprender que él desempeñaba las funciones de un gato hidráulico.**

Charlie rio sorprendido "Interesante"

 **Emmett nos observó con curiosidad cuando Edward me ayudo a salir del coche con mucho cuidado y concentró la mirada en la mano que yo acunaba contra el pecho. Esbozó una gran sonrisa**

— **¿Te has vuelto a caer, Bella?**

 **Le fulminé con la mirada.**

— **No, Emmett, le aticé un puñetazo en la cara a un hombre lobo.**

 **El interpelado parpadeó y luego estalló en una sonora carcajada.**

"Me alegra saber que mis heridas divierten a la gente" notó Bella.

"Fue graciosos" dijo Emmett riendo antes de ponerse serio de nuevo en un instante "Claro que yo no tenía ni idea de por qué le habías pegado"

 **Edward me guio, pero cuando pasamos al lado de ambos, Rosalie habló desde debajo del vehículo.**

— **Jasper va a ganar la apuesta —anunció con petulancia.**

"¿La apuesta?" preguntó Sue.

"Era el título del capítulo" recordó Sam pensativo.

Sue arqueó una ceja "Debe ser una muy importante"

Ninguno notó a Jasper y Emmett intercambiando miradas preocupadas.

 **La risa de Emmett cesó en el acto y me estudió con ojos calculadores.**

— **¿Qué apuesta? —quise saber mientras me detenía.**

— **Deja que te lleve junto a Carlisle —me urgió Edward mientras clavaba los ojos en Emmett y sacudía la cabeza de forma imperceptible.**

— **¿Qué apuesta? —me empeciné mientras me encaraba con Edward.**

— **Gracias, Rosalie —murmuró mientras me sujetaba con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura y me conducía hacia la casa.**

Rosalie arqueó las cejas "¿Qué? Era acerca de Bella después de todo"

— **Edward... —me quejé.**

— **Es infantil —se escabulló—. Emmett y Jasper siempre están apostando.**

— **Emmett me lo dirá.**

 **Intenté darme la vuelta, pero me sujetó con brazo de hierro.**

Charlie enarcó una ceja "¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"

 **Suspiré.**

— **Han apostado sobre el número de veces que la pifias a lo largo del primer año.**

— **Vaya —hice un mohín que intentó ocultar mi repentino pánico al comprender el significado de la apuesta—. ¿Han apostado para ver a cuántas personas voy a matar?**

La mayoría de miradas cayeron en Charlie, quien suspiraba lentamente "Ok" dijo ´le "Eso es malo" fulminó con la mirada a Emmett y Jasper "Y pensaron que sería buena idea apostar acerca de eso ¿por qué?"

Los dos vampiros compartieron una larga mirada. ¿Cómo explicar esto a los humanos y lobos que jamás habían sentido la quemazón y dolor constante de la sed verdadera? ¿Cómo podían explicar que buscaban la forma de explicarle a su hermanita de corazón que él comete errores era normal y esperado por todos, todo eso sin decirlo en voz alta? Ellos no entenderían.

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Fue una broma" dijo vagamente "Nunca dejaríamos que Bella mate a nadie, hemos hecho lo imposible para evitar cosas así" sonrió antes de añadir "Siempre hacemos bromas de temas serios como cuando apostamos si Edward mataría a Bella o no. No pretendíamos anda malo"

— **Sí —admitió él a regañadientes—. Rosalie cree que tu temperamento da más posibilidades a Jasper.**

 **Me sentí un poco mejor.**

— **Jasper apuesta fuerte.**

"No fue tanto" musitó él en voz baja.

— **Se sentirá mejor si te cuesta habituarte. Está harto de ser el eslabón débil de la cadena.**

Jasper resopló.

"¿Querido hermano? ¿Podrías dejar de usar esa mirada asesina en mi esposo?" preguntó Bella en su tono más dulce.

"Solo si aprende a controlar su lengua" contestó él.

— **Claro, por supuesto que sí. Supongo que podría cometer unos pocos homicidios adicionales para que Jasper se sintiera mejor. ¿Por qué no? —farfullé con voz inexpresiva y monótona. En mi mente ya podía ver los titulares de la prensa y las listas de nombres.**

 **Me dio un apretón.**

— **No tienes que preocuparte de eso ahora. De hecho, no tienes que preocuparte de eso jamás si así lo deseas.**

 **Proferí un gemido y Edward, impelido por la creencia de que era el dolor de la mano lo que me molestaba, me llevó más deprisa hacia la casa.**

 **Tenía la mano rota, pero la fractura no era seria, sino una diminuta fisura en un nudillo. No quería que me enyesaran la mano y Carlisle dijo que bastaría un cabestrillo si prometía no quitármelo. Y así lo hice.**

 **Edward llegó a creer que estaba inconsciente mientras Carlisle me ajustaba el cabestrillo a la mano con todo cuidado y expresó su preocupación en voz alta las pocas veces que sentí dolor, pero yo le aseguré que no se trataba de eso.**

"Debía haberlo sabido" musitó él.

 **Como si no tuviera que preocuparme por una cosa más después de todo lo que llevaba encima.**

 **Las historias acerca de vampiros recién convertidos que Jasper nos había contado al narrarnos su pasado habían calado en mi mente y ahora arrojaban nueva luz con las noticias de la apuesta de Emmett.**

"Mejor razón pata contarte" dijo Carlisle con seriedad "Ninguno queríamos molestarte pero era nuestro deber enseñarte más de eso en lo que te estabas metiendo"

"Lo sé" musitó Bella "Me alegra que lo hayan hecho"

"Aunque no tenías de que preocuparte" le recordó Edward satisfecho y orgulloso.

 **Por curiosidad, me detuve a preguntarme qué se habrían apostado. ¿Qué premio puede interesar a quien ya lo tiene todo?**

"Eso, querida hermana, lo sabemos solo nosotros" dijo Emmett en tono misterioso.

 **Siempre supe que iba a ser diferente. Albergaba la esperanza de convertirme en alguien fuerte, tal y como me decía Edward. Fuerte, rápida y, por encima de todo, guapa.**

"Y eso no suena vanidoso en absoluto…"

 **Alguien capaz de estar junto a él sin desentonar.**

 **Había procurado no pensar demasiado en las restantes características que iba a tener. Salvaje. Sedienta de sangre. Quizá no sería capaz de contenerme a la hora de no matar gente,**

"Para eso está la familia" le recordó Esme con gentileza "Para mantenerte alejada de cosas de las cuales te arrepentirías después"

 **desconocidos que jamás me habían hecho daño alguno, como el creciente número de víctimas de Seattle, personas con familia, amigos y un futuro, personas con vidas. Y quizá yo fuera el monstruo que iba a arrebatárselas.**

 **Pero podía arreglármelas con esa parte, la verdad, pues confiaba en Edward, confiaba en él ciegamente, estaba segura de que no me dejaría hacer nada de lo que tuviera que arrepentirme. Sabía que él me llevaría a cazar pingüinos a la Antártida si yo se lo pedía y que yo haría cualquier cosa para seguir siendo una buena persona, una «vampira buena».**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

 **Me hubiera echado a reír como una tonta de no ser por aquella nueva preocupación.**

 **¿Podía convertirme yo en algo parecido a los neófitos, a aquellas imágenes de pesadilla que Jasper había dibujado en mi mente? ¿Y qué sería de todos a cuantos amaba si lo único que quería era matar gente?**

 **Edward estaba demasiado obsesionado con que no me perdiera nada mientras era humana. Aquello solía resultarme bastante estúpido. No me preocupaba desaprovechar experiencias propias de los hombres. Mientras estuviera con él, ¿qué más podía pedir?**

 **Contemplé fijamente su rostro mientras él vigilaba cómo Carlisle me sujetaba el cabestrillo. No había en este mundo nada a quien yo amara más que a él. ¿Podía eso cambiar?**

 **¿Había alguna experiencia humana a la que no estuviera dispuesta a renunciar?**

Emmett sonrió, sabiendo a donde se dirigían los pensamientos de Bella.

"Definitivamente" dijo Leah cerrando el libro "Creo que hemos tenido bastante por hoy... si están dispuesto a parar" dijo ella insegura mirando a Nessie.

La híbrido de vampiro se limitó a parare y marcharse de la habitación "Voy a dormir" musitó dejando al resto para hacer sus preparaciones de la noche.

Jacob miró al objeto de su imprimación preguntándose si debería seguirla o no. Momentáneamente distraído, casi salta cuando siente la mano fría en su hombro.

"Lo siento" musitó Carlisle en voz baja "Esperaba que podamos conversar en privado si no te molesta"

"Claro" suspiró Jacob siguiendo resignado tras el vampiro.

No fue hasta media hora después que Jacob regresó a la sala sintiéndose miserable. Había sido entrevistado por cada vampiro menos Edwards quine no había dejado el lecho de su hija desde que se fue a dormir. Mientras Carlisle lo había hecho sentir como todo un canalla, Emmett lo había dejado asustado. Por otro lado Jasper, su hermano, había estado calmado y respetuoso, incluso algo condescendiente, y por eso lo había hecho sentir peor que los otros dos juntos, y sabía que si alguna vez hacía algo parecido a Nessie, no viviría para contarlo.

Nessie… él aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella y los tres vampiros le habían sugerido que lo deje para la mañana siguiente.

"Ella te perdonará" le dijo Emmett casualmente "Tal vez no inmediatamente, pero eventualmente. Ella se parece demasiado a Bella como para ser rencorosa. Peor el arreglarlo con ella es algo que tienes que hacer solo, como solo yo puedo convencer mi esposa de que regresa a casa así que si me disculpas…"

Jacob hizo una mueca. Rosalie era la otra persona a quien debía una disculpa, aunque esa idea era peor que la anterior ya que sabía que la rubia no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo. Pero extrañaba la fácil camaradería y ambiente de bromas constantes que había desarrollado con ella, y no quería perder una amiga que le había sido difícil de conseguir. De alguna forma sabía que podía arreglarlo todo si Nessie lo perdonaba. De alguna forma. Nunca antes había tenido una discusión con ella y no sabía cuánto eso dolía.

"Si sabes por qué ella está tan molesta, ¿verdad?" le preguntó Jasper "No es porque querías a alguien mucho antes de que ella si quiera fuera concebida. Ella está molesta porque lastimaste a su madre. Una persona a quien ama más que a ninguna otra, tal vez incluso más que a ti"

"Pero Bella me disculpó" musitó é.

"Cierto" dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una de sus insoportables sonrisas indiferentes "Tú lo sabes y yo también, pero ¿Nessie lo sabe? Y si así lo es, ¿lo entiende en verdad?"

"No estoy seguro de entenderte" musitó Jacob.

Jasper se encogió de hombros de nuevo "No importa. Lo que importa es que Nessie piensa que le hiciste un mal a su madre y tienes que compensarlo"

"Dios, que desastre" musitó Jacob "No quiero ni saber lo que pasará cuando leamos acerca del embarazo de Bella"

Jasper hizo una mueca "No va a ser nada agradable. Sé que Edward está muy preocupado al respecto, así como Carlisle y Bella"

"pensaremos en algo murmuró Jacob ante de suspirar "Ahora tengo que pensar en cómo arreglar este desastre"

 _Un desastre verdadero_ , pensó él amargamente antes de quedarse dormido. ¿ _Quién hubiese pensado que besar a una chica conllevaría tantas consecuencias?_


	17. Capítulo 16

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **HITO**

Renesmee Carlisle Cullen estaba enojada. Ésta no era una opinión con la que estaba familiarizada a lo largo de sus cortos años de vida y eso la molestaba ahora, lo cual la ponía más frustrada.

No estaba segura que le disgustaba más, el que Jacob molestara a su madre o el que no tenía idea de cómo actuar al respecto.

De igual manera, Nessie tomaba otra cuchara de la cosa sin sabor que su madre insistía que comiera.

"Toma cuanto quieras" ella había susurrado besando su mejilla "Podemos ir a cazar después si quieres"

Nessie hizo una mueca. Podía ser joven pero entendía bastante cuando las cosas estaban en una situación precaria a su alrededor. Siguiendo a su madre, ella había aceptado y estaba a punto de preguntar si Jacob los podía acompañar cuando recordó que estaba molesta con él, por lo que se volvió a comer su desayuno con nueva determinación.

Nunca había notado que estar enojado con otra persona podía ser algo muy frustrante. Era injusto. Jacob fue el que hizo algo malo, así que ¿por qué ella era la que se sentía miserable? Y peor aún, ¿por qué se sentía culpable?

Absorbida por completo en sus pensamientos, le tomó un momento notar que había alguien mirándola. Alzó la vista hasta mirar a los ojos de Billy Black.

El padre de Jacob siempre la había hecho sentir algo extraña. No era nada que él hiciera ya que Billy siempre era amable con ella, pero la veía de cierto modo apreciativo. Siempre hacía sentir a Nessie un tanto pequeña e ingenua, sin saber si él de verdad aprobaba de ella. Si Edward hubiese escuchado esos pensamientos le habría dicho que la palabra que busca era consiente de sí mismo, aunque nunca hubiese penado en algo así antes.

"Él de verdad lo siente, ¿sabes?" dijo Billy haciendo que Nessie en sorpresa. Ellos eran los únicos en el cuarto. "Era joven y tonto y… rayos, no hay verdadera excusa para lo que hizo peor él nunca quiso hacerle daño a Bella"

"Peor lo hizo" murmuró ella sin aparatar la mirada de su desayuno. "No puedo decirle que todo está bien, cuando no es así. Eso sería mentir"

Billy se le quedó mirando "¿Y qué lo arreglaría?"

"No lo sé" musitó ella "Me gustaría saberlo. Si hubiese forma de arreglarlo, yo lo haría" Billy no le dijo nada, por lo que Nessie continuó "No es que quiero que se disculpe conmigo porque sé que lo siente, y sé que mamá lo sabe pero…" dijo ella sin terminar de expresar sus ideas y desviando la mirada del plato que tenía en frente.

El entendimiento iluminó los ojos de Billy "¿Crees que tu madre se molestaría si lo disculpas rápidamente?"

La cabeza de Nessie se alzó inmediatamente "¿Lo haría?"

Billy rio "No lo creo. Sería bastante hipócrita de ser así"

Nessie rio y Billy le dirigió una sonrisa. Una verdadera y sin vacilación "Tómate tu tiempo" dijo él "Peor cuando Jake se arrastre hasta este cuarto suplicando tu perdón" Nessie rio de nuevo "créeme que el tener rencores no les hará bien alguno"

Con esas palabras dichas, Billy se dirigió hacia la salida dejando a la híbrida de vampiro mirando su paso.

Así que cuando Jacob ingresó a la habitación, vacilando aunque no arrastrándose con los ojos bien abiertos y vacilantes, con las ojeras oscuras por falta de sueño, se sorprendió de ver a Nessie esperándolo.

"Lo siento, ¿sabes? Soy todo un idiota, un insensible, maldito idiota pero, diablos, que no quise…"

"Jake…" comenzó ella.

"No sé lo que estaba haciendo pero no quise, yo… Bella, yo le dije que lo sentía y ella me disculpó, aunque no sé cómo, yo…"

"Jacob…" trató ella de nuevo.

"Solo quería decirte que lo sentía mucho y tienes todas las razones para odiarme peor… lo siento, e ¿qué ibas a decir?"

"Jake" sonrió Nessie, media molesta y media divertida "¿Vamos a seguir leyendo no?"

"Pensé que nunca dirías eso" bramó Emmett abriendo la puerta "Debo decirlo cachorro, ese fue el discurso más cursi y tonto que he escuchado de ti. Hasta temía que no terminases"

"Ahora, si todos han acabado de molestar al pobre Jake, el pobre Jake incluido" sonrió Bella "Entonces creo que le toca leer a Sam"

Nessie y Jacob intercambiaron miradas. Sin decir palabras siguieron al resto de la familia hacia el salón y tomaron sus puestos habituales al lado del otro.

— **¡No tengo nada que ponerme! —me quejé, hablando sola.**

"Espera, ¿desde cuándo los libros son contados desde la perspectiva de Alice?" demandó Emmett.

 **Había extendido toda mi ropa sobre la cama tras vaciar los cajones y los armarios. Contemplé los huecos desocupados con la esperanza de que apareciera alguna prenda apropiada.**

"Definitivamente suena como Alice" rio Jasper ignorando la mirada que le dirigía su esposa.

 **Mi falda caqui yacía sobre el respaldo de la mecedora, a la espera de que descubriera algo con lo que conjuntara bien, una prenda que me hiciera parecer guapa y adulta, una capaz de transmitir la sensación de «ocasión especial». Me había quedado sin opciones.**

"Eso es porque no tenía nada bueno" se quejó Alice "Te lo dije esa vez y te lo repetiré mil veces más que…"

"Lo sé" gruñó Bella "Ahórrate el discurso"

 **Era ya hora de irme y aún llevaba puestos mis calcetines usados favoritos. Iba a tener que asistir a la graduación con ellos a menos que encontrara algo mejor, y no había demasiadas posibilidades.**

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Emmett riendo "Podrías comenzar una tendencia de moda"

"¡Dios, no!" exclamó Alice horrorizada "Olvídalo Em, no quiero que se cumpla esa horrible visión"

Edward rio por la bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza en asombro.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Bella curiosa.

Alice suspiró "Esa… esa abominación se esparciría" gimió "En unos años la mitad del continente pensaría en sudaderas y calentadores como algo para una ocasión especial"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Bella algo escandalizada y algo pensativa.

"No" le gruñó Alice "No tienes ni idea de cómo puede afectar un vampiro en las tendencias de la moda. ¿Por qué creen que siempre me esmero en que se vean bien? No puedo dejar que influencien erróneamente a los jóvenes impresionables con estilos andrajosos"

 **Torcí el gesto delante de la montaña de ropa apilada en la cama.**

 **Lo peor era que sabía exactamente qué habría llevado si aún la tuviera a mano, la blusa roja robada.**

"Al menos no se llevó más que tus blusas" dijeron con seriedad.

 **Pegué un puñetazo a la pared con la mano buena.**

— **¡Maldito vampiro ladrón! —grité.**

— **¿Qué he hecho? —inquirió Alice,**

Jacob arqueó las cejas "Al menos sabes perfectamente como describirte"

 **que permanecía apoyada con gesto informal junto a la ventana abierta como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo. Luego, añadió con una sonrisa—: Toc, toc.**

— **¿De veras resulta tan duro esperarme que no puedes usar la puerta?**

— **Yo sólo pasaba por aquí —dejó caer sobre el lecho una caja aplanada de color blanco—. Se me ocurrió que quizá necesitaras algo de ropa para la ocasión.**

"Esas visiones deben ser muy útiles en tales ocasiones" rio Emily.

 **Observé el gran paquete que descansaba en lo alto de mi decepcionante vestuario e hice una mueca.**

— **Admítelo —dijo Alice—, soy tu salvación.**

"Que humilde" musitaron.

— **Eres mi salvación —farfullé—. Gracias.**

— **Bueno, es agradable hacer algo a derechas para variar. No sabes lo irritante que resulta pasar cosas por alto, como hago últimamente. Me siento tan inútil, tan... normal —se encogió aterrada ante esa palabra.**

— **¿Que no puedo imaginarme lo espantoso que resulta ser normal? Vamos, anda.**

"Como si Alice podría ser normal aunque lo tratase" bromeó Emmett.

Alice le sonrió "Gracias"

 **Ella se rio.**

— **Bueno, al menos esto repara el robo de tu maldito ladrón, por lo que ahora sólo me falta por descubrir qué pasa en Seattle, que aún no lo veo...**

 **Todo encajó cuando ella relacionó ambas situaciones en una sola frase. De pronto, tuve clara cuál era la interrelación que no lograba establecer y la esquiva sensación que me había importunado durante varios días. Me quedé mirándola abstraída mientras en el rostro se me congelaba el gesto que había esbozado.**

Charlie frunció el ceño tratando de adivinar "¿Estás diciendo que esos neófitos en Seattle robaron tu blusa?" demandó él "Pero no se supone que ellos…" balbuceó él, hora con la cara pálida.

"¿Son locos e incontrolables?" terminó Edward "Sí, ero el que estuvo en el cuarto de Bella era mayor. No había miedo de que perdiese el control"

"Por alguna razón eso no es tan reconfortante" notó Charlie.

— **¿No vas a abrirla? —preguntó. Suspiró cuando no me moví de inmediato y levantó la tapa de la caja ella misma. Sacó una prenda y la sostuvo en alto, pero no lograba concentrarme en ella—. Es preciosa, ¿no crees? He elegido el color azul porque sé que es el color que a Edward más le gusta que lleves.**

 **No le presté atención alguna.**

— **Es la misma —murmuré.**

— **¿Qué? —inquirió—. No posees nada similar y a juzgar por lo que estabas gritando, sólo tienes una falda.**

"¡Alice!" gruñó Edward.

Alice le dedicó a su hermano una inocente mirada confundida "¿Qué? ¿Es cierto, no?"

— **No, Alice, olvídate de las ropas y escucha.**

— **¿No te gusta?**

 **Una nube de desencanto nubló el rostro de Alice.**

"Una mente muy cerrada, ¿eh?" rio Seth.

— **Escúchame, ¿no lo ves? La irrupción en mi casa y el robo de mis cosas van emparejados a la creación de neófitos en Seattle.**

 **La prenda se le escapó de entre los dedos y volvió a caer dentro de la caja.**

 **Alice se concentró ahora, con voz súbitamente aguda.**

— **¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

— **¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Edward sobre usar las lagunas de tu presciencia para mantener fuera de tu vista a los neófitos? Y luego está lo que explicaste en su momento sobre una sincronización demasiado perfecta y el cuidado que había puesto el ladrón en no dejar pistas, como si supiera lo que eres capaz de ver. Creo que él usó esas lagunas. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que actúen exactamente al mismo tiempo dos personas que saben lo bastante sobre ti para comportarse de ese modo? Ninguna. Es una persona. Es la misma persona. El organizador de ese ejército robó mi aroma.**

"Eso es muy buena lógica" notó Sam sorprendido.

 **Alice no estaba habituada a que la sorprendieran. Se quedó allí clavada e inmóvil durante tanto tiempo que comencé a contar los segundos en mi mente mientras esperaba. No se movió durante dos minutos; luego, volvió a mirarme y repuso con voz ahogada:**

— **Tienes razón, claro que sí, y cuando se considera de ese modo...**

"Nos haces pensar a todos por qué no lo vimos antes" suspiró Jasper.

Bella arqueó una ceja "Tal vez no son tan inteligentes como yo. O es que no te tienen la extraña perspectiva de alguien que es perseguido por un sádico vampiro"

Jasper sacudió la cabeza "De todos modos. Hemos estado en este mundo por décadas. Debidos haberlo averiguado"

"Jazz" gruñó Emmett "SI quieres mortificarte por eso, adelante, pero no nos incluyas al resto"

Jasper sonrió avergonzado "Lo siento"

— **Edward se equivocó —dije con un hilo de voz—. Era una prueba para saber si funcionaba. Aunque tú estuvieras vigilando, si era capaz de entrar y salir sin peligro, podría hacer lo que se le antojara, como, por ejemplo, intentar matarme... No se llevó mis cosas para demostrar que me había encontrado, las robó para tener mi efluvio y posibilitar que otros pudieran encontrarme.**

 **Me miró sorprendida. Yo estaba en lo cierto y leí en sus ojos que ella lo sabía.**

— **Ay, no —dijo articulando para que le leyera los labios.**

"Ay no suena bastante apropiado" musitó Charlie.

 **Había esperado tanto tiempo a que mis presentimientos tuvieran sentido que sentí un espasmo de alivio a pesar de estar todavía asimilando el hecho de que alguien había creado una tropa de vampiros la misma que había acabado truculentamente con la vida de docenas de personas en Seattle con el propósito expreso de matarme.**

Todos menos Bella gruñeron al escuchar eso.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza "Solo tú Bella, solo tú"

 **En parte, ese alivio se debía a que eso ponía fin a aquella irritante sensación de estar pasando por alto una información sustancial...**

"Oh" musitó Jasper "Eso ayudará mucho"

 **...la parte de mayor importancia era de otra índole.**

— **Bueno —musité—, ya nos podemos relajar todos. Después de todo, nadie intenta exterminar a los Cullen.**

"Que alivio" resopló Emmett sarcásticamente "¿Por qué no escucho lo gritos de alegría?"

— **Te equivocas de medio a medio si crees que ha cambiado algo —refutó Alice entre dientes—. Si buscan a uno de los nuestros, van a tener que pasar por encima de nuestros cadáveres para conseguirlo.**

"Eso resume el moto de la familia" sonrió Bella pensando en la confrontación futura contra los Vulturi. No solía ser una memoria que traía sonrisas a su rostro pero tenía que admitir que nada antes había acercado tanto a su familia.

— **Gracias, Alice, pero al menos ya sabemos cuál es el verdadero objetivo. Eso tiene que ayudar.**

— **Quizá —murmuró mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de mi habitación.**

 **Pom, pom, pom.**

 **Un puño aporreó la puerta de mi cuarto.**

 **Yo di un salto, pero mi acompañante no pareció oírlo.**

— **¿Todavía no estás lista? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! —se quejó Charlie, que parecía estar con los nervios a flor de piel. Había tenido muchos problemas para ponerse elegante.**

"Suena como si no fueras igual" resopló Alice.

"No es eso lo único que me molesta" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "Es el hecho de usar incómodas prendas peligrosas que me hacen más torpes que de costumbre"

— **Casi estoy. Dame un minuto —pedí con voz quebrada.**

 **Mi padre permaneció en silencio durante una fracción de segundo.**

— **¿Estás llorando?**

— **No. Estoy nerviosa. Vete.**

 **Oí cómo sus pasos pesados se alejaban escaleras abajo.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza. _Imaginar que pensé que lo único que le preocupaba era la graduación._

— **He de irme —susurró Alice.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Edward viene hacia aquí, y si se entera de esto...**

"Explotaría" musitó Emmett "luego te pondrá en su hombro y correrá hasta California"

"No hubiese dicho tal cosa" dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco "aunque me hubiese gustado que me hayan dicho antes. Entre tú y Alice me tenían nerviosos con lo que estaban ocultando algo"

— **¡Vete, vete! —la urgí de inmediato.**

 **Él iba a ponerse como loco si se enteraba. No podría ocultárselo durante demasiado tiempo, pero la ceremonia de graduación no era el mejor momento para que pillara un rebote.**

— **Póntelo —me ordenó Alice antes de irse a la chita callando por la ventana.**

 **Hice lo que me pidió, vestirme sin pensar, pues estaba en las nubes.**

 **Había planeado hacerme un peinado sofisticado, pero ya no tenía tiempo, por lo que lo alisé y lo atusé como cualquier otro día. No importaba. Más aún, ni siquiera me molesté en mirarme al espejo, ya que no tenía ni idea de si conjuntarían la falda y el jersey de Alice. Tampoco eso importaba. Me eché al brazo la espantosa toga amarilla de poliéster para la graduación y bajé las escaleras a todo correr.**

Alice hizo una mueca "Nunca entendí por qué esos eran necesarios"

— **Estás muy guapa —dijo Charlie con cierta brusquedad, fruto de la emoción reprimida—.**

Sue rio entendiendo.

 **¿Y ese jersey? ¿Es nuevo?**

— **Sí —murmuré mientras me intentaba concentrar—, me lo regaló Alice. Gracias.**

 **Edward llegó a los pocos minutos de que se marchara su hermana. No había pasado suficiente tiempo para que yo recompusiera una imagen de calma, pero no tuvo ocasión de preguntarme qué ocurría, pues acudimos a la graduación en el coche patrulla.**

 **Charlie no había dado su brazo a torcer a lo largo de la semana anterior y había insistido en llevarme él cuando se enteró de que tenía intención de ir a la ceremonia en el coche de Edward. Comprendí su punto de vista: los padres tienen ciertos privilegios el día de la graduación. Yo accedí de buen grado y Edward lo aceptó de buen humor, llegando a sugerir que fuéramos todos juntos, a lo cual no se opusieron ni Carlisle ni Esme, por lo que mi padre no logró urdir ninguna objeción convincente y tuvo que aceptarle a regañadientes.**

"Lo siento" sonrió Edward "No me gusta entrometerme pero tienes que entender por qué no quería que Bella esté fuera de mi vista"

"Tristemente, sí" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño "Me alegra que siempre la cuides"

 **Por eso, ahora Edward viajaba en el asiento trasero del coche patrulla de mi padre, detrás de la mampara de fibra de vidrio. Mostraba un gesto burlón, probablemente como réplica a la expresión socarrona de Charlie, y una sonrisa cada vez más amplia. Papá le dirigió una mirada a hurtadillas por el espejo retrovisor. Lo más probable es que eso significara que se le habían ocurrido un par de lindezas, y que le traerían problemas conmigo si las decía en voz alta.**

Charlie se ruborizó profundamente.

"Un deber de padres" accedió Edward con un solemne asentimiento de cabeza, clamando inmediatamente la vergüenza de Charlie.

— **¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Edward mientras me ayudaba a salir del asiento de delante en el aparcamiento del instituto.**

— **Estoy nerviosa —contesté, y no le mentía.**

— **Estás preciosa.**

 **Parecía a punto de añadir algo más, pero Charlie, en una maniobra que pretendía ser sutil, se metió entre nosotros y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.**

"No pretendía ser sutil" resopló Charlie.

— **¿No estás entusiasmada? —me preguntó.**

— **La verdad es que no —admití.**

— **Bella, éste es un momento importante. Vas a graduarte en el instituto y ahora te espera el gran mundo... Vas a vivir por tu cuenta... Has dejado de ser mi niña pequeña —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.**

"Nunca pensé que vería tu graduación, al menos no en Forks" musitó Charlie sintiéndose algo incómodo por la situación.

"Si tanto lo disfrutaste, me aseguraré de invitarte a la próxima" sonrió Bella.

"La próximas… ya… oh… e… ¿gracias?" balbuceó Charlie.

— **Papá —protesté—, no vayas a ponerte lacrimógeno...**

— **¿Quién se pone lacrimógeno? —refunfuñó—. Ahora bien, ¿por qué no te alegras?**

Carlisle rio. Él había asistido a más graduaciones de las que podía contar y siempre se sentía conmovido y algo anhelante viendo la forma en que los padres miraban sus hijos. Siempre le daba esperanzas acerca de la raza humana.

— **No lo sé, papá. Supongo que aún no noto la emoción, o algo así.**

— **Me alegro de que Alice haya organizado esa fiesta. Necesitas algo que te anime.**

— **Claro, para fiestas estoy yo.**

"¿Es eso sarcasmo?" preguntaron burlones.

"Para nada, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" contestaron de la misma manera.

 **Se rio al oír el tono de mi voz y me estrechó por los hombros mientras Edward contemplaba las nubes con gesto pensativo. Charlie nos dejó en la puerta trasera del gimnasio y dio una vuelta alrededor del mismo para acudir a la entrada principal con el resto de los padres.**

 **Se armó un cirio de cuidado cuando la señora Cope, de la oficina principal del colegio, y el señor Varner, el profesor de Cálculo, intentaron ordenarnos a todos alfabéticamente.**

— **Cullen, a las filas de delante —le ordenó a Edward el señor Varner.**

— **Hola, Bella.**

 **Alcé la vista para ver a Jessica Stanley saludándome con la mano desde el final de la fila. Sonreía.**

 **Edward me dio un beso fugaz, espiró y fue a ocupar su lugar entre los alumnos cuyo apellido empezaba por ce. Alice no estaba allí. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Iba a perderse la graduación? En menudo momento se me había ocurrido averiguar de qué iba el percal. Debería haber esperado a que hubiera terminado todo.**

"Vamos, Bella piensas demasiado en las cosas" resopló Emmett.

— **¡Aquí, Bella, aquí! —me volvió a llamar Jessica.**

 **Retrocedí hasta el final de la cola para ocupar un lugar detrás de ella. Decir que sentía curiosidad por saber por qué se mostraba tan amistosa era quedarse corta.**

Esme sonrió "Tratando de terminar las cosas en buenos términos"

 **Al acercarme, vi a Ángela Weber cinco puestos detrás, que observaba a Jessica con la misma curiosidad.**

 **Jess empezó a farfullar incluso antes de que estuviera lo bastante cerca como para oírla.**

— **...alucinante. Quiero decir, que parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos y ahora vamos a graduarnos juntas —barboteó—. ¿Puedes creerte que todo esto haya acabado? Tengo ganas de chillar.**

— **Me pasa lo mismo —murmuré.**

Leah contuvo la risa.

— **Todo parece increíble. ¿Recuerdas tu primer día en el instituto? Nos hicimos amigas enseguida, en cuanto nos vimos.**

Alice arqueó las cejas.

 **Flipa. Te voy a echar mucho de menos ahora que me voy a California y tú a Alaska. ¡Tienes que prometerme que nos veremos! Me alegra mucho que des una fiesta. Es perfecto,**

Jasper rio "Creo que se resolvió el misterio acerca de la misteriosa actitud amigable de Jessica"

"¡Jazz!" dijo Alice dándole en el brazo "No seas así. Al menos alguien está contento acerca de la fiesta" dijo haciendo una mueca en dirección a Bella quien no ofreció disculpa alguna.

 **porque no vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas en una buena temporada, y como todos nos vamos a marchar...**

 **Y no callaba ni debajo del agua. Estaba segura de que la repentina recuperación de nuestra amistad se debía a la nostalgia de la graduación y a la gratitud de haberla convidado a mi fiesta, una invitación en la que yo no había tenido arte ni parte.**

Jasper arqueó las cejas pero n emitió comentario.

 **Le preste la mayor atención posible mientras me ponía la toga y me descubría feliz de haber terminado a buenas con Jessica.**

Bella sonrió con tristeza. Dos años eran suficiente para entumecer cualquier resentimiento que hubiese sentido contra Jessica y ahora casi extraña su ánimo incesante y charla constante. Eran casi como memorias de la infancia, todas coloridas y llenas de risas.

 **Aquello era un punto y final. No importaba lo que dijera Eric, el número uno de la promoción, sobre que la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas era un nuevo «comienzo» y todas las demás perogrulladas. Quizás eso fuera más aplicable a mí que al resto, pero aquel día todos dejábamos algo atrás.**

"Fue el inicio" musitó Edward para que Nessie y Bella escucharan "O al menos la preparación para nuevos comienzos, mejor y más brillante de lo que hubiese soñado"

 **Todo se desarrollaba con tal celeridad que tenía la sensación de mantener apretado el botón «avance rápido» del vídeo. ¿Esperaba de nosotros que fuéramos a esa misma velocidad? Impelido por los nervios, Eric hablaba con tal precipitación que las palabras y las frases se atropellaban unas a otras y dejaron de tener sentido. El director Greene comenzó a llamarnos uno por uno sin apenas pausa entre un nombre y otro. La primera fila del gimnasio se apresuró para recoger el diploma. La pobre señora Cope se mostraba muy torpe a la hora de pasarle al director el diploma correcto para que se lo entregara al estudiante correspondiente.**

"Por primera vez estaba feliz de que todo pasara rápidamente" musitó Alice "No veía nada sucediendo pero nunca antes me había sentido tan inquieta y expuesta"

 **Observé cómo Alice, que había aparecido de pronto, recorría el estrado con sus andares de bailarina para recoger el suyo con un rostro de máxima concentración. Edward acudió justo detrás, con expresión confundida, pero no alterada. Sólo ellos dos eran capaces de lucir aquel amarillo espantoso y tener un aspecto tan estupendo.**

"Ew" dijo Alice haciendo una mueca "Es casi tan feo como cuando dijiste que podíamos vestir harapos"

"¡Son mis pensamientos Alice!" exclamó Bella tirando las manos en el aire "Tengo todo el derecho de pensar lo que quiera, ¿sabes?"

"Desafortunadamente" musitó ella en respuesta.

 **Su gracia ultraterrena los diferenciaba del resto del gentío. Me pregunté cómo era posible que me hubiera creído alguna vez su farsa. Un par de ángeles con las alas desplegadas llamarían menos la atención.**

"Los humanos ven lo que quieren ver" rio Carlisle "Según Edward nos han considerado muchas cosas a través de las décadas, desde súper modelos hasta ángeles, pero nunca vampiros"

 **Me levanté del asiento en cuanto oí al señor Greene pronunciar mi nombre, a la espera de que avanzara la fila que tenía delante de mí. Me percaté de los vítores que se levantaron en la parte posterior del gimnasio y miré a mi alrededor hasta ver a Jacob y Charlie que, de pie, lanzaban gritos de ánimo. Atisbé la cabeza de Billy a la altura del codo de Jake. Conseguí dedicarles algo muy parecido a una sonrisa.**

"Me sorprendió un poco verte allá" indicó Emmett "Considerando que Bella te estaba pegando no hace unos cuantos días atrás"

Billy se encogió "Pensé la misma cosa, pero Jacob insistió"

"Le había prometido a Bella hace mucho que estaría allí" suspiró Jacob "La idea de perdérmelo me parecía muy cobarde. Me hacía sentir aun peor que antes. Además de que quise hablar con Bella ese día, peor nunca tuve la oportunidad.

 **El señor Greene terminó de pronunciar la lista de nombres y pasó a repartir los diplomas con una sonrisa tímida.**

— **Felicidades, señorita Stanley —farfulló cuando Jess tomó el suyo.**

— **Felicidades, señorita Swan —masculló mientras depositaba el diploma en mi mano buena.**

— **Gracias —murmuré.**

 **Y eso fue todo.**

 **Avancé junto a Jessica para ponerme con el resto de los graduados. Ella tenía los ojos rojos y la cara llena de churretes que se secaba con la manga de la toga. Necesité unos instantes para comprender que estaba llorando.**

 **El director dijo algo que no llegué a oír, pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor gritó y chilló. Todos lanzaron al aire los birretes amarillos. Me quité el mío demasiado tarde, por lo que me limité a dejarlo caer al suelo.**

— **Ay, Bella —lloriqueó Jess por encima del súbito estruendo de conversaciones—. No puedo creer que se haya acabado.**

— **A mí me da que no se ha terminado —murmuré.**

 **Pasó los brazos por mis hombros y me dijo:**

— **Tienes que prometerme que estaremos en contacto.**

Bella hizo una mueca.

"Te aseguro que ya hasta lo ha olvidado" le dijo Edward con gentileza "Ella tampoco ha hecho mucho esfuerzo por contactarse contigo, ¿verdad?"

"Tienes razón" accedió Bella suspirando "Peor sé que en algún momento alguien lo intentará. Y estarán decepcionados"

 **Le devolví el abrazo. Me sentí un poco incómoda mientras eludía su petición.**

— **Cuánto me alegra haberte conocido, Jessica. Han sido dos años estupendos.**

— **Lo fueron.**

 **Suspiró, se sorbió la nariz y dejó caer los brazos.**

— **¡Lauren! —chilló mientras los agitaba por encima de la cabeza y se abría paso entre la masa de ropas amarillas. Los familiares empezaron a reunirse con los graduados, por lo que todos estuvimos más apretados.**

 **Logré atisbar a Ángela y a Ben, ya rodeados por sus respectivas familias. Los felicitaría más tarde. Ladeé la cabeza en busca de Alice.**

— **Felicidades —me susurró Edward al oído mientras sus brazos se enroscaban a mi cintura. Habló con voz contenida. Él no había tenido ninguna prisa en que yo alcanzara aquel hito en particular.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Sabiendo que Bella no iba a ser transformada en el futuro inmediatamente cercano, casi se había olvidado del acuerdo. No sabía que había hecho que Bella cambiara de planes, pero sospechaba que las razones serían algo más serias de lo que imaginaba.

— **Eh, gracias.**

— **Parece que aún no has superado los nervios —observó.**

— **Aún no.**

— **¿Qué es lo que aún te preocupa? ¿La fiesta? No va a ser tan horrible.**

"Edward" dijo Esme suspirando y meneando la cabeza.

Emmett sonrió "Pobre lector de mentes no entiende nada"

— **Es probable que tengas razón.**

— **¿A quién estás buscando?**

 **Mi búsqueda no había sido tan sutil como me pensaba.**

— **A Alice... ¿Dónde está?**

— **Salió pitando en cuanto recogió el diploma.**

 **Su voz adquirió otro tono diferente. Alcé los ojos para ver su expresión anonadada mientras miraba hacia la salida trasera del gimnasio. Tomé una decisión impulsiva, la clase de cosas que debería pensarme dos veces, aunque rara vez lo hacía.**

— **¿Estás preocupada por Alice?**

— **Eh...**

 **No quería responder a eso.**

Bella sonrió ligeramente.

— **De todos modos, ¿en qué está pensando? Quiero decir... ¿En qué piensa para mantenerte fuera de su mente?**

Emmett suspiró "Hubiese pagado todo por haber visto su cara en ese entonces"

 **Clavó los ojos en mí de inmediato y los entrecerró con recelo.**

— **Lo cierto es que está traduciendo al árabe El himno de batalla de la República. Cuando termine con eso, se propone hacer lo mismo con la lengua de signos coreana.**

Tres humanos y cuatro lobos se voltearon a ver a Alice.

Finalmente, Billy sacudió la cabeza "¿Sabes? Ni quiero saber"

Alice se encogió de hombros "No es fácil mantener la mente de un vampiro ocupado. Estaba haciendo todo eso, peor al mismo tiempo tomaba nota de cada detalle en el cuarto y las personas alrededor, al mismo tiempo que mantenía un ojo en las decisiones de los Vulturi, Victoria y los neófitos. Así logré hacer que Edward esté más ansioso de lo que esperaba"

 **Solté una risita nerviosa.**

— **Supongo que eso debería ocupar toda su mente.**

— **Tú sabes qué le preocupa —me acusó.**

— **Claro —esbocé un conato de sonrisa—. Se me ocurrió a mí.**

Nessie sacudió la cabeza. Ya deberías saber que nunca debes sobreestimar a mamá, pensó con petulancia.

Edward le sonrió "Lo tendré en mente"

 **El esperó, confuso.**

 **Miré a mi alrededor. Mi padre debía de estar abriéndose camino entre la gente.**

— **Conociendo a Alice —susurré a toda prisa—, intentará ocultártelo hasta después de la fiesta, pero dado que yo estaba a favor de cancelarla... Bueno, no te enfades y actúa como si tal cosa, ¿vale?**

Emmett resopló.

"Primero, no creo que si quiera una visión del fin del mundo haría que Alice cancele una fiesta que ha preparado así y segundo si Edward se pusiera loco no dejaría que Alice lo detenga"

Alice miró fulminante a su hermano "Si llegara el fin del mundo no habría anda que celebrar en un futuro así que no habría anda mejor que celebrara los últimos momentos"

"Como dije…! Sonrió Emmett.

 **Por lo menos, ahora conocemos sus intenciones. Siempre es mejor saber lo máximo posible. No sé cómo, pero ha de ayudar.**

— **¿De qué me hablas?**

 **Vi aparecer la cabeza de Charlie por encima de otras mientras me buscaba. Me localizó y me saludó con la mano.**

— **Tú tranquilo, ¿vale?**

 **El asintió una vez y frunció los labios con gesto severo.**

 **Le expliqué mi razonamiento en apresurados cuchicheos.**

— **Creo que te equivocabas por completo en cuanto a lo que nos va a caer encima. Todo tiene un mismo origen y creo que, en realidad, vienen a por mí. Es una única persona la que ha interferido en las visiones de Alice. El desconocido de mi habitación hizo una prueba para verificar si podía buscarle las vueltas. Va a resultar que quien hace cambiar de opinión a los neófitos y el ladrón de mi ropa es la misma persona. Todo encaja. Mi aroma es para ellos —Edward empalideció de tal modo que me resultó difícil continuar hablando—.**

"¿Es eso físicamente posible?" preguntó Jacob.

 **Pero, ¿no lo ves? Nadie viene a por vosotros. Es estupendo... Nadie quiere hacer daño a Esme ni a Alice ni a Carlisle.**

 **Abrió los ojos con desmesura y pánico. Estaba aturdido y horrorizado.**

""No creo que Edward lo vea así" indicó Sue.

"Debí saberlo" musitó Bella "Pero a pesar de mi mala suerte para mentirme en todas estas situaciones nunca caiga tan al fondo que no hay salida para mí, al final siempre lo logro"

 **Al igual que Alice en su momento, veía que mi deducción era acertada.**

 **Puse una mano en su mejilla.**

— **¡Ten calma! —le supliqué.**

— **¡Bella! —gorjeó Charlie mientras se abría paso a empellones entre las familias estrechamente arracimadas que nos rodeaban.**

— **¡Felicidades, pequeña!**

 **Mi padre no dejó de gritar ni siquiera cuando se acercó lo suficiente para poder hablarme al oído. Me rodeó con sus brazos de tal modo que obligó a Edward a hacerse a un lado.**

— **Gracias —contesté en un murmullo, preocupada por la expresión del rostro de Edward, que...**

 **...no había recuperado el control de sus emociones.**

"Oh, sí o había hecho" musitó Edward en tono oscuro "No te había cargado en mis hombros para huir ¿verdad?"

 **Aún tenía las manos extendidas hacia mí, como si pretendiera agarrarme y echar a correr. Su control era un poquito superior al mío. Escaparnos no me parecía ninguna mala idea.**

— **Jacob y Billy tenían que irse... ¿Los has visto? —preguntó Charlie.**

 **Mi padre retrocedió un paso sin soltar mis hombros. Se mantenía de espaldas a Edward, probablemente, en un esfuerzo por excluirle, aunque en ese preciso momento aquello incluso nos convenía, pues él seguía boquiabierto y con los ojos desorbitados a causa del miedo.**

Charlie gruñó pensando en su falta de observación.

— **Oh, sí —le aseguré a mi padre en un intento de prestarle atención—, y también los he oído.**

— **Aparecer por aquí ha sido un bonito detalle por su parte —dijo Charlie.**

"Sutil" resopló Sue.

— **Ajajá.**

 **Vale. Decírselo a Edward había sido una idea calamitosa. Alice había acertado al crear una nube de humo tras la que ocultar sus pensamientos y yo tenía que haber esperado a que nos quedáramos solos en algún lugar, quizá cuando estuviéramos con el resto de la familia, y sin nada frágil a mano, cosas como ventanas, coches o escuelas.**

Emmett rio, aunque ninguno de los demás se sentían muy divertidos. Ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Bella le había hecho notar cuan serias y graves fueron las cosas.

 **Verle así me estaba haciendo revivir todos mis miedos y algunos más. Su expresión ya había superado el pánico y ahora sus facciones reflejaban pura y simple rabia.**

— **Bueno, ¿adónde quieres ir a cenar? —preguntó Charlie—. El cielo es el límite.**

— **Puedo cocinar.**

"No cortes el entusiasmo de tu padre" le reprimió Alice "Las graduaciones siempre son más emocionante para los padres que para los hijos"

Bella arqueó las cejas "¿Me puedes culpar por estar un poco ensimismada con mis preocupaciones? Te recuerdas todo lo de vamos a morir ¿verdad?"

"Peor Charlie no lo sabía" le recordó Alice.

"No lo entiendo" dijo Nessie de repente "¿Qué es tan desastroso con que las cosas estén conectadas? Si eso significa que en realidad solo hay una cosa de que preocuparse, eso es algo bueno ¿verdad?"

Edward le sonrió a su hija "Usualmente, sí, pero considerando que eso significaba una tropa tratando de capturar a tu madre…"

— **No seas tonta. ¿Quieres ir al Lodge?—preguntó casi con avidez.**

 **No me gustaba ni una pizca la comida del restaurante favorito de Charlie, pero, ¿qué importaba eso cuando, de todos modos, no iba a ser capaz de tragar ni un bocado?**

Charlie suspiró. Se había preguntado por qué bella estaba tan distraída pero nunca se hubiese imaginado algo tan serio. Obviamente vampiros sangrientos era la última cosa en su mente.

— **Claro, vamos allí, estupendo.**

 **La sonrisa de Charlie se ensanchó más; luego, suspiró y volvió un poco la cabeza hacia Edward sin mirarle en realidad.**

— **¿Vienes, Edward?**

 **Miré a mi novio con ojos de súplica y él recompuso la expresión antes de que Charlie se volviera del todo para ver por qué no le respondía.**

Charlie sonrió a su pesar, sintiéndose más tonto a medida que pasaban los minutos.

— **No, gracias —contestó un poco envarado, con el rostro severo y frío.**

— **¿Has quedado con tus padres? —preguntó Charlie, con tono molesto. Edward siempre era mucho más amable de lo que mi padre se merecía y aquella súbita hostilidad le sorprendía.**

"Los siento" dijo Edward avergonzado "Estaba en medio de una fantasía a que incluía desmembrar y en pedazos, uno a uno"

"Esto... Sí… claro... ok" balbuceó él.

— **Exacto, si me disculpáis...**

 **Edward se dio media vuelta de forma brusca y se alejó entre el gentío, cada vez más escaso. Quizá se desplazó un poquito más deprisa de la cuenta para mantener su farsa, habitualmente perfecta.**

— **¿Qué he dicho? —preguntó Charlie con expresión de culpabilidad.**

— **No te preocupes, papá —le aseguré—. No tiene nada que ver contigo.**

Charlie resopló. Después de la confesión de Edward las palabras de Bella eran extrañamente reconfortantes.

— **¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?**

— **Nadie ha discutido. No es asunto tuyo.**

— **Tú lo eres.**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco.**

— **Vámonos a cenar.**

 **El Lodge estaba hasta los topes. A mi juicio, el local resultaba chabacano y sus precios, excesivos, pero era lo más parecido a un restaurante de verdad que teníamos en el pueblo, por lo que la gente lo frecuentaba cuando celebraba acontecimientos. Melancólica, mantuve la vista fija en una cabeza de alce de aspecto más bien tristón mientras mi padre se zampaba unas costillas de primera calidad y conversaba por encima del respaldo con los padres de Tyler Crowley.**

"¿El que casi mata a Bella?" preguntó Sam-

Charlie se encogió e hombros "Sí, pero sus padres son antiguos amigos míos"

Bella sonrió "Conociéndote estoy segura que utilizaste esas influencia para asegurarte que Tyler tuve grandes problemas y reprimendas por eso"

Charlie sonrió "Tal vez"

 **Había mucho ruido. Todo el mundo había acudido allí después de la graduación y la mayoría conversaba entre los pasillos de separación de las mesas y por encima de los bancos corridos, como mi padre.**

 **Estaba de espaldas a las ventanas de la calle. Resistí el impulso de girarme y buscar a quien pudiera estar mirándome. Sabía que iba a ser incapaz de ver nada. Estaba tan segura de eso como de que él no iba a dejarme desprotegida ni un segundo, no después de esto.**

Edward rio "Me conoces bien"

 **La cena se alargó. Charlie estaba muy ocupado departiendo a diestro y siniestro, por lo que comió demasiado despacio. Yo cortaba trocitos de mi hamburguesa y los ocultaba entre los pliegues de la servilleta cuando estaba segura de que mi padre centraba su atención en otra cosa.**

"¿Practicando para el vampirismo?" resopló Emmett.

 **Todo parecía requerir mucho tiempo, pero cada vez que miraba el reloj, lo cual hacía con más frecuencia de la necesaria, apenas se habían movido las manecillas.**

 **Me puse en pie cuando al fin el camarero le dio el cambio y papá dejó una propina en la mesa.**

— **¿Tienes prisa? —me preguntó.**

— **Me gustaría ayudar a Alice con lo de la fiesta —mentí.**

— **De acuerdo.**

 **Se volvió para despedirse de todos los allí presentes. Yo atravesé la puerta del local para aguardarle junto al coche patrulla. Me apoyé sobre la puerta del copiloto a la espera de que Charlie lograra salir de la improvisada tertulia. El aparcamiento permanecía casi a oscuras. La nubosidad era tan densa que resultaba difícil determinar si se había puesto o no el sol. La atmósfera resultaba pesada, como cuando está a punto de llover.**

"Tenebroso" dijeron.

 **Algo se movió entre las sombras.**

 **Mi respiración entrecortada se convirtió en un suspiro de alivio, cuando Edward irrumpió de entre la penumbra.**

 **Me estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Fijó una de sus frías manos en mi barbilla y me obligó a alzar el rostro para poder posar sus duros labios contra los míos. Sentí la tensión de su mentón.**

— **¿Cómo estás? —pregunté en cuanto me dio un respiro.**

— **No muy allá —murmuró—, pero he logrado controlarme. Lamento haber perdido los papeles antes.**

— **Es culpa mía. Tendría que haber esperado para contártelo.**

— **No —disintió—. Era algo que debía saber. ¡No puedo creer que no haya sido capaz de verlo!**

"Tú y yo, hermano" musitó Jasper.

— **Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

— **¿Y tú no?**

"Solo lo averigüé por casualidad" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "Escuché cunado Alice habló y solo se me ocurrió"

"Yo fui la que dijo esas palabras y me tomó millón entenderlo" le dijo Alice "Te estás haciendo la humilde"

 **De pronto, volvió a besarme sin darme opción a contestar. Se retiró al cabo de un instante.**

— **Charlie viene hacia aquí.**

— **Voy a tener que dejarle que me lleve a tu casa.**

— **Os seguiré hasta allí.**

— **No es realmente necesario —intenté decir, pero ya se había ido.**

"Por supuesto que lo era" gruñó Edward "¿Qué parte de la tropa para matarte no entiendes?"

"Solo no quería que te preocuparas" suspiró Bella.

— **¿Bella? —me llamó Charlie desde la entrada del restaurante mientras escudriñaba las sombras.**

— **Estoy aquí fuera.**

 **Mi padre salió hacia el coche andando despacio sin dejar de murmurar contra el vicio de la impaciencia.**

Charlie se ruborizó.

— **Bueno, ¿qué tal lo llevas? —me preguntó mientras conducía por la autovía en dirección norte—. Ha sido un gran día.**

— **Estoy bien —mentí.**

"Mentirosa" susurraron a gritos.

"¿Algún problema, Em?" preguntó Bella.

 **Me caló enseguida y se echó a reír.**

— **Supongo que andas preocupada por la fiesta, ¿no?**

— **Sí —volví a mentir.**

 **Esta vez no se dio cuenta.**

— **No eres de las que les van las fiestas.**

— **No sé de quién habré heredado eso —susurré.**

 **Charlie rio entre dientes.**

— **Bueno, estás realmente guapa. Me gustaría pensar que algo he aportado... Perdona.**

— **No seas tonto, papá.**

— **No es ninguna tontería. Siempre me siento como si no hubiera hecho por ti nada de lo que debería.**

"Papá" suspiró Bella pero Charlie se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. Nunca había aprendido a ser un padre. Ese libro había afirmado sus teorías.

— **Eso es una ridiculez. Lo has hecho estupendamente. Eres el mejor padre del mundo, y... —no resultaba fácil hablar de sentimientos con Charlie, pero perseveré después de aclararme la garganta—. Me alegra haber venido a vivir contigo, papá. Es la mejor idea que he tenido jamás. Así que no te preocupes, sólo estoy experimentando un ataque de pesimismo pos graduación.**

Charlie puso los ojos en banco "Es muy dulce de tu parte, créeme pero no soy tan ingenuo para pesar que soy la razón por la que te gustó Forks"

Bella se rio "Ok. Aún así me alegra el haberme ido a vivir contigo. Solo míranos" dijo ella haciendo un gesto hacia el resto del salón "No hay forma de estar leyendo acerca de vampiros con mamá"

 **Bufó.**

— **Quizá, pero tengo la sensación de haber metido la pata en algunos puntos. Quiero decir... ¡Mira tu mano! —me miré las manos sin comprender. La izquierda descansaba sobre el cabestrillo negro con tanta comodidad que apenas me daba cuenta. El nudillo roto casi no me dolía ya—. Jamás se me ocurrió que tuviera que enseñarte cómo propinar un puñetazo. Supongo que me equivoqué en eso.**

"No creo que hubiese hecho efecto con Jacob" rio Esme alegrándose de la mejor en la reacción de Charlie en un principio.

— **Pero ¿tú no estás de parte de Jacob?**

— **No importa a favor de quién esté. Si alguien te besa sin tu permiso, tienes que ser capaz de dejar claros tus sentimientos sin resultar herida. No metiste el pulgar dentro del puño, ¿a que no?**

"Escucha y aprende Ness" sonrió Edward "Me tomo que estoy seguro que en unos años será necesario recordar eso de nuevo"

"Es cierto" dijo Charlie con la seriedad de policía "Vampiro o no siempre lo debes tomar en cuenta"

— **No, papá. Eso está muy bien por tu parte, aunque resulte raro decirlo, pero no creo que unas lecciones hubieran servido de mucho. Jacob tiene la cara como el hormigón.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

 **Charlie soltó una carcajada.**

— **Pégale en las tripas la próxima vez.**

"Como tu papi dijo Ness, mira y aprende" sonrió Emmett.

— **¿La próxima vez? —pregunté con incredulidad.**

— **Ah, no seas demasiado dura con el crío. Es muy joven.**

— **Es odioso.**

— **Continúa siendo tu amigo.**

— **Lo sé —suspiré—. La verdad es que no estaba segura de lo que correspondía hacer, papá.**

 **Charlie cabeceó despacio.**

— **Ya. Lo correcto nunca resulta obvio. Lo que es válido para unos no se puede aplicar a otros. Así que..., buena suerte a la hora de averiguarlo.**

"Eso suena tan filosófico" suspiró Emmett "Justo hasta antes del final"

— **Gracias —le solté en voz baja.**

 **Se rio de nuevo, pero luego torció el gesto.**

— **Si esa fiesta se desmadra más de la cuenta... —comenzó.**

"Charlie" dijo Alice suspirando con tristeza "Me conoces más que eso. Además yo nunca dejaría que algo se valla a la ruina en mi propia casa.

— **No te preocupes, papá. Carlisle y Esme van a estar presentes. Estoy segura de que también tú puedes venir, si quieres.**

 **Mi padre hizo una mueca de disgusto y entornó los ojos para mirar la noche a través del parabrisas. Le gustaban las fiestas tan poco como a mí.**

"Ya sé a quien culpar" musitó Alice.

— **¿Dónde está la próxima salida? —preguntó—. Deberían señalizar mejor el camino hasta la casa... Es imposible encontrarlo de noche.**

— **Justo detrás de la próxima curva, creo —fruncí los labios—. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón... Es imposible encontrarlo. Alice me dijo que iba a incluir un mapa en la invitación, pero aun así, lo más probable es que se pierdan todos los invitados.**

 **Me animé un poco ante esa perspectiva.**

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco "Si fuera cualquier otra persona" le dijo "La hubieses escuchado chillar acerca e una visión donde se perdían sus invitados"

"Yo no chillo" exclamó Alice indignada.

— **Quizá —dijo Charlie cuando el camino se curvó hacia el este—, o quizá no.**

 **La suave y oscura gasa de la noche cesaba donde debía de estar el camino de los Cullen. Alguien había colocado luces parpadeantes en los árboles que flanqueaban la entrada. Era imposible perderse.**

Leah arqueó las cejas "Eso debe haber resuelto el problema"

— **Alice —dije con acritud.**

— **Guau —comentó Charlie mientras girábamos hacia el camino.**

 **Los dos árboles del comienzo no eran los únicos iluminados. Cada seis metros aproximadamente había una baliza que nos guiaba durante los cinco kilómetros de trayecto hasta llegar a la gran casa blanca.**

"Como un cuento de hadas" dijo Nessie sonriendo.

"Fue muy bonito" accedió Bella algo a regañadientes.

"Lo ves" sonrió Alice "Sabía que et había gustado"

— **Ella no es de las que dejan las cosas a medias, ¿eh? —murmuró mi padre con respeto.**

— **¿Seguro que no quieres entrar?**

— **Absolutamente seguro. Que te diviertas, hija.**

— **Muchísimas gracias, papá.**

 **Estaba riéndose cuando salí del coche y cerré la puerta. Vi cómo seguía sonriendo mientras se alejaba. Después de suspirar, subí las escaleras para soportar mi propia fiesta.**

"Listo" dijo Sam pasando el libro a Seth.


	18. Capítulo 17

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **PACTO**

— **¿Bella?**

 **La suave voz de Edward sonó a mis espaldas. Me volví a tiempo de verle subir la escalera del porche con su habitual fluidez de movimientos. La carrera le alborotó los cabellos. Me rodeó entre sus brazos de inmediato, tal y como había hecho en el aparcamiento, y volvió a besarme.**

 **Aquel beso me asustó. Había demasiada tensión, una enorme desesperación en la forma en que sus labios aplastaron los míos..., como si temiera que no nos quedara demasiado tiempo.**

Charlie se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Todo le decía que los Cullen habían ganado pero no por mucha ventaja, y se preguntaba verdaderamente cuán cerca habían estado.

 **No podía permitirme pensar eso, no si iba a tener que comportarme como una persona durante las próximas horas.**

"¿Tú tienes que preocuparte por actuar humana? Solo imagínate que tenemos que soportar nosotros diariamente" gruñó Emmett.

Bella lo miró "Sí, lo sé"

"Ah claro, detalles…" musitó él recordando el estado actual de su hermana.

 **Me aparté de él.**

— **Vamos a quitarnos de encima esta estúpida fiesta —farfullé, rehuyendo su mirada.**

 **Puso las manos sobre mis mejillas y esperó hasta que alcé la vista.**

— **No voy a dejar que te suceda nada.**

 **Le toqué los labios con la mano buena.**

— **Mi persona no me preocupa demasiado.**

"Deberías" musitó Charlie en tono serio.

— **¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? —murmuró para sus adentros. Respiró hondo y esbozó una leve sonrisa—. ¿Lista para la celebración? —preguntó.**

 **Gemí.**

 **Me abrió la puerta, teniéndome bien sujeta por la cintura. Entonces, me quedé petrificada durante un minuto antes de sacudir la cabeza.**

— **Increíble.**

— **Alice es así.**

Emily sonrió Y asiento que me hubiese gustado estar allí para verlo con mis propios ojos y eso que ni he escuchado la descripción aún"

 **Había transformado el interior de la casa de los Cullen en un** _ **night club**_ **, de ese estilo de locales que no sueles encontrar en la vida real, sólo en la televisión.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza "Tengo problemas de solo imaginarlo"

"Y eso no fue nada" sonrió Bella "¿No recuerdas la boda?"

— **Edward —llamó Alice desde su posición junto a un altavoz—, necesito tu consejo —señaló con un gesto la imponente pila de CDs—. ¿Deberíamos poner melodías conocidas y agradables o educar los paladares de los invitados con la buena música? —concluyó, señalando otra pila diferente.**

Sam arqueó las cejas "¿Por qué creo que eso no sería una buena idea?"

"Porque los adolescentes de ahora no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que es la música verdadera" afirmó Edward "Solo porque los cantantes de la mayoría de estas canciones murieron antes de que ellos nazcan, no es excusa suficiente"

"No lo escuchen" les advirtió Emmett "Edward es de mente cerrada cuando se trata de su preciada música"

— **No te salgas de la agradable —le recomendó Edward—. «Treinta monjes y un abad no pueden hacer beber a un asno contra su voluntad».**

 **Alice asintió con seriedad y comenzó a lanzar los CDs «educativos» en una bolsa. Noté que se había cambiado y llevaba una camiseta sin mangas cubierta de lentejuelas y unos pantalones de cuero rojo. Su piel desnuda relucía de un modo extraño bajo el parpadeo de las intermitentes luces rojas y púrpuras.**

— **Me parece que no voy vestida con la elegancia apropiada para la ocasión.**

— **Estás perfecta —discrepó Edward.**

— **Más que eso —rectificó Alice.**

"Ah, Alice siempre con tus comentarios halagadores" le dijo Bella.

"Obviamente considerado que yo elegí la mitad de ese conjunto debía ser mitad aceptable"

Bella sonrió "¿Solo la mitad?"

Alice hizo una mueca "Pude haberlo hecho mucho mejor pero te hubieses puesto difícil"

— **Gracias —suspiré—. ¿De verdad creéis que va a venir alguien?**

— **No va a faltar nadie —aseguró Edward—. Todos se mueren de ganas por ver el interior de la misteriosa casa de los huraños Cullen.**

Seth rio recordando que él se había sentido de la misma manera. Incluso Jacob y Embry no habían podido ocultar su curiosidad cuando se disponían a visitar a Bella.

— **Genial —protesté.**

 **No había nada en lo que pudiera echar una mano. Albergaba serias dudas de que alguna vez fuese capaz de hacer las cosas que hacía Alice, ni siquiera cuando no tuviera necesidad de dormir y me moviera mucho más deprisa.**

Alice le sonrió a su hermana.

 **Edward se negó a apartarse de mi lado ni un segundo y me llevó consigo cuando fue en busca de Jasper primero y luego de Carlisle para contarles mi descubrimiento. Horrorizada, escuché en silencio sus planes para atacar a la tropa de Seattle. Estaba segura de que la desventaja numérica no complacía a Jasper, pero no habían sido capaces de hacer cambiar de idea a la familia de Tanya, que no estaba dispuesta a colaborar. Jasper no intentaba ocultar su angustia del modo en que lo hacía Edward. Resultaba obvio que no le gustaba jugar con apuestas tan fuertes.**

Charlie frunció el ceño. Claramente la situación era peor de lo que él había imaginado ya que no dudaba la certidumbre de las ideas de Jasper. Escuchar que el siempre clamado Jasper estaba preocupado, daba miedo.

 **No podría quedarme en la retaguardia esperando a que aparecieran por casa. No lo haría o me volvería loca.**

 **Sonó el timbre.**

"Salvado por la campana" resopló Charlie.

Bella hizo una mueca "Todo lo contrario"

 **De pronto, de forma casi delirante, todo fue normal. Una sonrisa perfecta, genuina y cálida reemplazó la tensión en el rostro de Carlisle. Alice subió el volumen de la música y luego se acercó bailando hasta la puerta.**

 **El Suburban había venido cargado con mis amigos, demasiado nerviosos o intimidados para acudir cada uno por su cuenta.**

"Ambos" rio Edward "Pero se sentían mejor de verte allí"

 **Jessica fue la primera en traspasar la puerta con Mike pisándole los talones. Los siguieron Tyler, Conner, Austin, Lee, Samantha y por último incluso Lauren, cuyos ojos críticos relucían de curiosidad. Todos se mostraban expectantes y luego, cuando entraron en la enorme estancia engalanada con aquella elegancia delirante, parecieron abrumados.**

"NO los puedo culpar" dijo Bella haciendo una mueca "Hasta yo estaba abrumada y eso que casi y vivía allí. Alice simplemente no deja las cosas a medias"

 **La habitación no estaba vacía, los Cullen ocupaban su lugar, listos para escenificar su perfecta representación de una familia humana. Esa noche yo tenía la sensación de estar actuando un poquito más que ellos.**

"Definitivamente más" le sonrió Carlisle con simpatía "Tenemos que actuar todo el tiempo, así que es algo normal para nosotros, pero es mucho más difícil para un humano controlar sus emociones"

"Incluso si el humano es Bella, que le gusta hacer como si no supiera actuar" indicó Jasper.

"Pero, no podía" protestó Bella "No puedo. A menos que mi vida dependa de ellos"

 **Acudí para saludar a Jess y a Mike, con la esperanza de que el tono nervioso de mi voz pudiera pasar por puro entusiasmo.**

"De hecho, no engañaste a Mike" admitió Edward ganándose una mirada irritada de su esposa "¿Qué? Después de todo acabas de decir que no sabes actuar"

 **La campana sonó antes de que pudiera acercarme a nadie. Dejé entrar a Ángela y a Ben y mantuve la puerta abierta al ver que Eric y Katie acababan de llegar al pie de las escaleras.**

 **No hubo ninguna otra ocasión para sentir pánico. Tuve que hablar con todo el mundo y continuar ofreciendo la nota jovial propia de la anfitriona. Aunque se había presentado como una fiesta ofrecida por Edward, Alice y yo, era inútil negar que yo me había convertido en el objetivo más popular de agradecimientos y felicitaciones.**

"Porque no te temían" dijo Alice de una manera que parecía ser causal pero donde todos pusieron detectar un poco de tristeza.

 **Quizá debido a que los Cullen tenían un aspecto extraño bajo las luces festivas elegidas por Alice.**

"¿Solo extraño? Entonces eso es una mejora" sonrió Jacob.

Rosalie le hizo una mueca, haciendo que el lobo se removiera en su asiento. Ni siquiera a había notado que la rubia había ingresado de nuevo en la casa, aunque sabía que eso no cambiaba nada ya que su oído seguramente había captado todo donde quiera que haya ido.

 **Quizá porque aquella iluminación sumía la estancia en las sombras y el misterio, y no propiciaba una atmósfera para que las personas normales se relajaran cuando estaban cerca de alguien como Emmett.**

"Y por supuesto ´le se aprovechaba de ello" musitó Alice recordando lo molesta que había estado con su hermano asustando a sus invitados.

 **En una ocasión vi cómo Emmett sonreía a Mike por encima de la mesa de la comida. Este dio un paso atrás, asustado por los centelleos que las luces rojas arrancaban a los dientes del vampiro.**

"Emmett" dijo Carlisle con un suspiro.

Emmett parpadeó con inocencia antes de voltease hacia su padre "¿Qué?"

"Olvídalo" musitó éste.

 **Lo más probable era que Alice hubiera hecho esto a propósito para obligarme a ser el centro de atención, una posición con la que, en su opinión, yo debería disfrutar.**

Alice sacudió la cabeza "No lo hice a propósito, peo n te puedo decir que no me molesto que la menos eso de bueno saliera al respecto"

 **Ella me obligaba a seguir los usos y costumbres de los hombres para hacerme sentir humana.**

 **La fiesta fue un éxito rotundo a pesar del estado de tensión nerviosa provocado por la presencia de los Cullen, aunque tal vez eso sólo añadiera una nota de emoción al ambiente del local.**

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron con la idea. Había estado preocupada con la presencia de su familia además de la tensión de las noticias de Bella ya que eso los había dejado a todos muy rígidos como para disfrutar la fiesta.

 **El ritmo de la música era contagioso; las luces, casi hipnóticas; la comida debía de estar buena a juzgar por la velocidad con que desaparecía.**

"¿Quién la preparó?" preguntó Emily curiosa.

"Mayormente Esme y yo" respondió Alice "Bella había dejado claramente que no quería participar en nada de la fiesta pero nos ayudó con la comida un poco"

"No es como si necesitaran mi ayuda" añadió Bella "Serví más como catador oficial"

"Tenía que asegurarme que estuviera fantástico. Aunque hubiesen pocas posibilidades de que envenene a la gente no sabía que sabría mejor al pensar entre la leche y la crema" le replicó Esme con seriedad "Así que el trabajo de Bella era muy importante"

 **La estancia pronto estuvo abarrotada, aunque no hasta el punto de provocar claustrofobia. Parecía haber acudido la clase entera del último curso al completo, además de algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores. Los asistentes movían los cuerpos al ritmo del compás marcado con los pies y todos estaban a punto de ponerse a bailar.**

 **No estaba siendo tan terrible como había temido. Seguí el ejemplo de Alice y me mezclé y charlé con todos, que parecían bastante fáciles de complacer. Estaba segura de que aquella fiesta era con diferencia la mejor de cuantas se habían celebrado en Forks desde hacía mucho tiempo.**

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Alice.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Obviamente"

"Lo siento" suspiró Alice "Sé que no lo disfrutaste mucho y pensé que estaba haciendo algo malo. NO sabía en verdad como debía ser una fiesta. Solo lo había visto en películas"

"Alice" suspiró Bella "Para una criatura inmortal a veces puedes ser obtusa. Por supuesto que fue una fiesta asombrosa. Definitivamente la mejor a la que he ido, aunque eso no sea decir mucho"

 **Alice casi ronroneaba de placer. Nadie iba a olvidar aquella noche.**

"¿Alguna vez has intentado ir profesionalmente organizando eventos?" preguntó Sue "Pareces hasta disfrutarlo"

Alice parecía confusa por un momento hasta que una sonrisa enorme iluminó su rostro.

Bella gruñó "Estamos muertos"

Alice la ignoró "Tienes razón. Muchas gracias"

"¿Qué te había detenido antes?" inquirió Seth.

"El internet. Ahora al menos, la gente espera el tipo de cosas donde no tienes que tener mucho contacto físico ni asistir a un edificio y conocer a un jefe" explicó Edward.

 **Di otra vuelta alrededor de la sala y volví a encontrarme con Jessica, que balbuceaba de excitación, pero no era preciso prestarle demasiada atención al ser poco probable que ella necesitara de una respuesta por mi parte. Edward permanecía a mi lado, negándose a apartarse de mí. Mantenía una mano bien sujeta en mi cintura y de vez en cuando me acercaba a él, probablemente como reacción a pensamientos que no quería oír.**

"Definitivamente no" respondió su esposo de inmediato.

 **Por eso, enseguida me puse en estado de alerta cuando dejó colgar el brazo a un costado y empezó a separarse de mí.**

— **Quédate aquí —me susurró al oído—. Vuelvo ahora.**

 **Cruzó entre el gentío con gracilidad. Dio la impresión de que no había rozado ninguno de los cuerpos apretados. Se marchó demasiado deprisa como para darme la oportunidad de preguntarle por qué se iba. Entorné los ojos y no le perdí de vista mientras Jessica gritaba con entusiasmo por encima de la música y se colgaba de mi codo, haciendo caso omiso a mi falta de atención.**

Charlie frunció el ceño. ¿Qué significaría? ¿Más noticias de los neófitos? Había escuchado suficiente, y nada nunca optimista.

 **Le observé cuando llegó a la oscura puerta situada junto a la entrada de la cocina, donde las luces sólo brillaban de forma intermitente. Se inclinó sobre alguien, cuya identificación resultó imposible por culpa de las cabezas de los invitados, que me tapaban el campo de visión.**

 **Me puse de puntillas y estiré el cuello. En ese preciso momento, una luz roja iluminó su espalda e hizo destellar las lentejuelas de la camisa de Alice, cuyo rostro quedó iluminado una fracción de segundo. Fue suficiente.**

Seth frunció el ceño "¿Qué significa eso? Espera no me digas, tuviste una visión"

— **Discúlpame un momento, Jessica —farfullé mientras retiraba su brazo de mi codo.**

 **No me detuve a esperar su reacción ni a verificar si mi brusquedad le había molestado. Eludí los cuerpos que se interponían en mi camino y de vez en cuando propiné algún que otro empujón, pocos, por fortuna, ya que no había mucha gente bailando. Me apresuré a cruzar la puerta de la cocina.**

 **Edward se había ido, pero Alice seguía allí, inmóvil en la penumbra, con el rostro desconcertado y la mirada ausente propios de quien acaba de presenciar un terrible accidente. Se sujetaba al marco de la puerta con una de sus manos, como si necesitara ese apoyo.**

Charlie palideció al instante. La descripción era tormentosamente familiar, recordándole otra ocasión que había llevado a las dos chicas al nido de las víboras… esto, al castillo de los Vulturi.

— **¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Qué? ¿Qué has visto? —le imploré ensortijando los dedos de las manos con gesto suplicante.**

 **Ella no me miró, siguió con los ojos clavados a lo lejos. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me percaté de cómo Alice captaba la atención de Edward a través de la habitación. El rostro de Edward era tan inexpresivo como una piedra. Se volvió y desapareció en las sombras de debajo de la escalera.**

 **El timbre sonó en ese momento, cuando habían transcurrido varias horas desde la última llamada. Alice alzó la vista con expresión perpleja que pronto se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto.**

— **¿Quién ha invitado al licántropo?**

 **Le puse mala cara cuando me agarró.**

— **Culpable —admití.**

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco "¿Jacob? No es en serio"

Jacob hizo una mueca "Esa promesa la había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Y si quería disculparme con Bella tenía que hacerlo en un lugar donde no pudiera escapar"

"¿Así que decidiste hacerlo en un lugar donde habían siete personas perfectamente capaces de matarte?" resopló Rosalie.

"Tienes bastantes tripas para venir hasta acá" notó Emmett "Si Bella o Edward me hubiesen dicho algo del beso, ¿crees que hubiese vacilado en añadirte unos huesos rotos a esa mandíbula moreteada y ego desinflado?"

Jacob le sonrió avergonzado "Esperaba que Bella te detenga. Y mi mandíbula no estaba moreteada"

"Obviamente" rio Emmett.

 **Se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de anular la invitación, pero ¿quién iba a pensar que Jacob fuera capaz de aparecer allí, como si tal cosa? Ni en el más descabellado de los sueños...**

— **Bueno, en tal caso, hazte cargo de él. He de hablar con Carlisle.**

— **¡No, Alice, aguarda!**

 **Intenté agarrarla por el brazo, pero ella ya se había marchado y mi mano se cerró en el vacío.**

— **¡Maldita sea! —rezongué.**

 **Adiviné lo que ocurría. Alice había tenido la visión que había esperado desde hacía tanto tiempo y, francamente, no me sentía con ánimos para soportar el suspense mientras atendía la puerta.**

"En realidad no alcancé a ver tanto como hubiese deseado" admitió Alice "Quería ir a un lugar donde los lobos no me molestaran"

"¿Lobos? ¿Más de uno?" preguntó Charlie.

Sam sonrió "¿Pensabas que dejaría al idiota irse solo? Sabía que no quería hacerle daño a Bella pero a los Cullen no le agradaría. Y no quería irme a vengar de nadie"

 **El timbre volvió a sonar un buen rato. Alguien mantenía pulsado el botón.**

"No abuses de mi timbre" gruñó Alice.

"¿Por qué necesitan el timbre si quiera?" preguntó Seth.

"A Alice le gustaba el sonido que hacía" dijeron.

"Obvio" musitó Jacob.

 **Actué con resolución. Di la espalda a la puerta de la cocina y registré la sala a oscuras con la mirada en busca de Alice.**

 **No logré ver nada. Comencé a abrirme paso hacia las escaleras.**

— **¡Hola, Bella!**

 **La voz gutural de Jacob resonó en un momento durante el que no sonaba la música. Muy a mi pesar, alcé los ojos al oír mi nombre.**

 **Puse cara de pocos amigos.**

 **En vez de un hombre lobo habían venido tres. Jacob había entrado por su cuenta, flanqueado por Quil y Embry, que parecían muy tensos mientras miraban a un lado y otro de la estancia como si estuvieran adentrándose en una cripta embrujada. La mano temblorosa de Embry todavía sostenía la puerta y tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera, preparado para echar a correr.**

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco "Y pensé que Mike era el blandengue"

"Estábamos entrando en territorio enemigo, plan con el que él nunca concordó, peor igual fue porque se lo pedí" respondió Jacob.

 **Jacob me saludó con la mano. Estaba más calmado que sus compañeros, pero arrugaba la nariz con gesto de repulsión. También le saludé con la mano, pero en señal de despedida. Luego, me volví en busca de Alice. Me colé por un hueco que había entre las espaldas de Conner y Lauren...**

"Ya entiendo por qué pensó que tratabas de escaparte" rio Seth.

"¡Lo hubiese hecho!" dijo Bella "Si hubiesen habido menos personas"

Jacob sonrió "Lo bueno de las fiestas"

 **...pero él apareció de la nada, me puso la mano en el hombro y me llevó hasta las sombras imperantes en los aledaños de la cocina.**

— **¡Qué bienvenida tan cordial! —apuntó.**

 **Agité mi mano libre y le fulminé con la mirada.**

— **¿Qué rayos haces aquí?**

— **Me invitaste tú, ¿lo recuerdas?**

— **Por si el gancho de derecha fue demasiado sutil para ti, permíteme que te lo traduzca: era una cancelación de la invitación.**

Emmett rio "Bien hermanita"

— **No tengas tan poco espíritu deportivo. Encima de que te traigo un regalo de graduación y todo.**

 **Me crucé de brazos. No me apetecía nada pelearme con Jacob en ese momento. Ardía en deseos de saber en qué consistía la visión de Alice y qué decían al respecto Edward y Carlisle. Estiré el cuello para buscarlos con la mirada por un costado de Jacob.**

"Eso lo explica todo" musitó Jacob "Por la vida, no podía entender que hacías. Estaba algo asustado de que no quisieras verme pero entonces me lo hubiese dicho y ya en vez de tratar de montar encima mío"

— **Devuélvelo a la tienda, Jake. Tengo asuntos que atender.**

 **Él obstaculizó mi línea de visión para requerir mi atención.**

— **No puedo devolverlo a ninguna tienda porque no lo he comprado. Lo hice con mis propias manos, y me costó bastante tiempo.**

 **Volví a echar mi cuerpo a un lado, pero no conseguí ver a ningún miembro de la familia Cullen. ¿Dónde se habían metido? Escruté la penumbra una vez más.**

— **Venga, vamos, Bella. ¡No hagas como que no estoy aquí!**

— **No lo hago —no los veía por ninguna parte—. Mira, Jake, ahora tengo la cabeza en otra parte...**

 **Puso la mano debajo de mi barbilla y me obligó a alzar el rostro.**

— **¿Podría recabar el privilegio de unos segundos de toda su atención, señorita Swan?**

"Lo siento" sonrió Jacob "Si hubiese sabido lo que te estaba molestando…"

"Hubieses estado mucho más molesto tú" sonrió Bella.

Charlie se preguntaba si ahora ellos tenían algo que ver con la pelea. La idea de que Bella tuviese algo más de protección lo aliviaba un poco.

 **Me alejé para evitar el contacto con él.**

— **No seas sobón, Jacob —mascullé.**

— **Disculpa —contestó de inmediato, mientras alzaba los brazos simulando que se rendía—. Lo siento de veras, me refiero a lo del otro día. No debí besarte de ese modo. Estuvo mal. Supongo que me hice falsas ilusiones al pensar que me querías.**

— **Falsas ilusiones... ¡Qué descripción tan certera!**

"Definitivamente" dijo Seth serio "Yo lo sé" dijo tocando su cabeza "Y también Edward, si no él ya estaría en muletas"

— **Sé amable, ya sabes, al menos podrías aceptar mis disculpas.**

— **Vale, disculpas aceptadas, y ahora, si me perdonas un momento…**

— **Vale —repuso entre dientes.**

 **Lo dijo con una voz tan diferente que dejé de buscar a Alice y estudié su rostro. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo para ocultar los ojos. El labio inferior sobresalía levemente.**

— **Supongo que preferirás estar con tus amigos «de verdad» —dijo con el mismo tono abatido—. Ya lo pillo.**

Seth rio "Jacob, suenas como un niño pequeño"

— **¡Eh, Jake! —me quejé—. Sabes que eso no es justo.**

— **¿Ah, no?**

— **Deberías saberlo —me incliné hacia delante y alcé la vista en un intento de establecer contacto visual. Entonces, él levantó los ojos por encima de mi cabeza, para evitar mi mirada—. ¿Jake?**

 **El rehusó mirarme.**

— **Eh, dijiste que me habías hecho algo, ¿no? —pregunté—. ¿Era pura palabrería? ¿Dónde está mi regalo?**

 **Mi intento de simular entusiasmo fue patético, pero funcionó.**

"Siempre es así" murmuró Edward tristemente recordando algo similar tras su desastroso cumpleaños.

 **Puso los ojos en blanco y me hizo un mohín. Proseguí con la patética farsa de la petición y mantuve abierta la mano delante de mí:**

— **Sigo esperando.**

— **Bueno —refunfuñó con sarcasmo, pero metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros del que sacó una bolsita de holgada tela multicolor fuertemente atada con cintas de cuero. La depositó en mi mano.**

— **Vaya, qué cucada, Jake. ¡Gracias!**

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

 **Suspiró.**

— **El regalo está dentro, Bella.**

— **Ah.**

 **Me enredé con las cintas. Él resopló y me quitó la bolsita para abrirla con un sencillo tirón de la cinta adecuada.**

"Incómodo" rio Seth. Él sabía que la situación no había salido como Jacob lo había planeado, peor pudo haber sido mucho peor. Al menos Bella no cerró la puerta en su cara.

 **Mantuve la mano extendida, pero él agitó la bolsa y dejó caer algo plateado en mi mano. Los eslabones de metal tintinearon levemente.**

— **No hice la pulsera —admitió—, sólo el dije.**

 **Sujeto a uno de los eslabones de plata había un pequeño adorno tallado en madera. Lo sostuve entre los dedos para examinarlo de cerca. Sorprendía la cantidad de detalles enrevesados de la figurita, un lobo en miniatura de extremado realismo, incluso estaba labrado en una madera de tonalidades rojizas que encajaban con el color de su pelambrera.**

"Conozco ese brazalete" dijo Nessie sonriendo "No sabía que lo habías hecho tú mismo, aunque debí haberlo notado"

Jacob había hecho cosas parecidas para ella también.

— **Es precioso —susurré—. ¿Lo has hecho tú? ¿Cómo?**

 **Él se encogió de hombros.**

— **Es una habilidad que aprendí de Billy... Se le da mejor que a mí.**

— **Resulta difícil de creer —murmuré mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas al lobito de madera entre los dedos.**

— **¿Te gusta de verdad?**

— **¡Sí! Es increíble, Jake.**

 **Jacob esbozó una sonrisa que al principio fue de felicidad, pero luego la expresión se llenó de amargura.**

— **Bueno, supuse que esto quizás hiciera que te acordaras de mí de vez en cuando. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.**

 **Ignoré su actitud.**

— **Ten, ayúdame a ponérmelo.**

Rosalie frunció el ceño "Lo siento Bella, pero no creo que hagas las cosas bien. Sigues actuando de modo que no me sorprendería que se pregunte si le gustas o no"

Bella bajó la airada "Créeme lo sé"

 **Le ofrecí la muñeca izquierda, dado que el cabestrillo me impedía mover la mano derecha. Abrochó el cierre con facilidad a pesar de que parecía demasiado delicado para sus dedazos.**

— **¿Te lo pondrás? —preguntó.**

— **Por supuesto que sí.**

 **Me sonrió. Era la sonrisa feliz que tanto me gustaba ver en su cara.**

Bella hizo una mueca de nuevo.

 **Le correspondí con otra, pero mis ojos volvieron por instinto a la habitación y busqué entre la gente algún indicio de Edward o Alice.**

— **¿Por qué estás tan trastornada? —preguntó Jacob.**

— **No es nada —le mentí mientras intentaba concentrarme—. Gracias por el regalo, de veras, me encanta.**

— **¿Bella? —frunció el ceño hasta que su sombra le oscureció los ojos—. Está a punto de pasar algo, ¿a que sí?**

— **Jake, yo... No, no es nada.**

Seth puso los ojos en blanco "Suena tan convincente"

— **No me mientas, se te da fatal. Deberías decirme de qué se trata. Queremos enterarnos de este tipo de cosas —dijo, utilizando al fin el plural.**

Sam asintió con seriedad "Incluso si no hubiésemos podido aduar, aun así hubiese sido importante para nosotros saber acerca de los vampiros en Seattle, para estar atentos con nuestra gente"

"¿Qué hubiesen hecho?" preguntó Charlie con curiosidad "¿Comenzar rumores de asesinos en serie en Seattle?"

Billy se negoció de hombros "Si es necesario. Bueno, los rumores ya estaban allí así que solo tenía que decir mi opinión adulta y madura sonrió "No sería bueno visitar Seattle al momento"

 **Lo más probable es que tuviera razón. Los lobos eran parte interesada en lo que estaba pasando, sólo que yo no estaba segura de qué estaba ocurriendo.**

— **Te lo contaré, Jacob, pero déjame averiguar antes qué pasa, ¿vale? Tengo que hablar con Alice.**

 **Una chispa de comprensión le iluminó el semblante.**

— **La médium ha tenido una visión.**

— **Sí, en el momento de aparecer tú.**

— **¿Es sobre el chupasangre que entró en tu cuarto? —murmuró, manteniendo el tono de voz por debajo del soniquete de la música.**

"Pareces conectar las cosas con facilidad" notó Carlisle impresionado.

Jacob hizo una mueca "Era de las únicas cosas que sabía. No esperaba que fueran los Vulturi tan pronto, y hubiésemos notado si Victoria estaba cerca, peor no sabíamos nada de los neófitos"

— **Guarda relación —admití.**

 **Estuvo cavilando durante un minuto antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia delante para estudiar mis facciones.**

— **Te estás callando algo que sabes, algo grande.**

"Dios, no otro psíquico" gruñó Emmett.

"Solo con los lobos" sonrió Jacob "Y Bella, pero no es necesario leer mentes para saber o que piensa"

"Cierto" accedió él.

 **¿Qué sentido tenía mentirle de nuevo? Me conocía demasiado bien.**

— **Sí.**

 **Jacob me observó fijamente durante una fracción de segundo y luego se volvió para atraer la atención de sus hermanos de carnada, que seguían en la entrada, incómodos y violentos. Se movieron en cuanto se percataron de su expresión y se abrieron paso con agilidad entre los fiesteros; ellos se movían también con una flexibilidad propia de bailarines. Flanquearon a Jacob en cuestión de medio minuto, descollando muy por encima de mí.**

— **Ahora, explícate —exigió Jacob.**

 **Embry y Quil miraron de manera alternativa el rostro de mi amigo y el mío, confusos y precavidos.**

— **No sé prácticamente nada, Jake.**

 **Continué buscando en la sala, pero ahora para que me rescataran. Los licántropos me arrinconaron en una esquina en el sentido más literal del término.**

— **Entonces, cuéntanos lo que sepas.**

 **Los tres cruzaron los brazos sobre el pecho a la vez. La escena tenía una pizca de gracia, aunque sobre todo resultaba amenazadora.**

 **Entonces vi a Alice bajar por las escaleras. Su piel nívea refulgía bajo la luz púrpura.**

— **¡Alice! —chillé con alivio.**

 **Ella me miró en cuanto grité su nombre a pesar de que el ruido de los altavoces tendría que haber ahogado mi voz. Moví el brazo libre con energía y observé su rostro cuando ella se fijó en los tres hombres lobo que se inclinaban sobre mí. Entornó los ojos.**

"Se veían bastante intimidades parados frente a Bella" explicó Alice "Y Bella gritaba por mi ayuda"

 **Sin embargo, antes de que se produjera esa reacción, la tensión y el miedo dominaron su rostro. Me mordí el labio mientras se acercaba con sus andares saltarines.**

 **Jacob, Quil y Embry se alejaron de ella con expresiones de preocupación. Alice rodeó mi cintura con el brazo.**

— **He de hablar contigo —me susurró al oído.**

— **Esto, Jake, te veré luego... —farfullé cuando se calmó la situación.**

 **El alargó su enorme brazo para bloquearnos el paso, apoyando la mano contra la pared.**

— **Eh, no tan deprisa.**

 **Alice alzó la vista para clavarle sus ojos desorbitados de incredulidad.**

— **¿Disculpa?**

"No estoy acostumbrada a que me manden en mi propia casa" sonrió Alice "Aunque entiendo tu urgencia"

— **Dinos qué está pasando —exigió él con un gruñido.**

 **Jasper se materializó literalmente de la nada. Alice y yo estábamos contra la pared y al segundo siguiente Jasper estaba junto a Jacob, en el costado opuesto al del brazo extendido, con expresión aterradora.**

"¿Por qué todos los vampiros están siempre a la defensiva?" musitó Jacob.

Jasper rio "Como si no hubieses hecho lo mismo"

"Tiene un punto" murmuró Alice "Tiendes a saltar cada vez que alguien me da una mala mirada"

 **Jacob retiró el brazo con lentitud. Parecía el mejor movimiento posible, partiendo de la base de que quería conservar ese miembro.**

— **Tenemos derecho a enterarnos —murmuró Jacob, lanzando una mirada desafiante a Alice.**

 **Jasper se interpuso entre ellos. Los licántropos se aprestaron a la lucha.**

— **Eh, eh —intervine, añadiendo una risilla ligeramente histérica—. Esto es una fiesta, ¿os acordáis?**

Muchas personas arquearon las cejas.

Bella parecía querer ruborizarse.

 **Nadie me hizo el menor caso. Jacob fulminó a Alice con la mirada mientras Jasper hacía lo propio con Jacob. De pronto, Alice se quedó pensativa.**

— **Está bien, Jasper. En realidad, tiene razón.**

"Sonaba bastante sorprendida también" añadió Jacob.

 **Jasper no relajó la posición ni un ápice.**

 **Me embargaba una tensión tan fuerte que estaba convencida de que me iba a estallar la cabeza de un momento a otro.**

— **¿Qué has visto, Alice?**

 **Ella miró a Jacob durante unos instantes y luego se volvió hacia mí. Era evidente que había decidido dejar que se enteraran.**

— **La decisión está tomada.**

— **¿Os vais a Seattle?**

— **No.**

 **Sentí cómo el color huía de mi rostro y noté un retortijón en el estómago.**

— **Vienen hacia aquí —aventuré con voz ahogada.**

Charlie se puso rígido en su asiento.

Nessie alzó la cabeza y se quedó viendo a su madre por un momento antes de regresar su atención n hacia Seth.

Todos se veían más sombríos que antes.

 **Los muchachos Quileute observaban en silencio, leyendo el involuntario juego de emociones de nuestros rostros. Se habían quedado clavados donde estaban, pero aun así no permanecían del todo quietos. Las manos no dejaban de temblarles.**

— **Sí.**

— **Vienen a Forks —susurré.**

— **Sí.**

— **¿Con qué fin?**

 **Ella comprendió mi pregunta y asintió.**

— **Uno de ellos lleva tu blusa roja.**

 **Intenté tragar saliva.**

 **La expresión de Jasper era de desaprobación. No le gustaba debatir aquello delante de los hombres lobo, pero le urgía decir algo.**

"¿No confiabas mucho en nosotros, verdad?" observó Sam.

Jasper se encogió de hombros "No tenía razones para hacerlo. Los únicos contactos que había tenido con ustedes eran Paul tratando de arrancar el brazo de Emmett y Jacob amenazando a Alice. No es la mejor primera impresión. Aún así no tenía ganas de ir a hacerme amigo de los lobos. Las cosas eran demasiado tensas"

"Tiene sentido" indicó Seth "Nosotros tampoco confiábamos mucho en ustedes"

— **No podemos dejarles llegar tan lejos. No somos bastantes para proteger el pueblo.**

Sue sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Cuando había sabido dl ejército se había preocupado primero por sus hijos, luego por la manada, por Bella e incluso algo por los Cullen. Nunca se había imaginado que pasaría si ellos llegaban al pueblo. Dos de los lobos más jóvenes habían sido dejados en la reserva para protegerlos, pero Forks…

— **Lo sé —repuso Alice con el rostro súbitamente desolado—, pero no importa dónde les plantemos cara, porque vamos a seguir siendo pocos, y siempre quedará alguno que vendrá a registrar el pueblo.**

Nessie se estremeció. Si así eran las cosas entonces su madre hubiese tenido que estar allí durante la pelea y eso no le gustaba ni un poco.

— **¡No! —murmuré.**

 **El estruendo de la fiesta sofocó mi grito de rechazo. A nuestro alrededor, mis amigos, vecinos e insignificantes rivales comían, reían y se movían al ritmo de la música, ajenos al hecho de que estaban a punto de enfrentarse al peligro, el terror y quizá la muerte. Por mi causa.**

Muchas personas sacudieron la cabeza. Tan Bella.

"Debiste haber huido" musitó Charlie "Como la primera vez, pero ahora sabían cómo hacerlo mejor. No los hubiesen encontrado"

"Peor hubiesen revuelto Forks tratando de encontrarme" dijo Bella haciendo una mueca "Y luego continuando a La Push"

— **Alice, debo irme, he de alejarme de aquí —le dije articulando para que me leyera los labios.**

— **Eso no sirve de nada. No es como si nos las viéramos con un rastreador. Ellos seguirían viniendo primero aquí.**

— **En tal caso, he de salir a su encuentro —si no hubiera tenido la voz tan ronca y forzada, la frase habría sido un grito—. Quizá se vayan sin hacer daño a nadie si encuentran lo que vienen a buscar.**

"Bella" gruñó Charlie.

"De cualquier modo eso fue una suposición bastante inocente" explicó Jasper con gravedad "Los neófitos no avengan ni planean ataques. A ellos solo les importa una sola cosa"

Sue se estremeció de nuevo.

— **¡Bella! —protestó Alice.**

— **Espera —ordenó Jacob con voz enérgica—. ¿Quién viene?**

 **Alice le dirigió una mirada gélida.**

— **Son de los nuestros. Un montón.**

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Vienen a por Bella. Es cuanto sabemos.**

— **¿Os superan en número? ¿Son demasiados para vosotros? —preguntó.**

 **Jasper se molestó.**

— **Contamos con algunas ventajas, perro. Será una lucha igualada.**

Esme suspiro "Este no es momento para ser orgullos"

"Es cierto" admitió Jasper "Peor no quería admitir ninguna debilidad a un potencial enemigo"

"Como dije, orgullo tonto" dijo Esme.

— **No —le contradijo Jacob; una media sonrisa, fiera y extraña, se extendió por su rostro—, no va a ser igualada.**

— **¡Excelente! —exclamó Alice,**

Charlie parpadeó varias veces comenzándose a sentirse mejor. Si eso significaba lo que creía…

 **cuya nueva expresión miré fijamente, paralizada por el pánico. Su rostro estaba exultante y la desesperación había desaparecido de sus rasgos perfectos.**

 **Dedicó a Jacob una ancha sonrisa que él le devolvió.**

— **No tendré visiones si intervenís vosotros, por supuesto —comentó, muy pagada de sí misma—. Es un problema, pero, tal y como están las cosas, lo asumo.**

Nessie sonrió "Sabía que los lobos ayudarían"

"Obvio" dijo Leah "Incluso de no ser por el empeño de Jacob en proteger a Bella, no íbamos a tener todo un ejército de neófitos sedientos locos sueltos alrededor nuestro"

— **Debemos coordinarnos —dijo Jacob—. No nos va a ser fácil. Éste sigue siendo más un trabajo para nosotros que para vosotros.**

"Pero era uno de nosotros a quien buscaban" dijeron los vampiros.

— **Yo no iría tan lejos, pero necesitamos la ayuda, así que no nos vamos a poner tiquismiquis.**

— **Espera, espera, espera —los interrumpí.**

 **Alice estaba de puntillas y Jacob se inclinaba hacia ella, ambos con los rostros relucientes de entusiasmo a pesar de tener la nariz arrugada a causa de sus respectivos olores. Me miraron con impaciencia.**

"¿Solo eso se necesitaba para que se hagan amigos?" preguntó Nessie sonriendo.

"Yo no diría que nos hicimos amigos en ese momento" dijo Alice "Pero el resto no teníamos la misma aversión de Edward hacia él, y estaba ofreciendo su ayuda"

— **¿Coordinaros? —repetí entre dientes.**

— **¿De veras crees que nos vamos a quedar fuera de esto? —preguntó Jacob.**

— **¡Estáis fuera de esto!**

"¿Por qué querías eso?" preguntó Charlie confundido "Entiendo que te preocupes por Jake, pero ¿no estabas más preocupada por los Cullen hace poco?"

Bella lo miró "Sí, pero Jacob no es tan impenetrable como un vampiro"

Jacob resopló.

"in mencionar" añadió Bella marinado a Jacob "Y había notado que a diferencia de los vampiros, los lobos tienden una tendencia a ser un poco más descuidados"

Jasper resopló "Díselo a Emmett"

"¡Oye!" se quejó el aludido.

— **No es eso lo que piensa vuestra médium.**

— **Alice, niégate —insistí—. Los matarán a todos.**

"En realidad así nuestras posibilidades de supervivencia incrementaron bastante" dijo Jasper "La de nosotros, y la del resto de personas en Forks"

 **Jacob, Quil y Embry se echaron a reír a mandíbula batiente.**

— **Bella —contestó Alice con voz suave y apaciguadora—, todos moriremos si actuamos por separado, juntos...**

— **...no habrá problema —Jacob concluyó la frase.**

 **Quil volvió a reírse y preguntó con entusiasmo.**

— **¿Cuántos son?**

— **¡No! —grité.**

 **Alice ni siquiera me miró.**

— **Su número varía... Ahora son veintiuno, pero la cifra va a bajar.**

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos "¿No dijiste que veinte eran un gran número para un ejército?"

"Muy muy grande" dijo Jasper haciendo una mueca "Especialmente si consideramos que ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenemos mucha suerte que esos neófitos no se hayan vuelto locos en Seattle. Entonces las cosas hubiesen parecido algo como un ataque terrorista"

"Lo que hubiese traído definitivamente la atención de los Vulturi" añadió Carlisle haciendo una mueca "Y eso hubiese implicado más que una limpieza. Siempre hay humanos que saben demasiado y los Vulturi no se hubiesen arriesgado"

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó Jacob con curiosidad.**

— **Es una larga historia —contestó Alice, mirando de repente a su alrededor—, y éste no es el lugar adecuado para contarla.**

— **¿Y qué tal esta noche, más tarde? —presionó Jacob.**

— **De acuerdo —le contestó Jasper—. Si vais a luchar con nosotros, vais a necesitar algo de instrucción.**

 **Todos los lobos pusieron cara de contrariedad en cuanto oyeron la segunda parte de la frase.**

"¿No querían aprender de los vampiros, eh?" bromeó Alice.

"No mucho" admitió Jacob "pero sabíamos que era necesario así que aceptamos"

— **¡No! —protesté.**

"Todos se salía de mis manos como siempre" suspiró Bella "Sé que era bastante egoísta de mi parte quejarme así considerado otras opciones pero no podía evitarlo"

"No puedo decir que la idea me agrade tanto" admitió Charlie recordando las heridas de Jacob y su extraña historia de caída de motocicleta "Y sé que Billy y Sue están conmigo"

Jacob le sonrió "Es una pena. La experiencia fue algo interesante"

— **Esto va a resultar un poco raro —comentó Jasper pensativamente—. Nunca había sopesado la posibilidad de trabajar en equipo. Ésa debe ser nuestra prioridad.**

Billy arqueó las cejas "Tomando en cuenta que no te agradábamos mucho, accediste al plan bañaste rápido"

"De mismo modo que ustedes no confiaban en nosotros pero no dudaron en ofrecer ayuda" dijo Jasper sonriendo "Para el momento, teníamos una importante amenaza en común y dudaba que se volvieran contra nosotros"

— **Sin ninguna duda —coincidió Jacob, a quien le entraron las prisas—. Tenemos que volver a por Sam. ¿A qué hora?**

— **¿A partir de qué hora es demasiado tarde para vosotros?**

 **Los tres Quileute pusieron los ojos en blanco.**

— **¿A qué hora? —repitió Jacob.**

— **¿A las tres?**

— **¿Dónde?**

— **A quince kilómetros al norte del puesto del guarda forestal de Hoh Forest. Venid por el oeste y podréis seguir nuestro rastro.**

— **Allí estaremos.**

 **Se dieron media vuelta para marcharse.**

— **¡Espera, Jake! —grité detrás de él—. ¡No lo hagas, por favor!**

 **El interpelado se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para sonreírme mientras Quil y Embry se encaminaban hacia la puerta con impaciencia.**

— **No seas ridícula, Bella. Acabas de hacerme un regalo mucho mejor que el mío.**

Sue musitó algo que ni los vampiros pudieron entender.

— **¡No! —chillé de nuevo.**

 **El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica ahogó mi grito.**

 **Jacob no me respondió. Se apresuró a alcanzar a sus amigos, que ya se habían marchado. Le vi desaparecer sin poder hacer nada.**

"Listo" dijo Seth estirándose "¿A quién le toca?"

"A mí" respondió Bella tomando el libro.


	19. Capítulo 18

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **INSTRUCCIÓN**

— **Ha debido de ser la fiesta más larga de la historia universal —me quejé de camino a casa.**

 **Edward no parecía estar en desacuerdo.**

— **Venga, ya ha terminado —me animó mientras me acariciaba el brazo con dulzura...**

 **...ya que ahora era la única que necesitaba mimos. Edward estaba bien, así como toda su familia.**

"Yo no diría bien" dijo Esme en voz baja.

Claro, la había aliviado el saber que no pelearían solos, pero ella sabía que no podían celebrar una victoria antes de comenzar la batalla. Tantas cosas pudieron haber salido mal…y ella se preocupaba como Bella por todos esos jóvenes que no deberían haber sido arrastrados en esa pelea, aunque tuvo cuidado de no mostrarlo. Estaba seguro que en vez de agradecer su preocupación lo hubiesen tomado como ofensa por falta de capacidad y ella no quería dar esa idea.

 **Todos me habían tranquilizado. Alice se había acercado para darme unas palmadas de afecto mientras lanzaba una mirada elocuente a Jasper, y éste no paró hasta que sentí un flujo de paz a mi alrededor, Esme me besó en la frente y me prometió que todo iba a ir bien, Emmett se echó a reír escandalosamente y se quejó de que yo fuera la única a la que me permitieran pelear con hombres lobo... La solución de Jacob los había dejado a todos relajados, casi eufóricos después de las interminables semanas de tensión.**

"Eso era esperado" suspiró Jasper "Creo que Edward nunca dejó ver la verdad acerca de nuestras oportunidades. Por primera vez, al menos teníamos la esperanza de que lo soportaríamos, aunque no teníamos garantías"

Charlie palideció "¿Tan mal?"

"Peor" dijo Carlisle con seriedad "Tal vez no tanto para nosotros, pero no había forma de que hubiésemos podido controlarlos a todos. Algunos de los más jóvenes se hubiesen liberado a su camino sin responder a ninguna autoridad haciendo lo que les plazca"

"Lo que hubiese resultado en una única cosa" concluyó Jasper con tono oscuro.

 **La confianza había reemplazado a la duda y la fiesta había concluido con un toque de verdadera celebración...**

Carlisle sonrió ante las palabras de Bella. Una nueva alianza con un enemigo de siglos para mantener la paz. "¿Qué mejor razón para una celebración?"

Incluso Jacob se sorprendió "No me di cuenta de que fuéramos tana bien acogidos. Y pensar que Leah insistía que me regresarían en pedacitos"

Leah puso los ojos en blanco "Podría haber pasado si Bella tuviese menos paciencia. No creo que a Emmett le hubiese molestado ayudar con ese asunto"

Emmett sonrió "Solo necesitabas preguntar"

 **...salvo para mí.**

 **Ya era bastante malo que los Cullen pelearan por mi causa. Me costaba mucho aceptarlo. Era más de lo que podía soportar, pero...**

 **...¿también Jacob? No, ni él ni los tontorrones de sus hermanos,**

Jacob y Seth poseían expresiones similares de exasperación.

Sm, por otro lado, se veía peor que antes.

"Fuiste el único que salió lastimado" musitó Bella en voz muy baja para los humanos "Y sabes por qué"

"Jasper también salió lastimado" discutió Jacob en el mismo tono "¿Qué haría eso de él, un tontorrón también?"

"Sí" respondió Alice sin molestarse en bajar el tono de su voz.

Charlie le dio una mirada extraña.

 **la mayoría más jóvenes que yo. No eran más que descomunales niños muy cachas que se metían en líos como quien va de excursión a la playa. Mi seguridad no podía ponerles en peligro también a ellos. Estaba desquiciada de los nervios y se notaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a resistir la tentación de empezar a gritar.**

— **Esta noche vas a llevarme contigo —susurré para mantener mi voz bajo control.**

Charlie frunció el ceño "¿Es seguro?"

"No pasaría anda" le aseguró Edward "No era una pelea real"

— **Estás agotada, Bella.**

— **¿Crees que seré capaz de dormir?**

"Y no sería bueno que se quede sola en la casa tampoco" dijo Jacob haciendo una mueca "Me hubiese gustado haber pensado en eso antes pero solo asumí que también irías"

 **Frunció el ceño.**

— **Esto va a ser una prueba. No estoy seguro de que la cooperación... sea posible. No quiero que te pongas en medio.**

 **Como si eso no me fuera a preocupar aún más...**

"Obvio" resopló Jacob.

— **Recurriré a Jacob si tú no me llevas.**

"Uuu" dijo Seth.

 **Entrecerró los ojos. Aquello era un golpe bajo y yo lo sabía, pero no iba a aceptar de modo alguno que me dejara atrás.**

 **Siguió sin responder cuando llegamos a mi casa. Las luces del cuarto de estar estaban encendidas.**

— **Te veo arriba —murmuré.**

 **Entré de puntillas por la puerta principal y me fui al cuarto de estar, donde dormía Charlie, despatarrado encima del sofá demasiado pequeño. Roncaba con una intensidad equiparable a la de una motosierra.**

Sue sonrió tiernamente a su esposo, sabiendo que él había estado esperando a Bella.

 **Le sacudí el hombro enérgicamente.**

— **¡Papá! ¡Charlie! —él refunfuñó sin abrir los ojos todavía—. Ya he vuelto. Te vas a hacer daño en la espalda como sigas durmiendo en esa postura. Vamos, es hora de moverse.**

 **Mi padre siguió sin despegar los párpados aun después de que le sacudiera varias veces, pero al fin me las arreglé para que se levantara. Le ayudé a llegar a su cama, donde se derrumbó encima de las mantas y, sin desvestirse, comenzó a roncar otra vez.**

"Ah, humanos" suspiró Emmett con nostalgia "Es algo que extraño mucho"

"¿El dormirte parado?" bromeó Edward.

"Solo me refería a dormir" respondió Emmett.

 **En esas condiciones, no era probable que se pusiera a buscarme demasiado pronto.**

 **Edward esperó en mi habitación a que me lavara la cara y cambiara la ropa de la fiesta por unos vaqueros y una blusa de franela. Me observó con gesto mohíno desde la mecedora mientras colgaba en una percha del armario el jersey que me había regalado Alice.**

 **Tomé su mano y le dije:**

— **Ven aquí.**

 **Luego, le atraje a la cama y le empujé encima de ella antes de acurrucarme junto a su pecho. Quizás él estaba en lo cierto y yo estaba tan hecha polvo que me dormiría enseguida, pero no permitiría que se escabullera sin mí.**

 **Me arropó con el edredón y me sujetó con fuerza.**

— **Relájate, por favor.**

— **Claro.**

— **Esto va a salir bien, Bella, lo presiento.**

 **Apreté los dientes con fuerza.**

"Muchas personas se hubiesen aliviado" dijo Charlie con gentileza "Relájate chica, todo saldrá bien"

Bella arqueó las cejas "¿Qué pasó contigo?"

Charlie sonrió. Pero, a decir verdad, las noticias le habían puesto algo ansioso también a pesar de las aseguraciones del resto.

 **Edward seguía irradiando alivio. A nadie, salvo a mí, le preocupaba que resultaran heridos Jacob y sus amigos,**

Los vampiros hicieron muecas. Todos habían sentido algo de preocupación por sus pobres ansiosos aliados, pero no tanto como se habían preocupado por los humanos quinees hubiesen sufrido inmensamente a mano de los neófitos de no ser por la ayuda extra.

 **y menos aún a los Cullen.**

 **Él sabía que estaba a punto de dormirme.**

— **Escúchame, Bella, esto va a ser fácil. Vamos a pillar por sorpresa a los neófitos, que no tienen ni idea de la presencia de los licántropos. He visto cómo actúan en grupo, según recuerda Jasper, y de veras creo que las técnicas de caza de los lobos van a funcionar con mucha limpieza. Una vez que estén divididos y sorprendidos, ya no van a ser rival para el resto de nosotros. Alguno, incluso, podría quedarse fuera. No sería necesario que participáramos todos —añadió para quitarle hierro.**

"Lo hace sonar como pan comido" resopló Emmett.

"¿Cómo un cuento?" musitó Sam "Me agrada"

"Solo no volvamos a repetirlo" sonrió Esme pensando en otra batalla posteriormente.

Verdaderamente parecía que Bella había puesto de cabeza sus vidas y ahora estaba Nessie para seguir los pasos de su madre. Sería muy posible que los vampiros y los lobos peleen juntos en un futuro.

— **Claro, va a ser coser y cantar —murmuré en tono apagado.**

— **Calla, ya verás como sí —me acarició la mejilla—. No te preocupes ahora.**

 **Comenzó a tararear mi nana pero, por una vez, no me calmó.**

 **Iban a resultar heridas personas a quienes yo quería, bueno, en realidad, eran vampiros y licántropos, pero aun así los quería.**

"¿Acaso papi no dijo que sería fácil?" preguntó Nessie "Nadie se lastimaría" Pero ella frunció el ceño notando las miradas significativas entre Jacob y su madre cada vez que se habla del tema. Solo esperaba que lo que fuera que pase, al menos no duela mucho.

 **Y aquello sería por mi causa. Otra vez. Deseé poder fijar mi mala suerte con algo más de precisión. Sentía ganas de salir y gritar al cielo: «Soy yo a quien queréis, aquí, aquí. Sólo a mí».**

"¿No está siendo un tanto dramática hermanita?" sonrió Emmett antes de añadir en tono serio "No estoy seguro que me agrade lo que pienses. Edward no debió haberte dejado que te preocupes pensando tantas bobadas"

"Las desventajas de ser un lector de mentes fallido" dijo Edward sonriendo tristemente "A mi tampoco me gustan esos pensamientos"

"¿Lo siento?" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "No es que lo puedo controlar desde aquí"

 **Me devané los sesos para hallar un camino en el que pudiera hacer eso: obligar a que mi mala suerte se centrara exclusivamente en mi persona. No iba a ser fácil y tendría que aguardar el momento oportuno.**

 **No logré conciliar el sueño. Los minutos transcurrieron con rapidez y, para mi sorpresa, seguía en tensión y despierta cuando Edward nos incorporó a los dos para que estuviéramos sentados.**

— **¿Estás segura de que no prefieres quedarte a dormir?**

 **Le dirigí una mirada envenenada.**

"Ah, conozco esa mirada" dijo Jacob sonriendo.

"A puesto que la conoces bastante" musitaron.

 **Suspiró y me alzó en brazos antes de salir por la ventana de un salto.**

 **Echó a trotar por el silencioso bosque en sombras conmigo a su espalda y enseguida sentí su júbilo. Corría igual que cuando lo hacía sólo para nuestra propia diversión, nada más que para sentir el soplo del viento en el pelo. Era el tipo de actividad que me hubiera hecho feliz en tiempos menos angustiosos.**

 **Su familia ya le aguardaba cuando llegamos al gran claro. Hablaban con despreocupación y tranquilidad. El retumbo de la risa de Emmett resonaba de forma ocasional por el espacio abierto. Edward me dejó en el suelo y caminamos hacia ellos cogidos de la mano.**

 **Era una oscura noche sin luna, oculta detrás de las nubes, por lo que pasó más de un minuto antes de que me diera cuenta de que estábamos en el claro donde los Cullen jugaban al béisbol.**

Charlie se estremeció involuntariamente. Sabía que era tonto peor estaba desarrollando un miedo por ese lugar.

Edward hizo una mueca. Charlie aún no sabía todo…

 **Fue en aquel mismo paraje donde hacía más de un año James y su aquelarre habían interrumpido la primera de aquellas desenfadadas veladas. Se me hacía raro volver allí, como si aquella reunión estuviera incompleta hasta que estuvieran con nosotros James, Laurent y Victoria.**

"Gracias, pero no gracias" dijeron.

 **Aquella secuencia de acontecimientos no iba a repetirse. Quizá todo se había alterado ahora que James y Laurent no iban a volver. Sí, alguien había cambiado su forma de actuar. ¿Era posible que los Vulturi hubieran alterado sus tradicionales procedimientos de intervención?**

 **Yo albergaba serias dudas.**

"Hmmm" musitó Charlie.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sue con curiosidad. ¿Había Charlie entendido la conexión de Victoria con los neófitos?

"La pelirroja ha estado farsante callada últimamente ¿verdad?" especuló Charlie "¿Por qué pienso que aparecerá en el peor momento?"

"¿Por qué sería perfecto con la suerte de Bella?" dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros en una expresión cuidadosamente neutral.

 **Victoria siempre me había parecido una fuerza de la naturaleza. Se asemejaba a un huracán que avanzaba hacia la costa en línea recta, implacable e inevitable, pero predecible. Quizá fuera un error considerarla una criatura tan limitada; lo más probable es que fuera capaz de adaptarse.**

"Considerando como los evadió a ustedes al principio del libro" musitó Charlie ensimismado en sus pensamientos antes de quedar calado. Su entrecejo se frunció como si notara algo malo.

— **¿Sabes lo que pienso? —le pregunté a Edward.**

"¿Te gusta sacarlo en cara, ¿verdad?" sonrió Emmett "Bien hermanita"

 **Él se rio.**

— **No —contestó. Estuve a punto de sonreír—. ¿Qué piensas?**

— **Todos los cabos están anudados entre sí, no sólo dos, sino los tres.**

— **No te sigo.**

— **Han pasado tres cosas malas desde tu regreso —las enfaticé enumerándolas con los dedos—. Los neófitos de Seattle, el desconocido de mi cuarto y la primera de todas: Victoria vino a por mí.**

Charlie gruño´. Por supuesto.

Nessie frunció el ceño pensándolo "Así que Victoria crea el ejército" musitó ella "¿Pero no sería eso bueno? De lo contraria tendrían que preocuparte por toro enemigo más"

"Solo por mi" le corrigió Bella con gentileza. Su hija no parecía querer aceptar la idea de que madre el objeto de una venganza "Pero al menos me alegra que seas capaz de encontrar algo positivo en todo esto. Yo no pude"

"Pero así Victoria no podría salir con algo más mientras pelean a los neófitos" dijo Charlie más aliviado.

 **Entrecerró los ojos. Daba la impresión de haber pensado en ello.**

— **¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

— **Porque estoy de acuerdo con Jasper, los Vulturi adoran sus reglas y, además, de todos modos, habrían hecho un trabajo más fino —y porque ya habría muerto si ése hubiera sido su deseo, añadí en mi fuero interno—. ¿Recuerdas cuando rastreaste a Victoria el año pasado?**

— **Sí —frunció el ceño—. No se me dio demasiado bien.**

— **Alice me dijo que estuviste en Texas. ¿La seguiste hasta allí?**

"Oh" musitó Seth "Bueno, eso explica unas cosas"

 **Frunció las cejas hasta el punto de que ambas se rozaron.**

— **Sí. Um...**

— **Ahí lo tienes. Se le pudo ocurrir la idea en esa ciudad, pero ella no sabe realmente cómo hacerlo de modo correcto, por eso los neófitos están fuera de control.**

 **Edward sacudió la cabeza.**

— **Sólo Aro conoce con exactitud el funcionamiento de la presciencia de Alice.**

"¿Acaso no habían establecido que era improbable que sean los Vulturi responsable por los neófitos?"

— **Aro es quien mejor lo sabe, pero ¿acaso no la conocen bastante bien Tanya, Irina y el resto de vuestros amigos de Denali? Laurent vivió con ellas durante mucho tiempo, y si mantuvo con Victoria una relación en términos lo bastante cordiales como para hacerle favores, ¿por qué no le iba a contar cuanto sabía?**

"Que mala suerte" gruñó Jacob "No conozco a los Denali bien, pero al menos Tanya me pareció inteligente. ¿Por qué confiaron en un extraño de conexiones dudosas?"

"¿Por qué ustedes confían en sus hermanos de manada o el objeto de imprimación tanto?" le preguntó Edward retóricamente "Estaba con Irina y merecía un espacio en la familia. Estoy seguro que no planeó específicamente lastimarlos a ellos, pero fue un golpe ajo que les dolió más de lo que dejaron ver"

 **Edward mantuvo el ceño fruncido.**

— **No fue ella quien entró en tu cuarto.**

"Estabas buscando excusa para que no fuera así, ¿verdad?" notó Seth.

"Algo así" dijo Edwards "Quería asegurarme de que no hayamos pasado por alta una posibilidad"

— **¿Y no ha podido trabar nuevas amistades? Piensa en ello, si es Victoria quien se encuentra detrás del asunto de Seattle, está haciendo un montón de nuevos amigos, los está creando.**

"Mala broma" musitaron.

 **Su frente se pobló de arrugas que delataban la concentración con que sopesaba mis palabras.**

— **Um... Es posible —contestó al fin—. Sigo creyendo más viable la hipótesis de los Vulturi, pero tu teoría tiene un punto a su favor: la personalidad de Victoria. Tu conjetura encaja a la perfección con su forma de ser.**

"¿Su obsesión compulsiva?" preguntó Jacob.

"¿Su comportamiento de soy mejor que tú, pero no me ensucio las manos?" preguntó Jacob "Creo que sé porque lo dices"

 **Ha demostrado un notable instinto de supervivencia desde el principio. Quizá sea un talento natural. En cualquier caso, con este plan, ella no tendría que arriesgarse ante ninguno de nosotros, permanecería en la retaguardia y dejaría que los neófitos causaran estragos aquí. Tampoco correría grave peligro frente a los Vulturi. Es posible incluso que cuente con nuestra participación.**

Nessie hizo una mueca.

 **Aunque su tropa ganase, no lo haría sin sufrir graves pérdidas, con lo cual sobrevivirían pocos neófitos en condiciones de testificar contra ella. De hecho —continuó pensando para sí mismo—, apuesto a que ella ha planeado eliminar a los posibles supervivientes... Aun así, ha de tener algún amiguito un poco más maduro, no un converso reciente, capaz de dejar con vida a tu padre...**

"¿Se supone que debería alegrarme por eso?" preguntó Charlie secamente.

Sorprendentemente una idea más o menos clara de lo que pasaría, (o lo que había pasado, mejor dicho) le habría clamado bastante.

 **Examinó el lugar con el ceño torcido y luego, de pronto, salió de su ensueño y me sonrió.**

— **No hay duda de que es perfectamente posible, pero hemos de estar preparados para cualquier contingencia hasta estar seguros. Hoy estás de lo más perspicaz —añadió—. Es impresionante.**

 **Suspiró.**

— **Quizá sea una simple reacción refleja a este lugar. Tengo la sensación de tenerla tan cerca que creo que me está mirando en este mismo momento.**

 **La idea le hizo apretar los dientes.**

— **Jamás te tocará, Bella.**

 **A pesar de sus palabras, recorrió atentamente con la mirada los oscuros árboles del bosque. Una extraña expresión pobló su rostro mientras escrutaba las sombras. Retiró los labios hasta dejar los dientes al descubierto y en sus ojos ardió una luz extraña, algo similar a una fiera e indómita esperanza.**

— **Aun así, no les daré ocasión de estar tan cerca —murmuró— ni a Victoria ni a quienquiera que pretenda hacerte daño. Tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Esta vez acabaré con ella personalmente.**

"Edward" cortó Esme.

Éste musitó algo avergonzado.

 **La vehemente ferocidad de su voz me hizo estremecer y estreché sus dedos con los míos aún con más energía deseando tener suficiente fuerza para mantener enlazadas nuestras manos para siempre.**

 **Nos encontrábamos muy cerca de su familia ya, y fue entonces cuando me percaté por vez primera de que Alice no parecía compartir el optimismo de los demás.**

"No había notado antes cuan ciega me quedaría" suspiró "Temía que arruinara todo incluso con la ayuda de los lobos"

 **Permanecía en un aparte, mirando a Jasper, que la estrechaba entre sus brazos, como si le necesitara para entrar en calor. Fruncía los labios en un mohín de contrariedad.**

— **¿Qué le pasa a Alice? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.**

 **Edward volvió a reír para sí entre dientes.**

— **No puede ver nada ahora que los licántropos están de camino. Esa «ceguera» le produce malestar.**

 **A pesar de ser el miembro de los Cullen más alejado de nosotros, ella oyó su cuchicheo, alzó los ojos y le sacó la lengua. Edward se rio otra vez.**

— **Hola, Edward —le saludó Emmett—; hola, Bella, ¿te va a dejar participar en las prácticas?**

"Que idea tan interesante" musitaron sarcásticamente.

 **Mi novio regañó a su hermano.**

— **Emmett, por favor, no le des ideas.**

— **¿Cuándo llegan nuestros invitados? —le preguntó Carlisle a Edward.**

 **Éste se concentró durante unos instantes y suspiró.**

— **Estarán aquí dentro de minuto y medio, pero voy a tener que oficiar de traductor, ya que no confían en nosotros lo bastante como para usar su forma humana.**

"No hubiese sido práctico tampoco" dijo Sam algo a la defensiva.

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Lo entendemos"

 **Carlisle asintió.**

— **Resulta duro para ellos. Les agradezco que vengan.**

 **Miré a Edward con ojos entrecerrados.**

— **¿Vienen como lobos?**

 **El asintió, mostrándose cauto ante mi reacción. Tragué saliva al recordar las dos veces en que había visto a Jacob en su forma lobuna. La primera fue en el prado, con Laurent, y la segunda en el sendero del bosque cuando Paul se había enfadado conmigo...**

Jacob hizo una mueca "¿No los mejores recuerdos, eh?"

 **Ambos recuerdos eran aterradores.**

 **Los ojos de Edward centellearon de un modo anómalo, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo que tampoco fuera placentero.**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Por favor dime que no pensaste que estaba asustada de Jacob"

"No en verdad" admitió Edward "Pero la idea no era mala"

 **No tuve tiempo de estudiarlo a fondo, ya que se volvió a toda prisa hacia Carlisle y los demás.**

— **Preparaos, estarán a la que salta.**

"¿Qué?" preguntó Charlie.

— **¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Alice.**

— **Silencio —le advirtió; luego, la miró de pasada cuando dirigía la vista en dirección a la oscuridad.**

 **De pronto, el círculo informal de los Cullen se estiró hasta forma una línea flexible en cuya punta estaban Jasper y Emmett. Supe que a Edward le habría gustado acompañarlos por la forma en que permanecía inclinado a mi lado.**

"Oh no" le aseguró Edward "NO hay forma de que te hubiese dejado sola apartada d mi lado"

 **Estreché su mano con más fuerza.**

 **Entrecerré los ojos para estudiar el bosque, pero no vi nada.**

— **Maldita sea —masculló Emmett en voz baja—, ¿habíais visto algo así?**

 **Esme y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada.**

Jacob sonrió "¿Los impresionamos?"

"Sentí como si hubiese ido al lugar equivocado y terminé en el zoológico" dijo Rosalie "Claro que, aunque hubiesen estado en forma humana se hubiese visto así"

"Fueron muy impresionantes" le aseguró Esme con una pequeña sonrisa usando un tono maternal como si tratara de calmar a un niño pequeño.

Jacob le sonrió en respuesta.

 **Ambas tenían los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —susurré lo más bajito posible—. No veo nada.**

— **La manada ha crecido —me susurró Edward al oído.**

"Seth y Leah" dijo Charlie adivinando.

 **¿Por qué se sorprendían? ¿Acaso no les había dicho yo que Quil se había unido al grupo? Agucé la vista para distinguir a los seis lobos en la penumbra. Finalmente, algo titiló en la oscuridad, y eran sus ojos, aunque a mayor altura de lo esperado. Había olvidado su talla. Eran altos como caballos, sin un gramo de grasa, todo pelaje y músculo, y unos dientes como cuchillas, imposibles de pasar por alto.**

"Guau" murmuró Charlie. Medio deseaba y medio se atemorizaba con la idea de ver algo así. Ver a Jacob nomas había sido suficiente.

 **Sólo lograba verles los ojos. Mientras escrutaba las sombras en un intento de distinguirlos mejor, caí en la cuenta de que había más de seis pares de ojos delante de nosotros. Uno, dos, tres... Conté mentalmente los pares de pupilas a toda prisa. Dos veces.**

 **Eran diez.**

"Espera" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño "¿No serían ocho con Seth y Leah?" ¿Quiénes son los otros dos?"

"Colin y Brady" respondió Sam con un suspiro.

Charlie asintió, recordando los dos jóvenes por allí con la manada también.

Dos chicos… dos pequeños chicos.

— **Fascinante —murmuró Edward en un susurro apenas audible.**

 **Carlisle avanzó un paso con deliberada lentitud. Fue un gesto lleno de cautela, destinado a insuflar tranquilidad.**

— **Bienvenidos —saludó a los lobos, aún invisibles.**

— **Gracias —contestó Edward con un tono extraño y sin gracia. Entonces, comprendí de inmediato que las palabras procedían de Sam.**

 **Estudié los ojos relucientes situados en el centro de la línea de pupilas; brillaban a mayor altura que el resto. Seguía siendo imposible distinguir la figura negra del lobo gigante en la oscuridad.**

 **Edward volvió a hablar con la misma voz distante, reproduciendo las palabras de Sam.**

— **Venimos a oír y escuchar, pero nada más. Nuestro autodominio no nos permite rebasar ese límite.**

— **Es más que suficiente —respondió Carlisle—. Mi hijo Jasper goza de experiencia en este asunto —prosiguió, haciendo un gesto hacia la posición de Jasper, que estaba tenso y alerta—.**

"Bueno si lo dices así…" sonrió Jasper a su pesar.

 **Él nos va a enseñar cómo luchar, cómo derrotarlos. Estoy seguro de que podréis aplicar esos conocimientos a vuestro propio estilo de caza.**

— **Los atacantes... ¿son diferentes a vosotros? —preguntó Sam por mediación de Edward.**

 **Carlisle asintió.**

— **Todos ellos han sido transformados hace poco, apenas llevan unos meses en esta nueva vida. En cierto modo, son niños. Carecen de habilidad y estrategia, sólo tienen fuerza bruta. Esta noche son veinte, diez para vosotros y otros diez para nosotros. No debería ser difícil. Quizá disminuya su número. Los neófitos suelen luchar entre ellos.**

 **Un ruido sordo recorrió la imprecisa línea lobuna. Era un gruñido bajo, un refunfuño, pero lograba transmitir una sensación de euforia.**

"Es allí cuando empezaron a agradarme" sonrió Emmett.

Sam arqueó las cejas "¿En serio?"

"Sí. Oh, claro que los hubiese hecho pedazos si tocaban a alguien de mi familia igualmente, pero no hubiese sido nada personal"

"Gracias" sonrió Sam irónicamente.

— **Estamos dispuestos a encargarnos de más de los que nos corresponden si fuera necesario —tradujo Edward, en esta ocasión habló con tono menos indiferente.**

 **Carlisle sonrió.**

— **Ya veremos cómo se da la cosa.**

— **¿Sabéis el lugar y el momento de su llegada?**

— **Cruzarán las montañas dentro de cuatro días, a última hora de la mañana. Alice nos ayudará a interceptarlos cuando se aproximen.**

— **Gracias por la información. Estaremos atentos.**

 **Resonó un suspiro antes de que los ojos de la línea descendieran hasta el nivel del suelo casi al mismo tiempo.**

 **Se hizo el silencio durante dos latidos de corazón, y luego Jasper se adentró un paso en el espacio vacío entre los vampiros y los lobos. No me resultó difícil verle, ya que su piel refulgía en la oscuridad como los ojos de los licántropos. Jasper lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a Edward, quien asintió. Entonces, les dio la espalda y suspiró con manifiesta incomodidad.**

"Lo siento" dijo Jasper "Peor creo que entienden las razones de mi falta de confianza"

"Sin duda" accedieron los lobos.

— **Carlisle tiene razón —empezó Jasper, dirigiéndose sólo a nosotros. Daba la impresión de que intentaba ignorar a la audiencia ubicada a sus espaldas—. Van a luchar como niños. Las dos cosas básicas que jamás debéis olvidar son: primera, no dejéis que os atrapen entre sus brazos, y segunda, no busquéis matarlos de frente,**

Charlie hizo una pequeña mueca ante la crudeza de las palabras, pero no dijo más.

 **pues eso es algo para lo que todos están preparados. En cuanto vayáis a por ellos de costado y en continuo movimiento, van a quedar demasiado confusos para dar una réplica efectiva. ¿Emmett?**

 **El interpelado se adelantó un paso de la línea formada por los Cullen con una ancha sonrisa.**

 **Jasper retrocedió hacia el extremo norte de la brecha entre los enemigos, ahora aliados. Hizo una señal a su hermano para que se adelantara.**

— **De acuerdo, que sea Emmett el primero. Es el mejor ejemplo de ataque de un neófito.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

"¿Por qué me da la idea de que eres el único que podría ir diciendo algo así?" preguntó Sue.

Jasper sonrió "No sin una pelea"

 **Emmett entornó los ojos y murmuró:**

— **Procuraré no romper nada.**

"Claro" dijeron todos.

 **Jasper esbozó una ancha sonrisa.**

— **Con ello quiero decir que él confía en su fuerza. Su ataque es muy directo. Los neófitos tampoco van a intentar ninguna sutileza. Procuran matar por la vía rápida.**

 **Jasper retrocedió otros pocos pasos con el cuerpo en tensión.**

— **Vale, Emmett... Intenta atraparme.**

 **No conseguí ver a Jasper. Se convirtió en un borrón cuando Emmett cargó contra él como un oso, sonriente y sin dejar de gruñir.**

Al menos Charlie parecía estar a penas ligeramente disturbado.

 **Era también muy rápido, por supuesto, pero no tanto como Jasper,**

Emmett hizo un puchero.

 **que parecía tener menos sustancia que un fantasma y se escurría de entre los dedos de su hermano cada vez que las manazas de Emmett estaban a punto de atraparle. A mi lado, Edward se inclinaba hacia delante con la mirada fija en ellos y en el desarrollo de la pelea.**

 **Entonces, Emmett se quedó helado. Jasper le había atrapado por detrás y tenía los colmillos a una pulgada de su garganta.**

 **Emmett empezó a maldecir.**

"Gua" susurró Charlie. La descripción sonaba incuso más impresionante de lo que él había imaginado "Solo recuérdenme nunca enfadarlos"

"Nunca nos enfades" repitió Emmett sonriendo antes de mirar irritado a Jasper.

El mensaje era claro. _Aún me debes la revancha._

 **Se levantó un apagado murmullo de reconocimiento entre los lobos, que no perdían detalle.**

"Esperaba que lo no notases" dijo Jacob haciendo una mueca.

"Tienes que admitir que fue increíble" discutió Seth "Colin y Brady ni podían contener la emoción"

"Mira quien habla" bromeó Leah "Peor no puedo decir que el hecho de pelear con los neófitos se hacía cada vez más interesante **"**

— **Otra vez —insistió Emmett, que había perdido su sonrisa.**

— **Eh, ahora me toca a mí —protestó Edward. Le agarré con más fuerza.**

— **Aguarda un minuto —Jasper sonrió mientras retrocedía—. Antes quiero demostrarle algo a Bella —le observé con ansiedad cuando le pidió por señas a Alice que se adelantara—.**

Charlie se tensó. No era fácil imaginar a la pequeña sonriente peleando por su vida. La idea sonaba completamente errónea. Charlie no podía creer que Carlisle había accedido a ello, incluso sabiendo que ella era lo suficiente mayo, estaba seguro que tenía la edad para ser mayor que su bisabuela.

 **Sé que te preocupas por ella —me explicó mientras Alice entraba en el círculo con sus despreocupados andares de bailarina—. Deseo mostrarte por qué no es necesario.**

 **Aunque sabía que Jasper jamás permitiría que le sucediera nada malo a su compañera, seguía siendo duro mirar mientras él retrocedía antes de acuclillarse delante de ella.**

"No fue fácil para mi tampoco" suspiró Jasper.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, pero Edward asintió entendiéndolo.

Había pocas cosas peores que ver al amor de tu vida y pensar calculadoramente en las mejores formas de matarla.

 **Alice permaneció inmóvil. Parecía minúscula como una muñeca en comparación con Emmett. Sonrió para sí misma. Jasper se adelantó primero para luego deslizarse con sigilo hacia la izquierda.**

 **Ella cerró los ojos.**

 **El corazón me latió desbocado cuando vi a Jasper acechar la posición de Alice.**

 **El saltó y desapareció. De pronto, apareció junto a Alice, que parecía no haberse movido.**

Charlie parpadeó varias veces.

 **Jasper dio media vuelta y se lanzó de nuevo contra ella, sólo para caer en un ovillo detrás de Alice, igual que la primera vez. Ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados y sin perder la sonrisa.**

 **Entonces, la observé con mayor cuidado.**

 **Alice sí que se movía. Los ataques de Jasper me habían despistado y yo lo había pasado por alto. Ella se adelantaba un pasito en el momento exacto en que el cuerpo de Jasper salía disparado hacia la anterior posición de Alice, que daba otro paso más mientras las manos engarriadas del atacante silbaban al pasar por donde antes había estado su cintura.**

 **Él la acosaba de cerca y ella comenzó a moverse más deprisa. ¡Estaba bailando! Se movía en espiral, se retorcía y se curvaba sobre sí misma. Mientras arremetía y la buscaba entre sus gráciles acrobacias, sin llegar a tocarla nunca, él se convertía en su pareja de baile, en una danza donde cada movimiento estaba coreografiado.**

Emily escuchaba como si estuviese hipnotizada. Si hace una semana e hubiesen preguntado que pensaba de una pelea entre vampiros, ella hubiese contestado, asqueroso y aterrador. Nunca hubiese imaginado ser capaz de ver la hermosura en un acto de destrucción.

Se estremeció de penarlo.

 **Al final, Alice se rio...**

 **...apareció de la nada y se subió a la espalda de su compañero, con los labios pegados a su cuello.**

— **Te pillé —dijo ella antes de besar a Jasper en la garganta.**

"Gua" repitió Charlie viéndose algo deslumbrado. Estaba pensando ahora que había subestimado seriamente a Alice, incluso tras leer dos libros acerca de ella. Se imaginaba que sería capaz de hacer Bella y las ideas que le vinieron a la mente le hicieron estremecerse.

 **Él rio entre dientes al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza.**

— **Eres un monstruito aterrador, de veras.**

 **Los lobos farfullaron de nuevo. Esta vez el sonido reflejaba cautela.**

"No habíamos notado hasta qué punto un don como ese le podía ayudar" explicó Sam "La mayoría solo estaban aliviados de que no funcionara con nosotros, aunque sabían que una psíquica podía ser un enemigo muy peligroso a pesar de eso"

"Gracias" sonrió Alice.

— **Les vendrá muy bien aprender un poco de respeto —murmuró Edward, divertido.**

"Sí, nunca subestimen una psíquica por su tamaño" rio Sam.

Alice lo miró petulante "Solo trata de recordar eso"

 **Luego, en voz más alta, dijo—: Mi turno.**

 **Me apretó la mano antes de marcharse. Alice acudió para ocupar su lugar a mi lado.**

— **Increíble, ¿eh? —me preguntó con una expresión engreída después de su exhibición.**

Todos sonrieron por el comportamiento de Alice.

"Y yo que pensaba que los chicos eran los infantiles" suspiró Esme.

— **Mucho —admití sin apartar la vista de Edward, que se deslizaba sin hacer ruido hacia Jasper con movimientos felinos y atentos, como los de un gato de los pantanos.**

— **No te quito el ojo de encima, Bella —me susurró de repente tan bajito que la oí a duras penas a pesar de tener los labios pegados a mi oído.**

"¿A?" preguntaron algunos confundidos.

 **Mi mirada osciló de su rostro a Edward, que estaba absorto contemplando a Jasper. Ambos estaban haciendo amagos a medida que se acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Las facciones de Alice tenían un tono de reproche—. Avisaré a Edward si decides llevar a la práctica tus planes —me amenazó—.**

"¿Qué planes?" preguntó Charlie volviéndose más y más incómodo al momento.

Edward miraba a Bella con ojos entornados.

 **Que te pongas en peligro no va a ayudar a nadie. ¿Acaso crees que algún neófito daría media vuelta si murieras? La lucha no cesaría ni por su parte ni por la nuestra. No puedes cambiar nada, así que pórtate bien, ¿vale?**

"¡Bella!" gruñeron Edward y Charlie al mismo tiempo.

Los demás meneaban su cabeza en gesto de desaprobación al tiempo que miraban a Bella.

 **Hice una mueca e intenté ignorarla.**

— **Te tengo vigilada —insistió.**

 **Para ese momento, los dos contendientes se habían acercado el uno al otro y la lucha parecía ser más reñida que las anteriores. Jasper contaba a su favor con la referencia de un siglo de combate y aunque intentaba actuar ciñéndose sólo a los distados del instinto, el aprendizaje le guiaba una fracción antes de actuar. Edward era ligeramente más rápido, pero no estaba familiarizado con los movimientos de Jasper. Proferían de modo constante instintivos gruñidos**

"Pero era solo un juego" dijo Edward "Si hubiese sido real me hubiese ganado hace mucho a pesar de poder leerle la mente"

"Una batalla real no se gana en la mente" dijo Jasper "Peor al practicar todos estábamos consientes e lo que hacíamos y procurábamos no poder el control"

"Por lo que no peleamos con lobos a pesar de que lo pidan constantemente" añadió Edward sonriendo a Seth, quien respondió con una mueca.

Sue palideció.

 **y se acercaban una y otra vez sin que ninguno fuera capaz de obtener una posición ventajosa. Como se movían demasiado deprisa para comprender lo que estaban haciendo, resultaba difícil de ver e imposible apartar la mirada. Los penetrantes ojos de los lobos atraían mi atención de vez en cuando. Tenía el presentimiento de que ellos se pispaban de todo aquello bastante más que yo, quizá más de lo conveniente.**

"¿Penaste que pelearíamos con ellos?" preguntó Jacob.

"No soy bastante ingenua como para ignorar la posibilidad" respondió Bella "NO cuando amenazabas cada vez que nos encontrábamos"

"Los siento" musitó él.

 **Al final, Carlisle se aclaró la garganta. Jasper se echó a reír y Edward se irguió, sonriéndole.**

"No podíamos dejar que peleen toda la noche" rio Carlisle entre dientes.

— **Dejémoslo en empate —admitió Jasper— y volvamos al trabajo.**

 **Todos actuaron por turnos ‑Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme y luego Emmett de nuevo‑. Entrecerré los ojos y me mantuve encogida cuando Jasper atacó a Esme,**

Jasper hizo una mueca. En cierta forma era casi peor que atacar a Alice. Al menos sabía que a Alice le divertí practicar así.

 **cuyo enfrentamiento resultó ser el más difícil de ver. Después de cada uno, él ralentizaba sus movimientos, aunque no lo bastante para que yo los comprendiera, y daba nuevas instrucciones.**

— **¿Veis lo que estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntaba—. Eso es, justo así —los animaba—. Los costados, concentraos en los costados. No olvidéis cuál va a ser su objetivo. No dejéis de moveros.**

 **Edward no se descuidaba ni un segundo en la vigilancia y escucha de aquello que los demás no podían ver.**

 **Se me hizo difícil seguir la instrucción conforme los párpados me empezaron a pesar más y más.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "Te dije que te quedaras en casa durmiendo, ¿qué ganaste de haber ido?"

"La seguridad de que no se mataron los unos a los otros" le respondió Bella.

 **Las últimas noches no había dormido bien y, de todos modos, casi llevaba veinticuatro horas seguidas sin pegar ojo. Me apoyé sobre el costado de Edward y cerré los ojos.**

— **Estamos a punto de acabar —me avisó en un susurro.**

 **Jasper lo confirmó cuando se volvió hacia los lobos, por vez primera, con una expresión llena de incomodidad.**

— **Mañana seguiremos con la instrucción. Por favor, os invitamos a volver a venir para observar.**

— **Sí—respondió Edward con la fría voz de Sam—, aquí estaremos.**

"Estábamos sintiéndonos un poquito nerviosos para entonces" admitió Sam algo avergonzado.

 **Entonces, Edward suspiró, me palmeó el brazo y se alejó de mí para volverse hacia su familia.**

— **La manada considera que les ayudaría el familiarizarse con nuestros efluvios para no cometer errores luego. Les sería más fácil si nos quedáramos quietos.**

— **No faltaría más —contestó Carlisle a Sam—. Lo que necesitéis.**

 **Los lobos emitieron un gañido gutural y fúnebre mientras se incorporaban.**

"Oh pobres cachorritos" suspiró Bella "Que cosa más fea que hacer"

"Lo fue" dijo Jacob haciendo una mueca.

 **Olvidé la fatiga y abrí unos ojos como platos.**

 **La intensa negrura de la noche empezaba a aclararse. El sol se escondía al otro lado de las montañas y todavía no alumbraba la línea del horizonte, pero ya iluminaba las nubes. Y de pronto, gracias a esa luminosidad, fue posible distinguir las formas y el color de las pelambreras cuando se acercaron los lobos.**

 **Sam iba a la cabeza, por supuesto. Era increíblemente grande y negro como el carbón, un monstruo surgido de mis pesadillas**

Sam resopló en son de broma.

 **en su sentido más literal. Después de que le viera a él y a los demás lobos en el prado, la camada había protagonizado algunos de mis peores delirios.**

"Mira Jake eso nos ganamos por salvarle la vida a la gente" suspiró Sam.

 **Era posible cuadrar aquella enormidad física con sus ojos ahora que podía verlos a todos, y parecían más de diez. La manada ofrecía un aspecto sobrecogedor.**

 **Vi por el rabillo del ojo a Edward, que no me perdía de vista y evaluaba con atención mi reacción.**

"Me preguntaba por quiénes te preocuparías más" sonrió Edward.

"¿Preocuparte, o asustarte?" preguntó Bella "Parece que al fin te acercas a mi modo de pensar"

"me alegra escuchar eso" respondió Edward sonriendo.

 **Sam se acercó a la posición de Carlisle, al frente de su familia, con el resto del grupo pegado a su cola. Jasper se envaró, pero Emmett, que estaba al otro lado de Carlisle, permanecía sonriente y relajado.**

 **Sam olfateó a Carlisle. Me dio la impresión de que arrugaba el morro al hacerlo.**

"Lo siento" se disculpó Carlisle.

Sam pestañeó en sorpresa.

 **Luego, se dirigió hacia Jasper.**

 **Recorrí las dos hileras de lobos con la mirada, convencida de poder identificar a los nuevos miembros de la manada. Había uno de color gris claro, mucho más pequeño que el resto,**

Leah hizo una mueca.

 **que tenía el pelaje del lomo erizado como muestra de disgusto. La pelambrera de otro era del color de la arena del desierto, tenía aspecto desgarbado y andares torpes en comparación con los del resto. Gimoteó por lo bajo cuando el avance de Sam le dejó solo entre Carlisle y Jasper.**

"Lo siento"

 **Posé los ojos en el lobo que iba detrás del líder. Tenía un pelaje marrón rojizo y era más grande que los demás, y en comparación, también más peludo.**

Nessie sonrió reconociendo a su amigo al instante.

 **Era casi tan alto como Sam, el segundo de mayor tamaño del grupo. Su posición era despreocupada, con un descuido manifiesto, a diferencia del resto, que consideraban aquella experiencia toda una prueba.**

"No diría que no me sentía una tanto así también" admitió Jacob "Peor yo había estado más involucrado con ustedes y tenía que mostrarle a los demás que no caminábamos a la muerte"

Rosalie arqueó las cejas "Eso es extrañamente considerado de tu parte, chucho"

"Espera, ¿fue eso un cumplido?" preguntó Jacob.

"No" respondió Rosalie.

"Ni lo pensé" murmuró él.

 **El gran lobo de pelaje rojizo se percató de mi mirada y alzó los ojos para observarme con sus conocidos ojos negros.**

 **Le devolví la mirada mientras intentaba asumir lo que ya sabía. Noté que mi rostro dejaba traslucir los sentimientos de fascinación y maravilla.**

 **El hocico de la criatura se abrió, dejando entrever los dientes. Habría sido una expresión aterradora de no ser por la lengua que colgaba a un lado, esbozando una sonrisa lobuna.**

Charlie resopló tratando de no perturbarse.

 **Solté una risilla.**

 **La sonrisa de Jacob se ensanchó, mostrando sus dientes afilados. Abandonó su lugar en la fila sin prestar atención a las miradas de la manada y pasó trotando junto a Edward y Alice para detenerse a poco más de medio metro de mi posición. Permaneció allí quieto y lanzó una rápida mirada a Edward, que se mantenía inmóvil como una estatua y evaluaba mi reacción.**

 **La criatura bajó las patas delanteras y agachó la cabeza a fin de que su cara no estuviera a mayor altura que la mía y poder mirarme a los ojos, sopesando mi respuesta de un modo muy similar al de Edward.**

— **¿Jacob? —pregunté, sin aliento.**

 **La réplica fue un sonido sordo y profundo, muy parecido a una risa desvergonzada.**

"Hablando de raro" musitaron.

 **Los dedos me temblaron levemente cuando extendí la mano para tocar el pelaje marrón de un lado de su cara. Jacob cerró los ojos e inclinó su enorme cabeza en mi mano. Emitió un zumbido monocorde desde el fondo de la garganta.**

 **La pelambrera era suave y áspera al mismo tiempo, y cálida al tacto. Me picó la curiosidad y hundí en ella los dedos para saber cómo era la textura, acariciando el cuello allí donde se oscurecía el color. No reparé en lo mucho que me había acercado hasta que de pronto, y sin aviso previo, me pasó la lengua por toda la cara, desde la barbilla hasta el nacimiento del cabello.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas "¿Pasándote de la raya con mi hija de nuevo?" preguntó él, aunque le parecía algo menos perturbador cuando e chico estaba en forma lupina.

— **¡Eh, Jacob, bruto! —me quejé al tiempo que retrocedía de un salto y le propinaba un manotazo, tal y como hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en su forma humana.**

"Con más gentileza" añadió Bella frotándose las muñecas.

 **Mientras se alejaba, soltó entre dientes un aullido ahogado; se estaba riendo de nuevo.**

"Allí noté que te agradaba más como lobo" sonrió Jacob.

"Siempre quise un perro" le recordó Bella.

 **Fue en ese momento cuando me percaté de que nos estaban mirando todos, los licántropos y los vampiros. Los Cullen parecían perplejos y en algunos casos incluso disgustados. Resultaba difícil descifrar los rostros de los lobos, pero me dio la impresión de que el de Sam reflejaba descontento.**

"Por obvias razones" murmuró Sam.

Bella no dijo nada, pero se veía avergonzada. Ella sabía que sus acciones no desalentaban a Jacob.

 **Y cuestión aparte era Edward, que estaba con los nervios de punta y claramente decepcionado. Advertí que él había esperado una reacción diferente por mi parte, como que saliera huyendo o que me pusiera a chillar.**

"No eso" suspiró Edward "Me hubiese contentado con algo de recelo por tu parte"

"¿Recelo?" preguntó ella confundida.

Edward bajó su mirada "No puede leerte la mente, ¿recuerda?"

"Oh" musitó Bella "Lo siento"

"No importa. Eso está en el pasado" le dijo su esposo sonriendo.

 **Jacob profirió otra vez esa risa descarada.**

 **El resto de la manada había empezado a retroceder sin perder de vista a los Cullen. Jacob remoloneó a mi lado mientras observaba cómo se iban sus compañeros, hasta que los perdimos de vista en las profundidades del bosque. Sólo dos de ellos se rezagaron junto a los árboles, mirando a Jacob. Adoptaron una postura que irradiaba ansiedad.**

 **Edward suspiró, ignoró a Jacob y se acercó a mí para tomarme de la mano.**

— **¿Estás lista? —me preguntó.**

 **Antes de que yo pudiera contestar, Edward se volvió hacia Jacob y le habló.**

— **Todavía no he averiguado todos los detalles —respondió a la pregunta que el lobo le había formulado en su mente.**

 **Jacob refunfuñó con resentimiento.**

— **Es más complicado que todo eso —contestó Edward—. No te preocupes, me encargaré de que esté a salvo.**

"¿Alguna vez he dicho que eso es fastidioso?" preguntó Emmett.

"Solo tres o cuatro veces al día" respondió Jasper al mismo tiempo que Edward preguntaba "¿Qué cosa?" con expresión inocente.

"Tomando en cuenta la respuesta de Edward supongo que estaban hablando acerca de la acomodación e Bella durante la batalla" explicó Esme al confundido Charlie.

"Oh" dijo él frunciendo el ceño "No había pensado en eso"

"Descuida, no sucedió nada" le aseguró su hija.

Seth sonrió.

— **¿De qué estáis hablando? —exigí saber.**

— **Sólo estamos discutiendo sobre estrategias.**

 **Jacob hizo oscilar su cabeza para mirarnos a Edward y a mí antes de saltar de repente en dirección al bosque. Mientras corría, veloz como una flecha, me percaté por vez primera del trozo de tela negra que llevaba en la pata trasera.**

Charlie resopló. Eso era algo de los lobos que aún lo incomodaba.

— **¡Espera! —le llamé a voz en grito.**

 **Extendí una mano para alcanzarle sin pensar, pero él se perdió entre los árboles en cuestión de segundos seguido por los otros dos lobos.**

— **¿Por qué se va? —le pregunté, molesta.**

— **Va a volver —repuso Edward, resignado—. Desea poder hablar por sí mismo.**

 **Observé la linde del bosque por la que había desaparecido el lobo mientras me apoyaba en el costado de Edward. Estaba al borde del colapso, pero seguí luchando por mantenerme en pie.**

"Lo siento" suspiró Jacob "Si lo hubiese notado habría esperado hasta la mañana"

 **Jacob acudió al trote, pero esta vez no a cuatro patas, sino a dos piernas. Iba con el pecho desnudo y llevaba la melena enmarañada y alborotada. No vestía más atuendo que los pantalones cortos de color negro. Corría sobre el suelo helado con los pies descalzos y ahora acudía solo, aunque sospeché que sus amigos se mantenían ocultos entre los árboles.**

"Obvio" dijo él.

 **Los Cullen se habían situado en corrillo y hablaban en cuchicheos entre ellos. Aunque rehuyó a los vampiros, no tardó mucho en cruzar el campo.**

— **Vale, chupasangres —dijo Jacob cuando se plantó a un metro escaso de nosotros; era obvio que retomaba la conversación que yo me había perdido—. ¿Por qué es tan complicado?**

— **He de sopesar todas las posibilidades —replicó Edward, sin inmutarse—. ¿Qué ocurre si te atrapan?**

 **Jacob resopló ante esa idea.**

— **Vale, entonces, ¿por qué no la dejamos a cubierto? De todos modos, Collin y Brady van a quedarse en retaguardia; estará a salvo con ellos.**

"Así que es de Bella" musitó Charlie. PEL tampoco entendía lo difícil de que Bella se quede en la reserva. Era tan segura como podía serlo.

 **Torcí el gesto.**

— **¿Habláis de mí?**

— **Sólo quiero saber qué planea hacer contigo durante la lucha —explicó Jacob.**

— **¿Hacer conmigo?**

"Me encanta cuando Bella se pone toda obstinada" rio Emmett ignorando la mala mirada de su hermana menor.

— **No puedes quedarte en Forks, Bella —me explicó Edward con voz apaciguadora—. Conocen tu paradero. ¿Qué ocurriría si alguno llegara a escabullirse?**

 **Sentí un retortijón en el estómago y la sangre me huyó del rostro.**

— **¿Charlie? —dije casi sin aliento.**

"¿Qué conmigo?" preguntó Charlie exasperado "¿No eres tú la que eres perseguida por vampiros sádicos?"

"Pero tú estabas cerca" recordó Bella.

"Me refiero a que ya tienes bastante de que preocuparte" le dijo su padre.

— **Estará con Billy —me aseguró Jacob enseguida—. Si mi padre ha de cometer un asesinato para conseguir que vaya a la reserva, lo hará.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas en dirección a Billy quien resopló en respuesta. Satisfecho con eso, Charlie regresó su atención al libro.

 **Probablemente, no tendrá que llegar a eso. Será el sábado, ¿no? Hay partido.**

"Si me pregunté por qué querías tanto que fuera a la reserva" musitó Charlie.

Billy sonrió "Nada como un ataque de vampiro para apurra las cosas"

Peor Charlie ya no escuchaba más recordando lo que había pasado esa noche, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera sucu eró. Los lobos aullando, Billy distraído y Jacob inconsciente, siendo llevado por sus amigos…

Se estremeció de nuevo. ¿Qué había sucedido?

— **¿Este sábado? —pregunté mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me hallaba demasiado aturdida para controlar mis pensamientos desbocados. Miré a Edward y le dediqué un mohín—. ¡Mierda! Acabas de perderte tu regalo de graduación.**

"Solo tú te preocuparías por eso" rio Seth.

"Siempre es bueno preocuparse por eso también" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "Te mantiene distraído de eso en lo que no te quieres enfocar"

 **Él se rio.**

— **Lo que vale es la intención —me recordó—. Puedes darle las entradas a quien quieras.**

 **Enseguida se me ocurrió la solución.**

— **Ángela y Ben —decidí de inmediato—. De ese modo, al menos estarán fuera del pueblo.**

"¿no crees que estás siendo un poquito paranoica?" preguntó Alice.

"¿Quién, yo?"

 **Edward me acarició la mejilla.**

— **No puedes evacuar a todos —repuso con voz gentil—. Ocultarte es una simple precaución, te lo aseguro. Ahora ya no tenemos problema. No son suficientes para mantenernos ocupados.**

"¿Entonces por qué te preocúpate tanto que alguien se les escape?" preguntó Charlie.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Solo siendo más cuidadoso de lo necesario"

— **¿Y qué ocurre con el plan de protegerla en La Push? —le interrumpió Jacob con impaciencia.**

— **Ha ido y venido de allí demasiadas veces —explicó Edward—. El lugar está lleno de su rastro. Mi hermana sólo ha visto venir de caza a neófitos muy recientes, pero alguien más experimentado ha tenido que crearlos. Todo esto podría ser una maniobra de distracción por parte de quienquiera que sea, él... —Edward hizo una pausa para mirarme— o ella. Y aunque Alice lo verá si decide venir a echar un vistazo por sí mismo, quizás en ese momento estemos demasiado ocupados. No puedo dejarla en ningún lugar que haya frecuentado. Ha de ser difícil de localizar, aunque sólo sea por si acaso. La posibilidad es remota, pero no voy a correr riesgos.**

Charlie abrió y cerró la boca muchas veces "Baya"

"Sí" respondieron los demás.

 **No aparté los ojos de Edward mientras se explicaba. Fruncí el ceño cada vez más. Me dio unas palmadas en el brazo.**

— **Me estoy pasando de precavido —me prometió.**

 **Jacob señaló al fondo del bosque, al este de nuestra posición, a la vasta extensión de las montañas Olympic.**

— **Bueno, ocúltala ahí —sugirió—. Hay un millón de escondrijos posibles y cualquiera de nosotros puede acudir en cuestión de minutos si fuera necesario.**

 **Edward negó con la cabeza.**

— **El aroma de Bella es demasiado fuerte y el de nosotros dos juntos deja una pista inconfundible, y sería así incluso aunque yo la llevara en volandas. Nuestro rastro ya destaca entre los demás efluvios, y en conjunción con el de Bella, siempre llamaría la atención de los neófitos. No estamos seguros del camino exacto que van a seguir, ya que ni ellos mismos lo saben aún. Si hallan su olor antes de que nos encontremos con ellos...**

"Entonces sería un doble baya" le sugirió Seth a Charlie cuya expresión se volvía cada vez más sombría.

 **Ambos hicieron una mueca de disgusto y fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.**

— **Ya ves las dificultades.**

— **Tiene que haber una forma eficaz —murmuró Jacob, que apretó los labios mientras contemplaba el bosque.**

 **Di una cabezada y me incliné hacia delante. Edward rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y me acercó a él para soportar mi peso.**

— **He de llevarte a casa... Estás agotada, y Charlie va a despertarse enseguida**

— **Espera un momento —pidió Jacob mientras se volvía hacia nosotros—. Mi olor os disgusta, ¿no?**

"Así que Jake te podría llevar" dijo Nessie recordando la misma táctica siendo discutida para la pelea con los Vulturi.

 **Le relucían los ojos.**

— **No es mala idea —Edward se adelantó dos pasos—. Es factible —se volvió hacia su familia y dijo a voz en grito—: ¿Qué te parece, Jasper?**

 **El interpelado alzó los ojos con curiosidad y retrocedió medio paso junto a Alice, que volvía a estar descontenta.**

"Bella estaba borrosa" explicó Alice enojada "Naturalmente yo no sabía lo que ellos estaban planeando así que eso solo me irritaba más"

— **De acuerdo, Jacob —Edward hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.**

 **Jacob se volvió hacia mí con una extraña mezcolanza de emociones en el rostro. Estaba claro que le entusiasmaba su nuevo plan, con independencia de en qué consistiera, pero seguía incómodo por la cercanía de sus aliados y al mismo tiempo enemigos. Luego, cuando él extendió los brazos hacia mí, me llegó el momento de preocuparme.**

 **Edward respiró hondo.**

— **Vamos a ver si mi efluvio basta para ocultar tu aroma —explicó Jacob.**

 **Observé sus brazos extendidos con gesto de sospecha.**

"¿No crees que Edward ya hubiese dicho algo si Jacob tramaba otra cosa?" le indicó Emmett.

— **Vas a tener que dejar que te lleve, Bella —me dijo Edward. Habló con calma, pero había una inconfundible nota soterrada de malestar en su voz.**

 **Puse cara de pocos amigos.**

 **Jacob puso los ojos en blanco, se impacientó y se acercó para tomarme en brazos.**

— **No seas niña —murmuró mientras lo hacía.**

 **Empero, y al igual que yo, lanzó una mirada a Edward, que permanecía sereno y seguro de sí mismo.**

"Me tomó mucho esfuerzo hacer eso" musitó el aludido.

 **Entonces, le habló a su hermano Jasper.**

— **El olor de Bella es mucho más fuerte que el mío... Se me ha ocurrido que tendríamos más posibilidades sí lo intentaba alguien más.**

 **Jacob se alejó de ellos y se encaminó con paso veloz hacia el interior del bosque. Me mantuve en silencio cuando nos envolvió la oscuridad. Hice una mueca, pues me sentía incómoda en los brazos de Jacob. Había demasiada intimidad entre nosotros. Seguramente, no era necesario que me sujetara con tanta fuerza,**

Jacob arqueó las cejas "¿Preferirías que te dejara caer?"

 **y no podía dejar de preguntarme qué significado tenía para él un abrazo que me hacía recordar mi última tarde en La Push, algo en lo que prefería no pensar. Me crucé de brazos, enfadada, cuando el cabestrillo de mi mano acentuó aquel recuerdo.**

 **No nos alejamos demasiado. Describió un amplio círculo desde nuestro punto de partida, quizá la mitad de la longitud de un campo de fútbol, antes de regresar al claro desde una dirección diferente. Jacob se dirigió hacia la posición donde nos esperaba Edward, que ahora estaba solo.**

— **Bájame.**

— **No quiero darte la ocasión de estropear el experimento —aminoró el paso y me sujetó con más fuerza.**

"Tonto" siseó Bella.

— **Eres un verdadero fastidio —me quejé entre dientes.**

— **Gracias.**

"Claramente no tanto si dejas que te lama la cara y luego te ríes al respecto" dijo Leah.

Bella suspiró.

 **Jasper y Alice surgieron de la nada y se situaron junto a Edward. Jacob dio un paso más y me dejó en el suelo a dos metros escasos de mi novio. Caminé hacia él y le tomé de la mano sin volver la vista hacia Jacob.**

— **¿Y bien? —quise saber.**

— **Siempre y cuando no toques nada, Bella, no imagino a nadie husmeando lo bastante cerca de esta pista como para distinguir tu aroma —respondió Jasper, con una mueca—,**

Emmett resopló.

 **que queda manifiestamente oculto.**

— **Un éxito concluyente —admitió Alice sin dejar de arrugar la nariz.**

— **Eso me ha dado una idea...**

— **...que va a funcionar —apostilló Alice con confianza.**

— **Bien pensado —coincidió Edward.**

Charlie gruñó.

— **¿Cómo soportas esto? —me preguntó Jacob con un hilo de voz.**

"Con mucha paciencia y aguantando la jaqueca que causan" respondió Emmett son seriedad.

Jacob asintió en concordancia.

 **Edward ignoró al licántropo y me miró mientras me explicaba la idea.**

— **Vamos a dejar, bueno, tú vas a dejar una pista falsa hacia el claro. Los neófitos vienen de caza. Se entusiasmarán al captar tu esencia y haremos que vayan exactamente a donde nos interesa a nosotros. De ese modo, no tendremos que preocuparnos del tema.**

Charlie frunció el ceño ya que la idea de que usen a su hija como cebo no le agradaba, aunque sabía que ella no estaba en verdadero peligro.

 **Alice ya ha visto que el truco funciona. Se dividirán en dos grupos en cuanto descubran nuestro aroma en un intento de atraparnos entre dos fuegos. La mitad cruzará el bosque, allí es donde la visión cesa de pronto...**

— **¡Sí! —siseó Jacob.**

 **Edward le dedicó una sonrisa de sincera camaradería.**

"Claro que eso solo pasaría por una batalla" suspiró Esme a Sue quien compartía la misma expresión exasperada.

 **Me sentí fatal. ¿Cómo podían estar tan ansiosos? ¿Cómo iba a soportar que los dos se pusieran en peligro?**

 **No podía...**

 **...y no lo iba a hacer.**

"Bueno son ellos los que seno nene en peligro y para ellos no es molestia" resopló Leah.

"No" dijo Emily en voz baja "Concuerdo con Bella. El esperar sentada a que lleguen a casa es…"

Leah miró de la una a la otra viéndose incómoda "Supongo" dijo ella "No lo sé"

Emily no respondió.

— **Eso, ni se te ocurra —repuso de pronto Edward, disgustado.**

 **Di un brinco, preocupada porque, de algún modo, hubiera conseguido enterarse de mi resolución, pero Edward no apartaba la vista de Jasper.**

— **Lo sé, lo sé —se apresuró a responder éste—. En realidad, ni siquiera lo había considerado de verdad —Alice le pisó el pie—.**

"No me gusta no saber las cosas" dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

 **Bella los haría enloquecer si se quedara en el claro como cebo —le explicó a su compañera—. No serían capaces de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella, y eso nos daría la ocasión de barrerlos del mapa... —**

"No" gruñó Charlie.

"Lo sé" le aseguró Jasper "Solo salía en mi cabeza mientras imaginaba posibles escenarios que nos ayudarían. Si Edward no me hubiese regañado ni hubiese dicho nada al respecto"

"Mal de mi parte" musitó Edward pesando en la reacción de Bella.

 **Edward le lanzó una mirada envenenada que le hizo desdecirse—. No podemos hacerlo, claro, es una de esas ideas peregrinas que se me ocurren: resultaría demasiado peligroso para ella —añadió enseguida, pero me miró por el rabillo del ojo, y su expresión era de lástima por la oportunidad desperdiciada.**

— **No podemos —zanjó Edward de modo terminante.**

— **Tienes razón —admitió Jasper. Tomó la mano de Alice y se volvió hacia los demás—. ¿Al mejor de tres? —oí cómo le preguntaba a ella cuando se iban para continuar practicando.**

 **Jacob le contempló irse con gesto de repugnancia.**

Jasper sacudió la cabeza. No sabía ni de donde había sacado tal idea, pero no diría nada.

— **Jasper considera cada movimiento desde una perspectiva puramente militar —dijo Edward en voz baja, saliendo en defensa de su hermano—. Sopesa todas las opciones... Es perfeccionismo, no crueldad.**

 **El hombre lobo bufó.**

"Por última vez" suspiró Jasper "No la hubiese puesto en el campo de batalla, aunque dependiese de mí. Solo pensaba en que pasaría en tal caso. Así que no hay de que molestarse"

 **Se había ensimismado tanto en urdir el plan que no se había percatado de lo mucho que se había acercado a Edward, situado ahora a un metro de él. Yo estaba entre ambos y era capaz de sentir en el aire la tensión, similar a la estática; una carga muy incómoda.**

 **Edward retomó el hilo del asunto.**

— **La traeré aquí el viernes por la tarde para dejar la pista falsa. Después, puedes reunirte con nosotros y conducirla a un lugar que conozco. Está totalmente apartado y es fácil de defender, da igual quién ataque. Yo llegaré allí siguiendo otra ruta alternativa.**

— **¿Y entonces, qué? ¿La dejamos allí con un móvil? —saltó Jacob con tono de desaprobación.**

— **¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?**

"¿No podría Jacob quedarse con Bella?" preguntó Charlie incómodo, sin agradarle la idea de que su hija esté sola en medio de una batalla.

"Como si le gustase perder la acción" resopló Rosalie.

 **De pronto, Jacob adoptó un gesto petulante.**

— **Lo cierto es que sí.**

— **Vaya... Bueno, perro, la verdad es que tu idea no está nada mal.**

 **Jacob se volvió hacia mí enseguida, como si estuviera dispuesto a representar el papel de chico bueno y mantenerme al tanto de la conversación.**

— **Estamos intentando convencer a Seth a fin de que se quede con los dos más jóvenes. Él también lo es, pero se muestra tozudo. Se me ha ocurrido una nueva tarea para él: hacerse cargo del móvil.**

Charlie parecía aliviado "Mejor" le dijo a Sue "Debió de ser un alivio tenerlo fuera de la batalla"

Sue logró sonreírle ligeramente "Eso pensé"

 **Intenté aparentar que le entendía, pero no engañé a nadie.**

— **Seth Clearwater estará en contacto con la manada mientras permanezca en forma lobuna, pero ¿no será la distancia un problema? —preguntó Edward, volviéndose hacia Jacob.**

— **En absoluto.**

— **¿Cuatrocientos ochenta kilómetros? —inquirió Edward, tras leerle la mente—. Es impresionante.**

 **Jacob volvió a desempeñar su papel de chico bueno.**

"¿Cuándo dejé de serlo?" preguntó Jacob encogiéndose de hombros.

— **Es lo más lejos que hemos llegado a probar —me explicó—.**

 **Asentí distraídamente, ocupada en digerir que el joven Seth Clearwater**

Seth hizo una mueca.

 **ya se había convertido también en hombre lobo, una perspectiva que me impedía concentrarme. Aún veía su deslumbrante sonrisa, tan parecida a la de un Jacob más joven. Tendría quince años a lo sumo, si es que los había cumplido. Su entusiasmo ante la fogata en la sesión del Consejo adquiría ahora un nuevo significado...**

— **Es una buena idea —Edward parecía reacio a admitir las bondades de la misma—.**

"Estaba medio deseando quedarme contigo" le dijo a Bella "pero no lo quería decir sabiendo que me lo ibas a pedir de igual manera"

 **Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo con Seth allí, aun cuando no fuera posible la comunicación inmediata. No sé si hubiera sido capaz de dejar sola a Bella, aunque pensar que hemos tenido que llegar a esto... ¡Confiar en licántropos!**

Todos los lobos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

— **...o luchar con vampiros en vez de contra ellos —replicó Jacob, remedando el mismo tono de repulsión.**

— **Bueno, al menos vas a luchar contra algunos —repuso Edward.**

 **Jacob sonrió.**

— **¿Por qué te crees que estamos aquí?**

"Y de nuevo se amigos aquí" dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco "Solo por una pelea"

"¿Es mi turno de nuevo?" preguntó Charlie.

Bella asintió pasándole el libro.


	20. Capítulo 19

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **EGOÍSMO**

 **Edward me llevó a casa en brazos, ya que supuso que no iba a ser capaz de aguantar el viaje de vuelta agarrada a su espalda. Debí de quedarme dormida por el camino.**

 **Al despertar, me encontraba en mi cama. Una luz mortecina entraba por las ventanas en un extraño ángulo, casi como si estuviera atardeciendo.**

"Tal vez porque está atardeciendo" rio Emmett.

Alice frunció el ceño "¿Es siquiera posible el dormir tanto tiempo?" preguntó ella.

Bella se limitó a encogerse de hombros en señal de respuesta.

 **Bostecé y me estiré. Le busqué a tientas en la cama, pero mis dedos sólo encontraron las sábanas vacías.**

— **¿Edward? —musité.**

 **Seguí palpando y esta vez encontré algo frío y suave. Era su mano.**

— **¿Ahora sí estás despierta de verdad? —murmuró.**

— **Aja —asentí con un suspiro—. ¿He dado muchas falsas alarmas?**

— **Has estado muy inquieta, y no has parado de hablar en todo el día.**

— **¿En todo el día? —pestañeé y volví a mirar hacia las ventanas.**

"Gua" musitó Alice.

"Bueno el día anterior fue muy largo y agotador" recordó Esme.

"Hmm me preguntó lo mismo que Alice" dijo Seth "Nosotros también hemos tenido largas noches pero no creo que hubiese podido dormir todo el día sin siquiera despertarme una vez"

"Siempre me he preguntado cómo es dormir" musitó Alice "Pero me alegro que no lo tenga que hacer. Mucho tiempo perdido"

— **Ha sido una noche muy larga —repuso en tono tranquilizador—. Te has ganado un día entero en la cama.**

 **Me incorporé. La cabeza me daba vueltas. La luz que entraba por la ventana venía del oeste.**

 **-—¡Guau!**

— **¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó—. ¿Quieres desayunar en la cama?**

"¿Sería eso desayuno?" preguntó Sam.

"Lonche entonces" dijeron.

"Loche en la cama no suena tan lindo" murmuró Bella "Creo que jamás he escuchado de algo así"

— **Me voy a levantar —dije con un gruñido, y volví a desperezarme—. Necesito ponerme en pie y moverme un poco.**

 **Me llevó a la cocina de la mano sin quitarme el ojo de encima, como si temiera que fuera a caerme. O a lo mejor creía que andaba como una sonámbula.**

"Solo estaba preocupado" admitió Edward "Como Alice me preguntaba si los humanos deberían dormir tanto tiempo. Obviamente los eventos del día anterior te habían consumido más de lo que había pensado originalmente"

 **No me compliqué, y metí un par de rebanadas en la tostadora. Al hacerlo, me vi reflejada en la superficie cromada del aparato.**

— **¡Buf! Vaya pinta que tengo.**

— **Ha sido una noche muy larga —volvió a decirme—. Deberías haberte quedado aquí durmiendo.**

— **Sí, claro. Y perdérmelo todo.**

"¿Qué perderías?" preguntaron.

"No lo hubiese sabido de no haber estado allá" dijo Bella.

 **Tienes que empezar a aceptar el hecho de que ahora formo parte de la familia.**

"Siempre lo has sido Bella, eso está claro" dijo Esme.

 **Edward sonrió.**

— **Puede que me acostumbre a la idea.**

 **Me senté a desayunar y él se puso a mi lado. Al levantar la tostada para darle el primer bocado, me di cuenta de que Edward estaba observando mi mano. Al mirarla, vi que todavía llevaba puesto el regalo que Jacob me había dado en la fiesta.**

— **¿Puedo? —preguntó, señalando el pequeño lobo de madera.**

 **Engullí haciendo bastante ruido.**

— **Claro.**

"Y pensar que el lobo sigue en buenas condiciones" musitó Jasper sonriendo ligeramente "No creo tener suficiente control de ser yo en ese caso"

"Nunca dañaría algo de Bella a propósito" dijo Edward seriamente antes de añadir algo vacilante "Aunque debo admitir que la idea me cruzó la mente por un momento"

 **Puso la mano bajo la pulsera y sostuvo el dije sobre la pálida piel de su palma abierta. Por un instante me dio miedo, ya que la menor presión de sus dedos podía convertirla en astillas.**

 **No, él no haría algo así. Me sentí avergonzada sólo de pensarlo. Edward sopesó el lobo en la mano unos segundos y luego lo dejó caer. La figurilla se quedó colgando de mi muñeca con un leve balanceo.**

 **Traté de leer su mirada. Su expresión era seria y pensativa; todo lo demás lo mantenía oculto, si es que había algo más.**

"¿Aparte de los celos?" preguntó Emmett.

— **Así que Jacob Black puede hacerte regalos.**

"Oh" rio Nessie "Con que se trata de hacer regalo"

 **No era una pregunta ni una acusación, sólo la constatación de un hecho. Pero sabía que se refería a mi último cumpleaños y a cómo me había empeñado en que no quería regalos, y menos aún de Edward.**

"Y por buena razón" dijo Seth "Me pregunto si fue como una premonición"

"Interesante teoría" respondió Carlisle "Peor algo improbable, creo"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, no creo que haya pensado en algo más"

"Aún me hubiese gustado haberte escuchado" musitó Edward con la culpa pesando en su voz.

 **No era un comportamiento del todo lógico, y además nadie me había hecho caso.**

— **Tú me has hecho regalos —le recordé—. Sabes que me gustan los objetos hechos a mano.**

 **Edward frunció los labios.**

— **¿Y qué pasa con los objetos usados? ¿Puedes aceptarlos?**

Rosalie arqueó las cejas "Interesante oferta. Me pregunto cuál es el truco"

— **¿A qué te refieres?**

— **Este brazalete... —trazó un círculo con el dedo alrededor de mi muñeca—. ¿Piensas llevarlo puesto mucho tiempo?**

 **Me encogí de hombros.**

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco "Sabemos que así será"

— **Es porque no quieres herir sus sentimientos, ¿no? —insinuó con perspicacia.**

— **Supongo que no.**

— **Entonces —me preguntó, observando mi mano mientras hablaba; me la puso boca arriba y recorrió con el dedo las venas de mi muñeca—, ¿no crees que sería justo que yo también tuviera una pequeña representación?**

— **¿Una representación?**

— **Un amuleto, algo que te recuerde a mí.**

— **Tú estás siempre en mis pensamientos. No necesito recordatorios.**

— **Si yo te diera algo, ¿lo llevarías? —insistió.**

— **¿Algo usado? —aventuré.**

— **Sí, algo que yo haya llevado puesto una temporada —dijo, poniendo su sonrisa angelical.**

Rosalie rio por lo bajo, a sabiendas del costo verdadero de las reliquias familiares de Edward.

 **Pensé que si ésa era su única reacción al regalo de Jacob, la aceptaba de buen grado.**

— **Lo que tú quieras.**

— **¿Te has dado cuenta de la injusticia? —me preguntó, cambiando a un tono acusador—. Porque yo sí, desde luego.**

— **¿Qué injusticia?**

 **Edward entrecerró los ojos.**

— **Todo el mundo puede regalarte cosas, menos yo. Me habría encantado hacerte un regalo de graduación, pero no lo hice, porque sabía que te molestaría más que si te lo hacía cualquier otra persona.**

"Pero Bella te dio un regalo" indicó Sam.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Los regalos de Edward tienden a ser extravagantes. No me hubiese molestado si me llevara a cenar o algo así. Peor si me hubiese dado un carro…"

 **Es injusto. ¿Cómo me explicas eso?**

— **Es fácil —dije, encogiéndome de hombros—. Para mí, tú eres más importante que nadie en el mundo, y el regalo que me has entregado eres tú mismo. Eso es mucho más de lo que merezco, y cualquier cosa que me des desequilibra aún más la balanza entre nosotros.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Cualquiera pensara que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para aceptar que una relación es algo de ambos lados"

Bella le sonrío "Entonces cualquiera estaría decepcionado. Pero lo sé"

"Bien" musitó ella.

 **Edward procesó esta información un instante y después puso los ojos en blanco.**

— **Es ridículo. Me estimas en mucho más de lo que valgo.**

 **Mastiqué con calma. Sabía que si le decía que se pasaba de modesto no me haría caso.**

Esme suspiro exasperada "Se merecen los dos definitivamente. No sé dónde más encontraríamos otros dos tontos obstinados"

 **Su móvil sonó. Antes de abrirlo, miró el número.**

— **¿Qué pasa, Alice?**

 **Mientras él escuchaba, yo esperé su reacción. De pronto me sentí muy nerviosa, pero a Edward no pareció sorprenderle lo que le contaba Alice, fuese lo que fuese, y se limitó a resoplar unas cuantas veces.**

— **Yo también lo creo —le dijo a su hermana mientras me miraba a los ojos enarcando una ceja en gesto de desaprobación—. Ha estado hablando en sueños.**

Sm arqueó las cejas "¿Supongo que hablas del extraño sentido del valor de Bella?"

Jacob frunció el ceño "Pensé que había dejado atrás esos planes estúpidos de ella"

"Aparentemente no" dijeron.

Charlie musitó algo incomprensible.

 **Me sonrojé. ¿Qué se me había escapado ahora?**

 **Edward me lanzó una mirada furiosa al cerrar el teléfono.**

— **¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar conmigo?**

 **Reflexioné unos instantes. Dada la advertencia de Alice la noche anterior, era fácil suponer la razón de la llamada. Luego, recordé los sueños que había tenido durante el día, unos sueños agitados en los que corría detrás de Jasper, intentando seguirle entre el laberinto de árboles**

Jasper gruñó. Nunca había planeado eso pero explicaría la actitud retraída de Edward con él esos días.

 **para llegar al claro donde sabía que encontraría a Edward. También a los monstruos que querían matarme, cierto, pero no me importaba porque ya había tomado mi decisión.**

 **También era fácil suponer que Edward me había oído mientras hablaba dormida.**

 **Fruncí los labios por un momento, incapaz de aguantarle la mirada. Esperé.**

— **Me gusta la idea de Jasper —dije por fin.**

 **Edward emitió un gruñido.**

— **Quiero ayudar. Tengo que hacer algo —insistí.**

"¿Y crees que eso ayudará?" preguntó Charlie sacudiendo la cabeza sin entenderlo "Es todo lindo Bells, pero siempre hay un lugar y tiempo para ser heroica, esto no es"

— **Ponerte en peligro no es ninguna ayuda.**

— **Jasper cree que sí. Y en esta área él es el experto.**

 **Edward me dirigió una mirada furibunda.**

— **No puedes impedírmelo —le amenacé—. No pienso esconderme en el bosque mientras todos vosotros os arriesgáis por mí.**

 **Casi se le escapó una sonrisa.**

— **Alice no te ve dentro del claro, Bella. Te ve extraviada y dando tumbos por la espesura. No serás capaz de encontrarnos. Sólo vas a conseguir que pierda más tiempo buscándote luego.**

Sue rio "Al menos es algo por lo que no hay que preocuparse"

 **Traté de mantenerme tan fría como él.**

— **Eso es porque Alice no ha tenido en cuenta a Seth Clearwater —dije sin levantar la voz—. Y en todo caso, de haberlo hecho, no habría podido ver nada en absoluto, pero parece que Seth quiere estar allí tanto como yo. No será muy difícil convencerle para que me enseñe el camino.**

La sonrisa de Sue se paralizó antes de suspirar.

Seth miró nerviosos a su madre. Nunca le había contado a su madre exactamente lo que había sucedido y había pedido silencio de los demás para que ella no se preocupe tanto. Incluso ahora no quería saber mucho de su reacción al saberlo del punto de vista de Bella.

Jacob frunció el ceño "Por favor dime que en verdad no hubieses hecho eso"

"Yo lo hubiese hecho" admitió Seth "No me agrada la idea de llevar a Bella al peligro pero quería pelear y dejarla sola tal vez hubiese sido peor"

"Cualquier preguntaría porque le dijo a Edward acerca de su plan maestro" rio Emmett "Peor es algo bueno que ella lo haya hecho, aunque no fue lo más inteligente de su parte"

"Ella está aquí" dijo Bella molesta.

"¡Bella! ¿Cuándo llegaste?" bromeó Emmett.

 **Un relámpago de ira recorrió su cara, pero enseguida respiró hondo y recuperó la compostura.**

— **Eso podría haber funcionado... si no me lo hubieras dicho. Ahora tendré que pedirle a Sam que le dé a Seth ciertas instrucciones. Aunque no quiera, Seth no puede negarse a acatar ese tipo de órdenes.**

 **Sin perder mi sonrisa apacible, le pregunté:**

— **¿Y por qué tendría que darle esas instrucciones? ¿Y si le digo a Sam que me conviene ir al claro? Apuesto a que prefiere hacerme un favor a mí que a ti.**

"No es un favor" dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño "Poner en peligro una vida humana para asegurar la nuestra va en contra de los principio de la manda y si lo hubiese considerado Jacob, además de algunos toros no hubiesen accedido"

 **Edward tuvo que controlarse de nuevo para no perder la compostura.**

— **Tal vez tengas razón, pero seguro que Jacob está más que dispuesto a dar esas mismas instrucciones.**

Jacob gruñó.

 **Fruncí el ceño.**

— **¿Jacob?**

— **Jacob es el segundo al mando. ¿No te lo ha dicho nunca? Sus órdenes también han de ser obedecidas.**

 **Me tenía pillada, y su sonrisa indicaba que lo sabía. Arrugué la frente. No dudaba de que Jacob se pondría de su parte, aunque sólo fuera por esta vez. Y además, Jacob nunca me había contado eso.**

Jacob se veía incómodo "No me pareció importante"

"¿Te refieres a que no te gustaba ser el Príncipe de los raros?" rio Seth "Nunca te entenderé Jake"

 **Edward se aprovechó de mi momento de vacilación, y prosiguió en un tono suave y conciliador:**

— **Anoche me asomé a la mente de la manada. Fue mucho mejor que un culebrón.**

Todos los miembros de la manada se tensaron ligeramente, deseando que Edward no diga mucho. No importaba mucho el que Bella lo sepa pero, a pesar de haber resuelto sus diferencias o les gustaba la idea de los vampiros sepan todo acerca de ellos.

 **No tenía ni idea de lo compleja que es la dinámica de una manada tan numerosa. Cada individuo tratando de resistirse a la psique colectiva... Es absolutamente fascinante.**

 **Le miré furiosa: era obvio que intentaba distraerme.**

"No tendría uso" dijeron.

— **Jacob te ha ocultado un montón de secretos —me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.**

"Porque son míos para decirlos" dijo Jacob algo molesto.

 **No le contesté, y me limité a mirarle con fijeza, aferrada a mi argumento y esperando un resquicio para utilizarlo.**

— **Por ejemplo, ¿te fijaste anoche en el pequeño lobo gris?**

 **Asentí con la barbilla rígida. Edward soltó una carcajada.**

— **Se toman muy en serio todas sus leyendas. Pero resulta que hay cosas que no aparecen en ellas y para las que no están preparados.**

Charlie hizo una mueca "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me agradará la respuesta de mi siguiente pregunta?"

"Probablemente no es nada tan grave" dijo Jacob resignado. _Par ti al menos, pensó en su fuero interno._

 **Suspiré.**

— **Está bien, picaré el anzuelo. ¿A qué te refieres?**

— **Siempre han aceptado, sin cuestionarlo, que sólo los nietos directos del lobo original tienen el poder de transformarse.**

— **¿Así que alguien que no es descendiente directo de ese lobo se ha transformado?**

— **No. Ella es descendiente directa, hasta ahí va bien.**

"Oh" musitó Charlie. Siempre se había preguntado eso notando que todos los miembros de la manada eran hombre son excepción de ella y ahora a su hijastra casi nunca se la veía en compañía de una mujer. Era irónico que las únicas mujeres con las que se relacionaba ahora eran las vampiro a las que tanto había dicho odiar y la prima que la había traicionado.

 **Pestañeé y abrí unos ojos como platos.**

— **¡¿Ella?!**

 **Edward asintió.**

— **Ella te conoce. Se llama Leah Clearwater.**

— **¿Leah es una mujer lobo? —exclamé—. ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho Jacob?**

— **Hay cosas que no le está permitido compartir con nadie. Por ejemplo, cuántos son en realidad. Como te he dicho hace un momento, cuando Sam da una orden la manada no puede ignorarla. Jacob procura pensar en otras cosas cuando está cerca de mí, pero después de lo de anoche ya no tiene remedio.**

"¿Por qué te molestaron con tanto secretismo si la final lo iban a saber?" preguntó Charlie.

"Al principio no sabíamos que íbamos a pelear con los vampiros" le recordó Jacob "Teníamos que guardar unos secretos en caso que hubiésemos tenido que pelar contra ellos"

"Que positivos" notó Emmett secamente.

— **No puedo creerlo. ¡Leah Clearwater!**

 **De pronto recordé a Jacob hablando de Leah y de Sam. Había reaccionado como si se hubiese ido de la lengua cuando mencionó que Sam tenía que mirar a Leah a la cara «todos los días» sabiendo que había roto sus promesas. También me acordé de Leah sobre el barranco, y de la lágrima que le brillaba en la mejilla cuando el Viejo Quil habló de la carga y el sacrificio que compartían los hijos de los Quileute.**

"No se trataba de eso" musitó Leah. No lo de los hijos peor lo del sacrificio…

 **Pensé en Billy, que pasaba tanto tiempo con Sue porque ella tenía problemas con sus hijos. ¡Y el verdadero problema era que los dos se habían convertido en licántropos!**

 **Nunca había pensado demasiado en Leah Clearwater; sólo para compadecer su pérdida cuando Harry murió. Más tarde, había vuelto a sentir lástima por ella cuando Jacob me contó su historia**

Ella hizo una mueca.

 **y me explicó cómo la extraña imprimación entre Sam y su prima Emily le había roto el corazón.**

 **Y ahora Leah formaba parte de la manada de Sam, compartía los pensamientos de él... y era incapaz de ocultar los suyos.**

"Hombre eso debe ser horrible" dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca "Y yo que pensaba que lidiar con Edward diariamente era bastante malo"

Leah arqueó las cejas. No había burla en el tono del vampiro, y tampoco había pena.

 **«Es algo que todos odiamos —me había dicho Jacob—. No tener privacidad ni secretos es atroz. Todo lo que te avergüenza queda expuesto para que todos lo vean».**

— **Pobre Leah —susurré.**

 **Edward resopló.**

— **Les está haciendo la vida imposible a los demás. No estoy seguro de que merezca tu compasión.**

Leah hizo otra mueca.

"Estás siendo algo injusto" dijo Jacob en un tono algo acusador.

"No" resopló Leah "Créeme que estoy completamente consiente de mis actos irritables y podría lidiar con menos simpatía y más acción"

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

— **Es bastante duro para ellos tener que compartir todos sus pensamientos. La mayoría intenta cooperar y hacer las cosas más fáciles. Pero basta con que un solo miembro sea malévolo de forma deliberada para que todos sufran.**

— **Ella tiene razones de sobra —murmuré, aún de parte de Leah.**

Leah se veía algo sorprendida por eso.

— **Lo sé —me dijo—. El impulso de imprimación es de lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida, y mira que he visto cosas raras —sacudió la cabeza, perplejo—. Resulta imposible describir la forma en que Sam está ligado a su Emily. O mejor debería decir «su Sam». En realidad, él no tenía otra opción.**

"Tampoco yo" murmuró Emily "No más que nadie"

 **Me recuerda a El sueño de una noche de verano y al caos que desatan los hechizos de amor de las hadas.**

"Pensé en la misma cosa" admitió Sue.

 **Es una especie de magia —sonrió—. Casi tan fuerte como lo que yo siento por ti.**

"¿Casi?" rio Sam.

Edward le sonrió algo avergonzado por la implicación.

— **Pobre Leah —dije de nuevo—. Pero ¿a qué te refieres con "malévolo"?**

— **Leah les recuerda constantemente cosas en las que ellos preferirían no pensar —me explicó—. Por ejemplo, a Embry.**

— **¿Qué pasa con Embry? —le pregunté, sorprendida.**

Todos los lobos hicieron muecas al escucharlo.

Jacob se veía especialmente nerviosos, mirando preocupado en dirección a su padre. De todas las cosas que podría decir, no se estaba esperando eso.

— **Su madre se fue de la reserva de los Makah hace diecisiete años, cuando estaba embarazada de él. Ella no es una Quileute, y todo el mundo dio por hecho que había dejado a su padre con los Makah. Pero después él se unió a la manada.**

"Oh" dijo Billy frunciendo el ceño y reconociendo el problema de inmediato. También el consejo de ancianos había debatido ese caso al enterarse inicialmente de la transformación del chico.

— **¿Y?**

— **Que los principales candidatos a ser el padre de Embry son Quil Ateara sénior, Joshua Uley y Billy Black. Y todos ellos estaban casados en aquella época, por supuesto.**

Emmett enarcó las cejas "Hablando de incómodo. Pero, ¿y los otros lobos? ¿No pueden ser todos descendientes de antiguos miembros, verdad?"

"Cierto" concedió Sam "Pero ´le fue uno de los primeros en transformarse incluso antes que Jacob quien es el descendiente del último alfa y posee sangre lupina en ambos lados de su familia"

"O Embry era simplemente el que estaba en edad apropiada" añadió Sue "Jared y Paul tampoco son descendientes directos pero Quil y Jake son menores que Embry y por muchos meses. Su padre podría ser cualquiera con una relación a la manda anterior"

"Y por cualquier cosa, él no es mi hijo, estoy absolutamente seguro de ello" añadió Billy.

— **¡No! —dije, boquiabierta. Edward tenía razón: era igual que un culebrón.**

— **Ahora Sam, Jacob y Quil se preguntan cuál de ellos tiene un hermanastro. Todos quieren pensar que es Sam, ya que su viejo nunca fue un buen padre, pero ahí está la duda. Jacob nunca se ha atrevido a preguntarle a Billy sobre el asunto.**

Billy sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo siento" musitó Jacob "Nunca lo creí en verdad, peor tampoco es el tipo de cosa que discutes en la mesa y también tenía demasiado tiempo para penar en todo"

"Lo entiendo" le aseguró Billy "Solo deseaba que me hubiese preguntado para que eso no te haya seguido pesando en la mente"

"Bueno, yo no me hago ilusiones de mi padre. Te aseguro que si Embry terminar siendo medio hermano mío, entonces bien por él"

— **¡Guau! ¿Cómo has averiguado tanto en una sola noche?**

— **La mente de la manada es algo hipnótico. Todos piensan juntos y por separado al mismo tiempo.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza. Le agradaba no ser lobo.

 **¡Hay tanto que leer...!**

 **Edward sonaba casi compungido, como quien ha tenido que soltar una buena novela justo antes del momento culminante. Me eché a reír.**

"Que alegría saber que te damos risa" resopló Jacob.

"Oh, sabes que lo entiendes" dijo Bella.

— **Sí, la manada resulta fascinante —coincidí—. Casi tanto como tú cuando intentas cambiar de tema.**

 **Su expresión volvió a ser cortés: una perfecta cara de póquer.**

— **Tengo que ir a ese claro, Edward.**

— **No —dijo en tono concluyente.**

 **Entonces se me ocurrió otro rumbo distinto.**

 **No era tanto que yo tuviese que ir al claro como que tenía, que estar en el mismo lugar que Edward.**

 **Eres cruel, me dije a mí misma. ¡Egoísta, egoísta, más que egoísta! ¡No se te ocurra hacer eso!**

"Quieres que Edward se quede contigo" dijo Charlie "No me moleta mucho la idea si tienes alguien que te proteja"

 **Ignoré mis impulsos bondadosos,**

"Buena idea, es siempre bueno hacerlo" dijo Emmett sonriendo.

 **pero aun así fui incapaz de mirarle mientras hablaba. La culpa mantenía mis ojos clavados a la mesa.**

— **Mira, Edward —susurré—, la cuestión es ésta: ya me he vuelto loca una vez. Sé cuáles son mis límites. Y si me vuelves a dejar, no podré soportarlo.**

"Oh" dijo Alice haciendo una mueca "Ya sé por qué te sentiste tan culpable"

"Solo pudiste haberle dicho que le temías a los neófitos" indicó Rosalie "También así se hubiese quedado pegado a tu lado hasta el final de la batalla"

 **Ni siquiera levanté la mirada para ver su reacción, temiendo comprobar el dolor que le estaba infligiendo. Oí que tomaba aire de repente, y luego siguió un silencio. Seguí mirando la madera oscura de la mesa, deseando ser capaz de retractarme de mis palabras. Pero sabía que probablemente no lo haría. Y menos si aquello funcionaba.**

 **De pronto sus brazos me rodearon, y sus manos me acariciaron la cara y los brazos, Él me estaba consolando a mí. Mi culpa pasó a modo de torbellino, pero mi instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte, y no cabía duda de que Edward resultaba imprescindible para que yo sobreviviera.**

— **Sabes que no es así, Bella —murmuró—. No estaré lejos, y pronto habrá acabado todo.**

— **No puedo —insistí, con la mirada aún fija en la mesa—. No soporto la idea de no saber si volverás o no. Por muy pronto que se acabe, no puedo vivir con eso.**

 **Edward suspiró.**

— **Es un asunto sencillo, Bella. No hay razón para que tengas miedo.**

"¿Qué hay de su seguridad?" suspiró Charlie molesto porque Edward discuta con Bella esa punto.

"¡Oye!" se quejó Seth al ser menospreciado.

"Lo siento" musitó Charlie.

— **¿Seguro?**

— **Ninguna razón.**

— **¿A nadie le va a pasar nada?**

— **A nadie —me prometió.**

Edward hizo una mueca, evitando la mirada de Jacob. Aunque sabía que se comportaba de manera algo ridícula, como Bella tantas veces, no podía evitar el sentirse culpable de alguna manera.

— **¿Así que no hay ninguna razón para que yo esté en ese claro?**

— **Desde luego que no. Alice me ha dicho que tienen menos de diecinueve años. Los manejaremos sin problemas.**

— **Está bien. Me dijiste que era tan fácil que alguien podía quedarse fuera —repetí sus palabras de la noche anterior—. ¿Hablabas en serio?**

— **Sí.**

 **Estaba tan claro que no sé cómo no lo vio venir.**

"Si lo hice" admitió Edward "Y estaba mucho más tentado de lo que piensas, pero también me preocupaba la seguridad de mi familia tanto como la tuya"

"Lo siento" repitió Bella.

Edward la miró con seriedad "No lo sientas"

— **Si es tan fácil —añadí—, ¿por qué no puedes quedarte fuera tú?**

 **Tras un largo rato en silencio, me decidí a levantar la mirada para observar su expresión.**

 **Había vuelto a poner cara de póquer.**

 **Respiré hondo.**

— **Así que, una de dos: o es más peligroso de lo que quieres reconocerme, en cuyo caso será mejor que yo esté allí para ayudaros, o bien va a ser tan fácil que se las pueden arreglar sin ti. ¿Cuál de las dos opciones es la correcta?**

 **No respondió.**

"¿Chantajeando Bell?" sonrió Emmett "Sabía que había una razón por la que me caías bien"

 **Sabía en qué estaba pensando. En lo mismo que yo: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper. Y... me obligué a pensar en el último nombre. Alice.**

"No sé si debería sentirme halagada o insultada" comentó la aludida.

 **¿Soy un monstruo?, me pregunté. No del tipo que el propio Edward creía ser, sino un monstruo de verdad, de los que dañan a la gente. Esa clase de monstruos que no conocen límites para conseguir lo que quieren.**

 **Lo que yo quería era que él estuviese a salvo conmigo. ¿Existía algún límite a lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer o a sacrificar por ese propósito? No estaba segura.**

— **¿Me estás pidiendo que deje que luchen sin mi ayuda? —me preguntó en voz baja.**

— **Sí —me sorprendía hablar en un tono tan ecuánime cuando en el fondo me sentía una miserable—. Eso, o que me dejes ir. Me da igual, siempre que estemos juntos.**

 **Respiró hondo, y luego espiró el aire muy despacio. Me puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara, obligándome a aguantarle la mirada, y clavó sus ojos en los míos durante largo rato. Me pregunté qué buscaba en ellos y qué estaba encontrando, y si la culpa era tan palpable en mi rostro como en mi estómago, que se me había revuelto.**

 **Sus ojos lucharon por contener alguna emoción que no pude leer. Después apartó una mano de mi cara para sacar de nuevo el móvil.**

— **Alice —dijo, con un suspiro—. ¿Puedes venir un rato para hacer de canguro con Bella? —enarcó una ceja, desafiándome a ponerle pegas a lo de «canguro»—.**

Bella hizo una mueca, preguntándose si Edward se había molestado más de lo que le había dejado saber por sus deseos egoístas.

"Ni lo pienses" le aseguró Edward "Y o te veas tan sorprendida, no tienes tu escudo ahora además de que eres demasiado fácil de leer"

Bella gruñó.

 **Necesito hablar con Jasper.**

 **No oí nada, pero era evidente que Alice aceptaba. Edward soltó el teléfono y volvió a mirarme a la cara.**

— **¿Qué vas a decirle a Jasper? —le pregunté.**

— **Voy a discutir... la posibilidad de que yo me quede fuera.**

 **Me fue fácil leer en su rostro lo difícil que le resultaba pronunciar aquellas palabras.**

"Lo siento" suspiró Edward "Pero me preocupaba mi familia y me temía que Jasper no tomara bien las noticias"

Jasper sacudió la cabeza "Entendía perfectamente lo que estabas sintiendo, y algo más de protección para Bella no caería mal"

— **Lo lamento.**

 **Y era cierto. Odiaba obligarle a hacer esto, pero no tanto como para fingir una sonrisa y decirle que siguiera adelante sin mí. No; me sentía mal, pero no hasta tal punto.**

— **No te disculpes —me dijo, esbozando apenas una sonrisa—. Nunca temas decirme lo que sientes, Bella. Si eso es lo que necesitas... —se encogió de hombros—. Tú eres mi prioridad número uno.**

— **No me refería a eso. No se trata de que elijas entre tu familia o yo.**

— **Ya lo sé. Además, no es eso lo que me has pedido. Me has ofrecido las dos opciones que puedes soportar tú, y he escogido la que puedo soportar yo. Así es como se supone que funciona el compromiso.**

"Suena a ultimátum" notó Leah.

"Ah, pero nosotros somos buenos con los… compromisos" sonrió Edward haciendo que Bella responda con un gruñido que despertó al curiosidad de los demás.

 **Me incliné hacia delante y apoyé la frente contra su pecho.**

— **Gracias —le susurré.**

— **En cualquier momento —me respondió, dándome un beso en el pelo—. Cualquier cosa.**

 **Nos quedamos un buen rato sin movernos. Mientras mantenía mi cara escondida contra su camisa, dos vocecillas luchaban en mi interior: la buena me decía que fuera valiente, y la mala le decía a la buena que cerrara el pico.**

"¿La segunda voz? También se llama instinto de preservación. Sé que no estás acostumbrada a ella así que te parecerá algo raro peor de vez en cuando deberías escuchar que te da buenos consejos…"

"Calla Alice" cortó Bella.

— **¿Quién es la tercera esposa? —me preguntó de repente.**

— **¿Cómo? —me hice la tonta. No recordaba haber vuelto a tener ese sueño.**

— **Anoche murmuraste algo sobre «la tercera esposa». Lo demás tenía algo de sentido, pero con eso me perdí del todo.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza "¿Es esto lo que te inspiró?"

"Entre otras cosas" admitió Bella "Ella era solo una humana y tuvo el coraje de hacer algo que no hubiese ni imaginad. Sentía que me estaba quedando atrás.

— **Ah, ya. Es una de las leyendas que escuché junto al fuego, la otra noche —me encogí de hombros—. Se me debió de quedar grabada.**

 **Edward se apartó un poco de mí y ladeó la cabeza, tal vez confundido por el matiz ominoso de mi voz.**

"¿Sabías que estaba conectado con mi idea?" preguntó Bella.

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Más temía que tuviese que ver con algo del tema de la mortalidad pero no quise decirle en caso de estar equivocado. Mejor que no te dé idea considerando que ya tienes bastante tu solita"

 **Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, Alice apareció en la puerta de la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.**

— **Te vas a perder la diversión —gruñó.**

"Más diversión para ti entonces" musitó Edward algo celosos antes de recordar la pelea con Victoria.

— **Hola, Alice —la saludó Edward.**

 **Después me puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y me levantó la cara para darme un beso de despedida.**

— **Volveré esta misma noche —me prometió—. He de reunirme con los demás para solucionar este asunto y reorganizarlo todo.**

— **Vale.**

— **No hay mucho que reorganizar —dijo Alice—. Ya se lo he contado. Emmett está encantado.**

 **Edward exhaló un suspiro.**

— **Ya me lo imagino.**

 **Salió por la puerta y me dejó a solas con Alice.**

 **Ella me miró echando chispas por los ojos.**

"¿Qué te molesta?" preguntó Charlie cautelosos "Acaban de decir que no haría diferencia para ustedes"

"No era eso" le aseguró Alice "Solo deseaba que Bella deje de preocuparse tanto"

— **Lo siento —volví a disculparme—. ¿Crees que esto lo hará más peligroso para vosotros?**

 **Alice soltó un bufido.**

— **Te preocupas demasiado, Bella. Te van a salir canas antes de tiempo.**

— **Entonces, ¿por qué estás enfadada?**

— **Edward es un cascarrabias cuando no se sale con la suya. Me estoy imaginando cómo va a ser aguantarle durante los próximos meses**

"No estaría molesto o tanto tiempo" dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco "Y me aliviaba el no tener que preocuparme que Bella esté segura y quieta"

— **hizo una mueca—. Supongo que, si sirve para que mantengas la cordura, merece la pena, pero me gustaría que no fueras tan pesimista, Bella. Resulta innecesario.**

— **¿Dejarías que Jasper fuera sin ti? —le pregunté.**

 **Alice hizo otro mohín.**

— **Eso es diferente.**

— **Sí, claro.**

"Obvio" dijo Alice gruñendo "Considerando que mi presencia hubiese sido de ayuda en vez de hacer las cosas más peligrosas para él. Si hubiese sido vampiro nadie te hubiese detenido pero como humana eras una distracción"

"¿Estás diciendo que te hubiese alejado de ser humana?" preguntó Bella.

Alice no le contestó.

— **Ve a ducharte —me ordenó—. Charlie llegará a casa en quince minutos, y si te ve con esa pinta no creo que te deje salir otra vez.**

Charlie rio por lo bajo.

 **Había perdido el día entero. ¡Qué desperdicio! Me alegraba saber que no siempre tendría que seguir malgastando mi tiempo de vida con horas de sueño.**

 **Cuando Charlie llegó a casa yo estaba perfectamente presentable: me había vestido, me había arreglado el pelo y le estaba sirviendo la cena en la mesa de la cocina. Alice se sentó en el sitio habitual de Edward, lo cual pareció terminar de alegrarle el día.**

— **¡Hola, Alice! ¿Cómo estás, cariño?**

— **Muy bien, Charlie, gracias.**

— **Veo que por fin has decidido salir de la cama, dormilona —me dijo mientras me sentaba a su lado. Después se dirigió de nuevo a Alice—. Todo el mundo habla de la fiesta que dieron tus padres anoche. Supongo que aún no habréis terminado de recoger todo el lío.**

 **Alice se encogió de hombros. Conociéndola, seguro que ya lo había hecho todo.**

"Obviamente" dijo Alice como insultada "No puedo tener i casa como un desastre todo el día"

— **Mereció la pena —repuso ella—. Fue una fiesta genial.**

— **¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó Charlie, casi a regañadientes—. ¿Ayudando con la limpieza?**

 **Ella suspiró con gesto trágico.**

Sam arqueó las cejas.

 **Probablemente estaba fingiendo, pero lo hacía tan bien que no supe qué pensar.**

— **No. Está con Emmett y Carlisle, haciendo planes para el fin de semana.**

— **¿Otra excursión?**

 **Alice asintió, con rostro apesadumbrado.**

— **Sí, se van todos, menos yo. Siempre hacemos una marcha para celebrar el fin de curso, pero este año he decidido que me apetece más ir de compras que al campo. Ninguno de ellos quiere quedarse a acompañarme. Me han abandonado.**

"Oh" dijo Emily riendo al entender el juego de Alice "Eres buena"

"¿A?" musitó Charlie tratando de imaginar que significaría eso.

 **Alice hizo un puchero. Al verla tan desconsolada, Charlie se inclinó hacia ella y le tendió la mano sin pensarlo, buscando alguna forma de ayudarla. La miré con recelo, sin saber qué pretendía.**

"Ayudándote" dijo Alice antes de añadir en un tono más bajo "Pude haberte dado solo una noche con Edward pero no, decidí darte el fin de semana con él para que te calmes"

"Gracias Alice" le sonrió Bella.

— **Alice, cariño, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros? —le ofreció Charlie—. No me gusta pensar que te vas a quedar sola en esa casa tan grande.**

 **Ella suspiró. Algo me aplastó el pie bajo la mesa.**

"Eso dolió" gruñó Bella.

"Oh, no seas un bebé" dijo Alice.

Bella le hizo una mueca a su hermana "Que te pegue un bloque de mármol y a ver si no te duele"

— **¡Ay! —protesté.**

 **Charlie se volvió hacia mí.**

— **¿Qué pasa?**

 **Alice me lanzó una mirada de frustración. Sin duda estaba pensando que esa noche yo andaba muy lenta de reflejos.**

"¡Definitivamente!" dijo Alice exasperada.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes"

"¿Y dónde está la diversión en eso? Sabía que lo entenderías…eventualmente"

"¿Entender qué?" repitió Charlie confundido y frustrado.

— **Me he dado un golpe en un dedo —mascullé.**

— **Ah —Charlie volvió a mirar a Alice—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece?**

 **Ella volvió a pisarme, pero esta vez no tan fuerte.**

— **Esto... —dije—, la verdad es que no tenemos mucho sitio, papá. No creo que a Alice le apetezca dormir en el suelo de mi habitación...**

 **Charlie frunció los labios, y Alice volvió a poner gesto de desconsuelo.**

— **A lo mejor Bella puede irse contigo —sugirió Charlie—. Sólo hasta que vuelvan tus hermanos.**

— **Oh, Bella, ¿no te importa? —me preguntó Alice, con una sonrisa radiante—. No te importa venir de compras conmigo, ¿verdad?**

— **Claro —asentí—. De compras. Genial.**

Charlie gruñó "Debía saber que había algo extraño allí. Nunca irías voluntariamente de compras con Alice"

Alice entrecerró los ojos "¿Te refieres a que no le hubiese molestado de ser con otra persona?"

Bella le hizo una mueca "Si salgo de compras, ¿sabes? Solo que no me gusta que me arrastren de una tienda a otra y de probador en probador vistiéndome como Barbie por muchas horas seguidas"

Alice se quedó viendo a su hermana con los ojos dorados abiertos de par en par "¿Irías d compra… sin mí?" preguntó triste.

"Bueno, ¿no me ves desnuda verdad?" indicó Bella sintiéndose cada vez más culpable por la forma en como la miraba Alice. ¿Por qué ella siempre me hace sentir como si pateé a un cachorrito?

"Y nunca salimos de compras aunque lo prometiste" musitó Alice con una pequeña voz. ¿Cómo hace eso?

"No lo prometí… o sea si, pero…" Tonta vampira manipulativa, pensó Bella antes de rendirse y añadir "Podemos ir el próximo fin de semana si terminamos los libros para entonces"

Alice le sonrió de tal manera que a Bella se le pasó algo el enojo "Sabía que aceptarías"

"Obvio" suspiró Bella.

— **¿Cuándo se van los demás? —preguntó Charlie.**

 **Alice hizo otra mueca.**

— **Mañana.**

— **¿Para cuándo me necesitas? —pregunté.**

— **Para después de cenar, supongo —respondió, y después se acarició la barbilla con gesto pensativo—. ¿Tienes algún plan para el sábado? Me apetece ir de compras a la ciudad, así que tendríamos que echar todo el día...**

"No, estoy segura que su sábado está libre…" dijo Seth sarcásticamente "Solo escapará la sádica vampira que la quiere matar, pero también puede dejar eso para la próxima semana"

"Así que para eso era" musitó Charlie sintiéndose aliviado.

— **A Seattle, no —dijo Charlie, frunciendo el ceño.**

— **No, claro que no —se apresuró a añadir Alice, aunque ambas sabíamos que el sábado Seattle sería una ciudad de lo más segura—. Estaba pensando, por ejemplo, en Olympia...**

— **Eso te gustará, Bella —dijo Charlie, aliviado—. ¡Ve con ella y hártate de ciudad!**

— **Sí, papá. Será genial.**

 **En unas cuantas frases, Alice había conseguido despejar mi agenda para la batalla.**

 **Edward volvió poco después. No le sorprendió que Charlie le deseara un buen viaje y le aclaró que saldrían por la mañana temprano. Dio las buenas noches antes de lo habitual y Alice se marchó con él.**

 **Poco después de que se fueran, me excusé.**

— **Pero no puedes estar cansada... —protestó Charlie.**

— **Sí, un poco —mentí.**

— **No me extraña que te guste escaparte de las fiestas —me dijo—. Con lo que te cuesta recuperarte...**

"Las fiestas son muy cansinas" dijo Bella en un tono completamente serio.

"Solo cuando Alice las organiza" dijo Nessie en el mismo tono de su madre.

 **Cuando llegué arriba, Edward yacía atravesado encima de mi cama.**

— **¿Cuándo vamos a reunimos con los lobos? —susurré al acercarme a él.**

— **Dentro de una hora.**

— **Eso está bien. Jake y sus amigos necesitan dormir un poco.**

— **No tanto como tú —señaló.**

 **Cambié de tema, porque sospechaba que me iba a decir que me quedara en casa.**

"Pudiste haberte quedado en casa" indicó Sue "Dudo que hubiesen hecho cualquier otros planes sin tu presencia allí"

"Pero nunca sabes "bromeó Bella "Siempre debe haber alguien que le haga comportarse"

Sue rio "Claro"

— **¿Te ha dicho Alice que va a secuestrarme otra vez?**

 **Edward sonrió.**

— **En realidad no va a hacerlo.**

 **Me quedé mirándole, y él se rio en voz baja ante mi cara de desconcierto.**

— **Soy el único que tiene permiso para retenerte como rehén, ¿lo recuerdas? —me dijo—. Alice se va de caza con el resto —suspiró—. Supongo que yo ahora ya no tengo por qué hacerlo.**

— **¿Así que eres tú quien va a secuestrarme?**

 **Edward asintió.**

Charlie hizo una mueca sin saber como sentirse al respecto. Bella era una adulta y tenía derecho a pasar el tiempo con su novio. No le importaba mucho siempre y cuando no escuchara detalles.

 **Me lo imaginé durante unos instantes. Nada de tener a Charlie en el piso de abajo escuchando o subiendo a asomarse cada poco rato a mi cuarto. Ni tampoco una casa llena de vampiros insomnes con su aguzado y entrometido sentido del oído. Solos él y yo. Solos de verdad.**

— **¿Te parece bien? —me preguntó, preocupado por mi silencio.**

— **Bueno... sí, salvo por una cosa.**

— **¿Qué cosa? —me preguntó, nervioso. Era increíble, pero por alguna razón aún parecía albergar dudas respecto a su control sobre mí. Quizá tenía que dejárselo más claro.**

— **¿Por qué no le ha dicho Alice a Charlie que os ibais esta noche? —pregunté.**

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos. Obviamente Bella estaba más… impulsiva de lo que él esperaba. El siguiente capítulo no iba a ser agradable... para él al menos.

 **Edward se rio, aliviado.**

 **Disfruté más del viaje al claro que la noche anterior. Seguía sintiéndome culpable y asustada, pero ya no estaba tan aterrorizada y podía desenvolverme.**

"por lo que accedí a aquedarme contigo sin importar si estuviese volviéndote loca o no" suspiró Edward "Me mataba verte así de preocupada"

 **Era capaz de ver más allá de lo que iba a pasar, y casi podía creer que las cosas tal vez saldrían bien. Al parecer, Edward no llevaba demasiado mal la idea de perderse esta pelea... lo cual me hacía más fácil aceptar sus palabras cuando decía que iba a ser pan comido: si él mismo no se lo creyera, no abandonaría a su familia. Quizás Alice tenía razón y yo me preocupaba demasiado.**

 **Al fin, llegamos al claro.**

 **Jasper y Emmett ya estaban luchando; a juzgar por sus risas, era un simple calentamiento. Alice y Rosalie los observaban, repantigadas en el suelo. Mientras, a unos cuantos metros, Esme y Carlisle estaban charlando con las cabezas juntas y los dedos entrelazados, sin prestar atención a nada más.**

 **Esa noche había mucha más luz. La luna brillaba a través de un fino velo de nubes, y pude ver sin problemas a los tres lobos sentados al borde del cuadrilátero de prácticas, separados entre sí para observar la lucha desde diferentes ángulos.**

"Mira los lobos estuvieron con los Cullen sin tu supervisión por un tiempo y lograron sobrevivir" notó Charlie divertido.

"calla" murmuró Bella sonriendo ligeramente.

 **También me resultó fácil distinguir a Jacob. Le habría reconocido de inmediato, aunque no hubiese levantado la cabeza al oír que nos acercábamos.**

— **¿Dónde están los demás lobos? —pregunté.**

— **No hace falta que vengan todos. Con uno bastaría para hacer el trabajo, pero Sam no se fiaba de nosotros tanto como para enviar sólo a Jacob, aunque éste quería hacerlo así.**

"¿No te hubiese importado estar solo con los Cullen?" preguntó Charlie algo sorprendido "¿Cómo así?"

Jacob se encogió de hombros "mejor dicho, no me molestaba ver a Bella de nuevo. Sabía que los Cullen no me matarían, y eso era mucha más certeza que los demás, pero tampoco saltaría a cualquier idea de verlos"

 **Quil y Embry son sus... Supongo que podrían llamarse sus copilotos habituales.**

— **Jacob confía en ti.**

 **Edward asintió.**

— **Confía en que no intentaremos matarle. Eso es todo.**

— **¿Vas a participar esta noche? —pregunté, indecisa. Sabía que esto iba a resultar casi tan duro para él como lo habría sido para mí que me dejara atrás. Tal vez incluso más.**

— **Ayudaré a Jasper cuando lo necesite. Quiere ensayar con grupos desiguales y enseñarles cómo actuar contra múltiples atacantes.**

 **Se encogió de hombros.**

 **Y una nueva oleada de pánico hizo pedazos mi confianza, ya de por sí escasa.**

 **Seguían siendo inferiores en número, y yo lo estaba empeorando aún más.**

 **Me quedé mirando al campo de batalla, tratando de ocultar mis emociones.**

 **No era el lugar más adecuado en el que posar la mirada, teniendo en cuenta que estaba intentando engañarme a mí misma y convencerme de que todo iba a salir bien y a la medida de mis necesidades. Porque cuando me obligué a apartar los ojos de los Cullen, de aquel combate de entrenamiento que en cuestión de días se convertiría en una batalla mortal, Jacob captó mi mirada y me sonrió.**

 **Era la misma sonrisa lobuna de la noche anterior, y entrecerraba los ojos igual que lo hacía cuando era humano.**

Rosalie se estremeció con delicadeza "Raro"

Jacob le sonrió abiertamente "No tanto como tú cariño"

"Chucho insolente" musitó ella.

"Rubita hueca" musitó él.

 **Me resultaba difícil creer que poco tiempo atrás los hombres lobo me daban miedo, y que había llegado a tener pesadillas con ellos.**

 **Supe, sin preguntarlo, quién de los otros dos era Embry y quién era Quil. Sin duda, el lobo gris, más delgado y con manchas oscuras en el lomo, que estaba sentado observándolo todo con paciencia se trataba de Embry; mientras que Quil, de pelaje color chocolate en el cuerpo y algo más claro en la cara, daba constantes respingos, como si estuviera deseando unirse a aquel combate amistoso.**

Emmett rio "Deberías escribir un libro titulado la psique de los hombres lobo: ¿cómo entender a tu amigo de cuadro patas?"

Bella pareció considerar la idea "Oye Jake, ¿quieres ayudarme en ese proyecto?"

"Claro" le dijo él "Yo te puedo responder todas las preguntas que puedas tener. Sam te puede contar sobre su experiencia siendo un alfa, Paul puede hablar de los problemas de temperamento, Leah te puede dar los trucos para ser una molestia en el- ¡auch!" dijo él bloqueando otro ataque antes de añadir "Emily puede dibujar para ti y Kim y Nessie pueden añadir un capítulo extra para ti"

Rosalie resopló "¿Y no podría dar mi testimonio?"

"No querida" le sonrió Jacob "Tú has de escribir las críticas. O mejor aún puedes escribir la secuela llamada; todo lo que debes saber de vampiros y algo más"

"Oh, puedo ver el primer capítulo" dijo Seth entusiasmado "piensa bien acerca de a quién molestar ya que nunca sabes si se convertirán en vampiros que regresen por su sangrienta venganza"

"Suena bien" musitó Rosalie poniéndose tiesa.

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron como platos "h, no me refería a…"

"Y solo piensa en ello" añadió Jasper rápidamente "Nessie podría tener todo un libro para ella salo, y eso sin mencionar al jefe de policía Swan o a su esposa"

Sue sonrió claramente especulando las posibilidades mientras sus hijos la veían.

"Parece toda una colección" sonrió Emmett entusiasmado con la aceptación de su idea "O podríamos simplemente publicar estos libros"

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron inmediatamente "¡No!"

"¿Qué, la señorita bloqueo mental no le gusta compartir sus pensamientos?" bufó Emmett.

 **No eran monstruos, ni siquiera en esta situación. Eran mis amigos.**

 **Unos amigos que no parecían ni mucho menos tan indestructibles como Emmett y Jasper, quienes se movían rápidos como cobras mientras la luna bañaba su piel de granito. Unos amigos que, por lo visto, no entendían el peligro que estaban corriendo. Unos amigos que seguían siendo en cierto modo mortales, que podían sangrar, que podían morir...**

"Oh Bella" suspiró Charlie "No serviría decirte que no te preocupes, verdad?"

 **La confianza de Edward me tranquilizaba, ya que era evidente que no estaba preocupado por su familia, pero me pregunté si también se sentiría afectado en el caso de que los lobos sufrieran algún daño. Si esa posibilidad no le preocupaba, ¿había alguna razón para que estuviera nervioso? La confianza de Edward sólo servía para aplacar una parte de mis temores.**

Edward frunció el ceño "Ellos nos estaban ayudando así que a pesar de cualquier mal entendido anterior no hubiese querido que mueran"

"No dije eso" le aseguró Bella rápidamente "Peor hay una diferencia entre desear que alguien muera y preocuparse por la posibilidad"

Edward le sonrió "Tal vez yo no los subestimaba como tú"

Jacob rio "Guau, todo un casi cumplido"

Edward se encogió de hombros "Nunca hubiésemos accedido a su ayudado si hubiésemos pensado que serían un inconveniente"

 **Intenté sonreír a Jacob y tragué saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Pero no sirvió de mucho.**

 **Jacob se incorporó con una agilidad increíble en una criatura tan enorme y se acercó trotando hacia donde nos encontrábamos, al borde del claro.**

— **Hola, Jacob —saludó Edward con cortesía.**

 **Jacob le ignoró y clavó sus ojos oscuros en mí. Bajó la cabeza hasta mi altura, como había hecho el día anterior, ladeó el hocico y dejó escapar un sordo gemido.**

— **Estoy bien —le respondí, sin esperar a la traducción de mi novio—. Sólo estoy preocupada.**

 **Jacob seguía mirándome.**

— **Quiere saber por qué estás preocupada —dijo Edward.**

 **Jacob emitió un gruñido. No fue un sonido amenazante, sino de irritación. Edward contrajo los labios.**

"No necesitaba un portavoz" musitó Jacob.

"Lo siento, no sabía que Bella entendía lenguaje lobo" repuso Edward.

"Ya" cortó Bella "¿Podemos continuar? Me gustaría acabar antes de Navidad"

— **¿Qué? —pregunté.**

— **Cree que mis traducciones dejan bastante que desear. Lo que ha dicho en realidad es: «Eso es una estupidez. ¿Por qué hay que preocuparse?». Le he corregido un poco porque me parecía una grosería.**

"Un mal portavoz" musitó Jacob.

 **Sonreí, pero sólo a medias, porque estaba demasiado nerviosa para divertirme.**

— **Hay muchos motivos para estar preocupada —le dije a Jacob—. Por ejemplo, que unos cuantos lobos estúpidos acaben malheridos.**

 **Jacob se rio con un áspero ladrido.**

"Créeme, tienes suerte de no poder entender eso" resopló el portavoz.

 **Edward suspiró.**

— **Jasper quiere ayuda. ¿Puedes prescindir de mis servicios como traductor?**

— **Me las apañaré.**

 **Edward me dirigió una mirada melancólica, difícil de interpretar, y después me dio la espalda y se encaminó al lugar donde le esperaba Jasper.**

 **Me senté en el mismo sitio en que me encontraba. El suelo estaba duro y frío.**

 **Jacob también dio un paso hacia delante; después se volvió hacia mí y emitió un gemido bajo y gutural, mientras aventuraba otro paso.**

— **Adelante, ve tú —le dije—. No quiero verlo.**

 **Jacob volvió a ladear la cabeza y, con un ronco suspiro, se acurrucó en el suelo a mi lado.**

— **En serio, vete —le animé.**

 **No respondió, y se limitó a apoyar la cabeza sobre las garras.**

 **Me quedé mirando las nubes plateadas; no quería ver la pelea. Ya tenía material de sobra para alimentar mi imaginación. Una brisa atravesó el claro, y me dio un escalofrío.**

 **Jacob se acercó arrastrándose y apoyó su pelaje cálido contra mi costado izquierdo.**

— **Eh... Gracias —murmuré.**

 **Pasado un rato, me recliné sobre su amplio hombro. Así estaba mucho más cómoda.**

Rosalie gruñó.

 **Las nubes desfilaban lentamente por el cielo, y sus gruesos jirones se iluminaban al pasar por delante de la luna y volvían a sumirse en sombras al dejarla atrás.**

 **Distraída, me dediqué a pasar los dedos por el pelaje que recubría el cuello de Jacob. Su garganta retumbó con el mismo canturreo extraño que había escuchado el día anterior. Era un sonido casi hogareño, más áspero y salvaje que el ronroneo de un gato, pero que transmitía la misma sensación de comodidad.**

"¡Un gatito!" rio Emmett "Eso es mejor"

Un sonrojado Jacob musitó algo incomprensible.

— **Nunca he tenido perro —dije—. Siempre he querido tener uno, pero Renée les tiene repelús.**

 **Jacob se rio, y su cuerpo se estremeció bajo mis dedos.**

"Y ahora tengo perro" suspiro Bella "¿Por qué rayos pedí uno?"

"¡Oye!" se quejó Jacob.

— **¿No te preocupa lo del sábado? —le pregunté.**

 **Volvió su enorme cabeza hacia mí, y pude ver cómo ponía los ojos en blanco.**

— **Me gustaría sentirme tan optimista como tú.**

 **Jacob apoyó la cabeza en mi pierna y empezó a ronronear otra vez. Eso me hizo sentirme un poco mejor.**

— **Así que mañana nos espera una buena caminata, supongo.**

 **Jacob emitió un gruñido de entusiasmo.**

— **Puede ser un paseo largo —le advertí—. El concepto de distancia de Edward no es el mismo que el de una persona normal.**

 **Jacob emitió otro ladrido a modo de risa.**

"Tampoco yo" dijo Jacob.

 **Hundí más los dedos en su pelaje y apoyé mi cabeza en su cuello.**

 **Era extraño. Aunque ahora Jake tenía forma de lobo, sentía que entre nosotros volvía a haber una relación más parecida a la de antes (una amistad tan sencilla y natural como el hecho de respirar) que las últimas veces que habíamos estado juntos y Jacob seguía siendo humano. Resultaba curioso descubrir de nuevo aquella sensación que creía haber perdido por culpa de su naturaleza de licántropo.**

 **En el claro seguían jugando a matarse, mientras yo me dedicaba a contemplar las nubes que pasaban sobre la luna.**

"Eso es todo" suspiró Charlie sin querer saber el contenido del siguiente capítulo.

Edward también se veía incómodo mientras tomaba el libro de su suegro.


	21. Capítulo 20

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **COMPROMISO**

Hubo un largo momento de silencio mientras Edward y Bella compartían una mirada.

"Oh" musitó Bella, viéndose tal como lo hubiese hecho siendo humana, peor sin color en las mejillas para delatar su vergüenza.

Aún así, no engañaron a nadie.

Alice comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

Bella le dedicó una mueca a su hermana como instándola a que se atreva a decir algo "Pensé que estarías muy cerca a los lobos como para poder ver algo"

"Oh, claro recuérdamelo nomás" murmuró Alice, pero no en un tono verdaderamente irritado, al contrario, mostraba una pequeña sonrisa "Puedo no poder ver nada ahora, pero no significa que no pude ver nada la vez anterior"

Bella gruñó en respuesta.

 **Todo estaba listo.**

 **Mi equipaje para la visita de dos días «a Alice» estaba preparado, y la bolsa me esperaba en el asiento del copiloto de mi coche. Les había regalado las entradas del concierto a Ángela, Ben y Mike. Este último iba a llevar a Jessica, tal y como yo esperaba. Billy le había pedido prestado el bote al Viejo Quil Ateara, y había invitado a Charlie a pescar en mar abierto antes de que empezara el partido de la tarde. Collin y Brady, los dos licántropos más jóvenes, permanecerían en la retaguardia para proteger La Push, aunque eran tan sólo unos críos de trece años.**

"Oh Dios" musitó Charlie.

"A Collin y Brady no les gustaría escuchar cuanta confianza tienes en ellos" sonrió Jacob tratando de aliviar la tensión del lugar "Claro que, para ahora, ya son lo suficientemente grandes como para que no les moleste tanto"

"Lo suficientemente mayores como para entender cuan jóvenes eran" suspiró Bella tratando de pensar en los dos chicos, y en muchos otros, deseosos de dar su vid aparas proteger a su gente de los problemas que ella había llevado.

 **Aun así, Charlie estaría más seguro que ninguno de los que se iban a quedar en Forks.**

 **Yo había hecho cuanto estaba en mi mano. Traté de convencerme de ello, y también de apartar de mi cabeza la gran cantidad de factores que quedaban fuera de mi control. De un modo u otro, en cuarenta y ocho horas todo habría acabado. Era un pensamiento casi reconfortante.**

"Es lo mejor en lo que puedes pensar" afirmó Carlisle.

 **Edward me había pedido que me relajara, y yo iba a intentarlo por todos los medios.**

— **¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo por una noche y pensar tan sólo en nosotros dos? —me había suplicado, desatando sobre mí todo el poder de su mirada—. Parece que nunca tenemos tiempo para nosotros. Necesito estar a solas contigo. Sólo contigo.**

 **No era una solicitud difícil de aceptar, aunque una cosa era asegurar que iba a olvidar mis temores y otra hacerlo de verdad. Pero ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar, sabiendo que disponíamos de esta noche para nosotros dos solos, lo cual me ayudaba. Algunas cosas habían cambiado, por ejemplo, ya estaba preparada.**

"¿Para casarte?" peguntó Charlie casi deseando que sea esa la respuesta. Solo podía en otras dos alternativas, una de ellas la conocía hace tiempo y no quería asimilara, y la otra prefería ni pensarla.

 **Preparada para unirme a su familia y a su mundo. Así me lo revelaban el miedo, la culpa y la angustia que experimentaba en ese momento. Había tenido ocasión de concentrarme en esas sensaciones ‑lo había hecho mientras contemplaba la luna entre las nubes, recostada contra el cuerpo de un hombre lobo‑, y sabía que ya no volvería a caer presa del pánico. La siguiente vez que nos ocurriera algo, yo estaría preparada. En el balance final, pensaba ser un activo, no un pasivo. Edward no tendría que volver a elegir nunca más entre su familia y yo. Íbamos a ser compañeros, igual que Alice y Jasper.**

Alice y Jasper se sonrieron brevemente. Aunque no concordaban completamente con el monólogo interno de las emociones de Bella, aceptaban el halago de la comparación.

 **La próxima vez, yo cumpliría mi parte.**

 **Esperaría a liberarme del juramento para que Edward se sintiera satisfecho, pero no hacía falta: estaba lista. Sólo faltaba un detalle.**

 **Había cosas que aún no habían cambiado, y entre ellas el amor desesperado que sentía por mi novio. Había tenido mucho tiempo para analizar las consecuencias de la apuesta de Jasper y Emmett, y para decidir a qué cosas estaba dispuesta a renunciar junto con mi naturaleza humana y a cuáles no. Sabía muy bien qué experiencia quería gozar antes de convertirme en un ser inhumano.**

Billy arqueó las cejas. Nunca había escuchado todos los detalles de boca de Jake, pero con solo mirar a Nessie, era sencillo adivinar a que se refería Bella. Solo deseaba que su amigo Charlie se tome más tiempo descubrirlo. Su vergüenza, aunque siempre le causaba risa, sería mucho de soportar.

 **De modo que esa noche teníamos algunos asuntos pendientes que solucionar. Después de todo lo que había visto en los últimos dos años, yo ya no creía en el significado de la palabra «imposible».**

Edward rio. _Muy cierto._

 **Edward tendría que recurrir a algo más que ese vocablo para detenerme.**

 **Para ser sincera, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, pero pensaba intentarlo.**

"¿Lo crees?" le preguntaron.

 **Teniendo en cuenta la decisión que había tomado, no me extrañó descubrir lo nerviosa que estaba mientras conducía el largo trecho hasta su casa. No sabía cómo hacer lo que quería hacer, y estaba muerta de miedo. Al ver lo despacio que conducía, Edward, que iba en el asiento del copiloto, trataba de contener una sonrisa. Me sorprendió que no insistiera en coger el volante, pero esa noche mi velocidad de tortuga no parecía molestarle.**

 **Ya había oscurecido cuando llegamos a su casa. A pesar de ello, el prado se veía iluminado por la luz que brillaba en todas las ventanas.**

 **En cuanto apagué el motor, él ya estaba abriendo la puerta de mi lado. Me sacó en volandas de la cabina con un brazo mientras que con el otro cogía mi bolsa del asiento trasero y se la colgaba del hombro. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos al mismo tiempo que le oía cerrar la puerta de la camioneta con el pie.**

 **Sin dejar de besarme, me levantó en el aire para acomodarme mejor entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta la casa como si fuera un bebé.**

"¿Deberíamos censurar lo siguiente?" preguntó Sue mirando en dirección a Nessie.

Charlie gruñó.

 **¿Acaso estaba abierta la puerta? No lo sabía. El caso es que habíamos entrado y yo me sentía mareada. Me recordé a mí misma que debía respirar.**

 **El beso no me asustó. No era como otras veces, cuando sentía el temor y el pánico agazapados por debajo de su estricto control. Ahora no sentí sus labios nerviosos, sino ardientes. Edward parecía tan emocionado como yo ante la perspectiva de una noche entera para concentrarnos en estar juntos. Siguió besándome durante un buen rato, de pie en la entrada. Parecía menos atrincherado de lo habitual, y su gélida boca mostraba una apremiante necesidad de la mía.**

"¿Necesitamos saber tantos detalles?" inquirió Leah "Es casi tan mal como solía ser el escuchar a Paul o Jared" No iba mencionar a Sam obviamente "l menos ellos trataban de controlarlo"

"Prometo ser muy cuidadoso con todo lo que piense de ahora en adelante por si mis pensamientos se vuelvan a convertir en un libro" aseveró Bella con tono serio.

Leah contestó "Buena idea"

"Vamos, podría ser peor" rio Emmett.

"Si Em. Podrías ser tú" resopló Leah.

Emmett sonrió en respuesta.

 **Empecé a albergar un cauteloso optimismo. Tal vez conseguir mis propósitos no iba a resultar tan difícil como me había esperado.**

Alice sonrió abiertamente "Mi pequeña hermanita ha descubierto el arma secreta de toda mujer" dijo ella haciendo como si se secara una lágrima del ojo "No podría estar más orgullosa"

 **No, me dije, sin duda será bien difícil, y aún más.**

 **Con una leve risita, Edward me apartó un poco y me sostuvo en el aire a casi un metro de su cuerpo.**

— **Bienvenida a casa —me dijo, con un brillo cálido en los ojos.**

— **Eso suena bien —le respondí sin aliento.**

 **Me depositó con suavidad en el suelo. Yo le rodeé con los brazos; no estaba dispuesta a dejar el menor hueco entre los dos.**

— **Tengo algo para ti —anunció como de pasada.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Un objeto usado. Dijiste que podías aceptar regalos de ese tipo, ¿te acuerdas?**

— **Ah, ya. Supongo que lo dije.**

 **Mi renuencia hizo reír a Edward.**

Jacob sacudió la cabeza "En serio, no sé por qué hace tanto escándalo"

"No quería que gaste dinero en mí" musitó Bella "Pensaba que algo usado sería mejor, peor era muy probable que sea igual de costoso"

Emily asintió "Como ciertas cosas, el valor solo incremente con los años"

Bella suspiró "Ves mi problema"

Emily respondió con una media sonrisa "Chicos"

— **Está en mi habitación. ¿Subo a cogerlo?**

 **¿Su habitación?**

— **Claro —le contesté. Me sentí un poco tramposa cuando entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos—.**

Charlie suspiró. Parecía no haber forma de evitar esto. Al menos sabía que n tendría que leer acerca de… lo que sea que fuere a pasar después.

 **Vamos.**

 **Edward debía de estar impaciente por entregarme mi no regalo, porque no se conformó con la velocidad humana. Volvió a cogerme en brazos y subió las escaleras prácticamente volando. Cuando llegamos al dormitorio, me dejó en la puerta y salió como una bala hasta el armario.**

 **Aún no había dado un solo paso y ya lo tenía otra vez delante de mí. Pero le ignoré, entré al cuarto y me encaminé hacia el enorme lecho dorado. Después me senté en el borde, reculé hacia el centro de la cama y, una vez allí, me acurruqué abrazándome las rodillas.**

— **¿Y bien? —refunfuñé. Ahora que estaba donde quería, podía permitirme cierta resistencia—.**

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

 **Enséñamelo.**

 **Edward soltó una carcajada.**

 **Se subió a la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Mi corazón latía desbocado. Con un poco de suerte, él lo interpretaría como una reacción ante su regalo.**

Edward sonrió algo avergonzado.

— **Es un objeto usado —me recordó en tono serio. Me apartó la muñeca izquierda de la pierna y acarició la pulsera de plata por un instante. Después volvió a ponerme el brazo donde lo tenía.**

 **Examiné con atención el obsequio. De la cadena, en el lado opuesto al lobo, colgaba un cristal brillante en forma de corazón, tallado en innumerables caras que resplandecían a la tenue luz de la lámpara. Contuve el aliento.**

"¿Resplandecía?" resopló Leah "Muy significativo"

Edward sonrió un poco "Eso pensé"

Emily se veía muy intrigada por la descripción del regalo "¿Estás segura que eso era solo un cristal?"

Bella suspiró "En ese entonces…"

— **Era de mi madre —se encogió de hombros, al desgaire—. Heredé de ella un puñado de baratijas como ésta. Ya les he regalado unas cuantas a Esme y a Alice, así que, como ves, no tiene tanta importancia.**

"¿No a Rosalie?" notó Jacob ignorando el pisotón que le propició Leah.

Obviamente ella pensaba que el tacto no era lo suyo.

"Rosalie tiene algo en común con Bella en lo de los regalos, pero de otro sentido" explicó Edward "Ella solo acepta cosas de Emmett"

"Y de mí" sonrió Nessie.

 **Sonreí con tristeza al ver su aplomo. Edward prosiguió:**

— **Aun así, se me ha ocurrido que podría ser un buen símbolo. Duro y frío —se rio—. Y a la luz del sol se ve el arco iris.**

— **Olvidas que se te parece en algo mucho más importante —murmuré—. Es precioso.**

— **Mi corazón es igual de silencioso que éste —dijo—. Y también es tuyo.**

"Que dulce" sonrió Emmett. Esto se va aponer divertido muy pronto.

"Aún tienes que atenerte a las consecuencias de una apuesta pasada" musitó Edward, aunque sabía que eso no iba a detener a Emmett.

 **Giré la muñeca para que el cristal brillara bajo la luz.**

— **Gracias. Por los dos.**

— **No. Gracias a ti. Me alivia que hayas aceptado un regalo sin rechistar. No te viene mal como práctica —sonrió, luciendo sus blancos dientes.**

 **Me apoyé en él, escondiendo la cabeza bajo su brazo y acurrucándome a su lado. Era como abrazarse al** _ **David**_ **de Miguel Ángel, salvo que esta perfecta criatura de mármol me rodeó con sus manos para apretarme más.**

 **Parecía un buen punto de arranque.**

— **¿Podemos hablar de una cosa? De entrada, te agradecería que empezaras abriendo un poco tu mente.**

 **Edward dudó un instante.**

— **Lo intentaré —me contestó a la defensiva, con cautela.**

"¿Qué pensaste que era?" preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

"Algo acerca de los lobos o de convertirte sin casarte. O ambos" explicó Edward "Eso prueba cuanto me sorprendes siempre"

"Suele pasar con la gente a que no le puedes leer la mente" sonrió Bella.

"Desafortunadamente" musitó Edward.

— **No voy a romper ninguna regla —prometí—. Esto es estrictamente entre tú y yo —me aclaré la garganta—. Esto... Verás, la otra noche me impresionó la facilidad con que fuimos capaces de llegar a un acuerdo. He pensado que me gustaría aplicar ese mismo principio a una situación diferente.**

 **¿Por qué me estaba expresando de una forma tan rebuscada? Debían de ser los nervios.**

— **¿Qué quieres negociar? —me preguntó, insinuando una sonrisa en su voz.**

"Yo de ti me preocuparía" rio Emmett "La última vez caíste directamente en la trampa"

"Estaba consciente de no cometer el mismo error de nuevo" dijo Edward "Peor quería darle a Bella lo que deseaba"

 **Me esforcé por encontrar las palabras exactas para abordar el asunto.**

— **Escucha a qué velocidad te late el corazón —murmuró Edward—. Parece un colibrí batiendo las alas. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

— **Estoy perfectamente.**

— **Entonces continúa, por favor —me animó.**

— **Bueno, supongo que primero quería hablar contigo sobre esa ridícula condición del matrimonio.**

— **Será ridícula para ti, no para mí. ¿Qué tiene de mala?**

"Era ridícula" resopló Alice "Haces una declaración que parece broma y luego esperaras que Bella se lo tome en serio"

"No hablaba de la forma en como lo dije. Me refería al matrimonio en sí" explicó Edward.

"Y yo estaba halando acerca de usar el matrimonio como una condición para obtener lo que deseas" murmuró Bella.

— **Me preguntaba si... si se trata de una cuestión negociable.**

 **Edward frunció el ceño.**

— **Ya he cedido en lo más importante, al aceptar cobrarme tu vida en contra de mi propio criterio. Lo cual me otorga el derecho a arrancarte a ti ciertos compromisos.**

"Considerando que Bella lo puo haber obtenido de Carlisle en cualquier momento, no es mucha concesión" indicó Leah.

"De ser así Bella hubiese sido un vampiro hace mucho" dijo Edward "Ella quería que yo la cambiara y parte de mí quería que fuese así también, pero, con eso vienen responsabilidades que no sabía si podría afrontar. Ni pudo explicar cuan confundido estuve y por qué… peor no fue una decisión fácil de tomar en ningún aspecto y supongo que quería… no lo sé, tal vez algo de Bella que me muestre que estaba lista y que sería una decisión concienzuda de su parte"

— **No —negué con la cabeza y me concentré en mantener la compostura—. Ese trato ya está cerrado. Ahora no estamos discutiendo mi... transformación. Lo que quiero es arreglar algunos detalles.**

 **Me miró con recelo.**

— **¿A qué detalles te refieres, exactamente?**

 **Vacilé un instante.**

— **Primero, aclaremos cuáles son tus condiciones.**

— **Ya sabes lo que quiero.**

— **Matrimonio —hice que sonara como una palabrota.**

— **Sí —respondió con una amplia sonrisa—. Eso para empezar.**

"¿A?" preguntó Seth algo divertido "Definitivamente no dejas pasar oportunidades.

"Era una negociación de pues d todo, ¿verdad?" sonrió Edward "Si Bella quería demandar más condiciones a su favor, entonces podía hacer yo lo mismo"

"Solo sí que tenías miedo de lo que pudiese pedir y querías tener las cosas en tu favor solo por si caso" resopló Bella.

Edward enarcó las cejas "Bueno, necesitaba una garantía"

 **Esto me impresionó tanto que mi compostura se fue al traste.**

— **¿Es que hay más?**

— **Bueno —dijo con aire de estar calculando algo—, si te conviertes en mi esposa, entonces lo que es mío es tuyo... Por ejemplo, el dinero para tus estudios. Así que no debería haber problema con lo de Dartmouth.**

"Solo que los neófitos no suelen convertirse en cuadro de honor ni nada por estilo" dijo Rosalie secamente "Espero que no hayas pensado que bella pospondría su cambio para no hacerte sentir como si despreciara tu gentileza"

— **Puestos a ser absurdos, ¿se te ocurre algo más?**

— **No me importaría que me dieras algo más de tiempo.**

— **No. Nada de tiempo. Ahí sí que no hay trato.**

 **Edward exhaló un largo suspiro.**

— **Sólo sería un año, como mucho dos...**

 **Apreté los labios y meneé la cabeza.**

— **Prueba con lo siguiente.**

— **Eso es todo. A menos que quieras hablar de coches...**

"Eso es una buena condición" rio Jacob.

 **Edward sonrió al verme hacer un rictus. Después me tomó la mano y se dedicó a juguetear con mis dedos.**

— **No me había dado cuenta de que quisieras algo más, aparte de transformarte en un monstruo como yo. Siento una enorme curiosidad por saber de qué se trata —habló con voz tan suave y baja que su leve tono de impaciencia me habría pasado desapercibido si no le hubiera conocido tan bien.**

 **Hice una pausa y contemplé su mano sobre la mía. Aún no sabía por dónde empezar. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mí, y me daba miedo levantar la mirada. La sangre se me empezó a subir a la cara.**

 **Sus dedos gélidos rozaron mi mejilla.**

— **¿Te estás ruborizando? —preguntó, sorprendido. Yo seguía mirando hacia abajo—. Por favor, Bella, no me gusta el suspense.**

 **Me mordí el labio.**

"Incómodo" sonrió Emmett con los ojos centelleantes por la anticipación.

"Emmett…" dijo Edward.

"¿Sí?" preguntó el aludido con cara de falsa inocencia.

"…Olvídalo" suspiró Edward.

— **Bella...**

 **Su tono de reproche me recordó que le dolía que me guardase mis pensamientos.**

— **Me preocupa un poco... lo que pasará después —reconocí, atreviéndome a levantar la mirada por fin.**

 **Noté que su cuerpo se ponía tenso, pero su voz seguía siendo de terciopelo.**

— **¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?**

— **Todos parecéis convencidos de que mi único interés va a ser exterminar a todos los habitantes de la ciudad —respondí. Edward puso mala cara al oír las palabras que había elegido—. Me da miedo estar tan preocupada por contener mis impulsos violentos que no vuelva a ser yo misma... Y también me da... me da miedo no volver a desearte como te deseo ahora.**

"Ahora mira lo que has hecho" suspiró Esme algo divertida "Solo nos puedes culpar a nosotros"

Edward sonrió a su pesar "Lo sé"

— **Bella, esa fase no dura eternamente —me tranquilizó.**

 **Era obvio que no me estaba entendiendo.**

— **Edward —le dije. Estaba tan nerviosa que me dediqué a estudiar con atención un lunar de mi muñeca—. Hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes de dejar de ser humana.**

 **ÉI esperó a que prosiguiera, pero no lo hice. Mi cara estaba roja como un tomate.**

— **Lo que quieras —me animó, impaciente y sin tener ni idea de lo que le iba a pedir.**

Alice sacudió la cabeza "Tonto"

"Ella dijo que quería una experiencia humana" gruñó Edward "Solo quería cumplir sus deseos, no se me ocurrió pensar que querría"

— **¿Me lo prometes? —era consciente de que mi plan de atraerle con sus propias palabras no iba a funcionar, pero no pude resistirme a preguntárselo.**

Nessie frunció el ceño "Estoy seguro que papi cumplirá su palabra"

Bella sonrió "Lo hizo… eventualmente. Peor me tomó mucho esfuerzo el convencerlo"

— **Sí —respondió. Alcé la mirada y vi en sus ojos una expresión ferviente y algo perpleja—. Dime lo que quieres, y lo tendrás.**

 **No podía creer que me estuviera comportando de una forma tan torpe y tan estúpida. Era demasiado inocente; precisamente, mi inocencia era el punto central de la conversación.**

"Prefiero la inocencia" musitó Charlie ruborizándose inmediatamente "¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos con ella?"

 **No tenía la menor idea de cómo mostrarme seductora.**

Edward resopló.

 **Tendría que conformarme con recurrir al rubor y la timidez.**

— **Te quiero a ti —balbuceé de forma casi ininteligible.**

— **Sabes que soy tuyo —sonrió, sin comprender aún, e intentó retener mi mirada cuando volví a desviarla.**

 **Respiré hondo y me puse de rodillas sobre la cama. Luego le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y le besé.**

 **Me devolvió el beso, desconcertado, pero de buena gana. Sentí sus labios tiernos contra los míos, y me di cuenta de que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, de que estaba intentando adivinar qué pasaba por la mía. Decidí que necesitaba una pista.**

 **Solté mis manos de su nuca y con dedos trémulos le recorrí el cuello hasta llegar a las solapas de su camisa. Aquel temblor no me ayudaba demasiado, ya que tenía que darme prisa y desabrocharle los botones antes de que él me detuviera.**

"¡Guau!" exclamó Emmett mientras muchos se quedaban mirando a la avergonzada pareja "¡Buen amovida hermanita!"

Jasper sacudió la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos. Las ondas de vergüenza y… ¿deseo? Lo envolvían por completo "No pensé que harías algo así"

Charlie gruñó de nuevo, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

 **Sus labios se congelaron, y casi pude escuchar el chasquido de un interruptor en su cabeza cuando por fin relacionó mis palabras con mis actos.**

 **Me apartó de inmediato con un gesto de desaprobación.**

— **Sé razonable, Bella.**

— **Me lo has prometido. Lo que yo quiera —le recordé, sin ninguna esperanza.**

— **No vamos a discutir sobre eso.**

 **Se quedó mirándome mientras se volvía a abrochar los dos botones que había conseguido soltarle.**

Alice sacudió la cabeza "Te quiero mucho, pero a veces eres realmente estúpido"

Edward arqueó las cejas "¿Cómo?"

"Después de más de un año deberías saber que no hay tal cosa como no vamos a discutir sobre eso con Bella. Si no quieres hablar de algo, ella te hará hacerlo. Y luego ganará le argumento"

"Exactamente la razón por la cual no quería tener esa discusión en primer lugar" suspiró Edward.

Alice sacudió la cabeza "Hubieses tenido más suerte convenciéndola en contra de hacerlo, pero bueno, es mejor que no lo hayas hecho"

 **Rechiné los dientes.**

— **Pues yo digo que sí vamos a discutirlo —repuse. Me llevé las manos a la blusa y de un tirón abrí el botón de arriba.**

"En ciertas ocasiones esto se consideraría un ataque sexual" musitó Jasper.

"Jasper…" comenzó Bella.

"¿Sí?" preguntó él.

"Cállate. Ahora" gruñó su hermana.

 **Me agarró las muñecas y me las sujetó a ambos lados del cuerpo.**

— **Y yo te digo que no —refutó, tajante. Nos miramos con ira.**

— **Tú querías saber —le eché en cara.**

— **Creí que se trataba de un deseo vagamente realista.**

— **De modo que tú puedes pedir cualquier estupidez que te apetezca, por ejemplo, casarnos, pero yo no tengo derecho ni siquiera a discutir lo que...**

 **Mientras lanzaba mi diatriba, Edward me sujetó ambas manos con una de las suyas para que dejara de gesticular, y utilizó la que le quedaba libre para taparme la boca.**

"Obviamente no" notó Leah secamente preguntándose por qué Bella había insistido tanto en primer lugar. Eso era muy grosero.

"No quería lastimarla" murmuró Edward. Las imágenes de Bella cubierta en moretones tras su primera noche en isla Esme rondaban su mente. El cabecero de cama roto, las plumas… a veces veía cuan suertudos de verdad habían sido.

— **No —su gesto era pétreo.**

 **Respiré hondo y traté de calmarme. Según se desvanecía la ira, empecé a sentir algo distinto.**

 **Me llevó unos instantes admitir por qué había vuelto a agachar la mirada, por qué me había ruborizado otra vez, por qué se me había revuelto el estómago, por qué tenía los ojos húmedos y por qué de pronto quería salir corriendo de la habitación.**

Rosalie hizo una mueca. _Eso no fue bien._

 **Era por aquella reacción tan poderosa e instintiva. Por su rechazo.**

Edward hizo una mueca.

 **Sabía que me estaba comportando de forma irracional. Edward había dejado claro en otras ocasiones que el único motivo por el que se negaba a hacerlo era mi propia seguridad. Sin embargo, jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable. Me quedé mirando al edredón dorado que hacía juego con sus ojos e intenté desterrar la reacción refleja que me decía que no era deseada ni deseable.**

"No es cierto" le aseguró Edward al oído a su esposa, su voz tornándose baja y seductora.

 _¿Edward?,_ pensó Jasper a modo de advertencia.

"Lo siento" musitó é.

 **Edward suspiró. Me quitó la mano de la boca y la puso bajo mi barbilla, levantándome la cara para que le mirase.**

— **¿Y ahora qué?**

— **Nada —musité.**

 **Observó con atención mi rostro durante un buen rato mientras yo trataba en vano de apartarme de su mirada. Después arrugó la frente con gesto de horror.**

— **¿He herido tus sentimientos? —me preguntó con consternación.**

"Enserio hermano" resopló Alice "Entiendo tu punto de vista, en serio, peor no necesitas ser un genio ni tener las habilidades de Jasper para saber que tus acciones no harían reaccionar bien a Bella"

"Ni tuve tiempo de pensarlo" indicó Edward "Tenía tanto miedo que ni me preocupé de su reacción" No debía haberme sorprendido, de todas formas. Después de todo, yo también me sentí cuando ella rechazó mi propuesta de matrimonio… por segunda ocasión.

— **No —mentí.**

 **Ni siquiera supe cómo ocurrió: de pronto, me encontré entre sus brazos, y él acunaba mi cabeza sujetándola entre el hombro y la mano, mientras que con el pulgar me acariciaba la mejilla una y otra vez.**

— **Sabes por qué tengo que decirte que no —susurró—, y también sabes que te deseo.**

— **¿Seguro? —le pregunté con voz titubeante.**

— **Pues claro que sí, niña guapa, tonta e hipersensible —soltó una carcajada, y luego su voz se volvió neutra—. Todo el mundo te desea. Sé que hay una cola inmensa de candidatos detrás de mí, todos maniobrando para colocarse en primera posición,**

Jacob hizo una mueca.

 **a la espera de que yo cometa un error... Eres demasiado deseable para tu propia seguridad.**

— **¿Quién es el tonto ahora? —tenía muy claro que los adjetivos «torpe», «vergonzosa» e «inepta» no aparecían en ningún diccionario bajo la definición de «deseable».**

"Yo puedo decirte algunos" sonrió Rosalie mirando en dirección a Jacob, que le devolvía la morada sin apartar la cara.

— **¿Tengo que rellenar una instancia para que me creas? ¿Te digo los nombres que encabezan la lista? Ya conoces unos cuantos, pero otros te sorprenderían.**

Bella arqueó las cejas "¿Debería preguntar?"

Edward hizo una mueca "Podrías, pero por tui bien mental yo no lo recomendaría"

"¿Te refieres al señor Banner?" preguntó Alice.

Bella los miró horrorizada.

"Dime que es una broma" pidió ella mirando hacia su esposo, quien solo se encogió de hombros a manera a d disculpas.

Bella gruñó.

 **Moví la cabeza a los lados, sin apartarla de su pecho, e hice una mueca.**

— **Estás intentando cambiar de tema.**

 **Edward volvió a suspirar.**

— **Dime si he hecho algo mal —intenté sonar objetiva—. Tus exigencias son éstas: que nos casemos —era incapaz de decirlo sin torcer el gesto—, que te deje pagar mis estudios y que te dé más tiempo. Además, no te importaría que mi vehículo fuera un poco más rápido —enarqué las cejas—. ¿Se me olvida algo? Es una lista considerable.**

"Prensé que solo necesitabas el primero" indicó Seth "El resto son extensiones"

— **La única exigencia es la primera —Edward estaba haciendo esfuerzos para no reírse—. Las demás son simples peticiones.**

— **A cambio, mi pequeña y solitaria exigencia es...**

— **¿Exigencia? —me interrumpió, de nuevo serio.**

— **Sí, he dicho exigencia.**

 **Edward entornó los ojos.**

— **Casarme es como una condena para mí —dije—. No pienso aceptar a menos que reciba algo a cambio.**

"Hubiese conseguido lo que querías… solo que algo más tarde" dijo Alice viéndose algo incómodo tratando ese tema.

Tanto Edward y bella miraban al suelo ahora.

"Peor considerando sus pequeñas historias de terror, a mí no me hubiese importado eso hasta mucho después" explicó Bella.

"¿Podemos no halar más de eso?" demando´ Charlie entre dientes. Y había pasado eso, la recapitulación no era necesaria.

 **Se inclinó para susurrarme con voz tierna:**

— **No. Ahora es imposible. Más adelante, cuando seas menos frágil. Ten paciencia, Bella.**

 **Intenté mantener una voz firme y ecuánime.**

— **Ahí está el problema. Cuando sea menos frágil, ya nada será igual. ¡Yo no seré la misma persona! Ni siquiera estoy segura de quién seré para entonces.**

Charlie miró de forma extraña a su hija. No se veía tan diferente ase antes. Claro, ahora era más segura y confiada de sí misma, peor el tener hijos puede hacer eso y sin contar el cambio de vidas ¿Había cambiado ella más? ¿O es que él era muy poco observador?

— **Seguirás siendo tú, Bella —me prometió.**

 **Fruncí el ceño.**

— **Si cambio lo bastante como para querer matar a Charlie, o chupar la sangre de Jacob o de Ángela si tengo ocasión, ¿cómo voy a seguir siendo la misma?**

— **Se te pasará. Además, dudo que te apetezca beber sangre de perro —fingió estremecerse ante tal idea—. Aunque seas una renacida, una neófita, seguro que tienes mejor gusto.**

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó Charlie.

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto "Definitivamente"

 **Ignoré su intento de desviar el tema.**

— **Pero eso será lo que más voy a desear siempre, ¿verdad? —dije en tono desafiante—. ¡Sangre, sangre y más sangre!**

— **El hecho de que sigas viva es una prueba de que eso no es cierto —argumentó.**

— **Porque para ti han pasado más de ochenta años —le recordé—. Estoy hablando de algo físico. De forma racional, sé que volveré a ser yo misma... cuando transcurra un tiempo. Pero en lo puramente físico, siempre tendré sed, por encima de cualquier otro deseo**

"No es cierto" dijo Jasper "La sed está siempre allí, peor hay veces que as cosas son más prioritarias. Perdón si no lo tomaste de otra forma"

— **Edward no contestó—. Así que seré distinta —concluí, sin oposición por su parte—. Porque ahora mismo lo que más deseo eres tú. Más que la comida o el agua o el oxígeno. Mi mente tiene una lista de prioridades ordenada de forma algo más racional, pero mi cuerpo...**

 **Giré la cabeza para darle un beso en la palma de la mano.**

 **Edward respiró hondo. Me sorprendió notar que titubeaba.**

"No es una oferta fácil de desistir" suspiró Edward.

Charlie hizo una mueca.

"¿Tal vez sería mejor continuar y terminar esto?" ofreció Edward.

No pondrías neos en los libros, ¿verdad? Se preguntaba Charlie.

— **Bella, podría matarte —se justificó.**

— **No creo que seas capaz.**

 **Edward entrecerró los ojos. Después, apartó la mano de mi cara y tanteó detrás de él, buscando algo que no pude ver. Se oyó un chasquido amortiguado y la cama tembló bajo nosotros.**

 **Tenía en la mano algo oscuro, y me lo acercó para que lo examinara. Era una flor de metal, una de las rosas que adornaban los barrotes de hierro forjado del dosel de su cama.**

Alice gruñó "No me digas que le vas a dar parte demostración"

 **Cerró la mano un segundo, apretó los dedos con suavidad, y volvió a abrirla.**

 **Sin decir una sola palabra, me extendió una masa triturada e informe de metal negro. Había adquirido el perfil del hueco de su mano, como un trozo de plastilina apretujado en el puño de un niño. Una fracción de segundo después, el bulto se desmenuzó y se convirtió en polvo negro sobre la palma de su mano.**

Charlie se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. No sabía acerca de Bella peor entendía el punto de vista de Edward. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión?"

 **Le lancé una mirada furiosa.**

— **No me refería a eso. Ya sé cuánta fuerza tienes, no hace falta que destroces los muebles.**

"Bien Bella" sonrió Alice "Alguien tenía que decírselo en la cara"

"¿En serio?" sonrió Bella.

"¿No lo has notado? Rompe casi tantos muebles como Emmett. AL menos si te limitas a tu cama…" dijo Alice antes de que su esposo le tapara la boca.

— **Entonces, ¿qué querías decir? —me preguntó con voz siniestra, arrojando a un rincón el puñado de virutas de hierro, que repiquetearon como lluvia al chocar contra la pared.**

 **Traté de explicarme, con sus ojos clavados en mí.**

— **Obviamente, no me refiero a que no pudieras herirme si lo desearas... Es más importante que eso: se trata de que no quieres hacerme daño. Por eso creo que no serías capaz.**

 **Empezó a decir que no con la cabeza antes de que yo terminara de hablar.**

— **Tal vez no funcione así, Bella.**

— **Tal vez —me burlé—. Tienes tanta idea de lo que estás diciendo como yo.**

"Creo que Edward es el que sabe verdaderamente sus habilidades y fallas más que a t i" musitó Jacob.

— **Exacto. ¿Crees que me atrevería a correr un riesgo así contigo?**

 **Le miré a los ojos durante un buen rato. No vi en ellos el menor atisbo de indecisión, y comprendí que no iba a ceder.**

Edward sonrió, Como le había dicho una vez a s esposa, él sabía mentir.

— **Por favor —supliqué, desesperada—. Es lo único que quiero. Por favor... —cerré los ojos, derrotada, a la espera de un rápido y definitivo no.**

 **Pero Edward no respondió de inmediato. Vacilé un momento, sorprendida al notar que su respiración volvía a acelerarse.**

Emmett suspiró "Bueno, lo entiendo hermano"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella.

"El arma secreta" suspiró él de nuevo "Con la que esposas sacan todo de sus esposos. Esperaba que no las conocieras ahora, pero ya conoces a la diferencia"

 **Abrí los ojos y vi que tenía la cara descompuesta.**

— **Por favor... —volví a susurrar. Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon de nuevo. Me apresuré a aprovechar la duda que había asomado de repente a sus ojos, y las palabras me brotaron a borbotones—.**

"¿Ves?" preguntó.

 **No tienes que darme ninguna garantía. Si no funciona, vale, no pasa nada.**

 _Y estarías muerta_ , pensó Leah.

 **Sólo te pido que lo intentemos. Únicamente intentarlo, ¿vale? A cambio te daré lo que quieras —le prometí de manera atolondrada—. Me casaré contigo. Dejaré que me pagues la matrícula en Dartmouth y no me quejaré cuando les sobornes para que me admitan. Hasta puedes comprarme un coche más potente, si eso te hace feliz. Pero sólo... Por favor...**

 **Me rodeó con sus brazos helados y puso los labios al lado de mi oreja; su respiración gélida me hizo estremecer.**

— **Esta sensación es insoportable. Hay tantas cosas que he querido darte... Y tú decides pedirme precisamente esto. ¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que me resulta negarme cuando me lo suplicas de esta forma?**

"No debiste haberle dicho eso" dijo Alice.

"Cierto" suspiró Jasper "Te lo digo por experiencia"

— **Entonces, no te niegues —le dije, sin aliento.**

 **No me respondió.**

— **Por favor —lo intenté de nuevo.**

— **Bella...**

 **Movió la cabeza a los lados, pero esta vez tuve la impresión de que el lento deslizar de su cara y sus labios sobre mi garganta no era una negación. Más bien parecía una rendición. Mi corazón, que ya latía deprisa, adquirió un ritmo frenético.**

 **De nuevo aproveché la ventaja como pude. Cuando volvió su rostro hacia el mío en aquel ademán lento y vacilante, me retorcí entre sus brazos y busqué sus labios. El me agarró la cara entre las manos, y creí que me apartaría una vez más.**

 **Pero me equivocaba.**

Charlie se removió ligeramente.

Emmett sonrió expectante.

Alice, Jasper y Seth se veían algo divertidos.

Y el resto miraba a cualquier lado menos a la pareja.

 **Su boca ya no era tierna; el movimiento de sus labios transmitía una sensación por completo nueva, de conflicto y desesperación. Entrelacé los dedos detrás de su cuello y sentí su cuerpo más gélido que nunca contra mi piel, que de pronto parecía arder. Me estremecí, pero no era a causa del frío.**

 **Edward no paraba de besarme. Fui yo quien tuvo que apartarse para respirar, pero ni siquiera entonces sus labios se separaron de mi piel, sino que se deslizaron hacia mi garganta. La emoción de la victoria fue un extraño clímax que me hizo sentir poderosa y valiente. Mis manos ya no temblaban; mis dedos soltaron con facilidad los botones de su camisa y recorrieron las líneas perfectas de su pecho de hielo. Edward era tan hermoso... ¿Qué palabra acaba de utilizar él? Insoportable. Sí, su belleza era tan intensa que resultaba casi insoportable.**

Emmett hizo una mueca. Ya hermano, eso es bastante incluso para mí. Verte avergonzado es gracioso, pero tampoco quiero escucharlo todo.

 **Dirigí su boca hacia la mía; parecía tan encendido como yo. Una de sus manos seguía acariciando mi cara, mientras la otra me aferraba la cintura y me apretaba contra él. Eso me ponía un poco más difícil llegar a los botones de mi blusa, pero no imposible.**

Emmett echó un silbido.

Charlie gruñó.

Bella escondió su cara entre sus manos mientras Edward le sobaba el brazo en un intento de calmarla.

Los demás seguían evitando ver a par de avergonzados.

Todos menos Nessie, quien solo se veía confundida. No entendía la reacción de todo el mundo.

 **Unas frías esposas de acero apresaron mis muñecas y levantaron mis manos por encima de la cabeza, que de pronto estaba apoyada sobre una almohada.**

 **Sus labios volvían a estar junto a mi oreja.**

— **Bella —murmuró, con voz cálida y aterciopelada—. Por favor, ¿te importaría dejar de desnudarte?**

Emmett hizo una mueca "Ok, incómodo"

— **¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —pregunté, confusa.**

Charlie parecía querer estrellar su cabeza contra la pared… una y otra vez.

— **Esta noche no —respondió con dulzura. Ahora sus labios recorrían más despacio mi mejilla y mi mandíbula. La urgencia se había desvanecido.**

— **Edward, no... —empecé a decir.**

— **No estoy diciendo que no —me dijo en tono tranquilizador—. Sólo digo que «esta noche no».**

 **Me quedé pensando en ello durante unos instantes, mientras mi respiración empezaba a calmarse.**

— **Dame una razón convincente para que yo comprenda por qué esta noche no es tan buena como cualquier otra —aún me faltaba el aliento, lo que hacía que el timbre de frustración de mi voz sonara menos convincente.**

— **No nací ayer —Edward se rio quedamente junto a mi oreja—. ¿Cuál de nosotros dos se resiste más a dar al otro lo que quiere? Acabas de prometer que te casarás conmigo, pero si cedo a tus deseos esta noche, ¿quién me garantiza que por la mañana no saldrás corriendo a los brazos de Carlisle?**

Bella frunció el ceño "Yo no hubiese hecho"

 **Está claro que yo soy mucho menos reacio a darte a ti lo que deseas. Por lo tanto... Tú primero.**

"Tienes una extraña forma d pensar hermano" musitó Emmett.

"¿Qué? Funcionó" murmuró Edward en respuesta.

 **Resoplé, y le pregunté con incredulidad:**

— **¿Tengo que casarme antes contigo?**

— **Ése es el trato: lo tomas o lo dejas. El compromiso, ¿recuerdas?**

 **Me envolvió con sus brazos y me besó de un modo que debería ser ilegal. Demasiado persuasivo; era como una coacción, una intimidación. Traté de mantener la mente despejada... y fracasé de inmediato y por completo.**

"Ustedes sí que saben cómo hacer… compromisos" rio Alice.

"Es un talento" respondió Bella con seriedad "Así que escucha con atención, tal vez aprenda algo"

— **Creo que no es buena idea —resollé cuando al fin me dejó respirar.**

— **No me sorprende que lo pienses —sonrió con gesto burlón—. Tienes una mente muy cuadriculada.**

— **Pero ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado? —dije—. Por una vez pensé que esta noche era yo quien tenía el control, y de repente...**

— **...estás comprometida —completó él.**

Emmett rio "No sabía que ustedes fueran tan chistosos cuan trataban de ser persuasivos"

"¿Comprometida?" repitió Charlie como en un trance "¿Cuándo pasó eso? Debí haberme perdido algo"

"O tal vez trataste de ignorarlo" rio Billy por lo bajo.

— **¡Eh! Por favor, no digas eso en voz alta.**

— **¿Vas a romper tu promesa? —me preguntó.**

 **Se apartó un poco para poder leer en mi cara. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.**

 **Le miré con furia, intentando olvidar la forma en que su sonrisa me aceleraba el corazón.**

— **¿La vas a romper? —insistió.**

— **¡No! —gruñí—. No voy a romperla. ¿Ya estás contento?**

 **Su sonrisa era cegadora.**

— **Sumamente contento.**

 **Solté otro bufido.**

— **¿Es que tú no estás contenta?**

 **Me besó de nuevo sin dejarme responder. Fue otro beso demasiado convincente.**

— **Un poco —reconocí cuando me dejó hablar—, pero no por lo de casarnos.**

 **Volvió a besarme.**

— **¿No tienes la sensación de que todo está al revés? —dijo riéndose en mi oído—. Tú deberías querer casarte y yo no. Es lo convencional.**

Seth rio.

— **En nuestra relación no hay nada convencional.**

— **Cierto.**

 **Volvió a besarme, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que mi corazón palpitó como un tambor y la piel se me enrojeció.**

— **Escucha, Edward —le dije en tono zalamero cuando hizo una pausa para darme un beso en la palma de la mano—. He dicho que me casaría contigo, y lo haré. Te lo prometo. Te lo juro. Si quieres, te firmo un contrato con mi propia sangre.**

"Mala broma" musitó Jasper.

"Definitivamente" gruñó Jacob.

— **Eso no tiene gracia —murmuró, con la boca apoyada en el interior de mi muñeca.**

— **Lo que quiero decir es que no pienso engañarte. Me conoces muy bien. Así que no hay razón para esperar. Estamos completamente solos: ¿cuántas veces ocurre eso? Además, tenemos esta cama tan grande y tan cómoda...**

— **Esta noche, no —repitió.**

Charlie exhaló el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

— **¿No confías en mí?**

— **Desde luego que sí.**

 **Usando la mano que él seguía besando, eché su cara un poco hacia atrás para poder estudiar su expresión.**

— **Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?**

"Diferencia cultural" dijo Esme adivinándolo de inmediato.

 **Sabes de sobra que al final vas a ganar —fruncí el entrecejo y añadí—: Tú siempre ganas.**

— **Sólo cubro mis apuestas —respondió con calma.**

— **Hay algo más —dije, entornando los ojos. Su rostro estaba a la defensiva, señal de que bajo su aire despreocupado ocultaba algún motivo secreto—. ¿Acaso tienes tú la intención de faltar a tu palabra?**

— **No —prometió en tono solemne—. Te lo juro, intentaremos hacerlo. Después de que te cases conmigo.**

 **Sacudí la cabeza y me reí sin ganas.**

— **Me haces sentir como el malo de la película, que se retuerce el bigote mientras trata de arrebatarle la virginidad a la pobre protagonista.**

Emmett resopló "Ahora, esa no es el tipo de imagen que ves todos los días"

"Y una sin la cual me podía manejar" dijo Rosalie haciendo una mueca.

 **Durante un segundo me dirigió una mirada suspicaz, y enseguida agachó la cabeza para apretar los labios contra mi clavícula.**

— **De eso se trata, ¿verdad? —se me escapó una carcajada más de asombro que de alegría—. ¡Estás intentando proteger tu virginidad! —me tapé la boca con la mano para sofocar la risotada que me salió a continuación. Aquellas palabras estaban tan pasadas de moda...**

"Yo soy de la moda antigua" resoplo Edward "Si no te habías dado cuenta hasta entonces, no creo que hayas estado lista para transformarte"

"Tonto" bromeó Bella.

— **No, niña boba —murmuró contra mi hombro—. Estoy intentando proteger la tuya. Y me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.**

Bella fulminó con la mirada a todos en el cuarto, como si retara a alguien que se atreviese a reír.

— **De todas las cosas ridículas que...**

— **Deja que te diga una cosa —me interrumpió—. Ya sé que hemos discutido esto antes, pero te pido que me sigas la corriente. ¿Cuántas personas en esta habitación tienen alma, y la oportunidad de ir al cielo, o lo que haya después de esta vida?**

"Esa es una descripción interesante" notó Carlisle divertido.

— **Dos —respondí con decisión.**

— **Vale. Quizá sea cierto. Hay muchas opiniones a este respecto, pero la inmensa mayoría de la gente parece creer que hay ciertas normas que deben seguirse.**

"Oh" dijo Sue "Bueno, no me estaba esperando eso"

"Los vampiros y la religión son dos temas que rara vez se conectan en una oración" accedió Edward.

— **¿No te basta con las normas vampíricas? ¿Es que tienes que preocuparte también de las humanas?**

— **No viene mal —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sólo por si acaso.**

 **Le miré, entrecerrando los ojos.**

"No tienes que ser tan cerrada Bella" bromeó Emmett.

Bella le hizo una mueca "Para ese punto estaba casi totalmente convencida de que era una excusa para evadirme"

Emmett rio "Subestimas a mi querido hermano. Sinceramente dudo que haya querido posponer el momento más que ti"

— **Por supuesto, aunque tengas razón con respecto a lo de mi alma, puede que ya sea demasiado tarde para mí.**

— **No, no es tarde —dije.**

— **«No matarás» es un precepto aceptado por la mayoría de las religiones. Y yo he matado a mucha gente, Bella.**

"¿Desde cuándo tan negativo?" le preguntaron con sarcasmo.

— **Sólo a los malos.**

 **Se encogió de hombros.**

— **Tal vez eso influya, tal vez no, pero tú aún no has matado a nadie...**

— **Que tú sepas —le dije.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas "¿Algo que me quieras contar, Bella?"

"No en verdad" respondió ella al instante.

 **Sonrió, pero hizo caso omiso a mi interrupción.**

— **Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerte alejada del camino de la tentación.**

— **Vale, pero no estábamos hablando de cometer asesinatos —le recordé.**

— **Se aplica el mismo principio. La única diferencia es que ésta es la única área donde estoy tan inmaculado como tú. ¿No puedo dejar al menos una regla sin romper?**

— **¿Una?**

— **Bueno, ya sabes que he robado, he mentido, he codiciado bienes ajenos... Lo único que me queda es la castidad —sonrió con malicia.**

Esme frunció el ceño, sin gustarle para nada esa visión tan negativa que su hijo tenía de sí mismo.

— **Yo miento constantemente.**

— **Sí, pero lo haces tan mal que no cuenta. Nadie se cree tus embustes.**

Bella hizo una mueca mientras todos se reían.

"Tal vez ustedes piensan eso porque no se enteran de los momentos en que sí me creen" dijo Bella.

"Bueno punto" le sonrió Edward "Solo que hemos pasado las últimas semanas leyendo tus pensamientos…"

"Ya sigan" siseó Bella rápidamente.

— **Espero que te equivoques. De lo contrario, Charlie debe de estar a punto de echar la puerta abajo con una pistola cargada en la mano.**

— **Charlie es más feliz cuando finge que se traga tus historias. Prefiere engañarse a sí mismo y no pensar demasiado en ello —me dijo sonriendo.**

"Solo porque Bella no estaría muy contenta conmigo si te arresto, ¿verdad?" musitó Charlie.

"Eso y que hay cosas que los padres simplemente no tienen que saber de sus hijas" dijo Billy haciendo una mueca.

— **Pero ¿qué bien ajeno has codiciado tú? —le pregunté—. Lo tienes todo.**

— **Te codicié a ti —su sonrisa se apagó—. No tenía derecho a poseerte, pero fui y te tomé de todos modos. Ahora, mira cómo has acabado: intentando seducir a un vampiro —meneó la cabeza con horror fingido.**

"Considerando que es Bella la que te seduce, no sé si cuneta lo de codicia" dijo Emmett sonriendo.

— **Tienes derecho a codiciar lo que ya es tuyo —le contesté—. Además, creía que lo que te preocupaba era mi castidad.**

— **Y lo es. Si resulta demasiado tarde para mí... Prefiero arder en las llamas del infierno, y perdóname el juego de palabras, antes que dejar que te impidan entrar en el cielo.**

"Si eres tan pesimista, ¿no sería el convertirse en vampiro, la perdición para para Bella?" preguntó Seth.

Bella le fulminó con la mirada. "No ayudas, sabes…"

"Descuida" le aseguró Emmett "Siempre y cuando consideres el juicio de Edward, tú no has hecho nada malo"

— **No puedes pretender que entre en un sitio donde tú no vayas a estar —le dije—. Esa es mi definición del infierno. De todas formas, tengo una solución muy fácil: no vamos a morirnos nunca, ¿de acuerdo?**

— **Suena bastante sencillo. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

 **Siguió sonriéndome hasta que acabé soltando un airado «¡aja!».**

— **Así que te niegas a dormir conmigo hasta que no estemos casados.**

— **Técnicamente, nunca podré dormir contigo.**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco.**

— **Muy maduro, Edward. Me refería a acostarnos.**

— **Bueno, quitando ese detalle, tienes razón.**

— **Yo creo que escondes algún otro motivo más.**

 **Abrió unos ojos como platos, con gesto inocente.**

— **¿Otro motivo?**

"Emmett tiene razón" dijo Leah de repente "Ustedes dos dan risa cuando pelean"

— **Sabes que eso aceleraría las cosas —le respondí.**

 **Edward intentó contener la sonrisa.**

— **Sólo hay una cosa que quiero acelerar, y el resto puede esperar por siempre...**

"¿Para nada masoquista?" resopló Emmett.

 **Pero, la verdad, tus impacientes hormonas humanas son mi más poderoso aliado en este sentido.**

— **No puedo creer que me hagas pasar por el altar. Cuando pienso en Charlie... ¡O en Renée! ¿Te imaginas lo que van a decir Ángela o Jessica? ¡Arg! Ya estoy viendo sus cotilleos.**

"Entiendo lo de Jessica, pero ¿Ángela? La conoces mejor que eso" discutió Alice.

Bella suspiró "De eso se trata. Ángela es una persona cuya opinión me importa. Ella definitivamente no se podía a echar rumores de mí, pero no quiero saber que pensó de mi"

"Pensó que eras muy afortunada y no podía esperar hasta que Ben y ella estén listos para dar ese paso" le sonrió Edward "Te lo seguro"

 **Edward me miró enarcando una ceja, y enseguida supe por qué. ¿Qué más me daba lo que dijeran de mí si pronto me marcharía para no volver? ¿De verdad era tan hipersensible que no podía soportar unas cuantas semanas de indirectas y miraditas de soslayo?**

"Es más interesante lo que dirán cuando desaparezcas para siempre" dijo Sue.

Ella e encogió de hombros algo incómoda "Ya no estaría allí para escucharlo"

"Yo sí" dijo Charlie en voz baja.

Bella hizo una mueca al pensar en su padre.

 **Lo que más me molestaba era que, si yo misma me hubiese enterado de que alguna se iba a casar ese mismo verano, me habría puesto a cotillear con tan mala idea como las demás.**

"Lo dudo" dijo Jacob "Tú nunca hiciste escándalo por el casamiento de Rebecca, y ella era incluso más joven que tú"

 **¡Uf! Casarme este verano. Me dio un escalofrío. Sí, otra cosa que me molestaba era que me habían educado para que sintiera escalofríos sólo de pensar en el matrimonio. Edward interrumpió mis cavilaciones.**

— **No hace falta que sea un bodorrio. No necesito tanta fanfarria. No tienes que decírselo a nadie ni cambiar tus planes. ¿Por qué no vamos a Las Vegas? Puedes ponerte unos vaqueros. Hay una capilla que tiene una ventanilla por la que te casan sin que te bajes del coche.**

Alice se estremeció exageradamente. Abrió la boca para hacer un comentario cuando Edward la detuvo.

"Lo sé. Los Cullen no se casan en las Vegas. Ellos no visten cualquier vaquero y no tienen nada que hacer en una capilla que te casa por ventanilla" repitió él mecánicamente tras lo que parecía ser el haber escuchado el discurso varias veces.

"Al menos ya te entró eso en la cabeza" resopló Alice.

"Repetir una frase alrededor de mil veces en un lapso de dos días tiende a hacer que se te queden las cosas" musitó él.

"¿Mil veces?" repitió Bella "Ahora me siento mal"

"¡Deberías!" dijo Alice aún horrorizada.

 **Lo único que quiero es hacerlo oficial, y que quede claro que me perteneces a mí y a nadie más.**

— **No puede ser más oficial de lo que ya lo es — refunfuñé, aunque su descripción no me había sonado tan mal. La única que se iba a sentir decepcionada era Alice.**

"¡No es cierto!" dijo la aludida con verdad en sus palabras.

— **Ya veremos —sonrió, complaciente—. Supongo que no querrás aún el anillo de compromiso.**

 **Tuve que tragar saliva antes de responder.**

— **Supones bien.**

 **Edward se rio al ver la expresión de mi cara.**

— **De acuerdo. De todos modos, no tardaré en rodear tu dedo con él. Me quedé mirándole.**

— **Hablas como si ya tuvieras un anillo.**

Carlisle sonrió "¿Crees que Edward te propondría matrimonio sin estar preparado antes?"

Bella suspiró "Sí, debería haberlo sabido"

"No sé qué te molesta tanto" dijo Alice sonriendo mientras daba a su hermana un codazo amistoso "Es un anillo hermoso"

— **Y lo tengo —dijo sin avergonzarse—, listo para ponértelo al menor signo de debilidad.**

— **Eres increíble.**

— **¿Quieres verlo? —me preguntó. De pronto sus ojos topacio brillaron de emoción.**

— **¡No! —exclamé. Fue un acto reflejo del que me arrepentí de inmediato, ya que Edward se entristeció—.**

Esme cubrió su boca para refrenar una risa.

Edward miró a su madre fingiendo estar ofendido.

 **Bueno, si de verdad quieres enseñármelo, hazlo —intenté arreglarlo, apretando los dientes para no demostrar el pánico irracional que me poseía.**

— **No pasa nada —repuso mientras se encogía de hombros—. Puedo esperar.**

 **Di un suspiro.**

— **Enséñame el maldito anillo, Edward.**

 **Negó con la cabeza.**

— **No.**

"¿Y luego dicen que yo soy el infantil?" preguntó Emmett con los labios curvándose en una sonrisa.

 **Estudié su expresión durante un buen rato.**

— **Por favor... —le pedí con voz tierna, experimentando con el arma que acababa de descubrir. Le acaricié la cara con la punta de los dedos—. Por favor, ¿puedo verlo?**

 **Edward entornó los ojos.**

— **Eres la criatura más peligrosa que he conocido en mi vida —declaró. Pero se levantó y se arrodilló junto a la mesilla de noche con aquella elegancia inconsciente tan propia de él. Apenas un instante después volvió a la cama, se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó el hombro con un brazo. En la otra mano tenía una pequeña caja negra, que depositó en precario equilibrio sobre mi rodilla izquierda.**

— **Adelante, échale un vistazo —me instó de repente.**

Leah arqueó las cejas "¿A eso le llamas proponer matrimonio?"

Edward parecía avergonzado "No en verdad" musitó él.

 **Sostener aquella cajita de aspecto inofensivo me resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero no quería volver a herir sus sentimientos, así que traté de dominar el temblor de mi mano. La caja estaba forrada de satén negro. Lo acaricié con los dedos, indecisa.**

— **¿No te habrás gastado mucho dinero? Si lo has hecho, miénteme.**

Emmett resopló.

— **No me he gastado nada —me aseguró—. Se trata de otro objeto usado. Es el mismo anillo que mi padre le dio a mi madre.**

Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron con curiosidad ante la mención de los abuelos de los que casi nunca escuchaba.

"Aún tengo algunas de las baratijas que le mencioné a tu madre" murmuró Edward "Si prometes ser cuidadosa, te puedo dar uno para tu cumpleaños"

Nessie sonrió abiertamente en respuesta.

— **Oh —dije, sorprendida. Después pellizqué la tapa entre el pulgar y el índice, pero no la abrí.**

— **Supongo que es demasiado anticuado —se disculpó medio en broma—. Está tan pasado de moda como yo. Puedo comprarte otro más moderno. ¿Qué te parece uno de Tiffany's?**

"¿Por qué se me ocurre que a Bella no le gustaría eso?" sonrió Jasper.

Bella lo miró "¿Un presentimiento?" bromeó ella siguiéndole el juego a su hermano.

Emmett resopló "Alice debió haberle dado un anillo de humor"

"¿Una nueva forma de asustar a los humanos?" preguntó Jasper considerándolo por un momento "No, gracias, ellas ya piensan que soy bastante extraño"

"¿No funcionan esas cosas con la temperatura corporal?" preguntó Emily.

"Como las pantallas táctiles" accedió Emmett "Pero hemos encontrado la forma de que funciones para nosotros. Puede ser este un nuevo proyecto"

"¿Anillos de humor?" resopló Edward "Si te hace feliz…""

"¿Podemos continuar?" preguntó Bella un poco molesta con la interrupción por anillos de humor.

— **Me gustan las cosas pasadas de moda —murmuré mientras levantaba la tapa con dedos vacilantes.**

 **Rodeado por raso negro, el anillo de Elizabeth Masen brillaba a la tenue luz de la habitación. La piedra era un óvalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes. Nunca había visto nada parecido.**

 **Sin pensarlo, acaricié aquellas gemas resplandecientes.**

— **Es muy bonito—murmuré, sorprendida de mi propia reacción.**

"¿Por qué te sorprendería algo bonito?" preguntó Esme.

Bella sonrió algo avergonzada "Pensaba que los anillos de compromisos serían grandes, feos y tenebrosos y…"

"¿Llamativos?" ofreció Edward son una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso también" afirmó ella.

— **¿Te gusta?**

— **Es precioso —me encogí de hombros, fingiendo que no me interesaba demasiado—. A cualquiera le gustaría.**

 **Edward soltó una carcajada.**

— **Pruébatelo, a ver si te queda bien.**

 **Cerré la mano izquierda instintivamente.**

Alice puso os ojos en blanco "¿No crees que exageras?"

— **Bella —dijo con un suspiro—, no voy a soldártelo al dedo. Sólo quiero que te lo pruebes para ver si tengo que llevarlo a que lo ajusten. Luego te lo puedes quitar.**

— **Vale —cedí.**

 **Cuando iba a coger el anillo, Edward me detuvo, tomó mi mano izquierda en la suya y deslizó la alianza por mi dedo corazón. Después me sujetó la mano en alto para que ambos pudiéramos contemplar el efecto de los brillantes sobre mi piel. Tenerlo puesto no resultó tan horrible como había temido.**

"¿Ves? No muerde" dijo Alice.

"Ya basta Alice" pidió su hermana.

— **Te queda perfecto —afirmó en tono flemático—. Eso está bien: así me ahorro un paseo a la joyería.**

Alice sonrió "¿Coincidencia? ¿Destino?"

"Suena a Cenicienta" rio Bella.

"¡Bella!" se quejó Alice.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella confundida.

"Deja de ser tan poco romántica, te estás casando" regañó Alice.

"Corrección: me casé hace más de dos años. Ha pasado suficiente tiempo, tengo todo el derecho de reírme de ciertas cosas"

 **Al percibir la intensa emoción que se ocultaba bajo el tono despreocupado de su voz, le miré a la cara. A pesar de que intentaba fingir indiferencia, sus ojos también le delataban.**

— **Te gusta, ¿verdad? —le pregunté suspicaz, mientras movía los dedos en el aire y pensaba que era una pena no haberme roto la mano izquierda.**

"No hubiese importado, te lo hubiese probado en la mano derecha" le aseguró Edward.

"Vaya gracias" murmuró Bella poco entusiasmada.

 **Edward se encogió de hombros.**

— **Claro —dijo, siempre en el mismo tono apático—. Te sienta muy bien.**

 **Le miré a los ojos, tratando de descifrar la emoción que ardía bajo la superficie. Edward me devolvió la mirada, y todo disimulo se desvaneció. Su rostro de ángel resplandecía con la alegría de la victoria. Era una visión tan gloriosa que me cortaba la respiración.**

 **Antes de que pudiera recobrar el aliento, Edward me besó con labios exultantes. Cuando retiró su boca para susurrarme al oído, la cabeza me daba vueltas; pero me di cuenta de que su respiración era tan entrecortada como la mía.**

Charlie gruñó "Aquí vienen de nuevo"

"¿Querido? ¿Recuerdas que pueden escucharte, verdad?" le susurró Sue algo vacilante pero divertida.

Charlie gruñó de nuevo.

— **Sí, me gusta. No sabes cuánto.**

 **Me eché a reír.**

— **Te creo.**

— **¿Te importa que haga una cosa? —me preguntó mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.**

— **Lo que quieras.**

 **Pero me soltó y se apartó de mí.**

— **Lo que quieras, excepto eso —me quejé.**

"No es graciosos" gruñó Bella mientras los demás trataban de ocultar su risa.

 **Sin hacerme caso, Edward me cogió de la mano y me levantó de la cama. Después se plantó de pie frente a mí, con las manos sobre mis hombros y el gesto serio.**

— **Quiero hacer esto como Dios manda. Por favor, recuerda que has dicho que sí. No me estropees este momento.**

— **Oh, no —dije boquiabierta, mientras él clavaba una rodilla en el suelo.**

— **Pórtate bien —murmuró.**

 **Respiré hondo.**

— **Isabella Swan —me miró a través de aquellas pestañas de una longitud imposible. Sus ojos dorados eran tiernos y, a la vez, abrasadores—. Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

 **Quise decirle muchas cosas. Algunas no eran nada agradables, mientras que otras resultaban más empalagosas y románticas de lo que el propio Edward habría soñado. Decidí no ponerme en evidencia a mí misma y me limité a susurrar:**

— **Sí.**

— **Gracias —respondió.**

 **Después, tomó mi mano y me besó las yemas de los dedos antes de besar también el anillo, que ahora me pertenecía.**

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Ok" dijo Alice al fin "Eso fue interesante" rio ella.

Nessie tocó la mejilla de Seth preguntando de su peculiar manera _"¿Es así como se supone que debe ser?"_

Seth rio "Bueno pequeña, tus padres son un millón de cosas, pero nunca comunes" luego añadió "Al menos no generalmente"

"¿A alguien se le apetece comer?" preguntó Bella aún avergonzada.

"No ahora por favor" musitó Charlie. Su cara se había vuelto un extraño tono verdoso.

"Iré a preparar algo" dijo Bella sin esperar respuesta y saliendo del cuarto.

"Supongo que es mi turno" rio Carlisle por lo bajo tomando el libro de Edward.


	22. Capítulo 21

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **PISTAS**

 **Me fastidiaba desperdiciar parte de la noche durmiendo, pero era inevitable.**

"Debiste haber estado muy cansada" pensó Esme frunciendo el ceño. Parecía que últimamente Bella pasaba mayor parte de la noche peleando con Edward o viendo a otro practicar peleas.

"Estaba bien" sonrió Bella regresando al salón.

Jacob arqueó las cejas "Eso fue rápido"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Parte del encanto. La rapidez vampírica… y las pizzas para microondas"

 **Cuando me desperté, el sol brillaba con fuerza al otro lado del ventanal, y unas pequeñas nubes recorrían el cielo a gran velocidad. El viento sacudía las copas de los árboles con tanta fuerza que parecía que todo el bosque fuera a desgajarse.**

 **Edward me dejó sola para que me vistiera, y yo agradecí disponer de un momento para pensar. Por alguna razón, mi plan para la noche anterior había resultado un completo desastre, y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.**

"¿La idea de casarte con Edward es en verdad tan horrorosa?" rio Alice "Tú sabes hacer maravillas con la autoestima de los hombres"

 **Aunque le había devuelto la alianza en cuanto me pareció que podía hacerlo sin herir sus sentimientos, notaba un peso en la mano izquierda, como si aún la llevara puesta y fuese invisible.**

 **Me dije a mí misma que no tenía que preocuparme tanto. No iba a hacer nada del otro jueves, sólo un viaje en coche a Las Vegas. Y se me estaba ocurriendo algo aún mejor que unos vaqueros: un chándal.**

"Sobre mi cadáver" musitó Alice.

Bella arqueó los ojos.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero" siseó Alice en respuesta a los gestos de su hermana.

 **La ceremonia no podía durar mucho; quince minutos como máximo, así que seguro que sería capaz de soportarlo.**

 **Y después, una vez pasado el trance, Edward tendría que cumplir su parte del trato. Lo mejor era que me concentrase en eso y olvidara todo lo demás.**

"Ese es el espíritu" sonrió Emmett.

Rosalie le puso los ojos en blancos.

"Me comienzo a preguntar por qué si quiera te molestas en proponerme matrimonio cada década"

 **Me había asegurado que no tenía por qué contárselo a nadie, y yo tenía decidido tomarle la palabra. Desde luego, fue una solemne tontería por mi parte no haber pensado en Alice.**

 **Los Cullen llegaron a casa alrededor del mediodía. Parecían rodeados por un aura diferente, más seria y formal, que me recordó de golpe la enormidad de lo que iba a ocurrir.**

 **Alice parecía estar de un humor de perros, algo raro en ella. Pensé que estaba frustrada por sentirse «normal», ya que las primeras palabras que dirigió a Edward fueron para quejarse por trabajar con los lobos.**

"Dudo que esa sea la razón" rio Emily "¿No sabría Alice de sus… planes de matrimonio?"

Alice musitó algo incomprensible al respecto.

— **Creo —dijo, poniendo una mueca al pronunciar el verbo que recalcaba su falta de certeza— que deberías meter ropa de abrigo en la maleta, Edward. No puedo ver dónde estás exactamente, ya que esta tarde sales con ese perro,**

"También te quiero" resopló Jacob.

 **pero parece que la tormenta que se avecina será aún más intensa en toda esa zona.**

 **Edward asintió.**

— **Va a nevar en las montañas —le advirtió Alice.**

— **¡Guau, nieve! —murmuré—. ¡Pero, por Dios, si estábamos en junio!**

— **Llévate una chaqueta —me dijo Alice. Su tono era hostil, cosa que me sorprendió. Intenté interpretar su rostro, pero ella lo apartó.**

"Alice" suspiró Esme.

"¿Si?" preguntó ella tratando de sonar inocente.

"No puede simplemente aplicarle la ley del hielo a tu hermana porque no te deja organizar su boda" le reprimió ella.

"Técnicamente, sí puede" le contradijo Alice "Y funcionó. Además, a ti también te decepcionó la idea"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Bella sintiéndose mal.

"Un poco" admitió Esme "Había estado esperando tu boda con Edward desde el momento en el que se conocieron, y un viajecito a una capilla de Las Vegas en coche no era como me lo imaginaba. Pero, si eso era lo que te hacía feliz, los hubiese apoyado"

 **Miré a Edward. Estaba sonriente; lo que molestaba a Alice, a él parecía divertirle.**

"Pequeño bobo" gruñó Alice.

"Tú, querida hermana, no estás en posición alguna para denominar a alguien como pequeño" sonrió él.

"Cállate" siseó ella.

 **Edward tenía equipo de acampada de sobra para elegir: los Cullen eran buenos clientes del almacén Newton, donde compraban artículos para mantener la farsa de que eran humanos.**

"Ustedes sí que se toman en serio esto de mantener las apariencias" notó Seth.

"Es algo que debemos hacer" dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros "Ya de por sí, sobresalimos de los demás, no hay necesidad de dar la impresión de ser aniñados diciendo que las tiendas en Forks no son lo suficientemente buenas para nosotros. Además no hay nada de malo en apoyar a la economía local mientras estamos en un lugar"

 **Cogió un saco de plumas, una tienda de campaña pequeña y varios botes de comida deshidratada, sonrió al reparar en la cara de asco que puse al verlas, y lo metió todo en una mochila.**

 **Alice entró en el garaje mientras estábamos allí y se dedicó a observar en silencio los preparativos de Edward. Él la ignoró. Edward me dejó su móvil cuando terminó de hacer el equipaje.**

— **Llama a Jacob y dile que pasaremos a recogerle en una hora, más o menos. Él ya conoce el lugar de la cita.**

 **Jacob no estaba en casa, pero Billy prometió buscar a algún otro licántropo para que le diera el mensaje.**

"¿Tenemos un servicio de mensajería ahora?" preguntó Seth en son de broma.

— **No te preocupes por Charlie, Bella —me aseguró Billy—. La parte que me atañe está controlada.**

— **Sí, ya sé que Charlie estará bien —no estaba tan convencida como él sobre la seguridad de su hijo, pero me abstuve de decir nada.**

Billy sonrió con tristeza.

— **Me encantaría estar con ellos mañana —Billy se rio con tristeza—. Qué duro es ser viejo, Bella.**

 **El impulso de pelea debía de ser una característica propia del cromosoma Y. Eran todos iguales.**

— **Pásatelo bien con Charlie.**

— **Buena suerte, Bella —me deseó—. Y... díselo también a los Cullen, de mi parte.**

Muchas personas miraron sorprendidos a Billy.

El viejo Quileute se encogió de hombros "Eran la única barrera entre los monstruos sanguinarios y mis amigos y familia. ¿Es en serio tan sorprendente el que desee que todo salga de la mejor manera posible?"

"No en verdad" admitió Carlisle "Pero gracias"

— **Lo haré —le prometí, sorprendida por el detalle.**

 **Cuando fui a devolverle el teléfono a Edward, vi que él y Alice discutían en silencio. Ella le miraba a él con ojos suplicantes, y él a ella con el ceño fruncido; no debía de gustarle lo que ella le estaba pidiendo.**

— **Billy os desea buena suerte.**

— **Muy amable por su parte —dijo Edward, apartándose de Alice.**

— **Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? —me dijo ella.**

— **Vas a complicarme la vida sin necesidad, Alice —le advirtió mi novio—. Preferiría que no lo hicieras.**

— **Esto no va contigo, Edward —le contestó.**

Edward resopló.

 **Su hermano soltó una carcajada.**

"Te apuesto a que adivino" rio Emily.

 **Algo en la respuesta de Alice, al parecer, le resultaba gracioso—. No es asunto tuyo —insistió Alice—. Son cosas de mujeres.**

 **Él arrugó el ceño.**

— **Deja que hable conmigo —le dije a Edward, que no ocultaba su curiosidad.**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza "Cavaste tu propia tumba hermanita"

— **Tú lo has querido —murmuró. Volvió a reírse, a medias enfadado, a medias divertido, y salió del garaje.**

 **Me volví hacia Alice, preocupada, pero ella no me miró a mí. Todavía no se le había pasado el mal humor.**

 **Fue a sentarse sobre el capó de su Porsche, con gesto abatido. Yo la seguí y me puse a su lado, apoyada contra el parachoques.**

— **Bella... —me dijo en tono triste. De pronto se encogió y se acurrucó contra mi costado. Su voz sonaba tan afligida que la abracé para consolarla.**

Nessie rio.

"Renesmee" retó Charlie frunciendo el ceño "No hay nada de graciosos en el malestar de tu tía"

Bella resopló algo que sonaba como malestar ni nada

"¡Tenía un gran malestar!" exclamó Alice "¡Uno tremendo!"

— **¿Qué ocurre, Alice?**

— **¿Es que no me quieres? —me preguntó en el mismo tono lastimero.**

Billy rio "¿Y dicen que los vampiros no son creaturas peligrosas?"

"Nunca dijimos que no podíamos ser peligrosos" dijo Alice con una dulce sonrisa.

— **Pues claro que sí, y lo sabes.**

— **Entonces, ¿por qué veo que te vas a Las Vegas para casarte a escondidas y sin invitarme?**

— **Oh —murmuré, con las mejillas encendidas. Me di cuenta de que había herido sus sentimientos y me apresuré a defenderme—. Ya sabes que no soporto hacer las cosas con tanta pompa. Además, ha sido idea de Edward.**

— **No me importa de quién ha sido la idea. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Me habría esperado esto de Edward, pero no de ti. Yo te quiero como si fueras mi propia hermana.**

Charlie se quedó mirando a Alice como si jamás la hubiese visto antes.

"Alice, eres mala" rio Nessie.

"Ahora sabes con lo que tenemos que lidiar cada vez que vienes a pedirnos algo" le dijo Bella dedicándole un giño.

"¿Tenías que decirle?" rio Edward "Ahora no le podemos negar nada"

— **Alice, eres mi hermana.**

— **Bla, bla, bla —dijo con un gruñido.**

Leah rio en apreciación. Ella tenía que admitir que el pequeño vampiro sabía exactamente como conseguir lo que deseaba.

— **Vale, puedes venir. No habrá mucho que ver.**

 **Alice seguía poniendo caras raras.**

— **¿Qué? —le pregunté.**

— **¿Hasta qué punto me quieres, Bella?**

"Oh" rio Seth imaginándose lo siguiente.

Emmett asintió con una expresión de simpatía "Estás perdida hermanita"

— **¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

 **Se me quedó mirando con ojos suplicantes. Tenía las cejas levantadas como un payaso triste y le temblaban las comisuras de los labios.**

Charlie gruñó. Los lobos se quedaron mirando a Alice con recelo como si pensaran que los vampiros tuviesen mucha más poderes de los que habían predicho.

 **Aquello podía partirle el corazón a cualquiera.**

— **Por favor, por favor, por favor —susurró—. Por favor, Bella, por favor, si de verdad me quieres, déjame organizar tu boda.**

— **Oh, Alice —le respondí, apartándome de ella—. No me hagas esto.**

— **Si me quieres de verdad, deja que lo haga.**

 **Me crucé de brazos.**

— **Esto es injusto. Edward ya ha utilizado ese mismo argumento conmigo.**

"Pero Edward solo consiguió que accedieras a ir a las Vegas" dijo ella.

— **Apuesto a que Edward prefiere que te cases con él a la manera tradicional, aunque no te lo haya dicho. Y Esme... ¡Imagínate lo que significaría para ella!**

"Malvada" rio Emily "Ya sé cómo accedió Bella a todo"

"Bueno, ella tenía una punto válido" admitió Bella a regañadientes "Una boda tradicional eras más significativo para todos. Renée nos tomó en serio y fue una buena forma de despedirme de mi familia y amigos"

 **Solté un bufido.**

— **Preferiría enfrentarme a los neófitos yo sola.**

— **Seré tu esclava diez años.**

— **¡Tendrás que ser mi esclava un siglo!**

Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron al instante "Me había olvidado de eso"

Alice suspiró, obviamente en respuesta de alguna visión relacionada a su hermana "Bueno, valió la pena. Y por cualquier cosa, puedo seguir suplicando"

 **Los ojos de Alice brillaron de alegría.**

— **¿Eso es un sí?**

— **¡No, es un no! ¡No quiero hacerlo!**

— **Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar unos cuantos metros y repetir lo que diga el sacerdote.**

"¿Y entonces por qué me hiciste ver todos esos tipos de mantel?" preguntó Bella malhumorada al recordarlo.

"Porque pensé que lo disfrutarías" resopló Alice "Me pareció injusto excluirte por completo de las preparaciones de tu propia boda, incluso si ya sabía lo que hubieses preferido"

— **¡Puaj!**

— **¡Por favor! —dijo, dando saltitos—. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!**

— **Esto no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida, Alice.**

— **¡Yupi! —gritó mientras aplaudía.**

— **No he dicho sí.**

— **Pero lo harás —respondió canturreando.**

Jacob rio "¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres fácil de manipular?"

"No, pero considerando que me manipulaste con la misma eficiencia que mi tan grandiosa hermana, diría que no es necesario mencionarlo" siseó Bella.

"Fue por tu propio bien y lo sabes" dijo él.

"Sí claro" musitó ella en respuesta.

— **¡Edward! —grité mientras asomaba la cabeza fuera del garaje—. Sé que nos estás escuchando. Ven aquí un momento.**

 **Alice seguía aplaudiendo detrás de mí.**

— **Muchas gracias, Alice —repuso Edward en tono agrio, a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta para hablarle, pero vi en su semblante tal expresión de angustia y preocupación que fui incapaz de quejarme. Me abracé a él y escondí el rostro, porque tenía los ojos humedecidos de ira y no quería que pensara que estaba llorando.**

— **Las Vegas —me prometió Edward al oído.**

— **Ni de broma —nos contradijo Alice con regocijo—. Bella nunca me haría algo así. ¿Sabes, Edward? Como hermano, a veces me decepcionas.**

Edward rio por lo bajo.

— **No seas mezquina —la regañé—. El intenta hacerme feliz, al contrario que tú.**

— **Yo también lo intento, Bella, sólo que sé mucho mejor qué es lo que te puede hacer feliz... a largo plazo. Ya me lo agradecerás. Quizá tardes cincuenta años, pero al final lo harás.**

Bella se mordió el labio. Alice tenía razón, por supuesto, pero ni de loca se lo iba a admitir a la cara.

— **Jamás pensé que apostaría alguna vez contra ti, Alice, pero ese día ha llegado.**

 **Alice dejó escapar su risa de plata.**

— **Bueno, ¿me vas a enseñar el anillo o no?**

 **No pude contener un aspaviento de horror cuando Alice me agarró la mano izquierda, para soltarla al instante.**

— **Um. Vi cómo te lo ponía. ¿Es que me he perdido algo? —se extrañó Alice. Se concentró durante medio segundo, arrugando el entrecejo, antes de contestar a su propia pregunta—. No, la boda sigue en pie.**

— **Bella tiene prejuicios contra las joyas —le explicó Edward.**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

"No son las joyas el problema… Solo que prefiero que la gente no se me quede mirando, lo cual es imposible cuando me paseo por allí luciendo como árbol de navidad. Eso sin mencionar que tengo la tendencia de dañar y/o perder las cosas" explicó ella.

— **¿Y qué pasa porque lleve un diamante más? Bueno, supongo que el anillo tiene muchos diamantes, pero me refiero a que lleva uno en...**

Bella hizo una mueca.

— **¡Ya basta, Alice! —la interrumpió Edward, mirándola con tal furia que volvió a parecer un vampiro—. Tenemos prisa.**

Charlie parpadeó rápidamente "¿Nos perdimos de algo?"

"Sí, tú y yo" murmuró Billy viéndose igual de confundido.

Bella fulminó con la mirada a su esposo quien trató de corresponderle con una mirada inocente que no logró mantener.

— **No lo entiendo. ¿Qué rollo es ése de los diamantes? —pregunté.**

— **Hablaremos de eso más adelante —respondió Alice—. Edward tiene razón: será mejor que os vayáis. Tenéis que tender una trampa y acampar antes de que se desate la tormenta —frunció el ceño y su expresión se volvió seria, casi nerviosa—. No te olvides del abrigo, Bella. Presiento que va a hacer un frío impropio de esta estación.**

"Ni que lo dogas" gruñó Bella recordando la situación extremadamente incómoda con su mejor amigo aka calentador personal.

— **Ya he cogido su abrigo —la tranquilizó Edward.**

— **Que paséis una buena noche —nos dijo a modo de despedida.**

 **El camino hasta el claro fue el doble de largo que otras veces. Edward tomó un desvío para asegurarse de que mi aroma no aparecía en ningún lugar cercano al rastro que Jacob iba a disimular más tarde. Me llevó en brazos, y se echó la voluminosa mochila a la espalda donde, por lo general, cargaba mi peso.**

 **Se detuvo en el extremo más lejano del claro y me puso en el suelo.**

— **Bien. Ahora camina un trecho hacia el norte tocando todas las cosas que puedas. Alice me ha dado una imagen clara de su trayectoria, y no tardaremos mucho en cruzarnos con ella.**

— **¿Hacia el norte?**

 **Edward me sonrió y señaló la dirección exacta que debía seguir.**

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "Ahora sé porque no necesitaste una niñera que mantenga fuera de la pelea. Tú sola te hubieses perdido por días incluso con el ejército de vampiros buscándote"

"Ni hables niño explorador" siseó Bella "Considerando cuanto nos pasamos haciendo senderismo unos meses antes cualquiera hubiese dicho que estarías más conscientes de mis habilidades de orientación… o falta de las mismas"

Jacob rio "Pensé que me estabas dejando ser un macho y hacer todas esas cosas. No pesé que de verdad me necesitaras tanto"

 **Me adentré en el bosque, dejando atrás el claro y la luz amarilla y diáfana de aquel día extrañamente soleado. Tal vez la visión borrosa de Alice le había hecho equivocarse con respecto a la nieve. Al menos, ésa era mi esperanza. El cielo estaba casi despejado, aunque el viento silbaba con furia en los espacios abiertos. Entre los árboles soplaba con más calma, pero aun así era demasiado frío para el mes de junio: a pesar de que llevaba un jersey grueso y debajo una camiseta de manga larga, tenía la piel de gallina en los brazos. Caminé despacio para dejar mi rastro con los dedos sobre todo lo que quedaba a mi alcance: la corteza rugosa de los árboles, los helechos húmedos, las piedras cubiertas de musgo.**

 **Edward me acompañaba, andando en paralelo a unos veinte metros de distancia.**

— **¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —le grité.**

— **Perfecto.**

"No es como que hay forma de tocar las cosas mal" indicó Rosalie "Pero de verdad lo hiciste muy bien, tu olor estaba por todo el lugar"

 **De pronto, se me ocurrió una idea.**

— **¿Crees que esto ayudará? —le pregunté, pasándome los dedos por la cabeza y quitándome algunos pelos sueltos para dejarlos caer sobre los helechos.**

Jasper asintió en concordancia.

— **Sí, eso hará el rastro más intenso, pero no hace falta que te arranques toda la melena, Bella. Con eso vale.**

— **Me sobran algunos más.**

 **Bajo los árboles reinaba la oscuridad. Me habría gustado caminar más cerca de Edward para aferrarle la mano.**

 **Coloqué otro cabello en una rama rota que me cortaba el paso.**

— **No tienes por qué dejar que Alice se salga con la suya —me dijo Edward.**

— **No te preocupes por eso. Pase lo que pase, no pienso dejarte plantado en el altar —tenía el triste presentimiento de que Alice iba a salirse con la suya; más que nada porque cuando quería conseguir algo no se andaba con escrúpulos, y además era experta en lograr que los demás nos sintiéramos culpables.**

Alice rio "Muy cierto"

— **Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Mi único deseo es que todo salga como tú quieres.**

 **Contuve un suspiro. No quería herir sus sentimientos diciéndole la verdad: que en realidad lo de Alice no me importaba, porque sólo suponía un punto más en el grado de horror que ya sentía.**

— **Aunque se salga con la suya, podemos hacer que sea una boda íntima. Únicamente nosotros. Emmett puede conseguir una licencia de cura en Internet.**

Muchos resoplaron al imaginárselo.

 **Me eché a reír.**

— **Eso suena mejor.**

 **La boda ya no parecería tan oficial si Emmett leía los votos, lo cual era un punto a favor, pero me iba a costar mucho no reírme.**

"Te lo aseguro hermanita" sonrió Emmett.

— **¿Ves? —me dijo con una sonrisa—. Siempre se puede llegar a un acuerdo intermedio.**

 **Me llevó un rato llegar al lugar donde la tropa de neófitos iba a cruzarse con mi rastro, pero Edward no perdió la paciencia a pesar de la lentitud de mi paso.**

 **Tuvo que guiarme un poco más por el camino de regreso para asegurarse de que volvía a seguir el mismo rastro. Todo me resultaba demasiado parecido.**

 **Casi habíamos llegado al claro cuando tropecé. Ya alcanzaba a divisarlo, y quizá ésa fue la razón por la que me emocioné y olvidé vigilar mis pasos. Conseguí agarrarme antes de darme de cabeza contra un árbol, pero mi mano izquierda partió una ramita que me hizo un corte en la palma.**

— **¡Ay! Vaya, genial —mascullé.**

— **¿Estás bien?**

— **Sí, sí. Quédate donde estás. Estoy sangrando, pero cortaré la hemorragia en un minuto...**

"Oh" rio Jasper "¿Así que fue eso?"

"¿Lo sentiste?" preguntó Sue algo incómoda. Debieron haber sido horas hasta que los demás vampiros llegaran a ese punto.

Jasper asintió "Estaba medio preocupado de que Bella se haya hecho el lastimado a propósito para facilitarnos las cosas"

"Tal vez" rio Bella "¿Funcionó?"

"Oh, sí" afirmó él.

Bella arqueó las cejas. Podía percibir por el tono de voz de su hermano que la diferencia había sido más marcada de lo que había pensado originalmente.

 **No me hizo caso y llegó a mi lado antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.**

— **Llevo un botiquín —me dijo mientras se descolgaba la mochila—. Tuve el presentimiento de que podía hacernos falta.**

— **No es nada. Puedo curarme yo sola, no tienes por qué pasar un mal rato.**

— **No te preocupes por eso —repuso con toda calma—. A ver, deja que te lo limpie.**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Solo me raspé la mano, no iba a sangrar hasta morir"

"Pudiste haber conseguido una infección" contradijo Edward "No había razón para ser rústicos si teníamos un botiquín de primeros auxilios a la mano"

"Si vendaras cada rapón que me hiciera terminaría viéndome como momia" resopló Bella.

"Creo que ese no es el punto" dijo Leah impaciente "El problema es que es un vampiro y se acerca a la sangre"

"Oh, eso no era un problema" rio Edward.

Leah se le quedó mirando sin comprender.

— **Espera un segundo. Acabo de tener otra idea.**

 **Sin mirar la sangre y respirando por la boca para evitar que se me revolviera el estómago, apreté la mano contra una piedra.**

— **¿Qué estás haciendo?**

— **A Jasper le va a encantar —murmuré. Reanudé el camino de vuelta al claro, tocando todo lo que tenía a mi alcance con la palma de la mano—. Seguro que esto los atrae.**

 **Edward suspiró.**

— **Contén la respiración —le pedí.**

— **Estoy bien, pero me parece que te estás pasando.**

— **Esta es mi única misión, así que quiero hacer un buen trabajo.**

 **Mientras hablaba, pasamos junto al último árbol antes del claro. Dejé que mi mano herida rozara contra los helechos.**

— **Pues lo has conseguido —dijo Edward—. Los neófitos se pondrán frenéticos, y Jasper se quedará impresionado por la dedicación que has puesto en ello. Ahora deja que te cure la mano. Te has ensuciado la herida.**

— **Deja que lo haga yo, por favor.**

 **Edward me cogió la mano y sonrió al examinarla.**

— **Esto ya no me molesta como antes.**

 **Le examiné atentamente, en busca de algún signo de inquietud mientras me limpiaba el corte. Él seguía respirando de forma regular, con la misma sonrisa en los labios.**

— **¿Por qué no te molesta? —le pregunté por fin, mientras me vendaba la mano.**

 **Él se encogió de hombros.**

— **Lo he superado.**

Todos se quedaron mirando a Edward. Incluso su familia estaba bastante sorprendida por la naturaleza de su respuesta.

"Bueno… eso es algo nuevo" notó Charlie tratando de no quedarse mirando a su yerno "Supongo que las cosas se hubieron más duraderas con el tiempo especialmente después de… eso"

"Bueno, no fue tan sencillo" admitió Edward "Peor todo era cosa de la mente. Por supuesto su aroma era aún potente y podía sentir el dolor que me causaba pero… no era nada que no pudiese soportar"

— **¿Que lo has superado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?**

 **Traté de recordar la última vez que había tenido que contener la respiración cerca de mí. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue mi cumpleaños, en septiembre, aquella fiesta que acabó en desastre.**

 **Edward apretó los labios; parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas.**

— **Durante veinticuatro horas creí que estabas muerta, Bella. Eso cambió mi modo de ver las cosas.**

— **¿Y también cambió la forma en que percibes mi olor?**

— **En absoluto. Pero... tras ver cuáles eran mis sentimientos al creer que te había perdido... mis reacciones han cambiado. Todo mi ser huye aterrorizado de cualquier acción que pueda inspirar de nuevo ese dolor.**

 **No supe qué responder a eso. Edward se rio al ver mi expresión.**

— **Supongo que la experiencia puede calificarse como instructiva.**

 **En ese momento atravesó el claro una ráfaga de viento que me echó el pelo sobre la cara y me hizo sentir un escalofrío.**

— **Bueno —dijo, cogiendo de nuevo la mochila—, ya has cumplido con tu parte —sacó mi chaquetón de invierno y me ayudó a ponérmelo—. Lo demás ya no está en nuestras manos. ¡Nos vamos de acampada!**

 **Aquel entusiasmo fingido me hizo soltar una carcajada.**

 **Edward me cogió la mano vendada ‑la otra estaba peor, aún en cabestrillo‑**

Charlie hizo una mueca, tratando de olvidar ese incidente.

Bella le sonrió un poco "Si ven, mami no es una inválida"

 **y nos encaminamos hacia el otro lado del claro.**

— **¿Dónde hemos quedado con Jacob?**

— **Aquí mismo —señaló hacia los árboles que teníamos frente a nosotros, al mismo tiempo que Jacob salía con paso cauteloso de entre las sombras.**

 **No debería haberme sorprendido el verle en su forma humana. No sé por qué estaba buscando un enorme lobo color castaño.**

"Porque lo prefieres como lobo" le recordó Seth.

"¡Yo nunca dije eso!" discutió Bella.

 **Jacob volvió a parecerme más grande, sin duda por culpa de mis expectativas. De forma inconsciente, debí de creer que ante mí aparecería el Jacob de mis recuerdos, que era más pequeño y apacible y no me ponía las cosas tan difíciles.**

"Parece que Alice no es la única buena haciendo sentir a los demás culpables" musitó Jacob en una voz tan baja que solo Seth y Leah, sentados a su lado, pudieron escucharlo.

 **Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo y llevaba una prenda de abrigo en la mano. Nos miró con gesto inexpresivo.**

 **Edward curvó hacia abajo las comisuras de la boca.**

— **Tendría que haber otra forma mejor de hacer las cosas.**

— **Demasiado tarde —murmuré en tono pesimista.**

 **Edward lanzó un suspiro.**

— **Hola, Jake —le saludé cuando estuvo más cerca.**

— **Hola, Bella.**

— **¿Qué tal estás, Jacob? —le saludó Edward.**

 **Jacob se ahorró los cumplidos y fue al grano:**

— **¿A dónde la llevo?**

 **Edward sacó un mapa de un bolsillo lateral de la mochila y se lo dio. Jacob lo desplegó.**

— **Estamos aquí —informó Edward estirando el brazo para señalar el lugar exacto. El licántropo reculó instintivamente para apartarse de su mano, pero luego volvió a enderezarse. Mi novio fingió no darse cuenta.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas algo impresionado "Si eso se consigue al hacerlos trabajar juntos entonces deberían pelear más seguido"

Bella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza "Deberías pensar antes de hablar" dijo ella.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Charlie confundido.

"Nada" suspiró su hija.

— **Y tú la llevarás hasta aquí —prosiguió Edward, trazando un camino sinuoso que seguía las líneas de relieve del mapa—. Apenas son quince kilómetros.**

 **Jacob asintió una sola vez.**

— **Cuando estés más o menos a un kilómetro y medio, vuestro sendero se cruzará con el mío. Síguelo hasta el punto de destino. ¿Necesitas el mapa?**

— **No, gracias. Conozco la zona como la palma de mi mano. Creo que sé a dónde voy.**

"Gua" musitó Seth.

"¿Qué? Se comportarme cuando la situación lo amerita" murmuró Jacob.

"Bueno, eso no sabía" resopló Seth "Y no supongo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho que te fuiste con Bella"

 **Parecía que a Jacob le costaba más trabajo que a Edward mantener un tono educado y cortés.**

— **Yo tomaré la ruta más larga. Os veré en unas horas.**

"No tomaría tanto tiempo el chuco" resopló Emmett.

"Estaba cargando a Bella" le recordó Edward "prefería pensar que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no caerse ni nada. Además algo me decía que no estaba en ningún apuro de reencontrarse conmigo"

 **Después me miró con gesto infeliz. Esa parte del plan no le gustaba.**

— **Hasta luego —murmuré.**

 **Edward desapareció entre los árboles, en dirección contraria. En cuanto se esfumó, Jacob volvió a estar contento.**

— **¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —me preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco.**

— **La historia de mi vida.**

— **Entiendo —me dijo—. Una pandilla de vampiros que intentan matarte. Lo de siempre.**

"Lo es" resopló Bella "O al menos lo era en ese entonces"

Charlie exhaló con alivio. Al menos eso era algo de lo que no tenía que preocuparse.

— **Lo de siempre.**

— **Bueno —añadió mientras se ponía el abrigo para tener las manos libres—. Nos vamos.**

 **Hice una mueca y di un paso hacia él.**

 **Jacob se agachó y pasó el brazo por detrás de mis rodillas. Mis piernas se elevaron en el aire, pero antes de que mi cabeza se estampara contra el suelo me agarró con el otro brazo.**

Edward hizo una mueca, recordando el haber leído esa idea en la mente de Jacob.

— **Idiota —murmuré.**

 **Él se echó a reír y arrancó a correr entre los árboles. Llevaba un ritmo constante, un trote que podría haber mantenido cualquier humano en forma... siempre que fuera por terreno llano y sin una carga extra de cincuenta kilos.**

— **No hace falta que corras. Te vas a cansar.**

Los lobos se veían insultados por eso.

— **Correr no me cansa —Jacob respiraba con el ritmo regular de un corredor de maratón—. Además, pronto hará más frío. Espero que Edward termine de instalar el campamento antes de que lleguemos.**

Charlie se acercó a su esposa para susurrarle "¿Acaso acaba de hacer un comentario completamente neutral y razonable hablando de Edward sin insultarlo... y él ni siquiera estaba allí?"

Sue rio por lo bajo "Algunas cosas nunca dejan de sorprenderme"

Edward y Jacob se miraron algo divertidos.

 **Toqué con el dedo el grueso relleno de su parka.**

— **Pensé que tú ya no pasabas frío.**

— **Y así es. Lo he traído para ti, por si acaso no venías equipada —miró mi chaqueta, casi decepcionado al ver que sí—.**

"Solo espero que eso sea suficiente" suspiró Charlie que por experiencia sabía cuán frío se podía poner en esos lados incluso en el verano.

 **No me gusta cómo está el tiempo. Me pone nervioso. ¿Te has fijado en que no hemos visto ningún animal?**

— **La verdad es que no.**

— **Me imaginaba que no te darías cuenta. Tus sentidos están demasiado embotados.**

 **Pasé por alto ese comentario.**

— **A Alice también le preocupa la tormenta.**

— **No es normal que el bosque esté tan silencioso. Habéis elegido la peor noche para ir de acampada.**

El entrecejo de Billy se arrugo por preocupación.

— **No ha sido del todo idea mía.**

 **La trocha que había tomado era cada vez más empinada, pero eso no le hizo aminorar la marcha. Saltaba con agilidad de una roca a otra, sin necesitar la ayuda de las manos. Su equilibrio era tan perfecto que me recordaba a una cabra montesa.**

"¿Cabra?" siseó el ofendido Jacob "Ni te creas que te vuelvo a cargar en tu vida"

— **¿Qué te has colgado del brazalete? —me preguntó.**

 **Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que llevaba el corazón de cristal boca arriba sobre la muñeca.**

 **Me encogí de hombros, con cierto sentimiento de culpa.**

— **Otro regalo de graduación.**

 **Jacob soltó un bufido.**

— **Ya me lo olía yo. Una piedra preciosa.**

 **¿Una piedra preciosa? De pronto recordé la frase que Alice había dejado sin terminar en el garaje. Miré el cristal blanco y brillante e intenté acordarme de lo que había comentado sobre los diamantes. ¿Habría querido decir «ya llevas un diamante de Edward»?**

"Algo así" admitió Alice sonriendo.

 **No, imposible. Si el corazón era un diamante, debía de pesar cinco quilates o alguna burrada parecida. Edward no habría...**

"Yo diría que sí" sonrió Alice.

"Y pensar que ni recuerdo haberme formalmente enfadado por eso con él" suspiró Bella.

— **Hace ya tiempo que no bajas a La Push —me dijo Jacob, interrumpiendo el inquietante rumbo de mis conjeturas.**

— **He estado muy liada —le respondí—. Y... de todos modos, creo que no habría ido.**

 **Jacob torció el gesto.**

— **Creí que tú eras la compasiva y yo el rencoroso.**

"Tengo derecho a molestarme" musitó Bella "Especialmente con algo como lo que hiciste"

 **Me encogí de hombros.**

— **He pensado mucho en la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Y tú?**

— **No —respondí.**

 **Jacob se echó a reír.**

— **O estás mintiendo, o eres la persona más testaruda sobre la faz de la tierra.**

Edward gruñó por lo bajo.

Verdaderamente no estaba mintiendo" dijo Bella "Lo único que pensé del beso en el momento fue preguntándome cuando las cosas se volvieron tan… mal entre nosotros"

Jacob suspiró "Ahora lo sé"

Bella hizo una mueca. Era más fácil perdonar a Jacob por el beso que le había robado que ese por el cual la había chantajeado.

 **No me gustaba mantener una conversación de esa clase en las condiciones del momento, rodeada por aquellos brazos demasiado cálidos y sin poder evitarlo. Tenía su cara muy cerca para mi gusto, y me habría gustado poder dar un paso atrás.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Jacob lo estaba poniendo tan incómodo como Edward.

— **Una persona inteligente tiene en cuenta todos los aspectos de una decisión.**

— **Y yo los he tenido en cuenta —repliqué.**

— **Si no has vuelto a pensar en la... eh..., conversación que tuvimos la última vez que viniste a verme, es que no es cierto.**

— **Aquella conversación no es relevante para mi decisión.**

— **Hay gente que hace lo que sea para engañarse a sí misma.**

Bella arqueó las cejas.

Jacob se ruborizo y apartó la mirada.

"Alerta de hipócrita" dijo Seth entre tosidos falsos.

— **Me he dado cuenta de que los licántropos, en particular, tienen tendencia a cometer ese error. ¿Crees que es algo genético?**

— **¿Significa eso que él besa mejor que yo? —preguntó Jacob. De repente, se había puesto de mal humor.**

Leah sacudió la cabeza "Y nosotros teníamos que estar en su cabeza…"

— **La verdad es que no sabría decirlo, Jake. El único chico al que he besado en mi vida es Edward.**

— **Eso sin contarme a mí.**

— **Yo no cuento aquello como un beso, Jacob. A mí me pareció más bien una agresión.**

"Bien dicho" le dijeron a Bella.

— **Uf... Eso suena un poco frío.**

 **Me encogí de hombros. No pensaba retirarlo.**

— **Ya te pedí disculpas —me recordó.**

— **Y yo te perdoné... casi del todo, pero eso no cambia la forma en que recuerdo lo que pasó.**

 **Murmuró algo ininteligible.**

 **Durante un rato guardamos silencio; sólo se escuchaba su rítmica respiración y el rugido del viento en las copas de los árboles. A nuestro lado se erguía un escarpado farallón de piedra gris. Seguimos por su base, que se alejaba del bosque dibujando una curva ascendente.**

— **Sigo creyendo que esto es una irresponsabilidad —dijo Jacob de pronto.**

Esme rio.

"Tenía agallas para hablarme a mí de la irresponsabilidad" musitó Bella fulminando con la mirada a su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué? Soy muy responsable" exclamó Jacob.

Bella resopló "Motocicletas. Peleas con personas más fuertes que ti. Emoción ante una pelea a muerte…"

Jacob se veía algo molesto "Primero, Edward no es más fuerte que yo. Segundo, a todos les emociona la idea de una batalla, tú mismo o dijiste. Y tercero" dijo fulminado con la mirada a Bella "¿Debería recordarte que lo de las motos fue tu idea?"

Bella se quedó callada.

"Eso pensaba" musitó Jacob.

— **No sé de qué estás hablando, pero te equivocas.**

— **Piénsalo, Bella. Según tú, en toda tu vida sólo has besado a una persona, que ni siquiera es una persona de verdad, y dices que con eso te vale. ¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que quieres? ¿No deberías salir con otra gente?**

"Espera deja ver si entendí esto bien ¿crees que Bella está siendo irresponsable porque no ha besado a suficiente chicos y por ende no tiene la experiencia suficiente para decir quien besa mejor por lo que debería salir con otra gente y asegurarse al que mejor besa del lugar?" preguntó Alice.

El pobre Jacob se veía incómodo mientras respondió "Algo así"

"Idiota" le dijo ella.

 **Mantuve la voz calmada.**

— **Sé perfectamente lo que quiero.**

— **Entonces no sería tan malo que lo confirmaras. Tal vez tendrías que intentar besar a alguien más. Sólo por comparar...**

Muchas personas se quedaron mirando incrédulas en la dirección de Jacob.

Leah parecía querer estrellar su cabeza contra la pared… o mejor aún la de Jacob.

 **ya que lo que ocurrió el otro día no cuenta. Podrías besarme a mí, por ejemplo. No me importa que me utilices para experimentar.**

"Buena hermano" se burló Seth.

Billy sacudió la cabeza "Sabía que debía darte la charlas pero no, tú me decías que lo sabías todo…"

 **Me apretó contra el pecho, de modo que mi rostro quedó aún más cerca del suyo. Estaba sonriendo por su propio chiste, pero yo no pensaba correr ningún riesgo.**

— **No juegues conmigo, Jake, o juro que cuando Edward intente partirte la cara no le detendré.**

 **En mi voz había un timbre de pánico que le hizo sonreír más.**

— **Si tú me pides que te bese, él no tendrá razón para enfadarse. ¿No dijo que no pasaba nada?**

"¿Y crees que eso simplemente va a pasar?" preguntó Charlie incrédulo.

Jacob no alzó la mirada "Esto…"

Bella también apartó la mirada.

— **Si crees que voy a pedírtelo, aguarda sentado, Jake. Aunque seas un hombre lobo, te vas a cansar de esperar.**

"Alguien suena a villana hoy" rio Emmett "Pero dudo que te falte la compasión como para dejarlo así para siempre"

Por la primera vez durante todo a discusión Bella parecía dejar un poco de la do su enojo "Tienes razón" musitó por lo bajo "Tienes razón"

— **Pues sí que estás hoy de mal café.**

— **Me pregunto por qué será.**

— **A veces, pienso que te gusto más como lobo.**

— **Pues mira, sí, a veces yo también lo creo. Es posible que tenga que ver con que cuando eres lobo no puedes abrir el pico.**

Rosalie se veía impresionada "No sabía que podías ser así"

Bella rio "Puedo tener más paciencia que otras personas, peor mi paciencia también tiene límite"

 **Frunció los labios con gesto pensativo.**

— **No, dudo que sea por eso. Me parece que te resulta más fácil estar cerca de mí cuando no soy humano porque así no tienes que fingir que no te atraigo.**

 **Me quedé boquiabierta al oírle; pero, al darme cuenta, cerré la boca y rechiné los dientes.**

"Jacob" musitó Nessie. Cada vez ella se sentía más y más incómoda.

"¿Si?" preguntó él mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Podrías parar eso?" pidió ella.

"Er… el libro no puede" suspiró él "Esto es peor de lo que temía" musitó por lo bajo.

 **Él lo oyó, y sonrió de oreja a oreja en gesto de victoria.**

 **Respiré hondo antes de hablar.**

— **No. Estoy bien segura de que es porque no puedes hablar.**

 **Jacob suspiró.**

— **¿Nunca te cansas de engañarte a ti misma? Sabes de sobra que siempre me tienes presente en tu cabeza. Físicamente, quiero decir.**

"¿Cuánto dura esto?" gruñó Rosalie "En serio, si hubiese sabido que todo el capítulo se basaría en la tonta excusa de coqueteo del perro hubiese encontrado algo mejor que hacer"

"Todavía estas a tiempo" musitó Jacob por lo bajo.

— **¿Cómo podría alguien no tenerte presente físicamente, Jacob? —le pregunté—. Eres un monstruo gigante que se niega a respetar el espacio vital de los demás.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

— **Te pongo nerviosa, pero sólo cuando soy humano. Te sientes más cómoda cerca de mí cuando soy un lobo.**

— **El nerviosismo no es lo mismo que la irritación.**

 **Jacob se me quedó mirando por un instante. Aminoró la marcha, y su gesto de diversión desapareció. Entrecerró los ojos, que se volvieron negros bajo la sombra de sus cejas. Su respiración, tan regular mientras corría, empezó a acelerarse. Lentamente, agachó la cara y la arrimó a la mía.**

De nuevo Jacob se volvió el centro de miradas incrédulas de todos en el salón.

"Dime que no lo hiciste" gruñó Charlie.

"No lo hice" admitió él en voz baja.

 **Le miré a los ojos. Supe con exactitud lo que pretendía.**

— **Es tu cara —le recordé.**

 **Soltó una carcajada y empezó a aligerar el ritmo de nuevo.**

— **Prefiero no pelearme con tu vampiro esta noche. En cualquier otro momento me daría igual, pero mañana los dos tenemos un trabajo que hacer, y no quiero dejar a los Cullen con uno menos.**

Edward resopló.

 **Un repentino ataque de vergüenza hizo que se me demudara el gesto.**

"¿Qué?" preguntaron muchos.

— **Lo sé, lo sé —me dijo, malinterpretando mi expresión—. Crees que podría conmigo.**

 **Me sentía incapaz de hablar. Era yo, y no Jacob, quien iba a dejarles con uno menos. ¿Y si alguien resultaba herido por culpa de mi debilidad? ¿O si, por el contrario, me mostraba valiente y Edward...? No quería ni pensarlo.**

"Oh eso" suspiró Seth "¿No crees que te estás pasando un poquito? Los lobos también tenían uno menos" añadió refiriéndose a sí mismo pero ya sin el resentimiento anterior. Después de todo se había convertido en el héroe del día.

— **¿Qué te pasa, Bella? —su gesto dejó de ser jocoso y bravucón, y debajo apareció el Jacob que yo conocía, como si se hubiese quitado una máscara—. Si he dicho algo que te ha molestado, quiero que sepas que sólo estaba bromeando. No era mi intención decir nada que... Oye, ¿estás bien? No llores, Bella —me pidió.**

 **Intenté dominarme.**

— **No voy a llorar.**

— **¿Qué es lo que he dicho?**

— **No es nada que hayas dicho, es... Es por mi culpa. He hecho algo... terrible.**

 **Me miró aturdido, con los ojos como platos.**

— **Edward no va a luchar mañana —le expliqué en susurros—. Le he obligado a quedarse conmigo. ¡Soy una cobarde asquerosa!**

 **Jacob arrugó el ceño.**

— **¿Y crees que no va a salir bien? ¿Piensas que te van a encontrar aquí? ¿Es que sabes algo que yo no sepa?**

"Sui fuese así de sencillo" suspiró Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño "No seas ridícula. SI Bella hubiese estado sola con Seth cuando apareció Victoria…" solo de pensarlo un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de él.

— **No, no. Eso no me da miedo. Es que... no puedo dejarle ir. Si no regresara... —me estremecí, y tuve que cerrar los ojos para ahuyentar esa idea.**

 **Jacob se quedó callado.**

Bella hizo una mueca, deseando haber dejado a Jacob creyendo que se preocupaba por ella sola.

 **Yo seguí hablando, sin abrir los ojos y en voz baja.**

— **Si alguien resulta herido, la culpa siempre será mía.**

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco "Parece que confesaras un crinen"

"Podría haber sido eso" musitó ella.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Así va esto?" preguntó Emmett riendo.

Charlie se encogió de hombres algo avergonzado "Nunca he estado en situaciones así pero he visto bastantes shows de tv"

Muchas personas resoplaron, haciendo que la tensión del cuarto se disipara un poco.

 **Y aunque ninguno... Me he portado fatal. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que convencerle de que se quedara conmigo. Estoy segura de que él no me lo va a echar en cara, pero yo sabré siempre qué cosas soy capaz de hacer —me sentí un poco mejor al purgar todo eso de mi interior, aunque tan sólo se lo pudiera confesar a Jacob.**

 **Él resopló. Abrí los párpados despacio, y me entristeció ver que había vuelto a enfundarse aquella máscara de dureza.**

— **No puedo creer que haya dejado que le convenzas para que no participe. Yo no me perdería esto por nada del mundo.**

— **Lo sé —repuse con un suspiro.**

— **De todas formas, eso no quiere decir nada —empezó a recular—. No significa que te quiera más que yo.**

Billy resopló ""Eres tan imaginativo" le dijo a su hijo.

"¡Papá!" se quejó Jacob "Se supone que debes estar de mi lado"

"Ah cierto" musitó él sin hacer más esfuerzos.

— **Pero tú no te habrías quedado conmigo, aunque te lo hubiese suplicado.**

 **Arrugó los labios por un instante, y me pregunté si iba a intentar negarlo. Los dos sabíamos cuál era la verdad.**

— **Pero sólo porque yo te conozco mejor —respondió por fin—. Todo va a ir como la seda. Y aunque me lo pidieras y te dijera que no, sé que después no te enfadarías tanto conmigo.**

"¿Es a eso lo que se resume todo contigo?" gruñó Rosalie "Siempre y cuando Bella te perdone, harás lo que sea con ella" ¿Pretendes tratar a Nessie así también?

"Estaba desesperado" dijo Jacob encogiéndose de HOMBORS "Sé que fui un idiota pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto ahora"

— **Quizá tengas razón. Si todo saliera bien, a lo mejor no me enfadaría contigo. Pero aun así, todo el tiempo que estés fuera voy a estar muerta de preocupación. Me voy a volver loca.**

— **¿Por qué? —me preguntó con brusquedad—. ¿Qué más te da si me ocurre algo?**

"¿De verdad no lo sabes o esperas a que Bella te pronuncie su eterno amor por ti?" preguntó Seth riendo.

Jacob se ruborizó "Ambas. Con la forma en que me rechazaba cada vez, me estaba comenzando a preguntar si de verdad le importaba"

"No seas ridículo" chistó Bella.

— **No digas eso. Sabes de sobra cuánto significas para mí. Lamento que no sea de la forma en que tú querrías, pero así son las cosas. Eres mi mejor amigo. Al menos, antes lo eras. Y aún sigues siéndolo... cuando bajas la guardia.**

 **Jacob puso aquella sonrisa de antaño, la que yo adoraba.**

— **Siempre lo seré —me prometió—. Incluso aunque no... aunque no me comporte tan bien como debería. Pero, en el fondo de mi ser, siempre estaré contigo.**

 _Entonteces, ¿por qué corriste cuando más te necesitaba?,_ pensó Bella algo resentida. _Peor volviste. Regresaste por mí aunque te dolía… justo a tiempo para imprimarte de mi hija. Ay…_

— **Lo sé. Si no, ¿por qué crees que aguanto todas tus chorradas?**

 **Jacob se rio conmigo, pero después su mirada se entristeció.**

— **¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta por fin de que también estás enamorada de mí?**

— **Siempre tienes que arruinar un buen momento.**

— **No digo que no le ames a él, no soy tonto, pero se puede querer a más de una persona a la vez, Bella. Es algo que pasa a menudo.**

— **Yo no soy un lobo chiflado como tú, Jacob.**

Tanto Sam como Leah hicieron una mueca al escuchar so.

Bella les miró dedicándoles una mirada de disculpas.

"Pero sí les pasa a los humanos también" indicó Charlie "No eres tan ingenua como para negar eso"

"Pero no me pasaba a mí… no así" suspiró Bella "Jacob estaba complicando las cosas de por gusto"

 **Al ver que arrugaba la nariz, estuve a punto de pedir disculpas por lo que acababa de decir; pero él cambió de tema.**

— **No estamos muy lejos. Puedo olerle.**

 **Suspiré aliviada.**

 **Jacob malinterpretó el significado de mi suspiro.**

— **Iría más despacio, Bella, pero supongo que querrás estar a cubierto antes de que eso se nos venga encima.**

"¿Por qué crees que Bella quiere pasar más tiempo contigo?" preguntó Seth riendo.

 **Los dos levantamos la mirada al cielo.**

 **Por el oeste se acercaba un sólido muro de nubes púrpura, casi negras, y el bosque se sumía en sombras a su paso.**

"Oh rayos" suspiró Sue "Es peor de lo que pensaba"

Charlie frunció el ceño, igual de preocupado.

— **¡Guau! —murmuré—. Será mejor que te des prisa, Jake. Querrás llegar a casa antes de que la tormenta descargue.**

— **No me voy a casa.**

 **Me quedé mirándole, exasperada.**

— **No vas a acampar con nosotros.**

— **Si te refieres al pie de la letra, no, no pienso meterme en vuestra tienda. Prefiero la tormenta antes que ese olor. Pero seguro que tu chupasangre querrá mantenerse en contacto con la manada para coordinar las acciones, así que yo, amablemente, voy a facilitarle ese servicio.**

"Que considerado de tu parte" musitó Emily con los labios curvándose en una sonrisa.

"Oh, claro, también eme encontraron otros cuantos usos en el transcurso de la noche" comentó Jacob con una sonrisa tan ancha que causó que todas las miradas del cuarto se dirigieran hacia él ya sea con sospecha o con curiosidad.

— **Creía que ése era el trabajo de Seth.**

— **Él se hará cargo de ese cometido mañana, durante la batalla.**

 **Cuando me la recordó, guardé silencio por un instante. Me quedé mirando a Jacob; de repente, volvía a estar tan preocupada como antes.**

— **Supongo que, ya que estás aquí, no hay forma de convencerte de que te quedes... —le dije—. ¿Y si me pongo a suplicarte, o te ofrezco convertirme en tu esclava el resto de mi vida?**

— **Suena tentador, pero no. Aun así, debe de ser divertido verte suplicar. Si quieres, puedes intentarlo.**

Emmett rio por lo bajo.

— **¿Es que no hay nada que pueda decir para convencerte?**

"No al menos que hubiese querido que Seth pele en mi lugar en la batalla" suspiró Jacob "Y espero me perdone pero no me parece gran idea"

"Tienes un punto" Bella haciendo una mueca "Solo debiste haberme dicho eso"

— **No. A menos que puedas prometerme una batalla mejor.**

Seth resopló por la ironía.

 **En cualquier caso, quien da las órdenes es Sam.**

 **Eso me recordó algo.**

— **Edward me dijo algo el otro día... sobre ti.**

 **Jacob se alarmó.**

— **Seguro que era mentira.**

Edward arqueó las cejas.

Jacob se empeñó en no mirar en su dirección.

— **¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces no eres el segundo al mando de la manada?**

"Ups" rio Seth.

 **Jacob parpadeó. Se quedó pálido por la sorpresa.**

— **Ah, ¿era eso?**

— **¿Por qué no me lo has dicho nunca?**

— **¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No es gran cosa.**

— **No lo sé. ¿Por qué no? Es interesante. ¿Cómo funciona? ¿Cómo es que Sam ha acabado de macho Alfa y tú de... de macho Beta?**

 **Jacob se rio de los términos que se me acababan de ocurrir.**

"Así que de allí viene el nombre" rio Billy "Me preguntaba a quien se le ocurrió"

"¿Todavía lo usan?" preguntó Charlie sonriendo.

"¿Por qué no? Es un buen término" dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros.

— **Sam es el primero, el mayor. Es lógico que él tome el mando.**

 **Arrugué la frente.**

— **Pero entonces, ¿el segundo no debería ser Jared, o Paul? Fueron los siguientes en transformarse.**

— **Bueno, es complicado de explicar —se evadió.**

— **Inténtalo.**

 **Jacob exhaló un suspiro.**

— **Tiene más que ver con el linaje. Ya sé que está un poco pasado de moda. ¿Qué más da quién era tu abuelo? Pero es así.**

"Al final fue el factor decisivo" indicó Sam "E incluso así, no te hubiese ofrecido la posición si no hubiese sentido que eras capaz de tomar esa responsabilidad"

"Gracias, supongo respondió Jacob con una pequeña sonrisa recordando la confortación en el bosque poco después de la concepción de Nessie. ¿Se había arrepentido Sam de su decisión entonces? ¿Se arrepentía ahora?

 **Entonces recordé algo que Jacob me había dicho mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que ninguno de los dos supiéramos nada sobre hombres lobo.**

— **¿No me dijiste que Ephraim Black fue el último jefe que habían tenido los Quileute?**

— **Sí, es cierto. Él era el Alfa. ¿Sabías que teóricamente Sam es ahora el jefe de toda la tribu? —soltó una carcajada—. Qué tradiciones tan estúpidas.**

Carlisle parecía estar pensando al respecto. Con Jacob en la posición de alfa también, él sería la opción oficial para jefe de la tribu. Pero si algún día Jacob se fuese con los Cullen, considerando que Billy no tenía más hijos, ¿sería Sam el sucesor incluso después de que deje de transformarse? ¿Iría después el título a los hijos de Sam o a los posibles nietos de Billy? Hacía una nota mental para preguntarles a los lobos en otra ocasión.

 **Cavilé sobre ello durante un instante, tratando de encajar todas las piezas.**

— **Pero también me dijiste que la gente escuchaba a tu padre más que a ninguna otra persona del Consejo por ser nieto de Ephraim, ¿no?**

— **¿Adónde quieres ir a parar?**

— **Bueno, si tiene que ver con el linaje... ¿No deberías ser tú el jefe?**

 **Jacob no me respondió. Se quedó mirando al bosque, cada vez más tenebroso, como si de pronto necesitara concentrarse para saber por dónde iba.**

— **¿Jake?**

— **No, ése es el trabajo de Sam —mantuvo los ojos clavados en el agreste sendero que seguíamos.**

— **¿Por qué? Su bisabuelo era Levi Uley, ¿no? ¿Levi no era también un Alfa?**

— **Sólo hay un Alfa —respondió de forma automática.**

Tanto Sam como Jacob rieron ante eso.

— **Entonces, ¿qué era Levi?**

— **Un Beta, supongo —resopló al pronunciar el término con que le había bautizado—. Como yo.**

— **Eso no tiene sentido.**

— **Tampoco importa.**

— **Sólo quiero entenderlo.**

"Gua Bella, nunca supe que podías ser tan persistente" rio Emmett.

"¿Te refieres a molestosa?" musitó Jacob.

"Jake" le dijo Renesmee mirando a su amigo con ojos de reproche.

"Lo siento" suspiró Jacob "Era una conversación que prefería evitar"

 **Jacob se decidió por fin a mirarme, y al verme confusa volvió a suspirar.**

— **Sí. Se supone que yo debería ser el Alfa.**

 **Fruncí el ceño.**

— **¿Es que Sam no ha querido renunciar?**

— **No es eso. Es que yo no he querido ascender.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

Sam y Jacob estaban decididamente mirando en direcciones opuestas.

Charlie frunció el ceño. Notaba una obvias tensión pro un problema no resuelto allí, solo que no sabía de lo que se trataba. Si Jacob no quería tomar su posición, ¿significa eso que debía aceptar las órdenes de Sam?

 **Jacob puso un gesto de contrariedad ante mis preguntas. Que se aguante, pensé, ahora le toca a él sentirse incómodo.**

"¡Ja!" musitaron.

— **No quería nada de esto, Bella. No quería que las cosas cambiaran. No me apetecía ser un jefe legendario ni formar parte de una manada de hombres lobo, y mucho menos ser su líder.**

"Tampoco lo quería yo" confesó Sam con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero lo cumpliste, y haces un buen trabajo" afirmó Jacob. Al menos en la mayoría de veces. "Estaba seguro de que lo echaría todo a perder y nadie quisiera seguir mis órdenes"

Ahora era el momento de Seth y Leah de verse incómodos.

 **Cuando Sam me lo ofreció, lo rechacé.**

 **Me quedé pensando en eso un buen rato. Jacob, sin interrumpir mis cavilaciones, volvió a escrutar las tinieblas del bosque.**

— **Yo creí que eras feliz, que estabas contento con tu situación —le dije, por fin.**

 **Jacob sonrió para tranquilizarme.**

— **Sí, no está tan mal. A veces es emocionante, como lo de mañana. Pero al principio fue como si me hubieran reclutado para una guerra de cuya existencia no sabía nada. No me dejaron elegir. Fue algo irrevocable —se encogió de hombros—. De todos modos, supongo que ahora estoy contento. Tenía que ser así y, además, ¿en quién más podía confiar para tomar la decisión? No hay nadie mejor que uno mismo.**

"Por eso quería que fueses el Alfa" resopló Sam. El chico era mucho más eficiente como líder de lo que pensaba.

 **Me quedé mirando a mi amigo con una inesperada sensación de respeto. Era mucho más maduro de lo que había creído hasta entonces. Igual que me había pasado con Billy la otra noche junto a la hoguera, había una grandeza en él que nunca habría sospechado.**

— **El jefe Jacob —murmuré, sonriendo ante el sonido de esas tres palabras juntas.**

 **Él puso los ojos en blanco.**

 **En ese momento, el viento sacudió con fuerza los árboles, tan gélido como si bajara soplando de un glaciar. Los fuertes crujidos de la madera resonaron en el monte. Aunque la luz se debilitaba a medida que aquella tenebrosa nube cubría el cielo, pude distinguir unos pequeños copos blancos que revoloteaban sobre nosotros.**

Bella sonrió ante la descripción. Esa había sido una de las peores noches de su vida, pero la descripción siempre le emocionaba. Se preguntaba si a su hija le gustaría acampar en una tormenta.

 **Jacob apretó el paso y concentró toda su atención en el suelo mientras corría a toda velocidad. Me acurruqué contra su pecho para protegerme de aquella molesta nevada.**

 **Minutos después, Jacob llegó al lado de sotavento del farallón, y vimos la pequeña tienda montada contra la pared de roca, al abrigo de la tempestad. Los copos caían en remolinos sobre nosotros, pero el vendaval era de tal intensidad que no dejaba que se posaran en ningún sitio.**

— **¡Bella! —gritó Edward con alivio. Le sorprendimos dando paseos nerviosos por aquel reducido claro.**

"¿Por qué tan preocupado?" preguntó Jacob "Estoy seguro que pudiste escucharnos muchos antes de que nos vieras, y eso sin mencionar que podías escuchar mis pensamientos también"

"La tormenta recién había comenzado" explicó Edward "no me gustaba la idea de que bella estuviese fuera en ese clima"

 **Apareció a mi lado como un rayo, tan rápido que apenas lo vi como un borrón. Jacob se encogió sobresaltado, y después me dejó en el suelo. Edward hizo caso omiso a su reacción y me abrazó con fuerza.**

— **Gracias —dijo Edward por encima de mi cabeza. Su tono era sincero—. Has sido más rápido de lo que me esperaba. Te lo agradezco de veras.**

 **Me giré para observar la respuesta de Jacob, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros; toda cordialidad se había esfumado de su rostro.**

"No sabía cómo lidiar con sanguijuelas agradecidas" admitió é "¿Enojado, sospechoso, e incluso forzadamente respetuoso? Sí, eso entendía, pero no lo de feliz y aliviado"

— **Llévala dentro. Esto va a ir a peor: se me están poniendo de punta los pelos de la cabeza. ¿Esta tienda es segura?**

— **Sólo me ha faltado soldarla a la roca.**

— **Bien.**

 **Jacob alzó la mirada al cielo, que ahora estaba negro por la tormenta y salpicado de remolinos de nieve. Sus ollares se ensancharon.**

— **Voy a transformarme —anunció—. Quiero saber cómo va todo por casa.**

 **Colgó el abrigo en una rama corta y ancha y se adentró en las tinieblas del bosque sin volver la vista atrás.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Carlisle cerrado el libro "Creo que ahora Bella les tiene algo preparado a nuestros amigos lobos y humanos"

"¿Antes de la pelea?" suspiró Emmett "Mejora apúrense para leer eso"

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco "Bella no estuvo allí durante la batalla. No creo que escuchemos muchos detalles al respecto"

"Tal vez no" rio Emmett "Peor hay algo más. Edward, Bella y Jacob… juntos y solos por toda una noche. ¿Has notado como siempre cambian de tema cuando se menciona esa noche?"

Bella musitó algo incoherente antes de pararse a servir la comida.


	23. Capítulo 22

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **HIELO Y FUEGO**

El espacio para comer terminó siendo más corto de lo usual ya que mientras os que no eran vampiros agradecían el espacio para poder estirar las piernas, estaban demasiado preocupados con la idea de la batalla como para disfrutar del tiempo sin lectura.

"Saben, estaba pensando…" comenzó a decir Bella.

"De eso siempre sale algo malo" interrumpió Emmett sin desviar su atención de la televisión pero sin intentar buscar un programa.

Bella le dedicó brevemente una mirada molesta "Si mis cálculos son correctos podríamos terminar este libro hoy así que solo nos quedaría uno más por leer"

Charlie se veía bastante aliviado "Mejor, no creo poder soportar más de tus… aventuras"

"Lo que quería decir" retomó Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco ante las constantes interrupciones "Es que tal vez deberíamos hacer algo diferente mañana en la mañana. Siento que a mí me está incomodando la inmovilidad constante, así que para ustedes debería ser peor, mucho más rígido y aburrido"

"Y no se olviden de nosotros" recordó Seth "Ni tenemos los patrullaje para gastar energía, ayer hasta tuve que correr alrededor de a casa varias veces"

"Lo notamos" sonrió Emmett compartiendo una mirada con Rosalie quien le sonrió ligeramente en respuesta.

"Como sea" dijo él ruborizándose al recordar lo sucedido en la noche anterior "Creo que es una idea maravillosa. ¿Tienes algo en mente?"

"No lo sé" admitió Bella "¿Qué tal si damos ideas después?"

Como nadie objetó, se reunieron todos en el gran salón a leer una vez más.

 **La tienda de campaña se estremeció bajo el azote del viento, y yo con ella.**

Los humanos hicieron una mueca, simpatizando con Bella al imaginar el suplicio que bebió haber pasado en tales condiciones.

 **El termómetro caía en picado. Una gelidez punzante atravesaba el saco de dormir y la chaqueta, estaba helada a pesar de hallarme completamente vestida, incluso con las botas de montaña anudadas. ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto frío?**

"Estabas prácticamente sola en una tienda relativamente grande" suspiró Charlie "Edward no cuenta considerando que no tiene calor corporal"

"Debí haber pensado en eso" gimió Alice "Debía haber conseguido ropa para eso o algo así, peor mus visiones estaban tan afectadas que ni me di cuenta del frío que tendrías"

"No fue tu culpa" aseguró Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco "Solo me puedo culpar yo misma por no haber ido preparada"

 **¿Cómo podía seguir bajando la temperatura? Tendría que parar alguna vez, ¿no?**

— **¿Qu-ué hooora es? —me esforcé en pronunciar las palabras, una tarea casi imposible con aquel castañeteo de dientes.**

— **Las dos —contestó Edward, sentado lo más lejos posible de mí...**

 **...en aquel espacio tan exiguo, temeroso casi de respirar cerca, teniendo en cuenta lo helada que estaba. El interior de la tienda estaba demasiado oscuro para que distinguiera su rostro con claridad, pero su voz sonaba desesperada por la preocupación, la indecisión y el chasco.**

Edward hizo una mueca "Las desventajas de ser run vampiro"

"¿Y si frotabas tus manos con su piel para crear calor, hubiese funcionado? Preguntó Seth.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Tal vez, pero mi temperatura corporal es tan baja que hubiese terminado lastimando a Bella antes de proporcionarle algo de calor"

— **Quizá...**

— **No, estoy bbbien, la werdad. No qqquiero salir ffuera.**

"El moverse ayuda a mantener el calor corporal" indicó Charlie "Es lo primero que te enseñan para la supervivencia"

"Entonces hubiese terminado corriendo en círculos por el resto de la noche" dijo Bella haciendo una mueca "Y había una tormenta esa noche"

 **Ya había intentado convencerme al menos una docena de veces de que saliéramos pitando de allí, pero a mí me aterrorizaba la perspectiva de abandonar el refugio. Si ya hacía frío en la tienda, donde me encontraba a resguardo del viento rugiente, podía imaginarme lo horrible que sería si saliéramos corriendo al exterior.**

"YH mucho más peligroso" notó Rosalie "Si es una opción entre el frío matador o estar sola en los bosques mientras se desata el infierno, entonces el frío parece el menor de tus problemas"

 **Y además daría al traste con todos los esfuerzos hechos durante la tarde. ¿Tendríamos tiempo suficiente para recuperarnos cuando pasara la tormenta? ¿Y si no se acababa? Era ilógico moverse ahora. Podía sobrevivir a toda una noche de tiritona.**

Rosalie asintió en concordancia con su hermana.

 **Me preocupaba que se hubiera perdido el rastro que había dejado, pero él me prometió que los monstruos que venían lo encontrarían con facilidad.**

"Se necesita mucho más que una tormenta para aplacar el aroma de un sendero fresco" dijo Jasper con expresión cansada. El, al contrario de los demás, no tenía prisas por escuchar lo de la batalla "Una rastreador decentemente capaz puede seguir un rastro de sangre hasta semanas después de hecho, especialmente si hay sangre involucrada"

— **¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —me dijo, en tono de súplica.**

 **Yo me limité a sacudir la cabeza.**

 **En el exterior, bajo la nieve, Jacob aullaba de frustración.**

"Debieron dejarlo entrar" sugirió Emily "Un lobo así de grande podía calentar un poco el espacio dentro de la tienda en minutos"

Bella se quedó mirando a Edward _¿Por qué no hicimos eso nomás?_ , penó ella. Si Jacob hubiese estado en la tienda desde el principio hubiese mantenido la temperatura bastante tibia sin neviscad de acurrucase conmigo y crear una noche incómoda.

— **Vwete dee aquí —le ordené de nuevo.**

— **Sólo está preocupado por ti —me tradujo Edward—. Se encuentra bien. Su cuerpo está preparado para capear esto.**

— **E-e-e-e-e.**

 **Quise decirle que aun así debía marcharse, pero la idea se me quedó enganchada entre los dientes. Me esforcé, y estuve a punto de despellejarme la lengua en el intento. Al menos, Jacob sí parecía estar bien equipado para la nieve, mejor incluso que el resto de su manada, ya que su piel cobriza era más gruesa y greñuda. Me pregunté a qué se debería eso.**

Todos los lobos se rieron ante eso mientras Jacob se veía bastante incómodo.

 **Jacob volvió a gimotear, en tonos muy agudos, un lamento que crispaba los nervios.**

— **¿Qué quieres que haga? —gruñó Edward, demasiado nervioso ya para andarse con delicadezas—. ¿Que la saque con la que está cayendo? No sé en qué puedes ser tú útil. ¿Por qué no vas por ahí a buscarte un sitio más caliente o lo que sea?**

Seth hizo una mueca recordando lo sucedido esa noche mejor que nadie ya que había sido él quien mantenía contacto con Jacob por un rato mientras los demás dormían.

— **Estoy bbbieenn —protesté.**

 **A juzgar por el gruñido de Edward y el enmudecimiento del aullido que sonaba fuera de la carpa no había conseguido convencer a nadie. El viento zarandeó la tienda con fuerza y yo me estremecí a su ritmo.**

 **Un aullido repentino desgarró el rugido del viento y me cubrí los oídos para no escuchar el ruido. Edward puso mala cara.**

— **Eso apenas va a servir de nada —masculló—, y es la peor idea que he oído en mi vida —añadió en voz más alta.**

— **Mejor que cualquier cosa que se te haya ocurrido a ti, seguro —repuso Jacob; me llevé una gran sorpresa al oír su voz humana—. «¿Por qué no vas por ahí a buscarte un sitio más caliente?» —remedó entre refunfuños—. ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Un San Bernardo?**

"Serpias un buen San Bernardo" notó Nessie al pensarlo "Eres grande y peludito, no le temes al frío y salvas gente"

Jacob se quedó mirando incrédulo al objeto de su imprimación preguntándose si ella estaría bromeando o no. A veces no sabía como eran las cosas con Nessie.

 **Oí el zumbido de la cremallera de la entrada de la carpa al abrirse.**

 **Jacob la descorrió lo menos que pudo, pero le fue imposible penetrar en la tienda sin que por la pequeña abertura se colara el aire glacial y unos cuantos copos de nieve, que cayeron al piso de lona. Me agité de una forma tan violenta que el temblor se transformó en una convulsión en toda regla.**

— **Esto no me gusta nada —masculló Edward mientras Jacob volvía a cerrar la cremallera de la entrada—. Limítate a darle el abrigo y sal de aquí.**

"Parece que están siguiendo la idea de Emily" notó Emmett "Aunque no entiendo toda la irritación de Edward. Sé que es difícil soportar el olor, pero…"

Jacob le hizo una mueca.

Edward forzó una pequeña risa.

"Créeme, es que su pan era mucho más… elaborado" musitó Edward.

 **Mis ojos se habían adaptado lo suficiente para poder distinguir las formas. Vi que Jacob traía el anorak que había estado colgado de un árbol al lado de la tienda.**

 **Intenté preguntar que de qué estaban hablando, pero todo lo que salió de mis labios fue «qqquuqqquu», ya que el temblequeo me hacía tartamudear de forma descontrolada.**

— **El anorak es para mañana, ahora tiene demasiado frío para que pueda calentarse por sí misma. Está helada**

"Y Bella necesitará algo más para el siguiente día" concordó Carlisle "Nunca es buena idea usar toda tu ropa mientras duermes ya que no importa cuán frío es allí, siempre es peor afuera"

"Por alguien quien puede sustituir a una bolsa de hielos, sabes bastante de calor" musitó Jacob.

Carlisle rio "Solo digamos que sé bastante de acampar"

— **se dejó caer al suelo junto a mí—. Dijiste que ella necesitaba un lugar más caliente y aquí estoy yo —Jacob abrió los brazos todo lo que le permitió la anchura de la tienda. Como era habitual cuando corría en forma de lobo, sólo llevaba la ropa justa: unos pantalones, sin camiseta ni zapatos.**

— **Jjjjaakkee, ttteee vas a cccoonnggelar —intenté protestar.**

"¿es que no escuchas nunca?" rio Seth "Nosotros no nos congelamos. Tú al contrario…"

Bella le dedicó una mueca al más joven de los lobos "Tenía pinta de venir de la playa. El solo verlo me daba frío"

— **Lo dudo mucho —contestó él alegremente—. He conseguido alcanzar casi cuarenta y tres grados estos días, parezco una tostadora. Te voy a tener sudando en un pispas.**

 **Edward rugió, pero Jacob ni siquiera se volvió a mirarle. En lugar de eso, se acuclilló a mi lado y empezó a abrir la cremallera de mi saco de dormir.**

Todos menos los lobos se quedaron mirando a Jacob.

"Bueno eso es… efectivo" comentó Alice con voz forzadamente clamada. Nadie sabía si la situación más le molestaba o le divertía.

"La pregunta es, ¿fue realmente necesario?" gruñó Bella "Como dijo Emily tu sola presencia hubiese sido significante"

"¡Oh, se nota cómo me quieres!" bromeó Jacob "Estabas congelada y hubiese tomado mucho más tiempo para que te calentaras así. No quería que te neumonía ni nada parecido"

"Solo admite que no podías dejar pasar la oportunidad" bromeó Seth.

"Claro, peor no entiendo como Edward pudo soportar el cambio de planes" dijo Rosalie "AL parecer esto va a ser más entretenido de lo que pensé en un principio"

 **La mano blanca de Edward aprisionó de repente el hombro de Jacob, sujetándole, blanco níveo contra piel oscura. La mandíbula de Jacob se cerró con un golpe audible, se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz y su cuerpo rehuyó el frío contacto. Los largos músculos de sus brazos se flexionaron automáticamente en respuesta.**

"Ay no" musitaron.

— **Quítame las manos de encima —gruñó entre dientes.**

— **Pues quítaselas tú a ella —respondió Edward con tono de odio.**

— **Nnnnooo luuuchéis —supliqué. Me sacudió otro estremecimiento. Parecía que se me iban a partir los dientes de lo fuerte que chocaban unos contra otros.**

— **Estoy seguro de que ella te agradecerá esto cuando los dedos se le pongan negros y se le caigan —repuso Jacob con brusquedad.**

Charlie hizo una mueca obviamente disgustado "no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero si era necesario, adelante"

Jacob sonrió "Bueno me alegra tener tu aprobación, aunque ya es un poco tarde"

Charlie se ruborizó al pensarlo.

 **Edward dudó, pero al final soltó a su rival y regresó a su posición en la esquina.**

— **Cuida lo que haces —advirtió con voz fría y aterradora.**

 **Jacob se rio entre dientes.**

— **Hazme un sitio, Bella —dijo mientras bajaba un poco más la cremallera.**

Emmett hizo una mueca "Estoy seguro que hubiese funcionado bien si te quedabas fuera del saco de dormir. No necesitaba esa imagen mental"

"Oh, pobrecito" rio Bella por lo bajo "Solo es Jake, por supuesto que se aprovecharía de la situación para ponerla su ventaja"

 **Le miré indignada. Ahora entendía la virulenta reacción de Edward.**

— **N-n-n-no —intenté protestar.**

— **No seas estúpida —repuso, exasperado—. ¿Es que quieres dejar de tener diez dedos?**

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" dijo Bella como si lo pensara "No estoy segura de que en verdad los necesito. Me hubiese bastado con seis o algo así"

"Apuesto que eso hubiese hecho maravillas con tus problemas de balance" rio Seth.

Bella le dedicó una mueca.

 **Embutió su cuerpo a la fuerza en el pequeño espacio disponible, forzando la cremallera a cerrarse a su espalda.**

 **Y entonces tuve que cejar en mis objeciones, no tenía ganas de soltar ni una más. Estaba muy calentito. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó contra su pecho desnudo de manera cómoda y acogedora. El calor era irresistible, como el aire cuando has pasado sumergido demasiado tiempo.**

La expresión de Jacob comenzaba a parecerse mucho a la de Bella "¿DE verdad pensaste que fue mi reacción por tu cercanía, verdad?" preguntó ella con simpatía.

Jacob no necesitó responder eso.

 **Se encogió cuando apreté con avidez mis dedos helados contra su piel.**

— **Ay, Bella, me estás congelando —se quejó.**

— **Lo ssssienttoo —tartamudeé.**

— **Intenta relajarte —me sugirió mientras otro estremecimiento me atravesaba con violencia—. Te caldearás en un minuto. Aunque claro, te calentarías mucho antes si te quitaras la ropa.**

Muchas personas resoplaron al escuchar eso.

 **Edward gruñó de pronto.**

"¡Cálmate! Estaba bromeando" le aseguró Esme riendo por lo bajo.

"Sí, pero eso vino con una creativa imagen mental" explicó Edward con los labios fruncidos.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos "O necesitaba saber eso"

— **Era sólo un hecho constatable —se defendió Jacob—. Cuestión de mera supervivencia, nada más.**

— **-Ca-calla ya, Ja-jakee —repuse enfadada, aunque mi cuerpo no hizo amago de apartarse de él—. Nnnnadie nnnnecesssita to-todos los de-dedddos.**

— **No te preocupes por el chupasangre —sugirió Jacob, pagado de sí mismo—. Únicamente está celoso.**

— **Claro que lo estoy —intervino Edward, cuya voz se había vuelto de nuevo de terciopelo, controlada, un murmullo musical en la oscuridad—. No tienes la más ligera idea de cuánto desearía hacer lo que estás haciendo por ella, chucho.**

"Puedo adivinar" intervino Jacob "¿Podrían dejar de mirar así? No voy a negar que estuve encantado con la acomodación, pero ahora es el tipo de cosas que nos podemos acordar y reírnos al respecto.

"¡Claro que sí!" bramó Emmett "Vamos, Bella, admite que es chistoso"

"Tal vez, de no ser yo" musitó ella en respuesta aunque no pudo evitar sonreírle a su hermano "Para Edward fue peor"

Edward se encogió de hombros "Solo me alegro no tener que volver a pasar por algo así nunca más"

— **Así son las cosas en la vida —comentó Jacob en tono ligero, aunque después se tornó amargo—. Al menos sabes que ella querría que fueras tú.**

— **Cierto —admitió Edward.**

Leah parpadeó rápidamente "No puedo creer que Jacob dijo eso en verdad"

Rosalie se veía igual de sorprendida "No puedo creer que Edward haya concordado con algo dicho por el chucho sin ser un insulto."

 **Los temblores fueron amainando y se volvieron soportables mientras ellos discutían.**

— **Ya —exclamó Jacob, encantado—. ¿Te sientes mejor?**

 **Al fin pude articular con claridad.**

— **Sí.**

— **Todavía tienes los labios azules —reflexionó Jacob—. ¿Quieres que te los caliente también? Sólo tienes que pedirlo.**

Billy sacudió la cabeza "Chico, estás en una tienda, una pequeña por cierto, con un vampiro mientras te acurrucas con su novia. Si tuvieses algún sentido de preservación te mantendrías callado. ¿Es que no te he enseñado nunca nada?" musitó él.

 **Edward suspiró profundamente.**

— **Compórtate —le susurré, apretando la cara contra su hombro.**

 **Se encogió de nuevo cuando mi piel fría entró en contacto con la suya y yo sonreía con una cierta satisfacción vengativa.**

"Estabas haciendo una gran imitación de un vampiro" explicó Jacob haciendo como si se estremeciera de solo pensarlo.

Bella le sonrió complacida.

 **Ya me había templado y me hallaba cómoda dentro del saco de dormir. El cuerpo de Jacob parecía irradiar calor desde todos lados, quizá también porque había metido en el interior del saco su enorme corpachón.**

Jacob rio.

 **Me quité las botas en dos tirones y presioné los dedos de los pies sobre sus piernas.**

"Esto... tal vez no deberías desvestirte" sugirió Charlie ruborizándose un poco "No le quieres dar la idea equivocada"

Bella gruñó "Vamos, papá" se quejó ella.

 **Dio un respingo, pero después ladeó la cabeza para apretar su mejilla cálida contra mi oreja entumecida.**

 **Me di cuenta de que la piel de Jacob tenía un olor a madera, almizcleño, que era muy apropiado para el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, en mitad de un bosque. Resultaba estupendo. Me pregunté si los Cullen y los Quileute no estaban todo el día con esta monserga del olor simplemente por puro prejuicio, ya que, para mí, todos ellos olían de forma magnífica.**

"Qué raro" murmuró Charlie "¿Ahora te molesta el olor?"

"Como no tienes ni ida" dijo Bella dado un respingo al tiempo que cubría su nariz delicadamente" luego añadió "Nessie dice que todos le solemos bien, y a los lobos no le desagrada su aroma. No lo ´se, es bastante raro"

 **La tormenta aullaba en el exterior como si fuera un animal atacando la tienda, pero ahora ya no me inquietaba. Jacob estaba a salvo del frío, igual que yo. Además, estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparme por nada, fatigada de estar despierta hasta tan tarde y dolorida por los espasmos musculares. Mi cuerpo se relajó con lentitud mientras me descongelaba, parte por parte y después se quedó flojo.**

— **¿Jake? —musité medio dormida—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No estoy de broma ni nada parecido. «Es sólo curiosidad, nada más» —**

Seth arqueó as cejas "¿Soy solo yo, o esto les da cierta sensación de deja vu?"

 **eran las mismas palabras que él había usado en mi cocina... no podía recordar ya cuánto tiempo hacía de eso.**

— **Claro —rio entre dientes al darse cuenta y recordar.**

— **¿Por qué tienes más pelo que los demás? No me contestes si te parece una grosería —no conocía qué reglas de etiqueta regían en la cultura lupina.**

Los lobos se carcajearon.

"Ninguna que hayas roto, a más de acurrucarte con vampiros claro" bromeó Sam riendo.

— **Porque mi pelo es más largo —contestó, divertido. Al menos mi pregunta no le había ofendido. Sacudió la cabeza de forma que su pelo sin recoger, que ahora ya le llegaba hasta la barbilla, me golpeó la mejilla.**

— **Ah —me sorprendió, pero la verdad es que tenía sentido. Así que ése era el motivo por el cual ellos se rapaban al principio, cuando se unían a la manada—.**

Emmett rio "Su primera transformación debió haber sido súper rara.

Los lobos se miraron entre sí algo avergonzados "Eso es algo de lo que nunca hablamos" musitaron rápidamente y en voz baja.

 **¿Por qué no te lo cortas? ¿Te gusta ir lleno de greñas?**

 **Esta vez no me respondió enseguida, y Edward se rio a la sordina.**

Jacob lanzó una mala mirada a Edward ya que no lo había hecho en ese entonces.

— **Lo siento —intervine, haciendo un alto para bostezar—. No pretendía ser indiscreta. No tienes por qué contestarme.**

 **Jacob profirió un sonido enfurruñado.**

— **Bah, él te lo va a contar de todos modos, así que mejor te lo digo yo... Me estaba dejando crecer el pelo porque... me parecía que a ti te gustaba más largo.**

— **Oh —me sentí incómoda—. Esto... yo... me gusta de las dos maneras, Jake. No tienes por qué molestarte.**

 **Él se encogió de hombros.**

— **De todas formas ha venido muy bien esta noche, así que no te preocupes por eso.**

"¿Te hubiese dado más frio de tener pelo corto?" preguntó Esme recordando que a pesar de su fortaleza los lobos aún eran más vulnerables al clima que los vampiros.

Jacob se encogió de hombros "No me hubiese muerto de frio, pero no hubiese sido tan cómodo"

 **No tenía nada más que decir. Se hizo un silencio prolongado en medio del cual los párpados me pesaban cada vez más y al final, agotada, cerré los ojos. El ritmo de mi respiración disminuyó hasta alcanzar una cadencia regular.**

— **Eso está bien, cielo, duerme —susurró Jacob.**

 **Yo suspiré, satisfecha, ya casi inconsciente.**

— **Seth está aquí —informó Edward a Jacob con un hilo de voz; de pronto, comprendí el asunto de los aullidos.**

Seth hizo una mueca "No se suponía que Jacob iba a cambiar de forma y dejarnos sin contacto en La Push. El idiota nunca explico nada, solo dijo que más me valía llegar lo más rápido posible porque él tenía una chica con la que acurrucarse"

— **Perfecto. Ahora ya puedes estar al tanto de lo que pasa mientras yo cuido a tu novia por ti.**

 **Edward no replicó, pero yo gruñí medio grogui.**

— **Déjalo ya —mascullé entre dientes.**

 **Todo se quedó tranquilo entonces, al menos dentro de la tienda.**

Edward resopló. Jacob podía haberse quedado callado pero mentalmente le gritaba sus fantasías al oído.

 **Fuera, el viento aullaba de forma enloquecedora al pasar entre los árboles. La estructura metálica vibraba de tal modo que resultaba imposible pegar ojo. Una racha de viento y nieve soplaba cada vez que estaba a punto de sumirme en la inconsciencia, zarandeando de forma repentina las varillas de sujeción. Me sentía fatal por el lobo, el chico que estaba allí fuera, quieto en la nieve.**

Seth hizo un puchero "Y pensar que Jake consiguió acurrucarse dentro de una tienda, en un saco para dormir tibio y con una linda chica"

"Y el pestilente vampiro. No te olvides de eso" le dijeron.

"Como olvidarlo" dijo Seth sonriendo a Edward.

 **Mi mente vagó mientras permanecía a la espera de conciliar el sueño. Aquel pequeño y cálido lugar me hacía recordar los primeros tiempos con Jacob y cómo solían ser las cosas cuando él era mi sol de repuesto, la calidez que hacía que mereciera la pena vivir mi vida vacía. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pensara en Jacob de ese modo, pero aquí estaba él de nuevo, proporcionándome su calor.**

— **¡Por favor! —masculló Edward—. ¡Si no te importa...!**

— **¿Qué? —respondió Jacob entre susurros, sorprendido.**

— **¿No crees que deberías intentar controlar tus pensamientos? —el bajo murmullo de Edward sonaba furioso.**

Los otros vampiros se rieron mientras que Rosalie se veía asqueada imaginándose los pensamientos de Jacob.

"Bueno, es su cabeza" indicó Seth "Todos tienen derecho a pensar lo que quiera, incluso el tonto de Jacob"

"No mientras se duerme con mi prometida" siseó Edward con los dientes apretados. Seguía haciéndole un favor a Bella así que no quería destrozarlo en pedazos, pero me lo estaba poniendo difícil"

— **Nadie te ha dicho que escuches —cuchicheó Jacob desafiante, aunque algo avergonzado—. Sal de mi cabeza.**

"Desafortunadamente no es tan sencillo" siseó Edward.

— **Ya me gustaría, ya. No tienes idea de a qué volumen suenan tus pequeñas fantasías. Es como si me las estuvieras gritando.**

— **Intentaré bajarlas de tono —repuso Jacob con sarcasmo.**

 **Hubo una corta pausa en silencio.**

— **Sí —contestó Edward a un pensamiento no expresado en voz alta, con un murmullo tan bajo que casi no lo capté—. También estoy celoso de eso.**

"Espera" dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño "¿Estabas escuchando eso?"

"Obvio" respondió Edward muy calmado.

"Pensé que estaba dormida" objetó Jacob confuso.

Edward arqueó las cejas "¿Es por eso que hablaste de ella... como si… bueno"

Jacob gruñó "Tonta sanguijuela ¿Lo sabías verdad?"

Edward se encogió de hombros "Nunca dije que jugara limpio. Y en serio, considerando que Bella estaba acurrucada en tu pecho, pensé que notarías que ella no estaba dormida"

— **Ya me lo imaginaba yo —susurró Jacob, petulante—. Igualar las apuestas hace que el juego adquiera más interés, ¿no?**

 **Edward se rio entre dientes.**

— **Sueña con ello si quieres.**

"Gua" notó Emmett "Eso suena bastante amigable"

"Bastante" coincidió Sam algo divertido.

— **Ya sabes, Bella todavía podría cambiar de idea —le tentó Jacob—.**

Sam arqueó las cejas "Ah, olvídalo"

 **Eso, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que yo puedo hacer con ella y tú no. Al menos, claro, sin matarla.**

"Todos resoplaron ante la ironía.

— **Duérmete, Jacob —masculló Edward—. Estás empezando a ponerme de los nervios.**

— **Sí, creo que lo haré. Aquí se está la mar de a gusto.**

 **Edward no contestó.**

"Estaba muy ocupado recordándome a mu mismo por qué no debía matar al lobo que descansaba con mi novia"

 **Yo estaba ya demasiada ida como para pedirles que dejaran de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente.**

Jacob hizo una mueca.

 **La conversación había adquirido una cualidad casi onírica y no estaba segura de si estaba o no despierta del todo.**

— **Ojalá pudiera —repuso Edward después de un momento, contestando una pregunta que yo no había oído.**

— **Pero ¿serías sincero?**

— **Siempre puedes curiosear a ver qué pasa —el tonillo zumbón de Edward me hizo preguntarme si me estaba perdiendo algún chiste.**

"De verdad, estaba preguntando" rio Edward.

"Pero también querías que Bella escuchara" musitó Jacob viéndose un poco sorprendido por la movida de Edward.

— **Bien, tú ves dentro de mi cabeza. Déjame echar una miradita dentro de la tuya esta noche; eso sería justo —repuso Jacob.**

— **Tu mente está llena de preguntas. ¿Cuáles quieres que conteste?**

— **Los celos... deben de estar comiéndote. No puedes estar tan seguro de ti mismo como parece.**

"¿Acaso ya no dijo eso?" preguntó Alice.

 **A menos que no tengas ningún tipo de sentimientos.**

Jasper resopló y musitó algo incoherente mientras se masajeaba las cienes.

— **Claro que sí —admitió Edward, y ya no parecía divertido en absoluto—. Justo en estos momentos lo estoy pasando tan mal que apenas puedo controlar la voz, pero de todos modos es mucho peor cuando no la acompaño, las veces en que ella está contigo y no puedo verla.**

— **¿Piensas en esto todo el tiempo? —susurró Jacob—. ¿No te resulta difícil concentrarte cuando ella no está?**

— **Sí y no —respondió Edward; parecía decidido a contestar con sinceridad—. Mi mente no funciona exactamente igual que la tuya. Puedo pensar en muchas cosas a la vez. Eso significa que puedo pensar siempre en ti y en si es contigo con quien está cuando parece tranquila y pensativa.**

 **Ambos se quedaron callados durante un minuto.**

"Eso fue bastante confortante" admitió Jacob.

Charlie asintió ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras los que no eran vampiros compartían miradas. Los lobos habían escuchado la mayoría de la conversación a través de Seth peor a ninguno les había interesado mucho en el momento, obviamente teniendo cuestiones más importante en el momento.

— **Sí, supongo que piensa en ti a menudo —murmuró Edward en respuesta a los pensamientos de Jacob—, con más frecuencia de la que me gustaría. A Bella le preocupa que seas infeliz. Y no es que tú no lo sepas, ni tampoco que no lo uses de forma deliberada.**

— **Debo usar cuanto tenga a mano —contestó Jacob en un bisbiseo—. Yo no cuento con tus ventajas, ventajas como la de saber que ella está enamorada de ti.**

"Lo haces sonar como una competencia" gruñó Emily.

"Así lo sentía" admitió Jacob.

"No deberías competir" dijo Nessie frunciendo el ceño "Deberías buscar a alguien que te amé a ti y no a otra persona"

Jacob se la quedó marinad por un largo rato peor se contuvo de emitir comentarios.

"Lo que creo que quiere decir" añadió Seth tratando de aliviar la tensión en el cuarto "Es que deberías amar a alguien que no sea su madre"

"Eso también" concedió Nessie arrugando su nariz en un gesto de disgusto "Además eres mío de todos modos"

Edward hizo una meuca al escuchar las palabras.

— **Eso ayuda —comentó Edward con voz dulce.**

 **Jacob se puso desafiante.**

— **Pero Bella también me quiere a mí, ya lo sabes —Edward no contestó y Jacob suspiró—. Aunque no lo sabe.**

— **No puedo decirte si llevas razón.**

— **¿Y eso te molesta? ¿Te gustaría ser capaz de saber también lo que ella piensa?**

— **Sí y no, otra vez. A ella le gusta más así, y aunque algunas veces me vuelve loco, prefiero que Bella sea feliz.**

"Esa es la gran diferencia entre los dos" suspiró Sue recordando tener similar conversación con su hija. La diferencia entre el amor y la imprimación.

 **El viento intentaba arrancar la tienda, sacudiéndola como si hubiera un terremoto. Jacob cerró sus brazos a mi alrededor, protegiéndome.**

— **Gracias —susurró Edward—. Aunque te suene raro, supongo que me alegro de que estés aquí, Jacob.**

— **Si quieres decir que tanto como a mí me encantaría matarte, yo también estoy contento de que ella se haya calentado, ¿vale?**

Muchas personas rieron.

"Siempre tienes que arruinar los momentos Jake"

"Él estaba comenzando a sonar muy sentimental y agradecido" protestó Jacob "Ya les dije, no sabía qué hacer con ese tipo de sentimientos viniendo de mi enemigo"

— **Es una tregua algo incómoda, ¿no?**

 **El murmullo de Jacob se volvió repentinamente engreído.**

— **Ya sé que estás tan loco de celos como yo.**

— **Pero no soy tan estúpido como para hacer una bandera de ello, como tú. No ayuda mucho a tu caso, ya sabes.**

Jacob hizo una mueca, solo ahora notando que se había comportado como un idiota.

— **Tienes más paciencia que yo.**

— **Es posible. He tenido cien años de plazo para ejercitarla. Los cien años que llevo esperándola.**

"Auch" musitó.

— **Bueno, y... ¿en qué momento decidiste jugarte el punto del buen chico lleno de paciencia?**

— **Cuando me di cuenta del daño que le hacía verse obligada a elegir. En general no me es difícil ejercer este tipo de control. La mayoría de las veces soy capaz de sofocar... los sentimientos poco civilizados que siento por ti con bastante facilidad. Algunas veces ella cree ver en mi interior, pero no puedo estar seguro de eso.**

Bella sonrió "Sabía que te tenías algo entre manos, pero no sabía que exactamente"

— **Pues yo creo, simplemente, que te preocupa el hecho de que si la obligaras a elegir de verdad, no te escogería a ti.**

O le miedo de que Bella se recienta por apresurar las cosas aunque termine eligiéndose a ti, adivinó Jasper a partir de los sentimientos de su hermano.

Edward arqueó las cejas inclinando la cabeza ligeramente en señal de afirmación pero sin decir palabra.

Jasper rio por lo bajo.

 **Edward no contestó con rapidez.**

— **Eso es verdad en parte —admitió al fin—, pero sólo una pequeña parte. Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de duda. Pero lo que de verdad me preocupaba era que ella se hiciera daño intentando escaparse para verte.**

Charlie hizo una mueca recordando el fiasco de las motos.

 **Después de que acepté que, más o menos, estaba segura contigo,**

"¿Bella? ¿segura?" preguntó Emmett fingiendo sorpresa.

"Cállate Em" cortó Bella.

 **tan segura al menos como ella puede estar,**

Emmett resopló.

Bella dejó de fulminarlo con la mirada él para desviar. su atención a su esposo.

 **me pareció mejor dejar de llevarla al límite.**

 **Jacob suspiró.**

— **Ya le he dicho a ella todo esto, pero no me cree.**

— **Lo sé —sonó como si Edward estuviera sonriendo.**

— **Tú te crees que lo sabes todo —masculló Jacob entre dientes.**

"Estoy muy lejos de ser omnisciente" resopló Edward "Solo que conozco a Bella mejor que muchas personas… e incluso así ella nunca deja de sorprenderme"

— **Yo no conozco el futuro —dijo Edward, con la voz de repente insegura.**

 **Se hizo una larga pausa.**

— **¿Qué harías si ella cambiara de idea? —le preguntó Jacob.**

— **Tampoco lo sé.**

 **Jacob se rio bajito entre dientes.**

— **¿Intentarías matarme? —comentó sarcásticamente, como si dudara de la capacidad de Edward para hacerlo.**

"Por supuesto que no" sentenció Nessie.

Charlie le dirigió una mirada pero no preguntó nada a la pequeña.

— **No.**

— **¿Por qué no? —el tono de Jacob era todavía de burla.**

— **¿De verdad crees que buscaría hacerle daño de esa manera?**

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todo pensaban en las palabras de Edward, preguntándose si podrían hacer lo mismo estando en sus zapatos.

 **Jacob dudó durante unos momentos y después suspiró.**

— **Sí, tienes razón. Ya sé que la tienes, pero algunas veces...**

— **...te resulta una idea fascinante.**

Emmett resopló "Eufemismo"

 **Jacob apretó la cara contra el saco de dormir para sofocar sus risas.**

— **Exactamente —admitió al final.**

"¿Qué es tan chistoso?" preguntó Sue. La idea de una pelea a muerte no sonaba como una gran broma para ella

"Aquí coincido con Emmett" explicó Jacob riendo por lo bajo.

 **Aquel sueño estaba resultando de lo más esperpéntico. Me pregunté si no sería el viento incesante el que me hacía imaginar todos estos murmullos, salvo que el viento parecía gritar más que susurrar.**

"¿Pensaste que era un sueño?" preguntó Jacob parpadeando "Esto se vuelve más y más interesante"

— **¿Y cómo sería?, me refiero a lo de perderla... —inquirió Jacob después de un tranquilo interludio y sin que hubiera ni el más leve rastro de humor en su voz repentinamente ronca—. ¿Cómo fue cuando pensaste que la habías perdido para siempre? ¿Cómo te las... apañaste?**

Alice rio sacudiendo la cabeza "¿Tiene idea de cuán rara es esta conversación?"

Edward asintió sonriendo "No puedo culpar a Bella por pensar que estaba soñando"

"Mejor" dijo Jacob "Tenemos reputaciones que mantener"

— **Es muy difícil para mí hablar de ello —admitió el vampiro. El licántropo esperó—. Ha habido dos ocasiones en las que he pensado eso —Edward habló a un ritmo más lento de lo habitual—. Aquella vez en que creí que podía dejarla, fue casi... casi soportable.**

"¿Acaso casi soportable para ti significa meterte con la mafia vampírica para que te maten?" resopló Alice.

 **Pensé que Bella me olvidaría y que sería como si no me hubiera cruzado con ella jamás. Durante unos seis meses fui capaz de estar lejos sin romper mi promesa de no interferir en su vida. Casi lo conseguí... Luchaba contra la idea, pero sabía que a la larga no vencería; tenía que regresar, aunque sólo fuera para saber cómo estaba. O al menos eso era lo que me decía a mí mismo. Y si la encontraba razonablemente feliz... Me gustaría pensar que, en ese caso, habría sido capaz de marcharme otra vez.**

"¿Lo hubiera podido hacer?" preguntó Sam intrigado.

"Aún no lo sé" admitió Edward.

 **»Pero ella no era feliz, así que me habría quedado. Y claro, este es el modo en que me ha convencido para quedarme con ella mañana. Hace un rato tú te estabas preguntando qué era lo que me motivaba... y por qué ella se sentía tan innecesariamente culpable. Me recuerda lo que le hice cuando me marché, lo que le seguiré haciendo si me marcho. Ella se siente fatal por sentirse así, pero lleva razón. Yo nunca podré compensarle por aquello, pero tampoco dejaré de intentarlo, de todos modos.**

"Eso se está volviendo viejo" gruño Seth "¿Aún te culpas por eso?"

Edward no respondió. Se sentía culpable ahora más que nunca al conocer a fondo por lo que pasó Bella. Peor no dijo más sabiendo que eso le disgustaría a Bella.

 **Jacob no respondió durante unos momentos, bien porque estaba escuchando la tormenta o bien porque aún no había asimilado aquellas palabras, no supe el motivo.**

— **¿Y aquella otra vez, cuando pensaste que había muerto? ¿Qué sentiste? —susurró Jacob con cierta rudeza.**

— **Sí —Edward contestó a esta pregunta de forma distinta—. Posiblemente tú te sentirás igual dentro de poco, ¿no?**

Jacob hizo una mueca.

 **La manera en que nos percibes a nosotros no te permitirá verla sólo como «Bella» y nada más, pero eso es lo que ella será.**

Esme sonrió melancólicamente, sin dejar de percibir la forma en que Edward había cambiado de tema.

— **Eso no es lo que te he preguntado.**

 **La voz de Edward se volvió más rápida y dura.**

— **No puedo describir cómo me sentí. No tengo palabras.**

 **Los brazos de Jacob se ciñeron a mi alrededor.**

— **Pero tú te fuiste porque no querías que ella se convirtiera en una chupasangres. Deseabas que continuara siendo humana.**

 **Edward repuso despacio.**

— **Jacob, desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que la amaba, supe que había sólo cuatro posibilidades.**

"Déjame adivinar" interrumpió Emmett "Uno, evitarla; dos, convertirla; tres dejarla humana y cuatro… ¿cuál es la cuarta?"

"Dejarla" respondió Edward en un tono cortante.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza "Esa nunca fue una opción, solo evadías lo inevitable"

"Bella pudo haber muerto" indicó Alce "Y no veo eso en las prioridades de Edward"

"No me digas" musitó Emmett sarcásticamente.

 **»La primera alternativa, la mejor para Bella, habría sido que no sintiera eso tan fuerte que siente por mí, que me hubiera dejado y se hubiera marchado. Yo lo habría aceptado, aunque eso no modificara mis sentimientos. Tú piensas que yo soy como... una piedra viviente, dura y fría. Y es verdad. Somos lo que somos y es muy raro que experimentemos ningún cambio real, pero cuando eso sucede, como cuando Bella entró en mi vida, es un cambio permanente. No hay forma de volver atrás...**

Charlie se estremeció sin poder evitarlo, se imaginaba como debía ser eso.

 **»La segunda opción, la que yo escogí al principio, fue quedarme con ella a lo largo de toda su vida humana. A Bella no le convenía malgastar su tiempo con alguien que no podía ser humano como ella, pero era la alternativa que yo podía encarar con mayor facilidad.**

Alice resopló "Eso pensaste tú"

Edward se encogió de hombros "Estaba equivocado. Suele pasar"

"Traté de decírtelo muchas veces" musitó Alice "Pero te rehusaste si quiera a considerar cualquier otra opción lo suficiente para ver las visiones, te hubiese mostrado lo feliz que sería"

Edward arqueó las cejas "¿Estaba Nessie en alguna de tus visiones?"

La cara de Alice se desplomó después de ese argumento "Touché"

 **Sabiendo, por supuesto, que cuando ella muriera, yo también encontraría una forma de morir.**

"Suena como un futuro feliz" musitó Jacob con sarcasmo "Aunque estaba feliz con que no quieras que Bella se convierta en un monstruo chupasangre, sinceramente no entendí tu lógica con eso"

"Eso ha de estar relacionado con tu capacidad cerebral, o mejor dicho, con tu falta de ello" le indicó Rosalie con unos ojos extrañamente oscuros. Era obvio para todos que ella entendía la lógica de Edward.

 **Sesenta o setenta años seguramente me parecerían muy pocos años... Pero entonces se demostró lo peligroso que era para ella vivir tan cerca de mi mundo... Parecía que iba mal todo lo que podía ir mal.**

Emmett resopló "Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si Bella hubiese conocido a Murphy"

"Él probablemente la hubiese usado de evidencia de que ha estado siempre en lo correcto" murmuró Seth "Ya saben cuándo todo está yendo bien, descuida pronto se acabará"

Bella frunció el ceño "no me gusta cómo suena eso"

 **O bien pendía sobre nosotros... esperando para golpearnos. Me aterrorizaba pensar que ni siquiera tendría esos sesenta años si me quedaba cerca de Bella siendo ella humana.**

 **»Así que escogí la tercera posibilidad, la que, sin duda, se ha convertido en el peor error de mi muy larga vida, como ya sabes: Salir de su vida, esperando que ella se viera forzada a aceptar la primera alternativa. No funcionó y casi nos mata a ambos en el camino.**

 **» ¿Qué es lo que me queda, sino la cuarta opción? Es lo que ella quiere, o al menos, lo que cree querer.**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Me haces sonar como una mimada de cinco años tú no sabes que es lo mejor para ti"

 **Estoy intentando retrasarlo, darle tiempo para que encuentre una razón que le haga cambiar de idea, pero Bella es muy... terca. Eso ya lo sabes.**

Jacob rio por lo bajo "Tal vez noté eso una o dos veces" replicó sarcástico.

 **Tendré suerte si consigo alargarlo unos cuantos meses más. Tiene pánico a hacerse mayor y su cumpleaños es en septiembre...**

— **Me gusta la primera alternativa —masculló Jacob.**

"Alguien tiene mente cerrada" resopló Seth "¿Si quera escuchaste el resto?"

"Por supuesto" gruñó Jacob "Y sí, sabía que la opinión uno nunca fue una verdadera opción, peor la opción tres no estaba funcionando parta mí"

 **Edward no respondió.**

— **Ya sabes lo mucho que me cuesta aceptar esto —murmuró Jake lentamente—, pero veo cuánto la amas... a tu manera. No lo puedo negar.**

"A tu manera" resopló Emmett "Eso me recuerda a los villanos de ficción cuya única cualidad de redención es que se preocupan un poco por un ser humano en particular, aunque nunca lo muestren"

"Supongo que así lo vio Jacob" rio Edward "La parte del antihéroe"

Jacob se ruborizó pero no hizo comentarios.

 **»Teniendo eso en cuenta, no creo que debas abandonar todavía la primera opción. Pienso que hay grandes probabilidades de que ella estuviera bien. Una vez pasado el tiempo, claro. Ya sabes, si no hubiera saltado del acantilado en marzo y si tú hubieras esperado otros seis meses antes de venir a comprobar... Bueno, podrías haberla encontrado razonablemente feliz. Tenía un plan en marcha.**

"Primero, era la tercera opción y no la primea y aunque de lo contrario a Bella no le interesaría Edward" aclaró Jasper "Y segundo, no crees que se hubiese lastimado con su obsesión por planes peligrosos"

"Puede que haya sido feliz" dijo Jacob aunque sin convicción "Eventualmente"

"Tal vez" concedió Jasper "Pero Edward siempre estaría de por medio, En sus pesadillas y tú nuca sería plenamente feliz"

Jacob asintió, y se puso a mirar a Nessie preguntando que estaría pensando de sus acciones antiguas"

De repente la híbrida de vampiro se volteó a ver directamente a los ojos de su lobo.

Ella lo sabe, pensó Jacob. Ella sabe exactamente lo que estaban pasando, lo que estaba asintiendo... y ella lo comprende. Ella me perdonará sin importar que es lo que haga.

 **Edward rio entre dientes.**

— **Quizá hubiera funcionado. Era un plan muy bien pensado.**

— **Así es —suspiró Jake—, pero... —de repente comenzó a susurrar tan rápido que las palabras se le enredaron unas con otras—, dame un año chupasa..., Edward. Creo que puedo hacerla feliz, de verdad. Es cabezota, nadie lo sabe mejor que yo, pero tiene capacidad de sanar. De hecho, se hubiera curado antes. Y ella podría seguir siendo humana, en compañía de Charlie y Renée, y maduraría, tendría niños y... sería Bella.**

 **»Tú la quieres tanto como para ver las ventajas de este plan. Ella cree que eres muy altruista, pero ¿lo eres de veras? ¿Puedes llegar a considerar la idea de que yo sea mejor para Bella que tú?**

Todos en el cuarto se tensaron esperando a ver la reacción de Edward ante el desafío.

Bella apretó la mano de su esposo, entendiendo cuán difícil debió haber sido eso para él.

— **Ya lo he hecho —contestó Edward serenamente—. En muchos sentidos, tú serías mucho más apropiado para ella que cualquier otro ser humano. Bella necesita alguien a quien cuidar y tú eres lo bastante fuerte para protegerla de sí misma**

Bella rio con pocas ganas.

 **y de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño. Ya lo has hecho, razón por la que estoy en deuda contigo por el resto de mi vida, es decir, para siempre, sea lo que sea que venga antes...**

 **«Incluso le he preguntado a Alice si Bella estaría mejor contigo. Es imposible que lo sepa, claro: mi hermana no puede veros; así que Bella, de momento, está segura de su elección.**

 **»Pero no voy a ser tan estúpido como para cometer el mismo error de la vez anterior, Jacob. No voy a intentar obligarla a que escoja de nuevo la primera alternativa. Me quedaré mientras ella me quiera a su lado.**

"Buena respuesta" admitió Leah, aunque en su mente preguntó "¿Buena respuesta o buena excusa?

Edward rio por lo bajo "Ambas. Sabes que no hubiese funcionado. No así"

— **¿Y si al final decidiera que me quiere a mí? —le desafió Jacob—. De acuerdo, es una posibilidad muy remota, te concedo eso.**

— **La dejaría marchar.**

— **¿Sin más? ¿Simplemente así?**

— **En el sentido de que nunca le mostraría lo duro que eso sería para mí, sí, pero me mantendría vigilante. Mira, Jacob, también tú podrías dejarla algún día. Como Sam y Emily, tampoco tú tendrías opción. Siempre estaría esperando para sustituirte y me moriría de ganas de que eso sucediera.**

Jacob sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza "Debes amar la ironía de la situación"

Edward asintió haciendo una mueca "Karma… o ¿destino?"

 **Jacob resopló por lo bajo.**

— **Bueno, has sido mucho más sincero de lo que tenía derecho a esperar, Edward. Gracias por permitirme entrar en tu mente.**

— **Como te he dicho, me siento extrañamente agradecido por tu presencia en su vida esta noche. Es lo menos que podía hacer... ya sabes, Jacob, si no fuera por el hecho de que somos enemigos naturales y que pretendes robarme la razón de mi existencia, en realidad, creo que me caerías muy bien.**

Se oyó un jadeo "¿Acaso mis oídos escucharon bien?" preguntó Emmett haciendo un gran escándalo"

Edward rio por lo bajo "Sí, Emmett" admitió él.

— **Quizá... si no fueras un asqueroso vampiro que planea quitarle la vida a la chica que amo... Bueno, no, ni siquiera entonces.**

Emmett dejó escapar un exagerado suspiro de alivio "Oh, bueno el mundo ha vuelto a la normalidad"

"Yo no contaría con ello Em" sonrió Emmett.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Estaba mintiendo?" preguntó Emmett confuso.

"No lo sé" admitió su hermano.

"Para ser honesto, yo tampoco lo sé con certeza" dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

 **Edward rio entre dientes.**

— **¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —empezó Edward después de un momento en silencio.**

— **¿Acaso necesitas preguntar?**

— **Sólo escucho tus pensamientos. Es sobre una historia que Bella no tenía interés alguno en contarme el otro día. Algo acerca de una tercera esposa...**

— **¿Qué pasa con eso?**

 **Edward no contestó, escuchando la historia en la mente de Jacob. Oí su lento siseo en la oscuridad.**

— **¿Qué? —inquirió Jacob de nuevo.**

— **Claro. ¡Claro! —a Edward le hervía la sangre—. Hubiera preferido que tus mayores se hubieran callado esa historia para ellos mismos, Jacob.**

"Mis más sinceras disculpas" sonrió Billy "Nunca antes hemos tenido que lidiar con alguien e la mentalidad de Bella antes"

"¡Oye!" se quejó Bella ofendida.

Edward asintió "Es entendible"

"¡Oye!" repitió Bella más ofendida.

— **¿No te gusta ver a las sanguijuelas en el papel de chicos malos? —se burló Jacob—. Ya sabes que lo son. Entonces y ahora.**

Todos los vampiros resoplaron.

— **Lo cierto es que esa parte me importa un rábano. ¿No adivinas con qué personaje podría sentirse identificada Bella?**

 **A Jacob le llevó un minuto caer en la cuenta.**

Leah puso los ojos en blanco. Bien, mi Alfa es un genio. _Y cállate Edward, el insultarlo es un privilegio que me otorga mi posición y no debe ser abusado por otros._

— **Oh, oh. Arg. La tercera esposa. Vale, ya veo por dónde vas.**

— **Por eso quiere estar en el claro. Para hacer lo que pueda, por poco que sea, tal como dijo... —Edward suspiró—. Ése es otro buen motivo para que mañana no me separe de ella. Tiene una gran inventiva cuando desea algo.**

— **Pues ya sabes, tu hermano de armas le dio esa misma idea tanto como la propia historia.**

Jasper hizo una mueca.

— **Nadie pretendió hacer daño —cuchicheó Edward en un intento de serenar los ánimos.**

"Al menos sabías eso" suspiró Jasper aliviado,

"Incluso si no lo supiera, no iba a dimitirlo frente a un lobo" dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros "Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber como se centra tu mente n los planes y la estrategia, desde cuyo punto era una idea válida de considerar"

— **¿Y cuánto durará esta pequeña tregua? —preguntó Jacob—. ¿Hasta las primeras luces? ¿O mejor esperamos hasta que termine la lucha?**

 **Hubo una pausa mientras ambos pensaban.**

— **Cuando amanezca —susurraron a la vez, y después ambos se echaron a reír.**

"Eso es súper raro" se quejó Emmett.

"Ahora se comportan siempre así" indicó Nessie "Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo"

"Peor no entonces" gruñó Emmett "Allí se suponen que se odian a muerte"

Jacob y Edward se sonrieron.

"Deberías mantener eso" propuso Jacob "Solo para ver su reacción"

— **Que duermas bien, Jacob —masculló Edward—. Disfruta del momento.**

 **Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, y la tienda se quedó quieta durante unos cuantos minutos. El viento parecía haber decidido que después de todo, no nos iba a aplastar y se estaba dando por vencido.**

 **Edward gruñó por lo bajo.**

— **No quería decir eso de forma tan literal.**

Alguien resopló.

— **Lo siento —cuchicheó Jacob—. Podrías dejarme, ya sabes... dejarnos una cierta intimidad.**

— **¿Quieres que te ayude a dormir, Jacob? —le ofreció Edward.**

Emmett sonrió "Bueno, esa es una idea…"

— **Podrías intentarlo —le contestó Jacob, indiferente—. Sería interesante ver quién saldría peor parado, ¿no?**

— **No me tientes mucho, lobo. Mi paciencia no es tan grande como para eso.**

 **Jacob rio entre dientes.**

— **Mejor no me muevo ahora, si no te importa.**

"Buena salvada" rio Seth.

Jacob e fulminó con la mirada.

 **Edward comenzó a canturrear para sí mismo, aunque más alto de lo habitual, intentando ahogar los pensamientos de Jacob, supuse. Pero era mi nana lo que tarareaba, y a pesar de la creciente inquietud que este sueño en susurros me había provocado, caí aún más profundo en la inconsciencia..., en otros sueños que tenían más sentido...**

Alguien resopló

"Eso es todo" anunció Carlisle pasándole le libro a Jacob.


	24. Capítulo 23

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **MONSTRUO**

 **A pesar de que me hallaba dentro de la tienda, había mucha luminosidad cuando me desperté por la mañana y la luz del sol me hirió en los ojos. Sudaba la gota gorda, tal y como había predicho Jacob, que roncaba suavemente junto a mi oreja y mantenía los brazos enlazados alrededor de mi cuerpo.**

Edward sonrió algo a su pesar, aliviado con que Bella haya estado mejor que con el clima anterior.

 **Aparté la cabeza de su pecho caliente, casi enfebrecido, y sentí el aguijonazo de la mañana fría en mi mejilla bañada en sudor. El suspiró en sueños y apretó los brazos en torno a mí de forma inconsciente.**

 **Incapaz de aflojar su abrazo, me retorcí en mi esfuerzo por elevar la cabeza lo suficiente para que mi mirada...**

 **...se encontrase con la de Edward, que me contempló con expresión serena, aunque el dolor en sus ojos era incuestionable.**

— **¿Se está caliente ahí fuera? —murmuré.**

— **Sí. Dudo que hoy necesitemos la estufa.**

"Gracias a Dios" dijo Bella estremeciéndose exageradamente.

 **Intenté alcanzar la cremallera, pero no logré liberar los brazos. Me estiré, luchando contra el peso inerte de Jacob, que susurró algo pese a estar por completo dormido, y me estrechó aún con más fuerza.**

— **¿Y si me ayudas? —le pregunté con calma.**

 **Edward sonrió.**

— **¿Quieres que le aparte los brazos?**

Bella le hizo una mueca a su esposo mientras otros reían, Jacob incluido.

— **No, gracias. Sólo libérame. Me va a dar un golpe de calor.**

 **Edward abrió la cremallera del saco de dormir con un movimiento brusco y veloz. Jacob cayó hacia atrás dándose con la espalda desnuda en el suelo helado de la tienda.**

Ahora era el turno de sonreír de Edward mientras Jacob lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— **¡Eh! —se quejó, abriendo los ojos de golpe.**

 **Se retorció y saltó por instinto para apartarse del frío. Al rodar, terminó cayendo sobre mí. Jadeé cuando su peso me dejó sin respiración, pero de pronto dejó de aplastarme. Sentí el impacto cuando Jacob salió volando contra uno de los palos de la tienda y ésta se sacudió.**

"Sabes, eso fue completamente innecesario" se quejó Jacob.

"Difiero" musitó Edward "Pudiste haberla aplastado"

"¡No soy tú!" bufó Jacob antes de pensarlo. Su expresión se suavizó un poco al ver la mueca que provocó sus palabras en Edward "Lo siento, pero fuiste el que había sentido antes la necesidad de tirarme al frío del suelo"

 **Los gruñidos brotaron desde todas partes a mi alrededor. Edward se agazapaba delante de mí; no podía verle el rostro, pero los rugidos surgían enfurecidos de su pecho.**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

 **Jacob también se había encorvado, con todo el cuerpo sacudido por los estremecimientos, mientras gruñía entre los dientes apretados. Las rocas devolvieron el eco de los feroces sonidos que Seth Clearwater emitía fuera de la tienda.**

"Trataba de hacer que estos tontos entraran en razón, peor nadie nunca le escucha a un chico de catorce" suspiró Seth.

"Especialmente si no pueden entender ni una palabra de lo que dice" le recordó Sue a su hijo.

Seth se ruborizó avergonzado.

— **¡Estaos quietos! ¡Parad! —grité, incorporándome con torpeza para interponerme entre los dos. El espacio era tan reducido que no necesité estirarme mucho para poner una mano en el pecho de cada uno de ellos.**

Carlisle palideció ante la idea de Edward y Jacob peleándose tan cerca de Bella.

"Eso fue algo irresponsable de su parte"

"¿Le hablas a Edward o a mí?" preguntó Bella.

"Ambos, pero si tu intervención los detuvo, entonces bien por ti" dijo él.

 **Edward enroscó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura preparado para apartarme del camino de un empujón—. ¡Deteneos ahora mismo! —les avisé.**

 **Jacob comenzó a calmarse cuando notó el contacto de mi mano. Disminuyó la frecuencia de sus convulsiones, pero no dejó de exhibir los dientes ni apartó los enfurecidos ojos de Edward. Seth no dejó de proferir su aullido interminable, un violento contrapunto para el repentino silencio que se hizo en la tienda.**

— **¿Jacob? —le pregunté y me mantuve a la espera, hasta que finalmente bajó la mirada y la depositó en mí—. ¿Te has hecho daño?**

— **¡Claro que no! —masculló.**

 **Me volví hacia Edward, que me miraba con una expresión dura y furiosa.**

— **Eso no ha estado bien. Deberías disculparte.**

Esme le sonrió a Bella "Me alegro que alguien le pueda decir eso. Dios sabe que a mí no me escucharía"

"Te apuesto a que a Edward le encantó eso" rio Emmett.

 **Sus ojos se dilataron de disgusto.**

"Mami tiene razón" le dijo Nessie sabiamente.

Edward le sonrió algo avergonzado.

— **Debes estar de broma. ¡Te estaba aplastando!**

— **¡Porque le tiraste al suelo! Ni lo hizo a propósito ni me ha hecho daño.**

 **Edward refunfuñó y puso cara de asco, pero luego, con lentitud, elevó la mirada hacia Jacob con ojos claramente hostiles.**

— **Mis disculpas, perro.**

"Mandarina" dijo Emmett entre tosidos falsos.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "Mira quien habla. Además, si eso hacía feliz a Bella no le veo el daño"

"Que sincero" notó Alice.

— **No ha pasado nada —replicó Jacob, con un borde afilado y provocador en su voz.**

 **Todavía hacía frío, aunque nada comparable a la helada nocturna. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.**

— **Ven —dijo Edward, tranquilo de nuevo. Tomó el anorak del suelo y me lo envolvió alrededor del abrigo.**

— **Es de Jacob —protesté.**

— **Él tiene un abrigo de pieles —insinuó Edward.**

Jacob rio.

— **Si no os importa, yo prefiero el saco de dormir —Jacob ignoró a Edward, nos eludió y se metió dentro—. No me apetece levantarme aún. No pasará a la historia por ser la noche en que mejor he dormido, desde luego.**

Seth se lo quedó mirando incrédulo "¿No lo fue?"

Jacob se encogió de hombros sonriendo algo avergonzado "No si hablamos verdaderamente de dormir"

Charlie gruñó por lo bajo.

— **Fue idea tuya —repuso Edward, impasible.**

 **Jacob se acurrucó, con los ojos ya cerrados, y bostezó.**

— **No he dicho que haya sido una mala noche, sino que he dormido poco. Pensé que Bella no iba a callarse nunca.**

Bella gruñó.

 **Me dio algo de vergüenza, preguntándome qué cosas habría podido decir en sueños. Las perspectivas eran horribles.**

"Ni que lo digas" musitó Edward.

Bella hizo una mueca "¿Qué dije?"

"¿No te acuerdas?" inquirió su esposo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza "No creo que haya sido tan importante de recordar"

Edward arqueó las cejas en dirección a Jacob quien se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco en señal de respuesta.

"¿Alguna vez he hablado en sueños?" preguntó Nessie de repente.

Edward le sonrió "No, pero los muestras"

Charlie frunció el ceño, confundido, pero no supo que más pensar al respecto.

— **Me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado tanto —murmuró Edward.**

 **Los ojos oscuros de Jacob parpadearon y se abrieron.**

— **Entonces, ¿tú no has pasado una buena noche? —preguntó, muy pagado de sí mismo.**

— **No ha sido la peor noche de mi vida.**

— **Pero ¿entra al menos entre las diez peores? —inquirió Jacob con un disfrute perverso.**

— **Posiblemente.**

"No en verdad" dijo Edward tras considerarlo un momento. A pesar de haber sido doloroso ver a Bella acurrucada contra Jacob y hablando de él, no era comparable con esas largas noches en el que él había estado lejos, sin saber si ella seguía aún con vida.

 **Jacob sonrió y entornó los párpados.**

— **Ahora bien —continuó Edward—, no figuraría entre las diez mejores si hubiera podido ocupar tu lugar. Sueña con eso.**

"Buena" rio Emmett.

 **Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron con una mirada hostil. Se sentó rígido y con los hombros tensos.**

— **¿Sabes qué? Creo que hay demasiada gente aquí dentro.**

"Me hubiese ido bien sin esas imágenes mentales" gruñó Jacob.

Edward sonrió ligeramente en respuesta "Fue un trato justo"

— **No podría estar más de acuerdo.**

 **Propiné un codazo a Edward en las costillas; probablemente iba a costarme un buen cardenal.**

Bella hizo una mueca al recordar esos tiempos.

— **En tal caso, supongo que ya me echaré luego una cabezada —Jacob puso mala cara—. De todos modos, debo hablar con Sam.**

 **Se arrodilló y echó mano al deslizador de la cremallera.**

 **Un dolor repentino zigzagueó por mi columna vertebral y se alojó en mi vientre en cuanto me di cuenta de que quizá no volviera a verle.**

"Tan melodramática como siempre" suspiró Jacob. Si Bella hubiese sido más objetiva, si ella no hubiese estado tan preocupado y no le hubiese dado esa horrible idea... Pero no, no era justo culparla por sus decisiones.

 **Regresaba con Sam para luchar contra una horda de vampiros neófitos sedientos de sangre.**

— **Jacob, espera.**

 **Estiré el brazo para retenerle, pero mi mano se escurrió por su brazo, y él lo agitó antes de que lograra aferrarlo.**

— **Jacob, por favor, ¿no podrías quedarte?**

"No puedes salvar a todos" suspiró Sue "Y Jacob era uno de los que estaba mejor preparado para pelear"

"Lo sé" suspiró Bella sintiéndose de nuevo increíblemente egoísta. ¿De verdad hubiese dejado que el pequeño Seth, cuya forma lupina era apenas la mitad de Jacob, que tome su lugar?

— **No.**

 **La negativa sonó dura y fría. Supe que mi rostro denotaba pena porque él espiró y una media sonrisa endulzó su expresión.**

— **No te preocupes por mí, Bella. Estaré bien, como siempre —soltó una risa forzada—. Además, ¿crees que voy a dejar que Seth ocupe mi lugar, se quede con toda la diversión y me robe la gloria?**

Seth arqueó una ceja sonriendo petulante.

Jacob le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **¡Seguro! —bufó.**

— **Ten cuidado...**

 **Salió de la tienda antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.**

— **Dame un respiro, Bella —le oí murmurar mientras cerraba la cremallera.**

 **Agucé el oído para percibir el sonido de sus pasos al alejarse, pero no se oía nada. Ni el viento. Sólo escuché el canto matutino de los pájaros en las lejanas montañas. Jacob se movía ahora con sigilo.**

 **Me acurruqué en mis ropas de abrigo y me dejé caer contra el hombro de Edward. Nos quedamos quietos un buen rato.**

— **¿Cuánto nos queda? —pregunté.**

— **Alice le ha dicho a Sam que tardarían alrededor de una hora —repuso Edward con voz sombría.**

— **Quiero que estemos juntos. Pase lo que pase.**

— **Pase lo que pase —asintió él, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.**

— **Lo sé —comenté—. A mí también me aterroriza.**

— **Ellos saben cómo apañárselas —me aseguró Edward, haciendo que su voz sonara divertida a propósito —. Me fastidia perderme la diversión, eso es todo.**

 **Otra vez con la diversión. Se me dilataron las ventanillas de la nariz.**

Edward suspiró "Estaba tratando de que te relajaras un poco, supongo que no fue lo mejor que pude haber dicho"

 **Me pasó el brazo por los hombros.**

— **No te preocupes —me rogó; después, me besó en la frente.**

 **Como si hubiera algo que pudiera impedirlo.**

— **Vale, vale.**

Jacob sonrió ante una de sus frases favoritas.

— **¿Quieres que te distraiga? —musitó él mientras deslizaba los dedos helados por mi pómulo.**

 **Sin querer, me estremecí al sentir el roce gélido de sus dedos en la mejilla. Con semejante temperatura, no era momento para caricias tan frías.**

— **Quizá no sea la mejor ocasión —le repliqué mientras retiraba su mano—.**

Bella suspiró, deseando que Edward hubiese seguido… er… distrayéndola. A pesar de lo incómoda que se hubiese sentido después con toda la audiencia, hubiese sido mejor que lastimar a Jacob.

 **Hay otras formas de distraerme.**

— **¿Qué te gustaría?**

— **Podrías contarme cuáles han sido tus diez mejores noches —le sugerí—. Me pica la curiosidad.**

 **Él se echó a reír.**

— **Intenta adivinarlas.**

 **Sacudí la cabeza.**

— **Has vivido demasiadas noches de las que no sé nada, todo un siglo...**

— **Acotaré la cuestión. Las mejores han ocurrido desde que nos conocemos.**

— **¿De verdad?**

— **Sí, sin duda, y por un amplio margen.**

 **Me quedé pensativa un minuto.**

— **Sólo puedo pensar en las mías —admití.**

— **Lo más probable es que coincidan —me alentó.**

— **Bueno, hay que contar con la primera noche, la que te quedaste conmigo.**

"Nunca supiste cuando fue esa primera noche" el recordó Emmett sonriendo.

Charlie gruñó.

— **Sí, ésa es una de las mías también; aunque claro, tú estuviste inconsciente durante mi parte favorita.**

— **Llevas razón —recordé—. Aquella noche también estuve hablando.**

— **Sí —asintió.**

 **Enrojecí mientras me preguntaba otra vez qué es lo que podría haber dicho mientras dormía en los brazos de Jacob.**

"Eso si debió ser incómodo" rio Alice por lo bajo.

Bella le dedicó una mueca.

 **No podía recordar qué había estado soñando, o si en verdad había soñado, así que eso no me servía de ayuda.**

— **¿De qué hablé anoche? —murmuré en voz más baja que antes.**

 **Se encogió de hombros en vez de contestar, y yo hice un gesto de dolor.**

— **¿Tan malo fue?**

— **No, no tanto —suspiró él.**

"Debió ser horrible entonces" dijeron.

— **Por favor, dímelo.**

— **Principalmente me llamaste, lo mismo que de costumbre.**

— **Eso no tiene nada de malo —admití con cautela.**

— **Pero al final, sin embargo, empezaste a murmurar algo sin sentido sobre «Jacob, mi Jacob» —**

"Oh eso" gruñó Bella escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

Todos los demás se rieron de ella, con la excepción de Jacob, quine extrañamente se veía tan incómodo como ella.

"Mi nombre no es algo sin sentido" añadió él de todas maneras para no levantar sospechas, haciendo que más personas rían en el proceso.

 **constaté su dolor incluso en el susurro de su voz—. Tu Jacob disfrutó lo suyo con esa parte.**

"Mi Jacob" corrigió Nessie en un susurro.

Bella rio abrazando a su niña "Claro, disculpa, fue mi error"

Nessie le sonrió.

 **Alargué el cuello hacia arriba, estirando los labios hasta alcanzar el borde de su mandíbula. Mantenía la vista clavada en la lona del techo, por lo que no pude verle los ojos.**

— **Lo siento —cuchicheé—. Ésa es la manera en que le distingo.**

— **¿Distingues?**

— **De ese modo, diferencio entre el doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde, entre el Jacob que me gusta y ese que me pone de un humor de perros —le expliqué.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

"Fantástico, ahora tengo doble personalidad" musitó Jacob en son de broma.

"Tiene sentido" rio Emmett.

Sam suspiró "Bueno ahora no me pueden culpar a mí, al menos"

— **Eso tiene sentido —sonó ligeramente aplacado—. Háblame de otra de tus noches favoritas.**

— **La que volamos de regreso desde Italia —frunció el ceño—.**

"Es bastante extraño" accedió Alice "Me refiero que incluso yo siendo vampiro, estaba abrumada por la sobrecarga de estrés y alivio que me embargaban. Por mucho tiempo no pude pensar bien en ello"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Me tomó más tiempo. Durante las primeras noches estaba simplemente tan cansada que ni podía pensar con claridad. Pero Edward estaba allí, todos estábamos a salvo y eso era lo único que importaba"

 **¿No es una de las tuyas? —le pregunté.**

— **Sí, lo cierto es que sí, pero me sorprende que figure en tu lista. ¿No tenías la absurda impresión de que yo actuaba impulsado por la culpabilidad y de que iba a salir disparado en cuanto se abrieran las puertas del avión?**

"Pero estabas a salvo" sonrió Bella.

— **Sí —sonreí—, pero, sin embargo, estabas allí.**

 **Me besó los cabellos.**

— **Me amas más de lo que merezco.**

 **Me reí ante la imposibilidad de esa idea.**

— **La siguiente fue la noche posterior a Italia —continué.**

— **Sí, ésa está en la lista. Estuviste muy divertida.**

— **¿Divertida? —objeté.**

— **No tenía ni idea de que tus sueños fueran tan vividos. Me costó lo indecible convencerte de que estabas despierta.**

— **Todavía no estoy segura —musité—. Siempre me has parecido más un sueño que una realidad. Dime una de las tuyas, venga. ¿He adivinado tu mejor noche?**

— **No. La mía fue hace dos días, cuando por fin accediste a casarte conmigo.**

Jasper frunció el ceño al notar la culpabilidad emitida por Edward y la sensación de aprensión proveniente de Bella. La vibra emocional de Jacob también era tensa. ¿Qué sucedía allí?

 **Le puse morros.**

— **¿Esa no está en tu lista?**

 **Pensé en la manera en que me había besado, la concesión que le había arrancado y cambié de idea.**

Emmett se rio mucho al escuchar esa frase.

— **Sí, sí que está, pero con reservas. No entiendo por qué es tan importante para ti. Ya me tienes para siempre.**

— **Dentro de cien años, cuando dispongas de una perspectiva suficiente para apreciar realmente la respuesta, te lo explicaré.**

Bella hizo una mueca "Pudiste habérmelo explicado entonces y ahorrarnos muchas cosas"

— **Te recordaré que me lo cuentes... dentro de cien años.**

— **¿Estás bien calentita? —me preguntó de forma inopinada.**

— **Estoy bien —le aseguré—. ¿Por qué?**

 **Un ensordecedor aullido de dolor desgarró el silencio imperante en el exterior antes de que pudiera contestar. El sonido reverberó en la roca desnuda de la montaña y llenó el aire de tal modo que podía sentirse llegar desde cualquier dirección.**

Todos los ojos se voltearon hacia Jacob, quien tenía escondida su cara entre sus manos.

"Lo siento" le dijo a Bella, haciendo que muchos los miren confundidos.

Bella solo asintió entendiendo a qué se refería él, sin emitir más comentarios.

 **El aullido invadió mi mente como un tornado, tan extraño como familiar; extraño porque nunca antes había oído un lamento tan torturado, familiar porque reconocí la voz de modo instantáneo, identifiqué el sonido y comprendí el significado con la misma seguridad que si se hubiera producido en mi interior.**

 **No cambiaba nada el hecho de que Jacob no fuera humano cuando aullaba. No necesitaba traducción alguna.**

 **Se hallaba muy cerca y había escuchado todas y cada una de mis palabras,**

Emmett frunció el ceño "No trato de ser un cretino, pero ¿si de verdad escuchaste todo, por qué te tomó tanto reaccionar?"

Jacob sacudió la cabeza "O estaba tan cerca. Escuché el inicio de la conversación través de Seth pero quería asegurarme…"

 **y sentía un dolor agudo, como una agonía.**

 **El aullido se quebró en un peculiar sollozo estrangulado y después se hizo el silencio de nuevo.**

 **Esta vez tampoco fui capaz de escuchar su marcha, pero la sentí: reparé en la ausencia que antes había malinterpretado, noté el vacío que había dejado su partida.**

— **Parece que a tu estufa se le ha acabado el butano —respondió Edward con serenidad—.**

Esme puso mala cara "No es momento para bromas Edward"

Para la sorpresa de Jacob, Edward asintió "Tienes razón, estuvo mal"

"¿D verdad fue tan impactante?" preguntó Charlie "Ni yo estuve tan sorprendido por las noticias y eso que no los trataba tanto como tú conociendo la naturaleza de su relación" A diferencia de Bella, el matrimonio no le parecía tan malo en comparación con la conversión.

"Tal vez no" musitó él "Pero es obvio que yo no he mostrado mucho uso de la lógica últimamente"

 **Se acabó la tregua —añadió, tan bajo que no podía estar realmente segura de lo que había dicho.**

— **Jacob estaba escuchando —farfullé. No era una pregunta.**

— **Sí.**

— **Tú lo sabías.**

— **Sí.**

"Todo vale en la guerra y el amor" siseo Jacob "Probablemente yo hubiese hecho lo mismo"

 **Miré al vacío, sin ver nada.**

— **Nunca prometí que sería una pelea limpia —me recordó sin perder la calma—, y merece saber qué hay.**

Jacob arqueó las cejas "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no estaba muy preocupado con mi moral?"

Edward rio por lo bajo, pero no pudo mirar al lobo a los ojos. Otra tregua silesio pasaría entre ellos. Jacob no se resentiría por las acciones de él, si este le devolvía el favor con lo que iba a suceder.

 **Dejé caer la cabeza entre las manos.**

— **¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —inquirió.**

— **No, contigo no —mascullé—. Me horrorizo de mí misma.**

"Tú no hiciste nada malo" indicó Jacob sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar lo de sus accione antes que pensé más en la conciencia de Bella "Claro que hubiese preferido si me lo hubieras dicho tú misma, pero al saber lo que estaba pasando con tu vida sé que no estaba en tu mente. Claro que sabía que querías ser vampiro, pero… debí haberme dado cuenta. Fue tonto de mi parte haber reaccionado así"

"Disculpa que no te lo haya dicho" musitó Bella en una voz muy baja.

"Claro" suspiró él "Usualmente vienes a disculparte por cosas que ni son culpa tuya"

— **No te atormentes —me suplicó.**

— **Sí —admití con amargura—. Debo ahorrar energías para atormentar a Jacob un poco más, hasta que no deje un recoveco sano.**

— **Él sabía lo que se traía entre manos.**

— **¿Y tú crees que eso importa? —la fragilidad de mi voz reflejaba con qué esfuerzo intentaba contener las lágrimas—. ¿Tú crees que a mí me preocupa si es o no juego limpio o si se le ha advertido de forma adecuada? Le he hecho daño, y cada vez que vuelvo al tema se lo sigo haciendo —fui elevando la voz, hasta la histeria—. Soy una persona odiosa.**

Emmett echó un suspiro audible "Sin ofender, hermano, eso es algo en lo que debiste haber pensado antes de hacer que el perro se fuera con el rabo entre las piernas"

"Cierto" gruñó Edward "Peor en verdad no esperé que Bella reaccionase así. Pensé que se enfadaría conmigo, sí. Pero que se culpara…"

"Eso es lo más típico de Bella" rio Alice.

Bella suspiró miserablemente.

Nessie miró a sus padres, a su tía ay a Jacob, como si tratara de resolver una gran ecuación.

 **Él me estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.**

— **No, no lo eres.**

— **¡Sí lo soy! ¿Qué tornillo anda suelto en mi cabeza? —luché contra sus brazos y él me soltó—. Tengo que ir y encontrarle.**

"¿Es eso una buen idea?" preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño "De lo que entiendo la lucha estaba por comenzar y Bella debe quedarse donde está"

"No me alejé" le aseguró Bella.

— **Bella, él ya está a kilómetros de aquí y hace frío.**

"Esas no son cosas que la detendrán" le recordó Emmett.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Sabía que lo haría de todas maneras pero al menos debía intentarlo"

— **No me importa. No me puedo quedar aquí sentada —me quité el anorak de Jacob, sacudí los pies dentro de las botas y me arrastré rígidamente hacia la puerta; sentía las piernas entumecidas—. Tengo que... debo ir...**

 **No sabía cómo terminar la frase ni tampoco qué iba a hacer, pero de todos modos abrí la cremallera de la tienda y salí de un salto al exterior, donde lucía una mañana brillante y helada.**

 **Supuse que el viento se habría llevado la nevisca. Era lo más plausible, ya que parecía improbable que se hubiera derretido por efecto del sol naciente que, desde el sudeste, proyectaba sus rayos sobre la nieve que había quedado. El reflejo me zahería, los ojos, poco habituados a una luz tan intensa.**

"Y luego se preguntan por qué no me gustan las tormentas de nieve" musitó Bella estremeciéndose al recordar esa noche.

"No es tan malo" rio Sue antes la mirada incrédula de Bella "Si es diciembre y estás acurrucada en tus sábanas tomando lago caliente"

"Pero no si eres policía" musitó Charlie "Y tienes que lidiar con todas las consecuencias de los que no manejan bien" hizo una mueca recordando el accidente de Tyler con su van.

"Tal vez deberíamos continuar" los instó Bella.

 **El aire tenía un filo cortante, pero estaba totalmente en calma y conforme el astro rey ascendía en el horizonte, con lentitud, se volvía cada vez más acorde con la estación.**

 **Seth Clearwater se hallaba a la sombra de un abeto de copa ancha, con la cabeza entre las patas; se acurrucaba en un área alfombrada por pinaza, donde era casi invisible debido al parecido del color arena de su pelaje y el de las agujas de árbol secas. Le descubrí gracias al reflejo de la nieve en sus ojos abiertos, que me observaban con cierto aire acusatorio.**

Seth sacudió la cabeza "Estaba preocupado por Jacob peor no era tu culpa"

"Peor si estaba algo molesto conmigo" rio Edward por lo bajo "y con razón"

Seth también rio algo incómodo "Sabías que ´le iba a reaccionar" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Todo lo que pensé fue ¿De verdad era eso necesario?"

 **Me percaté de que Edward caminaba detrás de mí mientras avanzaba a trompicones entre los árboles. No le oía, pero la luz del sol incidía en su piel hasta crear un arco iris cuyo fulgor fluctuaba delante de mí.**

Leah tuvo que contener una mueca. _Extraño._

 **No hizo ademán de detenerme hasta que me interné varios metros en la zona sombreada del bosque.**

 **Me tomó la muñeca izquierda con su mano. Yo le ignoré e intenté zafarme para quedarme libre.**

— **No puedes seguirle. Al menos, no hoy. Casi es la hora. Y el que te pierdas no ayudará a nadie, en cualquier caso.**

 **Retorcí la muñeca, tirando inútilmente.**

— **Lo siento, Bella —susurró—. Lamento haberme comportado de ese modo.**

— **Tú no has hecho nada. Es culpa mía. He sido yo. Todo lo he hecho mal. Debería haber... cuando él... yo no tendría que... yo... —empecé a sollozar.**

Edward miró a su esposa, notando una extraña mirada culpable en ella, sin saber exactamente que lo causaba.

— **Bella, Bella.**

 **Deslizó sus brazos a mi alrededor y empapé su camiseta con mis lágrimas.**

— **Yo debería haberle contado... tendría que... haberle dicho... —¿qué?, ¿acaso había alguna manera de hacer bien aquello? —. Él no debería haberlo... sabido de esa forma.**

— **¿Quieres que intente traerle de vuelta para que puedas hablar con él? Todavía queda un poco de tiempo —susurró Edward, con la voz ahogada por la agonía.**

Billy arqueó las cejas. Solo podía imaginarse lo que una oferta así podría significar para Edward. Pero, después de todo él no era quien había sido rechazado así que una pequeña concesión no le haría daño.

 **Asentí contra su pecho, sin valor para mirarle a la cara.**

— **Quédate cerca de la tienda. Volveré pronto.**

 **Sus brazos se desvanecieron, como él. Se marchó tan rápido que, en el segundo que tardé en levantar la mirada, ya no pude verle. Estaba sola.**

 **Un nuevo sollozo irrumpió en mi pecho. Hoy estaba haciendo daño a todo el mundo. ¿Acaso debía perjudicar a todo aquel que tocara?**

Nessie frunció el ceño al mirar a su madre, sin entender realmente su reacción. Entendible que se siente culpable por lo de Jacob, pero ¿Qué la incomodaba tanto? ¿Acaso estaba ella más unida a Jacob de lo que originalmente había pensado? Sabía que pronto lo descubriría.

 **No entendía por qué me sentía tan mal.**

"Estrés" sonrió Esme condescendiente "No has tenido tus horas necesarias de sueño en un tiempo y sientes que todo se te está derrumbando"

 **Al fin y al cabo, siempre había sabido que aquello iba a acabar pasando tarde o temprano, pero Jacob nunca había tenido una reacción como ésa, jamás se había venido abajo mostrando toda la intensidad de su angustia. El dolor de su aullido seguía hiriéndome en lo más hondo del pecho. Otra pena acompañaba al dolor. Pena por sentir lástima de Jacob. Pena también por herir a Edward. Por no ser capaz de dejar marchar a Jacob con serenidad, sabiendo que era lo correcto, que no quedaba otra salida.**

 **Era una egoísta, hería a todo el mundo. Torturaba a aquellos a quienes amaba.**

Leah hizo una mueca y parecía querer añadir algo peor se contuvo de hacer comentarios.

 **Me parecía a Cathy, el personaje de Cumbres borrascosas, sólo que mis opciones eran mucho mejores que las de ella, porque ni uno era tan malvado ni el otro tan débil. Y aquí estaba sentada, llorando por ello, sin hacer nada productivo para llevar las cosas por el buen camino. Exactamente igual que Cathy.**

 **Lo que me hería no debía influir más en mis decisiones. No había de permitirlo. Esta decisión valía de poco, llegaba demasiado tarde, pero a partir de ahora tendría que hacer lo correcto.**

 **Tal vez ya se había terminado todo. Quizás Edward no pudiera traérmelo de nuevo. En tal caso, yo debería aceptarlo y continuar con mi vida. Edward no me volvería a ver nunca derramar otra lágrima por Jacob Black. Los sollozos tenían que terminarse. Me enjugué la última lágrima con los dedos, fríos de nuevo.**

Edward frunció el ceño ¿Y ella piensa que es la que está lastimando a todos?

 **Ahora bien, si Edward lograba traer a Jacob, habría de pedirle que se marchara de mi vida para nunca volver.**

 **¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil? Era muchísimo más arduo que decir adiós a mis otros amigos, a Ángela, a Mike. ¿Por qué me hacía tanto daño?**

"Y eso, damas y caballeros, es el melodrama adolescente, versión Bella Swan" anunció Emmett.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

 **Eso no estaba bien. No debería hacerme sentir tan mal. Ya tenía lo que quería. No podía tenerles a los dos, porque Jacob no se conformaba con ser sólo mi amigo. Ya era hora de que abandonara la idea. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ridículamente avariciosa?**

 **Debía desprenderme de ese sentimiento irracional de que Jacob pertenecía a mi vida. Él no podía ser para mí, no podía ser «mi» Jacob cuando yo me había entregado a otra persona.**

Nessie sonrió. _Y Jacob está destinado a pertenecer a otra persona._

 **Caminé con lentitud hacia el pequeño claro, arrastrando los pies. Cuando llegué al espacio abierto, parpadeando por la claridad de la luz, lancé un rápido vistazo a Seth, que no se había movido de su lecho de agujas de pino, y después miré a lo lejos para evitar sus ojos.**

 **Me daba cuenta de que tenía el pelo enmarañado, retorcido en manojos como las serpientes de Medusa. Intenté pasar los dedos entre los mechones, pero pronto lo dejé. De todos modos, ¿a quién le importaba mi aspecto?**

 **Cogí la cantimplora que colgaba al lado de la puerta de la tienda y la sacudí. Sonó un chapoteo, por lo que desenrosqué la tapa y tomé un sorbo para enjuagarme la boca con el agua helada. Había comida en algún sitio de por allí, pero no tenía hambre suficiente como para ponerme a buscarla. Comencé a pasear nerviosamente de un lado para otro a través del pequeño espacio lleno de luz, sintiendo los ojos de Seth sobre mi persona todo el rato. Como no le miraba, en mi mente seguía viéndole más como un chico que como un lobo gigante. Más parecido al joven Jacob.**

Seth arqueó las cejas "Espero poder tomar eso como un cumplido"

Emmett sonrió "Bueno, básicamente dijo que eras como su mejor amigo peor menos idiota, así que me suena a un gran logro"

 **Quise pedirle a Seth que ladrara o hiciera algún otro signo si Jacob regresaba, pero me abstuve. No importaba si volvía o no, de hecho, sería mucho más fácil si no lo hacía. Deseaba que hubiera alguna manera de llamar a Edward.**

 **Seth aulló en ese momento y se incorporó sobre sus patas.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté estúpidamente.**

 **Él me ignoró, correteó hasta la linde del bosque y apuntó hacia el oeste con la nariz. Comenzó a gimotear.**

— **¿Son los otros, Seth? —inquirí—. ¿En el claro?**

Todos se tensaron en anticipación.

 **Me miró y gañó con debilidad una sola vez; después, giró el hocico de nuevo en dirección oeste. Echó las orejas hacia atrás y volvió a aullar.**

"No tienen ni idea de lo que es comunicarse y dar señales in manos ni nada" musitó Seth.

 **¿Por qué era tan idiota? ¿En qué estaba yo pensando cuando envié a Edward lejos de allí? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba yo a saber lo que estaba pasando? No hablaba el idioma de los lobos.**

Charlie resopló.

 **Un sudor frío comenzó a deslizarse por mi columna. ¿Y si se había agotado ya el tiempo? ¿Y si Edward y Jacob se habían acercado demasiado a la zona de peligro? ¿Qué pasaría si Edward decidía unirse a la lucha?**

Edward sacudió la cabeza "No lo hubiese hecho si te lo prometí"

"Peor tampoco hubieses querido dejar que alguien valla en dirección a Bella" indicó Jasper como opción.

Edward hizo una mueca, eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

 **Un pánico helado anidó en mi estómago. ¿Y si la inquietud de Seth no tenía nada que ver con el claro y su aullido era una negación? ¿Y si Jacob y Edward estaban luchando el uno contra el otro en algún lugar lejano del bosque?**

"Hubiese estado mucho más preocupado" resopló Seth "De cualquier modo, los demás los hubiesen detenido"

 **No harían una cosa así, ¿verdad?**

 **Me di cuenta, con una repentina y escalofriante certeza, de que eso es lo que ocurriría si cualquiera de los dos pronunciaba las palabras equivocadas. Pensé en el tenso enfrentamiento de la tienda esa mañana y me pregunté si no había subestimado lo cerca que había estado de estallar una lucha real.**

Jacob y Edward se hicieron los desentendidos mientras otros los miraban con la pregunta obvia en la mirada ¿Hubiese habido una pelea?

 **No merecía menos si, de algún modo, perdía a los dos.**

Es bueno entonces que el mundo no gira en torno a tu mundo pensó Leah de manera cortante pero sin decir nada en voz alta. La forma en que ella actuaba ale daba a la impresión de que Bella era la única que se preocupaba por Edward o por Jacob. Leah sabía que su actitud era irracional pero no estaba en humor de ser juta, especialmente sabiendo lo que Bella estaba a punto de hacer.

 **Mi corazón quedó apresado en el frío.**

 **Antes de que me fuera a desmayar del susto, un gruñido ligero salió del interior del pecho de Seth; después, abandonó la vigilancia y volvió a su lugar de descanso. Eso me calmó, pero me irritó a la vez. ¿Es que no podía escribir un mensaje en el suelo con la pata o algo así?**

Seth le echó una mala mirada a Bella quien le ofreció una tímida sonrisa en respuesta.

 **La agitación de mi caminata me había hecho sudar debajo de todas las capas de ropa que llevaba. Arrojé la chaqueta dentro de la tienda y después volví a abrirme camino hacia el centro del pequeño calvero.**

 **De pronto, Seth saltó sobre sus patas con el pelo de detrás del cuello completamente erizado. Miré alrededor sin ver nada. Iba a acabar tirándole una pina como continuara con ese comportamiento.**

"¿Oye, qué tienes tú contra mí?" demandó el menor de los lobos.

Bella le sonrió dulcemente "¿Te refieres al pasado o al presente?"

Seth musitó algo incoherente.

 **Gruñó, un sonido bajo de advertencia, mientras subía con sigilo hasta el extremo occidental. Me dominó otra vez la misma impaciencia.**

— **Somos nosotros, Seth —gritó Jacob desde una cierta distancia.**

 **Intenté explicarme a mí misma por qué mi corazón había metido la quinta en cuanto le escuché. Era sólo miedo a lo que debía hacer, eso era todo. No me iba a permitir a mí misma sentirme aliviada por el simple motivo de que hubiera regresado. Desde luego, aquello hubiera sido muy poco práctico por mi parte.**

 **Edward apareció primero ante mi vista, con el rostro inexpresivo y tranquilo.**

"Él probablemente sacó sus propias conclusiones de tu reacción" dijo Emmett con certeza.

Bella hizo una mueca sabiendo que las cosas solo se pondrían más complicadas.

 **Cuando salió de las sombras, el sol relumbró sobre su piel como lo había hecho antes en la nieve. Seth acudió a saludarle, mirándole intencionadamente a los ojos. Edward asintió con lentitud y la preocupación le llenó de arrugas la frente.**

— **Sí, eso es todo lo que necesitamos —murmuró para sus adentros antes de dirigirse al gran lobo—. Supongo que no debería sorprendernos, pero vamos a ir un poco apurados, le va a andar muy cerca. Por favor, dile a Sam que le pida a Alice que intente concretar aún más el esquema.**

Alice le echó una mala mirada a su hermano "Como si no estuviese tratado de hacer eso precisamente"

 **Seth asintió bajando la cabeza una vez y yo deseé ser capaz de aullar. Vaya, ahora sí había podido asentir.**

Seth rio.

 **Volví la cara, enfadada, y me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba allí.**

 **Me había dado la espalda, quedando de frente al lugar por el que había llegado. Esperé con cautela a que se diera la vuelta.**

 **Edward apareció a mi lado de repente. Agachó la cabeza para mirarme sin que en sus ojos hubiera otra cosa que no fuera la más pura preocupación. Su generosidad era infinita. En esos momentos, me lo merecía menos que nunca.**

— **Bella —susurró Edward—. Ha surgido una pequeña complicación. Me voy a llevar a Seth un poco más allá para intentar solventarla —me dijo con una voz estudiadamente desprovista de preocupación—.**

"¿Qué tipo de problema?" preguntó Charlie preocupado, en parte porque estaba preocupado y en parte porque quería distraerse de la incómoda situación de la que cada vez e enteraba más.

"Nada grave, solo un pequeño ajuste de horarios" dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

 **No me iré lejos, pero tampoco podré oírte. Ya sé que no quieres público y no me importa que escojas el camino que quieras.**

 **El dolor no irrumpió en su voz hasta el final del todo.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza "Estaba segura del camino, la pregunta era cuál era la mejor forma de no lastimar a Jacob"

 **No debía herirle nunca más. Ésa tenía que ser mi misión en la vida. Yo no debía volver a ser el motivo por el que esa mirada asomara a sus ojos.**

Bella hizo una mueca, sabiendo que ella le causó mucho más olor a Edward, aunque ahora se veía como un sacrificio aceptable.

 **Estaba demasiado aturdida incluso para preguntarle en qué consistía el problema. Bastante era con lo que tenía encima en esos momentos.**

— **Apresúrate —le susurré.**

 **Me dio un beso suave en los labios antes de desaparecer en el bosque con Seth a su lado.**

 **Jacob estaba quieto a la sombra de los árboles, lo cual me impedía ver su expresión con claridad.**

— **Tengo prisa, Bella —empezó con tono de aburrimiento en la voz—. ¿Por qué no acabas con esto de una vez?**

"¿Qué fue lo que Edward te dijo?" preguntó Emmett.

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Que Bella quería decirme algo y si la quería en lo más mínimo debía mover mi trasero hacia allá preferiblemente temprano antes que tarde" sonrió ligeramente antes de añadir "Sorprendentemente, también añadió que si tendría una oportunidad, sería esta"

 **Tragué saliva, con la garganta súbitamente tan seca que no estaba segura de poder articular sonido alguno.**

— **Limítate a soltarlo, y terminemos de una vez.**

 **Inhalé un gran trago de aire.**

— **Siento ser tan mala persona —murmuré—. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta. Desearía no haberme encontrado nunca contigo para no herirte como lo he hecho. No lo haré más, te lo prometo. Me mantendré apartada de ti. Me mudaré fuera del estado. No tendrás que volver a verme nunca jamás.**

— **Eso no se parece en nada a una disculpa —replicó con amargura.**

"¿Qué querías entonces?" preguntó Rosalie entrecerrando sus ojos. _¿Pensaba que Bella lo elegiría porque estaba dolido? Ni siquiera Bella es tan sacrificada._

 **No pude elevar mi voz por encima del sonido de un susurro.**

— **Dime cómo se hace bien.**

— **¿Qué pasa si no quiero que te vayas? ¿Qué pasa si quiero que te quedes, seas egoísta o no? ¿Acaso no tengo opinión si lo único que haces es ponérmelo cada vez más difícil?**

— **Eso no serviría de nada, Jake. Es un error que sigamos viéndonos cuando ambos queremos cosas distintas por completo. La situación no va a mejorar. Seguiré haciéndote daño y odio hacerlo —se me quebró la voz.**

 **Él suspiró.**

— **Detente. No tienes que decir nada más. Lo comprendo.**

 **Quería decirle cuánto le echaría de menos, pero me mordí la lengua. Eso tampoco ayudaría en nada. Se quedó quieto un momento, con la vista clavada en el suelo, y luché contra la necesidad acuciante de ir a abrazarle para darle consuelo.**

 **Y entonces su cabeza se irguió de manera repentina.**

— **Bien, tú no eres la única capaz de sacrificarse a sí misma —repuso, con la voz más fuerte—. A ese juego pueden jugar dos.**

Los vampiros, que no conocían lo que había sucedido se pusieron sospechosos _¿A qué jugaba Jacob?_

— **¿Qué?**

— **Yo también me he portado bastante mal y te lo he puesto más difícil de lo necesario. Podía haberme retirado con elegancia al principio..., y también te he hecho daño.**

— **Ha sido culpa mía.**

— **No voy a dejar que cargues tú con todas las culpas, Bella, ni con toda la gloria. Sé cómo redimirme.**

— **¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirí.**

 **Me asustaba el brillo fanático que de pronto había iluminado sus ojos.**

Rosalie frunció el ceño. No importara lo que estuviera planeando Jacob, ella dudaba completamente que sea algo sacrificado.

 **Alzó la vista al cielo; luego, me sonrió.**

— **Se cuece por ahí una lucha encarnizada de veras. No sería tan difícil que yo cayera en ella.**

"¿Qué?" demandó Charlie fulminando con la mirada a Jacob "No lo harías"

Billy frotó sus manos sobre sus ojos, aunque nadie sabía si era pro frustración o por preocupación.

 **Sus palabras penetraron en mi cerebro lentamente, una por una, y no pude respirar. A pesar de todas mis intenciones respecto a sacar a Jacob de forma definitiva de mi vida, no me di cuenta hasta ese preciso instante de cuánto tendría que hundir el cuchillo para conseguirlo.**

— **¡Oh no, Jake! No, no, no, no —grité horrorizada—. No, Jake, no. Por favor, no —empezaron a temblarme las rodillas.**

— **¿Cuál es la diferencia, Bella? Eso sería lo más conveniente para todos, sencillo, y ni siquiera tendrías que mudarte.**

"¡No!" sollozó Nessie con los ojos muy abiertos del horro.

Jacob la miró con una expresión culpable pero no hizo nada para calmarla.

"No seas ridícula" resopló Rosalie con los ojos oscuros del enojo "El perro no sabría que significa ser desinteresado ni aunque alguien lo escribiera en su frente. Solo trata de manipular a Bella"

Jacob le fulminó con la mirada "No estaba siendo sensato. Si de verdad crees que esperaba que Bella deje todo porque me sentía mal…"

"Regla número uno del desinterés" cortó Rosalie "Si quieres ayudar a alguien no escoges un camino que la haría sentirse culpable ir el resto de sus existencia"

Esme frunció el entrecejo. Concordaba con que la táctica era demasiado dramática para ser cierta o al menos lógica, pero recordaba perfectamente el aullido de dolor del lobo cuando fue herido. Eso no había sido parte del juego.

— **¡No! —elevé la voz—. ¡No, Jacob! ¡No lo permitiré!**

— **¿Y cómo me detendrás? —me tentó con acento ligero, sonriendo para quitarle hierro a su tono de voz.**

— **Jacob, te lo suplico. Quédate conmigo —me habría arrodillado de haber sido capaz de moverme.**

"Eso es lo que él hubiese querido" musitó Alice sin saber que pensar. No estaba para nada contenta con la forma de actuar de Jacob pero hasta cierto punto entendía de dónde provenía.

— **¿Durante quince minutos, mientras me pierdo una buena pelea, para que luego me abandones en cuanto pienses que ya estoy a salvo? Debes de estar de guasa.**

Bella hizo una mueca.

— **No huiré. He cambiado de idea. Buscaremos alguna solución, Jacob, siempre hay alguna manera de llegar a un arreglo. ¡No vayas!**

— **Mientes.**

— **No. Ya sabes qué mal se me da mentir. Mírame a los ojos. Me quedaré si tú también lo haces.**

"No será suficiente" suspiró Billy. Conocía a su hijo lo suficiente para saber a la perfección lo que él quería, que Bella sea solo para él, sin Edward en ninguna parte de la ecuación. No había otra solución que le hubiese arreglado.

 **Su rostro se endureció.**

— **¿Para ser tu testigo en la boda?**

 **Pasó un momento antes de que yo pudiera articular palabra y aun así la única respuesta que le pude dar fue:**

— **Por favor.**

— **Eso es lo que pensaba —repuso, serenando de nuevo su expresión, a pesar del brillo turbulento de sus ojos—. Te quiero, Bella —murmuró.**

— **Te quiero, Jacob —respondí con voz rota.**

Muchas personas hicieron muecas, mirando inmediatamente a Edward quien mantenía una máscara de serenidad.

Bella apretó la mano de su esposo en un gesto de disculpa.

Nessie se quedó mirando a su lobo ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada, como si escuchara algo que nadie más podía oír.

 **Él sonrió.**

— **Eso lo sé mejor que tú.**

 **Se volvió para marcharse.**

— **Haré cualquier cosa —le grité con voz estrangulada—, lo que quieras, Jacob. ¡No vayas!**

 **Él se detuvo y se giró con lentitud.**

— **No creo que en realidad quieras decir eso.**

"No" resopló Rosalie. Bella estaba desesperada, pero aún existían límites. Desafortunadamente, ella estaba asegura que el chuco sabía exactamente qué tan lejos podía llegar.

— **Quédate —le supliqué.**

 **Sacudió la cabeza.**

— **No —se paró momentáneamente, como si estuviera tomando alguna decisión—. Me voy y dejaremos que decida el destino.**

"Estás jugando con ella" suspiró Seth. No era una pregunta ni una acusación, simplemente una afirmación.

"Tú has estado en mi mente, tú dirás" resopló Jacob. Él hubiese hecho todo en su poder para sacra esa parte de los libros pero suponía que eso era una parte importante para Bella.

— **¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté con voz ahogada.**

— **No haré nada con premeditación. Me limitaré a luchar lo mejor posible por mi manada y dejaré que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir —se encogió de hombros—. Salvo que tú quieras convencerme de que en verdad quieres que regrese, sin que te hagas la desinteresada.**

— **¿Cómo?**

— **Podrías pedírmelo —sugirió.**

— **Vuelve —murmuré. ¿Cómo podía él dudar de qué era lo que quería?**

 **Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.**

— **No es de eso de lo que estoy hablando.**

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron desmesuradamente "Oh rayos"

"Definitivamente, oh rayos" gruñó Emily "¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!"

"¿Hacer qué?" demandó Charlie con la sospecha de que sabía la respuesta.

 **Me llevó un segundo entender a qué se refería, y durante todo el rato él estuvo mirándome con su expresión suficiente, bien seguro de cuál sería mi reacción. Tan pronto como me di cuenta, sin embargo, solté las palabras sin pararme a contemplar el coste que acarrearían.**

— **¿Quieres besarme, Jacob?**

Rosalie siseó.

Billy presionó en el puente de su nariz "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Para ser sincero, no lo estaba haciendo y no me importó. NO esperaba que Bella se pusiera sentimental y declarara su amor innegable... pero si ya había perdido ¿Qué importaba? AL menos tendría algo lindo con que recordarla" confesó él fulminando con la mirada al resto de los presentes, como si los retara a contradecirlo.

Emily suspiró "¿Y qué hay con los sentimientos de Bella? ¿Te importó eso acaso?"

"¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos?" inquirió Jacob a su vez, con algo de la antigua amargura en su voz "En mi modo de ver, había sido traicionado primero. Me sentí herido y estaba dando a Edward una cucharada de su propia medicina, todo estaba bien"

"¿Se trataba entonces de Edward o de Bella?" preguntó Jasper viendo sospechosamente al lobo.

Jacob medio se encogió de hombros "¿De verdad importa? Era una especie de combo" musitó con un tono elaboradamente ligero que no engañó a nadie.

 **Abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, pero luego los entornó, suspicaz.**

— **Me tomas el pelo.**

— **Bésame, Jacob. Bésame y luego regresa.**

 **Él vaciló entre las sombras mientras se debatía consigo mismo. Se volvió a medias hacia el oeste, con el torso dándome ligeramente la espalda, aunque sus pies continuaban plantados en el mismo sitio. Todavía mirando hacia lo lejos, dio un paso inseguro en mi dirección, y después otro. Volvió el rostro para mirarme, lleno de dudas.**

Rosalie se veía al menos aliviada de que Jacob no haya saltado inmediatamente sobre Bella.

 **Le devolví la mirada. No tenía ni idea de cuál era la expresión de mi rostro.**

 **Jacob vaciló sobre sus talones y después se tambaleó hacia delante, salvando la distancia que había entre nosotros en tres grandes zancadas.**

 **Sabía que se aprovecharía de la situación. Lo esperaba. Me quedé muy quieta, con los puños cerrados a ambos costados, mientras él tomaba mi cabeza entre sus manos y sus labios se encontraban con los míos con un entusiasmo rayano en la violencia.**

Jacob hizo una mueca al escuchar esa descripción. ÉL había supuesto, en lo que era su lógica infalible de aquellos tiempos, que si Bella se preocupaba tanto por él que haría todo para mantenerlo a salvo, entonces un beso no le molestaría. _Me muestra cuánto la conocía en verdad. Mi mejor amiga…_

 **Pude sentir su ira conforme su boca descubría mi resistencia pasiva. Movió una mano hacia mi nuca, encerrando mi cabello desde las raíces en un puño retorcido. La otra mano me aferró con rudeza el hombro, sacudiéndome y después arrastrándome hacia su cuerpo. Su mano se deslizó por mi brazo, asiendo mi muñeca y poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cuello. Lo dejé allí, con la mano todavía encerrada en un puño, insegura de cuán lejos estaba a dispuesta a llegar en mi desesperación por mantenerle vivo. Durante todo este tiempo, sus labios, desconcertantemente suaves y cálidos, intentaban forzar una respuesta en los míos.**

Nessie hizo una mueca, sus ojos yendo entre Bella y Jacob deseando que cualquiera niegue lo sucedido. Pero, Jacob parecía muy interesado en examinar sus uñas mientras que Bella se veía cuidadosamente neutral. Todos los demás parecían querer estar en cualquier otro lugar.

 **Tan pronto como se aseguró de que no dejaría caer el brazo, me liberó la muñeca y buscó el camino hacia mi cintura. Su mano ardiente se asentó en la parte más baja de mi espalda y me aplastó contra su cuerpo, obligándome a arquearme contra él.**

 **Sus labios liberaron los míos durante un momento, pero sabía que ni mucho menos había terminado. Siguió la línea de mi mandíbula con la boca y después exploró toda la extensión de mi cuello. Me soltó el pelo y buscó el otro brazo para colocarlo alrededor de su cuello como había hecho con el primero.**

 **Y entonces sus brazos se cerraron en torno a mi cintura y sus labios encontraron mi oreja.**

— **Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, Bella —susurró hoscamente—. Te lo estás tomando con mucha calma.**

 **Me estremecí cuando sentí cómo sus dientes se aferraban al lóbulo de mi oreja.**

— **Eso está bien —cuchicheó—. Por una vez, suéltate, disfruta lo que sientes.**

Nessie frunció el ceño mientras tocaba la mejilla de su madre ligeramente _¿A qué se refiere?_

Bella no le contestó.

 **Sacudí la cabeza de modo mecánico hasta que una de sus manos se deslizó otra vez por mi pelo y me detuvo.**

 **Su voz se tornó acida.**

— **¿Estás segura de que quieres que regrese o lo que en realidad deseas es que muera?**

"Estás yendo muy lejos" siseó Rosalie fulminando con la mirada al lobo.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza y miró a su hija quien se rehusaba a devolverle la miraba para no mostrar sus emociones. El volverse vampiro no le había ayudado aún a perfeccionar ese arte.

 **La ira me inundó como un fuerte calambre después de un golpe duro. Esto ya era demasiado, no estaba jugando limpio.**

 **Mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, así que cogí dos puñados de pelo, ignorando el dolor lacerante de mi mano derecha y luché por soltarme, intentando apartar mi rostro del suyo.**

 **Y Jacob me malinterpretó.**

Los ojos del lobo se abrieron un poco más.

 **Era demasiado fuerte para darse cuenta de que mis manos querían causarle daño, de que intentaba arrancarle el pelo desde la raíz. En vez de ira, creyó percibir pasión. Pensó que al fin le correspondía.**

"¿En qué universo?" resopló Sam.

Jacob parecía querer estampar su cabeza contra la pared peor se mantuvo callado en su asiento.

 **Con un jadeo salvaje, volvió su boca contra la mía, con los dedos clavados frenéticamente en la piel de mi cintura.**

 **El ramalazo de ira desequilibró mi capacidad de autocontrol; su respuesta extática, inesperada, me sobrepasó por completo. Si sólo hubiera sido cuestión de orgullo habría sido capaz de resistirme, pero la profunda vulnerabilidad de su repentina alegría**

Leah arqueó los ojos _¿Así le llaman en estos días?_ Para ella era obvio que a Bella le atraía físicamente Jacob.

 **rompió mi determinación, me desarmó. Mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo y le devolví el beso. Contra toda razón, mis labios se movieron con los suyos de un modo extraño, confuso, como jamás se habían movido antes,**

Edward hizo una mueca.

Bella le tomó la mano y le dio un pequeño guiño antes de sacar el escudo de su mente.

Jasper gruñó, dándole una larga mirada a Jacob.

 **porque no tenía que ser cuidadosa con Jacob y desde luego, él no lo estaba siendo conmigo. Mis dedos se afianzaron en su pelo, pero ahora para acercarlo a mí.**

 **Lo sentía por todas partes. La luz incisiva del sol había vuelto mis párpados rojos, y el calor iba bien con el calor. Había ardor por doquier. No podía ver ni sentir nada que no fuera Jacob.**

 **La pequeñísima parte de mi cerebro que conservaba la cordura empezó a hacer preguntas.**

 **¿Por qué no detenía aquello? Peor aún, ¿por qué ni siquiera encontraba en mí misma el deseo de detenerlo? ¿Qué significaba el que no quisiera que Jacob parara?**

Nessie hizo una mueca, sintiendo una emoción extraña surgiendo en ella _¿Qué significaba?_ Eso era el pasado, ahora mami no iría corriendo a besar a Jacob. Se sentía molesta, no sabía si con Jacob o con su madre, y muy enfadada por lo que le dolería a su padre.

 **¿Por qué mis manos, que colgaban de sus hombros, se deleitaban en lo amplios y fuertes que eran? ¿Por qué no sentía sus manos lo bastante cerca a pesar de que me aplastaban contra su cuerpo?**

 **Las preguntas resultaban estúpidas, porque yo sabía la verdad: había estado mintiéndome a mí misma.**

 **Jacob tenía razón. Había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Era más que un amigo para mí. Ése era el motivo porque el que me resultaba tan difícil decirle adiós, porque estaba enamorada de él. También. Le amaba mucho más de lo que debía, pero a pesar de todo, no lo suficiente. Estaba enamorada, pero no tanto como para cambiar las cosas, sólo lo suficiente para hacernos aún más daño. Para hacerle mucho más daño del que ya le había hecho con anterioridad.**

Jacob paro de leer por un momento, esperando que alguien comentara acerca de esa admisión peor sorprendentemente nadie lo hizo.

"Vamos" gruñó Bella después de un momento de silencio "¡Ya díganme que soy cruel y una idiota y que empeoré las cosas!"

Jaspe rio "Te digo que eres demasiado dramática"

Bella fulminó con la mirada su querido hermano.

Jasper alzó las manos en el aire como para aplacarla "Espera, escúchame antes de que reacciones ¿si? Estabas físicamente atraída a Jacob pero eso es entendible, he notado que tipos altos y musculosos tienen ese efecto en chicas adolescentes y el hecho de que lo estés besando a él y a sus hormonas revolucionadas te hace un poco más consiente de ese hecho. Miremos a los hechos, eras una chica de dieciocho años, constantemente estresada, sexualmente frustrada gracias a mi hermano y – no me mires así Edward, no sabes cuán difícil fue para mí vivir contigo en esos tiempos- quería a Jacob como tu amigo, con el cual no habían secretos. También hay que considerar los otros factores de los cuales nadie debía idea en esos momentos" dijo él mirando significante a Renesmee, quien se veía interesada en las palabras de su tío "Súmalo todo y tendrías que ser de hielo para no reaccionar"

"Así que según tú no importa a quien lastimen porque estoy actuando como lo haría cualquier otra adolescente cachonda" resopló Bella "De cierta forma no me hace sentir mejor"

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Si prefieres odiarte eternamente, ¿Quién soy yo para detenerte? Además de que eso pasó hace dos años"

 **No me preocupé por nada más que no fuera su dolor. Yo me merecía cualquier pena que esto me causara. Esperaba además que fuera mucha. Esperaba sufrir de verdad.**

"Masoquista" dijo Seth entre tosidos ignorando las malas miradas que recibía. Su interrupción, al menos, tuvo el efecto deseado aliviando la tensión en el cuarto.

 **En este momento, parecía como si nos hubiéramos convertido en una sola persona. Su dolor siempre había sido y siempre sería el mío y también su alegría ahora era mi alegría. Y sentía esa alegría, pero también que su felicidad era, de algún modo, dolor.**

Carlisle frunció el ceño ensimismado en sus pensamientos, pensando en la teoría de Jasper. ¿Podía Renesmee, no, la idea futura de Renesmee, afectar con tanta potencia la relación de Bella y Jacob?

 **Casi tangible, quemaba mi piel como si fuera ácido, una lenta tortura.**

 **Por un larguísimo segundo, que parecía no acabarse nunca, un camino totalmente diferente se extendió ante los párpados de mis ojos colmados de lágrimas. Parecía que estuviera mirando a través del filtro de los pensamientos de Jacob, vi con exactitud lo que iba a abandonar, lo que este nuevo descubrimiento no me salvaría de perder. Pude ver a Charlie y Renée mezclados en un extraño collage con Billy y Sam en La Push. Pude ver el paso de los años y su significado, ya que el tiempo me hacía cambiar.**

Edward suspiró.

Bella se inclinó para susurrarle al oído "El cambiar está pasado de moda. Y sabes, creo que Jacob concuerda conmigo"

Edward resopló.

 **Pude ver al enorme lobo cobrizo que amaba, siempre alzándose protector cuando lo necesitaba. En el más infinitesimal fragmento de ese segundo, vi las cabezas inclinadas de dos niños pequeños, de pelo negro, huyendo de mí en el bosque que me era tan familiar. Cuando desaparecieron, se llevaron el resto de la visión con ellos.**

Alice arqueó las cejas. Aunque no podía ver a los lobos o los híbridos con claridad, sabía la certeza de los sueños de Bella, a veces tan llenos de ironía…

 **Y entonces, con absoluta nitidez, sentí cómo se escindía esa pequeña parte de mí a lo largo de una fisura en mi corazón y se desprendía del todo.**

 **Los labios de Jacob todavía estaban donde antes habían estado los míos. Abrí los ojos y me estaba mirando, maravillado con cada detalle.**

— **Tengo que irme —susurró.**

Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron como platos "¡No ahora! ¡Lo prometiste!"

"Calma" le dijo Jacob "Estoy aquí"

Renesmee sacudió la cabeza. Nada bueno sale de eso.

Jacob se la quedó mirando "Tal vez. Tal vez no"

— **No.**

 **Sonrió, satisfecho por mi respuesta.**

— **No tardaré mucho —me prometió—, pero una cosa primero...**

 **Se inclinó para besarme de nuevo y ya no había motivo para resistirse. ¿Qué sentido tenía?**

 **Esta vez fue diferente. Sus manos se deslizaron con suavidad por mi rostro y sus labios cálidos fueron suaves, inesperadamente indecisos. Duró poco, y fue dulce, muy dulce.**

 **Sus brazos se cerraron a mi alrededor y me abrazó con seguridad mientras me murmuraba al oído.**

— **Éste debería haber sido nuestro primer beso.**

"Y ultimo" resopló Rosalie. Para un chuco esto fue bastante civilizado, pro si ella tenía que leer acerca del idiota molestando a su hermana una vez más, Rosalie vomitaría.

"Concuerdo" rio Jacob por lo bajo.

 **Mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Contra su pecho, donde él no podía verme, mis lágrimas brotaron y se derramaron por mis mejillas.**

"Eso es todo" declaró Jacob sin molestarse en esconder el suspiro de alivio.

Emmett parpadeó "Bueno eso fue… informativo. Un poco demasiado informativo si me preguntas"

Peor Charlie sacudía la mano "Lo que sea. Podemos tratar al idiota después. Ahora necesito saber que Bella sale intacta de esta pelea"

Bella rio por lo bajo "Aquí estoy papa´"

"No es eso lo que pregunté" gruñó Charlie. Tenía le presentimiento de que estaban omitiendo algo importante.

"Entonces es mi turno" notó Alice.


	25. Capítulo 24

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **DECISIÓN PRECIPITADA**

 **Me tumbé boca abajo sobre el saco de dormir a la espera de que me cayera el mundo encima.**

"Tan melodramática como siempre" rio Seth por lo bajo.

 **Ojalá me enterrara allí mismo una avalancha. Deseaba de todo corazón que sucediera. No quería volver a verme el rostro en un espejo en mi vida.**

Leah arqueó una ceja. Tenía que admitir que la Bella sobrecargada de emociones a veces se ponía chistosa.

 **No me avisó ningún sonido. La mano fría de Edward salió de la nada y se deslizó entre mi pelo enmarañado. Me estremecí llena de culpabilidad ante su contacto.**

— **¿Te encuentras bien? —murmuró, con la voz plena de ansiedad.**

— **No. Quiero morirme.**

"Seth tiene razón" rio Emmett "Acaso tu muerte no invalidaría todo el punto del triángulo amoroso, resultando en dos chicos descontentos… y tampoco creo que tú termines muy bien que se diga"

"La única solución que sería realmente mala es aquella que no hace feliz a nadie" resopló Alice "Se llama consenso"

— **Eso no ocurrirá jamás. No lo permitiré.**

 **Gruñí y luego susurré:**

— **Tal vez cambies de idea.**

"Nunca" gruñó Edward.

— **¿Dónde está Jacob?**

— **Se ha ido a luchar —mascullé contra el suelo.**

 **Se había marchado del campamento con alegría, con un optimista «volveré» mientras echaba a correr. Iba encorvado cuando atravesó el claro, temblando ya mientras se preparaba para cambiar de forma. A esas alturas, la manada ya estaría al tanto de todo. Seth Clearwater, yendo de un lado para otro fuera de la tienda, había sido un testigo íntimo de mi desgracia.**

Seth puso los ojos en blanco "De verdad piensas demasiado en las cosas. Aunque entiendo por qué mi presencia hizo las cosas más incómodas para ti y lo siento"

"No seas ridículo" musitó Bella "Si alguien debería disculparse soy yo por hacerte presenciar todo eso"

 **Edward se quedó en silencio un buen rato.**

— **Oh —exclamó al fin.**

Todos hicieron una mueca dándose cuenta que Edward debió de haberse enterado de todo del punto de vista de Seth, y por ende del de Jacob.

 **Cuando oí el tono de su voz, temí que la avalancha no cayera lo suficientemente deprisa. Le clavé la mirada y estuve bastante segura, debido a sus ojos desenfocados, de que estaba atento a algo que yo hubiera preferido morir antes de que llegara a sus oídos. Dejé caer la cabeza de nuevo contra el suelo.**

 **Me quedé paralizada cuando Edward se echó a reír entre dientes, de mala gana.**

— **Y yo pensaba que estaba jugando sucio —comentó con renuente admiración—. Me ha hecho quedar como el santo patrón de la ética**

Charlie frunció el ceño "¿Así que fue un juego para ti?" preguntó en un tono acusatorio.

Jacob se encogió de hombros sin hacer contacto visual "No fue tan simple"

— **su mano acarició la parte de mi mejilla que quedaba al descubierto—. No estoy enfadado contigo, amor. Jacob es más astuto de lo que yo hubiera creído jamás, aunque hubiera deseado que no se lo hubieras pedido, claro.**

— **Edward —barboteé contra el áspero nailon—. Yo... yo... esto...**

— **Anda, calla —me silenció sin dejar de acariciarme la mejilla con los dedos—. No es eso lo que quería decir. Es sólo que él te habría besado de todos modos, incluso aunque tú no hubieras caído en sus redes, y ahora no tengo una buena excusa para partirle la cara. Y de verdad que lo hubiera disfrutado.**

"¿Qué?" demandó Rosalie "¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de la última vez?"

"Pedir permiso primero" musitó Jacob con un tono extraño.

"¿De verdad la hubieses besado sin su consentimiento?" preguntó Nessie en voz baja.

Jacob se encogió de hombros "No lo sé. Ahora pienso que no. Peor en ese entonces, estaba convencido que lo haría. Es difícil, decidir"

— **¿Caído en sus redes? —mascullé de forma casi incomprensible.**

— **Bella, ¿realmente te has creído que él es así de noble, que habría desaparecido en el esplendor de la gloria sólo para dejarme el camino expedito?**

Jacob resopló. Entonces, la reacción decepcionante de Edward le había molestado, peor ahora estaba contento por su autocontrol. Lo último que quería es que bella hubiese salido lastimada por su causa.

 **Elevé el rostro con lentitud hasta encontrarme con su mirada paciente. Su expresión era amable y tenía los ojos llenos de comprensión, más que del rechazo que me merecía.**

— **Sí, claro que le creí —murmuré entre dientes y después miré hacia otro lado. A pesar de todo, no sentía ningún tipo de ira contra Jacob por hacer trampas. No había espacio suficiente en mi cuerpo para contener nada aparte del odio que sentía por mí misma.**

Jacob hizo una mueca.

"La dramática Bella aparece de nuevo" rio Seth.

 **Edward rio de nuevo, con suavidad.**

— **Eres tan mala mentirosa, que te cuesta creer que los demás puedan tener ni una pizca de esa habilidad.**

Esme puso los ojos en blanco "¿Y no podías hacerle entender las cosas sin insultarla?"

"Eso era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar" dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

— **¿Por qué no estás enfadado conmigo? —susurré—. ¿Por qué no me odias? ¿O es que no te has enterado de toda la historia todavía?**

— **Creo que ya tengo suficiente con una cierta comprensión general de los hechos —comentó restándole importancia, casi con humor—. Jacob es capaz de crear imágenes mentales muy vividas. Apuesto a que ha conseguido que su manada se sienta tan mal, al menos, como yo. El pobre Seth tiene náuseas, pero Sam le está poniendo ya en vereda.**

Sam sonrió ligeramente "Seth no era el único afectado"

"Tú no te puedes quejar" bufó Jacob "He visto mucho más de Emily de lo que hubiese deseado"

 **Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, experimentando una honda agonía. Las cortantes fibras de nailon del suelo de la tienda me arañaron la piel.**

— **Simplemente eres humana —me cuchicheó, pasando con lentitud su mano por mi pelo.**

"Considerando el contexto, no es mucha excusa" indicó Alice.

— **Esa es la defensa más penosa que he oído en mi vida.**

— **Pero es la verdad, Bella, eres humana; y por mucho que yo desease que no fuese así, él también lo es... Hay huecos en tu vida que yo no puedo llenar y lo comprendo.**

— **No es verdad. Precisamente eso es lo que me convierte en un ser tan horrible. No es un problema de huecos.**

— **Tú le quieres —susurró con dulzura.**

 **El intento de negarlo hacía que me doliera cada célula del cuerpo.**

— **Pero a ti te quiero más —le dije. No podía decir ninguna otra cosa.**

— **Sí, ya lo sé, claro, pero... cuando te abandoné, Bella, te dejé desangrándote. Jacob fue la persona que te puso los puntos para curarte. Eso os ha dejado una huella a ambos. No estoy muy seguro de que esta clase de puntos se disuelvan por sí mismos. Y no puedo culpar a ninguno de los dos por algo que yo convertí en una necesidad. Soy yo quien debe aspirar al perdón, pero aun así, eso no me eximirá de las consecuencias.**

Jacob sacudió la cabeza sorprendido. Definitivamente había subestimado a Edward. Casi deseaba que el libro fuese de la perspectiva de Edward, pero sacudió la idea de su mente. Aunque ya no le molestaba Edward, no deseaba examinar la psicología de los vampiros, especialmente en los días cunado Bella parecía comida.

— **Ya sabía yo que encontrarías alguna manera de culparte a ti mismo. Por favor, déjalo ya. No lo puedo soportar.**

— **Entonces, ¿qué quieres que te diga?**

— **Quiero que me llames por todos los nombres malos que conozcas y en cada lenguaje que sepas. Quiero que me digas lo disgustado que estás conmigo y que me vas a dejar, de forma que yo pueda suplicar y arrastrarme de rodillas para que te quedes.**

"Masoquista" dijo Seth entre tosidos.

— **Lo siento —suspiró—. No puedo hacer eso.**

— **Al menos deja de intentar que me sienta mejor. Déjame sufrir. Me lo merezco.**

"Desafortunadamente ese un deseo que Edward no te va a cumplir" rio Esme.

— **No —insistió él, en un murmullo bajo.**

 **Asentí con lentitud.**

— **Vale, tienes razón. Continúa comportándote de ese modo tan comprensivo. Probablemente, eso sea mucho peor.**

 **Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y sentí cómo la atmósfera se cargaba con una nueva sensación de urgencia.**

— **Es inminente —afirmé.**

— **Sí, dentro de unos cuantos minutos. Sólo me queda tiempo para decirte una cosa más...**

"¿Últimas palabras?" resopló Emmett.

Edward le fulminó con la mirada "No las últimas. Nunca las últimas"

 **Esperé. Cuando al fin comenzó a hablar, seguía haciéndolo en susurros.**

— **Yo sí puedo ser noble, Bella. Así que no voy a hacer que escojas entre los dos. Sólo sé feliz, y de ese modo toma lo que quieras de mí, o nada en absoluto, si eso te parece mejor. No dejes que ninguna deuda que creas tener conmigo influya en tu decisión.**

Seth rio "Por laguna razón, creo que esta declaración es mucho más efectiva que todo el melodrama de Jake"

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Mis palabras son ciertas. Jacob lo pudo haber visto como un juego, pero nunca fue un juego para mí"

"Lo sé" le aseguró Seth "Pero aun así ganaste"

"¡Oigan, no soy un premio o algo así!" exclamó Bella.

 **Golpeé el suelo, alzándome sobre mis rodillas.**

— **¡Maldita sea, para esto de una vez! —le grité.**

 **Sus ojos se dilataron sorprendidos.**

— **No, no lo entiendes. No estoy haciendo que te sientas mejor, Bella, es lo que pienso de verdad.**

— **Ya sé que lo piensas —rugí—. Pero ¿es que no vas a luchar? ¡No empieces ahora con lo del noble sacrificio! ¡Pelea!**

— **¿Cómo? —me preguntó y sus ojos de pronto parecieron muy antiguos, cargados de tristeza.**

 **Salté sobre su regazo, arrojando mis brazos a su alrededor.**

— **No me importa si hace frío aquí. No me importa si huelo a perro. Hazme olvidar lo espantosa que soy, ayúdame a que le olvide. ¡Haz que olvide mi propio nombre! ¡Pelea de una vez!**

 **No esperé a que se decidiera, ni a darle la oportunidad de decirme que él no estaba interesado en un monstruo cruel y despiadado como yo. Me apreté contra él y aplasté mi boca contra sus labios fríos como la nieve.**

— **Ten cuidado, amor —masculló bajo la urgencia de mi beso.**

— **No —gruñí.**

 **Con dulzura, apartó mi rostro unos centímetros.**

— **No me tienes que probar nada.**

"No creo que sea eso lo que quiere hacer" rio Emmett.

— **Ni lo pretendo. Dijiste que podría tener lo que quisiera de ti y esto es lo que deseo. Lo quiero todo —anudé mis brazos en torno a su cuello y me estiré para alcanzar sus labios. Él inclinó la cabeza para devolverme el beso, pero su boca fría se volvió más indecisa cuanto más se intensificaba mi impaciencia.**

Seth gruñó "Entiendo que se amen y todo eso, pero en serio ¿era ese el momento adecuado?"

Bella se lo quedó mirando "¿Escuchaste eso?"

"Cada uno de los detalles" siseó Seth ruborizándose al recordarlo.

 **Mi cuerpo tenía sus propias intenciones, y me arrastraba con él. Como de costumbre, movió las manos para sujetarme.**

— **Quizá no es el mejor momento para esto —sugirió, demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto.**

— **¿Por qué no? —refunfuñé. No había manera de luchar si él iba a adoptar una actitud racional; dejé caer los brazos.**

— **En primer lugar porque hace frío —se inclinó para coger el saco de dormir del suelo y me envolvió en él como si fuera una manta.**

— **No es verdad —le interrumpí—. El primer motivo es que te muestras extrañamente moralista para ser un vampiro.**

 **Él se rio entre dientes.**

— **De acuerdo, te doy la razón en eso. Pongamos el frío en segundo lugar. Y en tercero..., bueno, porque la verdad, cariño, es que apestas.**

 **Arrugó la nariz.**

 **Yo suspiré.**

— **En cuarto lugar —murmuró, bajando la cabeza tanto que pudo susurrar cerca de mi oreja—. Lo haremos, Bella. Cumpliré mi promesa de corazón, pero preferiría que no fuera como respuesta a Jacob Black.**

Bella suspiró preguntándose lo que Edward ha de haber estado pensando en esos momentos. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no quería saberlo.

 **Me encogí y enterré el rostro en su hombro.**

— **Y en quinto...**

"Quinto, la lucha estaba a punto de empezar" rio Edward antes de añadir "Y sexto, Seth estaba considerando seriamente estampar su cabeza contra un árbol"

Bella le sonrió en son de disculpas al joven lobo quien musitó algo acerca de arruinar su inocente mente

— **Está siendo una lista muy pero que muy larga —cuchicheé.**

 **Se echó a reír.**

— **Sí, pero ¿quieres escuchar lo de la lucha o no?**

 **Mientras hablaba, Seth aulló de forma estridente fuera de la tienda.**

Todos se tensaron en un instante.

 **El cuerpo se me puso rígido al oír el sonido. No me percaté de que había cerrado la mano izquierda en un puño, y se me habían clavado las uñas en la palma vendada, hasta que Edward la cogió y me abrió los dedos con ternura.**

— **Todo va a ir bien, Bella —me prometió—. Tenemos la habilidad, el entrenamiento y la sorpresa de nuestra parte. La lucha habrá acabado muy pronto.**

Jasper asintió "Puede que se haya escuchado más larga, pero la pelea acabó en cosa de minutos"

 **Si yo no lo pensara así de verdad, estaría ahora allí abajo y tú permanecerías aquí, encadenada a un árbol o adonde fuera que consiguiera tenerte a buen recaudo.**

— **Alice es tan pequeña —me lamenté.**

Alice hizo un mohín "Para tu información, peleé perfectamente bien y sin si quiera ensuciarme la ropa"

 **Él se rio entre dientes.**

— **Eso podría ser un problema, claro... siempre que hubiera alguien capaz de atraparla.**

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 **Seth empezó a gimotear.**

— **¿Pasa algo malo? —le pregunté.**

— **Qué va, simplemente está enfadado por tener que quedarse con nosotros. Sabe que la manada lo ha confinado aquí para mantenerle apartado de la acción y protegerle. Está salivando de ganas de reunirse con ellos.**

 **Puse cara de pocos amigos en la dirección adonde estaba Seth.**

Seth puso los ojos en blanco "Solo porque tú no querías pelear, no significa que debas mirar mal a aquellos que sí queríamos participar en la pelea"

"Me asustaste" gruñó Bella "Pensé que algo había salido mal"

— **Los neófitos han llegado al final de la pista, y todo funciona como si fuera resultado de un encantamiento, este Jasper es un genio.**

Jasper arqueó las cejas. Él no consideraba el arte de matar a la gente de forma rápida y efectiva como una genialidad, pero que más daba.

 **También han captado el rastro de los que están en el prado, así que ahora se están dividiendo en dos grupos, como predijo Alice —murmuró Edward, con los ojos concentrados en algún lugar lejano—.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza sonriendo "Una vez que se encontraron con el aroma de Bella, casi hasta olvidan que se debían dividir. Casi me da lástima por el tipo que estaba a cargo de ellos, tuvo que hacerlos dividirse en cuanto atrajo su atención"

"Idiotas" resopló Jasper.

 **Sam nos está convocando para encabezar la partida de la emboscada —estaba tan concentrado en lo que escuchaba que usó el plural empleado por la manada de forma habitual.**

"Fue bastante raro escucharte hablar así" rio Seth.

"Ni que lo digas" dijo Jacob estremeciéndose.

 **De repente, bajó la mirada hacia mí.**

— **Respira, Bella.**

 **Luché para hacer lo que me pedía. Podía escuchar el pesado jadeo de Seth justo fuera de la pared de la tienda e intenté emparejar mis pulmones al mismo ritmo regular, de modo que no terminara hiperventilando.**

— **El primer grupo está en el claro. Podemos escuchar la pelea.**

 **Los dientes se me cerraron de forma audible.**

 **Se rio una vez.**

— **Podemos oír a Emmett... Se lo está pasando genial.**

"Obvio" rio Emmett.

 **Me obligué de nuevo a respirar a la vez que Seth.**

 **Edward gruñó.**

— **Están hablando de ti —los dientes se le cerraron también de golpe—. Se supone que deben asegurarse de que no escapes… ¡Buen movimiento! Vaya, qué rápida murmuró con aprobación—.**

Leah sonrió.

"Adictos a la velocidad" musitó Bella riendo por lo bajo.

 **Uno de los neófitos ha descubierto nuestro olor y Leah le ha tumbado antes de que ni siquiera pudiera volverse. Sam le está ayudando a deshacerse de él.**

Charlie se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. A pesar de toda la evidencia, aún se le hacía difícil imaginarse a los jóvenes lobos como asesinos.

"Recuérdenme nunca enojarlos" le musitó a Billy quien rio a carcajadas.

A diferencia de Charlie, él no estaba atan perturbado por el asuntos, pero la aprehensión en su rosto mostraba el miedo de esperar algo que estaba a punto de suceder.

 **Paul y Jacob han cogido a otro, pero los demás se han puesto a la defensiva. No tienen ni idea de qué hacer con nosotros. Ambos grupos están fintando. No, dejad que Sam lo lidere, apartaos del camino —masculló entre dientes—. Separadlos, no les dejéis que se protejan las espaldas unos a otros.**

"¿Les estás dando consejos o solo estás haciendo de comentarista deportivo para Bellas?" preguntó Charlie.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Lo último si fue mío, pero los lobos estaban pensando en la misma cosa, así que es difícil saber dónde terminan mis pensamientos y comienzan los de ellos"

 **Seth gañó.**

— **Eso está mejor, llevadlos hacia el claro —asintió Edgard.**

 **Su cuerpo cambiaba inconscientemente de posición mientras observaba, poniéndose en tensión, anticipando los movimientos que habría hecho de hallarse presente. Sus manos todavía sostenían las mías y yo entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Al menos, él no estaba allí abajo.**

 **La única advertencia fue la súbita ausencia de sonidos.**

Todos se tensaron de nuevo, sabiendo que algo iba a pasar.

 **El ritmo acelerado de la respiración de Seth se cortó y como yo había acompasado mi respiración a la suya, lo noté.**

 **Dejé de respirar también, demasiado asustada incluso para poner mis pulmones en funcionamiento cuando me di cuenta de que Edgard se había transformado en un bloque de hielo a mi lado.**

 **Oh, no. No. No**

 **¿Quién había perdido?**

"¿Qué?" gritó Charlie. _¿No hubo pérdidas nuestras, verdad?_

"Oh, Bella" rio Edward por lo bajo. Naturalmente sus primeros pensamientos no habían sido acerca dl daño a ella misma.

 **¿Ellos o nosotros? Míos, todos eran míos. Pero ¿en qué iba a consistir mi pérdida?**

 **Tan rápido ocurrió que no supe con toda exactitud cuándo fue. De pronto se puso en pie y la tienda cayó hecha jirones a mi alrededor. ¿Era Edward él que lo había hecho? ¿Por qué?**

Charlie palideció, entendiendo al instante lo que ello significaba.

Alguien estaba a punto de atacar a Bella.

 **Bizqueé, aturdida bajo la brillante luz del sol. Seth era todo lo que podía ver, justo a nuestro lado, con su rostro sólo a veinte centímetros del de Edward. Se miraron el uno al otro con concentración absoluta durante un segundo que se me hizo eterno. El sol relumbraba sobre la piel de Edward y enviaba chispas de luz hacia la pelambre de Seth.**

"Eso suena raro" rio Seth, esperando sonriente el rememorar su momento de gloria.

Charlie lo miró extrañado, peor la emoción del chico pareció clamar un poco la preocupación del hombre.

 **Y entonces, Edward susurró imperiosamente:**

— **¡Corre, Seth!**

 **El gran lobo aceleró y desapareció entre las sombras del bosque.**

"¿Lo estabas mandando fuera de peligro, o era cuestión de estrategia?" preguntó Charlie receloso.

"Estrategia" afirmó Edward "Un hay forma de que Seth hubiese simplemente corrido por alguna otra razón"

 **¿Habían pasado dos segundos completos? Me habían parecido horas. Me sentí aterrorizada hasta el punto de las náuseas por la certeza de que la cosa se había torcido en el claro y había ocurrido algo horrible. Abrí la boca para pedirle a Edward que me llevara allí y que lo hiciera ya.**

Todos en el cuarto se quedaron viendo a Bella, incrédulos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella "Pensé que habían lastimado a alguien, o algo peor. Perdónenme si me tomó un poco más de tiempo notar lo que estaba sucediendo"

"Eso no es lo que me extraña" resopló Jacob "Es el hecho que hayas dicho que querías ir allá"

 **Ellos le necesitaban y también a mí.**

"AL contrario" discutió Carlisle "si te hubieses aparecido, nos hubiese distraído a todos"

 **Si tenía que sangrar para salvarlos, lo haría. Moriría por ello, como la tercera esposa.**

Nessie se estremeció.

"No hubiese ayudado a nadie con tu sacrifico# dijo Alice.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

"Como si necesitáramos que nos salven en primer lugar" dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca "De verdad debes sacarte esas ideas de la cabeza. Edward tenía razón, nunca debiste haber escuchado esas historias en primer lugar"

"Definitivamente" musitó Edward.

 **No tenía ninguna daga de plata en mis manos, más seguro que encontraría una forma...**

 **Pero antes de que pudiera decir ni una sílaba, sentí como si me hubiesen sacado el aire del cuerpo de un solo golpe. Como las manos de Edward nunca me habían soltado, simplemente quería decir que nos estábamos moviendo, tan rápido que la sensación era como de caerse de lado.**

 **Me encontré de pronto con la espalda aplastada contra la escarpada falda del acantilado. Edward se puso delante de mí, en una postura que yo conocía muy bien.**

 **El alivio me recorrió la mente al mismo tiempo que el estómago se me hundía hasta las plantas de los pies.**

 **Le había malinterpretado.**

 **Alivio: no había sucedido nada malo en el claro.**

 **Horror: la crisis estaba teniendo lugar aquí.**

Emily rio por lo bajo al entender el modo de funcionamiento de la cabeza de Bella.

 **Edward adoptó una posición defensiva, medio agachado, con los brazos adelantados ligeramente, una pose que me trajo un recuerdo tan duro que me sentí mareada. La roca a mi espalda igual hubiera podido ser aquella antigua pared de ladrillo de un callejón italiano, donde él se había interpuesto entre los guerreros Vulturi, cubiertos con sus mantos negros, y yo.**

 _Con la excepción de que Victoria es mucho menos peligrosa que cualquiera de los Vulturi_ , pensó Jasper a la vez que expandía un sentimiento de calma por el cuarto.

 **Algo venía a por nosotros.**

— **¿Quién es? —murmuré.**

"Creo que puedo adivinar" dijo Charlie. Por supuesto. Victoria había sido la responsable por el batallón, pero nadie había dicho nada acerca de ella apareciendo en media pelea.

 **Las palabras salieron entre sus dientes con un rugido más alto de lo que yo esperaba. Demasiado alto. Eso quería decir que ya no había posibilidad alguna de esconderse. Estábamos atrapados y daba igual quién escuchara su respuesta.**

— **Victoria —contestó, escupiendo la palabra como si fuera una maldición —. No está sola. Nunca tuvo intención de participar en la lucha, pero seguía a los neófitos para observar. Cuando percibió mi olor, tomó la decisión de seguirlo por pura intuición, adivinando que tú permanecerías donde yo estuviera. Y ha acertado. Tú llevabas razón, detrás de todo esto siempre estuvo ella y nadie más que ella.**

Jacob gruñó por lo bajo.

 **Victoria estaba lo bastante cerca para que él pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.**

 **Me sentí aliviada otra vez. Si hubieran sido los Vulturi, ambos estaríamos muertos.**

Edward arqueó las cejas "No sé si me agrada lo que estás insinuando aquí"

 **Pero con Victoria, no teníamos que ser los dos. Edward podría sobrevivir a esto. Era un buen luchador, tan bueno como Jasper.**

"No estoy seguro acerca de eso" resopló Edward "Y de verdad espero que no hayas creído que los hubiese dejado lastimarte y después irse"

 **Si ella no traía a otros consigo, podría abrirse camino hasta volver con su familia. Edward era más rápido que ninguno. Sería capaz de hacerlo.**

Todos en el cuarto sacudían sus cabezas.

"Deberías conocerlo más como para saber que eso nunca pasaría" resopló Jacob.

Bella se encogió de hombros "Prefería que se salvara él"

"¿Y pensaste que no podría con ellos?" bromé Edward.

 **Me alegraba mucho de que él hubiera hecho marcharse a Seth, pero claro, no había nadie a quien el lobo pudiera acudir en busca de ayuda.**

Seth hizo una mueca "¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Picadillo?"

 **Victoria había sincronizado perfectamente su actuación. Al menos, Seth estaba a salvo; no imaginaba al enorme lobo de color arena cuando pensaba en él: sólo veía al desgarbado chico de quince años.**

Seth hizo otra mueca.

 **El cuerpo de Edward se movió, de forma infinitesimal, pero me permitió saber hacia dónde mirar. Observé las sombras oscuras del bosque.**

 **Era como si mis pesadillas caminaran a mi encuentro con la idea de saludarme.**

 **Dos vampiros se deslizaron con lentitud dentro de la pequeña abertura de nuestro campamento, con los ojos atentos, sin perder nada de vista. Brillaban como diamantes bajo el sol.**

Jacob resopló, haciendo que Bella le eche una mala mirada "Lo siento Bella, pero me es difícil tomar en serio a unos terribles monstruos que brillan como si tuvieran escarcha"

"¿Sabes que es lo chistoso?" rio Edward "Escuché cosas así en las mentes d los neófitos. A ellos les habían dicho que morirían si los tocaba la luz solar, peor que había unos cuatro días en el año donde el sol brilla desde un ángulo indirecto que los hacía brillar en vez de quemarse. Y coincidentemente, ese se trataba de uno de esos días"

Jacob se le quedó mirando incrédulo "¿Y se creyeron esa basura?"

Edward se encogió de hombros "Algunos más que otros. Los neófitos no son conocidos por su ingenio y son bastante fáciles de impresionar"

 **Apenas pude echar una ojeada al chico rubio; porque sí, era sólo un chico, a pesar de su altura y su musculatura, y quizá tenía mi edad cuando le convirtieron. Sus ojos, del color rojo más intenso que había visto nunca, no retuvieron mi atención, y pese a ser el que estaba más cerca de Edward, y el peligro más cercano, casi no le vi...**

 **... porque a pocos metros y algo más atrás, Victoria clavó su mirada en la mía.**

Todos se tensaron ante la mención de la peligrosa pelirroja.

 **Su pelo de color anaranjado era más brillante de lo que recordaba, parecido a una llama. No había viento, pero el fuego alrededor de su rostro parecía hacerle titilar un poco, como si estuviera vivo.**

 **Tenía los ojos negros por la sed. No sonreía, como siempre había hecho en mis pesadillas, sino que apretaba los labios en una línea tensa. Había una sorprendente cualidad felina en el modo en que acuclillaba el cuerpo, como una leona a la espera de la oportunidad para atacar. Su mirada salvaje e inquieta fluctuaba entre Edward y yo, pero nunca descansaba en él más de medio segundo. No podía apartar sus ojos de mi rostro más de lo que yo podía apartar los míos.**

 **Emanaba tensión de un modo que parecía casi visible en el aire. Podía sentir el deseo, la pasión arrolladora que la tenía bien aferrada en sus garras. Supe lo que estaba pensando, casi como si yo pudiera oír también sus pensamientos.**

 **Estaba tan cerca de lo que quería, el centro de toda su existencia durante más de un año, ahora estaba tan cerca...**

 **Mi muerte.**

Bella sitió a su hija estremecerse por lo que la atrajo con más fuerza contra su costado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

 **Su plan era tan obvio como práctico. El chico rubio y grande atacaría a Edward, y ella me liquidaría tan pronto como Edward estuviera suficientemente distraído.**

 **Sería rápido, porque no le quedaba mucho tiempo para juegos, pero también definitivo. Algo de lo que no sería posible recobrarse. Algo que ni siquiera la ponzoña de un vampiro podría reparar.**

Edward gruñó por lo bajo, confirmando que esos mismos habían sido los pensamientos de Victoria.

"Suena como un buen plan" sonrió Seth "Es una lástima que consiguió más de lo que había deseado"

 **Ella tendría que detener mi corazón. Quizá lanzando una mano contra mi pecho, hasta aplastarlo.**

"Detente" gruñó Charlie.

Edward estaba literalmente estremeciéndose del coraje.

 **O cualquier otra cosa parecida.**

 **Mi corazón latió con furia, ruidosamente, como si quisiera ofrecer un objetivo más obvio.**

 **A una inmensa distancia, lejos, más allá del bosque oscuro, el aullido de un lobo hizo eco en el aire sereno. Como Seth se había marchado, no había forma de interpretar el sonido.**

 **El chico rubio miró a Victoria por el rabillo del ojo, esperando una orden.**

 **Era joven en más de un sentido. Lo supuse porque el brillante iris escarlata no duraba mucho tiempo en un vampiro, y esto quería decir que sería muy fuerte, pero poco ducho en las artes de la pelea. Edward sabría cómo deshacerse de él. Y sobreviviría.**

 **Victoria proyectó su barbilla hacia Edward, ordenando al chico, sin palabras, que atacara.**

— **Riley —dijo Edward con voz dulce, suplicante. El joven rubio se quedó helado, con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa—.**

Charlie hizo una mueca, reconociendo el nombre como uno de los chicos que habían desaparecido en un principio.

 **Te está mintiendo, Riley —continuó Edward—. Escúchame. Te miente del mismo modo que mintió a los otros que ahora están muriendo en el claro. Tú ya sabes que ella los ha engañado, porque te ha utilizado para ello, ya que ninguno de vosotros pensó jamás en ir a socorrerlos. ¿Es tan difícil creer que su falsedad también te alcance a ti?**

 **La confusión se expandió por el rostro de Riley.**

"¿A qué juegas?" preguntó Jacob "No te iba a escuchar"

"Tenía que tratar" suspiró Edward "Solo era un niño. Esperaba al menos confundirlo lo suficiente de modo que no estuviese loco por morir por ella"

 **Edward se movió unos cuantos centímetros hacia un lado y Riley compensó el movimiento de modo automático ajustando de nuevo su posición.**

— **Ella no te quiere, Riley —la voz de Edward era persuasiva, casi hipnótica—. Nunca te ha amado. Victoria amó una vez a alguien que se llamaba James y tú no eres más que un instrumento para ella.**

 **Cuando dijo el nombre de James, los labios de Victoria se retrajeron en una mueca que mostraba todos sus dientes. Sus ojos continuaron clavados en mí.**

 **Riley lanzó una mirada frenética en su dirección.**

— **¿Riley? —insistió Edward.**

 **Éste volvió a concentrarse en Edward de forma instintiva.**

— **Ella sabe que te mataré, Riley. Quiere que tú mueras, para no tener que mantener más su fachada. Sí, eso sí lo ves, ¿verdad? Ya has notado la renuencia en sus ojos, has sospechado de esa nota falsa que se percibe en sus promesas. Llevas razón. Ella nunca te ha querido. Todos los besos y todas las caricias no eran más que mentiras.**

La gente en el cuarto se miraba, incómoda. Era difícil no sentir simpatía por todos aquellos a los que había engañado Victoria.

"Siempre me pregunté si era cierto lo que le dijiste o solo querías distraerlo" inquirió Seth.

"Oh, era todo cierto" gruñó Jasper con la mirada oscura.

 **Edward trasladó su peso de nuevo unos cuantos centímetros más hacia el muchacho y se apartó otros tantos de mí.**

 **La mirada de Victoria se ajustó al espacio que se había abierto entre nosotros. No le llevaría más de un segundo matarme, y sólo necesitaba el más pequeño atisbo de oportunidad para hacerlo.**

"Tal vez, pero en ese mismo lapso de tiempo, ella estaría muerta" dijo Jasper "Estoy seguro que su vida era más importante que la venganza por lo que siempre escapaba antes de que algo salga mal"

"Bueno, no correrá más" musitó Edward.

 **Riley volvió a cambiar su posición esta vez con más lentitud.**

— **No tienes por qué morir —le prometió Edward, con los ojos fijos en los del muchacho—. Hay otras formas de vivir distintas a la que ella te ha enseñado. No todo son mentiras ni sangre, Riley. Puedes seguir un camino nuevo desde ahora. No debes morir por culpa de sus engaños.**

Jasper suspiró. Sabía por experiencia como terminaría esto.

 **Edward deslizó un pie hacia delante y hacia un lado. Ahora había medio metro entre él y yo. Riley se retrasó algo más de lo necesario para compensar el avance de Edward. Victoria se inclinó hacia delante, sobre sus talones.**

— **Es tu última oportunidad, Riley —susurró Edward.**

 **El rostro del joven vampiro mostraba verdadera desesperación mientras escrutaba a Victoria en busca de respuestas.**

"Me siento mal por el chico" suspiró Emily "Está tan metido en las mentiras y su confusión que no se da cuenta que lo están guiando a su muerte"

"Un vampiro asesino menos en el mundo" respondió Jacob automáticamente aunque su mente pesaba al pensar en todos los que habían muerto ese día. La mayoría había sido vampiro por corto tiempo, y no eran tan mayores que él mismo.

Carlisle apreció adivinar los pensamientos del lobo y le dijo "Hiciste lo correcto. Llora la muerte de los inocentes y si tienes que culpar a alguien, está Victoria"

— **Él es el mentiroso, Riley —intervino Victoria y se me abrió la boca de puro asombro al escuchar el sonido de su voz—. Ya te advertí acerca de sus truquitos mentales. Tú sabes que te quiero.**

 **Su voz no era el salvaje gruñido gatuno que parecía el más idóneo para su figura. Por el contrario, resultaba dulce, agudo, con un toque de soprano, casi como el de un bebé. El tipo de voz que va acorde con rizos rubios y chicle de color rosa.**

Jacob resopló.

 **No tenía sentido que saliera de entre sus dientes desnudos y relucientes.**

 **Riley apretó la mandíbula y cuadró los hombros. Sus ojos se vaciaron de todo tipo de confusión o de sospecha y de cualquier otra clase de pensamiento. Se tensó para atacar.**

 **El cuerpo de Victoria parecía temblar de tan agazapada como estaba. Sus manos se habían convertido en garras a la espera de que Edward se separara sólo un centímetro más de mí.**

 **El gruñido no procedió de ninguno de ellos.**

 **Una forma similar a la de un mamut de color tostado cayó sobre el centro del claro, arrojando al suelo a Riley.**

"¡Buena Seth!" sonrió Jacob.

Seth le devolvió una gran sonrisa, obviamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

— **¡No! —gritó Victoria, contrariada, con su voz de bebé aguda por la incredulidad.**

 **A un metro y medio de mí el enorme lobo arrancó algo de cuajo y lo separó del cuerpo del vampiro rubio.**

Sue hizo una mueca al escuchar esa descripción de su hijo.

 **Un objeto blanco y duro chocó contra las rocas al lado de mis pies. Me deslicé a un lado para apartarme.**

 **Victoria no desperdició ni una sola mirada en el chico al cual había jurado poco antes su amor. Tenía los ojos aún fijos en mí, llenos de una decepción tan feroz que le daba un aspecto desquiciado.**

— **No —repitió entre dientes, mientras Edward comenzaba a moverse hacia ella, bloqueándole su acceso hasta mí.**

"Sabía que estaba acabada" explicó Edward con una extraña satisfacción.

 **Riley estaba de nuevo de pie, con una apariencia contrahecha y demacrada, pero aún capaz de lanzar un perverso golpe hacia el hombro de Seth. Oí cómo se partía el hueso.**

Hubo un ruido de dolor proveniente de Sue.

 **Seth se retiró y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, cojeando. Riley avanzó las manos de nuevo, preparado, aunque me parecía que le faltaba parte de una de ellas...**

 **A pocos metros de esta pelea, Victoria y Edward fintaban.**

 **En realidad no daban vueltas, porque Edward no iba a permitirle adquirir una posición más cercana a mí. Ella se deslizaba hacia atrás, moviéndose de un lado al otro, intentando encontrar un hueco en su defensa. El seguía su juego de piernas con agilidad, acechándola con perfecta concentración. Comenzaba a moverse justo una fracción de segundo antes de que ella se moviera, leyendo sus intenciones en sus pensamientos.**

"Por eso pelear con él es un fastidio" rio Emmett, rompiendo momentáneamente la tensión del cuarto.

 **Seth embistió a Riley de costado y volvió a arrancarle algo que provocó un horrísono y chirriante alarido de dolor. Otro gran trozo blanco y pesado cayó en el bosque con un golpe sordo. Riley rugió de furia y Seth saltó hacia atrás, extrañamente ligero para su tamaño, mientras el neófito lanzaba un golpe hacia él con la mano destrozada.**

 **Victoria se abrió camino en zigzag hacia el extremo más lejano del pequeño claro. Estaba dividida: sus pies la empujaban hacia la seguridad, pero sus ojos mostraban su ansia al clavarse en mí como si fueran imanes, atrayéndola hacia mi lugar. Podía ver cómo luchaban en su interior el deseo ardiente de matar contra el instinto de supervivencia.**

 **Edward también podía ver esto, claro.**

— **No te vayas, Victoria —murmuró en el mismo tono hipnótico de antes—. Nunca tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta.**

 **Ella le mostró los dientes y siseó en su dirección, pero parecía incapaz de alejarse de mí.**

— **Siempre podrás huir luego —ronroneó Edward—. Tendrás mucho tiempo para eso. Es lo que haces siempre, ¿no? Ese es el motivo por el que te retenía James. Le eras útil, pese a tu afición a los juegos mortales. Una compañera con un asombroso instinto para la huida.**

Charlie frunció el ceño "¿Era ese su don o algo así? ¿Escapar?"

Edward asintió, haciendo una mueca "Exacto. Y en esos momentos, sus instintos le decían que corra lejos y nunca regrese, pero su corazón… no concordaba"

 **El no debería haberte dejado. Bien que le habrían venido tus habilidades cuando le cogimos en Phoenix.**

"Au" musitó Jasper. Obviamente después de eso Victoria decidió quedarse.

 **Un rugido brotó entre los dientes de ella.**

— **Sin embargo, eso fue todo lo que significaste para él. Es de tontos malgastar tanta energía vengando a alguien que sintió menos afecto por ti que un cazador por su perro. No fuiste para él nada más que alguien oportuno. Yo lo supe.**

 **Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras se golpeaba la sien con un dedo.**

"¿Era eso cierto?" preguntó Nessie frunciendo el ceño.

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Nunca dije que jugaría limpio" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Y tampoco me arrepiento de ello"

"No creo que te haya creído" resopló Jasper.

"No lo hizo" afirmó Edward "Pero no buscaba eso, solo quería molestarla más para que sus pensamientos no sean claros"

"Funcionó" dijo Seth esbozando una sonrisa.

 **Con un aullido estrangulado, Victoria se precipitó contra los árboles de nuevo, fintando hacia un lado. Edward respondió y el baile comenzó de nuevo.**

 **Justo entonces, el puño de Riley alcanzó el flanco de Seth y un gemido bajo se ahogó en la garganta del lobo gigante. Seth retrocedió con los hombros encogidos, como si intentara sacudirse el dolor.**

 **Por favor, quise rogarle a Riley, pero no me funcionaron los músculos para abrir la boca o para expulsar el aire de mis pulmones. Por favor, es sólo un niño.**

Seth miró ofendido a Bella mientras ignoraba las miradas preocupadas de los otros hacia él.

 **¿Por qué no habría huido Seth? ¿Por qué no lo hacía ahora?**

 **Riley estaba cerrando de nuevo la distancia entre ellos, empujando a Seth contra la pared de roca donde yo me encontraba. Victoria pareció de pronto interesada en el destino de su compañero.**

Edward resopló "Se preguntaba si Seth iría a por ella o por mí una vez acabara con él"

"No me sorprende" suspiró Bella.

"Debió haber notado que él no tenía esperanzas al lado mío" sonrió Seth, peor había algo de tristeza en su voz mientras recordaba al joven vampiro y el chico que él era en ese entonces.

 **Podía verla mirando de reojo, juzgando la distancia entre Riley y yo. Seth atacó de nuevo a Riley, que se vio obligado a retirarse y Victoria siseó.**

 **Seth ya no cojeaba. Dando vueltas, se topó con la espalda de Edward, la cual rozó con la cola, y los ojos de Victoria casi se salieron de sus órbitas.**

— **No, no se volverá contra mí —le dijo Edward, contestando la pregunta que había surgido en su mente y usó su distracción para deslizarse más cerca de ella—. Tú nos has suministrado un enemigo común, nos has convertido en aliados.**

"Que gran verdad" musitaron.

 **Ella apretó los dientes, intentando mantener concentrada su atención sólo en Edward.**

— **Míralo más de cerca, Victoria —murmuró él, tirando de los hilos de su concentración—. ¿De verdad se parece tanto al monstruo cuyo rastro siguió James desde Siberia?**

"¿Qué siguió´?" preguntó Charlie recordando una conversación del libro pasado "¿Uno lobo de verdad?"

"Los llamamos los hijos de la luna" sonrió Alice.

"Eso creo" dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros "Peor dada la historia de su tribu y otras historias que he escuchado, no estaría terriblemente sorprendido si se topan con algo completamente diferente. Siberia sería un lugar ideal para que un cúmulo de criaturas míticas se escondan por generaciones sin ser descubiertos"

 **Sus ojos se abrieron del todo, y después comenzaron a oscilar salvajemente entre Edward, Seth y yo, de uno en uno.**

— **¿No es el mismo? —gruñó con su voz de soprano, de niña pequeña—. ¡Es imposible!**

"Consigue una vida" musito Jacob. _De todas las cosas de las que se preocupa…_

— **Nada es imposible —murmuró Edward, con la voz suave como el terciopelo mientras se acercaba a ella centímetro a centímetro—, excepto lo que tú quieres. Jamás la tocarás.**

Emmett sonrió.

 **Ella sacudió la cabeza de manera rápida y entrecortada, intentando evitar sus movimientos de distracción y evadirlo pero él se colocó en el lugar apropiado para bloquearla tan pronto como ella pensó el plan. Su rostro se contorsionó de pura frustración y después se agazapó aún más, como una leona de nuevo, y atacó de forma deliberada hacia delante.**

 **Victoria no estaba precisamente falta de experiencia ni era una neófita dirigida por sus instintos, sino que resultaba letal. Como yo conocía la diferencia entre ella y Riley, sabía que Seth no hubiera durado tanto si hubiera estado luchando contra esa vampira.**

Seth hizo una mueca "En serio, tu confianza en mí en grandiosa"

"Lo siento" le sonrió Bella.

 **Edward también cambió de posición, conforme se acercaron el uno al otro, y aquello se convirtió en una lucha entre un león y una leona.**

 **El baile aumentó de ritmo.**

 **Una danza similar a la de Alice y Jasper en el prado, una espiral borrosa de movimientos, sólo que esta danza no estaba coreografiada de modo tan perfecto.**

"Porque Victoria no sabía que esperar" sonrió Edward.

 **Agudos crujidos y chasquidos reverberaban de la pared del acantilado, conforme alguien era desalojado de su lugar. Pero se movían tan rápido que no podía decir quién cometía los errores...**

 **Riley se distrajo con ese violento ballet, con los ojos llenos de ansiedad por su compañera. Seth atacó de nuevo, arrancando de otro bocado un pequeño trozo del vampiro. Riley bramó y lanzó un tremendo golpe de revés que acertó de lleno en el amplio pecho de Seth. Su cuerpo enorme se elevó más de tres metros y chocó contra la pared rocosa sobre mi cabeza con una fuerza que pareció sacudir todo el pico de la montaña.**

Los ojos de Sue se abrieron como platos "Por favor dime que estás bien"

"Obvio mamá" le aseguró Seth "Solo una pequeña advertencia, pretenderé que soy peor de lo que estoy en verdad así que Bella se va a preocupar y va a exagerar"

"¡Exagerar!" exclamó Bella "¡Estaba muy preocupada!"

 **Oí cómo se escapaba el aire de mis pulmones y salté fuera de su camino cuando él rebotó contra la piedra y cayó sobre el suelo a pocos metros de donde yo me hallaba.**

 **Un bajo gimoteo se escapó de entre sus dientes.**

Leah hizo una mueca. Pretendiendo o no, odiaba la idea de que su hermanito saliera herido.

 **Empezaron a caerme fragmentos agudos de roca sobre la cabeza, arañándome la piel desnuda. Una astilla de roca afilada me cayó encima del brazo derecho y la aferré irreflexivamente. Mis dedos se cerraron a su alrededor cuando se activaron mis propios instintos de supervivencia. Mi cuerpo se preparaba para luchar, sin preocuparse de lo poco efectivo que fuera el gesto,**

Charlie frunció el ceño "¿Por qué tengo la idea de que tú ideas de pelea no son algo que apruebe?"

"Porque la conoces" suspiró Edward usando sus dedos índice y pulgar para pinchar el puente de su nariz.

Bella les mandó una pequeña sonrisa.

 **al no haber ocasión alguna para la huida.**

 **Se me disparó la adrenalina en las venas. Notaba que la abrazadera me cortaba la palma**

Todos se tensaron al entender lo que haría Bella.

 **y sentía las protestas de la fisura de mi nudillo.**

 **Era consciente de todo esto, pero a pesar de ello no podía sentir dolor.**

 **Detrás de Riley, todo lo que se podía ver era la llama fluctuante del pelo de Victoria y un borrón blanco. Los chasquidos metálicos y los desgarrones aumentaban de ritmo, lo mismo que los jadeos y los siseos horrorizados, lo cual dejaba claro que el baile se estaba volviendo mortal para alguien.**

 **Pero ¿para quién?**

"Adivina" dijo Seth sonriendo.

 **Riley se deslizó hacia mí, con los ojos rojos brillantes de furia.**

"¿Tan suicida es el idiota?" preguntó Jasper ácidamente.

 **Miró hacia la montaña renqueante de pelo color arena que se encontraba entre nosotros y sus manos, destrozadas y rotas, se cerraron como garras. Abrió la boca del todo, con los dientes brillantes, como si se estuviera preparando para desgarrar la garganta de Seth.**

Muchas personas palidecieron, incluso sabiendo como terminarían las cosas.

 **Un segundo latigazo de adrenalina me atravesó como un choque eléctrico y de pronto lo vi todo claro.**

Seth suspiró, ahora entendiendo por qué Bella había sentido esa necesidad de interferir, aunque hubiese preferido hablar de su victoria sin ayuda alguna.

 **Ambas luchas se desarrollaban demasiado cerca. Seth estaba a punto de perder la suya y no tenía ni idea de si Edward ganaba o perdía. Ambos necesitaban ayuda. Una distracción. Algo que les diera una oportunidad.**

Edward hizo una mueca.

"No me gusta ese pensamiento" musitó Charlie "Para nada"

 **Mi mano aferró la astilla de piedra tan fuerte que uno de los soportes de la abrazadera se rompió.**

 **¿Tendría la suficiente fuerza? ¿Sería lo bastante valiente? ¿Cuánta energía haría falta para enterrar la piedra rugosa en mi cuerpo?**

 **¿Le daría eso a Seth el tiempo necesario para volver a ponerse en pie? ¿Se curaría lo bastante rápido como para que mi sacrificio le diera alguna oportunidad?**

Seth gruñó.

 **Con la punta aguda del fragmento me subí el grueso jersey hacia arriba para exponer la piel y después presioné la parte más afilada contra la arruga de mi codo. Allí tenía la larga cicatriz que me hice la noche de mi último cumpleaños, cuando derramé suficiente sangre como para captar la atención de todos los vampiros y dejarlos helados en sus sitios por un momento. Recé para que volviera a funcionar. Me envaré y aspiré un gran trago de aire.**

 **Victoria se distrajo con el sonido de mi jadeo. Sus ojos, detenidos durante la mínima fracción de un segundo, se encontraron con los míos. En su expresión se mezclaban la furia y la curiosidad de una forma extraña.**

"En ese momento, casi valió la pena" musitó Edward "Por primera vez Victoria entendió cuna poderosos puede ser un enemigo humano. Ella siempre te vio como la presa pero en esos momentos notó que te había subestimado"

 **No sé cómo pude escuchar ese pequeño ruido con todos los otros que reverberaban en la pared de piedra y me martilleaban el cerebro. El sonido de los latidos de mi propio corazón podría haber sido suficiente para haberlo ahogado. Pero en el mismo segundo en que miré a Victoria a los ojos, creo que fui capaz de oír un familiar suspiro exasperado.**

Edward rio por lo bajo.

 **En ese mismo corto segundo, el baile se detuvo de manera violenta. Pasó tan deprisa que ya había terminado antes de que yo pudiera seguir la secuencia exacta de los hechos. Intenté captarlos como pude en mi mente.**

 **Victoria había salido volando del borrón y había chocado contra un alto abeto, más o menos a la mitad del tronco. Cayó sobre la tierra ya agazapada para saltar.**

 **De forma simultánea, Edward, del todo invisible por la velocidad, se volvió a sus espaldas y cogió al desprevenido Riley por el brazo. Me pareció como si Edward plantara su pie contra su espalda y tirara hacia arriba...**

 **El pequeño campamento se llenó con el taladrante aullido de agonía de Riley.**

Seth echó una mala mirada a Edward "Sabes eso no fue necesario"

Edward sonrió inocentemente "Sí lo fue. Necesitaba algo que tirarle y Riley era lo más cercano"

Seth resopló.

 **Al mismo tiempo, Seth saltó sobre sus patas y me ocultó la mayor parte de la visión.**

 **Pero aún podía ver a Victoria. Y aunque parecía extrañamente deformada, como si fuera incapaz de enderezarse por completo, pude distinguir la sonrisa que atravesaba su rostro salvaje, la misma que aparecía en mis sueños.**

 **Se agachó y saltó.**

 **Algo pequeño y blanco silbó por el aire y colisionó con ella en pleno vuelo. El impacto sonó como una explosión, y la lanzó contra otro árbol, que esta vez se partió por la mitad. Volvió a aterrizar sobre sus pies, agazapada y preparada, pero Edward ya ocupaba su posición. Sentí cómo el alivio barría mi corazón cuando le vi de pie y en perfecto estado.**

 **Victoria pateó algo a un lado con un golpe de su pie desnudo, el misil que había abortado su ataque. Vino dando vueltas hasta mí y me di cuenta de lo que era.**

 **Se me encogió el estómago.**

Bella hizo una mueca. Esa era afortunadamente una memoria que su mente humana había bloqueado por su seguridad, peor sabía que la imagen mental quemaría en su mente por siempre.

 **Los dedos todavía se retorcían. Aferrándose a las hojas de hierba, el brazo de Riley comenzó a moverse de forma convulsiva por el suelo.**

Los humanos se vieron disgustados.

 **Seth estaba de nuevo dando vueltas en torno a Riley, mientras éste se retiraba. Caminaba de espaldas ante el licántropo que avanzaba, con el rostro rígido por el dolor. Alzó su único brazo a la defensiva.**

 **Seth cayó sobre Riley y el vampiro perdió el equilibrio. Vi al lobo hundir los dientes en el hombro de Riley y luego tirar, saltando hacia atrás de nuevo.**

 **Con un chirrido metálico que taladraba los oídos, Riley perdió su otro brazo.**

Emily sacudió la cabeza. NO se consideraba una persona frágil o sensible en ese aspecto, pero se encontró a si misma deseando que Bella no hubiese descrito todo con tanta minuciosidad.

 **Seth sacudió la cabeza, lanzando la extremidad contra los árboles. El entrecortado ruido siseante que salió de entre sus dientes sonaba como una risita burlona.**

 **Riley gritó con un lamento torturado.**

— **¡Victoria!**

 **Ella ni siquiera se estremeció al oír el sonido de su nombre. Sus ojos ni siquiera hicieron el intento de moverse hacia su compañero.**

"Obvio que no" musitó Jasper con una expresión que daba miedo.

Bella le miró preocupada, pero él no reaccionó.

 **Seth se lanzó hacia delante con la fuerza de una bola de demolición. El golpe les llevó a ambos entre los árboles, donde los chirridos metálicos eran acompañados por los gritos agónicos de Riley. Éstos cesaron de repente, mientras que continuaron los ruidos de trituración de la materia pétrea del cuerpo del vampiro.**

 **Aunque no malgastó en Riley ni una mirada de despedida, Victoria pareció darse cuenta de que estaba sola. Comenzó a apartarse de Edward con una decepción infinita llameando en sus ojos. Me lanzó una corta mirada de anhelo y después empezó a retirarse más deprisa.**

"Ni te atrevas" gruñó Charlie. Después de todo lo que le había pasado a su familia por culpa de Victoria ella no tenía derecho a escapar de la justicia ahora.

— **No —canturreó suavemente Edward, con su voz seductora—. Quédate un poco más.**

 **Ella aceleró y voló hacia el refugio del bosque como la flecha de un arco.**

 **Pero Edward fue más rápido, como la bala de una pistola.**

 **La agarró por la espalda desprotegida justo al borde de los árboles y el baile se acabó con un último y sencillo paso.**

 **La boca de Edward se deslizó por su cuello como una caricia. El estruendo chirriante de los esfuerzos de Seth cubrió cualquier otro ruido, o no hubo ningún sonido distintivo que permitiera dar una imagen clara de violencia. Lo mismo podría haber estado besándola.**

Edward se veía asqueado con la idea.

 **Y luego su ardiente maraña de pelo ya no siguió conectada al resto de su cuerpo. Las temblorosas olas anaranjadas de sus cabellos cayeron al suelo y dieron un salto antes de rodar hacia los árboles.**

"Bueno" dijo Alice "Eso es todo"

Rosalie tomó el libro de sus manos y se dispuso a leer.


	26. Capítulo 25

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **ESPEJO**

 **Abrí unos ojos como platos a causa de la sorpresa, pero logré desviarlos para no examinar de cerca el objeto ovalado envuelto en zarcillos de cabellos revueltos.**

Charlie se estremeció. _Se terminó. Eso ya acabó_. Por laguna razón, el repetirse eso una y otra vez no lo calmaba de la forma esperada.

 **Edward se puso en acción otra vez. Desmembró el cadáver decapitado con rapidez y fría eficacia.**

Edward suspiró. La horrible tarea no había sido fácil de realizar, peor sabía que debía mantener una fachada de calma por la seguridad de Bella.

 **No pude acercarme a él... Los pies no me respondían, parecía que los tenía atornillados a la roca de debajo, pero escudriñé todos y cada uno de sus movimientos en busca de alguna posible herida.**

"Probablemente no hubieses sido capaz de detectar una incluso si hubiese existido" dijo Jasper riendo por lo bajo.

 **El pulso se redujo a un ritmo normal una vez que me aseguré de que no estaba herido. Se movía con la agilidad de costumbre. Ni siquiera vi un rasguño en sus ropas.**

 **No dirigió la mirada hacia la pared del acantilado, donde todavía permanecía petrificada de espanto mientras apilaba los miembros aún temblorosos y palpitantes; luego, los cubrió con pinaza. Sus ojos rehusaron encontrarse con los míos, atónitos, cuando se lanzó como una flecha en pos de Seth.**

"Y yo que pensaba que irías por Bella primero" mencionó Jacob.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Habían cosas que necesitaba hacer antes. Y estaba preocupado acerca de la forma en que reaccionaría Bella antes mí así que hice un esfuerzo consiente de calmarme antes de acercarme a ella"

 **No había dispuesto de tiempo para recobrarme cuando los dos estuvieron de vuelta. Edward regresó con los brazos llenos con restos de Riley mientras Seth llevaba en la boca un gran trozo —el torso—.**

Muchos de los humanos se veían asqueados ante la imagen mental que conjuraron.

"¿Da miedo, no?" preguntó Emmett mientras sonreía en dirección a Emily.

Ella respondió con una mueca "No sería tan malo si no recuerdo que esto pasó de verdad no hace mucho"

 **Volcaron su carga en el montón. Edward extrajo un objeto rectangular del bolsillo. Abrió el encendedor plateado de butano y aplicó la llama a la yesca seca. Prendió de inmediato y enseguida grandes lenguas de fuego anaranjadas se extendieron por la pira.**

"¿Así que los vampiros son bastante inflamables?" musitó Charlie.

Edward arqueó una ceja "No me agrada en absoluto a dónde conduce esto"

"¡Papá!" le siseó Bella.

 **Edward llevó a Seth a un aparte y en un murmullo le pidió:**

— **Reúne hasta el último trozo.**

"¿Qué le pasan a los pedazos que se les pasan por alto?" preguntó Nessie con curiosidad.

Edward sonrió ligeramente "¿Tú que crees?"

Nessie hizo una cara de asco en respuesta "Eww"

"Lo mismo pensé" musitó Jacob.

 **El vampiro y el hombre lobo peinaron todo el campamento. De vez en cuando lanzaban trocitos de roca blanca a las llamas. Seth manejaba los trozos con los dientes. La mente no me funcionaba muy allá y era incapaz de comprender por qué no se transformaba en hombre para usar las manos.**

"La pelea aún seguía" le recordó Seth sombríamente "No me iba a perder de nada"

 **El vampiro no apartó los ojos de su tarea.**

 **Después de que terminaran, el fuego furioso envió al cielo una asfixiante fumarada púrpura. La densa columna de humo se enroscó despacio, aparentando una mayor consistencia. Al arder, olía como el incienso, pero luego dejaba un aroma desagradable, ya que era espeso y demasiado fuerte.**

 **Seth volvió a proferir desde el fondo del pecho aquel sonido guasón.**

 **Una sonrisa recorrió el tenso rostro de Edward, que estiró el brazo y cerró la mano en un puño. Seth sonrió, exhibiendo una larga hilera de dientes como cuchillas, y tocó el puño de Edward con el hocico.**

"Y ese es comienzo de una hermosa amistad" rio Esme meneando la cabeza.

"Sí, nada como destrozar criaturas para formar lazos de amistad" sonrió Seth.

"Creo que le llamaremos tun trabajo en equipo" sonrió Edward.

— **Ha sido un espléndido trabajo de equipo —murmuró Edward.**

 **Seth soltó una risotada.**

 **Luego, Edward respiró hondo y se volvió con lentitud para hacerme frente.**

 **Yo no comprendía su expresión. Actuaba con la misma cautela que si yo fuera otro enemigo, más que cautela, en sus ojos leía el miedo.**

"Oh" rio Jasper por lo bajo "¿Momento en el que te preocupas de que salga corriendo y gritado?"

Edward fulminó a su hermano con la mirada "Bella estaba claramente atónita y me estaba viendo de una forma que jamás me había visto antes. Obviamente que fui cauteloso con ella"

 **Él no había mostrado miedo alguno cuando se había enfrentado a Victoria y a Riley... Tenía la mente tan embotada e inútil como mi cuerpo. Le miré desconcertada.**

— **Bella, cariño —dijo con su voz más suave mientras caminaba hacia mí exageradamente despacio. Llevaba las manos en alto y las palmas hacia delante. Atontada como me encontraba, me recordaba a la aproximación de un sospechoso a un policía para demostrarle que no iba armado—. Bella, ¿puedes soltar la piedra, por favor? Con cuidado. No vayas a hacerte daño.**

"Más se parece a alguien que se acerca a una persona que se quiere tirar de un edificio" dijo Charlie riendo para ocultar su obvia incomodidad, Para ser honesto, no podía culpar a Edward. Si él hubiese estado en los zapatos de Bella, ya se hubiese vuelto loco.

 **Me había olvidado por completo del arma tan tosca que empuñaba. Entonces me percaté de que el dolor de los nudillos obedecía a la fuerza con que la aferraba. ¿Me los habría vuelto a romper? Esta vez, Carlisle me iba a enyesar la mano para asegurarse de que le obedecía.**

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza divertido y exasperado al mismo tiempo "Al menos así no haces tanto daño"

 **Edward se quedó a medio metro de mí, con las manos en el aire y los ojos llenos de miedo.**

 **Necesité de muy pocos segundos para acordarme de mover los dedos. Luego, solté la piedra, que hizo ruido al caer al suelo, y mantuve la mano inmóvil en esa misma posición.**

"Y por supuesto ese comportamiento no hizo nada para aplacar a Edward" gruñó Bella aunque no admitía que viéndolo ahora la situación s ele hacía algo graciosa.

 **Él se relajó un poco cuando me vio con las palmas vacías, pero no se acercó más.**

— **No te asustes, Bella —murmuró—. Estás a salvo, no voy a hacerte daño.**

 **La desconcertante promesa sólo consiguió confundirme aún más. Le miré con fijeza, como si fuera tonta, intentando comprenderle.**

"O eso" musitó Edward.

— **Todo va a ir bien, Bella. Sé que tienes miedo,**

Alice resopló "Eso crees tú"

 **pero la lucha ha terminado. Nadie va a hacerte daño. No voy a tocarte. No voy a lastimarte —repitió.**

 **Parpadeé con rabia y recuperé mi voz.**

— **¿Por qué repites eso como un loro?**

Emmett tosió peor era claro que musitó algo que sonaba como raros, ganándose las malas miradas que le hacían saber que estaba en problemas.

— **di un paso hacia él, que retrocedió ante mi avance—. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté en voz baja—. ¿A qué te refieres?**

— **Tú no... —sus ojos dorados reflejaron una confusión similar a la mía—. ¿No me tienes miedo?**

— **¿A ti? ¿Por qué...?**

"Estoy teniendo una sensación de deja vu" comentó Alice.

Jasper le sonrió a su novia "Que extraño, yo también"

"Naturalmente" suspiró Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco "Se suponía que debería estar aterrorizada de la persona que salvó mi triste trasero… alguien que me ama más que a su vida y jamás a hecho algo a propósito para lastimarme. ¿Quién no se asustaría con eso?"

Edward le sonrió "¿La gente normal?" ofreció mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposa.

Bella apartó su mano de un manotazo "Estás cayendo en estereotipos amor. Eso es extraño de ti"

 **Me tambaleé al dar otro paso y tropecé, lo más probable era que con mis propios pies, pero Edward me tomó en brazos. Hundí el rostro en su pecho y comencé a sollozar.**

— **Bella, Bella, cuánto lo lamento. Ha terminado, ha terminado.**

— **Estoy bien —respondí entre jadeos—. Me encuentro perfectamente, pero estoy alucinada. Dame un minuto.**

Muchas personas resoplaron al escuchar eso.

 **Me sujetó con más fuerza.**

— **Cuánto lo siento —repetía una y otra vez.**

 **Me aferré a él hasta que fui capaz de respirar y luego le besé en el pecho, los hombros y el cuello, en cualquier parte de su anatomía a la que era capaz de llegar. Poco a poco, comencé a razonar de nuevo.**

Carlisle rio por lo bajo "La mejor terapia"

— **¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunté entre uno y otro beso—. ¿Te hirió Victoria?**

— **Estoy muy bien —me prometió mientras enterraba el rostro entre mis cabellos.**

— **¿Y Seth?**

 **Edward rio entre dientes.**

— **Está más que bien, de hecho, está muy orgulloso de sí mismo.**

"Todos lo estábamos" sonrió Sam "En los ojos de la manada, él fue el héroe del día"

— **¿Y los demás? ¿Y Alice? ¿Y Esme? ¿Y los lobos?**

— **Todos están sanos y salvos. El asunto también ha terminado para ellos. Todo ha ido como la seda, tal y como te prometí. La peor parte la hemos soportado nosotros.**

Billy frunció el ceño, recordando las heridas de su hijo. ¿Escondería Edward eso de Bella? Él estaba aseguro de que al menos Seth daría algún tipo de reacción, así que tal vez aún no había sucedido. De cualquier forma, la carga de ese día aún no estaba cerca de acabar.

 **Me concedí un instante para asimilarlo, asumirlo y dejarlo asentado de forma definitiva. Mi familia y mis amigos estaban a salvo. Victoria jamás volvería a intentar darme caza.**

 **Se había acabado.**

 **Todos íbamos a estar bien,**

Nessie suspiró aliviada, convencida de que no habría más problemas hasta el embarazo de su madre. Su felicidad le impidió notar las expresiones sombrías en los rostros de sus padres y de Jacob.

Edward hizo un asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible y Jacob se acercó más a Nessie, listo para consolarla de ser necesario.

 **pero seguía tan confusa que no era capaz de aceptar las buenas noticias.**

— **Dime por qué pensabas que te iba a tener miedo —insistí.**

— **Lo siento —repitió, disculpándose una vez más. ¿A santo de qué pedía perdón? No tenía ni idea—. Lo lamento. No quería que fueras testigo de aquello ni que me vieras a mí de esa guisa. Seguro que te he asustado.**

"Vale, vale" musitó Emmett.

"¡Oye, esa es mi línea!" le reclamó Jacob indignado.

"Y la mía" clamó Bella también fulminando con la mirada a su hermano, aunque secretamente estaba feliz por el pequeño momento de pausa a todo el drama de la historia.

 **Dediqué un minuto a darle vueltas a todo aquello, a la vacilación con que se había acercado, las manos suspendidas en el aire, como si yo estuviera a punto de echar a correr si él se movía demasiado deprisa...**

— **¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté al fin—. Tú... ¿qué? ¿Te crees que me has asustado? —bufé.**

"Definitivamente deja vu" musitó Jasper.

Edward alzó las manos en el aire "NO es mi culpa que el sentido común de Bella esté en vacaciones"

"Y unas vacaciones muy largas…" murmuró Emmett.

"Emmett" advirtió Bella.

"¿Si, querida hermana?" preguntó él en tono inocente.

Había un brillo peligrosos en los ojos de Bella mientras preguntó "¿Me estás llamando loca?"

"Bueno…" comenzó a decir Emmett.

"Tal vez deberíamos seguir leyendo" interrumpió Alice antes de que se desatara una pelea.

 **El bufido fue estupendo. Una voz no tiembla ni se quiebra cuando bufas. Sonó con una admirable brusquedad.**

 **Tomó mi mentón entre los dedos y ladeó mi rostro para poderlo examinar a gusto.**

— **Bella... yo... acabo... —vaciló, pero luego hizo un esfuerzo para que le salieran las palabras— acabo de decapitar y desmembrar a una criatura a menos de veinte metros de ti. ¿Acaso no te ha «inquietado»?**

"Tal vez debería" dijo Bella "Pero me gusta vivir"

 **Me puso mala cara.**

 **Yo me encogí de hombros. El encogimiento de hombros también era algo estupendo. Muy... displicente.**

— **Lo cierto es que no. Sólo temía que Seth o tú resultarais heridos. Quería echar una mano, pero no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer...**

 **Mi voz se apagó al ver sus facciones lívidas de repente.**

Bella se removió en su asiento "¿Ups?" musitó ella.

Edward le echó una mala mirada sin decir nada.

— **Sí —dijo con tono cortado—, el truquito de la piedra... ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuve de sufrir un patatús? No era precisamente una forma de facilitar las cosas.**

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nessie "Sé que sería incómodo pero no es como si mami se haya herido de gravedad"

"Pero atrajo l atención de Victoria hacia ella" indicó Edward "Nunca es algo bueno"

Nessie frunció el ceño "Pero Victoria tenía en mente llegar a mamá todo el tiempo. ¿Acaso eso no hizo que se distrajera?"

"Victoria no era la única que estaba allí" le recordó Edwar hija "No tenía dudas acerca de las habilidades de Seth en la lucha pero Riley era joven y el olor de la sangre le hacía querer avanzar hacia Bella sin importarle más. Tal vez hubiese dejado la pelea solo por alcanzar su sangre a pesar de que ello le costaría la vida"

 **Su mirada fulminante me dificultaba la respuesta.**

— **Quería ayudar, y Seth estaba herido...**

— **No lo estaba, Seth sólo fingía, Bella. Era una treta, y entonces tú... —sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de terminar la frase—. Seth no veía lo que hacías, por lo que tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto. Ahora está un poco contrariado por no poder reclamar una victoria en solitario.**

Muchas personas rieron por lo bajo.

Solo tú pensarías eso" musitó Sue.

— **Seth... ¿fingía? —Edward asintió con severidad—.**

"¿Cómo iba a saberlo yo?" preguntó Bella haciendo una mueca.

 **Vaya.**

 **Ambos mirábamos a Seth, que nos ignoraba y contemplaba las llamas con una actitud de estudiada indiferencia. Rebosaba arrogancia en cada pelo de la pelambrera.**

Seth se rio ante esa descripción suya,

— **¡Y yo qué sabía! —repuse, ahora a la defensiva—. No es fácil ser la única persona indefensa de por aquí. ¡Espera a que sea vampiro y verás! La próxima vez no me voy a quedar sentada para mirar desde la banda.**

 **Una docena de sentimientos enfrentados revolotearon en su rostro antes de que mi ocurrencia le hiciera gracia.**

"Recién terminábamos una batalla y ya estabas deseando la próxima" suspiró Edward. Él estaba secretamente contento que el talento único de Bella sea estratégicamente ventajosos. La mantendría cuidada y protegida en un futuro.

"No deseando exactamente…" dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño "Solo quería mostrar cómo serían las cosas después"

"Y luego ella viene y me da una mala mirada por estar emocionado por la pelea" bromeó Seth.

— **¿La próxima vez? ¿Prevés que va a haber otra guerra pronto?**

— **¿Con la suerte que yo tengo? ¿Quién sabe?**

Edward sonrió a su pesar, ahora entendiendo el sentido profético de las palabras de Bella.

 **Puso los ojos en blanco, pero advertí que estaba un poco ido. Los dos nos sentíamos mareados de puro alivio. Aquello había acabado.**

 **¿O no?**

Billy se puso tenso y los otros compartieron miradas tensas.

Solo Nessie y Charlie seguían confundidas notando las miradas de sus acompañantes.

— **Espera, ¿no dijiste algo antes? —me estremecí al recordar exactamente lo que había sucedido «antes». ¿Qué iba a contarle ahora a Jacob?**

"¿A?" preguntó Jacob.

Bella se encogió de hombros "No estoy segura. Ya ni me acuerdo"

 **Un dolor punzante traspasaba mi corazón, dividido con cada latido. Resultaba difícil de creer, casi imposible, pero todavía no había dejado atrás la parte más dura de ese día—. ¿A qué te referías cuando hablaste de «una pequeña complicación»? Y Alice, que había de concretar el esquema para Sam... Dijiste que le iba a andar cerca. ¿El qué?**

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Charlie frunciendo el ceño, sin dejar de notar las expresiones de lobos y vampiros. Aunque los lobos no sabían con exactitud lo que había sucedido, tenía una buena idea.

 **Los ojos de Edward volaron al encuentro de los de Seth. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado.**

— **¿Y bien? —exigí saber.**

— **No es nada, de veras —se apresuró a decir—,**

Bella arqueó las cejas.

 **pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha...**

 **Hizo ademán de ponerme sobre sus espaldas, pero me envaré y retrocedí.**

— **Define «nada».**

 **Edward tomó mi rostro entre las manos.**

— **Sólo tenemos un minuto, así que no te asustes, ¿vale?**

"Eso no suena como nada" dijo Nessie haciendo una mueca, obviamente preocupada. Su papá pensaba que su mamá se iba a asustar a pesar de que ella era más valiente de lo que muchos pensaban. Había pocas cosas que de verdad le causaban miedo.

Victoria era una, y los neófitos, otra. Luego estaban los Vulturi; que Jacob y su papá se peleen o que alguien de su familia se lastime. Al menos ahora Victoria estaba muerta y se suponía que los neófitos estaban muertos también y Jacob no era un idiota a pesar de que se comportaba como uno.

 **Insisto, no hay razón para tener miedo. Confía en mí esta vez, por favor.**

 **Asentí en un intento de ocultar el terror que me había entrado de pronto. ¿Cuánto más era capaz de soportar antes de desmoronarme?**

— **No hay razón para el miedo, lo pillo.**

 **Frunció los labios durante unos instantes mientras decidía qué contestar y luego lanzó una repentina mirada a Seth, como si éste le hubiera llamado.**

— **¿Y qué hace ella? —inquirió.**

 **El lobo profirió un aullido lleno de ansiedad y preocupación que me erizó el vello de la nuca.**

Sue y Billy se quedaron viendo, sabiendo que venía lo peor. El saber que sus hijos pudieron haber terminado mal en ese preciso momento, no era sencillo de sobrellevar.

Leah se acomodó en su asiento fingiendo clama, pero la expresión de sus ojos mandaba a Jacob un mensaje gracias

Jacob le mandó un guiño encogiéndose de hombros de nada

 **Reinó un silencio sepulcral durante un segundo interminable. Luego, Edward dio un grito ahogado:**

— **¡No...!**

 **Una de sus manos salió volando en pos de algo invisible.**

— **¡No!**

Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron en terror "¿Qué sucede?"

 **Un espasmo sacudió el cuerpo de Seth, que lanzó un desgarrador aullido de agonía con toda la potencia de los pulmones.**

Jacob miró apenado a Seth, haciendo que éste responda poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Edward se arrodilló al momento y aferró la cabeza del animal con ambas manos. El dolor le crispaba el gesto.**

Carlisle arqueó las cejas ante la rareza de la situación. ÉL había notado la reacción en los otros lobos, por supuesto ya que todos corearon sus quejas en unísono peor nunca pensó que Edward sería igualmente afectado.

 **Chillé una vez, desconcertada por el pánico, y me dejé caer de rodillas junto a ellos. Como una tonta, intenté retirarle las manos de la cabeza del animal. Mis manos sudorosas resbalaron sobre su piel marmórea.**

— **¡Edward, Edward!**

 **Hizo un esfuerzo manifiesto para mirarme y dejar de apretar los dientes.**

— **Está bien. Vamos a estar perfectamente... —se calló y se estremeció una vez más.**

"¡No!" gimió Nessie, notando que Edward hablaba por la manda. ¿Quién había salido lastimado? ¿Qué tan mal estaba?

No vio, peor sintió a Jacob acercarse a su costado para consolarla, aunque ella se negara a creerlo.

— **¿Qué ocurre? —chillé mientras Seth aullaba de angustia.**

— **Estamos bien. Vamos a estar perfectamente... —repitió jadeando—. Sam le... ayudó...**

 **Comprendí que no hablaba de sí mismo ni de Seth en cuanto mencionó el nombre de Sam. Ninguna fuerza invisible los atacaba. Esta vez, la crisis no estaba allí.**

 **Estaba usando el plural propio de la manada.**

 **Había agotado toda mi adrenalina. No me quedaba ni una gota. Se me doblaron las piernas y no me caí porque Edward saltó para sostenerme en sus brazos antes de que me golpeara contra las piedras.**

— **¡Seth! —bramó Edward.**

 **El lobo estaba agazapado, tenso por el dolor, y parecía a punto de echar a correr al bosque.**

— **¡No! Ve directamente a casa ahora mismo —le ordenó—. ¡Lo más deprisa posible!**

Emmett arqueó las cejas pero no hizo comentario.

 **Seth gimoteó y sacudió su cabezota de un lado para otro.**

— **Confía en mí, Seth.**

 **El enorme lobo contempló los torturados ojos de Edward durante un momento interminable antes de enderezarse y echar a correr entre los árboles del bosque, donde desapareció como un fantasma.**

"Lo siento por eso" musitó Edward "Perdona por haberte echo confiar tanto cuando recién habíamos decidido que no nos odiábamos"

Seth se encogió de hombros "Pero sí confiaba en ti" indicó él "Pude no hacerte caso, pero lo hice y eso fue lo mejor para todos"

 **Edward me acunó con fuerza contra su pecho y luego avanzó como un bólido por la espesura en sombras, siguiendo un camino diferente al del lobo.**

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido, Edward? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sam? —me esforcé para que las palabras pasaran por mi garganta inflamada—. ¿Adónde vamos? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?**

"Tienes muchas preguntas" rio Emmett por lo bajo.

"Y son muy buenas" notó Charlie preocupado. Él ya se imaginaba quién se había lastimado, las heridas de Jacob por la moto tenían sentido ahora. Muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora.

— **Debemos volver al claro —me dijo en voz baja—. Sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera. Alice lo vio a primera hora de la mañana y se lo dijo a Sam para que se lo transmitiera a Seth. Los Vulturi han decidido que ha llegado la hora de intervenir.**

Nessie palideció. ¿Acaso ellos decidieron atacar a alguien de la manada? ¿Querías lastimar a su madre?

"¿Los maniacos Italianos?" gruñó Charlie "Lo único que faltaba"

"Demasiado si me preguntas" notó Sam mirando a Cralisle "Nunca pusimos discutir eso pero no creo que el tiempo de su llegada haya sido una coincidencia"

Edward se adelantó a contestar "Estás en lo cierto" resopló él "Y eso es solo como la punta del iceberg. La historia es mucho peor de lo que hubiésemos pensado. Solo nos enteramos de eso por accidente"

Bella arqueó las cejas "¿De qué hablas?"

La expresión de Edward era extrañamente oscura mientras respondía con una sola palabra "Bree"

 **Los Vulturi.**

 **Eso era demasiado. Mi mente se negó a encontrarle sentido a las palabras y fingió no comprenderlas.**

Emily hizo una mueca, sintiendo simpatía por Bella "Sí suena algo como de película de terror"

Emmett accedió "La mala suerte de Bella desafía cualquier lógica y razón"

 **Pasamos dando tumbos junto a los árboles. Corríamos cuesta abajo tan deprisa que me daba la impresión de caer en picado, fuera de control.**

— **No te asustes. No vienen a por nosotros. Se trata sólo del contingente habitual de la guardia que se encarga de limpiar esta clase de líos, o sea, no es nada de capital importancia.**

"Claro… muy normal" dijo Charlie con sarcasmo "Nada de que preocuparse, estoy seguro"

 **Simplemente están haciendo su trabajo.**

Emmett resopló "Sí, claro"

 **Parecen haber medido de manera muy oportuna el momento de su llegada, por supuesto, lo cual me lleva a creer que nadie en Italia habría lamentado que los neófitos hubieran reducido las dimensiones del clan Cullen**

"Con excepción de Aro" rio Carlisle por lo bajo, ganándose unas miradas incrédulas"

"¿Incluso si es lo más probable que fuese él quien haya organizado todo?" preguntó Sam.

"Especialmente en ese caso" respondió Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa "Nadie dijo que Aro no fuese peculiar"

"Ya entiendo" resopló Seth "Aunque no he tratado con él, debo admitir que hace un buen villano"

— **habló entre dientes con voz triste y dura—. Sabré qué piensan a ciencia cierta en cuanto lleguen al claro.**

— **¿Ésa es la razón por la que regresamos? —susurré.**

 **¿Sería yo capaz de manejar aquella situación? Imágenes de criaturas con ropajes negros se arrastraron a mi mente, poco proclive a aceptarlas, y logré echarlas, pero estaba al límite de mis fuerzas.**

"¿No sería mejor mandar a Bella en el siguiente vuelo al caribe o algún lugar feliz?" preguntó Charlie.

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Si los Vulturi estuviesen en busca de Bella echarían el mundo al revés hasta encontrarla. Lo mejor que podíamos hacer es arreglar una reunión en nuestro territorio y mandar un mensaje claro desde allí"

"Pero aún…" musitó Charlie.

"Edward está en lo correcto" le aseguró Jasper "Si Bella no hubiese estado con nosotros, hubiesen supuesto que la estábamos escondiendo, y lo tomarían como un desafío"

— **Forma parte del motivo, pero sobre todo, es porque va a ser más seguro presentar un frente unido. No tienen ninguna razón para hostigarnos, pero Jane está con ellos,**

Nessie siseó.

 **y podría tener tentaciones si sospecha que estamos solos en algún lugar alejado del resto. Lo más probable es que ella suponga que estoy contigo. Demetri la acompaña, por supuesto, y él es capaz de localizarme si ella se lo pide.**

 **No quería pensar en ese nombre. No deseaba ver en mi mente aquel rostro infantil de cegadora belleza. Un extraño sonido de ahogo se escapó de mi garganta.**

— **Calla, Bella, calla. Todo va a salir bien. Alice lo ha visto.**

 **Si Alice lo había visto, ¿dónde estaban los lobos? ¿Dónde se encontraba la manada?**

"De camino a casa" musitaron los lobos.

— **¿Y qué ocurre con el grupo de Sam?**

— **Han tenido que huir a toda prisa. Los Vulturi no respetan los tratos con los licántropos.**

 **Oí cómo se aceleraba mi respiración. No podía controlarla y empecé a jadear.**

— **Te juro que van a estar bien —me prometió Edward—. Los Vulturi no van a reconocer el olor**

"¿No sabían ellos acerca de los hombre lobos?" preguntó Charlie confundido "Recuerdo eso del libro anterior"

Edward sacudió ña cabeza "Saben de los lobos reales. Y de todos los Vulturi tal vez Aro hubiese relacionado el olor con los metamórficos, pero él no estaba allí"

"Pero, ¿no notarían los otros le olor si quiera?" preguntó Sue indecisa.

"Sí se confundieron" rio Edward por lo bajo "Pero no querían preguntarnos y mostrar miedo o ignorancia. Además pensaron que tampoco lo sabríamos nosotros, porque ni en sus sueños se imaginarían que trabajaríamos junto a los lobos. Y Carlisle se aseguró de insistir en que partieran de inmediato para no alzar más sospechas"

 **ni van a percatarse de la intervención de los lobos. No se hallan muy familiarizados con la especie. La manada estará a salvo.**

 **Fui incapaz de asimilar esa explicación. Mis temores habían hecho jirones mi capacidad de concentración. «Vamos a estar perfectamente», había dicho hacía un momento, pero Seth había aullado de dolor. Edward había evitado mi primera pregunta, había distraído mi atención hablando de los Vulturi...**

Edward suspiró. No había hecho eso a propósito, pero por más duro que sonara, los Vulturi eran su prioridad y quería estar seguro que Bella esté lo mejor preparada posible para el encuentro, antes de enterarse sobre el estado de Jacob.

 **Estaba cerca, muy cerca, rozaba la verdad con la yema de los dedos.**

 **Cuando pasábamos cerca de ellos a la carrera, los árboles eran un borrón y fluían a nuestro alrededor como agua de color jade.**

— **¿Qué ocurría antes, cuando Seth se puso a aullar? —insistí. Edward vaciló—. ¡Dímelo, Edward!**

Renesmee echó una mala mirada a su padre, quien tuvo que contener una sonrisa. A pesar de las pocas similitudes físicas, ella se parecía mucho a su madre.

— **Todo ha terminado —respondió tan bajito que apenas pude oírle por encima del viento generado por su velocidad—. Los lobos no se conformaron con su parte. Pensaron que los tenían a todos y, por supuesto, Alice no pudo verlo.**

Emmett miró con simpatía a su hermano. _Evadir el tema no te funcionará, no con Bella._

— **¿Qué ha pasado?**

— **Leah localizó a un neófito escondido y fue lo bastante estúpida y presuntuosa como para querer demostrar algo...,**

Leah se paralizó al escuchar esas palabras peor no lo contradijo.

Edward la miró para disculparse peor ella lo ignoró.

 **y se enzarzó en una lucha en solitario...**

— **Leah —repetí; estaba demasiado débil para avergonzarme de la sensación de alivio que me inundó—.**

Leah tuvo que contener el resoplido. Siendo completamente sincera no podía culpar a Bella por esos pensamientos y si no se sintiese tan culpable, tal vez hasta encontraría esa situación algo divertida.

 **¿Va a recuperarse?**

— **Leah no ha resultado herida —farfulló él.**

 **Me quedé mirándole durante un segundo. «Sam le ayudó», había dicho Edward, que en ese instante se había quedado con la vista fija en el cielo.**

Nessie gimió ligeramente, acercándose a Jacob como para asegurarse de que esté a salvo.

 **Seguí la dirección de su mirada. Una nube púrpura se enganchaba a las ramas de los árboles. La visión me extrañó, pues era un día desacostumbradamente soleado. No, no era una nube. Identifiqué la textura de la densa columna de humo por su similitud a la de nuestro campamento.**

Los humanos se estremecieron, relacionando la imagen con un sentimiento de terror.

— **Edward, alguien está herido, ¿verdad? —pregunté con voz casi inaudible.**

"¿No establecemos eso ya?" preguntó Emmett confundido.

"No en verdad" musitó Rosalie "Edward está siendo un bue trabajo en hablar con vaguedad" no se l e hacía fácil sentir simpatía por el lobo después de lo que él había hecho en los últimos capítulos pero sabía que a Bella le molestaría lo que trataba de hacer Edward.

— **Sí —susurró.**

— **¿Quién? —pregunté, y lo hice a pesar de conocer la respuesta, por supuesto que sí.**

 **Claro que la sabía. Por descontado.**

Jacob gruñó un poco, molestándose por sus propias palabras. Obviamente Bella ahora se culparía a ella misma sin entender que sus heridas habían sido una coincidencia.

 **Los árboles empezaron a pasar más despacio a nuestro alrededor a medida que llegábamos a nuestro destino.**

 **Él necesitó de un buen rato antes de contestarme.**

— **Jacob —dijo.**

 **Fui capaz de asentir una vez.**

— **Por supuesto —susurré.**

Bella bajó la mirada, sintiendo la antigua ola de culpabilidad golpeándola.

"Bella" suspiró Jacob "¿De verdad piensas que lo hice a propósito?" rio forzadamente "Edward tenía razón, nunca le habría dejado paso. Lo que sucedió paso porque tenía que pasar y nada de lo que hubieses hecho o dicho lo pudo haber cambiado. No podía dejar a alguien en peligro"

Bella suspiró "¿De verdad piensas que solo me molestó esa noticia porque me sentía culpable?"

Jacob le sonrió "Pero sí te estabas culpando"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Por no se capaz de mantenerte fuera d peligro. Por molestarte y distraerte justo antes de entrar a una batalla. Por dejar las cosas mal entre nosotros. Pero en serio me molestó que te hayas metido en todo eso por mi culpa"

 **Solté el borde de la consciencia al que me había aferrado con uñas y dientes hasta ese momento.**

 **Todo se volvió negro.**

 **El contacto de dos manos heladas en mi piel fue lo primero de lo que volví a ser consciente. Eran más de dos manos. Unos brazos me sostenían, alguien curvó la palma de la mano para acomodarla a mi mejilla, unos dedos acariciaban mi frente mientras que otros presionaban suavemente a la altura de la muñeca.**

"El sueño de cada chica" bromeó Jacob un poco con desgano, tratando de distraer un poco a su amiga "El despertarse después de un desmayo y descubrir que tu espacio personal está rodeado de vampiros"

 **Luego, tomé conciencia de las voces, al principio, era un simple zumbido, pero fueron creciendo en volumen y claridad como si alguien hubiera subido el botón de la radio.**

— **Lleva así cinco minutos, Carlisle.**

 **La voz de Edward sonaba ansiosa.**

— **Recobrará el sentido cuando esté preparada, Edward —respondió el interpelado con la calma y aplomo habituales—. Hoy ha tenido que pasar las de Caín. Dejemos que la mente se proteja.**

 **Pero no tenía el pensamiento a salvo del dolor, sino atrapado por éste, ya que formaba parte de la negrura de la inconsciencia.**

 **Me sentía desconectada del cuerpo, como si estuviera confinada en un rincón de mi propia mente, pero sin estar ya al frente de los mandos, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, ni pensar. El tormento era demasiado fuerte para eso. No había escapatoria posible.**

 **Jacob.**

 **Jacob.**

 **Jacob.**

 **No, no, no, no...**

Jacob hizo una mueca "Ahora yo me siento culpable"

"Deberías" musitó Bella "¿No te lo había dicho ya? Te era prohibido salir lastimado"

— **¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Alice? —inquirió Edgard con voz aún tensa, evidenciando el escaso efecto de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Carlisle.**

— **Otros cinco minutos —la voz chispeante y alegre de Alice sonó aún más distante—. Bella abrirá los ojos dentro de treinta y siete segundos. No tengo duda alguna de que ya nos escucha.**

— **Bella, cielo, ¿me oyes? —ésa era la dulce y reconfortante voz de Esme—. Ya estás a salvo, cariño.**

 **Sí, yo estaba a salvo. Pero ¿acaso eso importaba de verdad?**

Esme gruñó "Oh, caro, debí haberlo sabido"

 **Noté en ese momento unos fríos labios en el oído y Edward pronunció las palabras que me permitieron escapar del padecimiento que me encerraba en mi propia mente.**

— **Vivirá, Bella. Jacob Black se está recuperando mientras hablo. Se va a poner bien.**

 **Hallé el camino para volver a mi cuerpo en cuanto cesaron el dolor y el pánico. Pestañeé.**

— **Bella.**

 **Edward suspiró de alivio y tocó mis labios con los suyos.**

— **Edward —susurré.**

— **Sí, estoy aquí.**

 **Hice un esfuerzo por abrir los párpados y contemplar sus pupilas doradas.**

— **¿Está bien Jacob?**

— **Sí —me prometió.**

 **Estudié sus ojos con detenimiento en busca de algún indicio de que sólo pretendiera aplacarme, pero eran de una transparencia absoluta.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza "No te mentiría sabiendo que eso solo te lastimaría más al final"

— **Le examiné yo mismo —intervino entonces Carlisle.**

"¿Te dejó?" preguntó Charlie sorprendido.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "No estaba en una posición en la que podía ser quisquilloso. Carlisle tuvo más problema convenciendo a los demás, no sé qué pensaron que me podría hacer pero yo estaba dispuesto a verlo"

Sam asintió "La adrenalina de la batalla aún corría por nuestras venas. Una vez que nos calmamos nos dimos cuenta que estábamos alejando a la única persona que podría ayudar a Jacob a pesar de su especie"

 **Me volví para ver su rostro a escasa distancia. La expresión de Carlisle era seria y tranquilizadora a un tiempo. Era imposible dudar de él—. Su vida no corre peligro. Sana a una velocidad increíble,**

Jacob hizo una mueca al recordarlo "Un poco demasiado increíble"

 **aunque sus heridas eran lo bastante graves como para que hubiera necesitado varios días para volver a la normalidad, aun cuando se mantuviera constante el ritmo de sanación. Haré cuanto esté en mi mano por ayudarle en cuanto hayamos terminado aquí. Sam intenta hacerle volver a su forma humana para que resulte más fácil tratarle —Carlisle esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Nunca he ido a una facultad de Veterinaria.**

"Tal vez deberías" rio Emmett por lo bajo. El lobo ahora se iba a pegar a la familia y de todos ellos era el más susceptible a las heridas y enfermedades.

Carlisle sonrió "Sí, eso creo"

— **¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —pregunté con un hilo de voz—. ¿Qué gravedad revisten las heridas de Jake?**

 **El rostro de Carlisle volvió a ser serio.**

— **Había otro lobo en apuros...**

— **Leah —musité.**

— **Sí. La apartó del camino del neófito, pero no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y el converso le astilló la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo.**

Hubo un ruido proveniente de Nessie.

Charlie se quedó viendo a Jacob como si jamás lo hubiese visto antes "¿Están diciendo que tomaría solo unos días a que se curen la mitad de los huesos de su cuerpo?" preguntó él.

Jacob le sonrió ligeramente "Bueno estaba muy exhausto y había perdido mucha sangre. Usualmente dura máximo dos días curar un hueso, hasta tres máximo si el daño es extenso"}

Charlie sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido.

 **Me estremecí.**

— **Sam y Paul acudieron a tiempo. Ya estaba mucho mejor cuando le llevaban de regreso a La Push.**

— **Pero ¿se va a recuperar del todo?**

— **Sí, Bella. No sufrirá daños permanentes.**

 **Respiré hondo.**

— **Tres minutos —dijo Alice en voz baja.**

Renesmee, quien había sido momentáneamente clamada con las noticias alentadoras para Jacob se tensó de nuevo al notar que las confrontaciones todavía no acaban por ese día.

 **Forcejeé para ponerme en pie. Edward comprendió mi intención y me ayudó a incorporarme.**

 **Contemplé la escena que se ofrecía delante de mí.**

 **Los Cullen permanecían en un holgado semicírculo alrededor de una hoguera donde, aunque se veían pocas llamas, la humareda púrpura era densa, casi negra, y flotaba encima de la reluciente hierba como si fuera una enfermedad. El más cercano a aquella neblina de apariencia casi sólida era Jasper, por lo que su piel relucía al sol con menor intensidad que la del resto. Estaba de espaldas a mí, con los hombros tensos y los brazos ligeramente extendidos. Cerca de él había algo sobre lo que se agachaba con suma precaución.**

Charlie frunció el ceño, preguntándose que podría ser.

 **Estaba demasiado aturdida como para sentir algo más que una leve sorpresa al comprender de qué se trataba.**

 **En el claro había ocho vampiros.**

Los humanos se tensaron, preguntándose si sería un Vulturi. Los lobos se removían incómodos, sabiendo lo que le pasaría a la chica. Los vampiros tenían expresiones oscuras, pensaron en su discrepancia con la forma de actuar de los Vulturi.

 **La chica apretaba contra el cuerpo las piernas, enlazadas por los brazos, hasta aovillarse en una bola junto a las llamas. Era muy joven, más que yo. Tendría unos quince años, pelo oscuro y complexión menuda. No me quitaba la vista de encima. El iris de sus ojos era de un rojo sorprendente por lo intenso, mucho más que el de Riley, casi refulgía. Esos ojos daban vueltas, fuera de control.**

Billy hizo una pequeña mueca, mirando en dirección a Carlisle "Sé que mi conocimiento del tema no se compara con el tuyo, pero ¿no crees que su presencia allí era muy peligrosa además de intimidante?"

Carlisle suspiró, viendo en problemas "Sí, es cierto, pero la niña no deseaba pelear y no sabía que más hacer con ella. No podíamos dejarla que corra como loca, así de joven y poco entrenada como estaba"

"Pero Bella…" comenzó a discutir Charlie frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Nunca estuvo en peligro" le aseguró Carlisle "incluso si hubiese logrado pasar a Jasper, lo cual es altamente improbable, estábamos todos nosotros antes de que llegara a Bella"

 **Edward vio mi expresión de aturdimiento.**

— **Se rindió —me explicó en voz baja—. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Sólo a Carlisle se le ocurriría aceptar la oferta. Jasper no lo aprueba.**

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Charlie quine estaba más clamado con la explicaciones de Carlisle.

Jasper hizo una mueca "Estaba en medio de la pelea hace pocos minutos. Además de eso me preocupaba lo que los Vulturi harían con ella"

 **No fui capaz de separar la vista de la escena que se desarrollaba junto al fuego. Jasper se frotaba el antebrazo izquierdo con aire ausente.**

— **¿Le pasa algo a Jasper? —susurré.**

— **Está bien, pero le escuece el veneno.**

"¿También te lastimaron?" preguntó Nessie a su tío, quine rio por la reacción de la niña.

"No fue nada" le aseguró él.

Alice hizo una mueca "Si consideras el que casi te arranquen la mano como nada"

"¡No fue tan malo!" discrepó Jasper al instante, queriendo minimizar la situación.

"Sí, lo fue" interrumpió Carlisle con un tono que no admitía discusiones.

— **¿Le han mordido? —pregunté, horrorizada.**

— **Pretendía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, sobre todo para asegurarse de que Alice no tenía nada que hacer —Edward meneó la cabeza—. Ella no necesita la ayuda de nadie.**

"Mira quien habla" rio Emmett por lo bajo "Tú eres quien lleva la sobreprotección a todo un nuevo nivel"

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "Bella era un poco más frágil que Alice"

"¿Estás diciendo que no eres sobreprotector ahora?" resopló Emmett.

"Solo ha movido su sobreprotección a Nessie ahora" sonrió Jasper "Solo esperen hasta que se haga de citas"

"¿Te refieres a cuando cumpla doscientos cincuenta años?" preguntó Edward inocentemente, haciendo que todos resoplen.

 **Alice dedicó un mohín a su amado.**

— **Tontorrón sobreprotector.**

Tanto Emily como Bella rieron con simpatía.

 **De pronto, la chica joven echó hacia atrás la cabeza, y aulló con estridencia.**

"Oh oh" musitaron.

"Notó que mi atención se había desviado de ella" suspiró Jasper.

 **Jasper le gruñó y ella retrocedió, pero hundió los dedos en el suelo como si fueran garras y giró la cabeza a derecha e izquierda con angustia. Jasper dio un paso hacia ella, que se acuclilló más. Edward se movió con exagerada tranquilidad mientras giraba nuestros cuerpos de tal modo que él quedaba situado entre ella y yo. Me asomé por encima de su hombro para ver a la apaleada chica y a Jasper.**

Bella hizo una mueca "Debió haber estado aterrorizada de ti"

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Lo suficiente como para no hacer nada alocada"

 **Carlisle apareció enseguida junto a Jasper y le puso una mano en el hombro.**

— **¿Has cambiado de idea, jovencita? —le preguntó Carlisle con su flema habitual—. No tenemos especial interés en acabar contigo, pero lo haremos si no eres capaz de controlarte.**

— **¿Cómo podéis soportarlo? —gimió la chica con voz alta y clara—. La quiero.**

 **Concentró el encendido iris rojo en Edward, a quien traspasó con la mirada para llegar hasta mí. Volvió a hundir las uñas en el duro suelo.**

Jacob gruñó mientras Sam y Billy compartían miras dudosas.

"No sean tan duros con ella" susurró Bella "Es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginan"

— **Has de refrenarte —insistió Carlisle con gravedad—. Debes ejercitar tu autocontrol. Es posible y es lo único que puede salvarte ahora.**

 **La muchacha se aferró la cabeza con las manos, encostradas de suciedad, y se puso a gemir.**

 **Sacudí el hombro de Edward para atraer su atención y pregunté:**

— **¿No deberíamos alejarnos de ella?**

 **Al oír mi voz, la muchacha retiró los labios por encima de los dientes y adoptó una expresión atormentada.**

"¿Qué pensó de Bella?" preguntó Seth. Él había sentido curiosidad por la chica vampiro a la que Carlisle quería salvar, pero la adrenalina de la batalla y el problema de Jacob habían hecho que se olvide de ella hasta mucho después. Se había preguntado qué había sucedido con ella, pero le pareció mala preguntar.

Edward rio "Trataba de entender el concepto de un aquelarre con una mascota humana aunque sin mucho éxito. Y por supuesto la confundíamos más la tratar a Bella como uno de nosotros"

"¿Pensó que Bella era tu mascota?" preguntó Charlie haciendo una mueca.

"Así es como Victoria lo veía" dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros "Y bueno, no puedo entender eso"

— **Tenemos que permanecer aquí —murmuró Edward—. Ellos están a punto de entrar en el claro por el lado norte.**

 **Mi corazón se desbocó mientras examinaba la linde del claro, sin que viera otra cosa que la densa cortina de humo. Mis pupilas regresaron a la neófita después de unos segundos de búsqueda infructuosa; seguía mirándome con ojos enloquecidos.**

 **Le sostuve la mirada durante un largo momento. Los cabellos negros cortados a la altura de la barbilla le realzaban el rostro de alabastro blanco. Era difícil definir como hermosas sus facciones, crispadas y deformadas por la rabia y la sed. Los salvajes ojos rojos eran dominantes, hasta el punto de que resultaba imposible apartar de ellos la mirada. Me contempló con despiadada obsesión. Se estremecía y se retorcía cada pocos segundos.**

 **Me quedé observando a la muchacha, boquiabierta, preguntándome si no estaría contemplando mi futuro en un espejo.**

"Afortunadamente no" dijo Bella estremeciéndose.

"Fuiste muy suertuda" accedió Jasper con un tono de anhelo.

 **Entonces, Carlisle y Jasper comenzaron a retroceder hacia nuestra posición. Emmett, Rosalie y Esme convergieron a toda prisa hacia la posición que ocupábamos Edward, Alice y yo para presentar un frente unido, como había dicho Edward, conmigo en el centro, la posición más segura.**

Nessie sonrió ligeréame, recordando algo parecido un año después.

 **Dividí mi atención entre la neófita salvaje y la búsqueda de los monstruos, cuya llegada era inminente.**

 **Aún no había nada que ver. Lancé una mirada a Edward, cuyos ojos se clavaban en el horizonte sin pestañear. Intenté seguir la dirección de sus pupilas, pero no hallé más que el denso humo de olor aceitoso que culebreaba sin prisa a poca altura, alzándose con pereza para ondular encima de la hierba.**

 **La humareda se extendió por la parte delantera y se oscureció en el centro. Entonces, una voz apagada surgió del interior de la misma.**

— **Aja.**

 **Reconocí esa nota de apatía de inmediato.**

— **Bienvenida, Jane —saludó Edward con un tono distante pero cortés.**

"No diría que ella es bienvenida aquí o ningún lugar cerca! musitó Jacob.

Edward se encogió de hombres "¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Qué me alegraba verla? No era posible"

 **Las siluetas oscuras se acercaron. Los contornos se hicieron más nítidos al salir del humazo. Sabía que Jane iba al frente gracias a la capa oscura, casi negra, y a que era la figura de menor talla por casi sesenta centímetros, aunque apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos angelicales bajo la sombra de la capucha.**

 **También me resultaban familiares las cuatro enormes figuras envueltas en atavíos grises que marchaban detrás de ella. Estaba segura de conocer a la que avanzaba en primer lugar. Félix alzó los ojos mientras yo intentaba confirmar mi sospecha. Echó hacia atrás la capucha levemente para que pudiera ver cómo me sonreía y me guiñaba el ojo.**

"Idiota petulante" musitó Emmett.

Jasper rio por lo bajo "¿Alguna vez has notado cuán similar a ti es?"

"¡Ja!" resopló Emmett "Como si él pudiese llegar a ser tan increíble como yo"

 **Edward, inmóvil por completo, me mantenía a su lado y agarraba mi mano con fuerza.**

 **La mirada de Jane recorrió poco a poco los luminosos rostros de los Cullen antes de caer sobre la neófita, que seguía junto al fuego con la cabeza entre las manos.**

— **No lo comprendo —la voz de Jane aún sonaba aburrida, pero no parecía tan desinteresada como antes.**

Edward sonrió "Pobre. Odiaba sentirse confundida"

"¿Pensó que la habíamos creado nosotros?" preguntó Jasper.

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Consideró la posibilidad pero la descartó como improbable. No esperaba tal comportamiento de nosotros"

— **Se ha rendido —le explicó Edward para deshacer la posible confusión de la vampiro, cuyos ojos volaron con rapidez a las facciones de Edward.**

— **¿Rendido?**

"No me digan. Los Vulturi no respetan los tratos con neófitos" musitó Charlie.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza suspirando "A menos que les convenga" añadió Edward con un tono ácido.

 **Félix y otra de las sombras intercambiaron una fugaz mirada. Edward se encogió de hombros.**

— **Carlisle le dio esa opción.**

— **No hay opciones para quienes quebrantan las reglas —zanjó ella, tajante.**

Jacob entrecerró los ojos "¿Qué trata de decir?"

"Que estamos caminado en la cuerda floja y solo estamos vivos por la misericordia de Aro" respondió Edward causalmente "A los Vulturi le gustan los dramas y andar de regodeo, pero Jane nunca se molestó en cubrir sus pensamientos"

 **Carlisle habló entonces con voz suave.**

— **Está en vuestras manos. No vi necesario aniquilarla en tanto en cuanto se mostró voluntariamente dispuesta a dejar de atacarnos. Nadie le ha enseñado las reglas.**

— **Eso es irrelevante —insistió Jane.**

"Que perra" musitó Jacob.

"Quería usarla de ejemplo para nosotros, más por Bella" explicó Edward con un tono algo triste "Pero también le preocupaba lo que podría saber la neófito"

"¿Acerca de los Vulturi?! Preguntó Sam confundido.

"Estaba convencida de que había una razón para que queramos concerbarla2" dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

— **Como desees.**

 **Jane clavó sus ojos en Carlisle con consternación. Sacudió la cabeza de forma imperceptible y luego recompuso las facciones.**

"La confundiste mucho" rio Edward "Pensó que Bree era alguna arma secreta y que pelearíamos por su vida"

Carlisle rio un poco ante la idea.

— **Aro deseaba que llegáramos tan al oeste para verte, Carlisle. Te envía saludos.**

 **El aludido asintió.**

— **Os agradecería que le transmitierais a él los míos.**

"Odio la diplomacia" gruñó Emmett.

Esme puso los ojos en blanco "No te mata ser educado, peor el no serlo con personas como Aro si podría ser mortal"

"Lo sé" suspiró Emmett "Solo es Aro. El tipo es tan raro que no me sorprendería si se disculpa con los humanos por cualquier inconveniente antes de drenarlos de sangre"

— **Por supuesto —Jane sonrió. Su rostro era aún más adorable cuando se animaba. Volvió la vista atrás, hacia el humo—. Parece que hoy habéis hecho nuestro trabajo... —su mirada pasó a la cautiva—. Bueno, casi todo. Sólo por curiosidad profesional, ¿cuántos eran? Ocasionaron una buena oleada de destrucción en Seattle.**

— **Dieciocho, contándola a ella —contestó Carlisle.**

"Eso debió haber sido un shock para ellos" rio Sam.

 **Jane abrió unos ojos como platos y contempló las llamas una vez más; parecía evaluar el tamaño de la hoguera. Félix y la otra sombra intercambiaron una mirada más prolongada.**

Jasper sacudió la cabeza "Hasta ahora dudo si fue una buena idea dejarlos con la idea de que somos el doble de poderosos de lo que realmente somos"

"Ella se hubiese enterado de sus números de cualquier modo" indicó Edward "A veces la honestidad es lo mejor incluso si omitimos unos cuantos hechos"

— **¿Dieciocho? —repitió. La voz sonó insegura por vez primera.**

— **Todos recién salidos del horno —explicó Carlisle con desdén—. Ninguno estaba cualificado.**

"Y ahora lo haces ver como si no fue nada" dijo Emily entre risitas "Quien lo hubiese dicho"

— **¿Ninguno? —la voz de Jane se endureció—. Entonces, ¿quién los creó?**

Edward resopló, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de muchos, pero no hizo comentarios.

— **Se llamaba Victoria —respondió Edward, sin rastro de emoción en la voz.**

— **¿Se llamaba?**

 **Edward ladeó la cabeza hacia la zona este del bosque. La mirada de Jane se concentró enseguida en la lejanía, quizás en la otra columna de humo, pero no aparté la vista para verificarlo.**

"Sí" confirmó Edward.

 **Jane se quedó observando ese lugar durante un buen rato y luego examinó la hoguera cercana una vez más.**

— **La tal Victoria... ¿Se cuenta aparte de estos dieciocho?**

— **Sí. Iba en compañía de otro vampiro, que no era tan joven como éstos, pero no tendría más de un año.**

— **Veinte —musitó Jane—. ¿Quién acabó con la creadora?**

— **Yo —contestó Edward.**

Edward rio con tristeza.

Jasper lo miró, curiosos acerca de sus emociones al momento actual y en el del libro.

"La neófita Bree había decido que sería su nuevo mejor amigo" explicó Edward.

Billy arqueó las cejas "¿No le agradaba su creador?"

"¿A ti te agradaría? Los mandó a la muerte" dijo Edward.

 **Jane entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia la neófita próxima a las llamas.**

"¿No te creyó?" preguntó Sue.

"Se preguntaba por qué" explicó Edward "Pero pensó que sería más seguro sacar respuestas de alguien menos experimentado"

— **Eh, tú —ordenó con voz más severa que antes—, ¿cómo te llamas?**

 **La joven le lanzó una mirada torva a Jane al tiempo que fruncía con fuerza los labios.**

"Tampoco le agradaba Jane" rio Emmett "Desearía que hubiese sobrevivido"

Nessie suspiró al escuchar eso, Ella había notado por la forma en que los otros hablan y se comportaban que la chica no había sobrevivido por mucho tiempo pero también deseaba que hubiese sido caz de sobrevivir a los Vulturi.

 **Jane le devolvió una sonrisa angelical.**

 **La neófita reaccionó con un aullido ensordecedor. Su cuerpo se arqueó con rigidez hasta quedar en una postura antinatural y forzada. Desvié la mirada y sentí la urgencia de taparme las orejas.**

 **Apreté los dientes con la esperanza de contener las náuseas. El chillido se intensificó. Intenté concentrarme en el rostro de Edward, tranquilo e indiferente, pero eso me hizo recordar que él mismo había sido sometido a la mirada atormentadora de Jane, y me puse fatal. Miré a Alice, y a Esme, que estaba a su lado, pero tenían un rostro tan carente de expresión como el de Edward.**

 **Al final, ella se calló.**

— **¿Cómo te llamas? —exigió Jane. Su voz no tenía la menor entonación.**

— **Bree —respondió ella entrecortadamente.**

 **Jane esbozó una sonrisa y la chica volvió a gritar.**

Seth tuvo que contener un gruñido. Vampiro o no, la chica era obviamente una víctima en esa situación y sus instintos le gritaban por ayudarla.

 **Contuve el aliento hasta que cesó el grito de dolor.**

— **Ella va a contarte todo lo que quieras saber —le soltó Edward entre dientes—. No es necesario que hagas eso.**

Edward hizo una mueca, recordando los pensamientos de la chica durante la tortura. Ella sabía que había un lector de mentes entre ellos y le estaba suplicando que la matara, que detenga su dolor.

 **Jane alzó los ojos, chispeantes a pesar de que solían ser inexpresivos.**

— **Ya lo sé —le contestó a Edward, a quien sonrió antes de volverse hacia la joven neófita, Bree.**

— **¿Es cierto eso, Bree? —dijo Jane, otra vez con gran frialdad—. ¿Erais veinte?**

 **La muchacha yacía jadeando con el rostro apoyado sobre el suelo. Se apresuró a responder.**

— **Diecinueve o veinte, quizá más, ¡no lo sé! —se encogió, aterrada de que su ignorancia le acarreara otra nueva sesión de tortura—. Sara y otra cuyo nombre no conozco se enzarzaron en una pelea durante el camino...**

— **Y esa tal Victoria... ¿Fue ella quien os creó?**

— **Y yo qué sé —se estremeció de nuevo—. Riley nunca nos dijo su nombre y esa noche no vi nada... Estaba oscuro y dolía —Bree tembló—. Él no quería que pensáramos en ella. Nos dijo que nuestros pensamientos no eran seguros...**

 **Jane se volvió para mirar a Edward y luego concentró su interés en Bree.**

"Victoria sabía de ustedes" musitó Jacob.

"De mí y de Alice, pero no les dijeron a los neófitos acerca de ella" explicó Edward.

 **Victoria lo había planeado bien. Si no hubiera seguido a Edward, no habría habido forma de saber con certeza que estaba involucrada...**

— **Háblame de Riley —continuó Jane—. ¿Por qué os trajo aquí?**

— **Nos dijo que debíamos destruir a los raros esos de ojos amarillos —parloteó Bree de buen grado—. Según él, iba a ser pan comido. Nos explicó que la ciudad era suya y que los de los ojos amarillos iban a venir a por nosotros. Toda la sangre sería para nosotros en cuanto desaparecieran.**

"Sobre mi cadáver" gruñó Jacob.

 **Nos dio su olor —Bree alzó una mano y hendió el aire con el dedo en mi dirección—. Dijo que identificaríamos al aquelarre en cuestión gracias a ella, que estaría con ellos. Prometió que ella sería para el primero que la tomara.**

"Tonto" resopló Jasper "No es sorpresa que fuesen tan desordenados. Ninguno estaba enfocado en pelear con nosotros, querían encontrar a Bella primero"

"A Victoria no le importaba eso" le recordó Edward "Solo quería distraernos mientras encontraba a Bella. Los neófitos morirían allí"

 **A mi lado sonó el chasquido de mandíbulas de Edward.**

— **Parece que Riley se equivocó en lo relativo a la facilidad —observó Jane.**

 **Bree asintió. Parecía aliviada de que la conversación discurriera por derroteros indoloros.**

— **No sé qué ocurrió. Nos dividimos, pero los otros no volvieron. Riley nos abandonó, y no volvió para ayudarnos como había prometido. Luego, la pelea fue muy confusa y todos acabaron hechos pedazos —se volvió a estremecer—. Tenía miedo y quería salir pitando. Ese de ahí —continuó mientras miraba a Carlisle— dijo que no me haría daño si dejaba de luchar.**

"Espera" interrumpió Jacob "¿Ella nunca supo de nosotros? Sé que hice un escándalo cuando me hirieron. La chica no parece la más brillante de todas pero debió haber escuchado todos los aullidos"

"Lo hizo" suspiró Edward "Ella notó eso y otras cosas más pero no se lo quiso decir a Jane" sonrió con tristeza "Fue su venganza hacia su creadora, sabiendo que iba a morir de todos modos. Fue todo una reflexión durante el interrogatorio"

"Así que ella sí sabía algo" notó Sam habiéndolo sospechado.

Edward asintió "Como dije los Vulturi jugaron más sucio de lo que pensamos. Aparentemente Bree y un amigo se habían hecho sospechosos de los planes de Riley así que los siguieron una noche cuando se fue a encontrar con Victoria. Notaron a los Vulturi cuestionando a Victoria acerca de su ejército y su relación con un cierto clan local" hizo una mueca como el resto de los enojados pero no sorprendidos acompañantes "Sí, eso pensaba. Aparentemente Jane la hizo apurara sus planes"

"Guau" musitó Seth sacudiendo la cabeza en incredulidad "¿Y Bree vio todo eso?"

"Sí, pero Jane no lo sabía. Así que Bree no quiso ayudar a los Vulturi y prefirió jugar a la tonta, tal como pensó Jacob. Se sintió en deuda con nosotros por querer protegerla"

"¿Y murió?" suspiró Nessie.

Edward solo abrazó a su hija.

— **Aja, pero no estaba en sus manos ofrecer tal cosa, jovencita —murmuró Jane con voz extrañamente gentil—. Quebrantar las reglas tiene consecuencias.**

 **Bree la miró con fijeza sin comprender.**

Tanto Edward como Jasper sacudieron la cabeza "Oh, sí que lo comprendió perfectamente"

 **Jane contempló a Carlisle.**

— **¿Estáis seguros de haber acabado con todos? ¿Dónde están los otros?**

 **El rostro de Carlisle denotaba una gran seguridad cuando asintió.**

— **También nosotros nos dividimos.**

Los lobos rieron.

 **Jane esbozó una media sonrisa.**

— **No he de ocultar que estoy impresionada —**

"E incómoda" rio Edward.

 **las grandes sombras situadas a su espalda asintieron para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo con ella—. Jamás había visto a un aquelarre escapar sin bajas de un ataque de semejante magnitud. ¿Sabéis qué hay detrás del mismo? Parece un comportamiento muy extremo, máxime si consideramos el modo en que vivís aquí. ¿Por qué la muchacha es la clave?**

 **Sin querer, sus ojos descansaron en mí durante unos segundos. Tuve un escalofrío.**

— **Victoria guardaba rencor a Bella —le explicó Edward, imperturbable.**

 **Jane se carcajeó. El sonido era áureo, como la burbujeante risa de una niña feliz.**

— **Esto parece provocar las reacciones más fuertes y desmedidas de nuestra especie —apuntó mientras me miraba directamente con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro.**

"Cierto" rio Jacob "aunque no me gusta coincidir con la chica rara"

Sam se sentía más crítico "¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que cada vez que Jane te sonríe no es nada bueno?" preguntó cautelosos, haciendo que los demás se tensaran.

La sonrisa de Bella se asemejaba en descripción a la de Jane "Porque no lo es" dijo ella "Pero debería saber que así no me alcanza"

 **Edward se envaró. Le miré a tiempo de verle girar el rostro hacia Jane.**

— **¿Tendrías la bondad de no hacer eso? —le pidió con voz tensa.**

 **Jane se echó a reír con indulgencia.**

— **Sólo era una prueba. Al parecer, no sufre daño alguno.**

Nessie siseó, ahora notando lo que Jane había estado tratando de hacer.

"Estaba bastante irritada contigo" dijo Jasper casualmente "Solo que es buena controlando sus emociones"

 **Tuve otro temblor y agradecí que mi organismo no hubiera corregido el fallo técnico que me había protegido de Jane la última vez que nos vimos. Edward me aferró con más fuerza.**

— **Bueno, parece que no nos queda mucho por hacer. ¡Qué raro! —dijo Jane mientras la apatía se filtraba otra vez en su voz—. No estamos acostumbrados a desplazarnos sin necesidad. Ha sido un fastidio perdernos la pelea. Da la impresión de que habría sido un espectáculo entretenido.**

"Bruja" musitó Jacob de nuevo. Jane debió haber sabido que Edward sabía más de la situación peor seguía provocándolo. Debió haber estado en un humor particularmente sádico para ir tras Bree después.

— **Sí —saltó Edward con acritud—, y eso que estabais muy cerca. Es una verdadera lástima que no llegarais media hora antes. Quizás entonces podríais haber realizado vuestro trabajo al completo.**

"Apuesto a que le encantó escuchar eso" resopló Billy.

"Oh sí" rio Edward "La hice preocupar, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez su juego había sido demasiado obvio. También era una forma de haberle saber a Bree que capté el mensaje"

 **La firme mirada de Jane se encontró con la de Edward.**

— **Sí. Qué pena que las cosas hayan salido así, ¿verdad?**

"Te refieres a que fue una pena que todos hayamos sobrevivido" resopló Jasper.

 **Edward asintió una vez para sí mismo, con sus sospechas confirmadas.**

 **Jane se giró para contemplar a la neófita una vez más. Su rostro era de una apatía absoluta.**

— **¿Félix? —llamó arrastrando las palabras.**

La respiración de Nessie se paralizó por un momento. Edward cerró sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña, escuchando sus silencia pena y confusión. A pesar de toda su viveza e inteligencia aún era una niña pequeña que no entendía por qué a veces la gente era tan cruel y despiadada"

— **Espera —intervino Edward.**

 **Jane enarcó una ceja, pero Edward miraba a Carlisle mientras hablaba a toda prisa.**

— **Podemos explicarle las reglas a la joven. No parecía mal predispuesta a aprenderlas. No sabía lo que hacía.**

— **Por descontado —respondió Carlisle—. Estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree.**

"No hay forma de que los hubiesen dejado" suspiró Sue.

 **La vampira se encontró dividida entre la incredulidad y la diversión.**

— **No hacemos excepciones ni damos segundas oportunidades —repuso—. Es malo para nuestra reputación, lo cual me recuerda... —de pronto, volvió a mirarme y su rostro de querubín se llenó de hoyuelos al sonreír—. Cayo estará muy interesado en saber que sigues siendo humana, Bella. Quizá decida hacerte una visita.**

"Grandioso" gruñó Bella "¿Utilizó a Bree como un ejemplo para mí, verdad?"

"Algo así" afirmó Edward a regañadientes.

— **Se ha fijado la fecha —le dijo Alice, hablando por vez primera—. Quizá vayamos a visitaros dentro de unos pocos meses.**

"¿Es eso una amenaza o una promesa?" preguntó Seth al tiempo que bostezaba. Se está haciendo tarde.

"Ninguna" dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros "No los íbamos a visita, así que dejé eso para que lo interpreten ellos. Y trata de no dormite sobre nosotros, deberíamos terminar esto pronto"

 **La sonrisa de Jane se desvaneció y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia sin mirar a Alice. Se encaró con Carlisle:**

— **Ha estado bien conocerte, Carlisle... Siempre creí que Aro había exagerado.**

Carlisle rio por lo bajo.

 **Bueno, hasta la próxima...**

 **Carlisle asintió con expresión apenada.**

"Sí, la idea de volver a ver a Jane es tortuosa" dijo Emmett.

"No es divertido Em" le cortaron.

— **Encárgate de eso, Félix —ordenó Jane al tiempo que señalaba a Bree con la cabeza. Su voz sonaba cada vez más aburrida—. Quiero volver a casa.**

— **No mires —me susurró Edward al oído.**

 **Era la única orden que tenía ganas de obedecer.**

Muchas personas suspiraron en alivio.

 **Había visto más que de sobra para un solo día, y para toda una vida. Apreté los párpados con fuerza y giré el rostro hacia el pecho de Edward, pero...**

 **...todavía oía.**

 **Resonó un gruñido hondo y sordo y luego un aullido agudísimo que ya me empezaba a resultar horriblemente familiar.**

Incluso los vampiros se veían apenados.

 **El grito se apagó enseguida, y luego sólo se oyeron los escalofriantes sonidos del aplastamiento y la desmembración.**

 **Edward me acarició los hombros con ansiedad.**

— **Vamos —conminó Jane.**

 **Alcé los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo las espaldas cubiertas por los grandes ropones grises se dirigían hacia los zarcillos de humo. El olor a incienso volvió a ser intenso...**

 **...reciente.**

 **Las sombrías vestiduras se desvanecieron en la espesa humareda.**

"Eso es todo" suspiró Rosalie con voz calmada _. ¿Por qué a mí siempre me tocan los peores capítulos?_ Le iba a pasar el libro a Emmett cuando Carlisle la detuvo. Por un largo minuto todos se quedaron en silencio, algunos sintiendo la pérdida más que otros, pero todos mostrando su respeto por las vidas perdidas.


	27. Capítulo 26

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **ÉTICA**

 **Mil productos diferentes abarrotaban la estantería del cuarto de baño de Alice, todos ellos con la pretensión de embellecer la piel de una persona. Supuse que había adquirido la mayoría como deferencia a mí, ya que en aquella casa todos tenían una piel perfecta. Leí las etiquetas con asombro, hecha polvo ante semejante desperdicio.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Solo porque somos vampiros no significa que no podemos divertirnos"

 **Tuve la precaución de no mirar al gran espejo.**

 **Alice me peinaba el pelo con movimientos lentos y rítmicos.**

— **Ya basta, Alice —le insté en tono apagado—. Quiero volver a La Push.**

 **¿Cuántas horas tendría que esperar a que Charlie abandonara la casa de Billy para poder ver a Jacob? Cada minuto que había pasado sin saber si Jake seguía respirando o no,**

"¡Tú fe en mí es asombrosa!" resopló Jacob "¿De verdad pensaste que moriría así nomás?"

 **me había pesado como diez vidas completas. Y ahora, cuando por fin podía ir para verificar su estado por mí misma, el tiempo se me pasaba tan rápido... Sentí como si estuviera conteniendo el aliento antes de que Alice llamara a Edward, insistiendo en que debía mantener esa ridícula farsa de que había dormido fuera de casa. Parecía algo tan insignificante...**

"Claro porque el que Charlie se enteré lo que de verdad pasó porque no fuimos precavidos y que le dé un patatús sería insignificante" dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

Bella se le quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos "Estoy segura que no hubiésemos llegado a tales alturas"

Alice sacudió la mano "Puede que no, pero uno nunca debe dejar d ser precavida, después de todo el futuro no está escrito en piedra y hasta lo más insólito puede pasar"

— **Jacob continúa inconsciente —contestó Alice—. Carlisle o Edward te llamarán en cuanto despierte. De cualquier modo, debes ir a ver a tu padre. Estaba en casa de Billy, ha visto que Carlisle y Edward han regresado de la excursión y va a recelar cuando llegues a casa.**

 **Ya tenía mi historia memorizada y contrastada.**

— **No me preocupa. Quiero estar allí cuando Jacob despierte.**

— **Sé que has tenido un día muy largo, y lo siento, pero ahora has de pensar en Charlie. Debe seguir en la ignorancia para estar a salvo, es más importante que nunca. Sé que aún no has empezado a enfrentarte a ello, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas rehuir tus compromisos. Interpreta tu papel primero, Bella, y después podrás hacer lo que quieras. Parte de ser un Cullen consiste en mostrarse meticulosamente responsable.**

Casi todos estaban sonriendo abiertamente para el momento que Emmett terminó de leer esa oración, imitando la voz de Alice a la perfección. Incluso Nessie logró olvidarse por un momento del destino de Bree y las heridas de Jacob para sonreírle a su tío

"Nunca pensé que Alice hablaría de esa forma" comenzó a reír Jacob por lo bajo.

 **Era evidente que ella estaba en lo cierto, y si no fuera por esa misma razón, más poderosa que todo mi miedo, mi dolor y mi culpabilidad, Carlisle jamás habría sido capaz de instarme a abandonar a Jacob, estuviera inconsciente o no.**

Carlisle rio "Lo sé"

— **Vete a casa —me ordenó Alice—. Habla con Charlie. Dale vida a tu coartada. Mámenle a salvo.**

"Esa es la mejor forma de lograr que Bella haga algo" comentó Jasper "Solo hay que recordarle que hay gente que necesita de ella y se comportará como todo una buena vampiro"

Los labios de Bella se estiraron hacia arriba "¿Gracias?"

 **Me puse de pie, y la sangre se me bajó de golpe hasta los pies, pinchándome como las puntas de miles de agujas. Había estado allí sentada durante demasiado tiempo.**

— **Ese vestido te queda precioso —me arrulló Alice.**

— **¿Eh? Ah. Esto... Gracias otra vez por la ropa —murmuré, más por cortesía que por gratitud real.**

"Y sonaste tan convincente" musitó Alice recurriendo de nuevo al sarcasmo.

"Lo siento" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "¿Qué más podías esperar de mí?"

Alice resopló "Nada. Es por eso que hice muchas cosas por distraerte"

"Lo siento" se disculpó Bella de nuevo, echando un suspiro.

— **Vas a necesitar una prueba —repuso Alice, con sus ojos abiertos de forma inocente—. ¿Qué es una excursión de compras sin un conjunto nuevo? Es muy favorecedor, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga.**

"Claro que me queda bien" rio Bella "Alice siempre sabe como hacer su trabajo"

 **Parpadeé, incapaz de recordar qué ropa me había puesto Alice. No podía controlar mis pensamientos ni evitar que se dispersaran cada pocos minutos, como insectos huyendo de la luz...**

— **Jacob se encuentra bien, Bella —comentó Alice, intuyendo con facilidad mi preocupación—. No hay prisa. Si piensas en la cantidad de morfina adicional que ha tenido que inyectarle Carlisle, viendo lo rápido que la quema con esa temperatura que tiene,**

Carlisle sonrió algo avergonzado "Tal vez se me haya pasado la mano un poco. Me fue imposible estimar la cantidad correcta"

"No importa" le aseguró Jacob "Estoy seguro que las habilidades lupinas no permitieron ninguna complicación por ese asunto"

 **ya te puedes hacer idea de que va a estar fuera de combate durante un rato.**

 **Al menos no sentía dolor alguno. Todavía no.**

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "Estoy seguro que tu estuviste n mucho más dolor después del fiasco del estudio de ballet y fue por mucho más tiempo"

"No me ayuda" dijo Bella haciendo una mueca "Eso fue un infierno"

— **¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar antes de irte? —me preguntó Alice con simpatía—. Debes de estar más que traumatizada.**

 **La vi venir e intuí qué atizaba su curiosidad,**

"¿Qué?" preguntaron algunos. Alice sonrió algo avergonzada "Quería saber lo que había sucedido antes entre Jacob y Bella. Edward no me lo quería decir y no podía preguntarlo directamente"

"Oh" musitó Seth "¿me creerías i te digo que casi me olvido de eso?"

"Sucedieron muchas cosas fuertes desde eso" coincidió Charlie. Él no se había olvidado, pero en su mente los ochos vampiros tenían un poquito más de importancia.

 **pero yo tenía otras preguntas.**

— **¿Seré como ella? —quise saber—. ¿Me pareceré a Bree, la neófita del claro?**

 **Necesitaba reflexionar acerca de muchas cosas, pero no lograba olvidar a la neófita cuya vida había acabado de forma tan abrupta. Su rostro, crispado por el deseo de sangre, persistía detrás de mis párpados.**

 **Alice me acarició el brazo.**

— **Cada uno es distinto, pero guardará cierto parecido —**

Billy frunció el ceño.

"Bueno no le quería mentir" se defendió Alice.

"Por eso no era" explicó Billy "Peor cada vez que escucho más de los neófitos me pregunto en qué estaban pensando para dejar a Bella cerca de los humanos en tan corto periodo de tiempo"

"Bella fue un caos especial" le aseguró Carlisle "Estoy seguro que lo entenderás tú mismo en el próximo libro"

Billy vaciló por un momento antes de asentir. Eso podía esperar.

 **permanecí quieta mientras intentaba imaginarlo—. Se pasa —me prometió.**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaré para superarlo?**

 **Ella se encogió de hombros.**

— **Unos cuantos años, quizá menos. Podría ser diferente en tu caso. No he visto a nadie que lo haya pasado habiéndolo escogido de modo voluntario. Podría ser interesante observar cómo te afecta a ti.**

"Eufemismo" rio Alice

— **Interesante —repetí.**

— **Procuraremos apartarte de los problemas.**

— **Ya lo sé. Confío en ti —mi voz era mortecina.**

 **Alice arrugó la frente.**

— **Si te preocupan Carlisle o Edward, te aseguro que ellos estarán bien. Creo que Sam ha empezado a confiar en nosotros... Bueno, al menos en Carlisle. Eso es estupendo, por supuesto. Imagino que la escena se puso algo tensa cuando Carlisle tuvo que romper sus huesos de nuevo...**

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos "¿Qué?"

Carlisle hizo una meca al acordarse "Los lobos se sanan aún más rápido de lo que cualquiera pensó. Los huesos comenzaron a crecer y unirse antes de ponerlos en su lugar. Tuvimos que romperlos de nuevo y acomodarlos antes de que el daño sea peor"

Charlie sacudió la cabeza parpadeando con rapidez "Eso suena horrible"

"Lo fue" coincidió Jacob en un murmuro.

— **Por favor, Alice.**

— **Lo siento.**

 **Inspiré profundamente para tranquilizarme. Jacob había comenzado a curarse demasiado rápido y algunos de sus huesos se habían unido mal. Él se lo había tomado bastante bien, pero todavía me resultaba difícil pensar en ello.**

"Ni que lo digas" musitó Jacob.

— **Alice, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa sobre el futuro?**

 **Ella adoptó de repente una actitud cautelosa.**

— **Ya sabes que no lo veo todo.**

"Temía que te confiaras de mí como todo el mundo" suspiró ella "En ese momento estaba muy insegura acerca de mis habilidades"

— **No es eso..., verás, algunas veces tú sí que ves mi futuro. ¿Por qué crees que no surten efecto en mí los poderes de Edward, Jane o Aro?**

"Esa es una buena pregunta" notó Billy, habiéndose preguntado la misma cosa él mismo. Él sabía que Bella había aprendido más de sus habilidades después de su transformación, pero aún no estaban completamente seguros acerca de cómo funcionaba.

Charlie asintió en concordancia.

 **Mi frase se desvaneció junto con mi nivel de interés. Mi curiosidad en este asunto se estaba debilitando, superada por completo por otras emociones más apremiantes. Alice, sin embargo, encontró la cuestión muy interesante.**

— **En el caso de Jasper, su don actúa sobre tu cuerpo igual que sobre el de los demás. Ésa es la diferencia, ¿lo ves? La habilidad de Jasper afecta de un modo físico.**

"¿En serio?" preguntó Jacob sorprendido.

Jasper asintió casualmente "Eso es lo que hace mi habilidad tan incómoda" explicó él haciendo una pequeña mueca "Puedes llegar a controlar algo que está en tu mente, pero no una reacción puramente física"

 **Realmente te calma o te enerva, no es una ilusión. Y yo tengo visiones de los resultados de las cosas, pero no de las razones y pensamientos que las provocan. Están fuera de la mente, no son una ilusión, tampoco; es la realidad, o al menos una versión de la misma. Pero tanto Jane, como Edward, como Aro o Demetri, todos ellos trabajan dentro de la mente. Jane sólo crea una ilusión de dolor. En realidad, no le hace daño a tu cuerpo, es sólo que tú lo crees así.**

"Lo cual ayuda tanto" resopló Leah.

"En realidad, sí puede ayudar" indicó Edward "Solo me estremezco de pensar que sería si ella de verdad pudiese hacer que cada célula de tu cuerpo se sienta en llamas en vez de crear la ilusión en tu mente de que eso sucede"

 **¿Lo ves, Bella? Estás a salvo dentro de tu mente, nadie puede llegar hasta allí. No resulta nada raro que Aro sienta tanta curiosidad por tus habilidades futuras.**

 **Observó mi rostro para ver si seguía su argumento lógico. Para ser sincera, me daba la sensación de que sus palabras habían empezado a atropellarse, y las sílabas y los sonidos habían perdido su significado. No podía concentrarme en ellas.**

"¿Tratabas de distraer a Bella?" adivinó Emily.

Alice se encogió de hombros "Eso también, pero de redad su pregunta era buena. Claro que solo podemos ofrecer teorías ya que no hay forma verdadera de comprobarlo"

"¿Están ahora más seguros?" preguntó Charlie con curiosidad.

"No en verdad" admitió Alice "Nunca sabremos con certeza, así como nunca sabremos la ciencia detrás de mis habilidades de ver el futuro o la de Edward de leer mentes"

 **Aun así, asentí. Intenté hacer como si lo hubiera comprendido.**

 **Ella no se dejó engañar. Me acarició la mejilla y murmuró:**

— **Todo va a salir bien, Bella. No necesito una visión para saber eso. ¿Estás preparada para irte ya?**

— **Una cosa más. ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta sobre el futuro? No quiero nada concreto, sólo un punto de vista general.**

— **Lo haré lo mejor que pueda —me dijo, vacilante de nuevo.**

— **¿Todavía me ves convirtiéndome en vampira?**

Edward se tensó un poco. ¿Acaso alguna vez dudó? ¿Acaso en su mente vislumbró otra posibilidad en algún momento?

— **Ah, eso es fácil. Claro que sí.**

 **Asentí con lentitud.**

 **Examinó mi rostro, sus ojos eran insondables.**

— **¿No estás segura de tu propia decisión, Bella?**

— **Sí. Simplemente quería saber si tú lo estabas.**

"Así no es como funciona" dijo Alice.

— **Yo estoy segura en la medida en que tú lo estés. Ya lo sabes. Si tú cambias de opinión, cambiará lo que yo veo... o desaparecerá, en tu caso.**

Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron como platos. Él había pensado que la vacilación de Bella tenía que ver con lo sucedido con Bree y no con él, peo una mirada en dirección a Edward le dijo todo lo que debía saber.

Bella ignoró a sus chicos y se concentró en el libro en manos de Emmett.

 **Suspiré.**

— **Pero eso no va a ocurrir.**

 **Me abrazó.**

— **Lo siento. No puedo ponerme en tu lugar. Mi primer recuerdo es el de ver el rostro de Jasper en mi futuro; siempre supe que él era el lugar hacia donde mi vida se dirigía, pero sí puedo intentar comprenderte. Siento muchísimo que tengas que elegir entre dos opciones igual de buenas.**

Jacob arqueó las cejas "¿Pensaste que era una buena opción?"

Alice resopló "Raramente sí. Tuvo que haber sido un pensamiento relacionado con el que te vi saltando frente a alguien para salvar una vida ofrecineod la tuya en el camino"

 **Me sacudí sus brazos de encima.**

— **No te apenes por mí —había gente que merecía simpatía, pero yo no era una de ellas. Y no había ninguna elección que tomar, lo único que tenía que hacer era romperle a alguien el corazón—. Será mejor que me vaya a ver a Charlie.**

 **Conduje el coche en dirección a casa, donde mi padre me esperaba con un aspecto tan suspicaz como había augurado Alice.**

— **Hola, Bella. ¿Qué tal ha ido esa excursión de compras? —me saludó cuando entré en la cocina. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos fijos en mi rostro.**

— **Muy larga —contesté con aspecto aburrido—. Acabamos de regresar.**

 **Charlie comprobó cuál era mi estado de ánimo.**

— **Supongo que ya te has enterado de lo de Jake...**

— **Sí. Los otros Cullen nos dieron la mala noticia. Esme nos dijo dónde estaban Carlisle y Edward.**

— **¿Te encuentras bien?**

— **Estoy preocupada por Jake. Quiero ir a La Push en cuanto haga la cena.**

— **Ya te advertí que esas motos eran peligrosas. Espero que esto te haga comprender que no bromeaba con ese tema.**

"¿Motocicletas?" preguntó Nessie.

"Teníamos que hacer una excusa" dijo Jacob haciendo una mueca y volviéndose hacia Charlie "Sabes por tu causa tuve que usar muletas mucho después de haber sanado. Solo para mantener las apariencias"

Charlie arqueó las cejas "que raro, porque recuerdo que te vi corriendo poco después y cas me das otro ataque"

Jacob trató de sonreír "Lo siento"

 **Asentí mientras empezaba a sacar cosas del frigorífico. Charlie se instaló en la mesa. Parecía de un humor más parlanchín de lo habitual.**

— **No creo que debas preocuparte mucho por Jake. Alguien que puede soltar esa cantidad de palabrotas con tanta energía, seguro que se recupera.**

Carlisle rio por lo bajo.

— **¿Estaba despierto cuando le viste? —le pregunté, dándome la vuelta para mirarle.**

— **Oh, sí, y mucho. Tendrías que haberle escuchado..., bueno, en realidad, mejor que no. Me da la sensación de que le ha oído todo el mundo en La Push. No sé de dónde se ha sacado semejante vocabulario, pero espero que no lo haya empleado en tu presencia.**

Muchos ojos se voltearon hacia Sam.

Éste arqueó las cejas "Fue Paul" explicó.

Billy resopló "Claro"

Emmett rio "¿Por qué es que cada vez que sucede algo así le echan la culpa a Paul"?"

"¿No fue él quien te atacó porque pensó que te pasaste de los límites?" recordó Rosalie.

"Ah cierto, continuemos" musitó él.

— **Pero hoy su excusa es estupenda. ¿Qué pinta tiene?**

— **Descompuesto. Lo trajeron sus amigos. Menos mal que son chicos fuertes, porque ese chaval es como un armario. Carlisle le dijo que tenía la pierna derecha rota, y también el brazo derecho. Parece ser que se aplastó todo el lateral del cuerpo al caerse de esa maldita moto —Charlie sacudió la cabeza—. Como me entere yo de que has vuelto a montar en moto, Bella...**

— **No hay problema, papá, no pasará.**

"Claro que la próxima vez no lo escuchaste" resopló Emmett.

Bella le dedicó una mueca "Eso no es relevante. Y no haría diferencia ahora. Puedo correr más rápido que eso"

 **Entonces, ¿crees que Jake está bien?**

— **Seguro, Bella, no te preocupes. Estaba lo suficientemente dueño de sí mismo como para meterse conmigo.**

— **¿Meterse contigo? —repetí sobresaltada.**

— **Así es... entre un insulto a la madre de alguien y que estuvo nombrando a Dios en vano, dijo:**

Nessie le echó una mala mirada a Jacob, haciendo que éste se sonroje y que Bella se ría.

 **«Apuesto a que hoy estás contento de que ella quiera a Cullen en vez de a mí, ¿a que sí, Charlie?».**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

Charlie parecía estar peleando una sonrisa.

 **Me volví hacia el frigorífico para impedir que me viera el rostro.**

— **Y no puedo discutir eso. Edward es mucho más maduro que Jacob en lo que respecta a tu seguridad, eso tengo que concedérselo.**

"Alabado sea el cielo por eso" musitó Charlie.

"¡oye!" se quejó Jacob "No es como si de verdad me accidenté en moto"

"No, pero te pudo haber sucedió" dijo Charlie en tono severo.

"Edward ignora los límites de velocidad" dijo Jacob tratando de que Charlie desvíe su mala mirada hacia otras personas.

"Y tú también. No creas que lo ignoro" musitó él.

— **Jacob es muy maduro —susurré a la defensiva—. Estoy segura de que no ha sido culpa suya.**

— **Vaya día más extraño el de hoy —reflexionó mi padre al cabo de un minuto—. Ya sabes, no presto muchos oídos a todas esas supersticiones, pero pasaba algo raro... Era como si Billy supiera que le iba a ocurrir algo malo a Jake.**

Billy hizo una mueca.

 **Estuvo nervioso como un pavo el día antes de Nochebuena durante toda la mañana. Me extrañaría que hubiera escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le dije.**

 **»Y después, más sorprendente todavía, ¿te acuerdas cuando en febrero y marzo tuvimos todos aquellos problemas con los lobos?**

Muchas cejas se alzaron.

Charlie se ruborizó musitando algo acerca de lobos enloquecidos.

 **Me incliné para sacar una sartén del mueble de la cocina y conseguir de ese modo un par de segundos de ventaja.**

— **Sí —mascullé.**

— **Pues espero que no volvamos a tener dificultades con eso. Esta mañana, cuando estábamos a bordo del barco, y Billy ni me prestaba atención a mí ni a la pesca, de repente, se escucharon aullidos de lobo en los bosques. Más de uno y, chica, sonaban bien fuerte, como si estuvieran junto al pueblo.**

"Colin y Brady" musitó Seth. Obviamente ellos habían reaccionado de la misma forma que los demás.

"¿No atrajeron la atención de nadie más?" preguntó Carlisle con curiosidad.

Sue y Emily sacudieron la cabeza "Ellos se escondieron en el bosque cerca de los límites del pueblo" explicó Sue "No podíamos dejarlos correr por las calle incluso en La Push"

"Escuchamos los aullidos pero nos e vio nada" explicó Emily con un rostro pálido "Sabíamos que algo había ido mal pero…" acudió a la cabeza. No había palabras para describir lo que había sentido ese día esperando la llegada de Sam y los demás. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos.

 **Lo más raro de todo es que Billy le dio la vuelta al barco y se dirigió derechito al puerto como si le estuvieran llamando a él personalmente. Ni me escuchó siquiera cuando le pregunté qué estaba haciendo.**

Esme hizo una mueca, pensando en lo que Billy debió haber pensado.

 **»Los sonidos cesaron apenas hubimos amarrado, pero esta vez le dio una perra a Billy con lo de no perderse el partido, aunque todavía quedaban horas... Estaba murmurando algo sin sentido de un pase previo... ¿Cómo iban a echar un pase en diferido de un partido en vivo? Ya te digo, Bella, de lo más extraño.**

 **»Bueno, pues cuando llegamos estaban poniendo otro partido que según dijo deseaba ver... pero poco después pareció perder el interés y se pasó todo el rato colgado del teléfono, llamando a Sue, a Emily, y al abuelo de tu amigo Quil. Y no es que se interesara por algo en concreto, se limitó a mantener con ellos una charla de lo más banal.**

Billy suspiró. Esas habían sido de las peores horas de su vida. Sabiendo que había un problema que su hijo estaba en peligro peor tenía que mantenerse calmado ara Charlie. Pensado que no habría forma de que alguien ayudara a su hijo. La presencia de Carlisle había sido una bendición. Nunca pensó que estaría tan feliz de ver una sanguijuela.

 **»Y otra vez comenzaron los aullidos justo fuera de la casa. No había oído en mi vida nada igual... Se me puso la carne de gallina. Le pregunté a Billy, y tuve que gritarle por encima de todo ese ruido, si había puesto trampas en el patio, porque parecía como si el animal estuviera sufriendo mucho.**

Charlie hizo una mueca.

 **Hice un gesto de dolor, pero Charlie estaba tan metido en su historia que no se dio cuenta.**

— **Y claro, a mí se me había olvidado todo esto hasta ahora mismo, porque en ese momento fue cuando llegó Jake. Un minuto antes, los aullidos te ensordecían, hasta el punto de no poder oír ninguna otra cosa y, de pronto, sólo se oían las maldiciones de Jake que los ahogaron bien rápido. Menudo par de pulmones tiene ese chico**

Charlie gruñó sintiéndose tonto "Debía haberme dado cuenta" musitó "Debí haberme dado cuenta"

"Notaste bastante" dijo Bella "Solo decidiste ignorarlo. Definitivamente te hizo mejor que a mi"

— **Charlie enmudeció un momento con gesto pensativo—. Lo divertido del asunto es que, después de todo, es posible que salga algo positivo de este jaleo. No creí que alguna vez superarían ese absurdo prejuicio que tienen allí contra los Cullen, pero a alguien se le ocurrió llamar a Carlisle y Billy se mostró de lo más agradecido cuando apareció.**

"Aún lo estoy" añadió Billy con seriedad, mirando a Carlisle directamente a los ojos.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza "Todos les debeos mucho a la manda por su servicio esa noche. Me alegra que pude hacer algo a cambio"

"Nosotros solo hicimos nuestro trabajo" indicó Billy.

 **Pensé que habría que llevar a Jake al hospital, pero Billy prefería tenerlo en casa y Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo. Supongo que él sabe lo que es mejor.**

Carlisle sonrió ligeramente "El llevar aun lobo al hospital os hubiese traído un montón de problemas diferentes. Aunque tal vez hubiese sido capaz de hacer algunos descubrimientos"

"Y muchos problemas en caso de queremos mudar" rio Alice "Serías famosos por descubrir mutantes"

 **Muy generoso por su parte ofrecerse para hacer visitas domiciliarias a un sitio tan lejano.**

 **»Y Edward estuvo realmente encantador... —efectuó una pausa, como si no le apeteciera decir algo. Suspiró y después continuó—. Parecía tan preocupado por Jake como tú... Como si fuera uno de sus hermanos el que estuviera allí tirado.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Créanlo o no jamás quise que el chucho muera... no en verdad"

"Gracias, creo" resopló Jacob "Diría lo mismo pero no creo que nadie me crea"

"Creías que ya estaba neutro de todas formas" le recordó Edward con una sonrisa haciendo que el lobo se ría.

 **Tenía una mirada... —Charlie sacudió la cabeza—. Es un chico decente, Bella. Intentaré acordarme, aunque, de todos modos, tampoco te prometo nada —me sonrió.**

Edward rio. Charlie pudo haberlo dicho a manera de broma pero estaba impresionado.

— **No te lo recordaré —susurré.**

 **Charlie estiró las piernas y gruñó.**

— **Es estupendo volver al hogar. No te puedes hacer idea de lo atestada de gente que se puso la casita de Billy. Se presentaron allí los siete amigos de Jake, todos comprimidos en esa pequeña habitación de la entrada... Apenas se podía respirar. ¿Te has fijado alguna vez en lo grandes que son todos esos chicos Quileute?**

Charlie gruñó de nuevo.

— **Sí, claro.**

 **Charlie me miró; de pronto, parecía más interesado.**

— **La verdad, Bella, es que Carlisle aseguró que Jake estará en pie y dando vueltas por ahí en poco tiempo. También dijo que parecía peor de lo que era en realidad. Va a ponerse bien.**

 **Me limité a asentir.**

 **Había visitado a Jacob tan pronto como Charlie se marchó de casa de Billy. Tenía un aspecto de extraña indefenso.**

Jacob hizo una mueca mientras los otros lobos reían "Por favor nunca me llames eso de nuevo" pidió con una expresión tan dolida que Bella se echó a reír.

"No te prometo nada" le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Malvada" la acusó su mejor amigo.

 **Había cabestrillos por todas partes, ya que Carlisle juzgaba innecesario enyesarle ante la rapidez con la que se estaba recuperando. Tenía el rostro pálido y demacrado, profundamente inconsciente como estaba en ese momento. Frágil. A pesar de lo grande que era, en ese momento me pareció muy frágil. Quizá había sido producto de mi imaginación, al sumarle la idea de que tenía que romper con él.**

 **Ojalá me cayera un rayo y me partiera en dos, y a ser posible de forma dolorosa. Por primera vez, el dejar de ser humana se me presentaba como un verdadero sacrificio, como si fuera excesivo lo que iba a perder.**

Rosalie sonrió con tristeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo había ella tratado de hacer que bella viera eso? Ahora era muy tarde y doloroso.

 **Deposité el plato junto al codo de mi padre y, tras servirle la cena, me dirigí hacia la puerta.**

— **Esto... Bella, ¿puedes esperar un segundo?**

— **¿Se me ha olvidado algo? —pregunté mirando su plato,**

— **No, no. Es sólo que quería pedirte un favor —Charlie frunció el ceño y miró al suelo—. Siéntate, aunque no me llevará mucho.**

 **Me acomodé a su lado, algo confundida. Intenté concentrarme.**

— **¿Qué es lo que necesitas, papá?**

— **Pues, éste es el quid de la cuestión, Bella... —Charlie enrojeció—. Quizás es que hoy me siento un poco supersticioso después de haber andado por ahí con Billy, con lo raro que estaba..., pero tengo un presentimiento. Es como si... fuera a perderte pronto.**

Bella se tensó mientras otros miraban a Charlie.

— **No seas tonto, papá —musité con cierta culpabilidad—. Tú quieres que continúe los estudios, ¿no?**

— **Sólo prométeme una cosa.**

 **Me mostré vacilante, preparada para echarme atrás.**

— **Bueno...**

— **¿Me avisarás antes de tomar alguna decisión definitiva? ¿Antes de que te escapes con él o algo así?**

"Oh papá" suspiró Bella cerrando los ojos como si estuviera en dolor "No tienes idea de cuan confundida me sentía al momento. Lo siento"

"Y sin embargo lo prometiste" comentó Charlie "Temía que aún así no me dijeras nada pero…" suspiro "¿Si te pregunto algo, me contestarás con sinceridad?"

Bella asintió.

"Tú no planeaste que Jacob me enseñe… me diga lo sucedido" dijo él.

Bella asintió.

"Entonces, ¿qué ibas a decirme? Supuestamente te vería antes que te fueras a la universidad o donde sea que ibas a ir, ¿y luego qué? ¿Ibas a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra? ¿Una muerte trágica? ¿Un accidente de carro, tal vez?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza "No lo ´se" admitió "Aún no sé qué le diré a Renée cuando me pregunte por qué no la visito. Costos de viaje no es una gran excusa después de tanto tiempo. ¿Podríamos… no hablar de esto ahora? Estoy segura que estará en el próximo libro"

Charlie accedió a regañadientes al notar el dolor en el rostro de su hija.

— **Papá... —me lamenté.**

— **Hablo en serio. No te montaré un número, pero avísame con alguna antelación. Dame la oportunidad de abrazarte y decirte adiós.**

Una sombra pasó por el rosto de Charlie.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa rápida "No aún" le susurró.

Charlie suspiró. Sabía que los Cullen no se quedarían de por vida, pero aun entiendo por qué debían mudarse, no se le hacía más fácil sobrellevarlo. Solo esperaba que lo visiten de vez en cuando.

 **Me achanté en mi fuero interno, pero levanté la mano.**

— **Esto es una tontería, pero te lo prometo si eso te hace feliz.**

— **Gracias, Bella —me dijo—. Te quiero, chiquilla.**

— **Yo también te quiero, papá —le toqué el hombro y después me retiré de la mesa—. Si necesitas algo, estaré en casa de Billy.**

 **No miré atrás cuando corrí hacia fuera. Esto era perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Fui refunfuñando para mis adentros todo el camino hasta La Push.**

Charlie arqueó las cejas "Lo siento, pero no me puedo arrepentir, aun creo que hubieses cortado todo contacto si yo no hubiese sido tan persistente"

 **El Mercedes negro de Carlisle no estaba aparcado frente a la casa de Billy. Eso era bueno y malo. Obviamente, necesitaba hablar con Jacob a solas, pero al mismo tiempo me hubiera gustado poder aferrarme a la mano de Edward, como había hecho antes, mientras Jacob estaba inconsciente.**

Jacob hizo una mueca. Él estaba contento de q e Edward no había estado allí para presenciar una conversación muy íntima y dolorosa. El que todos se enteren ahora sonaba bastante malo, pero al menos sus pensamientos se los quedaría él. Debía ser horrible, el compartir tus peores momentos con toda una audiencia.

 **Algo imposible. De todos modos, echaba de menos a Edward, y la tarde a solas con Alice se me había hecho muy larga.**

Dicha vampiro arqueó las cejas, pero Bella la ignoró por completo.

 **Supongo que eso hacía que mi respuesta resultara evidente.**

"Como si no hubiese sido obvio antes" musitaron.

 **Ya tenía claro que no podía vivir sin Edward, pero ese hecho no haría que lo que me esperaba fuera menos doloroso.**

 **Llamé a la puerta principal con suavidad.**

— **Entra, Bella —contestó Billy. El rugido de mi coche era fácil de reconocer.**

 **Entré.**

— **Hola, Billy. ¿Está despierto? —le pregunté.**

— **Recuperó el sentido hace una media hora, justo antes de que se fuera el doctor.**

"¿Escuchaste Carlisle?" rio Emmett "Fuiste promovido a doctor, es bastante mejor que sanguijuela"

Billy se removió en su asiento, incómodo "Fue la forma más neutral que encontré para dirigirme a él" admitió "Y era cierto"

 **Entra. Creo que te está esperando.**

 **Me estremecí y después inspiré profundamente.**

— **Gracias.**

 **Dudé ante la puerta de la habitación de Jacob, ya que no estaba segura de si debía llamar. Decidí echar primero una ojeada, deseando, tan cobarde como era, que se hubiera vuelto a dormir. Me sentía como si nada más me quedaran unos cuantos minutos a mi disposición.**

 **Abrí un resquicio la puerta y me apoyé en ella, vacilante.**

 **Jacob me esperaba con el rostro tranquilo y sereno. Ya no tenía ese aspecto ojeroso y demacrado, y en su lugar sólo mostraba una cierta palidez. No había el menor asomo de alegría en sus ojos sombríos.**

"No quería hacértelo más difícil" dijo Jacob riendo tristemente "Aparentemente no funcionó tan bien pero bueno"

 **Se me hacía duro mirarle a la cara sabiendo que le amaba. Era algo que cambiaba mucho las cosas, más de lo que yo pensaba. Me pregunté si también había sido así de duro para él durante todo el tiempo.**

 **Por suerte, alguien le había cubierto con una colcha. Era un alivio no tener que contemplar la extensión de los daños.**

 **Entré y cerré la puerta poco a poco a mis espaldas.**

— **Hola, Jake —murmuré.**

 **No me contestó al principio. Me miró a la cara durante un buen rato. Entonces, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, transformó su expresión en una sonrisa ligera y burlona.**

— **Sí, había pensado que pasaría algo así —suspiró—. Hoy las cosas han ido decididamente a peor. Primero, me equivoco de sitio y me pierdo la mejor parte de la lucha, con lo que Seth se lleva toda la gloria.**

Seth resopló.

 **Luego, Leah se pone a hacer el idiota para demostrar que es tan dura como todos los demás y yo tengo que ser el imbécil que la salve. Y ahora esto —sacudió su mano izquierda hacia mí, que seguía al lado de la puerta, aún indecisa.**

— **¿Qué tal te sientes? —cuchicheé. Vaya pregunta estúpida.**

— **Un poquito espachurrado. El doctor Colmillos**

Charlie arqueó las cejas y Jacob le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

 **no estaba seguro de la dosis de sedante que iba a necesitar y ha seguido el método del ensayo y el error. Me da que se le ha ido la mano.**

"Obviamente" resopló Rosalie "Tú estás más fastidioso que de costumbre"

"Solo hablé u poquito más" musitó Jacob.

"Precisamente" se quejó Rosalie.

— **Pero no te duele.**

— **No. Al menos no siento las heridas.**

 **Sonrió, de forma burlona otra vez.**

 **Me mordí el labio. En la vida iba a ser capaz de pasar por esto. ¿Por qué ahora que quería morirme nadie venía a matarme ni a intentarlo siquiera?**

La expresión de Edward se oscureció "No digas esas cosas"

"Ok, iré al pasado y le diré a mi otra yo que se deje de tonterías" musitó Bella.

"No es gracioso" murmuró él aún algo molesto.

 **La ironía abandonó su rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de calidez. Arrugó la frente, como si estuviera preocupado.**

— **¿Y qué tal estás tú? —me preguntó, y sonó en verdad interesado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

— **¡¿Yo?! —le miré fijamente. Quizás era verdad que le habían administrado demasiadas drogas—. ¿Por qué?**

— **Bueno, suponía, o más bien tenía bastante claro que, en realidad, no te iba a hacer daño, pero no estaba muy seguro de si pasarías un mal trago.**

Seth se veía confuso "¿Qué…?"

Su preguntó fue interrumpida por la estridente risa de Emmett "Bella tiene razón" resopló el vampiro "Te pones raro cuando estás en drogas"

Jacob musitó algo que ni los vampiros pudieron entender, pero Seth, quien se sentaba al lado, sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con los predecesores de Emmett.

 **Me he estado volviendo loco de preocupación por ti desde que me desperté. No sabía siquiera si te dejaría o no visitarme. Era una incertidumbre terrible. ¿Qué tal fue? ¿Se ha portado mal contigo? Lo siento si ha ido muy mal. No quería que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto tú sola. Estaba pensando que si hubiera estado allí...**

"Si hubieses estado allí no estarías consiente" predijo Jasper.

Seth sacudió la cabeza "¿De verdad pensaste que Edward le haría algo a Bella por tus planes malévolos?"

Jacob hizo una mueca "No exactamente, pero estaba seguro de que él estaría molesto… ¿quién no lo estaría? Y Bella se sentiría tan culpable… y yo no podría hacer nada al respecto" suspiró "Me equivoqué, lo admito, pero no quería que Bella tuviese que sufrir las consecuencias"

 **Me llevó un minuto entender adonde pretendía ir a parar. Continuó parloteando, y parecía cada vez más incómodo, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.**

Muchas personas rieron con eso.

 **Entonces, me apresuré a corregirle.**

— **¡No, no, Jake! Estoy bien; en realidad, más que bien. Claro que no se portó mal. ¡Ya me hubiera gustado!**

 **Sus ojos se dilataron en lo que parecía algo cercano al horror.**

— **¿Qué?**

"Robaste las palabras de mi boca" admitió Edad "Cualquiera pensaría que estaría feliz"

— **Ni siquiera se enfadó conmigo, ¡ni contigo!**

"Sí estaba molesto con él" aclaró Edward "Pero sabía que te sentías culpable y si comenzaba a culpar a Jacob, te sentirías peor y asumirías la culpa"

 **Es tan poco egoísta que incluso me hizo sentirme peor. Hubiera deseado que me gritara o algo así. Y no es que no me lo mereciera. En fin, que fue mucho peor que si me hubiera gritado, pero a él no le importa.**

"Original" resopló Emmett.

 **Sólo quiere que yo sea feliz.**

— **¿Y no se ha vuelto loco? —me preguntó Jacob, incrédulo.**

— **No. Es... demasiado bueno.**

 **Jacob me miró con fijeza durante otro minuto y entonces, de repente, torció el gesto.**

— **¡Bueno, maldita sea! —gruñó.**

Rosalie resopló "¿Esperabas que él se ponga tan enfadado que deje a Bella para que te puedas aprovechar?"

Nessie hizo una mueca "¡Jake no lo haría!" discutió ella "Seguro fue algo diferente"

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, sin defender ni abandonar su argumento.

— **¿Qué es lo que va mal, Jake? ¿Te duele algo? —mis manos se movieron de un lado a otro inútilmente, mientras buscaba su medicación.**

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza ante tal ingenuidad de su hermana.

— **No —refunfuñó en tono disgustado—. ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! ¿No te dio un ultimátum ni nada parecido?**

Edward arqueó las cejas. Él no pensaba que el plan de Jacob había sido tan fríamente calculado como Rosalie sugería, pero el sospechaba que su hermana estaba más cercana a la verdad de lo que él había pensado.

— **Nada de nada..., pero ¿qué es lo que te pasa?**

 **Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.**

— **Contaba con otra clase de reacción. Maldito sea. Es mejor de lo que pensaba.**

Esme frunció el ceño "Esto no es un jugo Jacob. Al menos no para Bella"

Jacob parecía querer desaparecer "Lo sé" musitó "Ahora"

 **La forma en que lo dijo, aunque sonara más enfadado, me recordó al modo en que Edward había hablado sobre la falta de ética de Jacob, aquella misma mañana, en la tienda. Lo que significaba que Jake seguía conservando la esperanza, seguía luchando. Me estremecí cuando esa certeza se me clavó en lo más hondo.**

— **No está jugando a ningún juego, Jake —repuse con calma.**

— **Apuesto a que sí.**

Edward resopló. Si Jacob tan solo supiera.

 **Juega cada punto tan duro como yo, sólo que él sabe lo que se trae entre manos, y yo no. No me culpes por ser peor manipulador que él, no he tenido tanto tiempo para aprenderme todas las triquiñuelas.**

— **¡Él no me está manipulando!**

— **¡Sí que lo hace! ¿Cuándo vas a abrir los ojos y te vas a dar cuenta de que no es tan perfecto como crees?**

"Nunca proclamé ser perfecto" musitó Edward "Tampoco quise hacerle creer a Bella algo así. Nunca fue un juego para mí y si jugué" sonrió él ligeramente "Es porque tenía todo en riesgo. No quería robarle a Bella la oportunidad de una vida, pero tampoco me iba air de su lado sin pelear"

"Pero estaba en lo correcto, ¿verdad?" preguntó Jacob de mala gana "Querías verte calmado para que Bella no viese lo que eres capaz de hacer"

"No quería forzar a Bella a hacer algo, o hacer la decisión por ella" respondió él calmadamente "Aprendí mi lección. ¿No crees que de haber querido la hubiese hecho sentir lo suficientemente culpable para que no se aparte de mi lado nunca más?" dijo él viendo como los ojos de Jacob y Bella se abrían en sorpresa ante la revelación "Hubiese sido sencillo. Y estaba casi dispuesto a tratarlo. Peor me había prometido a mí mismo no interferir en sus decisiones"

— **Al menos, no me amenazó con hacerse matar para conseguir que le besara —**

"Au" dijo Seth haciendo una mueca "Pero como que te lo merecías"

 **le contesté con brusquedad. Tan pronto como se me escaparon las palabras, enrojecí disgustada—. Espera. Haz como si no hubiera dicho nada. Me juré a mí misma que no iba a mencionar ese tema.**

 **Él inspiró con fuerza. Cuando habló, sonaba más tranquilo.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Porque no he venido aquí para culparte de nada.**

— **Sin embargo, es verdad —comentó con indiferencia—. Eso fue lo que hice.**

— **No te preocupes, Jake. No me he enfadado.**

"Deberías estarlo" musitó Rosalie aún molesta por la actitud de Jacob. Tal vez en ese momento no estaba muy conforme con el acuerdo de Edward y Bella pero nadie molestaría a su familia y se saldría con ello.

Bella sacudió la cabeza "No" susurró ella "No considerando lo que estaba a punto de hacer"

Rosalie casi sintió simpatía por ella "Un poco tarde" mencionó "Pero mejor antes que nunca, supongo"

 **Sonrió.**

— **En realidad, no me preocupa. Ya sabía que me perdonarías y estoy contento de haberlo hecho. Y lo haría otra vez.**

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que Bella te perdone?" preguntó Leah.

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Al final lo hizo, ¿no?"

"Por eso no deberías perdonar a la gente tan fácilmente, luego no se sinceran realmente" le dijo Edward a su esposa en su susurro, a lo que ella contestó con un resoplido.

 **Al menos me quedará eso. Y al menos he conseguido que te des cuenta de que me amas. Eso ya tiene su importancia.**

— **¿Ah, sí? ¿Es mejor que si yo aún no lo supiera?**

— **¿No crees que deberías conocer tus sentimientos antes de que te sorprendan algún día, cuando sea demasiado tarde y te hayas convertido en una vampira casada?**

"Ya claro" resopló Seth sarcástico y luego añadió en voz baja "Ella estaría demasiado… er ocupada"

"No quiero saber" respondió Jacob rápidamente.

 **Negué con la cabeza.**

— **No, no me refería a lo mejor para mí, sino a lo mejor para ti. ¿En qué te facilitaría las cosas saber que estoy enamorada de ti si de todos modos no iba a suponer diferencia alguna? ¿No te resultaría más fácil si no tuvieras ni idea?**

 **Se tomó la pregunta con la seriedad que yo pretendía y sopesó con cuidado la contestación antes de responder.**

— **Es preferible saberlo —decidió finalmente—. Por si no te lo habías imaginado, siempre me pregunté si tu decisión hubiera sido diferente en el caso de que supieras que me querías. Ahora lo sé. Hice cuanto estuvo en mi mano.**

 **Se sumió en una respiración agitada y cerró los ojos.**

"Sabía lo que vendría" musitó Jacob "Lo supe desde que llegaste con esa cara de lástima"

"Lo siento" suspiró Bella "No te lo quería hacer más difícil pero debía haber sabido que no querrías mi simpatía"

 **Esta vez, no supe ni quise resistirme al impulso de consolarle. Crucé la pequeña habitación y me arrodillé en el suelo a la altura de su cabeza, sin atreverme a tomar asiento en la cama por temor a moverla y provocarle algún dolor. Me incliné hasta tocarle la mejilla con mi frente.**

 **Jacob suspiró, me pasó la mano por los cabellos y me mantuvo allí.**

— **Cuánto lo siento, Jake.**

— **Siempre fui consciente de que había pocas posibilidades. No es culpa tuya, Bella.**

"Sí, lo fue" gruñó Bella "Supongo que necesitaba recordarlo todo con el libro para notar cuantos errores hice. Debí haberme apartado"

"Todos teneos derechos a equivocarnos de vez en cuando" respondió Jacob con una pequeña sonrisa "Solo porque necesitaras que todo esté de rojo brillante para que lo notes, no tienes que avergonzarte…"

"Cállate" musitó Bella tirando una revista en dirección a la cabeza de Jacob, quien la cogió sin problemas "Haces muy difícil el que tome algo en serio"

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Es parte de mi encanto"

— **Tú también, no, por favor —gemí.**

 **Se retrepó un poco para mirarme.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Es culpa mía, y estoy hasta las narices de que todos me digáis lo contrario.**

 **Esbozó una sonrisa, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Me quieres echar a los leones?**

— **En este momento, creo que sí.**

 **Frunció los labios, como si ponderase hasta qué punto era así. Una sonrisa recorrió su rostro durante unos instantes y luego crispó la expresión en un gesto de pocos amigos.**

— **Es imperdonable que me devolvieras el beso de esa manera —me echó en cara—. Si lo único que pretendías era que regresara, quizá no deberías haberte mostrado tan convincente.**

"Reacción corporal" le recordó Carlisle "Bella solo era una adolescente después de todo"

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Lo sé, pero ella quería escuchar eso"

— **Lo siento tanto... —susurré mientras asentía con la cabeza y mostraba una mueca de dolor.**

— **Deberías haberme dicho que me largara, que muriera. Eso es lo que querías.**

Emmett arqueó las cejas "Eres bueno"

"Sí" coincidió Seth. El joven lobo pensaba que esas palabras eran más reales de lo que Jacob quería admitir pero estaba seguro que no lo hacía con el objetivo de dañar a Bella.

— **No, Jacob —gimoteé mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas—. ¡No! ¡Jamás!**

Las personas resoplaron.

"Lo siento cachorro, peor las cosas no pueden ser de varias formas" dijo Emmett "O Bella te ama o ella quiere que te largues. A menos que tenga un desorden de personalidad múltiple del que no sabemos, tú estás algo confundido"

— **¿No te habrás puesto a llorar? —inquirió con una voz que había recuperado su tono habitual.**

 **Se retorció con impaciencia en la cama.**

— **Sí —murmuré, y me eché a reír sin apenas fuerza, por lo que mis lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos.**

 **Osciló su peso sobre el lecho y bajó la pierna buena de la cama como si pretendiera ponerse en pie.**

"Idiota" dijo Leah. Solo Jacob se olvidaría que él tiene más huesos rotos de los que el hospital de Forks habría atendido.

— **¿Qué diablos haces? —pregunté mientras me sobreponía a los sollozos—. Túmbate, idiota, vas a hacerte daño.**

 **Me levanté y empujé hacia abajo su hombro con ambas manos.**

 **Tras rendirse, se reclinó con un jadeo de dolor, pero me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el lecho, junto a su costado sano. Me repantigué allí mientras intentaba sofocar aquel estúpido llanto sobre su piel caliente.**

— **No puedo creerme que estés llorando —farfulló—. Sabes que he dicho lo que he dicho porque tú querías, no es lo que pienso en realidad —me acarició los hombros con la mano.**

— **Lo sé —inspiré hondo de forma entrecortada mientras intentaba controlarme. ¿Cómo me las arreglaba para ser siempre yo la que llorara y él quien me consolara?—. Aun así, sigue siendo cierto. Gracias por decirlo en voz alta.**

Alice parpadeó "¿Era eso sarcasmo?"

Rosalie se encogió de hombros "Si hubiese sido otra persona, sería algo fácil de responder, pero Bella…"

"Sí, pero Bella…"

— **¿Sumo puntos por hacerte llorar?**

— **Claro, Jake —intenté sonreír—. Los que quieras.**

— **No te preocupes, cielo. Todo va a solucionarse.**

— **Pues no veo cómo —musité.**

 **Me dio unas palmadas en la coronilla.**

— **Me voy a rendir, y seré bueno.**

Jacob hizo una mueca, de nuevo feliz de que los libros no estén desde su perspectiva. Bella no necesitaba saber cuánto había dolido decir esas palabras.

— **¿Qué? ¿Más jueguecitos? —le pregunté; ladeé la mejilla para verle el rostro.**

— **Quizá —necesitó de un pequeño esfuerzo para poder reírse, y luego hizo un gesto de dolor—. Pero lo voy a intentar.**

 **Torcí el gesto.**

— **No seas tan pesimista —se quejó—. Dame un poco de crédito.**

— **¿A qué te refieres con «seré bueno»?**

— **Seré tu amigo, Bella —contestó en voz baja—. No voy a pedirte nada más.**

"¿Dónde habré escuchado eso antes?" preguntó Jasper.

Jacob hizo una mueca.

— **Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso, Jake. ¿Cómo vamos a ser amigos cuando nos amamos el uno al otro de este modo?**

 **Miró al techo. Mantuvo la vista fija, como si estuviera leyendo algo en él.**

— **Quizá podamos mantener una amistad a cierta distancia.**

 **Apreté los dientes, alegre de que no me estuviera mirando a la cara mientras intentaba controlar los sollozos que amenazaban con superarme.**

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "En serio Bella ¿qué esperabas? No te seguiría como perrito mientras te ibas lejos a vivir tu vida feliz"

Bella lo miró sorprendido "Pensé que igual no me querrías ver después de la boda y estábamos hablando acerca del tiempo anterior a eso"

 **Debía ser fuerte y no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo...**

— **¿Conoces esa historia de la Biblia del rey y de las mujeres que se disputaban a un niño? —preguntó de pronto, como si continuara leyendo en el techo blanco.**

— **Claro, era el rey Salomón.**

— **Eso es, el rey Salomón —repitió—, y él habló de cortar en dos al bebé, pero era sólo una prueba para saber a quién debía confiar su custodia.**

"Es por eso que no quería interferir con la decisión de Bella" dijo Edward.

"Bueno tu siempre supiste que ella te elegiría" discutió él "No hay mucho sacrificio allí"

Edward sacudió la cabeza "No siempre" susurró "Ni mi don ni el de Alice eran de mucha utilidad, no podía estar completamente seguro"

— **Sí, me acuerdo.**

 **Volvió a mirarme.**

— **No estoy dispuesto a dividirte en dos de nuevo, Bella.**

 **Comprendí a qué se refería. Me estaba diciendo que él era quien más me amaba de los dos, y que su rendición lo demostraba. Quise defender a Edward y decirle que él haría lo mismo si yo lo deseara, si yo se lo permitiera. Era yo quien no renunciaba a mi objetivo, pero no tenía sentido iniciar un debate que sólo iba a herirle más.**

 **Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a controlar el dolor para que Jake no cargara con él.**

"No fue mi intención" suspiró Jacob "Solo quería despedirme, así de simple. No pretendía insultar a Edward o tus decisiones, a pesar de que no me agradaran ningunas"

 **Permanecimos callados durante un momento. El parecía esperar a que yo dijera algo y yo me devanaba los sesos para que se me ocurriera qué decir.**

— **¿Puedo decirte cuál es la peor parte? —preguntó, vacilante, al ver que yo no abría la boca—. ¿Te importa? Voy a ser bueno.**

— **¿Va a servir de algo? —susurré.**

— **Quizá, y no hará daño.**

— **En tal caso, ¿qué es lo peor?**

— **Lo peor de todo es saber que habría funcionado.**

— **Que quizá habría funcionado.**

 **Suspiré.**

— **No —meneó la cabeza—. Estoy hecho a tu medida, Bella.**

Muchas personas arquearon las cejas.

 **Lo nuestro habría funcionado sin esfuerzo, hubiera sido tan fácil como respirar. Yo era el sendero natural por el que habría discurrido tu vida... —miró al vacío durante unos instantes y esperó—. Si el mundo fuera como debiera, si no hubiera monstruos ni magia...**

"Eso no sería necesariamente algo bueno" comentó Emmett.

"Creo que estás en lo correcto acerca de la facilidad" admitió Charlie "Me hace preguntar qué sucedería si no hubiese magia envuelta"

"Veremos" musitó Alice "Todos nosotros" dijo ella indicando a su familia "Estaríamos seis metros bajo el suelo. Nessie nunca hubiese nacido" Nessie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Charlie hizo una mueca. Alice los ignoró y continuo "Jake y Bella se hubiesen conocido peor nada dice que hubiese sucedido algo más… espera no" dijo ella "Tyler. La Van"

Todos hicieron mueca.

"Olvídalo entonces" musitó Charlie viéndose desenfocado "La magia está bien. Continuemos"

 **Entendía su punto de vista y sabía que tenía razón. Jacob y yo habríamos terminado juntos si el mundo fuera el lugar cuerdo que se suponía que debía ser.**

Carlisle arqueó las cejas "No estoy seguro acerca de su llamada magia" dijo "Pero dudo mucho que alguno vez el mundo debió de haber sido cuerdo. Las personas más extrañas y poco convencionales que he conocido a lo largo de mis trescientos años han sido humanos"

 **Habríamos sido felices.**

"O estarías muertos" musitó Charlie ácidamente estremeciéndose de solo pensarlo.

"Ves" dijo Bella "No hay razón para temerles a los vampiros. Pueden ser peligroso, por supuesto, pero las probabilidades de que te atropelle un autobús aún son mayores"

"LO que prueba el punto de Carlisle que no hay tal cosa como normalidad en este mundo" añadió Emmett.

"En breve, estanos condenados" sintetizó Sam con una extraña sonrisa "No estoy seguro si debería estar feliz o preocupado"

 **Él era mi alma gemela en aquel mundo, y lo hubiera seguido siendo si no se hubiera visto ensombrecido por algo más fuerte, algo demasiado fuerte que jamás habría existido en un mundo racional.**

 **¿Habría algo así también para Jacob? ¿Algo que se impusiera a un alma gemela? Necesitaba creer que así era.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza ante la ironía. Almas gemelas verdaderamente. Parecía que Sam estaba en lo cierto al decir que estaban condenados.

 **Dos futuros y dos almas gemelas, demasiado para una sola persona, y tan injusto que no iba a ser yo la única que pagara por ello.**

 **El tormento de Jacob parecía un alto precio. Me arrugué al pensar en ese precio. Me pregunté si no habría vacilado de no haber perdido ya a Edward en una ocasión y no haber sabido cómo era la vida sin él. No estaba segura, pero parecía que ese conocimiento formaba ya parte de la esencia de mi ser, no podía imaginar cómo me sentiría sin ello.**

— **Él es como una droga para ti —Jake habló con voz pausada y amable, sin atisbo de crítica—.**

Los labios de Esme se curvaron hacia arriba "Muy buena forma de describir el amor"

Jacob asintió ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Imprimarse era más de lo mismo. No había más elección y no era culpa de nadie.

 **Ahora veo que no eres capaz de vivir sin él. Es demasiado tarde, pero yo hubiera sido más saludable para ti, nada de drogas, sino el aire, el sol.**

 **Las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron cuando esbocé una media sonrisa.**

— **Acostumbraba a pensar en ti de ese modo, ya sabes, como el sol, mi propio sol. Tu luz compensaba sobradamente mis sombras.**

 **El suspiró.**

— **Soy capaz de manejar las sombras, pero no de luchar contra un eclipse.**

"Es el título del libro" notó Emmett "Me estaba preguntando de dónde salía eso"

Charlie parecía sorprendido "Pensé que eran al azar. O sea, supongo que se podría buscar un significado más profundo, pero no es algo obvio"

"Toldos los nombres de los libros fueron mencionados en algún punto" recordó Esme "Así como los nombres de los capítulos"

"Como lo de ética referente a la de Jacob, o su falta de ello mejor dicho" musitó Bella aunque parecía algo divertida.

 **Le toqué el rostro. Extendí la mano sobre su mejilla. Suspiró al sentir mi roce y cerró los ojos. Permaneció muy quieto. Durante un minuto pude escuchar el golpeteo lento y rítmico de su corazón.**

— **Dime, ¿cuál es la peor parte para ti? —susurró.**

— **Dudo que mencionarlo sea una buena idea.**

— **Por favor.**

— **Creo que no haría más que daño.**

— **Por favor.**

"Sadomasoquista" comentó Alice.

 **¿Cómo podía negarle algo llegados a aquel extremo?**

— **La peor parte... —vacilé, y dejé que las palabras brotaran en un torrente de verdad—. La peor parte es que lo vi todo, vi nuestras vidas, y las quise con desesperación, lo quise todo, Jake. Deseaba quedarme aquí y no moverme. Deseaba amarte y hacerte feliz, pero no puedo, y eso me está matando. Es como Sam y Emily, Jake, jamás tuve elección. Siempre supe que las cosas no iban a cambiar. Quizá sea por esa razón por lo que he luchado contra ti con tanto ahínco.**

Edward frunció el ceño, recordando de nuevo esa vacilación que casi había olvidado. ¿Hubiese sido mejor para Bella? ¿Hubiese sido más feliz si?... no, no iba a pensar en ello.

 **Jacob parecía concentrado en seguir respirando con regularidad.**

— **Sabía que no debía decírtelo.**

 **El sacudió la cabeza despacio.**

— **No, me alegra que lo hicieras. Gracias —me besó en la coronilla y suspiró—. Ahora, seré bueno.**

 **Alcé los ojos. Jake sonreía.**

— **Así que ahora vas a casarte, ¿no?**

— **No tenemos por qué hablar de eso.**

"Ajá, Bella se asusta cada vez que escucha la palabra con m"

— **Me gustaría conocer algunos detalles. No sé cuándo volveré a verte de nuevo.**

 **Tuve que esperar casi un minuto antes de recuperar el habla. Respondí a su pregunta cuando estuve casi segura de que no iba a fallarme la voz.**

— **En realidad, no es idea mía, pero sí, me voy a casar. Supongo que significa mucho para él. ¿Por qué no?**

 **Jacob asintió.**

— **Es cierto. No parece gran cosa... en comparación.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "Eso es lo que he tratado de explicar la mayoría del tiempo"

Bella sacudió la cabeza "No, pasaste la mayoría del tiempo tratando de hacerme ver que no había nada para comparar"

Edward suspiró en derrota.

 **Su voz era tranquila, la voz de alguien realista. Le observé fijamente, sintiendo curiosidad por saber cómo se las estaba arreglando, y lo estropeé. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos durante unos segundos y luego giró la cabeza para desviar la mirada. No hablé hasta que se sosegó su respiración.**

— **Sí. En comparación —admití.**

Edward musitó algo incomprensible.

"Ves" sonrió Emmett "Si quieres que Bella entienda algo, haz que Jacob se lo explique"

— **¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?**

— **Eso depende de cuánto le lleve a Alice organizar la boda —contuve un gemido al imaginar lo que ella podría montar.**

— **¿Antes o después? —inquirió con voz suave.**

 **Supe a qué se refería.**

— **Después.**

"Obviamente" resopló Alice "No sería mucha fiesta si la novia tuviese que contener la respiración durante toda la ceremonia"

 **Él asintió. Debió de suponer un alivio para él. Me pregunté cuántas noches le habría dejado sin dormir la idea de mi graduación.**

— **¿Estás asustada? —musitó.**

— **Sí —repliqué, también en un susurro.**

Edward cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué Bella nunca le admitía a él esas cosas? Por supuesto, ella creería que él iba a reaccionar exageradamente, pero ¿sería una exageración si ella de verdad estaba asustada? Bella no debería hacer algo a lo que le teme.

— **¿De qué tienes miedo?**

 **Ahora, apenas podía oír su voz. Mantuvo la vista fija en mis manos.**

— **A un porrón de cosas —me esforcé en que mi voz sonara más desenfadada, pero no me aparté de la verdad—. Nunca he tenido una vena masoquista, por lo que no voy en busca del dolor. Y me gustaría que hubiera alguna forma de evitar que Edward estuviera conmigo para que no sufriera, pero dudo que la haya.**

"A menos que te quedes calada" musitó Jasper en una voz tan baja que solo Alice logró escucharlo.

Ella le dedicó una extraña mirada pero él no dijo nada al respecto.

 **Hay que tener en cuenta también el tema de Charlie y Renée, y luego, mucho después, espero que sea capaz de controlarme pronto. Quizá sea una amenaza tal que la manada deba quitarme de la circulación.**

 **El alzó los ojos con expresión de reproche.**

— **Le cortaré el tendón a cualquiera de mis hermanos que lo intente.**

Sam arqueó las cejas "Me temo que no te hubiese dejado hacer eso" musitó "Él quitar a Bella de la circulación sería un desastre político pero si me disculpas, tenemos gente que proteger"

"Nunca hubiésemos permitido que la situación se salga de control" aseguró Carlisle.

— **Gracias.**

 **Sonrió con poco entusiasmo y luego torció el gesto.**

— **Pero ¿no es más peligroso que eso? Todas las historias aseguran que resulta demasiado duro... Ellos podrían perder el control. .. Algunas personas mueren.**

 **Tragó saliva.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza "Nunca hubiese accedió si no estaría seguro de que algo así podría pasar"

— **No, eso no me asusta, Jacob, tontorrón. ¿Acaso no sabes muy bien que no hay que creer en las historias de vampiros?**

Emmett resopló.

— **obviamente, no le vio la gracia al chiste—. Bueno, de todos modos, hay un montón de cosas por las que preocuparse, pero casi todas están al final.**

 **Asintió a regañadientes, y supe que en eso no había forma de que estuviéramos de acuerdo.**

 **Estiré el cuello para susurrarle al oído mientras mi mejilla rozaba su piel ardiente.**

— **Sabes que te quiero.**

Leah tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar hacer comentarios. ¿En serio tenía que hacer eso Bella? ¿Acaso tenía ella una idea de lo que dolía el escuchar después cuántas coas grandiosas hubieses tenido si fueras lo suficientemente bueno?

— **Lo sé —musitó él mientras me sujetaba al instante por la cintura—. Y tú sabes cuánto me gustaría que eso fuera suficiente.**

— **Sí.**

— **Siempre estaré esperándote entre bastidores, Bella —me prometió mientras alegraba el tono de voz y aflojaba su abrazo. Me alejé con una sorda y profunda sensación de pérdida, tuve la desgarradora certeza de que dejaba atrás una parte de mí, que se quedaba ahí, en la cama, a su lado—. Siempre vas a tener un recambio si algún día lo quieres.**

"Ahora suenas como Edward en el campamento" comentó Alice.

 **Hice un esfuerzo por sonreír.**

— **Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.**

 **Me devolvió la sonrisa.**

— **Bueno, quizá luego pueda aceptarte... Quizá... Supongo que eso depende de lo mal que huelas.**

Los lobos y los humanos se vieron, incrédulos.

Bella miró de manera inquisitiva a Jacob.

El lobo arrugó la nariz "Eso no pasará"

"Bueno eso es un alivio" musitó Edward haciendo que los demás comiencen a reír, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo incómodo de la situación.

— **¿Regreso a verte o prefieres que no lo haga?**

— **Lo consideraré y te responderé —contestó—. Quizá necesite compañía para no perder la chaveta. El excepcional cirujano vampiro me dice que no debo cambiar de fase hasta que me dé el alta... De lo contrario podría alterar la forma en que me ha fijado los huesos.**

 **Jacob hizo una mueca.**

— **Pórtate bien y haz lo que te ordene Carlisle. Te recuperarás más deprisa.**

"Sí mamá" rio él.

— **Vale, vale.**

— **Me pregunto cuándo sucederá —mencioné—, cuándo te fijarás en la chica adecuada.**

— **No te hagas ilusiones, Bella —de pronto, la voz de Jacob se tornó acida—. Aunque estoy seguro de que sería un alivio para ti.**

Edward arqueó las cejas en dirección a Jacob, quien se removió incómodo en su asiento.

Charlie notó eso y comenzó a sospechar de todas esas extrañas reacciones que sucedían cada vez que se hablaba del futuro romance de Jacob.

— **Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Lo más probable es que no la considere lo bastante buena para ti. Me pregunto si me pondré muy celosa.**

Bella resopló ante la ironía, mientras el resto de las personas tratando de no reír.

Nessie simplemente miró confundida a su madre.

— **Esa parte podría ser divertida —admitió. .**

— **Hazme saber si quieres que vuelva y aquí estaré —le prometí.**

 **Volvió su mejilla hacia mí con un suspiro. Me incliné y le besé suavemente en el rostro.**

— **Te quiero, Jacob.**

 **El rio despreocupado.**

— **Y yo más.**

 **Me observó salir de su habitación con una expresión inescrutable en sus ojos negros.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Emmett. "Me decepciona que el título no haya tenido nada que ver con los problemas morales de Ed"

"Que suerte" musitó Edward "Y no me llames Ed"

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco "Creo que es mi turno ahora" dijo él.

Emmett le pasó el libro.


	28. Capítulo 27

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **NECESIDADES**

 **No llegué muy lejos antes de darme cuenta de que la conducción se había convertido en algo imposible.**

 **Cuando ya no podía ver más, dejé que las ruedas se deslizaran sobre el arcén lleno de baches y reduje la velocidad hasta detenerme. Me derrumbé sobre el asiento y me dejé dominar por la debilidad que había controlado en la habitación de Jacob. Había sido peor de lo que pensaba y tan fuerte que me tomó por sorpresa. Y sí, había hecho bien en ocultárselo a Jacob. Nadie debía saber esto jamás.**

 **Pero no estuve sola durante mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para que Alice me descubriera allí y los pocos minutos que tardó él en llegar. La puerta chirrió al abrirse y Edward me abrazó con fuerza.**

Bella hizo una mueca al recordar la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma. Se suponía que Edward jamás la volvería a ver llorando por Jacob.

 **Al principio fue peor, porque había una pequeña parte en mí, muy pequeña, pero que iba creciendo y enfadándose a cada minuto y gritando por todo mi ser, que demandaba unos brazos distintos.**

Le tomó mucho esfuerzo a Edward mantener estoico pero de algún modo lo logró.

 **Y esto fue una nueva fuente de culpa que sirvió para condimentar mi pena.**

 **El no dijo nada y me dejó sollozar hasta que empecé a barbotar el nombre de Charlie.**

— **¿Estás preparada para volver a casa? ¿De veras? —me preguntó, dudoso.**

 **Me las arreglé para convencerle, después de varios intentos, de que no me iba a sentir mejor a corto plazo. Necesitaba llegar a casa de Charlie antes de que se hiciera tan tarde como para que telefoneara a Billy.**

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Charlie sintiéndose triste por Bella pero a la vez algo herido por la falta de confianza de ella "No era uno de esos secretos míticos que tenías que esconder de mí, y Billy ni ha de ver sabido lo que había pasado"

Bella hizo una mueca "Si Billy te hubiese dicho que me había ido hace más de una hora y toda a la carrera, ¿cómo hubiese reaccionado? Sé que es fácil confundirse aquí, pero darte un ataque al corazón no estaba en mi lista de prioridades"

"Tienes un punto" admitió Charlie avergonzado "Peor todo este secretismo me está molestando un poco"

"Sabes por qué era necesario]" suspiró Bella.

"Sí, lo sé" sonrió Charlie aunque sin atisbo de humor en su rostro "Pero ese conocimiento no lo hace más fácil de sobrellevar"

 **Así que me llevó a casa, por una vez sin llegar al máximo de velocidad de mi coche, manteniendo el brazo firmemente apretado a mi alrededor. Intenté recobrar el control a lo largo de todo el camino. Pareció un esfuerzo inútil al principio, pero no me di por vencida. Me dije que era cuestión de unos pocos segundos el tiempo justo para dar unas cuantas excusas o inventar unas cuantas mentiras**

Charlie hizo una mueca pero no emitió comentario al respecto.

 **y entonces podría derrumbarme otra vez. Tenía que ser capaz de lograr al menos eso. Busqué a duras penas por todo mi cerebro, un desesperado intento de encontrar una reserva de fuerza en alguna parte.**

 **Al final, hallé la suficiente para apagar los sollozos, o disminuir su fuerza al menos, aunque no pudiera acabar con ellos del todo. Las lágrimas no hubo forma. No había ninguna triquiñuela por ninguna parte capaz de ayudarme a controlarlas de ningún modo.**

— **Espérame arriba —murmuré cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa.**

 **Me abrazó con más fuerza aún durante un minuto y se marchó.**

 **Una vez dentro, me dirigí en línea recta hacia las escaleras.**

— **¿Bella? —me llamó Charlie, desde su lugar habitual en el sofá, cuando pasé de largo.**

 **Me volví para mirarle sin hablar. Se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas y se puso en pie de un salto.**

— **¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está Jacob...? —inquirió.**

 **Sacudí la cabeza con furia mientras intentaba hallar la voz.**

— **Está bien, está bien —le prometí, en un tono bajo y hosco. Y en realidad, Jacob estaba bien físicamente, que era todo lo que de verdad le preocupaba a Charlie.**

— **Pero ¿qué ha pasado? —me agarró por los hombros, con los ojos aún dilatados y llenos de angustia—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado a ti?**

Bella sonrió a su pesar "Parece que a la final siempre logro asustarte sin importar que me proponga no hacerlo"

Charlie resopló "Créeme, eso no es nada en comparación a tu viaje a Italia"

"Esa sí que fue grande" dijo Emmett sacudiendo a sangre "¿Qué te hizo dejarle a Charlie un carta donde decías que Edward estaba en problemas? Pudiste haberle dicho que Alice había decidido que la mejor forma de celebrar su reunión era un largue viaje de compras y que no tenía sentido que te esperara despierto esa noche"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Si recuerdas un poco teníamos prisa. Aunque sea difícil de creer, el inventarme una excusa creativa y realista no era lo más importante en mi mente. Además" añadió en un tono más bajo "Si es que se daba el caso de que no regresara, al menos quería partir sin muchas mentiras"

Charlie se estremeció de solo imaginarlo.

 **Debía de tener un aspecto mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.**

— **Nada, papá. He... tenido que hablar con Jacob sobre... algunas cosas un poco difíciles. Estoy bien.**

Alice arqueó las cejas "Supongo que bien es un término vago"

 **Su ansiedad se calmó y fue sustituida por la desaprobación.**

— **¿Y éste era realmente el mejor momento? —me preguntó.**

Bella hizo una mueca "Me pregunté la misma cosa"

Emily sacudió la cabeza "Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer" le aseguró ella. "Después de lo que sucedió en el bosque era imperativo que se aclaren las cosas fácilmente"

"N sé si fue fácil" musitó Bella.

"Hubiese sido peor al darle falsas ilusiones y esperanza" indicó Emily.

"Emily tiene razón" comentó Charlie inesperadamente "No sabía lo que había pasado entre ustedes dos" le recordó a Bella al ver su cara de sorpresa "Todo lo que sabía era que habías estado de paseo el fin de semana y habías llegado encontrando a Jacob herido y habías decidido que era el momento indicado para tirarle esa bomba"

Bella hizo una mueca "Si lo ves así…"

— **Es probable que no, papá, pero no me ha dejado otra alternativa, simplemente había llegado el momento de tener que elegir... Algunas veces no hay forma de llegar a un punto intermedio.**

 **Sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.**

— **¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? —no le contesté. Me miró a la cara durante un minuto y después asintió. Seguro que ésa era respuesta suficiente—. Espero que no hayas sido un inconveniente para su recuperación.**

"No fue tan malo" musitó Jacob ignorando las miradas incrédulas de los demás, especialmente de sus hermanos de manada.

— **Se cura rápido —mascullé.**

 **Charlie suspiró.**

 **Sentí cómo iba perdiendo el control.**

— **Estaré en mi cuarto —le dije, sacudiendo los hombros para desprenderme de sus manos.**

— **Vale —admitió Charlie. Se daba cuenta de cómo subía el nivel de las aguas. Nada le asustaba más que las lágrimas.**

Muchas personas rieron por lo bajo.

"Te entiendo" dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca "Nada hace que un chico se sienta tan inepto y fuera de sí que al ver a una chica llorando y no tener formas de consolarla"

 **Hice todo el camino hasta mi habitación a ciegas y dando tumbos.**

 **Una vez en el interior, luché con el cierre del cabestrillo, intentando soltarlo con los dedos temblorosos.**

— **No, Bella —susurró Edward mientras me cogía las manos—. Esto es parte de quien eres.**

 **Me empujó dentro de la cuna de sus brazos cuando los sollozos se liberaron de nuevo.**

 **Ese día, que se me había hecho el más largo de mi vida, no hacía más que estirarse y volverse a estirar y me preguntaba si alguna vez se acabaría.**

"¿Es el mismo día de la pelea, verdad?" preguntó Seth "Gua, sí que fue mucho"

 **Pero, aunque la noche, implacable, se me hizo larguísima también, no fue la peor de mi vida. Me consolé pensando en eso, y además... no estaba sola. Y también encontraba muchísimo consuelo en ello.**

 **Los estallidos emocionales aterraban a mi padre. El pánico le mantuvo alejado de mi habitación y le coartó su deseo de ver cómo estaba, aunque no paré quieta y él, probablemente, no durmió mucho más que yo.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. No había sido fácil ignorar los sollozos de su hija, pero sabía que su presencia no mejoraría nada allí.

 **De una manera insoportable, esa noche vi con total claridad las cosas en perspectiva. Pude darme cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido y todos los detalles del daño infligido, tanto los grandes como los pequeños. Cada pena que le había causado a Jacob, cada herida de las que había ocasionado a Edward, se apilaban en nítidos montones que no podía ignorar ni negar.**

 **Y me di cuenta de que había estado equivocada todo el tiempo sobre los imanes. No era a Edward y a Jacob a los que había tratado de reunir, sino que eran aquellas dos partes de mí misma, la Bella de Edward y la de Jacob, pero juntas no podían coexistir y nunca debería haberlo intentado.**

 **Con eso, sólo había conseguido causar mucho daño.**

Jacob se removió en su asiento. Todo el capítulo había sido increíblemente incómodo para él, incluso más que aquellos que describían sus más grandes errores y vergonzosas palabras. El nacimiento de Nessie había borrado cualquier tipo de sentimientos románicos que había sentido hacia Bella y él sabía que lo mismo pasaba con ella. Ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar con esos sentimientos que evocaban en los libros, sintiendo vergüenza e incomodidad al respecto. Afortunadamente, Nessie parecía tomar las cosas con bastante calma por el bien de su amigo y su madre.

 **En algún momento de la noche recordé la promesa que me había hecho aquella mañana temprano, la de que nunca permitiría que Edward me volviera a ver derramar una lágrima más por Jacob Black. El pensamiento me provocó un ataque de histeria que asustó a Edward mucho más que los sollozos,**

Jacob hizo una mueca, internamente sorprendido con la paciencia de Edward. ÉL sabía que no sería capaz de ver a Bella llorar así por otro hombre, aunque imaginaba que lo podría hacer por Nessie.

 **pero pasó también, como lo demás, y todo siguió su curso.**

 **Edward habló muy poco; se limitó a abrazarse a mí en la cama y me dejó que le estropeara la camiseta con mis lágrimas.**

 **Necesité más lágrimas y más tiempo del que pensaba para purgar esta pequeña ruptura en mi interior. A pesar de todo, sucedió que al final estaba lo suficientemente exhausta como para quedarme dormida. La inconsciencia no supuso el total alivio del dolor, sólo un torpe descanso parecido al sopor, como si fuera una medicina que lo hizo más soportable; pero las cosas quedaron como estaban, y seguí siendo consciente de ellas, incluso dormida, aunque me ayudó a hacerme a la idea de lo que necesitaba hacer.**

Bella se removió en su asiento, dolorosamente consiente de las miradas de lástima y sorpresa que recibía de los demás. Nadie más que Edward había sabido lo sucedido esa noche e incluso Jacob se veía sorprendido por la intensidad de sus emociones. Sabía que ellos estaban impactado pero hubiese deseado mucho que dejasen de verla de esa forma, como si ella pudiese romperse en pedazos de un momento a otro.

Una ligera presión en la mano la hizo notar la presencia de su esposo, y se dio cuenta que Edward, la mirada, con simpatía brillando en sus ojos.

"Solo están preocupados por ti" susurró "Se calmarán una vez noten que está sien"

Bella asintió imperceptiblemente, aunque no se sentía significativamente aliviada por esa revelación. Sabía que sui familia y amigos querían su bien, pero no era ella quien merecía la simpatía. Ella había sido la culpable de todos sus males, y por eso le molestaba tanto.

 **La mañana trajo con ella, sino una visión más alegre, al menos un cierto control, y un poco de resignación. De forma instintiva, comprendí que esta nueva desgarradura en mi corazón me dolería siempre,**

Bella sonrió ligeramente. Al menos esa parte no era cierta, potra prueba de que esos sentimientos hacia Jacob eran por causa de Nessie. Siendo sincera consigo misma, era todo un alivio.

 **convirtiéndose ahora en parte de mí misma. El tiempo lo curaría todo, o al menos eso es lo que la gente suele decir, pero a mí no me preocupaba si el tiempo me curaba o no. Lo que importaba era que Jacob se recuperara y volviera a ser feliz.**

 **No sentí ningún tipo de desorientación cuando me desperté. Abrí los ojos, secos por fin, y me topé con la mirada de Edward, llena de ansiedad.**

— **Hola —le dije. Tenía la voz ronca, así que me aclaré la garganta. Él no contestó. Me observó, esperando que comenzara de nuevo—.**

Edward hizo una mueca recordando esos momentos. Era una de esas noches en las que hubiese preferido no escuchar las pláticas nocturnas de Bella. Obviamente, él no podía haberla dejado en esas circunstancia para lidiar con todo ella sola, peor el escucharla pedir por su Jacob había sido realmente doloroso.

 **No, estoy bien —le aseguré—. No voy a empezar otra vez —entrecerró los ojos ante mi afirmación—. Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto —comenté—. No me parece justo para ti.**

 **Puso las manos a cada lado de mi rostro.**

— **Bella, ¿estás segura de haber efectuado la elección correcta? Nunca te he visto sufrir tanto... —se le quebró la voz en la última palabra.**

"Excepto en las memorias de Jacob de los tiempos en que la dejaste" recordó Jasper.

Edward asintió con miseria "Tal vez fue una buena idea el que me haya ido cuando fue. Tal vez de lo contrario simplemente me hubiese rendido"

"Si tú no te hubieses ido lo más probable es que Bella no me habría dignado con una segunda mirada" dijo Jacob, y luego añadió en voz baja al ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de Edward "No pretendía ser una acusación"

"Lo sé" le aseguró Edward "Pero tienes razón de todas formas"

"Tal vez tienes razón y es mejor que las cosas hayan terminado de la manera en que están ahora" musitó Jacob "La amistad de Bella significa mucho para mí pero desearía que ella no hubiese tenido que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento"

 **Pero sí que había conocido una pena mayor.**

 **Le toqué los labios.**

— **Sí.**

— **No sé... —arrugó el entrecejo—. Si te duele tanto, ¿cómo puede ser esto lo mejor para ti?**

Bella sonrió a su pesar De alguna forma, siempre te va a doler. Pero tenía que tomar mi decisión"

Edward suspiró "Temía que eso crease una barrera entre nosotros" admitió "un asunto sin resolver que nos causar un sentimiento de culpa a ambos. Tenía miedo de que un día te dieses cuenta de lo que habías perdido y que me tomaras resentimiento por impedírtelo"

Bella frunció el ceño "Yo tomé mi decisión sin restricciones de nadie"

"Y sufriste las consecuencias por ello. Deseaba poder ahorrarte ese dolor" confesó él.

"No fue tu culpa. Podía asumir el dolor. De hecho, no me hubiese molestado tanto si no supiera que a Jacob le iba peor"

"No era así…." Comenzó a discutir él.

"Sí lo fue" dijo Bella en un tono que no admitía discusiones.

"Ok, ¿podrías dejar de echarnos la culpa?" preguntó Jacob molesto "¿No discutimos eso ya? Pasado, pisado. Todas esas especulaciones de un futuro diferente no nos llevan a ningún lado- Ustedes dos están felizmente casados, tienen una hija maravillosa y puedo perdonar a Bella por cualquier horrible maldad que cree haberme hecho" dijo sonriendo ligeramente con la última parte "Deberíamos estar feliz que las cosas se resolvieron de manera feliz y ahora deberíamos continuar"

"Esa es la cosa más inteligente que he escuchado de ti, perro" comentó Rosalie.

— **Edward, tengo claro sin quién no puedo vivir.**

— **Pero...**

 **Sacudí la cabeza.**

— **No lo entiendes. Puede que tú seas lo suficientemente valiente o fuerte para vivir sin mí, si eso fuera lo mejor, pero yo nunca podría hacer ese sacrificio. Tengo que estar contigo. Es la única manera en que puedo seguir viviendo.**

 **Aún parecía poco convencido. No debería haberle dejado quedarse conmigo la noche anterior, pero le necesitaba tanto...**

"Lo que solo enfatiza tu punto" suspiró Esme. Ella no podía dejar esa simpatía por todos ellos, pero sabía desde hace bastante tiempo que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, y que era lo necesario-. Afortunadamente, Jacob estaba en lo cierto, los tres estaban contentos ahora.

— **Acércame ese libro, ¿quieres? —le pedí, señalando por encima de su hombro.**

 **Frunció las cejas, confundido, pero me lo dio con rapidez.**

— **¿Otra vez el mismo? —preguntó.**

— **Sólo quería encontrar esa parte que recordaba... para ver con qué palabras lo expresa ella... —pasé las páginas deprisa,**

Seth sacudió su cabeza "¿Acaso ustedes tiene citas de libros clásicos para todo momento?"

"Solo para ocasiones especiales" respondió Bella con seriedad.

 **y encontré con facilidad la que buscaba. Había doblado la esquina superior, ya que eran muchas las veces que había repetido su lectura—. Cathy es un monstruo, pero hay algunas cosas en las que tiene razón —murmuré, y leí las líneas en voz queda, en buena parte para mis adentros—. «Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí»**

Leah se estremeció, sin poder contenerse, sintiéndose contenta de que Rosalie los hubiera instado a apurar la parte dramática. Y no era solo o rus mala suerte en las relaciones.

— **asentí, otra vez para mí misma—. Comprendo a la perfección lo que ella quiere decir, y también sé sin la compañía de quién no puedo vivir.**

 **Edward me arrebató el libro de las manos y lo lanzó limpiamente a través de la habitación, aterrizando con un suave golpe sordo sobre mi escritorio.**

"N tienes idea de cuánto esperé para hacer eso" le sonrió Edward abiertamente a su esposa.

"La pregunta es, ¿acaso siempre odiaste el libro o tiene algo de relación con Jacob?" preguntó Jasper.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Nunca me gustó mucho que se diga, así que jamás le había dado tanta importancia antes de conocer a Bella. Cuando ella empezó a llevarlo por todas partes, admitió que me interne mucho más en él"

"¿Pensaste que ella se relacionaba con el libro?" preguntó Alice con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

Edward rio por lo bajo "Algo parecido… Aunque jamás compararía a Bella con Catherine"

 **Enrolló los brazos alrededor de mi cintura.**

 **Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro perfecto, aunque la preocupación aún se notaba en la frente.**

— **Heathcliff también tiene sus aciertos —comentó. Él no necesitaba el libro para saberse el texto a la perfección, me estrechó más aún entre sus brazos y me susurró al oído—. «¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!».**

— **Sí —le contesté en voz baja—. Ése es el tema.**

— **Bella, no puedo soportar que te sientas tan mal. Quizá...**

"¿Qué hay de cuando te fuiste?" resopló Alice "Debiste haber sabido que le dolería"

"Pensé que tendría más tiempo para reconsiderar las coas" explicó Edward.

"Lo tuve" suspiró Bella "Y no había anda que cambiar. No quería pasar por algo así de nuevo"

— **No, Edward. He convertido todo en un auténtico lío y voy a tener que vivir con ello, pero ya sé lo que quiero y lo que necesito... y lo que voy a hacer ahora.**

— **¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?**

 **Sonreí un poco ante su corrección y después suspiré.**

— **Vamos a ver a Alice.**

Alice sonrió abiertamente, una expresión de suficiencia que l aparecía verse como una pequeña de seis años quien había conseguido su dulce preferido.

Esta reacción causó muchas risas entre los demás.

 **Alice estaba sentada en el primer escalón del porche, demasiado nerviosa para esperarnos dentro. Parecía a punto de comenzar un baile de celebración, y estaba muy excitada con las noticias que sabía que habíamos ido allí a comunicarle.**

Bella rio por lo bajo "Sabes de verdad me hiciste sentir como villana, ¿cómo pude haber pensado acerca de casarme en Las Vegas?"

Alice sacudió la cabeza horrorizada "Al menos ya aprendiste. Tal vez después de unas cuantas décadas te convertiremos en una linda y divertida vampira fashionista"

"Oh por favor no" gimió Esme en son de broma "Una Alice es más que suficiente, gracias"

— **¡Gracias, Bella! —gritó en cuanto bajamos del coche.**

— **Tranquila, Alice —le advertí, levantando una mano para contener su júbilo—. Te voy a poner unas cuantas condiciones.**

— **Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Tengo hasta el trece de agosto como fecha máxima, tienes poder de veto en la lista de invitados y no puedo pasarme en nada o no volverás a hablarme jamás.**

"Sí, claro" dijo Seth con sarcasmo.

Charlie arqueó las cejas "¿Por qué el poder de veto en la lista de invitados?" preguntó él tratando de ser sutil, pero fallando olímpicamente ya que todos notaron su miradas desviada en dirección a Jacob.

Bella hizo una mueca "No quería presionar a nadie a estar allí. Además Alice podía quejarse todo lo que quiera pero sabías que los lobos eran mis amigos y tenía que invitarlos al menos"

— **Oh, vale. Está bien. Entonces, ya tienes claras las reglas.**

— **No te preocupes, Bella, todo será perfecto. ¿Quieres ver tu vestido?**

 **Tuve que respirar varias veces seguidas. Cualquier cosa que la haga feliz, me dije a mí misma.**

— **Seguro.**

 **La sonrisa de Alice estaba llena de suficiencia.**

"Sabía que dirías eso" sonrió ella "Bueno la visión también mostraba otra posibilidad, pero, sí sabía"

"Y yo sabía que no ibas a dejar de molestarme hasta que te diga que sí" mencionó Bella "Aunque debo admitir que sí sentía un pequeño atisbo de curiosidad"

Emily enarcó las cejas "Trabajas rápido" le dijo a Alice "Usualmente toma una infinidad decidirse por un vestido"

La sonrisa de Alice en respuesta era muy misteriosa.

— **Esto, Alice —comenté, intentando mostrar un tono de voz natural, sereno—, ¿cuándo me conseguiste el vestido?**

 **Seguramente no valió mucho como actuación. Edward me apretó la mano.**

 **Alice encabezó la marcha hacia el interior, subiendo las escaleras.**

— **Estas cosas requieren su tiempo, Bella —-explicó, aunque su tono era algo... evasivo—.**

Bella hizo una mueca mientras los demás sacudían la cabeza sorprendidos.

Nessie rio "¿Compraste el vestido antes o después de que mamá dijera que sí?"

"Creo que la pregunta apropiada sería si compró el vestido antes o después de que tu papá se lo proponga por primea vez" Corrigió Jacob.

Los ojos de Jasper brillaban con diversión "O incluso si compró el vestido antes o después de Edward cocinera a Bella"

Alice hizo un mohín pero n negó ni confirmó nada.

 **Quiero decir que no estaba segura de que las cosas fueran a tomar este rumbo, pero había una clara posibilidad...**

— **¿Cuándo? —volví a preguntarle.**

— **Perrine Bruyere tiene lista de espera, ya sabes —me contestó ya a la defensiva—. Las obras maestras artesanales no se hacen del día a la noche. Si no lo hubiera pensado con antelación, ¡llevarías puesta cualquier cosa!**

"¡Oh, qué horror!" musitó Bella sarcásticamente.

 **No parecía que fuera capaz de dar una réplica en condiciones, ni siquiera por una vez.**

— **Per... ¿quién?**

— **No es un diseñador de los importantes, Bella, así que no es necesario que pilles una rabieta, pero él me prometió que lo haría y está especializado en lo que necesito.**

— **No estoy cogiendo una rabieta.**

— **No, tienes razón —miró con suspicacia mi rostro en calma. Así que mientras entraba en su habitación, se volvió hacia Edward—. Tú... fuera.**

Todas las chicas rieron al tiempo que los chicos hacían muecas.

"Es bueno que le novio no tenga que hacer ninguna de esas cosas" dijo Sam "Solo tenemos que llegar a tiempo"

— **¿Por qué? —le pregunté.**

— **Bella —gruñó—. Ya conoces las reglas. Se supone que él no puede ver el vestido hasta el día del evento.**

 **Volví a respirar hondo.**

— **A mí eso no me importa, y sabes que ya lo ha visto en tu mente,**

Alice resopló "Como si fuese así de fácil. Edward sabe que ni se debe acercar"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Seth casualmente.

Alice sonrió maliciosamente al tiempo que Edward hacía una mueca "No es nada bueno, eso te aseguro" musitó él.

 **pero si así es como lo quieres...**

 **Empujó a Edward hacia la puerta. El ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada, ya que no me perdía a mí de vista, receloso, preocupado por dejarme sola.**

"No preocupado" comentó Edward con un sonrisa ligera "Pero el dejarte sola por quien sabe cuántas horas a la merced de Alice si sonaba como algo cruel, sin importar las tradiciones"

 **Yo asentí, esperando que mi expresión fuera lo bastante tranquila como para insuflarle seguridad.**

 **Alice le cerró la puerta en las narices.**

— **¡Estupendo! —murmuró—. Vamos.**

 **Me cogió de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta su armario, mayor que todo mi dormitorio,**

"Obvio" rio Jacob "Si es así grande del de ustedes en su cabaña…"

"Es más grande" dijo Bella amargamente "Y quiso hacer algo así en la cabaña pero Esme no la dejó meterse con las proporciones"

Esme rio por lo bajo "La casa ideal de Alice estaría dividida en dos. Una para vivir… y la otra sería closet"

 **y después tiró de mí hasta la esquina más lejana, donde una gran bolsa blanca para ropa ocupaba ella sola todo un perchero.**

 **Abrió la cremallera de la bolsa con un solo movimiento y después la retiró con cuidado de la percha. Dio un paso hacia atrás, alargando un brazo hacia ella como si fuera la presentadora de un programa concurso.**

— **¿Y bien? —me preguntó casi sin aliento.**

 **Yo lo admiré durante un buen rato para hacerla rabiar un poco. Su expresión se volvió preocupada.**

"¿no previste su reacción?" preguntó Seth con curiosidad.

"Sí" se quejó Alice "Pero luego decidió jugar conmigo. Si no la conociera mejor, diría que había estado tomando lecciones de Victoria"

"No puedo decir que aprecio la comparación" musitó Bella "Pero si te molesta, supongo que puedo practicarlo de vez en cuando"

— **Ah —comenté, y sonreí, dejando que se relajase—. Ya veo.**

— **¿Qué te parece? —me exigió.**

 **Era otra vez como mi visión de Ana de las Tejas Verdes.**

Charlie rio por lo bajo "Pensé que era tu idea. Sabía que la mayoría fue cosa de Alice, pero se veía tanto como algo que tu elegirías"

"Una de las mejores razones por las cuales Alice es una buena planificadora de bodas" dijo Bella riendo por lo bajo "Ella sabe exactamente lo que sabes y lo que necesitas antes de que tú mismo lo averigües"

"Ves" sonrió Alice obviamente complacida con el elogio "Pensé que te gustaría"

"Suena muy bonito" sonrió Emily "Espero que describan bien la boda"

Alice fulminó con la mirada a su querida hermana "Más le vale"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Te debo recordar que yo no los escribí"

"Pero es de tu punto de vista" insistió Alice "Si no hubiese notado todo lo que hice en tu boda, tendría que hacerte cosas indecibles"

— **Es perfecto, claro. El más apropiado. Eres un genio.**

 **Ella sonrió abiertamente.**

— **Ya lo sé.**

— **¿Mil novecientos dieciocho? —intenté adivinar.**

— **Más o menos —admitió ella, asintiendo—. En parte es diseño mío, la cola, el velo... —acarició el satén blanco mientras hablaba—. El encaje es de época, ¿te gusta?**

— **Es precioso. A él le va a gustar mucho.**

"Esto… creo que eres tú la que se va a poner el vestido y no Edward" resopló Emmett.

"Ups" dijo Bella inocentemente "Eso sí que hubiese sido memorable"

— **¿Y a ti también te parece bien? —insistió ella.**

— **Sí, Alice, eso creo. Me parece que es justo lo que necesito. Y sé que harás un magnífico trabajo con todo, pero si pudieras controlarte un poquito...**

 **Sonrió encantada.**

— **¿Puedo ver tu vestido? —le pregunté.**

 **Ella parpadeó, con el rostro blanco.**

— **¿No pediste tu traje al mismo tiempo? No quiero que mi dama de honor lleve puesto un trapajo cualquiera —hice como si me estremeciera de espanto.**

 **Enlazó sus brazos en torno a mi cintura.**

— **¡Gracias, Bella!**

— **¿Cómo no has podido ver lo que se nos venía? —bromeé, besando su pelo erizado—. ¡Pero qué clase de psíquica eres tú!**

Alice sonrió abiertamente "No habías hecho esa decisión"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Como si hubiese que hacer una decisión. Estaba de más decirlo, aunque me alegra haberte sorprendido una vez al menos"

 **Alice se retiró bailoteando, y su rostro se iluminó con entusiasmo renovado.**

— **¡Tengo tanto que hacer! Vete a jugar con Edward. He de ponerme a trabajar.**

 **Salió disparada fuera de la habitación y gritó «¡Esme!» antes de desaparecer.**

Alice suspiró "Extraño eso. Em, Rose ¿se quieren casar?"

"Nos casamos hace menos de tres años" le recordó Rosalie a su hermana.

"Eso no cuenta" dijo Alice haciendo una mueca "Todos estaban tan deprimidos que eso solo sirvió para distraernos un poco"

 **Yo la seguí a mi propio paso. Edward estaba esperándome en el vestíbulo, apoyado contra la pared revestida con paneles de madera.**

— **Eso ha estado muy bien, pero que muy bien por tu parte —me felicitó.**

— **Ella parece feliz —admití.**

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja "¿Alguna vez te agradecí propiamente por darme la oportunidad?"

Bella sonrió "No hay nada que agradecerme. En serio, era un alivio saber que alguien más se hacía cargo de todo eso"

 **Me tocó la cara; tenía los ojos muy sombríos, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me dejó, y escrutaron mi rostro minuciosamente.**

— **Salgamos de aquí —sugirió de súbito—. Vámonos a nuestro prado.**

 **La idea sonaba bastante atractiva.**

— **Espero no tener que esconderme más, ¿o sí?**

— **No. El peligro lo dejamos aquí.**

 _Por ahora,_ pensó Bella temiendo lo que seguiría en el próximo libro.

 **Mientras corría, mantuvo una expresión serena, pensativa. El viento me azotaba la cara, más cálido ahora que la tormenta había pasado del todo. Las nubes cubrían el cielo, según su costumbre habitual.**

 **Ese día, el prado tenía un aspecto pacífico, el de un lugar feliz. Matojos de margaritas punteaban la hierba con una explosión de blanco y amarillo. Me tumbé, sin hacer caso a la ligera humedad del suelo y estuve intentando reconocer formas en las nubes. Parecían demasiado lisas, demasiado suaves. Sin figuras, sólo una manta suave y gris.**

 **Edward se echó a mi lado y me cogió la mano.**

— **¿El trece de agosto? —me preguntó de forma casual después de un rato de silencio apacible.**

— **Eso es un mes antes de mi cumpleaños. No quiero que esté muy cerca.**

Bella se rio ante la ironía.

 **Él suspiró.**

— **Técnicamente, Esme es tres años mayor que Carlisle. ¿Lo sabías? —sacudí la cabeza—. Y eso no ha supuesto ninguna diferencia entre ellos.**

"Pero ellos no son adolescentes" indicó Bella "Quería que nos viésemos de la misma edad y pudiésemos ir juntos a estudiar"

 **Mi voz sonó serena, un contrapunto a su ansiedad.**

— **La edad no es lo que de verdad importa. Edward, estoy preparada. He escogido la vida que deseo y ahora quiero empezar a vivirla.**

 **Me revolvió el pelo.**

— **¿Y el veto a la lista de invitados?**

— **La verdad es que no me importa, pero yo... —dudé, ya que no quería extenderme en la explicación, aunque era mejor terminar de una vez—. No estoy segura de si Alice se va a sentir en la obligación de invitar a unos cuantos licántropos. No sé si... a Jake le daría por... por querer venir. Bien por pensar que sería lo correcto, o porque creyera que heriría mis sentimientos de no hacerlo. Él no tiene por qué pasar por esto.**

"Pero lo hiciste de todas formas" mustió Bella mirando de Edward a JACOB "¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso?"

Edward se encogió de hombros "Sentía que merecía la oportunidad de venir, si eso deseaba. Con la invitación viniendo de mi parte, podía hacerlo obvio que no estaría obligado a asistir"

Jacob sonrió ligeramente "No puedo decir que lo vi de esa manera cuando recibí la invitación" admitió él "Peor me alegra que lo hayas hecho"

 **Edward se quedó quieto durante un minuto. Fijé la mirada en las puntas de las copas de los árboles, casi negras contra el gris claro del cielo.**

 **De repente, Edward me cogió de la cintura y me colocó sobre su pecho.**

— **Dime por qué estás haciendo esto, Bella. ¿Por qué has decidido ahora darle carta blanca a Alice?**

 **Le repetí la conversación que había tenido con Charlie la pasada noche, antes de ir a ver a Jacob.**

— **No sería correcto mantener a Charlie al margen de la boda —concluí—, y eso incluye a Renée y Phil. Por otro lado, también quería hacer feliz a Alice. Quizá haría que todo fuera más fácil para Charlie si pudiera despedirme de él de una forma apropiada.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza "No hay forma fácil de hacer eso" suspiró él "Pero aprecio tu esfuerzo"

 **Incluso aunque piense que es demasiado pronto, no quiero escatimarle la oportunidad de acompañarme «en el pasillo de la iglesia» —**

Charlie sonrió con ganas al escuchar eso, recordando su reacción inicial. Para ser completamente honesto, la boda había sido algo aliviador para él, ya que había relacionado las reveladoras noticias de Bella con la conversación que ellos habían tenido previamente. Pensó que la aceptar la boda, preveía algún plan de Bella de escapar de la noche a la mañana. No fue hasta que Bella regresó de su luna de miel y comenzó la extraña enfermedad, que él comenzó a sospechar que había más en la historia.

 **hice una mueca ante las palabras y después inhalé un gran trago de aire—. Al menos, papá, mamá y mis amigos conocerán el aspecto mejor de mi elección, lo máximo que puedo compartir con ellos. Sabrán que te he escogido a ti y sabrán que estamos juntos. Sabrán también que soy feliz, esté donde esté. Creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ellos.**

 **Edward me sujetó el rostro entre sus manos, observándolo atentamente durante un buen rato.**

— **No hay trato —comentó de forma abrupta.**

"¡Qué!" exclamaron muchas personas sorprendidas.

— **¿Qué? —jadeé—. ¿Te estás echando atrás? ¡No!**

— **No me estoy echando atrás, Bella. Mantendré mi lado del acuerdo, pero quiero librarte del atolladero. Haz lo que quieras, sin sentirte atada por nada.**

Alice sacudió la cabeza gruñendo "Tú, mi querido hermano, eres increíble, no lo digo como algo bueno. ¿Esperaste tanto a que Bella se dé cuenta del significado y la importancia de la boda solo para retractarte después de todo? Afortunadamente, ella es demasiado linda como para no cumplir sus promesas, pero la próxima vez me gustaría una advertencia antes de ver que todos mis planes fueron en vanos"

Edward solo rio por lo bajo con la irritación de su hermana, sabiendo que su yo del libro lo explicaría en breve.

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Bella, ya veo lo que estás haciendo. Estás intentando hacer que todo el mundo sea feliz y no quiero que andes preocupada por los sentimientos de los demás.**

"Obviamente" dijo Alice haciendo una mueca.

"Pero yo si mi preocupo pro eso" le recordó Bella a su esposo "Y no puedo ser feliz, si la gente que quiero no es feliz. NO pasé toda la noche llorando por mi misma después de todo"

Edward suspiró "Estabas tomando demasiados responsabilidades y era en parte mi culpa. Nunca debí presionarte con la boda. En mi estado alocado, olvidé que era una ceremonia para ti también y tu debías querer y legrarte por ello. ¿Cómo podía ser feliz si tú no lo eras?"

"Y yo quería hacerte feliz a ti, porque ¿cómo podía ser feliz si tú no lo eras?" rio Bella ligeramente "¿No veías el problema? Pero no se trataba de nosotros dos únicamente. Y era acerca de nuestra familia también" dijo sonriendo a Alice.

 **Necesito que tú seas feliz. No te inquietes por Alice, ya me ocuparé yo de eso. Te prometo que no te hará sentir culpable.**

"No, pero haría que tú te sientas culpable" musitó Alice haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

— **Pero yo...**

— **No. Vamos a hacer esto a tu manera.**

"Lo siento, peor ahora mi manera era la tuya" sonrió Bella "Alice tiene razón. Es como si hubieses estado esperando que acepte para negármelo en el último minuto"

 **A la mía no ha funcionado. Te he llamado cabezota, pero mira cómo me he comportado yo. Me he apegado con una obstinación verdaderamente idiota a lo que consideraba mejor para ti, y sólo he conseguido herirte. Herirte muy hondo una y otra vez. Ya no confiaré más en mí. Sé feliz a tu manera, ya que yo siempre lo hago mal. Eso es lo que hay —cambió de posición debajo de mí, cuadrando los hombros—. Vamos a hacer esto a tu manera, Bella. Esta noche. Hoy. Cuanto antes mejor. Hablaré con Carlisle. He estado pensando que quizá si te damos suficiente morfina no lo pasarás tan mal. Merece la pena intentarlo —apretó los dientes.**

Para el fin del monólogo de Edward, Leah tenía que forzar sus manos para contener la risa que salía de su boca "lo siento" dijo ella entre risitas "Pero ustedes dan risa"

Edward le sonrió ligeramente "Ahora que lo veo, las cosas si suenan algo… bizarras"

Jacob resopló "Bizarras es un eufemismo"

— **Edward, no...**

 **Me puso un dedo en los labios para cerrarlos.**

— **No te preocupes, Bella, mi amor. No he olvidado el resto de tus peticiones.**

Muchas cejas se raquearon.

"Bueno hermano" dijo Emmett en son de broma "Todos sabemos que tus escusas, son por dejarlo en lo bajo, irracionales, así que tenemos que preguntarnos de qué va esto"

Edward parecía estar ruborizándose.

 **Introdujo las manos en mi pelo y sus labios se movieron de modo lento, pero concienzudo, contra los míos, antes de que me diera cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo. De lo que estaba haciendo.**

 **No me quedaba mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Si esperaba un poco, no sería capaz de recordar por qué tenía que detenerle. Ya empezaba a no poder respirar bien. Aferré sus brazos con las manos, apretándome más contra él, mi boca pegada a la suya, contestando de este modo a cualquier pregunta no expresada por su parte.**

"Okay, demasiado de eso" gruñó Charlie con la cara roja "En serio que no me importa si lo hicieron allí o en otro lugar peo no necesito escuchar detalles"

"Sí" accedió Jacob ruborizándose.

Nessie sonrió también, algo incómoda mientras los demás miraban a cualquier lado menos a la mencionada pareja.

Emmett era el único que no parecía inmutarse, y estaba decidido a disfrutar cada momento de incomodidad de sus hermanitos.

 **Intenté aclararme la mente, para encontrar un modo de hablar.**

 **Se dio la vuelta lentamente, presionándome contra la hierba fría.**

 **¡Oh, vamos, qué importa!, se alegraba mi parte menos noble. Tenía la mente llena de la dulzura de su aliento.**

 **No, no, no, discutía en mi interior. Sacudí la cabeza y su boca se deslizó hasta mi cuello, dándome una oportunidad para recobrar la respiración.**

— **Para, Edward. Detente —mi voz era tan débil como mi voluntad.**

— **¿Por qué? —susurró en el hueco de mi garganta.**

Emmett rio "Parece que el karma ha regresado a molestarte la vida. Las cosas están al revés ahora"

 **Intenté imprimir algún tipo de resolución en mi tono.**

— **No quiero que hagamos esto ahora.**

— **¿Ah, no? —preguntó, con una sonrisa transparentándose en su voz. Puso sus labios otra vez sobre los míos y se me hizo imposible volver a hablar. El fuego corría por mis venas, quemándome donde mi piel tocaba la suya.**

"Bella" dijo Jasper en un extraño tono, como si lo estuvieran ahorcando "Sé que las descripciones son vívidas, pero ¿no podrías esperar unos quince minutos? Aún nos falta el último capítulo"

Bella miró horrorizada a su hermano "Sí, claro. Lo siento"

Jasper le sonrió en respuesta, aunque aún se sentía algo incómodo.

 **Me obligué a concentrarme. Me costó un esfuerzo enorme el simple hecho de liberar mis manos de su pelo, y trasladarlas a su pecho, pero lo hice. Y después le empujé, en un intento de apartarle. No podría haberlo conseguido sola, pero él respondió como sabía que haría.**

 **Se irguió unos centímetros para mirarme y sus ojos no ayudaron en nada a respaldar mi resolución, ardiendo de pasión con un fuego negro.**

— **¿Por qué? —me preguntó otra vez, su voz baja y ronca—. Te amo. Te deseo. Justo ahora.**

Edward hizo una mueca. Sabía que había una gran razón por la que no debería ir en contra de Jasper, pero estaba teniendo problemas recordando que era eso.

Charlie gruñó por lo bajo, escondiendo su cara en el hombro de Sue "Fea imagen mental, muy fea. ¡Sal de mi cabeza!"

 **Las mariposas de mi estómago me inundaron la garganta, y él se aprovechó de mi incapacidad para hablar.**

— **Espera, espera —intenté musitar entre sus labios.**

— **No será por mí —murmuró despechado.**

— **¿Por favor? —jadeé.**

 **Él gruñó y se apartó dejándose caer sobre su espalda de nuevo.**

 **Nos quedamos allí echados durante un minuto, intentando frenar el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones.**

— **Dime por qué no ahora, Bella —exigió él—. Y será mejor que no tenga nada que ver conmigo.**

 **Todo en mi mundo tenía que ver con él. Vaya tontería esperar lo contrario.**

— **Edward, esto es muy importante para mí. Y quiero hacerlo bien.**

— **¿Y cuál es tu definición de «bien»?**

— **La mía.**

 **Se dio la vuelta apoyándose en el codo y me miró fijamente, con una expresión de desaprobación.**

Bella arqueó las cejas "Y dime ¿qué hay de malo con mi definición de bien"

Edward hizo una mueca "O era la tuya"

"Sí que lo era" discutió Bella "Tu bien era acerca de seguir tradiciones. La mía era acerca de hacer feliz a mi familia. Hay una diferencia incluso si el resultado era el mismo"

— **¿Y cómo piensas hacer esto bien?**

 **Inspiré en profundidad.**

— **De forma responsable. Todo a su tiempo. No voy a dejar a Charlie y a Renée sin lo mejor que les pueda ofrecer. No voy a privar a Alice de su diversión, si de todas formas me voy a casar. Y me ataré a ti de todas las formas humanas que haya antes de pedirte que me hagas inmortal. Quiero cumplir todas las reglas, Edward. Tu alma para mí es muy importante, demasiado importante para tomármela a la ligera. Y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión en esto.**

— **Te apuesto a que sí podría —murmuró, con los ojos llenos de fuego.**

Bella gruñó "Ahora sé lo que tuviste que sufrir antes"

"Y yo sé como sufrirse cuando te dije que quería esperar" dijo Edward "Parece bastante justo"

— **Pero no lo harás —le repliqué, intentando mantener mi voz bajo control—. No si sabes que esto es lo que quiero de verdad.**

— **Eso no es jugar limpio —me acusó.**

 **Le sonreí abiertamente.**

— **Nunca dije que lo haría.**

 **Él me devolvió la sonrisa, con una cierta nostalgia.**

— **Si cambias de idea...**

— **Serás el primero en saberlo —le prometí.**

Bella hizo una mueca "Debía haber tomado ventaja de la decisión y eliminar lo de la tarjeta y el carro, al menos hasta después de casarnos"

Edward sonrió "Oh, peor nunca mencionamos eso"

"Sabes que solo acepte para hacerte feliz" recordó Bella.

La expresión de Edward era de una inocencia pura "¿y eso qué tiene?"

Bella llegó el brazo "Mira quien habla acerca de jugar limpio"

 **Las nubes empezaron a dejar caer la lluvia justo en ese momento, unas cuantas gotas dispersas que sonaron con suaves golpes sordos cuando se estrellaron contra la hierba.**

 **Fulminé al cielo con la mirada.**

— **Te llevaré a casa —me limpió las pequeñas gotitas de agua de las mejillas.**

— **La lluvia no es el problema —refunfuñé—. Esto sólo quiere decir que es el momento de hacer algo que va a ser muy desagradable e incluso peligroso de verdad —los ojos se le dilataron alarmados—.**

Bella resopló al recordarse.

 **Es estupendo que estés hecho a prueba de balas —suspiré—. Voy a necesitar ese anillo. Ha llegado la hora de decírselo a Charlie.**

Todos se rieron con esos, especialmente Charlie.

"Tengo que admitir que pensé mucha en la idea de sacar mi arma" rio él por lo bajo "Pero les aseguro que nunca concreté le plan"

 **Se rio ante la expresión dibujada en mi rostro.**

— **Peligroso de verdad —admitió. Se rio otra vez y luego rebuscó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros—. Pero al menos no hay necesidad de hacer una excursión.**

 **Otra vez deslizó el anillo en su lugar, en el tercer dedo de mi mano izquierda.**

 **Donde probablemente estaría... durante toda la eternidad.**

"Eso es todo" suspiró Jasper aliviado y luego añadió tras voltear las páginas "lo siguiente es el epílogo y… oh" sonrió él.

Esme puso los ojos en blanco "Solo dámelo" dijo ella tomando el libro de las manos de su hijo, sus ojos abriéndose algo más de lo normal al ver las primeras palabras de la página siguiente.


	29. Epílogo

**N/T: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

 **EPÍLOGO: ELECCIÓN**

 **Jacob Black**

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Jacob "No es de mi punto de vista, ¿verdad?"

Esme sonrió con simpatía "Eso parece"

Jacob gruñó.

Bella sonrió gratamente sorprendida.

— **Jacob, ¿cuánto crees que te va a llevar esto? —inquirió Leah, impaciente, quejosa.**

Leah resopló "¡No es cierto!"

Jacob arqueó las cejas "Claro, cree lo que quieras"

Leah respondió con una mueca.

"Tienes que admitirlo querida, a veces te gusta hacerte la difícil" dijo Sue tratando de pelear una sonrisa que se expandía en su rostro.

"Y Jacob también" respondió ella "Que hipócrita de quejarse de otros que son iguales"

"¡No es cierto!" reclamó Jacob.

"Sí lo es" insistió Leah.

"Que no"

"Que si"

"Si ustedes ya han terminado" interrumpió Billy viéndose algo divertido "Creo que a Esme le gustaría seguir leyendo"

Los dos lobos dejaron de pelear, viéndose algo avergonzados.

"Lo siento" musitó Jacob.

Leah le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa e suficiencia.

 **Apreté los dientes con fuerza.**

 **Como todo el mundo en la manada, Leah se sabía la historia al completo. Conocía la razón por la que había venido aquí, al fin del mundo, de la tierra, el cielo y el mar. Para estar solo. Y ella sabía que eso era lo que yo quería. Simplemente estar solo.**

"¿Por eso estaba ella allí?" pregunto Emmett sonriendo.

 **Pero Leah me iba a obligar a soportar su compañía, como fuera.**

Dicha persona hizo una mueca "Disculpa por tratar de sacarte de tu pequeña burbuja de depresión"

 **Aunque estaba de lo más enfadado, me sentí lleno de autocomplacencia durante un buen rato. Ya no tenía que pensar siquiera en controlar mi temperamento. Ahora era fácil, algo que me salía porque sí, con naturalidad.**

"Es una suerte" musitó Bella viendo a Nessie de reojo. Se sentía algo extraña de escuchar os pensamientos de su amigo, aún peor considerando que era un momento deprimente de su vida. _Tal vez es el castigo adecuado_ , pensó ella agriamente, _el escuchar de primera mano acerca del daño que hiciste._

 **Ya no lo veía todo rojo ni sentía esa explosión de calor bajándome por la columna. Por eso le contesté con voz calmada.**

— **Tírate por el acantilado, Leah —y señalé el precipicio que se extendía a mis pies.**

Emmett resopló "No muy caballeroso, ¿eh?" rio él.

Jacob hizo una mueca, peor no respondió. Se lamentaba de haberse comportado mal con la gente que buscaba su bien, pero no había mucho que podía hacer ahora más que disculparse. Resopló al pensar cómo reaccionaría Leah al escuchar que él se sentía culpable de la forma en la cual la había tratado. _Ha de decir algo lleno de colorido. Tal vez valga la pena, solo ara ver su expresión._

— **Seguro, chaval —ella me ignoró y se despatarró en el suelo a mi lado—. No tienes ni idea de lo duro que me resulta esto.**

— **¿A ti? —necesité casi un minuto para aceptar que lo decía en serio—. Debes de ser la persona más ególatra del mundo, Leah.**

Leah enarcó sus cejas pero no hizo comentario.

 **Odio tener que hacer pedazos ese mundo de ilusiones en el que vives, ese en el que el sol órbita alrededor del sitio donde estás, así que no te voy a contar lo poco que me preocupa tu problema. Pírate. Lejos.**

"Oh claro, el sol gira a tu alrededor. Lo olvidas" musitó Leah.

— **Sólo míralo desde mi punto de vista por un minuto, ¿vale? —continuó, como si no le hubiera dicho nada.**

 **Si lo estaba haciendo para cambiarme el estado de ánimo, funcionaba. Empecé a reír, aunque el sonido se volvió extrañamente doloroso.**

— **Frena esas risotadas y presta atención —me interrumpió con brusquedad.**

Emmett sonrió. Leah le parecía tan divertida.

— **Si finjo que te escucho, ¿te largarás? —pregunté, echando una ojeada a su permanente cara de pocos amigos. No estaba seguro de haberle visto alguna vez otra expresión.**

 **Recordé cuando solía pensar que Leah era guapa, incluso hermosa. De eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ahora, nadie pensaba en ella de esa manera, excepto Sam. Él nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo, como si fuera culpa suya que se hubiera convertido en esa arpía avinagrada.**

Leah encajó la mandíbula mientras Esme leía aquel párrafo rápidamente, como si la velocidad hiciera que las palabras doliesen menos. Tal vez esperaba que Leah irrumpiera en llantos. Ella hizo una mueca. Apreciaba la intención de la mujer pero ella no era una… ella no era una Bella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito ahogado. Ella se voltio para ver a la niña vampiro dándole un manotazo a su Alfa, como si la hubiese ofendido personalmente.

Peleando una sonrisa desvió su atención hacia Esme, quien le ofreció na pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar su lectura.

 **Su ceño se cerró más aún, como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando. Probablemente era así.**

Leah resopló. Como si lo que pensaran sus hermanos s de manada fuese algo nuevo para ella.

— **Esto me está poniendo enferma, Jacob. ¿Es que no te puedes imaginar por lo que estoy teniendo que pasar? Ni siquiera me gusta Bella Swan. Y me has tenido lamentándome por esta amante de sanguijuelas**

Bella rio por lo bajo a te la apodo antes de voltearse y codeara a Edward en las costillas.

"Deja de hacer caras querido" susurró ella "Es bastante certero. Y me agrada bastante el término"

Ahora era el turno de Edward de reír ante las expresiones en los rostros de los lobos.

 **como si yo también estuviera enamorada de ella. ¿No te das cuenta de que es algo que me hace sentir muy confusa? ¡Anoche soñé que la besaba!**

Cualquier rastro de diversión abandonó el rostro de Bella "Que asco, disculpa pero, qué asco"

Leah hizo una mueca "Yo pensé algo igual"

"¿Acaso compartiste esa imagen mental con el resto de la manada?" preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

La mueca de Leah se hizo más profunda "No voluntariamente te lo aseguro. A mí no me agradó mucho que a Embry el parezca caliente y sexy"

"¿Necesitas ayuda desmembrando Embry?" preguntó Edward en un tono causal aunque sí se notaba una pequeña nota de molestia en su voz.

Leah sonrió "No, yo lo puedo manejar"

Edward hizo una mueca ante una imagen de su mente "Ya lo veo" musitó.

 **¡Qué demonios se supone que he de hacer con eso!**

"¿Qué te parece nada?" musitó Bella.

"Secundo la idea" murmuró Charlie estremeciéndose violentamente. Estaba conversación era otra de esas cosas que le hubiese gustado ahorrarse.

— **¿Tiene que importarme?**

— **¡No puedo soportar más el estar en tu cabeza! ¡Termina con esto de una vez! Ella se va a casar con esa «cosa». ¡Va a intentar convertirse en uno de ellos! Ya es hora de que te des cuenta, chaval.**

— **¡Cállate! —rugí.**

Rosalie arqueó las cejas "Parece un buen consejo si le quitas los insultos y eso"

Jacob sonrió ligeramente "Tal vez, pero no lo vi de esa forma"

 **Devolverle el golpe sería una equivocación. Eso lo sabía**

Leah hizo una mueca al notarlo.

 **y por ello me mordía la lengua, pero lo lamentaría de veras si no se marchaba. Ahora.**

— **En cualquier caso, probablemente él la matará —observó Leah, con aire despectivo—.**

Edward fulmino con la mirada a la loba pero se contuvo de decir algo. La relación de los Cullen y los chicos de la manada de Jacob había necesitado tiempo y ciertas circunstancias para forjarse. Había sido un camino tortuoso y él no quería retroceder los avances por algo que sucedió antes de que se conocieran todos realmente.

 **Todas las historias insisten en que suele ocurrir. Quizás un funeral sería mejor final para esta historia que una boda. Ja.**

Ahora incluso Emmett tenía una mueca en la cara, aunque hizo un esfuerzo para mantener su temperamento bajo control.

Sue sacudió la cabeza y Seth puso los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento de su hermana, dándole a Bella una corta mirada de remordimiento.

Charlie miró severamente a su hijastra. Generalmente él hacía un esfuerzo por no regañar a la chica, considerando que ella era una adulta y no de su responsabilidad después de todo, pero nadie podía hablar de su hija muriendo de tal forma y esperar que él solamente escuche.

 **Esta vez reaccioné. Cerré los ojos y luché contra el sabor cálido en mi lengua. Empujé y empujé contra el fuego que bajaba por mi espalda en un esfuerzo por mantener mi forma humana, mientras mi cuerpo intentaba justo lo contrario.**

 **La fulminé con la mirada cuando conseguí controlarme de nuevo. Ella me miraba las manos mientras los temblores se iban apagando. Sonriente.**

 **A saber dónde le vería el chiste.**

Rosalie resopló.

— **Si te agobia la confusión de sexos, Leah... —comenté, con lentitud, enfatizando cada palabra—. ¿Cómo crees que lo llevamos los demás mirando a Sam a través de tus ojos? Ya es lo bastante malo que Emily tenga que soportar tu fijación. Tampoco ella necesita que los chicos andemos jadeando detrás de él.**

"Jacob" gruñó Sam.

Leah y Emily sacudían la cabeza, reacias a recordar un tema doloroso de algo del pasado, especialmente frente a un grupo de gente que hasta hace poco eran extraños, y quienes parecían estar en cualquier otro lado donde no escuchasen esa conversación.

 **Cabreado como estaba, sin embargo, sentí una cierta culpabilidad cuando observé el espasmo de dolor que cruzó su rostro.**

 **Saltó sobre sus pies, parándose lo justo para escupir en mi dirección y corrió hacia los árboles, vibrando como un diapasón.**

 **Me eché a reír de forma sombría.**

— **Te lo dije.**

Billy sacudió la cabeza "Hijo mío, estás coqueteando con el desastre"

Leah resopló, pero se sentía más contenta tras las palabras de Billy.

 **Sam me iba a liar una buena por esto, pero merecía la pena. Leah ya no me molestaría más. Y repetiría el corte si se me presentaba la oportunidad.**

 **Porque sus palabras se habían quedado conmigo, grabadas en mi cerebro, y haciéndome sufrir tanto que apenas podía respirar.**

 **No me importaba demasiado que Bella hubiera escogido a otro.**

Jacob resopló en respuesta a las muchas miradas de incredulidad que recibía "Es verdad y nada más que la verdad" dijo "Ya lo verán"

 **Esta agonía no tenía nada que ver con eso. Podía vivir con ese dolor por el resto de mi estúpida vida, forzada a ser demasiado larga.**

 **Lo que sí me importaba era que lo iba a abandonar todo, que iba a dejar que su corazón se parase y su piel se helara y que su mente se retorciera para cristalizarse en la cabeza de un predador. Un monstruo. Un extraño.**

Bella hizo una mueca.

"Eso no es cierto, lo sabes" le aseguró Jacob rápidamente "Sigues siendo tú. Pensé…" dijo él haciendo una mueca "Bueno, las legendas no siempre son ciertas" admitió "Siempre hablan de que los fríos pierden todo aquello que les hace humanos. Como si algo más tomase su cuerpo. Supongo que pensar así facilitaba la idea de asesinarlos"

Carlisle arqueó una ceja "Interesante. Algo alejado de la realidad, pero puedo ver de donde viene"

Jasper hizo una mueca "No es tan apartado de la realidad como nos gustaría pensar" explicó él "Los neófitos se parecen bastante a pequeños. Sin experiencia. Fáciles de impresionar. Están tan confundidos con la nueva vida que es muy fácil enseñarles algo. Como los neófitos de Seattle"

"Lo sé" dijo Jacob haciendo una mueca "Eso es lo que más me asustó. Ellos estaban… totalmente alocados, creo que eso lo resume bien. Me preguntaba si Bella se volvería algo así"

"Tú y yo también" le recordó ella echando un suspiro "Pero Jaspe tiene razón. Todo se reduce a lo que te enseñan. El aferrarte a la vida humana y sus recuerdos… tienden a mantenerte concentrada"

 **Había pensado que no había nada peor que eso, nada más doloroso en todo el mundo.**

 **Pero, si él la mataba...**

Todos hicieron muecas al imaginarlo, incluso Leah.

"Sabes que en realidad no quería que murieses" musitó ella.

Bella sonrió a sabiendas, en conocimiento de que eso era lo más cercano a una disculpa que recibiría de hermanastra. Ellas habían desarrollado un cierto entendimiento con el pasar de los años, pero sospechaba que esta conversación borraría mucha de la tensión en las cenas familiares en casa de Charlie.

 **Otra vez tuve que combatir la ira que me inundaba. Quizá, si no fuera por Leah, habría estado bien dejar que el calor me transformara en una criatura capaz de lidiar mejor con esto. Una criatura con instintos mucho más fuertes que las emociones humanas. Un animal que no sentiría la pena del mismo modo. Un dolor diferente.**

Carlisle parecía muy interesado con esas descripciones "¿Será por eso que las emociones fuertes los hacen cambiar de fase?" musitó él "Algo así como una defensa mental"

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Posiblemente. Creo que la mayoría de eso se basa en sentido de supervivencia. Estás molesto, lo que significa que hay algún tipo de peligro o situación incómoda. Tiempo de prepare para la batalla"

Carlisle abrió la boca para preguntar algo más, pero Esme lo detuvo con una mirada que obviamente decía En otro momento, querido. Carlisle le sonrió algo avergonzado a su esposa, antes de que ella devuelva su atención al libro.

 **Al menos, habría algo de variedad, pero Leah estaba corriendo ahora y yo no quería compartir sus pensamientos. La maldije entre dientes por cerrarme también esa vía de escape.**

Leah enarcó las cejas "En caso de que te hayas olvidado, fuiste tú quien me molestó en primer lugar. Cúlpate a ti mismo, capitán"

 **Me temblaban las manos a pesar de mis esfuerzos. ¿Qué era lo que las hacía temblar? ¿La ira? ¿La agonía? No estaba seguro de contra qué estaba luchando ahora.**

 **Tenía que creer que Bella sobreviviría, pero eso requería confianza, una confianza que yo no deseaba sentir, confianza en la habilidad del chupasangres para mantenerla con vida.**

Edward resopló ¡Que dilema! Casi puedo simpatizar contigo"

Jacob sonrió a sabiendas "¿Todo el tiempo en que fue a La Push?"

"¿Por qué crees que odiaba tanto la idea de que ella fuese allá? No solo tenía dudas de tus habilidades para controlar tu temperamento, también dudaba de tu capacidad de mantenerla a salvo de tus compañeros de manada en caso de que pongan… entusiastas"

 **Ella se convertiría en alguien distinto y me preguntaba cómo me afectaría eso. ¿Sentiría lo mismo que si muriera, cuando la viera allí, erguida como una piedra? ¿Como un trozo de hielo? ¿Y qué ocurriría cuando su olor me quemara la nariz y disparara mi instinto de romper y destruir...? ¿Cómo sería eso? ¿Querría matarla? ¿Podría llegar a desear no matar a uno de ellos?**

Jacob rio "Interesantemente el único deseo que siento es coger una barra de jabón y mandarte a la ducha"

Charlie dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que retenía "¿Eso es todo?"

Jacob asintió totalmente convencido. Incluso si Bella no fuese su amiga, no quisiera lastimar a la madre de Nessie, y no le podría hacer algo así a Charlie"

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Bella?" preguntó Charlie con curiosidad "¿También te sientes así?"

Bella parecía considerarlo por un minuto antes de decir "Mejor que sean dos barras de jabón" dijo haciendo una mueca mientras también pensaba Y que saque sus sucias patas de mi hija, quien tuvo que ocultar su risa con una tos falsa.

 **Observé cómo las olas rodaban hacia la playa y desaparecían de mi vista bajo el borde del acantilado, pero allí las escuchaba batir contra la arena. Seguí contemplándolas hasta tarde, hasta mucho después del anochecer.**

 **Seguro que sería mala idea volver a casa, pero tenía hambre**

Billy resopló.

 **y no se me ocurría ningún otro plan.**

 **Puse mala cara cuando volví a ponerme el cabestrillo y agarré las muletas. Ojalá Charlie no me hubiera visto aquel día y difundido la historia de mi «accidente de moto». Estúpidos accesorios. Los odiaba.**

"Los odiarías más si los usaras de verdad" le aseguró Charlie tratando de verse severo.

"Calma" rio Jacob por lo bajo "¿Te recuerdo que no choqué en moto?"

 **El apetito empezó a parecerme estupendo en el momento en que entré en la casa y le eché una ojeada al rostro de mi padre.**

Billy hizo una mueca "Tú tampoco eres la mejor vista pequeño"

 **Algo le rondaba la cabeza. Lo tuve claro enseguida, ya que sobreactuaba, moviéndose con una naturalidad excesiva.**

Billy resopló haciendo que los demás tratan de no sonreír.

"Fantástico" sonrió Bella "Al fin se burlan de las habilidades de actuación de alguien más. Me hace sentir un poco mejor"

 **También se puso a hablar por los codos y estuvo charloteando sobre el día antes de que pudiera llegar a la mesa. Nunca parloteaba de este modo salvo que hubiera algo que no quisiera decir.**

Billy sonrió algo avergonzado.

 **Lo ignoré todo lo que pude, concentrándome en la comida. Cuanto más rápido me lo tragara todo...**

— **...y Sue se ha dejado caer hoy por aquí —su voz sonaba alta, difícil de ignorar, como de costumbre—.**

"¿Qué es esto, el día de molestar a tu padre?" preguntó Billy molesto.

"Bueno... era el día de molestar a Leah pero como ella se fue…" dijo él señalando a su Beta antes de suspirar y añadir "Por eso no quería mi punto de vista. Todos se van a molestar hasta no aguantar y matarme de una"

"No te pongas dramático Jake" dijo Bella "Nadie te va amatar"

"Eso dices ahora" musitó él.

 **Es extraordinaria, esa mujer es más dura que los osos pardos. De todos modos, no sé cómo consigue apañarse con la chica que tiene. La pobre, ya hubiera tenido lo suyo con un simple lobo, pero es que Leah además, come como una loba.**

Sue rio "Siempre me pregunté si me hubiese vuelto loba de estar en la edad adecuada"

Leah se la quedó viendo a su madre anonadada "¿Por qué crees que te hubieses transformado? tú no tienes…" ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Malformaciones genéticas daños internos?

"¿No tengo qué?" preguntó Sue gentilmente "No sabemos qué hace a los lobos cambiar de fase. Estoy segura que hay una razón para explicar por qué lo hiciste"

Leah enarcó las cejas sin saber como responder.

 **Se rio de su propio chiste.**

 **Esperó un buen rato a ver si yo respondía, pero no pareció darse cuenta de mi expresión indiferente, de mortal aburrimiento. La mayoría de los días esto le molestaba. Quería que se callase ya respecto a Leah, estaba intentando no pensar en ella.**

Emmett miró sospechoso a Billy "¿Tratabas de juntarlos?"

Ambos jóvenes se lo quedaron viendo incrédulo antes de voltearse a Billy con una expresión interrogadora.

Billy resopló, tratando de sonar casual "No soy el doctor corazón, niño" dijo ignorando la mirada de Emmett "Pero me pareció razonable al momento. Haría las cosas más sencillas para todos" dijo mirando a Sue.

Jacob no lo podía creer "¿Tenía sentido, cómo? Nos hubiésemos matado al instante"

"Bueno ya sabes que dicen de las chispas" musitó él.

"Eso sería un incendio masivo" murmuró Jacob mirando a Leah, que hacía una mueca.

 _Eso era exactamente lo que ella hubiese necesitado, el enamorarse de otro tipo que se imprimará de otra después, pensó ella sarcásticamente._

— **Seth es mucho más fácil de llevar. Claro, tú también resultabas mucho más sencillo que tus hermanas, hasta que... bueno, tú tienes que vértelas con algo más que ellas.**

 **Suspiré, un suspiro largo y profundo y miré hacia la ventana.**

 **Billy se quedó callado durante un segundo que se me hizo un poco largo.**

— **Hoy hemos tenido carta.**

 **Seguramente éste era el tema que había estado evitando hasta el momento.**

— **¿Una carta?**

— **Una... invitación de boda.**

"Tan tan tan" dijo Emmett imitando ruidos de suspenso.

"Emmett" dijo Bella con un tono que él conocía perfectamente.

"Ya me callo" musitó él.

 **Se me contrajeron todos los músculos del cuerpo y una pizca de calor me bajó por la espalda. Me aferré a la mesa para mantener las manos quietas.**

 **Billy continuó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.**

— **Hay una nota dentro que está dirigida a ti. No la he leído.**

Bella miró sorprendía a Edward, pero éste no le ofreció más explicaciones.

 **Sacó un grueso sobre de color marfil de donde lo tenía guardado, entre la pierna y el brazo de su silla de ruedas. Lo dejó en la mesa entre ambos.**

— **A lo mejor no deberías leerlo. En realidad, no importa lo que diga.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

"Si claro" dijeron con sarcasmo.

 **Estúpida psicología de pacotilla. Cogí el sobre de la mesa.**

 **Era un papel grueso, rígido. Caro. Demasiado pijo para Forks. La tarjeta que iba dentro era demasiado prolija y formal. Bella no había intervenido en eso.**

Alice hizo un mohín "No es mi culpa que Bella no haya querido dar su opinión acerca de… bueno acerca de cualquier cosa"

Bella resopló "No recuerdo que me hayas preguntado"

Su hermana suspiró exasperada "Porque sabía exactamente lo que me dirías tal como si ya lo hubieses hecho" dijo ella ates de añadir en una imitación de la voz de Bella "Has lo que quieras Alice, solo no te sobrepases"

Bella rio por lo bajo "Tienes razón"

 **No había ningún rastro de su gusto en las hojas de papel transparente, como pétalos impresos. Apostaría incluso a que a ella ni siquiera le gustaba.**

"¿Si quiera as viste?" preguntó Emmett.

Bella lo pensó "No lo creo. Las únicas invitaciones que me importaban eran aquellas para mis padres, y ya había hablado con mi madre por teléfono antes de que las enviaran"

 **No leí las palabras, ni siquiera la fecha. No me importaba.**

 **Había un trozo de grueso papel marfil doblado en dos con mi nombre escrito en tinta negra en la parte posterior. No reconocí la letra manuscrita, pero era tan pijo como todo lo demás. Durante medio segundo, me pregunté si el chupasangre lo hacía en plan de regodeo.**

"¿Con mi forma de escribir? No lo creo" resopló Edward.

 **Lo abrí.**

 **Jacob.**

 **Sé que rompo las reglas al enviarte esto. Ella tenía miedo de herirte, y no quería que te sintieras en modo alguno obligado, pro sé que, si las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera, yo hubiera deseado tener la posibilidad de elegir.**

 **Te prometo que cuidare de ella, Jacob. Gracias, por ella y por todo.**

 **Edward.**

 **Jacob hizo una mueca de disgusto.**

Emmett resopló "No te ofendas hermano pero si sonó algo como regodeo"

"¿Algo?" pregunto Jacob exaltado "¿Gracias por ella y por todo? Quería meterle el papel por la garganta. Me lo imaginaba riéndose en mi cara"

Edward suspiró "Esa no fue mi intención" explicó él "No quería robarte la oportunidad de decir adiós y aunque sabía que no apreciarías mis agradecimiento, necesitaba decirlo. Supongo que me hacía sentir mejor, menos como un bastardo egoísta"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no comentó. Habría tiempo para esa plática después.

— **Jake, sólo tenemos esta mesa —comentó Billy, mirando hacia mi mano izquierda.**

 **Tenía los dedos tan apretados contra ella que comenzaba a estar en serio peligro. Los solté uno por uno, concentrándome en esa única acción y luego junté las manos para evitar el riesgo de romper algo más.**

— **Bueno, de todas formas no importa —masculló Billy.**

"Sin psicología inversa ni nada, esperaba que me escuchases. Esa carta no te haría más que daño" dijo Billy.

 **Me levanté de la mesa, y empecé a sacarme la camiseta encogiendo los hombros. Esperaba que, a estas horas, Leah ya estuviera en casa.**

— **No tan tarde —murmuró Billy cuando abrí la puerta de un empujón.**

Billy hizo una mueca. Se preguntaba si unas semanas después se consideraría no tan tarde

 **Estaba corriendo antes de llegar a los árboles, dejando a mis espaldas una hilera de ropas como si fueran migas de pan, igual que las dejaría si quisiera volver a encontrar el camino de casa. Ahora era muy fácil entrar en fase. No tenía que pensar, porque mi cuerpo ya sabía lo que había y me daba lo que deseaba antes de pedírselo.**

 **Ahora tenía cuatro patas y estaba volando.**

Emmett arqueó una ceja "¿Soy el único que ve la contradicción aquí?"

 **Los árboles se desdibujaron en un mar oscuro que fluía a mi alrededor. Mis músculos se contraían y distendían casi sin esfuerzo aparente. Podría correr así durante días sin llegar a cansarme. Quizás esta vez no pararía.**

 **Pero no estaba solo.**

 **Cuánto lo siento, susurró Embry en mi mente.**

 **Podía ver a través de sus ojos. Se hallaba muy al norte, pero se había dado la vuelta y aceleraba para reunirse conmigo. Gruñí y alcancé más velocidad.**

 **Espéranos, se quejó Quil. Él se encontraba más cerca, justo a la salida del pueblo.**

 **Dejadme solo, les rugí a mi vez.**

 **Podía sentir su preocupación en mi cabeza, pese a que intentaba sofocarla entre los sonidos del viento y el bosque. Esto era lo que más odiaba de todo, verme a mí mismo a través de sus ojos, peor aún ahora, que estaban llenos de compasión.**

Muchas personas hicieron muecas.

"Lo sentimos" dijo Seth "No queríamos ser tan obvios, pero…"

"Eres uno de los más aceptables" le sonrió Jacob "Aunque tu optimismo a veces era demasiado"

 **Ellos también vieron mi rechazo, pero continuaron persiguiéndome.**

 **Una voz nueva sonó en mi cabeza.**

 **Dejad que se marche. El pensamiento de Sam era dulce, pero al fin y al cabo seguía siendo una orden. Embry y Quil frenaron hasta alcanzar un ritmo de paseo.**

 **Ojalá pudiera dejar de oírles, dejar de ver a través de sus ojos. Tenía la cabeza atestada de cosas, pero la única manera de evitarlo y volver a estar solo, era regresar a mi forma humana y entonces no podría soportar el dolor.**

 **Salid de fase, les ordenó Sam. Embry, voy a recogerte.**

"Gracias por eso" dijo Jacob "Sé que fue algo incómodo para la manda pero necesitaba tiempo a solas"

 **Primero una y luego otra, ambas conciencias se desvanecieron silenciosamente. Sólo quedó Sam.**

 **Gracias, me forcé a pensar.**

 **Vuelve cuando puedas. Las palabras sonaban débiles, desapareciendo en el vacío oscuro cuando él también se marchó. Ahora estaba solo.**

 **Mucho mejor. Ahora podía oír el ligero crujido de las hojas húmedas bajo mis pezuñas, el susurro de las alas de un búho sobre mi cabeza, el océano, allá muy lejos, hacia el oeste, con su gemido al chocar contra la costa. Escuchaba esto, pero nada más. No sentía más que la velocidad, nada más que el empuje del músculo, los tendones y el hueso, trabajando juntos en armonía, mientras los kilómetros desaparecían bajo mis patas.**

 **Si el silencio en mi mente permanecía, nunca volvería atrás. No sería el primero en escoger esta forma frente a la otra.**

Carlisle arqueó las cejas pero no preguntó nada.

 **Quizá no tendría que volver a escuchar jamás si corría lo suficiente.**

 **Moví las patas con más rapidez, dejando que Jacob Black desapareciera a mis espaldas.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Esme dejando el libro "Parece que terminamos por hoy"

Nessie, por otro lado, no había terminado aún. Mientras los otros se levantaban para irse, ella se acercó a Jacob con una mirada de confusión.

"¿Por qué querías escapar de ti mismo?" le preguntó la niña "Ni siquiera es posible. ¿Qué planeabas ganar con eso?" le inquirió a su lobo favorito.

Jacob rio por lo bajo acercándola a sus brazos "En verdad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Solo necesitaba un respiro. Aunque para ser sincero, no planeaba regresar"

"Me preguntaba acerca de algo" interrumpió Carlisle "Cuando mencionaste que otros habían escogido la otra vida antes de esta…"

Jacob se encogió de hombros "Parte de las legendas" explicó él "Hay unos cuantos casos, pero para ser sincero no se conoce mucho de ellos. En un caso un lobo perdió el objeto de su imprimación y salió huyendo hacia el bosque y nunca más lo vieron de nuevo. La otra historia a es de un joven lobo al que le agradaba más su alter ego peludo que su persona real. Cuando su alfa le ordeno que deje de cambiar de fase, él solo se fue. Aparentemente había decidido que no había nada más interesante para él en La Push y todo lo que quería era andar libre por el bosque por cuanto dure su vida. Claro, que siendo un metamórfico, es posible que esté por allí"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Nessie fascinada. Ante la afirmación de Jacob u humor cambió a uno más decidido "Bueno, como sea, o te permito que te hagas lobo y salgas huyendo al bosque por siempre" declaró ella fervientemente mientras sus manos posaban a los lados de su cuerpo, en su cintura.

Jacob se echó a reír "No lo haré, lo prometo" dijo abrazando a la pequeña híbrido de vampiro "Siempre y cuando estés aquí esperando por mí, yo siempre regresaré"

Bella y Edward no regresaron a casa esa noche. Tampoco se fueron a cazar con aquellos de su familia que no lo habían hecho la noche anterior. En cambio se dedicaron a caminar por la orilla hasta escuchar el conocido ruido de las olas en la costa.

Se sentaron en un pedazo de tierra entre el mar y la entrada del rio. Por un largo tiempo, ninguno habló, simplemente mirando el flujo del agua.

Bella fue la primera en romper el silencio "Lo siento" susurró ella presionando su mejilla contra el hombro de su esposo. _Lo siento tanto…._

"Eso entendí" dijo él algo divertido "Pero no sé qué lamentas"

"Todo" musitó ella "El que hayas tenido que leer eso. Fue bastante duro para ti el vivirlo la primera vez y fue muy injusto que lo hayas escuchado ahora"

"Oh Bella" dijo Edward riendo por lo bajo. Alargó el brazo por los hombros de su esposa mientras sus dedos jugaban gentilmente con el cabello de ella "No vas a querer simplemente olvidar eso, ¿verdad?"

"Pensé que ya lo habíamos dejado atrás" suspiró Bella "Que no importaba más. Pero el recordarlo aún duele. Ni trates de ocultarlo que no soy ni tonta ni ciega"

"Jamás he pensado así de ti" le replicó Edward "Y no negare que a veces duele. Por es obvio que a ti te duele más"

"No es nada que no merezca" contestó Bella instantemente "Nada que no haya buscado yo misma"

"Bella…" suspiró él "Si yo estoy mal, dices que es tu culpa. Si Jacob está mal dices que es tu culpa también, pero, ¿Qué hay de nuestras culpas? ¿no merecemos ninguna?"

Bella rio amargamente "No"

Él arqueó las cejas "¿y por qué es eso?"

Bella ahora sonrió de verdad "Porque los dos se ponen muy testarudos y volubles cuando se culpan por algo. No es bueno para la presión"

Edward miró incrédulo a su esposa mientras ella le sonreía. Por un largo tiempo se quedaron viendo los ojos del otro antes de prorrumpir en carcajadas.

"Sabes que ninguno de nosotros te culpa por lo que sucedió" dijo Edward con seriedad una vez que se calmaron "Es como dijo Jacob, que podemos usar toda la noche ara culparnos los unos a los otros pero eso no nos llevará a ningún lado"

Bella resopló "Como dijo Rosalie, es la cosa más inteligente que ha dicho en todo el día"

Edward rio por lo bajo antes de quedarse callado de nuevo…

Bella lo miró sorprendido "¿Hay algo más que te moleste?"

Edward suspiró "Mañana"

"Ah" dijo Bella ahora consternada "Temes la forma en que Nessie vaya a reaccionar. A mi embarazo... y lo que pasó después"

Edward no respondió pero era obvio que sus pensamientos eran esos.

"Tal vez no haya mucho detalle" ofreció Bella sin mucha convicción "Hay muchos otros detalles importantes que deben aparecer, como nuestra boda y lo de los Vulturi. Tal vez lo del embarazo sea obviado. Ni siquiera me sentía consiente durante las escenas más crudas…"

Edward no se veía convencido "o n contarías con eso amor" suspiró él "Después de todo se ve como un gran libro grueso"

Bella suspiró notando que no había nada que podía decir para calmar a su esposo "Cruzaremos ese punto al llegar a él" dijo ella después de un momento "Podemos hablar con ella antes de llegar a esa parte, y asegurarle cuanto la amamos. Ella no es una niña promedio pero aún así necesitada saber por qué actuamos de la forma en que lo hicimos y que a pesar de todo nada fue su culpa"

"Eso me suena familiar" susurró Edward.

Bella resopló en respuesta "Pero tienes razón. Eso es lo único que podemos hacer por nuestra hija", luego añadió tratando de convencer tanto a sí misma como a su esposos "Además ella es una niña inteligente. Lo entenderá"

Los ojos de Edward brillaron "Eso espero. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos antes de esta discusión?"


	30. Anuncio: Amanecer

**NOTICIA**

Ustedes que esta historia no es mía. Yo simplemente traduzco las historias de direwolfy originalmente en inglés.

Hace un tempo hubo un problema en ff y ellos eliminaron todas las historias del tipo "leyendo la historia" obviamente las de direwolfy no fueron excepción.

Incluso antes de esto la autora había quedado en hiatus y solo llegó hasta el capítulo 8 del inmenso libro. Ella ha buscado los capítulos pero no posee las copias y ninguna persona (al menos en mi conocimiento) las tiene.

A petición suya, he decidido continuar por mi parte tratando de seguir con el mismo ambiente que tenemos desde el libro uno. Todas aquellas que deseen dar una sugerencia, comentario o crítica son bienvenidas de hacerlo. Trato en su mayoría de acoplar lo que me dicen para que la historia siga siendo de su gusto.

 **AMANECER**

Buenas noticias Hay que darles las gracias a Aly Timothy Walker, quien amablemente me pasó los 8 capítulos hechos originalmente por la autora direwolfy del final de esta historia.

Gracias a las personas que me apoyaron con Eclipse, mil gracias a los comentarios de…

aby

Ale74

Alelhi

Alemania

Aly Timothy Walker

Analu Cullen

Anastacius

Angela Melanie Cullen Meyer

Arizona

ariyasy

bellaalicecullenswan

Bitah

Cami-Sempai

Carol Rosalie Cullen

Chloe Breackland

Cris

dana masen cullen

diana94

Donosti

EmCullen

EmiCullen95

Erwens

flexer

ForeverAloneGirl

francesca85

gaby

gabyalex

gatitavic

gin007

GPCS. Sonitha Pico

hildiux

Ibag18

Indie SG

Isakristen

Jakie M. V

Julieta

kane-noona

karen de Pattinson

karliss

Katsa montesa

lau

LibrosVoladores

Lizzy

lorecullencons

lorena

LuzA.T

Mai Cullen Grey

male03

Mayka

Mery

missy-2412

monica

monics

monikako2010

NachiCullen

Naklie Cullen

NekoAzher

nessiemasen

paosierra

Pau-CuHePo

phoenix1993

Renesmee Black Cullen1096

rociojacob cullen

ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN

sandryttaa

silvana98

sofia-1550

thequeenredforever

Valente R

Vtzaa Cullen

Yukimenoneko

Yusale

Zonihviolet

Guest (s)

Disculpen si olvidé a alguien. Igual les estoy muy agradecida.

Espero su respuesta.

Gwfae


End file.
